


Консерваторы

by NikMac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Time, M/M, Romance, Sex Magic, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 157,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После победы над Темным Лордом жизнь Гарри должна была стать счастливой и беззаботной. Осуществимы ли его мечты в обществе магов, которые еще вчера преклонялись перед силой, деньгами и чистотой крови? Альтернативный happy-end в мире, где власть принадлежит не наивным юным гриффиндорцам, а старым хитрым слизеринцам.<br/>Фик написан: январь 2009 года — январь 2010 года.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Вы живы, сэр?

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Черногривка.

— Он просыпается, — приглушённый женский голос пробился сквозь невнятный гул разговоров вокруг. Нарастающий шум немедленно был остановлен той же дамой: — Потише все! Мистер Рональд Уизли, вас это касается в первую очередь. И нечего вскакивать — не на стадионе. Замолчите сейчас же! 

Её недовольный голос отдалился, сменился ворчливым шёпотом и скрипами отодвигаемых стульев. Кто-то негромким басом оправдывался, ему звонким колокольчиком вторил девичий голос, но женщина упорно продолжала требовать тишины.

«Рон, Гермиона», — подумал Гарри, и губы сами собой растянулись в улыбку: мышцы на лице натянулись, и стало немного больно. 

Он открыл глаза, и хоровод призрачных видений его сна сменился неясными очертаниями тонущего в полумраке помещения, кое-где освещённого шипящими факелами. Знакомый сводчатый потолок, высокие стрельчатые окна, за которыми притаилась тьма, запах целебных зелий и накрахмаленного белья: больничное крыло Хогвартса, его извечное пристанище после приключений и передряг. 

Он попытался повернуть голову набок, чтобы высмотреть своих друзей, но не смог: тело было как не своё и подчиняться не желало, затёкшие мышцы ныли и маленькими иголочками кололи в самых неожиданных местах. Гарри на секунду испугался своей беспомощности, но пальцы рук и ног всё же согнулись, и от сердца отлегло — он может двигаться, всё поправимо. Было муторно, в голове крутилась мешанина из каких-то неясных теней и разноцветных пятен, и Гарри не имел никакого понятия, как он оказался в больнице. 

— Я опять упал с метлы? — попытался он узнать у мадам Помфри, более не сомневаясь, что это именно её речь слышал, просыпаясь. 

Собственный голос показался ему незнакомым: слова складывались с трудом, издаваемые звуки были ужасно сиплыми, а язык неповоротливым. 

Приглушённые разговоры тотчас смолкли. Гарри попробовал было повторить вопрос, но не смог — пересохшее горло судорожно сжалось, и он захрипел.

Странно, раньше, он был в этом уверен, мадам Помфри будить пациентов по ночам не позволяла. И сидеть рядом с пострадавшим — тоже. Тем более такой — вмиг налетевшей к его постели — толпой. Первыми в поле его зрения попали Рон и Гермиона, и он попытался улыбнуться им непослушными губами. Без очков было плохо видно, всё расплывалось, да и света было маловато, но он узнал и остальных: мистера и миссис Уизли, его декана — профессора МакГонагалл и непреклонную защитницу его покоя — мадам Помфри. 

— Гарри! Гарри! — возбуждённые и радостные восклицания отражались от высоких каменных сводов, и многочисленные руки гладили его по волосам, щекам и рукам, поправляли одеяло. Гермиона сжала его ладонь и, захлебываясь, рассказывала, как же долго все они ждали, что он очнётся. Миссис Уизли плакала, опустившись на краешек его кровати. Рон бросился обниматься, и на него тотчас накинулась мадам Помфри, причитая что-то о неразумных увальнях, не соображающих, как следует вести себя в больнице. Не то чтобы Гарри был с ней не согласен: резкое движение, оторвавшее его голову и плечи от подушки, чуть не вышибло из него последний дух, и он не сдержал жалобного стона. 

Немедленно все оставили его в покое и, призвав стулья, расселись у постели. Покрасневший Рон крепко сжал его левую руку (правая ладонь так и осталась в руках Гермионы). В наступившей тишине стали отчётливо слышны всхлипывания миссис Уизли.

— Так что случилось? — прохрипел Гарри в очередной раз.

— Ты, правда, ничего не помнишь? — тихо спросила Гермиона, поглаживая его ладонь подрагивающими пальцами.

Гарри попытался отрицательно покачать головой и охнул. 

— Нет, — выдохнул он наконец.

Почему-то никто не спешил его просвещать. Превозмогая боль и круговерть зелёных пятен перед глазами, Гарри вглядывался в окружающих и никак не мог понять, что же за выражение застыло на их лицах.

— Что, всё так плохо? — проскрипел он, не дождавшись ответа, и закашлялся.

— Поппи, может дадите ему хоть что-нибудь? — голос декана подозрительно дрогнул, и Гарри уже по-настоящему испугался.

— Сожалею, Минерва, директор категорически запретил давать мистеру Поттеру какие-либо зелья без него, — фельдшерица помолчала немного, а затем уже веселей добавила: — Хотя про тыквенный сок он ничего не говорил, — и она взмахнула волшебной палочкой.

Резкий щелчок, и металлический кубок с прохладным напитком оказался в руках заботливой ведьмы, ожидающей, когда же её пациент, насильно усаженный повыше на взбитых подушках и от неожиданной боли забывший, как дышать, придёт в себя. 

— Всё, мистер Поттер, больше нельзя, — мадам Помфри дала ему отпить из кубка совсем немного; Гарри же показалось, что ничего вкуснее и сладостнее он в жизни не пил. 

— Спасибо, мадам, — произнёс он более уверенно, почувствовав, что голос к нему вернулся, и, запинаясь от смущения под пристальными взглядами всех присутствующих, пробормотал: — Могу я попросить Вас подать мне очки?

Такая простая просьба почему-то вызвала всеобщее беспокойство.

— Видите ли, мистер Поттер, — сказала профессор МакГонагалл, до сих пор молчаливо сидевшая рядом с Гермионой, которая как раз в этот момент сжала его руку. — Боюсь, мы не можем пока вам дать ни очки, ни волшебную палочку, ничто иное из ваших вещей. Также нам запрещено что-либо вам рассказывать о... хм... случившемся, — и, предваряя вопросы своего нетерпеливого ученика, она сдержанно пояснила: — Дождёмся директора. Он... хм... просил не начинать без него. Я отправила сову уже довольно давно, так что его появления можно ждать с минуты на минуту. 

Прошла обещанная минута, другая. Все сидели тихо, не произнося ни слова, и Гарри всё больше недоумевал — что же случилось и зачем им ждать Дамблдора. Попытался вспомнить, но в памяти была какая-то невообразимая каша и сразу начала болеть голова. Тогда он попробовал пойти с другого конца, что дало хоть какой-то результат. По крайней мере, Дурсли вспомнились даже лучше, чем ему бы этого хотелось. Первые годы в Хогвартсе, их приключения... Чем больше он вспоминал, тем резче пролегала морщинка на его лбу, тем мрачнее становился взгляд.

— Расскажите-ка нам, мистер Уизли, как там дела у «Пушек Педдл» в этом году.

Гарри, в тот момент размышлявший о Турнире Трёх Волшебников, недоуменно уставился на сухощавую ведьму, поверх своих квадратных очков сверлящую взглядом ошеломлённого её предложением Рона, — он и помыслить не мог, что профессор трансфигурации интересуется квиддичем помимо школьных соревнований. Видно, та же мысль посетила и Рона, и тот что-то пробурчал. Но к расспросам присоединился мистер Уизли и даже Гермиона, которая, Гарри это знал точно, терпеть не могла подобных разговоров. Перед лицом превосходящего противника Рон сдался и принялся многословно описывать последний матч «Пушек» с «Гарпиями».

На самом интересном месте, при счёте 150 к 150, когда оба ловца увидели снитч, репортаж вскочившего с места и размахивающего руками Рона был безжалостно прерван. Дверь в палату затворилась со стуком, а возле изголовья кровати уже остановился высокий худой мужчина в чёрной мантии. Близоруко прищурившись, Гарри вглядывался в бледное лицо, обрамлённое длинными чёрными волосами, и хмурился всё больше.

— Это невозможно, — пробормотал Гарри и дёрнул непослушной рукой, пытаясь отмахнуться от привидения. — Это не вы, — прошептал он, переждав вспыхнувшую в мышцах боль. — Вы умерли, — сообщил он, скривившись. — Я убил вас, — признался он и обессилено замолчал. 

Всё вдруг стало таким тусклым и затхлым. Тело ныло, но Гарри не обращал на боль внимания, пытаясь отгородиться от нахлынувших чувств, вернувшихся вместе с немилосердной памятью. Сквозь чреду его потерь пробилась картина, как на пыльном и грязном полу растёт лужа крови, стекающей сквозь неплотно прижатые к шее пальцы умирающего человека. Гарри знал, что он сделает дальше — повернётся и уйдёт. Уйдёт, вместо того, чтобы помочь. Он застонал от бессилия. Прошлое не изменить. 

...Когда Гарри открыл глаза, мадам Помфри выслушивала указания, отдаваемые до боли знакомым, невообразимо самодовольным и уверенным в собственной непогрешимости голосом.

— Первым используйте мышечный релаксант — надо снять спазмы. Тот — на основе лягушачьей кожи. Он слабее, но зелья с любым количеством драконьих или саламандровых частиц ему сейчас противопоказаны. Дальше... — затянутое в чёрную ткань привидение шагнуло в сторону Гарри и подняло палочку, выполняя сложные пассы. — Мышцы значительно атрофированы. Поддерживающая терапия...

Холодные пальцы на миг прикоснулись к руке Гарри, и волна дрожи прокатилась по напрягшемуся каждой клеточкой телу. 

«Бежать», — билось в голове, но он был не в силах сдвинуться и на дюйм.

— Гарри, успокойся. Гарри, потерпи, — шептала рядом Гермиона и согревала его руку своими тёплыми ладонями, но он не слышал ни слова. Всё его существо трепетало от близости невесть каким образом поднявшегося из могилы мертвеца, бледное лицо которого мучительно медленно склонялось к нему... Глаза Гарри закатились.

— Поттер, прекращайте ломать комедию. 

Хлёсткий удар — и вырванный из удушающей мглы Гарри замер, открыв рот. Щека, обожжённая ледяными пальцами, начала гореть. 

— Поппи, прошу вас, три раза в день успокоительное на основе цветков каштана конского в течение недели. Он неадекватен. Падающие в обмороки Поттеры — это уже ни в какие рамки... 

— Почему это мадам Помфри должна слушаться ваших указаний? Разве вы медик? — просипел Гарри и, не обращая внимания на уговоры Гермионы, хрипло выкрикнул: — Вы, вообще, покойник!

Все вокруг резко замолчали, а чёрная фигура опять приблизилась. Мертвенно-бледное лицо склонилось над ним так низко, что Гарри не понадобились очки — рассмотреть скривившую тонкие бескровные губы знакомую ухмылку. Сердце заколотилось от ужаса, и он, едва дыша и не мигая, уставился в пугающе-бесстрастные глаза. 

«Я не трус», — повторял Гарри про себя, не замечая, как собственные губы сжимаются в тонкую полоску и кровь отливает от лица.

— Ещё одну пощёчину, мистер Поттер, чтобы оценить плотность моего тела и тяжесть руки? Нет? Я так и думал, — и бледное лицо отодвинулось.

Гарри с трудом перевёл дух, втягивая сквозь зубы воздух, наполненный ароматами сухих трав. 

— Он выжил, дружище. Говорят, его Малфой спас. Слышишь, Гарри, он живой, — прямо ему в ухо зашептал Рон, чьё тёплое дыхание буквально опалило заледеневшую кожу.

_Живой? Живой!_

Гарри, сощурившись, вглядывался в замершую фигуру, пытаясь принять ошеломляющий факт и понять, как же ему теперь относиться к Северусу Снейпу — опасному, язвительному, неприятному, страшному как смертный грех, но верному, преданному, умершему (то есть не совсем, но почти что умершему) ради победы над Волдемортом. 

«И ради меня», — мелькнула мысль, и Гарри нервно сглотнул.

— Вы живы? — прозвучало едва слышно, но его услышали.

— «Вы живы, сэр» или я начну снимать с Гриффиндора баллы, — тон говорившего был столь невыносимо высокомерен, что Гарри задался вопросом: как же он сразу не догадался, что это Снейп? Никакое приведение, даже Кровавый Барон, так мерзко говорить не может. Меж тем тот продолжал, обращаясь уже к возмутившейся МакГонагалл: — Думаю, как директор, Минерва, я имею полное право проигнорировать тот факт, что в школе каникулы.

— Директор?

— Да, мистер Поттер, я являюсь директором школы, в которой вы имеете честь учиться на седьмом курсе, — пускай что-либо разглядеть на лице Снейпа не представлялось возможным, но Гарри вполне хватило и голоса, чтобы догадаться, какая гордая и торжествующая ухмылка кривит _директорский_ рот.

— Я могу получить очки? — спросил Гарри и, подчинившись лёгкому тычку Рона, добавил: — ...и волшебную палочку, сэр?

— Нет, мистер Поттер.

— Но почему? — взвыл Гарри, подаваясь вперёд и охая от боли. Тон Снейпа бесил его неимоверно, заставляя забыть о каких-либо добрых чувствах по отношению к этому невыносимому человеку. 

— По той же причине, что все мы собрались здесь, невзирая на то, что уже два часа ночи, — с этими словами Снейп, к крайнему неудовольствию Гарри, приблизился и занял стул Рона у изголовья кровати. — В двух словах, мистер Поттер: я собрал ваших друзей и лиц, которым, как мне известно, вы доверяете, потому, что не верю в ваше благоразумие и готовность меня выслушать. А мне необходимо ваше полное и абсолютное содействие и послушание для незамедлительного проведения ритуала нашей с вами помолвки.


	2. Вы слушаете меня, Поттер?

«...ритуала нашей с вами... Чего?.. Нет, показалось...» — и Гарри сдавленно хмыкнул, представив, что было бы с выжидательно уставившимся на него Снейпом, если бы ему, Гарри, вздумалось переспросить. Всего лишь повторить то самое слово и спросить: правильно ли он расслышал? Живое воображение тотчас нарисовало возможные последствия — от гомерического хохота присутствующих до в тот же миг запущенного в него понятно кем _Crucio_ — и Гарри зажмурился. Ни за какие блага мира он бы не признался никому в своих несусветных слуховых галлюцинациях. 

«Мне просто послышалось», — сказал он себе твёрдо и решительно выкинул из головы навязчивую картину, в которой Гермиона что-то обстоятельно объясняла ему, постоянно упоминая какое-то там подсознание. Переспрашивать ему расхотелось совершенно.

— Ты чего молчишь? — громкий шёпот Рона, перегнувшегося через кованую спинку больничной кровати, наверняка был слышен всем собравшимся. — Дружище, ты... это... вообще понял, чего тебе Снейп сейчас сказал?

— А что? — шепнул Гарри в ответ одними губами, косясь на скрещенные на груди руки восставшего из мёртвых зельевара. 

«Точно живой. Господи! Ну я и лопухнулся. Уж он мне это до самого выпуска припоминать будет», — вертелось в голове.

— Как это «что»? — жарко выдохнул Рон прямо в ухо, и Гарри поморщился. — Мы вообще-то уговаривать да успокаивать тебя готовились. Помфри вон пузырьки с зельями в руках держит.

— С чего это вдруг? 

Гарри зачарованно наблюдал, как нервные пальцы играют рваную мелодию на исключительно чёрных клавишах рукавов профессорской мантии, и его терзали смутные подозрения, что ещё немного, и он услышит её... Не музыку, конечно, но собственные нервы не раз выступали инструментом для виртуозной игры этого... экспрессивного пианиста. И продолжающееся безмолвие с его стороны казалось Гарри всё более оглушающим.

— Ну, ты... это... — жарко частил Рон. — Я и не думал, что ты так просто на ритуал согласишься. А ты молодчина. Уважаю. Гермиона, помню, полдня орала, когда нас перед фактом поставили. 

Гарри скосил глаза на мерно поглаживающую тыльную сторону его ладони подругу и ничего по её лицу не понял. Как же он хотел сейчас получить назад свои очки! Вот же язва слизеринская! Ритуал какой-то приплёл. Да чем его очки какому-то ритуалу помешали бы?

Молчание затягивалось. Гарри терпеливо ждал, когда хоть кто-нибудь удосужится ему объяснить, что за ритуал и зачем он нужен: разобраться, что от него хотят, не помешало бы. У Снейпа спрашивать категорически не хотелось. Почему-то казалось, что его объяснения Гарри не понравятся в любом случае. И он решил ещё немного подождать: близкое соседство раздражённого зельевара действовало на него угнетающе.

— Значит, согласны, мистер Поттер? — в холодном голосе Снейпа явственно прозвучала нота изумления и, что неожиданно, недовольства.

Ещё секунду назад Гарри думал, что на любое предложение Снейпа (если недавнее «объяснение в двух словах» вообще можно назвать предложением) необходимо или сразу ответить категорическим отказом, или попытаться выпытать все подробности и всё равно отказать. Но теперь ему внезапно пришло в голову, что сам Снейп вовсе не горит желанием проводить этот... какой-то там, но уж точно не тот, что Гарри послышалось, ритуал, и все эти «благоразумия» да «послушания» приплёл, чтобы его раздразнить. Чтобы он, Гарри, выставил себя идиотом, когда и дураку понятно, что если его друзья и... Как он там сказал? А, точно!.. Если его друзья и доверенные лица собрались поздно ночью у его постели, чтобы уговаривать его согласиться, — значит, это неспроста, значит, это важно. 

«Не на того напал», — подумал Гарри и, сощурившись, оглядел своих притихших посетителей.

Кроме одного, того самого, барабанящего пальцами теперь уже по подлокотникам стула, остальные и вправду выглядели так, будто готовы всю ночь сидеть здесь и добиваться его согласия. Ожидание и ободрение — вот, что исходило и от профессора МакГонагалл, и от родителей Рона, и от самого Рона. Так что, прежде чем все эти размышления промелькнули у него в голове, ответ уже успел сорваться с языка:

— А почему нет? Ну, я так понял, все здесь не просто так собрались, да? Это ведь что-то очень важное, да? И все считают, что я должен согласиться, да? Так это не проблема, я действительно доверяю всем, кого вы пригласили заставлять меня слушаться. И соглашусь!

Его маленькое выступление было принято с воодушевлением, и Гарри, улыбаясь профессору... — о, нет, не профессору, а господину директору, — подчёркнуто вежливо осведомился: 

— Единственно, сэр, я хотел бы спросить: позволено ли мне чуть больше узнать о самом ритуале и о том, почему он так важен? — тут Гарри даже загордился: так красиво и по-взрослому прозвучала последняя фраза. 

«Эх, если б добавить ещё чуть больше малфоевских тягучих интонаций...» — думал он, изо всех сил демонстрируя широкую — во все тридцать два зуба — улыбку, и плевать, что это было довольно болезненно: оно того стоило. 

Но Гарри и так удалось добиться очевидного эффекта: казалось, воздух вокруг зельевара сгустился и заискрил от исходящих от него негодования, нежелания и злости. Ответ же и вовсе пришел не от того, к кому столь любезно обращались, но Гарри ни о чем не жалел: безмолвная реакция невыносимого слизеринца его тоже несказанно порадовала. 

— Конечно, это важно. Мы все старались максимально соблюсти ваши интересы, мистер Поттер. Мы так долго обсуждали. Все вместе искали пути. Это решение далось нам не просто так, уверяю вас, мистер Поттер, — говорила МакГонагалл, глядя не на Гарри, а на резко вскочившего с места Снейпа. — Мы все подготовили. Вам остаётся лишь дать положительный ответ, и тогда вы свободно покинете больницу уже в скором времени. Так ведь, Поппи? Каков ваш с Северусом прогноз?

— Буквально день-два, Минерва, и он окажется на ногах во вполне добром здравии, — поддакнула фельдшерица. — Несколько недель — и будет абсолютно здоров. 

— Северус, — тихо позвала МакГонагалл, но тот даже не обернулся. Отвернувшись ото всех, он, похоже, уставился куда-то в тёмный угол, да ещё для верности обхватил себя руками. Напряжение нарастало.

— А сам ритуал... — напомнил Гарри, разрывая звенящую тишину. — Он лечебный? Как вы сказали он называется? — полюбопытствовал он у спины профессора Снейпа и неожиданно был атакован Гермионой, судорожно вцепившейся в его руку. Пока он разбирался с оцарапавшей его девушкой, с Гриффиндора слетело десять баллов «за непочтительное обращение».

Минерва МакГонагалл и Северус Снейп сверлили друг друга взглядами поверх кровати Гарри, пока новоявленный директор не отвернулся, хотя баллы факультету так и не вернул. Но само его отступление... 

Гарри был ужасно расстроен. Первый раз на его памяти, когда слизеринский гад отступил — молча отступил — перед гриффиндорским деканом, а он этим даже полюбоваться не может. Что за злая судьба!

— Могу я получить свои очки, сэр? Это просто невыносимо — я ничего не вижу и ничего не понимаю!

Неожиданное смирение зельевара на Поттеров, как видно, не распространялось. Снейп навис над Гарри и хищно оскалился, напомнив ему разъярённую горгулью, охранявшую вход в директорские апартаменты. Издаваемое им шипение было образу подстать:

— То, что вы ничего не понимаете, Поттер, как раз нормально, привычно и удивления ни у кого не вызывает...

— Северус! — мгновенно вклинилась профессор МакГонагалл. — Ты обещал, — и веско добавила: — И не обижать мальчика тоже.

«Я угадал! — ликовал Гарри про себя, с трудом удерживаясь от смеха, глядя на мечущегося по проходу между рядами кроватей зельевара. — Он его не хочет проводить, — и принял окончательное решение: — Если это... ну, не то самое, что мне послышалось, — точно надо соглашаться».

Гарри с трудом, но всё же смог повернуться и встретил мечтательный взгляд Рона. Сразу было видно, что тот получает огромное удовольствие от разворачивающегося перед ним действа. Они поняли друг друга без слов. Две физиономии расплылись в одинаковых широченных улыбках. Каково зрелище, а? Директор-слизеринец пляшет под дудку гриффиндорского декана. Истинное наслаждение.

Внезапно Снейп остановился и эффектно повернулся на каблуках. То есть, видимо, эффектно, как это было и всегда, но Гарри с такого расстояния почти ничего не видел: чёрная мантия и волосы зельевара сливались с тенями, скрывающими углы просторного помещения больницы. Последовала пауза, стёршая всякие следы недавнего веселья с лица Гарри, и, наконец, холодный надменный голос приказал, подчёркивая каждое слово:

— Выслушайте меня очень внимательно, мистер Поттер. 

Уже минут через пять Гарри пожалел, что задал вопрос, на который у Снейпа вдруг отыскался столь исчерпывающий и обширный ответ. С трудом, но Гарри выдержал не менее чем часовой краткий экскурс в историю становления магического сообщества на территориях современных Англии, Шотландии и Ирландии, узнал много нового об институте Министерства Магии и о необходимости сохранения культуры магического сообщества, поразился необыкновенной гладкости профессорской речи с использованием словосочетаний наподобие: «консервативная политика», «поведенческая характеристика», «нетрадиционное воспитание», четыре раза утвердительно ответил на вопрос: «Вы слушаете меня, Поттер?», — и сдался. 

Ему казалось, что на его голову надели котёл. Замечательный чугунный котёл с толстыми стенками, где слова из многих слогов встречаются, кружат в танце, расходятся, сходятся и размножаются. «Девиация», «диспропорциональность», «адаптация» отравляли его ум своей бессмысленной тоской, пока он круглыми глазами следил за стремительно перемещающейся под стук каблуков по каменному полу тенью, чем-то похожей на дементора. Несомненно, дементора — Гарри чувствовал себя полностью опустошённым и лишённым какой бы то ни было радости, погребённым под датами и номерами каких-то инструкций и законов и навсегда потерявшимся в мире крючкотворного словоблудия.

— ...Министерством разработана и внедрена программа адаптации волшебников, получивших нетрадиционное воспитание...

_«...глухая ночь, а он несёт такую муть... Прямо как на уроке — откройте страницу пятьсот шестьдесят шесть, прочтите второй абзац...»_

— ...создана специальная комиссия, которая направляет интересы юных волшебников...

_«...его слушателям Орден Мерлина давать надо — за героическое терпение...»_

— ...что ни в коей мере не ограничивает свободу их выбора... 

_«...рядом с ним комфортно только ингредиентам — сушёным, толчёным и дохлым...»_

В творческом подходе к созданию успокаивающих мантр Гарри внезапно достиг невиданных ранее высот. Столь впечатляющих, что на его лицо пробралась озорная улыбка. Но, увы, надолго его фантазии не хватило: мерный стук каблуков и глубокий тембр голоса _лектора_ убивали в любом всякое желание вслушиваться, вдумываться и, тем более, понимать сказанное. 

Кто-то закашлялся, и Гарри с трудом состроил серьёзную мину, провожая расфокусированным взглядом монотонно вещающую фигуру, мерно проплывающую взад-вперед перед осоловевшими участниками ночного бдения. Для полноты картины Гарри не хватало треноги, котла оловянного ученического номер два, черпака, пестика, ступки, остро заточенного ножа и флоббер-червей. Внезапно зельеваренье показалось Гарри невероятно занимательной дисциплиной. У него теперь было с чем сравнивать: Биннс и рядом не стоял с талантами Северуса Снейпа по усыплению и оболваниванию слушателей.

— Вы слушаете меня, Поттер?

— Да, сэр, да, — ответил Гарри, на минуту, всего лишь на минуту, прикрывая глаза.

— ...

Кто-то чувствительно дёрнул его за руку, и Гарри зашипел спросонья.

— Вы слушаете меня, Поттер? — голос Снейпа был отвратительно бодр.

— Да, сэр! 

— Так вот, заканчиваю. Как только клятвы будут произнесены, сформируется магический контракт, что позволит вам, Поттер, обосновано заявить перед министерской комиссией, что вы не нуждаетесь в их помощи и с вашей палочки должны быть сняты следящие и ограничивающие магию проклятья. В течение месяца ритуал будет завершён по модернистскому обряду и, соответственно, вы окажетесь под надлежащей опёкой до достижения вами возраста полного совершеннолетия, — тут Снейп замолчал, и наступила благословенная тишина. 

Ночь уходила. За высокими окнами серело небо, и где-то вдалеке в свои права готовился вступать рассвет нового дня.

Гарри зевнул. Все вставали с насиженных мест, с наслаждением потягиваясь и разминая застывшие от долгой неподвижности мышцы. Рон шумно отряхивал свою помятую мантию — он не удержался и, прикорнув на соседней кровати, продремал последний час профессорских объяснений. Гермиона шуршала каким-то пергаментом. Снейп и МакГонагалл тихо переговаривались. Из открытого кем-то окна тянуло сыростью и прохладой.

Миссис Уизли подошла к Гарри и пригладила тёплой рукой его как всегда растрёпанные волосы.

— Я так горжусь тобой, мой мальчик. Ты такой храбрый, — мягко сказала она и поцеловала его в лоб.

— Да, Гарри. Ты такой молодец. Умный и рассудительный, не побоялся принять правильное решение. Надеюсь только, что ты и дальше постараешься быть послушным и не станешь раздражать Северуса лишний раз. Он многим жертвует ради тебя, — Артур Уизли тоже потрепал его по голове и легонько хлопнул по плечу.

— А... — начал Гарри, но родители Рона уже отошли подальше, и громко окликать их посреди приглушённых разговоров он не решился. «Храбрый», «правильное решение», «жертвует» — он не успел спросить у мистера Уизли, что тот имел в виду. 

Подошла улыбающаяся Гермиона, легко обняла его и, пробормотав на ухо что-то ободряющее, сразу отстранилась. Маячивший позади Рон призывал её поторопиться.

И действительно, к чему бы там это ни было, но всё уже было готово. Стулья исчезли. Факелы вспыхнули ярче и взволнованно затрещали. А рядом с Гарри встали двое — Снейп и МакГонагалл. Гриффиндорский декан, зябко кутающаяся в клетчатую шаль, держала в руках довольно толстую книгу.

— Пора, — и профессор МакГонагалл постучала волшебной палочкой по металлическим замочкам старинного фолианта.

— Вашу руку, Поттер, — холодно приказал Снейп. 

Прямо перед глазами Гарри появилась тонкая бледная рука: узкая ладонь, длинные пальцы, никаких украшений. Гарри шумно вздохнул. Сонливость как рукой сняло. Сердце пустилось вскачь. Его отклика ждали, но он даже не пошевелился, в упор разглядывая переплетение линий, которое, как учила их когда-то Трелони, должно было что-то означать. В данном случае это что-то явно предвещало будущие неприятности для его собственной задницы.

— Ему ещё тяжело двигаться, Северус, — напомнила мадам Помфри, и зельевар, хмыкнув, наклонился к Гарри и, ухватив его правую ладонь, медленно и плавно потянул её за собою вверх.

— Готовы? — спросила МакГонагалл, переворачивая хрустящие страницы книги.

Уверенное и спокойное «да» натолкнулось на робкое «нет». Перелистывание прекратилось.

Гарри поторопился сказать:

— Профессор, мне непонятно...

— Что вам ещё может быть непонятно, Поттер? — едва слышное вначале шипение вмиг выросло до яростного вопля и эхом прокатилось по сводчатой комнате. Гарри ужасно покраснел и попытался выдернуть из жёсткого захвата свою ладонь, но его не отпустили.

— Профессор, вы так подробно всё объяснили, — _«...только, мантикора задери, я, идиот несчастный, всё проспал!..»_ — Но всё же, вы не могли бы... 

— Что вы мямлите, Поттер? — яд капал с кончика языка Снейпа, отравляя остатки самоуважения в душе Гарри. 

Мучительно медленно подбирая слова, Гарри едва выдавил из себя:

— Профессор, скажите, что я получу от этого ритуала? Пожалуйста, сэр. Одним словом.

Выносить презрительный взгляд смотрящего на него сверху вниз Снейпа было невозможно. Всеобщее неодобрение — тоже. Гарри внезапно почувствовал себя очень плохо. Боже, какой же он идиот! Только безмозглый придурок мог заснуть в такой момент и прослушать, что ему предлагают. Он вновь оказался в дураках. Он ничего не понимал, а просить повторения объяснений было смерти подобно.

— Одним словом, сэр, — прошептал Гарри, разглядывая ухмыляющиеся ему складки на белом в розовый цветочек пододеяльнике.

— Защиту, Поттер. Вы получите защиту, — прогнал звенящую тишину усталый голос Снейпа. — Вы довольны? Можно уже начинать?

И Гарри едва слышно ответил: 

— Да, сэр.

Профессор МакГонагалл немедленно начала читать слова заклинания на латыни. При всём желании Гарри не мог понять, о чём идёт речь. Текст был довольно длинный и заковыристый. Ведьма несколько раз запиналась и проговаривала слова почти по слогам. Наконец, она замолчала. Гарри старался ничего не пропустить, но ему было тяжеловато. Ой, он и забыл потребовать свои очки. Взмах волшебной палочки, ещё один. Гарри почувствовал, как вокруг их со Снейпом сцепленных рук забурлила магия, а затем, почти сразу, разлилось мягкое белое свечение.

МакГонагалл восхищённо выдохнула, и Гарри перевёл на неё взгляд, но ведьма более ничем не проявила своих эмоций.

— Северус, ты согласен? — свет через мгновение вспыхнул ярче, и Гарри услышал твёрдое и решительное: «Да».

Оба профессора уставились на него, и МакГонагалл спросила, с силой выделяя последнее слово и явно подсказывая правильный ответ:

— Гарри, ты согласен? 

Казалось, все задержали дыхание. Факелы вспыхнули ярче, безуспешно соревнуясь с окутывающим их руки волшебным сиянием. Тёмные тени придвинулись из дальних углов. Снейп слегка сдавил его ладонь, и Гарри ещё успел подумать: как странно, что у зельевара оказались такие обжигающе горячие руки. Но ответить здесь и сейчас стало мучительно необходимым, и он попытался вспомнить, что надо сказать, и осознал, что не знает. Внезапно тот белый свет показался Гарри вовсе небезобидным — он вспыхивал и мерцал вовне, но он же был и внутри, тёк по венам вместе с кровью, достиг трепыхающегося сердца и отворил губы. И тут до ушей Гарри донёсся собственный дрогнувший голос — он согласился. 

Сразу же свечение стало покалывать и концентрироваться, сплетаясь в клубящиеся нити, сплавляясь в одну широкую сверкающую ленту. Запахло чем-то резким. Лента свернулась, точно пергаментный свиток, сжалась, уменьшилась, разделилась надвое, и одна из частей тотчас обвила безымянный палец правой руки Гарри. Она двигалась и вращалась, согревая кожу своим теплом, а потом внезапно нижнюю фалангу сдавило, и свет, последний раз вспыхнув, погас, а на руке Гарри появилось широкое белое кольцо.

Когда к нему вернулась способность самостоятельно мыслить, Гарри понял, что его рукой завладели Гермиона и Рон, разглядывающие его новоприобретение, а Снейпа нигде не видно. 

«Защиту, я получил защиту», — напомнил себе Гарри ещё раз, но надежда угасала, беспощадно сминаемая громогласными поздравлениями и — о ужас! — пожеланиями счастья и долгих лет совместной жизни. Он не хотел верить. Не хотел. Не хотел. И закрыл глаза.

— Мои очки, мэм, — прошептал Гарри склонившейся над ним мадам Помфри. Та же заставляла его глотать какие-то тошнотворные зелья. — Мои очки, мадам. Прошу вас, — всё настойчивее требовал он. 

Силы возвращались. Забыв о собственной беспомощности, он дёрнул рукой, вырывая свою ладонь у Рона, и мышцы ему подчинились. Но никакой радости от этого он уже не почувствовал.

Наконец-то, очки. Он поспешно схватил их, и его пальцы обожгло изошедшей от них вспышкой магии. Но это его не заинтересовало. Видеть. Видеть. Ему необходимо его увидеть.

Гарри выглядывал высокую чёрную фигуру за окружавшими его людьми, приподнимаясь на локтях и вытягивая шею. А эти всё двигались, смеялись, обнимали его и поздравляли, хлопали по спине и плечам, загораживая того, кого он хотел немедленно увидеть. И убить.

Он молча дёргался и вырывался из их рук, стиснув зубы до боли, пока не услышал тягучее:

— Мне пора, Минерва. Утром, всё утром...

— Сэр! — выкрикнул Гарри. — Профессор Снейп! — заорал он ещё громче. — Да расступитесь же...

Наконец, он увидел бледное невозмутимое лицо, чёрные блестящие глаза. Губы изогнулись в ухмылке. Высокомерной, торжествующей, жестокой. Лёгкий наклон головы, имитирующий прощальный поклон. Откинутые назад пряди тяжёлых волос. Стремительное движение, и профессор скрылся за дверью в вихре взметнувшейся вслед мантии. Резное чудовище с глухим стуком вернулось в свой проем.

«Он меня обманул. Обманул. Разыграл меня, как по нотам», — билось внутри Гарри, не сводящего глаз с захлопнувшейся двери.


	3. Как же в этом разобраться?

Откуда-то издалека доносились возбуждённые голоса, выясняющие что-то на повышенных тонах, хлопанье открывающихся и закрывающихся дверей, лязганье доспехов и звон стекла. 

Гарри хмыкнул и перевернулся на другой бок, спасаясь от наглых солнечных лучей, ещё четыре часа назад притворявшихся робкими дрожащими пятнышками на краешке оконной рамы, а сейчас вероломно отвоевавших у него почти всю подушку и даже не побоявшихся установить свой флаг на кончике его носа. Он лежал, прикрыв глаза, и рассеянно водил пальцем по завиткам причудливой вышивки хогвартских простыней. Отвлечься от собственных мыслей, хоть на секунду перестать думать, ну никак не получалось.

Зелья, что дала ему ночью мадам Помфри, Гарри очень помогли, и к этому времени у него уже почти ничего не болело — так ничего особенного: кое-где обиженно ныли мышцы, да изредка ноги скручивали небольшие судороги, лёгкие и быстропроходящие. Больничная кровать была удобной. Приятный ветерок веял от открытого окна. На дворе было тихо, только мелкие пичуги надрывали глотки, разбираясь между собой по-своему. Хорошо. Живи да радуйся.

Ему было мучительно тошно.

Крики, доносившиеся из-за двери, приблизились, но он не обращал на них внимания, всё глубже погружаясь в себя и не замечая, как приглушённые толстыми стенами вопли возвращают ему воспоминания о своих собственных, раздававшихся здесь же, в больничном крыле, несколько часов тому назад. Он уже и не помнил, что конкретно орал. О чём — знал хорошо, забудешь о таком... Но конкретных слов не помнил.

А вот на зрительную память жаловаться не приходилось: покрасневшая миссис Уизли, побледневший мистер Уизли — одинаково рыжеволосые и несчастные, разъярённая до алых пятен на щеках и ушедшая, хлопнув дверью, профессор МакГонагалл, мадам Помфри, насильно пичкающая его успокоительным, размахивающий руками Рон с перекошенным лицом и сосредоточенная, удивительно спокойная Гермиона, непробиваемая, не реагирующая ни на что. Спокойная ровно до того момента, как он, Гарри, заявил им всем в лицо, что они продали его сальноволосому ублюдку за тридцать сребреников. 

Больше ему ничего не удалось сказать, пусть и хотелось сказать много _чего_ — он не успел выдать и сотой доли того, что рвалось с языка. Гермионе удалось живо его успокоить — лёгким движением руки и невербальным _Silencio_. И всё: экспрессивная и образная речь Гарри оборвалась на полуслове. 

Зато начались другие: ему высказали тоже весьма много, эмоционально и с фантазией. Особенно ярко выступила та же Гермиона, помахивая палочкой у него перед носом. Гарри не хотелось вспоминать, что она при этом говорила. Впрочем, он был уверен, не пройдёт и пары часов, как ему вновь придётся выслушать всё то же самое и в том же исполнении. А может и не раз.

Он поднес поближе к глазам свою правую руку, украшенную тонкой вязью старого шрама _«Я никогда не должен лгать»_ и изуродованную белым кольцом. Кольцо, такое широкое, что почти закрывало всю фалангу безымянного пальца, было сплошь испещрено какими-то непонятными значками и рунами. Впрочем, значения этих рун Гарри тоже были неизвестны. 

«Спросить бы Гермиону...», — но её здесь не было, а если бы и была... Он не стал бы у неё ничего спрашивать. 

Он потянул кольцо с пальца, и, как и сто раз до этого, оно ему не поддалось. Мысли Гарри без спросу перетекли с самого кольца на момент его обретения и на того, кого он за всё это должен был «поблагодарить». Вот же гад! Слизеринский урод! Снейп обставил его так элегантно и чисто, что Гарри до сих пор удивлялся. Ну как он мог так повестись? А тот разыграл всё как по нотам: продемонстрировал свою незаинтересованность, позволил себя, скользкую гадину, уговорить, отвлек внимание, добился его, Гарри, рассеянности, ничего не объяснил, но иллюзию объяснения создал полную, и... не оставил никакого выбора. 

«И вот на тебе, Гарри, — помолвка», — слово жгло. Гарри перекатывал его на языке, но от этого оно не становилось менее ядовитым.

А у него вообще-то девушка была. Джинни зовут. Как же он этой девушке скажет, что вдруг, откуда ни возьмись, нежданно-негаданно, с бухты-барахты обручился со Снейпом? Какой великолепный разговор его ожидает, не правда ли? 

Хотя... А ведь родители Рона и сам Рон были здесь. Замечательно. Просто за-ме-ча-тель-но. Значит, он не только обручился, не только с мужчиной, но ещё и по благословению родителей и старшего брата своей девушки. Ему не придётся ничего Джинни объяснять. Они сами всё ей расскажут. И он навсегда её потеряет. За-ме-ча-тель-но. 

«С Джинни можно смело распрощаться», — и Гарри сжал руку в кулак, безжалостно сминая льняную ткань с только что почти любовно разглаженной им самим вышивкой. 

Джинни — уже, очевидно, бывшая девушка. Странно, если бы она осталась нынешней. Она переживёт. Посидит, обдумает всё, вспомнит, что всё, что между ними было — это та пара поцелуев да несколько прогулок наедине, и то, что они уже не встречались целый год. После битвы и до этой его странной болезни прошло около месяца. Такая суматоха, суета, а он так и не смог с ней поговорить, как полагается. Это сначала, а потом и вовсе не захотел. Он вообще потом ни с кем не хотел разговаривать. Он хотел молчать, и чтобы его оставили в покое, а ещё — вернуть прошлое и исправить всё, сделать так, чтобы из-за него никто не погиб. Чтобы они остались живы. Те, кто умерли из-за него, те, кто приходили к нему во снах. Родители, и Сириус, и Люпин с Тонкс, и погибшие ребята, и Дамблдор. Только вот Снейпа всё не было. А он так ждал, так жаждал его увидеть — прощения попросить, повиниться и помириться. Да если б он знал, к чему исполнение его желания приведет... 

Кубок с тыквенным соком, стоящий на тумбочке у кровати, задребезжал, и Гарри в сто первый раз за это утро приказал себе о Снейпе не думать. Даже мысленно не произносить его имя. Новый Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Персональный кошмар Гарри Поттера.

В общем, тогда, после похорон, в мучительном июне, он спал всё больше и больше. Ему вспомнилось, как однажды зашедшая проведать его Гермиона насмешничала, что уж теперь-то ему никак не отвертеться. Теперь все доказательства его львиной анимагической сущности на лицо. «Самцы, — сообщила она, — тоже по двадцать часов в сутки спят. Так что, — утверждала она, — сохатым Гарри не быть. А вот сонным и вечнолохматым — легко».

Гарри скривился. 

Гермиона. Опять она. Верная, надёжная, преданная... Или предавшая? Ну как в этом разобраться? Как всё это понять? А ведь он, дурак, ещё думал, что его друзья тоже не подозревали, к чему дело идет. А они... Господи!

Он сжал побелевшие губы. В горле клекотало. Думать о них было ещё обиднее, чем о... О нём Гарри обещал себе не думать. Хотя бы пока.

«Ты ещё извиняться будешь. И за грубость по отношению к профессору Снейпу тоже. И совершенно неважно слышал он тебя или нет. Достаточно того, что мы тебя слышали!» — возмущенные слова срывались с губ Гермионы, а он не верил, просто не верил, что она может это говорить. И направлять на него свою волшебную палочку, и приковывать его к кровати связывающим заклинанием...

А сейчас, утром, всё выглядело ещё нереальней и ненормальней. И не желало укладываться у него ни в голове, ни в сердце.

«Конечно, извиняться. Конечно, буду. А уж перед Снейпом — всенепременно... Да они... Предатели!» — и Гарри, не удержавшись, вцепился в кольцо зубами и потянул. Чуть челюсть не вывихнул, а оно, невредимое, всё так же сияло ослепительно белым на его пальце. 

Обручён. Он обручён. Помолвлен. Вроде бы ещё свободен, а уже всё — отмечен. И метка вон. Тавро. Знак. Собственность Северуса Т. Снейпа, который «оказал тебе, Гарри, честь, согласившись заключить с тобой брак».

«Честь. Оказал честь... — Гарри задохнулся, а кубок опять задребезжал и подпрыгнул, расплескивая свое оранжевое содержимое. — Оказывается, это великой честью называется, когда уродливый старый хрыч объявляет на весь мир, что собирается взять тебя в свою постель». 

Картины одна другой отвратительней замелькали перед глазами Гарри, и он загородился от белого света рукой, утыкая нос в подушку и кусая уголок изрядно пожёванной наволочки. Но видения бледного черноволосого мужчины, склоняющегося над ним, прикасающегося к нему, берущего его... никуда не делись. Они, как и всю эту бессонную то ли ночь, то ли утро, терзали безо всякой жалости душу, предвещали невыносимые страдания телу и, в конце концов, заставили измученного Гарри взвыть... Завыть так страшно, что залетевшая на подоконник синичка, трудолюбиво выковыривающая из тёмного угла сороконожку себе на обед, бросила счастливицу восвояси и умчалась прочь.

Невесёлые мысли, крутящиеся в голове долгие часы, замерли, когда вплотную приблизившиеся шум и крики стихли, и внезапно воцарилась полная тишина. Где-то на минуту. А затем помещение больницы заполнили возбуждённые голоса. Прибытие многочисленной компании сопровождалось оглушительным звуком захлопнувшейся двери.

Гарри потянул одеяло на себя, накрываясь с головой: «Не хочу их видеть. Не хочу никого видеть».

Когда одеяло с него сорвали — нежелание значительно возросло. Возле его кровати стояла, помахивая волшебной палочкой, пухлая низкорослая ведьма в завитых локонах, украшенных (как она считала) чёрным бантом, и в неизменной розовой кофточке. 

Старый шрам на многострадальной правой руке Гарри тотчас заныл.

— Миссис Амбридж, — признал он и сел на кровати, спустив босые ноги на голый каменный пол.

Настроение было препаршивейшее и до её появления. Сейчас же... И Гарри, скривив уголки губ в неприветливой ухмылке, уставился на нелепый чёрный бант, находящийся как раз на уровне его глаз. 

Что ж, если его желают рассматривать в пижаме — пожалуйста, он не в претензии. И Гарри, вроде бы рассеянно, почесал пятернёй живот, а потом вцепился обеими руками в воронье гнездо, изредка, по недоразумению, называемое причёской. Пара движений, и он стал выглядеть куда хуже обычного. Жарко подышав на стёклышки очков, Гарри протер их полой пижамной куртки и водрузил на собственный нос. Его туалет, как нельзя более подходящий для приёма конкретно этой гостьи, был завершён. 

— Приятно видеть, что вы меня помните, мистер Поттер.

Союз звонкого девичьего голоска и безобразной старой ведьмы был столь же уместен, как пирога с патокой и мухи. Или жабы. Старое прозвище этой мымры вспомнилось мгновенно, и Гарри оскалился в «улыбке». 

— Но крайне неприятно видеть, мистер Поттер, что вы так и не научились себя вести, — миссис Амбридж мило улыбнулась, и у Гарри тревожно засосало под ложечкой. — Но не беспокойтесь, мистер Поттер. Я здесь именно с этой целью — научить вас вести себя так, как это положено воспитанному молодому волшебнику. Тем более мне это приятно сделать для _вас_. Дуэль с Сами-Знаете-Кем и победа в ней поставили вас, мистер Поттер, на первую строчку в списке молодых волшебников нетрадиционного воспитания, о которых Министерство приняло весьма мудрое и своевременное решение позаботиться.

— Чего? — вырвалось у Гарри. Нет, он не цитировал сейчас Рона, но слова старой перечницы о «молодых волшебниках нетрадиционного воспитания» и связанной с ними «заботой Министерства» кое о чём, или скорее кое о ком, ему живо напомнили. 

Ведьма приблизилась на шажок и уперлась волшебной палочкой ему в подбородок, заставляя поднять лицо к слепящему свету. Сощурив свои маленькие глазки, она принялась внимательно разглядывать будущего воспитанника.

— Да, Миранда, полагаю, для нас с вами здесь намечается огромный фронт работ. За два года никак не управимся. Внесите имя молодого человека в особый список, ему там самое место, — сказала она кому-то, и Гарри, развлекавшийся тем, что глазел на коротышку сверху вниз, резко отшатнулся и, развернувшись, уставился на свиту «милой» дамы.

Появление призрака прошлого выбило его из колеи настолько, что он и не посмотрел, с кем это она сюда прибыла. Ого, сколько же здесь народа! Ещё одна сухощавая ведьма, — видимо, та самая Миранда. Гарри пригляделся: знакомые все лица! Он её точно уже где-то раньше видел. Ах, да, в Министерстве — то ли секретарь суда, то ли чей-то помощник. Пара крупных незнакомых мужчин с мрачными физиономиями, взирающие на него исподлобья. В аврорских мантиях. Аврорских? Странно, но это было именно так. А ещё — мадам Помфри, запыхавшаяся и раскрасневшаяся, всклокоченный Филч со своей драгоценной кошкой и хмурящаяся профессор МакГонагалл, сурово глядящая на незваных гостей поверх квадратных очков.

— Итак, дорогой, одевайся. Ты идёшь с нами, — сообщила Амбридж своим тоненьким голоском, вновь тыкая ему в подбородок волшебной палочкой и заставляя развернуться к себе. — Немедленно, — и она ласково улыбнулась.

— Что? — выпалил Гарри и уточнил своё веское, как он считал, мнение: — Да я не хочу. И никуда не пойду.

— Ха-ха, дорогой. Ха-ха. Очень смешно, — она тщательно изобразила веселье (все кроме неё поморщились), а затем, резко повернувшись, скомандовала: — Петерсон, Флетчер, объясните молодому человеку, как ему д _о_ лжно себя вести, когда с ним разговаривает первый заместитель Министра Магии.

Двое авроров приблизились к Гарри и встали с обеих сторон от него.

— Не спорь и одевайся, — приказал один из них устало.

— Собирайся и не выкаблучивайся, — добавил второй, поигрывая волшебной палочкой.

Видимо, ожидая от своей затеи некое развлечение, бывший главный инспектор Хогвартса мигом наколдовала себе уютное креслице, обитое розовым плюшем в цветочек, и с удобством в нём расположилась. Что стоя, что сидя, её рост особенно не изменился.

Гарри ещё ничего не успел сказать или сделать, как начала кричать мадам Помфри:

— Вы не имеете права! Он мой пациент и только пару часов назад очнулся. Мальчик так долго был в коме. Он ещё не здоров. Вы не посмеете его отсюда забрать!

Амбридж даже не посмотрела в сторону возмущённой фельдшерицы. Вместо этого всё своё внимание она уделила появившемуся блюдечку с чашкой тонкого фарфора. По больнице поплыл аромат мятного чая.

— Я же говорила вам, Амбридж, мистер Поттер помолвлен! Мы не позволим вам никуда забрать Гарри без ведома его наречённого, — решительно высказалась МакГонагалл, и, хотя она не кричала, но её тона было вполне достаточно, чтобы рука гостьи дрогнула, и чай пролился на пол.

Аргус Филч недовольно заворчал, глядя на лужу на полу. Его кошка мяукнула.

— Какая милая киска, — отреагировала Амбридж, с деликатным звяканьем возвратив серебряную ложечку на фарфоровое блюдечко. — Кис-кис! Иди сюда, киска! — позвала она кошку, глядя при этом на профессора МакГонагалл.

Гарри во все глаза уставился на меряющих друг друга неприязненными взглядами ведьм: МакГонагалл выглядела крайне разозленной, Амбридж, как и всегда прежде, — самодовольной манерной дурой. Филч закатил глаза. А миссис Норрис ощетинилась, взвыла, словно сейчас на дворе был март, и, спрыгнув с рук своего хозяина, забралась под шкаф, заметно поторапливаясь оказаться где-нибудь подальше от этой... Даже кошки иногда выражаются, но миссис Норрис была очень воспитанной.

— Он обручён! — выкрикнула МакГонагалл так зло, что авроры заметно вздрогнули. Первый поспешил вытащить свою волшебную палочку. Второй опустил тяжёлую руку на плечо вскочившего с места Гарри и усадил его обратно на край кровати. Назревали крупные неприятности.

«И не только на мою задницу, — решил Гарри, — но опять из-за моей».

Он уже собрался вмешаться и разобраться, что все эти люди от него хотят, но не успел — противник решил сменить тактику и провести переговоры. 

— Моя дорогая профессор МакГонагалл, — прочирикала Амбридж из своего мягкого розового кресла, избавляясь от чайной пары одним взмахом волшебной палочки. — Моя дорогая Минерва, — прощебетала она ещё нежнее, заметив, как вытянулось лицо гриффиндорского декана. — Позвольте мне быть немного фамильярной и так вас называть на правах нашей старой дружбы, сложившейся в тот чудесный год, когда дорогой Корнелиус уговорил меня помочь Хогвартсу, и мы с вами недолго работали вместе над воспитанием наших милых деток. К сожалению, нужды Министерства заставили меня оставить наш старый Хогвартс. Но сейчас, как вам, несомненно, известно, — Амбридж гордо выпрямилась и словно стала выше ростом, — Министру было угодно назначить меня на пост председателя комиссии по опеке и контролю надлежащего обучения юных волшебников, получивших нетрадиционное воспитание. 

Гарри нахмурился. Слова старой ведьмы ужасно походили на те, что он слышал от... что он слышал этой ночью. 

Тем временем та, лучась от счастья, продолжала:

— Министерством разработана специальная инструкция, в которой очень подробно и понятно объяснено, о ком из юных волшебников д _о_ лжно позаботиться нашей комиссии. Этот документ не только подписан Министром, но и согласован с Визенгамотом ввиду особой важности и деликатности поднимаемых вопросов. И кому как не мне — непосредственному участнику разработки инструкции № 1215/16 от 31 октября 1998 года — знать, что наш дорогой мистер Поттер безусловно попадает под её действие, — тут ведьма повернулась к Гарри и осклабилась, видя его явное недоумение и беспокойство. 

Гарри попытался было что-то вставить, но его опять опередили.

— Мистер Поттер помолвлен и имеет преимущественное право на воспитание в семье, — отчеканила профессор МакГонагалл. — Глава 5, пункт 2 вашей драгоценной инструкции. Возвращайтесь в кровать, мистер Поттер, отдыхайте, набирайтесь сил. С вами, Долорес, он никуда не пойдет!

Гарри, видя абсолютную уверенность и несгибаемую решительность своего декана, чуть-чуть успокоился, хотя так ничего и не понял. Вся эта казуистика сводила его с ума. И конвой из скучающих авроров оптимизма не добавлял.

— Прецедент Риддла-Поттера, пункт 13, глава 27, — напевно продекламировала Амбридж, — устанавливает, что магический потенциал главы семьи должен превышать или быть равным магическому потенциалу воспитанника. В противном случае опека и воспитание внутри семьи оцениваются как недостаточные и, соответственно, усыновление или заключение брака признаётся недействительным. Так что, юный мистер Поттер, одевайтесь, собирайтесь. Вы отправляетесь с нами. А ваша помолвка аннулируется. Я даже разрешу вам отправить сову, чтобы проинформировать невесту, — добавила она тоном, говорящим, что подобная любезность с её стороны приравнивается к великому благодеянию.

Слова «ваша помолвка аннулируется» пролились бальзамом на истерзанное сердце Гарри. А возможность проинформировать _невесту_ радовала вдвойне. Это не означало, что он соглашался вообще на какую-либо навязанную опеку над собою. Нет и нет! Но он всерьёз задумался о том, что подчиниться Министерству всё же будет, несомненно, привлекательнее брачного союза с... с Тем-Кого-Он-Не-Хотел-Сейчас-Вспоминать. 

Но профессор МакГонагалл вовсе не собиралась сдаваться и, не дав Гарри что-либо сказать, заявила:

— Мистер Поттер останется здесь. Его будущий супруг полностью соответствует предъявляемым Министерством требованиям. Он британец, холост, традиционного воспитания, из старинного магического рода, имеет постоянный источник доходов, занимает достойное положение в обществе. Кроме того, у него достаточный опыт воспитания юных волшебников, и ему не составит особого труда должным образом наставить мистера Поттера.

— И его магический потенциал... — сладко протянула чиновница, предвкушая скорое поражение упрямой спорщицы. К удивлению Гарри, тот факт, что будущий супруг — мужчина, никаких возражений у Амбридж не вызвал.

— Соответствует! — рявкнула потерявшая всякое терпение МакГонагалл. Гарри, как и остальные присутствующие, едва успевал переводить взгляд между ведьмами, увлеченно перебрасывающимися короткими фразами.

— Это невозможно, — заявила Амбридж снисходительно. — Мистер Поттер по оценке министерской комиссии потенциально является великим волшебником. Возможно величайшим из ныне живущих...

— Северуса Снейпа вы считаете недостаточно одарённым, чтобы справиться с мальчиком, которому только предстоит развивать свой магический дар? — зло прошипела МакГонагалл.

Вот тут уж Долорес Амбридж, не скрываясь, захихикала. Гарри показалось, что ужасней зрелища он в жизни не видел. Нет, видел, конечно, но отвратительней этого было мало. 

— Мерлин! Какая занимательная шутка! Какое воображение! И вы считаете, я поверю, что самый завидный жених Британии польстился на это малолетнее недоразумение? — и раскрасневшаяся ведьма махнула рукой в сторону Гарри и, не сдержавшись, расхохоталась.

Гарри насупился, одновременно пытаясь примирить факт оценки себя «малолетним недоразумением» — ладно уж, старую жабу в его поклонницы никто никогда бы не записал — и её же утверждение, что Северус Снейп является «самым завидным женихом Британии». Гарри всё больше казалось, что это какой-то неправильный мир. Будто, проснувшись, он оказался где-то в альтернативной реальности. Или всё это сон... Последняя мысль показалась ему самой здравой, и Гарри с силой ущипнул себя. Больно. Амбридж всё так же мерзко хихикала, а МакГонагалл негодовала.

— Да, я это утверждаю! — кипятилась профессор. — Я сама провела ритуал помолвки сегодня утром. Мне ли не знать! Северус согласился взять мистера Поттера в супруги.

Амбридж вытирала слёзы белоснежным платочком и на слова оппонентки внимания не обращала. Согласился ли Гарри на брак, никто не спрашивал.

— Но я совершеннолетний, — наконец-таки Гарри дождался достаточной паузы и поспешил высказать свой самый железный аргумент. — Мне уже давно семнадцать.

— Вы не являетесь совершеннолетним, мистер Поттер. Вы — всего лишь дееспособный. А совершеннолетним станете, когда вам исполнится двадцать один год. И, как получивший нетрадиционное воспитание, согласно инструкции № 1215/16 от 31 октября 1998 года...

— Какого октября? Какого года? — внезапно воскликнул Гарри. Если первый раз ему показалось, что она оговорилась, то сейчас... — Да постойте вы! — заорал он на мерзкую тётку, а потом умоляюще уставился на своих и тише, уже догадываясь, что ничего хорошего не услышит, спросил: — Какое сегодня число?

— Петерсон! Флетчер! — звонкий голосок Амбридж предвещал аврорам наказание почище написания строчек пыточным пером. — По какой причине молодой человек прерывает меня и, вообще, позволяет себе повышать голос на первого заместителя Министра Магии? Вы не знаете своей работы? Вам она кажется слишком сложной?

Давление на плечо Гарри усилилось, но он и не заметил этого. Он во все глаза смотрел на растерянную мадам Помфри, робко улыбающуюся ему и разводящую руками, и перевел взгляд на окно, впитывая синее небо, зелёные верхушки деревьев, колышущиеся на ветру, пение невидимого жаворонка, и повторил про себя невероятное: «Второе августа одна тысяча девятьсот девяносто девятого года». Год. Он потерял целый год. Осознать и понять ему не дали. Один из авроров хлопнул его по плечу, привлекая внимание к тому, что с наслаждением вещала Амбридж.

— Так вот, мистер Поттер, — ласково говорила она, — согласно инструкции № 1215/16 от 31 октября 1998 года вы, как волшебник, получивший нетрадиционное воспитание, будете должны сдать специальный экзамен по магической культуре и истории развития магического общества. Только успешная сдача гарантирует вам получение гражданских прав. В противном случае вы будете считаться лицом без гражданства: не сможете занять должность в Министерстве, избирать или быть избранным. Ах да, и на вашу палочку будут наложены ограничения, — сообщила весьма довольная Амбридж и веско закончила: — А до тех пор, пока вы не сдадите экзамен, будете находиться под министерской опекой.

«И вы сможете обосновано заявить перед министерской комиссией, что не нуждаетесь в их помощи... В течение месяца ритуал будет завершен, и вы окажетесь под надлежащей опекой до достижения вами возраста полного совершеннолетия», — вспомнилось Гарри то, что ночью казалось бессмысленной белибердой. 

Гарри попытался вывернуться из-под тяжёлой руки и встать, но ему не дали. Другое плечо охватили жёсткие пальцы, встряхнули его, и он услышал категоричное:

— Заткнись и не рыпайся!

— Он будет находиться под опекой Северуса — его будущего супруга и главы их семьи! — тем временем кричала профессор МакГонагалл.

Амбридж зло уставилась на неё своими маленькими глазками, и, впервые со времени появления здесь, девичий голосок её подвел. 

— Довольно! Мне этот фарс уже порядком надоел! — взвизгнула она и поспешила выбраться из нелепого розового кресла. Ведьма вытащила свою волшебную палочку и встала в дуэльную позу, что выглядело смешно, но только на первый взгляд.

Численный перевес был на стороне захватчика: разъярённая Амбридж с компаньонкой, вооружённой блокнотом и палочкой, и двое авроров. И с другой стороны — не менее разозлённая профессор МакГонагалл, мадам Помфри с палочкой, хорошо знакомой с исцеляющими заклинаниями, но в данной ситуации это было не совсем к месту, и Филч, уже без кошки. Ещё Гарри посчитал и себя — в качестве грубой беспалочковой силы.

«Нам нужна помощь», — решил он и уставился на резную дверь.

И она отворилась. 

Вошедший человек моментально изменил расстановку сил, причём, что удивительно, с обеих сторон: Амбридж и МакГонагалл одновременно бросились к нему за поддержкой. Соратники обеих ведьм расслабились, и единственным недовольным (слабо, ох, как слабо сказано) оказался растрёпанный мальчишка в круглых очках и полосатой пижаме.


	4. Где же ваша гриффиндорская храбрость, Поттер?

Мадам Помфри склонилась над Гарри, заслонив собой и дверь, и стоящее возле неё трио — пухлую коротышку в розовом, сухощавую высокую ведьму в клетчатом и ещё более высокого мужчину в пронзительно чёрном. Они тихо переговаривались, и ничего, ничего внятного, кроме тихого гула голосов, не было слышно.

— Как вы себя чувствуете, мистер Поттер? Ещё где-то болит? — спрашивала фельдшерица и, не дожидаясь ответа, вливала в него уже третий флакончик на этот раз до изжоги горького зелья. 

Гарри безропотно принимал лекарства, одновременно пытаясь высмотреть, что же там, у двери, происходит. Картина менялась. Профессор МакГонагалл ушла. За ней следом потянулся Филч, громогласными сюсюканьями, заглушающими всё, что Гарри так хотел услышать, выманивший свою драгоценную кошку из-под шкафа. Смотрителю пришлось спрятать свою облезлую компаньонку под сюртук — она ни в какую не желала приближаться к любительнице кошек в розовой пушистой кофте и, соответственно, к выходу. Наконец, за Филчем и его жалобно мяукавшей ношей со стуком затворилась дверь, и сразу стало потише.

Авроры также покинули их, повинуясь повелительному взмаху толстой маленькой ручки с коллекцией перстней и визгливому окрику, сменившемуся ласковым бормотанием сразу же, стоило Амбридж вернуться к прерванному разговору. Уходя, один из них, помоложе, как раз тот, что с такой силой давил Гарри на плечо и наверняка понаставил синяков, тихонько пробасил:

— Ну, ты это, парень, не взыщи, ежели чего... Приказ, сам понимаешь.

Мадам Помфри самозабвенно продолжала хлопотать, словно кошка над единственным оставшимся из выводка котёнком.

— Ну-ка, мистер Поттер, скажите-ка мне, где у вас болит? — приговаривала она, проводя диагностику ловкими взмахами волшебной палочки. — Наверняка ж ноги ноют. А как коленки? Вы уже пробовали ходить? — и она озабоченно покачала головой. — Конечно, мы делали массаж и специальные ванны, и профессор Снейп сварил для вас особые восстанавливающие зелья, но, боюсь, быстро осложнения после такой длительной обездвиженности не пройдут, — как видно, коленки ей и вправду не понравились. — Так что квиддич для вас, мистер Поттер, под категорическим запретом ещё минимум на неделю. А там — посмотрим. И никакой беготни! Ежедневные медленные прогулки на свежем воздухе, но не переутомляться. Договорились?

Гарри изумленно вгляделся в её круглое простоватое лицо и вздохнул. Ну что тут скажешь? Последним, что его волновало сейчас, был квиддич — это уж точно. О прогулках он также не помышлял. Ни один из навязываемых ему опекунов особой любовью к квиддичу или прогулкам, как ему помнилось, не отличался. И учитывая все обстоятельства, видимо, ни метлы, ни белого света Гарри ещё долго не придётся увидеть. Вид умиротворённо общающейся парочки у двери доказывал ему это со всей очевидностью.

— Почему вы мне сразу не сказали, ну... это... что уже год прошёл? — буркнул он, отвлекаясь от занимавшей его сцены. Ему всё ещё до конца не верилось, и Гарри какой-то маленькой частью себя иррационально надеялся, что всё-таки ослышался. 

«Пусть бы ослышался!» — желал он, хотя и знал, что это практически невозможно: ведь второе августа одна тысяча девятьсот девяносто девятого года было озвучено не одним человеком, а нестройным хором нескольких голосов. 

Потом, вспомнив, что фельдшерица, в общем-то, ни в чём перед ним не виновата, он кривовато ей улыбнулся.

— Мадам Помфри, так почему?

— Так решил профессор Снейп... — она посмотрела на Гарри, бросила взгляд на его кольцо, с улыбкой взлохматила ему волосы и, внезапно отбросив официальность, наклонилась поближе и зашептала ему на ухо: — Он сказал, что нам не стоит пугать тебя сразу. Что сначала надо провести ритуал, а ты, даже если что-то сначала не поймешь, то позже разберёшься. Главное, чтобы Министерство тебя под свой контроль не заполучило. Пусть министерские оставят тебя в покое — и ты, не торопясь, всё обдумаешь, с друзьями посоветуешься, всё для себя прояснишь... Вот так-то, Гарри. Посиди пока, я тебе успокоительное принесу. Лёгонькое, не бойся, — она похлопала его по руке и отошла, а Гарри всё пытался переварить последнее, услышанное от нее: — Не беспокойся ни о чём, Гарри. Северус лучше знает, что тебе сейчас нужно.

Вот теперь успокоительное, и не такое уж лёгкое, Гарри точно бы не помешало. Ненавидящим взглядом он следил за тем, как стоящий вдалеке Снейп ухмыляется, что-то рассказывает, жестикулирует, как летящие рукава чёрной мантии подчёркивают выразительные движения рук, как солнце освещает блестящие волосы и бледное лицо. Каждой клеточкой своего тела и каждой фиброй души Гарри ненавидел его, не мог его видеть и не мог отвести от него взгляда. Этот образ будто отпечатался на сетчатке его глаз, и, что бы Гарри ни делал, куда бы ни смотрел, о чем бы ни пытался думать, всё равно видел только его — этого невыносимого, наглого человека, посмевшего без спроса вмешаться и, более того, решать за него, Гарри, вознамерившегося управлять им, его жизнью. 

Широко распахнув глаза и почти не мигая, Гарри смотрел на непрошеного вершителя своей судьбы, не замечая, как слепит полуденное солнце и по щекам ползут горячие слёзы. Только ощущение чего-то холодного и мокрого на подбородке заставило Гарри осознать свою слабость и яростно рвануть на себя пододеяльник, стараясь скорее вытереть лицо. 

«Это всё солнце,— сказал себе Гарри, пересаживаясь на кровати из простреливаемой яркими лучами зоны в тень. — Я вовсе и не плакал. Ещё чего! Да из-за него... Никогда!»

Покрасневший, с упрямо сжатыми губами, сощуренными глазами, мокрыми ресницами, Гарри смотрел, как двое самозванцев-опекунов медленно направляются к нему. Снейп шёл позади, пропустив даму вперёд, и Гарри, наконец, услышал, о чём они говорят. Не то чтобы это подняло ему настроение, скорее наоборот.

— Вы сомневаетесь, Долорес? Зря. Юные мальчики меня вполне привлекают... Нет, я вовсе не считаю его нескладным... Долорес, дорогая, это дело вкуса... Ну, конечно, его придётся и причесать, и приодеть... Воспитанием тоже надо заняться, но некоторая порывистость и эмоциональность весьма и весьма... О своём статусе и статусе своего супруга я позабочусь сам... Нет, Долорес, я справляюсь. Да и, думаю, первая леди, несомненно, вмешается и захочет помочь мне со свадьбой... У неё превосходный вкус... Ну, конечно, в присутствии Министра... Вряд ли он будет вести церемонию, но всё возможно... Безусловно, Долорес, вы получите приглашение... Да, нечто грандиозное. К сожалению, от прессы никуда не скрыться... Непременно с соблюдением всех традиций... Думаю, белая мантия ему очень пойдёт... Первая брачная ночь... 

Тут Снейп резко остановился и перестал напоминать человека, отбывающего повинность разговора со своей старой ворчливой тётушкой. Вся напускная любезность и равнодушие вмиг слетели с него вместе с образом лощёного аристократа, и он жёстким непримиримым тоном отчеканил: 

— Нет, Долорес, я категорически против вашего присутствия в моей спальне в такой ответственный момент. 

Амбридж захихикала, но её никто не поддержал, и, более того, казалось, лето внезапно кончилось и сменилось морозной зимою — таким ощутимым холодом потянуло от застывшего истуканом тёмного мага. Ведьма как-то съёжилась и словно стала меньше ростом. 

— Нет, нет, что вы, Северус, не в самый момент. Всего лишь на следующее утро, — уговаривала она, робко улыбаясь и нервно стреляя своими маленькими глазками по сторонам, словно боясь встретиться с его неприязненным взглядом.

— Это не то зрелище, которое предназначено для глаз благонравной леди, — угрожающе протянул Снейп и скрестил руки на груди знакомым жестом. Его пальцы принялись наигрывать воинственный марш.

Гарри затошнило. Ему тоже казалось, что любое подобное зрелище с участием Снейпа не должно быть предназначено для чьих-либо глаз. А факт, что он, Гарри, предположительно будет партнёром Снейпа в этом самом «зрелище», скрутил желудок мучительными спазмами. Не то чтобы он на это согласился. Да лучше сдохнуть! Но сама картинка... Гарри с силой прижал руки к животу. Брошенный на Снейпа исподлобья взгляд подтвердил, что судорожные движения не остались незамеченными и вызвали неудовольствие.

— Но вы же знаете, Северус, что согласно инструкции номер...

— Я помню её номер, Долорес, — отрезал профессор.

— Э-э-э... — сбитая с толку ведьма потеряла свою мысль и замолчала. Потом шумно завздыхала, чем-то зашуршала и вытащила из кармана мантии маленькую коробочку. Любовно её обтёрла кружевным платочком и взмахнула волшебной палочкой. Книга дюйма три-четыре толщиной зависла в воздухе.

— Страница пятьсот шестьдесят шесть, второй абзац, — проворковала Амбридж, и они вместе склонились над текстом. — Вот видите, Северус, в процедуру входит проверка истинности намерений брачующихся.

Снейп гордо выпрямился и отточенным движением откинул чёрные пряди своих волос назад.

— Вы считаете, что и в моём случае стоит беспокоиться о незавершённости брака? — выразительная бровь, прищур глаз и ухмылка делали своё дело и убеждали, что уж такой мужчина не упустит своего.

— Но процедура... Инструкция требует... — пролепетала растерявшаяся чиновница. 

— Вовсе не наблюдения за процессом. А лишь уверенности Министерства в искреннем желании вступающих в брак жить вместе, во всех смыслах этого слова.

Снейп задумчиво провёл по губам подушечкой пальца. 

— Да, думаю, что смогу вас убедить в искренности своих намерений, мадам. И сделаю это немедленно, — заявил он, бросив оценивающий взгляд на похолодевшего от дурного предчувствия Гарри. 

— О, — щёки Амбридж окрасились под цвет её кофты, что совсем её не украсило. — Я вовсе не настаиваю на немедленном...

— Вы меня не так поняли, Долорес, — Снейп мерзко ухмыльнулся. — Всего лишь небольшой физический контакт, доказывающий с определённостью, что обман Министерства ни в коей мере не входит в мои... наши намерения.

Сердце Гарри гулко забилось. Он ещё не представлял, какую очередную пакость подбросит ему злодейка-судьба, но в том, что она готовится это сделать, был уверен абсолютно.

— Выпейте это, мистер Поттер.

Незаметно приблизившаяся мадам Помфри заставила Гарри открыть рот и принять на этот раз ради разнообразия сладкое с горчинкой и какими-то комочками зелье. Гарри сглотнул, и фельдшерица заботливо растёрла его горло. Потом наклонилась и, глядя ему прямо в глаза, умоляюще зашептала:

— Гарри, дорогой, будь умницей. Не перечь. Что бы Северус сейчас ни говорил или ни делал — не перечь ему и на всё соглашайся. Потерпи, дорогой. Как только эта, — она мастерски отразила голосом своё мнение об «этой», — уйдёт, тебе всё ещё раз объяснят. Так надо, Гарри. Потерпи. Не сорвись. Просто потерпи.

И фельдшерица оставила его одного, напоследок сжав его руку и ободряюще улыбнувшись. Выглядела она при этом взволнованной и неуверенной. А Гарри себя так чувствовал.

— ...Я не думаю, _мистер Снейп_ , — меж тем возражала Амбридж тоненьким голоском прилежной маленькой девочки, — что этого будет достаточно.

— Не хотелось бы беспокоить Министра по такому мелкому вопросу, — Снейп сделал паузу, но собеседница безмолвствовала, и его голос заметно потяжелел: — Но если вы меня вынудите, _миссис Амбридж_...

Он ещё помолчал, сверля её взглядом, но ведьма притворялась, что намёков не понимает. И в то же время на её лице застыло странное выражение из смеси неуверенности, обиды и тоски, так похожее на гримасу домового эльфа, не знающего куда бежать и чьи приказы скорее выполнять. При изрядной доле воображения её даже можно было заподозрить в желании побиться головой о стенку. Но Гарри предпочёл не поверить собственным глазам.

— Министр со всей определённостью инструктировал меня по надлежащему исполнению инструкции, — объяснила чиновница свой отказ, и её голосок дрогнул. — И я обязалась информировать его обо всех отклонениях от установленной процедуры.

Снейп нахмурился, а затем смерил её яростным взглядом. 

— А скажите-ка, миссис Амбридж, — внезапно его тон стал на удивление равнодушным, а на лицо вернулось прежнее скучающее выражение, — сколько воспитанников сейчас у вас на попечении?

— После того как Министр по представлению комиссии одобрил брак Криви, осталось пятнадцать, — отчиталась она звонко.

— Как интересно, мадам... А в последнем отчёте о работе вашего отдела сказано, что у вас в подчинении находится сорок человек, включая шесть авроров. Боюсь, Визенгамот может поднять вопрос об эффективности расстановки высококвалифицированных кадров в Министерстве.

— Вы уверены, сэр?

— Более чем, — лениво процедил Снейп, отворачиваясь от ведьмы и неспешно подходя к открытому окну. — Министр, как мне известно, в последнее время всерьёз озабочен вопросом сокращения затрат на содержание аппарата Министерства. В Визенгамоте поговаривают о создании специальной комиссии по изысканию внутренних резервов.

Амбридж сделала шажок назад и растерянно огляделась. Она рассеянно посмотрела на Гарри, нервно дёргающего полу своей пижамной куртки, на суетящуюся у дальнего шкафа с зельями Помфри и, наконец, остановила взгляд на своей сухопарой помощнице. Та немедленно вскочила с одной из кроватей, где тихонько, словно серая мышка, просидела всё это время, и поспешила передать своей начальнице блокнот и перо. Так же незаметно и почти бесшумно она вернулась назад, уселась и уставилась в окно. Как будто её здесь и не было.

— Кхем-кхем, — театрально покашляла Амбридж и любезно сообщила повернувшемуся к ней Снейпу: — Я готова засвидетельствовать истинность ваших намерений, _Северус_.

— Вы уверены, _Долорес?_ — осведомился тот. — Значит, Министра по нашему вопросу мы не станем беспокоить?

— Беспокоить Министра по таким пустякам... — она неопределённо махнула пухлой рукой. — Ну что вы, Северус. Тем более в вашем случае отклонения от стандартной процедуры нет вовсе, — и подобострастно улыбнувшись, Амбридж продолжила своим самым сладким голоском: — Я понимаю, дорогой, с какой нежностью и любовью вы относитесь к этому мальчику, его юности и чистоте. И всем сердцем принимая ваше беспокойство, Северус, об его психическом здоровье и не желая несвоевременным вторжением причинить травму этому нежному и безыскусному цветку, столь много и долго страдавшему...

Гарри хмыкнул. Внезапная трансформация «малолетнего недоразумения» в «нежный и безыскусный цветок» впечатляла. 

Тем временем ведьма выпустила на волю волшебное перо и блокнот и сменила тон на официальный: 

— Для протокола. Я, Долорес Джейн Амбридж, председатель комиссии по опеке и контролю надлежащего обучения юных волшебников, получивших нетрадиционное воспитание, заявляю, что в деле о назначении опеки С.Т. Снейп — Г.Дж. Поттер при заполнении пункта 16 стандартной анкеты применимо положение 12 перечня исключений инструкции № 1215/16 от 31 октября 1998 года, глава 36, раздел 5, приложение 4. А именно «угроза жизни и здоровью подопечного». Вследствие этого я принимаю в качестве надлежащего доказательства истинности намерений вступающих в брак минимальный физический контакт, а именно поцелуй.

Гарри вскочил. Что-то разбилось в дальнем углу — мадам Помфри размахивала руками и активно призывала его успокоиться. Гарри отвернулся от неё, встретил напряжённый, тяжёлый взгляд Снейпа и сел обратно на кровать. Сердце билось почему-то в горле. Мыслей в голове не было, кроме одной, ставшей родной и привычной: «Я его убью».

Ведьма остановила своё перо и проинформировала Снейпа:

— Я жду, Северус.

Гарри нервно сглотнул.

Снейп с невозмутимым видом направился к нему, и чем ближе он подходил, тем больше Гарри трясло. Внутри всё колотилось, дыхание перехватывало, а руки дрожали так, что он с силой вцепился в одеяло, пытаясь себя обуздать. Единственное, что его удержало от негодующего крика — это кружащееся вокруг него воспоминание о мадам Помфри, шепчущей: «Потерпи, Гарри. Просто потерпи...» — и сладкий вкус зелья на языке.

Его заставили встать. 

— Убью, — твёрдо пообещал Гарри дорогому чёрному шёлку на профессорской груди.

— Где же ваша гриффиндорская храбрость, Поттер? — раздалось сверху, и Гарри запрокинул голову, встречая насмешливый взгляд и подрагивающие от едва сдерживаемого смеха губы. 

— Не смейте! — прошипел он, пятясь назад и утыкаясь в край кровати. 

— Потом благодарить меня будете, Поттер, — руки профессора, лежащие на плечах Гарри и обжигающие сквозь тонкую ткань пижамы, не отпустили и потянули вперёд, очень плотно вжимая его в худощавое жёсткое тело. Очень интимно. 

— Нет! — и Гарри упёрся ладонями в грудь профессора, изо всех сил отталкивая его. Бёдра при этом толкнулись вперёд, прикосновение получилось каким-то провокационным, и он жутко покраснел.

— Да, Поттер, и ещё извинитесь потом, — низкий глубокий голос Снейпа, шепчущего ему на ухо, завораживал вне зависимости от того, что тот говорил. 

В тот же миг лицо Гарри было поднято резким и сильным движением, и его губы встретились с чужими, нежеланными и удивительно нежными. Летящими прикосновениями они легко скользили по его плотно сжатым губам. Выдающийся нос профессору тоже не помешал. В общем — ничего ужасного, и даже вполне приятно, если бы это была Джинни или любая другая девушка, а не Снейп.

— Убью! — выдохнул Гарри и сразу же понял, что выбрал неудачный момент для того, чтобы вообще открывать рот.

Его оплошностью воспользовались. С блеском. Его пили, его ласкали, его дразнили, на него наступали, его брали, ему давали вдохнуть воздуха и принимались терзать вновь. 

Тот, кто это делал, — делал это мастерски. В какой-то момент Гарри забыл, где он, с кем он, и собственное имя, потерялся в неге, задохнулся под тяжестью навалившейся истомы. Его уже не надо было держать — так, самую малость поддерживать, чтобы он не упал: коленки у него дрожали и ноги подкашивались. 

Его руки осязали чудесные шелковистые волосы, глаза были закрыты, а в голове хоровод водили разноцветные бабочки. Эти бестии размножались, завоёвывая себе жизненное пространство в груди и животе, и вскоре Гарри ощутил свои собственные крылья, расправившиеся за спиной и дрожащие от нетерпения. 

Ему было мало, он желал большего. 

Но большего ему не дали. Наоборот, его лишили чудесных прикосновений, напоследок облизав жарко и влажно. 

Гарри недовольно замычал. И его притянули обратно к сильному горячему телу, и рука человека, дарившего ему такие чудесные ощущения, стала ритмично поглаживать его спину между лопаток. Вторая — прижала его кружащуюся голову к груди, и Гарри нежно потёрся щекой о гладкую шёлковую ткань. Вверху сдавленно вздохнули. И Гарри сделал так ещё раз, чувствуя, как под его руками загнанно бьётся чьё-то сердце.

— Надлежащее доказательство истинности намерений вступающих в брак в виде минимального физического контакта засвидетельствовано второго августа одна тысяча девятьсот девяносто девятого года в двенадцать часов десять минут пополудни. Свидетель — Долорес Джейн Амбридж, председатель комиссии, — раздался голос, и волшебство кончилось.


	5. На что это вы намекаете?

— Спокойно, Поттер. Молчи! И не дёргайся, мантикора тебя задери!

Гарри неистово вырывался из жёстких и сильных рук, удерживающих его в опасной близости от ненавистного обманщика, и шумно сопел. Но освободиться никак не удавалось. Больше не стесняясь и не сдерживаясь, он с силой ткнул кулаком куда-то в твёрдый плоский живот и, изогнувшись, вцепился обеими руками в чужую ладонь, по одному отрывая впившиеся в плечо пальцы. Пальцы не поддавались.

— Да уймись же, Поттер! — продолжал шипеть мерзавец Гарри на ухо, не только не выпуская из кольца своих рук, а наоборот — притягивая всё ближе.

А ближе уже было некуда. Ощущения от соприкосновения с чужим телом, к которому его вынуждали прижиматься, были... Проклятье! Они просто были, и Гарри выворачивался, пытаясь от этих невыносимых ощущений избавиться.

Снейп как-то ловко его развернул, и Гарри ахнул от резкой боли, прострелившей заведённую за спину и зафиксированную в крайне неудобном положении руку. Жёсткий захват заставил его выгнуться и выпятить грудь. Столкновение было... омерзительным. Именно так Гарри назвал собственные чувства, когда в очередной раз у него сбилось дыхание и сердце загрохотало в ушах. 

Он уже собирался заорать — но рот закрыла жаркая твёрдая ладонь. Ещё одно неловкое движение — и очки съехали набок. Однако это не помешало Гарри отметить во всех подробностях, как растрёпаны волосы зельевара, как покраснели и припухли всегда бескровные тонкие губы, как слабый румянец расцвёл на бледных щеках. Выглядел профессор отвратительно. Уж куда хуже прежнего, когда бледно-землистое лицо с огромным носом пряталось за сомнительной завесой из сальных волос. 

Сальноволосый... Нет, сегодня _не_ сальноволосый, но, несомненно, ублюдок!

Памятное ощущение волос Снейпа, скользящих меж пальцев гладким шёлком и ласкающих ладони, наполняло происходящее оттенком безумия. А уж терзавшая его сладость рта, до того извергавшего на Гарри исключительно презрительные колкости... Воспоминание о собственной слабости сводило с ума и питало жгучую ненависть по отношению к этому бесстыжему негодяю, заставляло кровь жаркими толчками пульсировать в венах.

Гарри сдавлено застонал от боли в вывернутой правой руке. Сражаться одной левой не получалось: он всего-то и смог, что ухватиться за гладкую ткань профессорской мантии и тянуть до треска. Вот и всё его весьма слабое сопротивление. И Гарри, не найдя иных средств борьбы, решился и с мыслью: «На войне все средства хороши!» — попытался укусить закрывавшую рот ладонь. Не совсем удачно: влажно и скользко, а зубы вообще едва коснулись горячей кожи. Но попытку оценили, и рот оказался изрядно занят костяшками чужих пальцев: сомкнуть зубы или укусить уже не получалось. Гарри брыкнулся и то ли застонал, то ли замычал. Он и сам не понял.

Тесный контакт. Уж куда больше минимального.

Видимо, так посчитал не только он.

— Кхем-кхем, — раздалось подозрительно ненатуральное покашливанье где-то рядом, напоминая, что враг здесь не один. 

Гарри Амбридж не видел, ему весь обзор загораживал зельевар. 

«Ещё б её и не слышать! А лучше — если бы её здесь и не было! И Снейпа — тоже!» — в своих кровожадных мечтах Гарри уже видел себя танцующим джигу на общей могиле этой мерзкой парочки.

— Северус, дорогой, прежде чем документы пойдут на обработку, вам надо будет представить справку о составе семьи, справку о доходах, справку об уплате налогов, справку о принадлежащей или длительно арендуемой недвижимости, справку от целителя из Святого Мунго о состоянии здоровья...

Кошмар продолжался, и Гарри яростно рванулся, почти сбивая профессора с ног.

— Мистер Поттер, в конце концов! — взвизгнула ведьма, прерываясь на самом интересном для нее месте. — Вы можете хоть на минуту остановиться и перестать хотя бы при мне срывать одежду со своего наречённого? Дайте мне договорить и уйти. И можете вытворять всё что душе угодно!

Гарри чуть не задохнулся. Что она сейчас сказала? Что он срывает одежду... Что она имела в виду? Ей, что, кажется, что он... Господи! И выкручиваясь из захвата, Гарри всем телом выгнулся, поднимаясь на носочки и елозя по чужому твёрдому животу. И не только животу.

«Ой, ой, ой!» — подумал Гарри, утраивая усилия.

Профессор словно закаменел, а Гарри так и не удалось вырваться. Хватка Снейпа была поистине железной. 

— Вот же несдержанный, невоспитанный мальчишка! — проворчала Амбридж вполголоса и продолжила ласково: — Северус, мне повторить вам перечень?

Ответа Снейпа ей пришлось немного подождать.

— Не стоит, — хрипло сказал тот наконец. — Было бы крайне любезно с вашей стороны, Долорес, если бы вы поручили своей помощнице подготовить для меня список документов и...

Он прервался и, наклонившись к уху извивающегося Гарри, жарко прошипел: 

— Да перестань же ёрзать, олух! — давление на руку стало поистине невыносимым, и Гарри даже показалось, что она сейчас сломается. Он бы заорал от боли, но его рот более чем надежно закрывала другая рука зельевара. 

Снейп ещё недолго помолчал, обдувая горячим дыханием макушку Гарри.

— Ах да, Долорес, и пусть передаст список моему помощнику — Персивалю Уизли. Он подготовит все необходимые справки в кратчайшие сроки... — долгий шумный выдох завершился низким, почти грубым: — А сейчас извините нас, Долорес, нам срочно необходимо побыть наедине.

— Кхем-кхем... — прозвучало опять.

— Что ещё?! — прорычал Снейп, и Гарри мучительно засопел.

— Желаю вам безоблачного счастья и долгих лет совместной жизни, — сладко прощебетала Амбридж, и тут же раздался цокот каблуков, удаляющийся и становящийся тише. Уходя, она возмущённо бормотала себе под нос что-то о нетерпеливых мальчишках. А затем до Гарри донеслось визгливое: — А вы что здесь делаете? Вон отсюда!

Дверь с грохотом закрылась за продолжавшей ругаться неведомо на кого ведьмой. 

Тотчас Гарри отпустили, более того, оттолкнули, да так, что он упал поперёк своей кровати. Всё, что он мог и хотел сейчас, оказавшись на свободе, — перевести дыхание. И потому лежал и со свистом дышал. А ещё смотрел.

Приподнявшись на здоровом локте, он смотрел сквозь свои перекосившиеся очки, как взъерошенный Снейп, не сводя с него, Гарри, своих чёрных яростно сверкающих глаз, делает несколько неуверенных шагов назад, утыкается в кровать, останавливается, шумно тянет воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, резко разворачивается и стремительным вихрем уносится прочь, чтобы через пару ударов сердца оказаться у открытого окна. Смотрел, как застывает его высокая фигура, как успокаиваются складки чёрной мантии и лишь плечи профессора заметно поднимаются и опускаются вверх-вниз. 

Гарри, не позволяя себе ни на мгновение отвлечься от наблюдения за противником, рывком передвинулся на кровати чуть наискосок, и пружины протестующе взвыли. Снейп желания напасть на него не проявлял, стоял всё так же неподвижно и, как видно, очень интересовался окружающим пейзажем. И Гарри принялся растирать ноющие следы пальцев профессора на своей многострадальной руке. 

Молчали оба.

Наконец от окна раздалось сдавленное:

— Вы — невыносимый идиот, Поттер! — голос развернувшегося лицом к Гарри Снейпа набирал силу и выразительность. — Невыносимый, маленький, тупоголовый, бестолковый придурок, никогда никого не слушающий, всегда нарывающийся на неприятности и всегда в эти неприятности втягивающий всех, кому не посчастливилось оказаться рядом! Что вы вытворяли здесь сейчас, хотелось бы мне знать?! — крик нарастал, доказывая с очевидностью, что у Снейпа здоровые и сильные лёгкие и прекрасно натренированные преподавательской деятельностью связки.

— А вы? — вопль Гарри был не менее яростный и оглушительный. — Вы... Вы поцеловали меня!

— И что с того? — переждав задохнувшееся «Ах!», Снейп с вызовом закончил: — Вам, по-моему, понравилось. Или собираетесь солгать мне?

— Вам, по-моему, тоже! А лгать вам я не рискну! Только не вам! Такому мастеру! Куда уж мне?! — вскочивший с кровати Гарри отвесил издевательский поклон.

— На что это вы намекаете? — голос Снейпа понизился до едва слышного шепота.

— Я не намекаю! Я прямым текстом говорю, что вы меня обманули, что вы мне солгали...

— И в чём же, мистер Поттер, я солгал вам? Позвольте полюбопытствовать, в чём же вы видите обман с моей стороны... — чем громче кричал Гарри, тем тише цедил слова Снейп, тем острее становился буравящий Гарри взгляд сузившихся холодных глаз.

Вот тут уж Гарри потерял голову. Он бросился вперёд, и только воспоминание об обжигающих прикосновениях удержало его от опрометчивого стремления приблизиться к профессору на расстояние удара. Гарри буквально заставил себя проглотить острое и горячее желание свернуть Снейпу его длинный крючковатый нос. Остановившись футах в семи от зельевара, Гарри воспользовался единственным оставшимся у него оружием — словом. 

Подпрыгивая босиком на даже летом холодном каменном полу, размахивая руками и не слушая в ответ ни слова, он орал своё. О том, какой Снейп невыносимый ублюдок; о том, как он посмел вмешаться в его, Гарри, жизнь и погубил его; о том, как Снейп манипулировал им, как запудрил ему мозги, как заставил его заснуть и не услышать самое важное; о том, что суть ритуала можно было прояснить двумя словами, а не многочасовыми разглагольствованиями о политике и истории; о вечной несправедливости, о снятых баллах и о том, что профессор на Гарри всегда смотрел, будто на флоббер-червя...

Чем в большее неистовство приходил Гарри, тем более отстранённым и невозмутимым выглядел Снейп. Скрестив руки на груди и наигрывая лёгкий мотивчик своими длинными пальцами, он безмолвно, со снисходительной ленивой ухмылкой следил за предназначенным ему одному экспрессивным выступлением и, похоже, даже не собирался отвечать Гарри на его всё более задыхающиеся и хриплые выкрики. Это отстранённое спокойствие выводило из себя куда больше любого изощрённого оскорбления.

Гарри судорожно закашлялся, сгибаясь почти пополам и прижимая руки к разрывающемуся горлу. 

— Уж в этом, мистер Поттер, вы ошибаетесь. Я всегда был к вам справедлив и оценивал вас исключительно по заслугам. А вот от флоббер-червей и была, и есть хоть какая-то польза, — воспользовавшись относительной тишиной, профессор с нескрываемым удовольствием высказался в ответ на последний вопль Гарри. — Может, воды, Поттер? Переведёте дыхание, попьёте. Я подожду. Не часто в последнее время мне доводится услышать о себе столько нового и интересного. А уж исполненного в столь искренней манере... — и мерзкий негодяй издевательски хмыкнул.

— Профессор Снейп! Профессор!

Звонкий голос Гермионы прервал едва отдышавшегося Гарри на полуслове, и оба спорщика повернулись к нежданной посетительнице. 

— Вас ждет профессор МакГонагалл, — торопливо говорила она. — И ещё она просила вам сообщить, сэр, что Амбридж уже отбыла по каминной сети. А также, что вас разыскивает Перси с кучей бумаг на рассмотрение. Он очень просил напомнить вам, сэр, о деле какого-то Греймака Тугого Мешка. Заседание сегодня в три пополудни малым составом Визенгамота. Сказал, что вам, сэр, обязательно надо ознакомиться с поданными обеими сторонами петициями до слушания.

Гермиона и Рон, улыбающиеся и довольные, весёлые и радостные, стояли посреди помещения, взявшись за руки.

Гарри начало трясти.

— Вас можно поздравить, сэр, так ведь? Она сдалась, ведь так? — их сияющие лица вызвали у Гарри неконтролируемую дрожь. — Гарри, как здорово! Ты теперь свободен! 

Гарри отшатнулся от Гермионы и ринулся прочь от Рона. Прислонившись спиной к холодной каменной кладке толстых хогвартских стен, он повернул голову к Снейпу и поймал его оценивающий взгляд. Очень раздражающий взгляд.

— Мою волшебную палочку, Снейп! — прохрипел Гарри, едва справившись со спазмами в горле. Безоружным он с Гермионой больше разговаривать не собирался. — Вы ведь уже получили всё, что хотели. Отдайте мне её, наконец!

— Какая поразительная наивность, — Снейп был безжалостен. — Я получил от вас ещё далеко не всё, что хотел, мистер Поттер.

Думать, что от него ещё может хотеть этот извращенец, Гарри не мог. Уж очень тошно было. И страшно. 

— Палочку! — взвился Гарри, который вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что его хватает только на простые короткие слова.

Рон и Гермиона выглядели всё более обеспокоенными. 

— Как вам угодно, мистер Поттер. Поппи, — позвал Снейп фельдшерицу, и Гарри понял, что всё это время она находилась здесь, слышала и видела всё, что между ними происходило. Жар огнедышащей лавой разлился по лицу и шее Гарри и даже забрался под пижамную куртку. — Отдайте ему его палочку, Поппи, и пусть с ней делает что хочет.

Мадам Помфри подошла к Гарри, торжественно неся на вытянутых руках длинный тёмный футляр. На чёрном бархате в небольшом углублении лежала старая знакомая — да что там знакомая? родственница! любимая! — волшебная палочка из остролиста одиннадцати дюймов длиной с сердцевиной из пера феникса. Гарри тотчас схватил её, и руки чувствительно обожгло вспышкой неизвестной магии. 

Гарри взмахнул палочкой. Ничего. Ни вибрации, ни ощущения силы. Даже искр не было. В его руках был кусок деревяшки и не более. Он попробовал ещё раз. И ещё раз. Ничего, ни дуновения магии. Даже наоборот, казалось, что палочка высасывает волшебство из окружающего пространства. У Гарри закружилась голова.

— Что с ней? — сдавленно произнёс он. Из всех событий сегодняшнего дня ощущение мертвенной тишины от его волшебной палочки оказалось самым ужасным. — Что со мной? — спросил он, прозревая, что навязанный брак с ненавистным учителем зелий с мерзким характером и отвратительной внешностью — далеко не худшее из того, что может случиться с волшебником.

Снейп задумчиво провёл подушечкой указательного пальца по своей нижней губе и ответил, хотя отчаявшийся разобраться хоть в чём-нибудь Гарри его ответа уже и не ждал. По крайней мере, понятного ответа уж точно не ждал. И был очень удивлён, услышав неторопливое:

— Если бы вы меня слушали, мистер Поттер, то знали бы, что на все ваши личные вещи Министерством, а конкретно миссис Амбридж, были наложены следящие проклятия. Второе из них вы активировали сейчас, а ранним утром то же произошло с вашими очками. И именно по этой причине вы, Поттер, имели возможность сегодня пообщаться с миссис Амбридж... Вы слушаете меня, Поттер? — внезапно спросил Снейп.

Гарри вздрогнул, борясь с воспоминанием о ночном кошмаре, и привычно выдал:

— Да, сэр, — однако, наученный горьким опытом, уж в этот раз он поклялся не упустить ни одного слова из речи профессора. 

— Хорошо, что мне, наконец, удалось привлечь ваше внимание, — Гарри обиженно вскинул голову, но на Снейпа его мимика никакого впечатления не произвела. — А ещё, Поттер, на вашу волшебную палочку Министерством, а конкретно той же миссис Амбридж, было наложено ограничивающее магию проклятие. И оно будет с вашей палочки снято только в том случае, если вы, Поттер, согласитесь на опеку. Либо на министерскую в лице нашей _милой_ миссис Амбридж, либо на мою, в которой я, Поттер, буду вынужден выступить в роли вашего супруга, — последнее слово Снейп почти что выплюнул, так оно ему, видно, не нравилось. Кольцо Гарри внезапно нагрелось и, опустив взгляд, он заметил, что оно слегка светится.

Снейп помолчал, разглядывая Гарри, словно букашку, или нет, скорее, как сомнительного качества ингредиент перед отправкой его в какое-то неведомое зелье. 

— У вас, Поттер, есть ещё третий вариант. Уйти. Просто взять свои очки, неработающую палочку и уйти в мир магглов. Правда, в этом случае Министерство конфискует все деньги, доставшиеся вам от родителей. Оно совершенно справедливо считает, что галлеоны вам в маггловском мире ни к чему. И вы сможете вернуться к вашим _милым_ родственникам... Вам всё понятно, Поттер? — процедил профессор, который почему-то был совершенно спокоен совсем недавно, выслушивая с невозмутимым видом его возмущённые вопли, но сейчас, казалось, злился всё больше.

— Да, сэр, — ответил Гарри, как и до этого, но теперь ему было всё более чем понятно. Куда уж понятнее — он находился в полном... В общем там, где никто в здравом уме по собственной воле находиться не захочет. Выбор между Амбридж, Снейпом и Дурсли для него был сравним с выбором между удушением, четвертованием и каторгой. Последнее, по крайней мере, означало жизнь как таковую, и он задумался о том, что в маггловском мире не умел делать ничего, кроме уборки, прополки сорняков в саду и готовки завтраков, не имел образования, кроме начальной школы, и что Дурсли его возвращению, мягко говоря, обрадоваться не должны. 

Его печальные размышления прервал голос пристально разглядывающего его Снейпа, и Гарри внезапно вспомнил о легилименции и единственном из известных Гарри практикующем специалисте из оставшихся в живых после последней магической войны. 

— Мне не нужна легилименция, Поттер, чтобы предположить охватившее вас пораженческое настроение. Что, уже прикидываете, как будете обустраиваться в маггловском мире? Не так ли? Рассматриваете варианты? Какая профессия вам подойдёт больше: дворника или посудомойки? — цедил Снейп презрительно, а Гарри слушал, не имея ни сил, ни желания возражать: всё сказанное было правдой.

Внезапно тон профессора изменился, и он, глядя на Гарри сверху вниз, громко и отчётливо, почти по слогам, выдал:

— Всегда считал вас, Поттер, трусом. Трусливым безответственным мальчишкой, ничем не отличающимся от вашего покойного отца.

Гарри задохнулся.

— Вы называете меня трусом, Снейп? — ярость, владевшая им прежде, когда он выкрикивал оскорбления в это отвратительное надменное лицо, не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, что Гарри испытывал сейчас. — Вы называете меня трусом, Снейп? — повторил он вполголоса, дрожа от ненависти. — И смеете вспоминать моего отца? — прошипел Гарри разозлённой змеёй. 

Больше всего на свете он жаждал сейчас владеть работающей палочкой и доказать невыносимому ублюдку, что в достаточной мере овладел всеми тремя непростительными заклятьями. 

— Не сметь называть меня трусом! — выкрикнул он, глядя в сузившиеся холодные глаза на высокомерном лице и делая шаг вперед.

— Так докажите мне это, Поттер, — вкрадчиво зашептал Снейп, — докажите мне, что вы не трус. Покажите мне свою смелость, не побоявшись принять мою защиту и моё имя. Докажите мне свою храбрость — посмейте выбраться с моей помощью из ловушки, которую устроили специально для вас. Продемонстрируйте всем своё мужество — наплевав на владеющие вами предрассудки, сыграйте в этой игре так, чтобы вас уважали и друзья, и враги...

Едва дыша, Гарри слушал глубокий, бархатистый голос, льющийся в уши и отравляющий, подобно яду. Чёрные глаза завораживали, и он был не в силах отвести от них свой взгляд.

— Вы правильно поняли меня, Поттер. Вашим единственным шансом стать свободным в магическом мире является смирение и подчинение мне в рамках брачного союза между нами. 

Голова у Гарри кружилась, и он, крепко сжимая в руках бесполезную палочку, сделал ещё один шаг вперёд, подчиняясь чарующему голосу и властному взгляду.

— Уверен, вы, воспитанный магглами и впитавший их предубеждения, и не подозреваете, что в магическом мире брак между людьми одного пола допустим и считается нормой. О да, я вполне представляю ваш страх лишиться мужественности и достоинства в глазах общества. Но вы зря опасаетесь. Этого не будет. Единственный, кто считает подобный брак ненормальным — это вы. 

— Я вас не люблю, — так же тихо, как говорил Снейп, сообщил Гарри, пододвигаясь к профессору ещё на один шаг.

— Взаимно, Поттер, — рассмеялся — не ухмыльнулся, не фыркнул, а именно рассмеялся — Снейп. Гарри не верил ни своим глазам, ни своим ушам. А Снейп меж тем продолжал всё так же тихо и вкрадчиво, ловя внимание Гарри полутонами и оттенками тембра своего голоса: — Это политика, Поттер. Большая игра. Власть. Деньги. И наш брак будет первым шагом, что позволит вам, Поттер, не проиграть. Сохранить свободу, магию и собственность. Приобрести дополнительный вес в обществе и нужные связи. Чтобы в следующей игре, когда придёт ваше время, не только фигуры, но и само шахматное поле рисовать самому, а не быть пешкой, разменной монетой, танцующей марионеткой в чужих, даже самых благородных, но чужих руках.

«Не быть пешкой в чужих, пусть и благородных, но чужих руках...» — прошелестело эхом у Гарри в голове. Он знал, о какой игре шла речь, и на чьи благородные руки сейчас намекал Снейп. Вспомнил блуждание в пустоте, незнание, голод и холод, отчаяние, владевшее им постоянно, груз ответственности, поселившийся на его плечах, чувство обречённости и собственную осознанную готовность умереть. Вот какими были его воспоминания о седобородом старике в голубой мантии, так искренне ему, Гарри, сочувствовавшем, но в то же время не побоявшемся провести его по шахматному, больше похожему на минное, полю до задуманной цели.

— Вот именно, Поттер, — подтвердил вкрадчивый голос. — Вы хорошая, добротная, благонравная пешка, выполнившая свой долг до конца, дошедшая до края доски и остановившаяся в раздумье, что ей делать дальше, как ей жить теперь? Вы, Поттер, должны были превратиться в ферзя. И ходить так, как вам это угодно. Но, увы, ваша бездеятельность и слабость, вполне объяснимая и логичная, вызванная предсказуемой болезнью, привела к тому, что на поле началась иная партия, а вы, то ли пешка, то ли ферзь, всё стоите на краю доски. Так вот, Поттер, единственный ваш шанс — неожиданная игра в свободном стиле, изучение противника и выжидание до тех пор, пока вы досконально не разберётесь в сложившейся ситуации. В противном случае вас, Поттер, сметут. И никто из игроков не станет сожалеть о вас и вашей слабости. Все завоёванное вами просто разорвут на куски другие игроки, и от вас не останется ничего, даже воспоминаний.

Голос замолк, и Гарри вздрогнул, осознав, что незаметно для себя приблизился к Снейпу почти вплотную. Он поднял голову и встретил его непроницаемый взгляд.

— Почему вы всё это не сказали мне ночью? — спросил Гарри тихо.

— Я знаю вас, Поттер. Вы можете решиться на что-либо, только находясь на грани. Вы сомневались бы и юлили. Искали бы благородные причины увильнуть... Я выбрал за вас. И не собираюсь извиняться...

— Не сомневался в этом, — буркнул Гарри.

Снейп, не замечая его недовольства, продолжал:

— ...потому что знаю вас, Поттер, и знаю, что вы выберете, когда вместо безрассудства и эмоций в вашей голове заговорит голос благоразумия.

— А эта большая игра, о которой вы сейчас говорили... Какие в ней правила? В чём суть? Почему так получилось, что я сейчас нахожусь в такой ловушке?

И как всегда в таких ситуациях бывает, судьба не позволила Гарри получить ответ на столь животрепещущий вопрос. Камин, безжизненный и погасший в связи с летним временем, внезапно вспыхнул зелёным, и из него решительно вышла профессор МакГонагалл. 

— Северус! — воскликнула она. — Министр требует тебя к себе немедленно. Поспеши! В такой ярости я его не видела никогда. Он кричал на меня через камин в твоём кабинете и даже пытался пару раз ударить тростью, когда я отказалась выдать твоё местонахождение.

— Успешно? — живо поинтересовался Снейп.

— Нет конечно! — ведьма фыркнула. — Он промахнулся. И его кто-то оттащил.

— А вот это уже хорошо. Значит, у меня есть все шансы...

— Профессор Снейп! — выкрикнул Гарри, с тоской наблюдая за ускользающим от него бесценным источником информации. — А как же я?

— А вы, Поттер, отправляйтесь со своими друзьями в Нору. Миссис Уизли повторно введёт вас в курс дела. Я же поговорю с вами вечером, — профессор стоял уже в камине, держа в руках горсть дымолётного порошка. — И да, Поттер, пятьдесят баллов с Гриффиндора за устроенную вами безобразную детскую сцену. Минерва, это остаётся без обсуждений. Он приложил большое старание и честно заслужил свою награду.

Гарри не успел ничего возразить. 

— Атриум! — громко объявил Снейп и исчез в зелёном пламени.


	6. Чего уж тут непонятного?

Старый сундук был невообразимо грязен и весь зарос паутиной. Складывалось такое впечатление, что за год к нему никто не прикоснулся и пальцем. В вылизанной до последнего закутка больнице, что касалось и этой аккуратно прибранной каморки для хранения разных разностей, такая откровенная запущенность выглядела более чем странно. На неё просто невозможно было не обратить внимания. 

Гарри с силой потёр обожжённые следящим проклятием пальцы и в который раз вспомнил недобрым словом исполнительную и предусмотрительную Амбридж: догадаться о причинах появления в больнице этого рая для пауков было вовсе несложно. Смахнув толстый слой грязи с поцарапанной крышки своего сундука, он посмотрел на посеревшую ладонь и оглушительно чихнул. Пыльное облако поднялось в воздух и заискрило в солнечных лучах, настырно лезущих изо всех щелей в сумрачную каморку. Гарри с надеждой потянул за литую ручку сундука, но она не поддалась, а ключа у него не было. 

«Без магии, как без рук», — подумал он. Взмахи волшебной палочки лишь ещё больше разогнали пыль, и она, сверкая бриллиантами, закружилась в рассеянном солнечном свете. А это был совсем не тот результат, который бы Гарри устроил.

Смотреть на кусок деревяшки, служивший ему когда-то верой и правдой, а теперь мёртвый и безжизненный, сил не было. И он положил бесполезный артефакт на ближайшую полку, между батареей разновеликих стаканов и широкой банкой с белобрюхой лягушкой внутри. Земноводное дёрнулось, ударив перепончатой лапой о толстое стекло, и Гарри невольно отшатнулся назад. 

Бултыхающееся в мутной воде создание напомнило ему коллекцию других, только сушёных и дохлых, и он помрачнел. Призрачное видение коллекционера, расставляющего свои экспонаты по многочисленным полкам, не радовало, и Гарри поспешил отбросить неприятные мысли. Судить о причинах поступков зельевара, гадать о том, сказал ли тот правду или солгал, предполагать дальнейшие его действия было бессмысленно — всё равно не угадаешь. В воздухе, помимо пыли, носились сотни «почему». А ответить на них не получалось — информации было до обидного мало. 

«Большая игра...» — заманчивые слова своевольно всплыли на поверхность сознания, и Гарри затолкал их поглубже. Сначала ему нужны были объяснения, много объяснений, предыстория, факты, причины, фигуры. И только тогда, разобравшись в ситуации, как ему было обещано, он сможет сыграть свою партию. Запланированная на вечер встреча со Снейпом была из ряда тех, что и хочется, и колется. Разобраться в ситуации хотелось до умопомрачения, а вот сам разговор представлялся событием из разряда первого катания на своенравном гиппогрифе. Непонятно было всё, даже то, кто ездок, а кому придётся махать крыльями.

Собственная беспомощность и зависимость злила.

«Сейчас я даже одеться без посторонней помощи не могу», — Гарри расстроено покачал головой и оглянулся на приоткрытую дверь. Там, за нею, слышался оживлённый говор, и ему категорически не хотелось туда идти. А ведь придётся — разгуливать в пижаме среди белого дня было весьма некомфортно. Особенно, когда остальные при полном параде.

— Мадам Помфри, можно вас на минуточку? — позвал он прямо из каморки, оттягивая момент неизбежного появления пред очами заинтересованной публики.

Из-за полуоткрытой двери отчётливо доносились женские голоса, изредка разбавляемые басом Рона. Дамы настолько увлеклись беседой, что Гарри пришлось позвать фельдшерицу ещё раз и уже погромче. Он окрикнул её, не трогаясь с места, — в маленьком чулане было так уютно, что даже доносящиеся до его слуха фразы, наподобие: «Да как же он мог прослушать объяснения Северуса?», казалось, увязали в сумрачной тесноте и лишались своей возмутительной остроты и обидной колючести. 

Мадам Помфри наконец закончила свою речь на слишком хорошо расслышанной Гарри фразе: «Несомненно, мальчик ночью всё проспал, ничего не понял, и не стоит его за это винить — мы все переоценили его силы». Её шелестящее накрахмаленным форменным платьем и белым фартуком появление уменьшило размер чуланчика вдвое. 

— Да, мистер Поттер. Вам чем-нибудь помочь? — участливо спросила она, прикасаясь к его руке и радушно улыбаясь.

Пояснять ничего не потребовалось: фельдшерица скороговоркой пробормотала чистящее заклятие и следом отпирающее. 

Непорядок с заросшим грязью сундуком был сразу же разъяснён.

— Понимаете, мистер Поттер, после того, как на ваши вещи наложили следящие чары, они срабатывали на всё, даже на домовых эльфов. Амбридж побывала здесь трижды, и один раз ей довелось посетить нас ночью, когда сундук побеспокоила случайная мышь. Так что пришлось его весь обрызгать отталкивающим зельем, чтобы ни эльфы, ни мыши, никакая другая живность не смогли бы приблизиться к нему. И потому вы, мистер Поттер, стали свидетелем столь вызывающего безобразия. А вот пауков, как вам, несомненно, известно, никакими зельями не отгонишь. Думаю, зелье вашим вещам сильно повредить не могло, хотя кто знает?.. — и она задумчиво покачала головой. — Помочь вам их разобрать? Всё, наверное, ужасно слежалось. 

Помощь оказалась весьма кстати. Все немногочисленные одёжки, доставшиеся ему когда-то от Дадли, отсырели и покрылись чёрной плесенью. Гарри доставал из сундука по одному предмету, терпел обжигающие вспышки следящих заклятий, брезгливо ощупывал карманы, вытаскивал завалявшиеся в них мелочи и складывал испорченные вещи на пол. Ведьма же, ловко орудуя палочкой, всё порченное плесенью старьё уничтожала. По её авторитетному мнению, дальнейшее использование расползшегося на нитки гнилья не подлежало даже обсуждению — плесень хороша только в маггловской фармацевтике да изысканных французских сырах.

— И то, знаете, мистер Поттер, я не слишком рекомендую вам такой сыр — уж слишком он не наш, слишком уж он... м-м-м... особенный на вкус. А уж запах, думаю, и упоминать не стоит. Так что воздержитесь, по крайней мере, пока. 

Вытянув из кармана старых почерневших джинсов блестящий галлеон и несколько сиклей и отложив их к скромной кучке неповреждённых нужных вещей, Гарри недоумённо пожал плечами и уточнил, хотя проблемы употребления в пищу французских сыров его волновали весьма мало:

— А что, мадам, вы считаете, его непременно подадут на обед? — перекусить не мешало уже давно. К этому часу Гарри не отказался бы даже от заплесневелого сыра.

Фельдшерица не нуждалась в большем поощрении и оживлённо затараторила:

— Сегодня вряд ли. Профессор Снейп отбыл, по-видимому, на весь день в Министерство: сначала встреча с Министром, а затем, вероятно, ему придётся задержаться в Визенгамоте, — заметив недоумение Гарри, она любезно пояснила, не забывая при этом размахивать волшебной палочкой: — Персиваль Уизли нам все уши прожужжал невероятной важностью и исключительным значением для всего магического сообщества сегодняшнего дела. Вы только подумайте! Разбор претензий старого Греймака, гоблина — стекольных дел мастера, к молодому Греймаку, его племяннику и ученику, объявляется нашим дорогим Персивалем самым важным делом после прошлогоднего Большого Жюри, когда судили Пожирателей Смерти. Вот же сравнил! Да кому может быть интересно — украл технологию изготовления волшебных зеркал молодой Греймак или сам что-то эдакое революционное придумал? Раньше гоблины никогда в Визенгамот со своими проблемами не совались, разбирались сами. А наш Персиваль скачет от восторга и кричит, что это неслыханное счастье и удача, что их усилия не пропали даром и что дело Тугого Мешка — первый прецедент, открывающий новые горизонты магической юриспруденции. Вы только подумайте! — и она тихонько засмеялась.

— А что профессор Снейп... — начал Гарри, но довольная жизнью фельдшерица не дала ему закончить.

— Ах да, мистер Поттер. Затем, после Визенгамота, профессор Снейп наведается в Нору, где, скорее всего, поужинает. Так что мы в Хогвартсе пока отдохнём от французской кухни, — и она проворчала чуть слышно: — Хоть ненадолго — и то счастье.

— А профессор Снейп... — вновь попытался спросить Гарри, и опять за него решили, что же он хотел узнать.

— Да, мистер Поттер, к нашему огромному сожалению, — с печалью в голосе сообщила мадам Помфри, — он очень пристрастился ко всяческим изыскам в Малфой-мэноре, когда выздоравливал там после ранения. Настолько, что даже одолжил эльфа-шеф-повара у Малфоев. И тот перепортил нам всех наших поваров — они теперь всё делают непонятно как. То курицу в вине тушат, то тыкву под сыром запекают, я уж не говорю про лягушачьи лапки... 

— Да нет же, мадам, — решительно прервал Гарри реквием по хогвартской знаменитой кухне, — я не об этом хотел вас спросить. Я о том — а что профессору делать в Визенгамоте? Ну, у Министра, я так понял, его...

— ...его будет ждать разнос! — убеждённо закончила за него мадам Помфри и расстроено покачала головой. 

— Почему, мадам? Что он такого сделал? — окончание фразы «помимо того, что вмешался в мою жизнь и назначил себя моим мужем» Гарри благоразумно произнёс про себя. Тем более что убеждённость в неправоте Снейпа таяла, как прошлогодний снег на августовском солнце. Таяла очень медленно: долгие годы взаимной ненависти и недоверия нарастили в его душе такие снежные горы, что вполне удобоваримое объяснение, которое он получил от Снейпа, ледяную глыбу расколоть не смогло. 

Гарри понял всё, что Снейп соизволил ему рассказать, и вполне допускал, что тот сказал ему правду. Но понимать — не значит принимать. И в душе продолжали тлеть обида и злость, подкармливаемые многочисленными «не знаю» и «не понимаю», которые Гарри видел вокруг себя, и которых становилось всё больше. Взять хотя бы этот гнилой сыр, который, как вдруг оказалось, был люб Снейпу... Да и уже не раз упомянутый Визенгамот, где, как видно, тот проводил изрядную часть своего времени... Или поместье Малфоев, где, как выяснилось, тот выздоравливал после Битвы... Гарри мучили тысячи вопросов, и он с тоской вспоминал «консервативную политику» и «нетрадиционное воспитание», которые, по-видимому, и были ответами на рой терзавших его «почему». 

— Ну как же, мистер Поттер? Чего уж тут непонятного? — удивилась фельдшерица. — Обручившись с вами, профессор Снейп практически противопоставил себя Министру. Он не побоялся разрушить министерские планы в отношении вас. А ведь Министерство очень рассчитывало получить над вами опеку.

Гарри не знал, о чём скорее спрашивать: лавина «почему?», «зачем?», «что происходит?» и «ну как же так?!» погребла под собой все остальные мысли, лишила возможности вздохнуть свободно и задать не те вопросы, что всплывали после каждой фразы собеседницы, а самые важные — ответы на которые ему необходимо было получить прямо сейчас. 

— Так ли уж эта министерская опека ужасна?.. — недоверчиво пробурчал Гарри, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что между министерской опекой и навязанным браком он ещё хорошенько подумал бы, что выбрать. Если б этот выбор ему предоставили, конечно. 

Но, к его удивлению, ведьма строго нахмурилась и возмущено замахала перед его носом пальцем. 

— Думайте, что говорите, мистер Поттер! Вам исключительно повезло, что профессор Снейп согласился взять вас в супруги! Исключительно! — и понизив голос, да ещё и оглянувшись на приоткрытую дверь, она поделилась: — Я знаю одного мальчика, очень хорошего мальчика, доброго и красивого, который чуть ли не в ногах валялся, упрашивая кое-кого заключить с ним брак. Всё ради того, чтобы из-под опеки министерской выбраться. А ведь он — вовсе не раздражающий своей известностью и народной любовью Гарри Поттер! И то ему было нелегко, и даже профессору Снейпу пришлось вмешаться, чтобы им разрешили оформить брак. Амбридж была в ярости. Она теперь над каждым воспитанником трясётся. Всё боится их окончательно потерять...

Гарри только хотел спросить... Но фельдшерица остановила его и строго приказала поторапливаться.

— Прошу вас, мистер Поттер, поскорее. Вас ждут. Молли, наверняка, уже вся испереживалась: где вы, да что с вами? Вот отправитесь в Нору, покушаете — вы ведь сегодня даже не завтракали — и после поговорите. Миссис Уизли вам всё объяснит — с ней профессор Снейп ещё ночью договорился, — не желая больше слушать от Гарри ни слова возражений, мадам Помфри ткнула в почти опорожнённый сундук палочкой. 

Со дна выплыли две тёмных школьных мантии — одна зимняя и одна обычная. Вот они не пострадали вовсе, доказывая с очевидностью, что мадам Малкин свои деньги получала не зря. 

— А ей-то чего бояться? Амбридж, я имею в виду, — тихо поинтересовался Гарри, рассматривая разные мелочи, которые он достал последними. Сундук был пуст: ни карты Хогвартса, ни мантии-невидимки в нём не оказалось.

Мадам Помфри, убедившись, что их грязное дело подходит к концу, смилостивилась и принялась снова болтать, меж тем ловко очищая единственные оставшиеся неповреждёнными предметы гардероба Гарри, разглаживая их и освежая. 

— Ну как же, мистер Поттер? Нет воспитанников, нет подчинённых, нет министерского отдела и, возможно, чего я всей душой ей желаю, нет поста заместителя Министра. Чего уж тут непонятного? Всё власть, почёт да уважение. И деньги, видать, не маленькие, — и она остановила свою плавную речь и склонилась над сундуком. Пара движений палочки, и мелкий мусор, скопившийся на дне, исчез. Фельдшерица оценила объём отложенных Гарри годных вещей и заботливо предложила: — Может, пока твой сундучок уменьшим?

Гарри кивнул, и его старый громоздкий сундук трансформировался в резную деревянную шкатулку — как раз того размера, чтобы вместить чернильницу с высохшими чернилами, разбитое зеркало, маггловский карандаш, пару перьев, кожаный кошелёк с семнадцатью галлеонами, тридцатью сиклями и тремя натами, и аккуратно сложенную зимнюю мантию. Всё его имущество за исключением неработающей волшебной палочки и надетой на него мантии. А ещё на Гарри были очки и ботинки на босу ногу, а также трансфигурированная из наволочки пижама — не его: наволочку следовало сердобольной фельдшерице вернуть. На этом всё. Кроме вышеперечисленного и смутных воспоминаний об унаследованном гринготтском счёте и полуразрушенном доме на площади Гриммо у Гарри ничего не было. Даже белья.

Он смутился, принимая из рук фельдшерицы выглаженное и опрятное школьное одеяние.

— Одевайтесь, мистер Поттер. Ваши друзья ждут вас, — мягко сказала мадам Помфри, собираясь уходить.

— А как же... — начал Гарри, собираясь напомнить о куче вопросов, оставшихся без ответа, но поняли его по-другому.

— Прямо на голое тело, мистер Поттер. Как носят все волшебники от начала времён, — и улыбнувшись, ведьма вышла, забрав с собой его уменьшенный сундук. — Поторопитесь. Молли уже наверняка от беспокойства с ума сходит, а вас всё нет и нет, — раздалось из-за прикрытой двери.

Кричать ей вслед и просить из пижамы трансфигурировать хотя бы трусы он не решился. 

Гарри переоделся. Сначала ему хотелось оставить хотя бы пижамные штаны: ходить с голым задом, прикрытым лишь тонкой тканью мантии, он никогда раньше не пробовал, но затем, вспомнив такую понимающую, но всё же чуть снисходительную к его «маггловским предрассудкам» улыбку мадам Помфри, Гарри решительно снял с себя всё. 

«Задница должна проветриваться!» — вдруг вспомнилось ему слышанное много лет назад на квиддичном чемпионате в очереди за водой. Старик (вроде бы его звали Арчи), одетый в длинную цветастую ночную рубашку, всеми правдами и неправдами открещивался от полосатых штанов, навязываемых ему министерским работником. Им с Гермионой в то время было не понять упёртого старика, да и понимать не хотелось. Было просто смешно и очень забавно наблюдать за седобородым упрямцем в женской ночнушке. 

Гарри фыркнул, но улыбка быстро погасла. По всему выходило, что теперь настало другое время — время учиться понимать и принимать жизнь магов такой, как она есть. И смешным это больше не казалось. Вовсе.

Едва он скинул на пол штаны, последовавшие вслед за курткой, как пижама на полу скрутилась и развернулась уже полосатой наволочкой. Сиротливо лежащий на голом полу квадрат мятой ткани напомнил ему о Добби. 

Гарри отчётливо привиделся тот день и час, когда в своей комнате в доме на Тисовой улице он впервые увидел домового эльфа. Запуганный и забитый, дрожащий, мнущий свои уши, истязающий себя, бьющийся головой о стенку... Разве таким должно быть разумное существо — доброе, верное, могущественное, владеющее магией? Вот так и выяснилось, что даже в столь прекрасном волшебном мире нашлось место рабству и унижениям, что маги ничем не лучше магглов и предаются самым обычным человеческим порокам, а магия вовсе не является панацеей от всех бед. 

Он вспомнил пустынную Диагон-аллею той страшной весной, очереди из магглорождённых в судебные залы, дома, брошенные на произвол судьбы теми, кто решил, что вправе сбежать от войны, что сражаться пристало другим, что нет нужды рисковать своим благополучным мирком... Ему вспомнились егерские отряды, рыскающие по лесам. Доносчики, из-за которых приходилось прятать лица и бояться свободно войти в любой город или деревню. И Министерство. Огромное здание из многих подземных этажей, заполненное чиновниками, исправно ходящими на работу и прогибающимися под политику подвластного Волдеморту Министра.

«Рабство и раболепие пропитало здесь всех и всё. Не только домовых эльфов, это уж точно!» — сказал себе Гарри, пряча безжизненную волшебную палочку в карман. Он пригладил растрёпанные волосы, поправил мантию. Одежда облегала его полностью обнажённое тело, и это было непривычно, не давало расслабиться. Гарри чувствовал себя незащищённым, уязвимым. 

Он рассеянно огляделся по сторонам. Полки по углам, заполненные мелочами. Башня из ночных горшков с цветочками, искусно выписанными на гладких округлых боках. Пара швабр. Метла. Наволочка на полу. Он поднял её и принялся задумчиво разглаживать ткань и складывать так аккуратно, будто соревновался с домовым эльфом. В каморке было тихо и сумрачно. И можно было без помех подумать.

«А кто сопротивлялся Волдеморту? — задал он себе вопрос, припоминая поразившую его оговорку Амбридж. Сам-Знаете-Кто — не Волдеморт, не Риддл. В словах чиновницы отражались до сих пор испытываемые уважение и страх перед мёртвым чудовищем. — Да они и сегодня боятся называть его по имени».

Гарри вспомнил Битву. Кто из людей, помимо домовых эльфов и кентавров, встал на защиту Хогвартса? Старшие курсы Гриффиндора почти полным составом, кто-то из Хаффлпаффа, пара парней из Равенкло, ни одного слизеринца. А ещё преподаватели и служители Хогвартса, пришедшие на выручку ребята из Дамблдоровой Армии, семья Уизли и фениксовцы. 

«Вот и всё, — подвёл неутешительный итог Гарри. — Остальные... Они не сражались на нашей стороне. Они просто приветствовали нашу победу. Так же как приняли бы наше поражение».

В то время Гарри не задумывался об этом. Ему казалось, что это всё неважно. Что Победа как таковая важнее того, как она достигнута и кому она досталась. А оказалось, что мало победить, надо ещё и удержать... 

Волдеморта уже давно нет, и это — непреложный факт. И что — разве сейчас этот мир наслаждается свободой и благоденствием? Учитывая навязываемый ему брак и намёк на какого-то парня, наверняка магглорождённого, унижавшегося, лишь бы выбраться из цепких лап Амбридж, — это явно не так. 

Победа утеряна, и это — очевидно. Гарри ещё не знал, как это произошло, но подозревал, что без кое-кого с большим носом и здесь не обошлось.

«Большая игра. Политика. Власть. Деньги... На поле началась иная партия... Никто из игроков не станет сожалеть о вас и вашей слабости... Смирение и подчинение в рамках брачного союза... » — крутился вокруг вкрадчивый голос, оплетая невинную жертву паутиной изощрённых хитростей. Но Гарри решительно отмахнулся от искусителя, не позволяя себе отвлечься от собственных размышлений. Подумать о Снейпе можно было и потом. 

Снейп был не прав. Гарри вовсе не нуждался в том, чтобы его подначивали и дразнили. И без оскорбительных по форме напоминаний Гарри знал, что убегающий считается трусом. А уход в мир магглов — смирение с участью лишнего рта в доме Дурсли или прозябание в роли дворника или чернорабочего — являлся безусловным поражением. 

«Значит, я выполнил свой долг не до конца, раз в этом мире осталось место рабам и угнетённым», — сказал себе Гарри. 

Он не собирался сбегать с поля боя. Неожиданность навязанной ему битвы просто ненадолго дезориентировала его и выбила из колеи. Ему было необходимо хоть немного времени, чтобы подумать и увязать в единую картину своевольные ниточки, появившиеся сегодня и оставшиеся с прошлогоднего вчера. В получившейся картине были ещё прорехи и огромные дыры. Но и того, что он видел, было вполне достаточно, чтобы заметить всю её неприглядность и пожелать хоть что-нибудь изменить. Хоть что-нибудь, что угодно, всё, что будет в его силах.

Гарри не собирался признавать поражение и сдаваться. Он не позволит себе проиграть тем, кто умеет ходить в мантии с голой задницей. Это не так уж сложно. И он всему научится. Он их переборет. Их же оружием, своим — не важно. Главное, что он решил: «Я не сдамся». Ни в коей мере, ни на секунду он не собирался прогибаться под этот изменчивый мир. Он, этот мир, был просто обязан прогнуться под него, Гарри. Стоило только захотеть и приложить усилия — в его победу над Волдемортом тоже мало кто верил. 

«У меня всё получится. И я уверен, что буду не один», — сказал он себе, отворил дверь и вышел из чулана в залитый солнцем зал. 

Напротив двери в каморку, прислонившись к кованой спинке больничной кровати, стоял понурый Рон. Сосредоточенная Гермиона примостилась на соседней кровати, крутя в руках позвякивающие флакончики с зельями. Гарри посмотрел на своих самых близких, родных, дорогих, прошедших с ним огонь, воду и медные трубы, и сделал решительный шаг вперёд, оставляя сумрак за спиной.

— Простите. Я был не прав, — сказал он чётко, глядя им прямо в глаза. — Я не разобрался. И пока ещё далеко не всё знаю. Но мне нужна ваша помощь. Обоих. И ваша поддержка.

Гермиона надрывно вздохнула, смахнула звякнувшие флакончики на измятую подушку и бросилась к нему на шею. Вихрь её непослушных каштановых волос преломил ослепительный свет, и мир окрасился чистым золотом. Она тяжело вздыхала, плакала и шептала Гарри на ухо, как ей тяжело было узнать от мадам Помфри, что он прослушал все ночные объяснений Снейпа, что она и не думала, что он мог уснуть в такой момент, что они слишком многого захотели от него, такого больного и измученного долгой комой, что она всё-всё ему расскажет, что у неё всё-всё законспектировано, что Гарри во всём разберётся и поймет, что ничего плохого они не хотели, что это был лучший выход, и Гарри в этом ещё убедится... Гермиона говорила ещё много-много всего. Но самое главное — как они скучали по Гарри, как переживали за него, и как они безумно рады, что Гарри выздоровел, что он теперь с ними, и теперь им всё по плечу.

Рон тоже не остался в стороне: он обнял их обоих так крепко, что Гарри второй раз за сегодня довелось уткнуться носом в мужскую грудь. Он хлопнул Гарри по плечу и сдавленно пробасил откуда-то сверху, заглушая сбивчивый шепот Гермионы:

— Мы не хотели так... Ну, то есть, если б знали... что ты это... ну... не в курсе... Извини, мы не должны были... э-э... Я не должен был так на тебя орать... Прости нас, Гарри...

Они стояли бы так, обнявшись, ещё долго, если бы Рон не закончил свои многословные извинения словами:

— Ты ведь понимаешь, приятель, что брак со Снейпом — единственный твой шанс не лечь под Амбридж...

— Так ты считаешь, что под Снейпом мне будет комфортнее? — выпалил Гарри, с трудом вырвавшись из медвежьих объятий своего красноречивого друга.

Рон заалел. И лицо, и шея, и уши — всё заполыхало, как при пожаре. Рыжеволосый и очень высокий — казалось, что за украденный судьбой у Гарри год Рон подрос ещё минимум на полфута, — тот смутился так сильно, что даже закрыл руками лицо.

— Извини, — буркнул он, не отнимая от пылающей физиономии ладоней. — Не слушай меня. Слушай Гермиону.

Гарри повернулся к не менее покрасневшей Гермионе, и та опустила взгляд. У неё были мокрые ресницы, и ему даже стало стыдно её пытать.

— Я ничего не могу тебе сказать об этом, Гарри. Этот конкретный вопрос ты должен обсудить с ним сам, — заикаясь от смущения, пролепетала она, в этот момент ничем не напоминая всегда уверенную в себе всезнающую девочку из прошлого. — Там есть свои обстоятельства. И я боюсь, что... 

Гермиона прервалась и судорожно вздохнула.

— Рон! — воскликнула она. — Я не могу об этом говорить! — и что было просто невероятно и на неё совершенно непохоже, также спрятала свое заалевшее лицо в ладонях.

Гарри не знал, что и сказать, глядя на двоих своих друзей, таких непохожих внешне, но ведущих себя, словно близнецы. Он переводил взгляд с одного закрытого руками лица на другое и молчал. Внезапно между его друзьями обнаружилось ещё кое-что общее. У обоих на безымянных пальцах левых рук сверкало по золотому кольцу. Не такому широкому, как у него, но уж точно в половину фаланги толщиной. 

— Вас можно поздравить? — произнес Гарри неуверенно.

— С чем? — спросили его друзья, синхронно отнимая руки от покрасневших лиц. 

— Видимо со свадьбой, — предположил Гарри и, вспомнив кошмарное окончание ночного бдения, добавил: — Желаю вам счастья и долгих лет совместной жизни. 

Рон улыбнулся. Гермиона нахмурилась. Рон взял девушку за руку и принялся успокаивающе поглаживать её ладонь. 

— Вы ведь планировали пожениться? Хотя вроде бы не так скоро... — продолжил спрашивать Гарри.

Гермиона вздохнула, улыбнулась кривовато и решительно сказала:

— Я магглорождённая, Гарри. Инструкция № 1215/16...

— Я помню её номер, — прошипел он, не отводя от подруги внимательного взгляда.

— Э-э... Да... Так вот: как и все магглорождённые, я тоже попала под действие этой инструкции... — она развела руками.

И Рон закончил за неё:

— И мы срочно сыграли свадьбу, ещё на Рождественских каникулах. Чтобы не дать Амбридж ни единого шанса...

— Она могла потребовать разорвать помолвку, так как Рон... — подхватила Гермиона.

— Так как я магически слабее Гермионы...

— Но мы её обхитрили, и свадьба была в тот же день, что и помолвка. Она просто не успела... 

— Но своим пунктом шестнадцать стандартной анкеты нервы нам попортила, — добавил Рон, а Гермиона ужасно покраснела и промолчала.

— Что за шестнадцатый пункт? — спросил Гарри в наступившей растерянной тишине.

Рон нахмурился, а Гермиона вернулась к кровати и принялась собирать и складывать в карман рассыпавшиеся флакончики.

— Ну это... — смущённо начал Рон, потом потянул Гарри за рукав мантии и отвёл подальше от суетливо поправляющей смятую постель Гермионы. — Приятель, старая жаба делает всё, чтобы ни у кого не возникло бы даже слабого желания спасти одного из её воспитанников. Ты понимаешь, Гарри, она делает всё. 

— Что значит «всё»?

— Это... Дементор в задницу! — Рон отчётливо заскрежетал зубами, а потом буквально выплюнул из себя, так что Гарри даже отодвинулся: — На следующее утро она явилась к нам в спальню — заполнять пункт шестнадцать стандартной анкеты по опеке. Это только на слух звучит прилично, а на деле... Она напоила нас обоих веритасерумом и задавала абсолютно мерзкие вопросы. Абсолютно мерзкие, Гарри, — повторил Рон вполголоса. — И если бы не сопровождавшие её двое авроров и секретарша, то я бы убил её прямо на месте голыми руками.

— И вы...

— И мы отвечали, Гарри. И Гермиона тоже. Точнее, над нею старуха поизмывалась по полной: сколько, как, а что при этом она чувствовала... — Рон сжал кулаки и спрятал руки за спину. На его лице застыло страшное выражение. И только через пару минут он закончил, когда Гарри уже и не ждал, что что-то услышит: — Я бы убил её. Но она всегда с охраной, это раз. И я обещал Гермионе, это два.

Гарри молчал, раздумывая и припоминая встречу с Амбридж. Чем больше проходило времени, тем меньшую злость вызывало у него поведение Снейпа. А сейчас, выслушав откровения Рона, Гарри внезапно понял, что сегодня он получил от судьбы очень и очень большой и драгоценный подарок. А именно — отсутствие миссис Амбридж со товарищи на следующее утро после свадьбы в спальне Снейпа. 

«Может, мне удастся ещё отвертеться, — думал Гарри, всё более ощущая слабость и зыбкость своих надежд, — но, в любом случае, Снейпу удалось заставить Амбридж заполнить пресловутый шестнадцатый пункт».

Теперь Гарри весьма высоко оценил предпринятые им усилия. И тот поцелуй... Да, теперь Гарри очень даже верил мнению Снейпа о том, что он, Гарри, будет ему благодарен. Он уже был. Это было не так уж и сложно — представить себе утро, Снейпа рядом и пытающую его Амбридж в сопровождении авроров. Гарри очень сомневался, что Снейп позволил бы ему ответить под веритасерумом, как Гарри было противно. Наверняка, он предпринял бы определённые усилия, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом перед мерзкой жабой, ведущей протокол опроса «истинности намерений брачующихся». 

Буйная фантазия взыграла и решила предъявить ему на выбор пару-тройку вариантов поведения Снейпа в постели. Гарри стало так погано, что, казалось, жаба поселилась у него на груди. Только надежда на то, что Снейпу, возможно, он в этом самом смысле и не нужен, позволила Гарри перевести дыхание. Успокоившись, он поймал изучающий его взгляд Рона.

— Вот именно, приятель, — сказал тот и хлопнул Гарри по плечу. — Не дрейфь. У тебя вообще сейчас всё в шоколаде. Помфри нам сказала, что Амбридж вам шестнадцатый пункт подписала. Тебе, приятель, ну очень повезло. Такое впечатление, что удача всегда с тобой, — с этими словами Рон потянул его к камину, где их ожидала полностью успокоившаяся Гермиона, держащая в руках шкатулку с немногочисленными пожитками Гарри. 

Они по очереди воспользовались каминной сетью и очутились в просторной кухне Норы. Всё было так, как запомнилось Гарри. Множество котлов и сковород, связки приправ, вышитые полотенца, кружевные занавески и много-много разных разностей, каждой из которых нашлось своё, неправильное и нелогичное, но такое уютное место. Чудный аромат свежеприготовленного жаркого окутал Гарри, и его желудок мигом отреагировал, настойчиво напомнив о пропущенном завтраке. 

Длинный стол был гол и пуст. В очаге давно погас огонь. Да и приветливая хозяйка их почему-то не ждала. Вместо неё их встретил строгий аврор с трёхголовым щенком. Щенок их обтявкал. Аврор остановил.

— Вас ждут, мистер Поттер, — сообщил он без тени улыбки на лице и кивком указал на дверь из кухни. — Идите один, — возмутившимся друзьям высокий и крепкий на вид бородач пояснил: — Таков приказ Министра, и он не обсуждается.

Гарри сделал несколько шагов к двери, разглядывая аврора и его необычного питомца. Затем поднял голову: на волшебных часах семейства Уизли отыскалась и его стрелка — «Гарри». Она как раз сейчас передвинулась и гордо указывала на «Неприятности». Там же подрагивала другая, на которой удивлённый Гарри прочел «Северус». Изящная литера «S» отсвечивала зелёным.

— А кто... — начал было Гарри, но бородач перехватил инициативу.

Открыв дверь и впихнув Гарри в гостиную, аврор официально провозгласил:

— Мистер Поттер, господин Министр.


	7. Вы в игре, Поттер?

Только теперь Гарри смог оценить всю избыточность объяснений окружающих и всё их лукавство. Честное слово, любому достаточно было произнести всего одну фразу, назвать лишь одно имя — и ему можно было бы ничего больше не объяснять. Гарри бы понял всё сам и сразу. Вся абсурдность ситуации, всё несомненное безумие перевёрнутого вверх тормашками мира выражались в четырёх коротких словах: «Министр Магии — Люциус Малфой». 

В центре гостиной стоял он — гордый и величественный, ослепительный, холодный, как мрамор, надменный, подавляющий, в полном сознании своего превосходства, своей силы и власти, своего пренебрежения ко всем, кроме себя самого и тех, кого он решил удостоить великого звания приближённых. Каждая складка его шикарной мантии, каждый волосок его аккуратной причёски, каждое движение, выражение лица — всё в этом человеке было безукоризненно прекрасно и на своём месте. Как и прежде, ещё до возрождения Волдеморта. 

Но теперь, в этом невыносимом сегодня, казалось, его властность и сила ещё возросли, хотя куда им было расти — непонятно. Поверх синего шёлка, украшенного серебристым шитьём, покоилась толстая цепь, сверкающая драгоценностями — знак его высокого статуса. И сочетание малфоевской личности и приобретённой власти позволяли, по мнению Гарри, разглядеть в этом человеке того, кем он являлся с момента рождения и кем будет до самого последнего вздоха. Никаких сомнений: Люциус Малфой — идеальный сукин сын.

«Могло ли быть хуже? — спросил себя Гарри и ответил себе же: — Хуже — только воскресший Волдеморт». 

А простодушный Рон считал Гарри удачливым. Да уж... Вот она — синяя птица, сверкает льдистым взглядом, готовится разорвать свою жертву острыми когтями, впиться в душу, растоптать честь. От такой «удачи» никому не сбежать. Догонит и ещё раз «подарками судьбы» наградит. Не отвертишься.

— Мистер Малфой, — прошипел Гарри, сверля блондина недобрым взглядом исподлобья.

Тот же молча поглядывал на Гарри сверху вниз и крутил в руках, несмотря на летнюю теплынь затянутых в перчатки, трость с набалдашником в форме змеиной головы. По невозмутимому лицу бывшего Пожирателя было невозможно понять, о чём он думает. 

— _Лорд_ Малфой, — знакомый тягучий голос негромко поправил Гарри, и он развернулся, с трудом оторвав взгляд от полуулыбки, скривившей идеальный малфоевский рот. 

Министр в комнате был не один — здесь присутствовал ещё один человек. Северус Снейп — расслабленный, спокойный, удобно устроившийся в мягком кресле, волосы свободно разметались по изголовью, глаза прикрыты, ноги в остроносых кожаных туфлях пристроены на небольшом пуфике, в одной руке бокал, другая неторопливо поглаживает тканевую обивку подлокотника. Превосходно чувствующий себя в данной компании, играющий напитком в бокале, довольный жизнью Северус Снейп.

Весьма неоднозначный человек — тот, кого Гарри, как ни силился, понять не мог. Ни характера, ни намерений, ни мотивов, ни поступков. Почему он здесь и, как видно, чувствует себя в присутствии Малфоя весьма комфортно? Кто он есть — за этой его чёрной мантией и непроницаемым лицом? Можно ли ему доверять? Во всём этом Гарри абсолютно не мог разобраться. И это ввергало его в большее смятение, чем исходящая морозной волной от Малфоя опасность.

Гарри не знал, что и думать. И не знал, что делать. 

— Он немного не в себе, Люциус, — лениво протянул Снейп, разглядывая Гарри из-под полуопущенных ресниц. — Забывает здороваться. Ты уж не взыщи строго. Всё-таки год проспать — любой своё имя забудет, не говоря о манерах, — и этот гад хмыкнул.

Кровь бросилась Гарри в лицо. Кулаки судорожно сжались.

Снейп даром времени не терял. Легко выбравшись из кресла, он отставил в сторону бокал с выпивкой (не сливочным пивом — это уж точно) и, потянувшись всем телом, приблизился к Гарри, двигаясь бесшумно и мягко, словно кот на подушечках когтистых лап.

— Иди сюда, мой хороший, — голос Снейпа был низким и глубоким. Бархатистым. Опасным. — Не бойся. Не стесняйся. Иди ко мне, — проникновенно и вкрадчиво произнёс он.

Зельевар обнял Гарри за плечи и потянул на себя. Гарри заупрямился, но ему не оставили выбора. И уже через мгновение он оказался прижатым к худому тёплому телу, а его щека вновь встретилась с гладкой шёлковой тканью профессорской мантии. Там, за тканью, где-то глубоко билось чужое сердце. И оно спокойным не было. И, вообще, то ощущение расслабленности, которое, казалось, излучал Снейп, вблизи него исчезло, сменившись тревогой, мягкость и нега — жёсткостью и сосредоточенной готовностью к чему-то, о чём Гарри не знал. 

Руки профессора скользнули по плечам Гарри, приласкали, легко погладили спину, запутались в растрёпанных волосах и заставили его поднять голову вверх. Гарри смело встретил испытующий взгляд чёрных глаз. Тонкие губы зельевара приблизились, остановились у губ Гарри, согрели дыханием с горчинкой и ароматом благородного огневиски. 

— Вы в игре, Поттер? — произнёс Снейп одними губами, слегка задевая ими Гарри и посылая обжигающие искорки волнами расходиться по телу.

Гарри вспомнил подрагивающую стрелку с литерой «S», убеждённую, откровенно переживающую за Снейпа мадам Помфри, «Большую игру», выкрик Рона ему вслед, когда аврор болезненным тычком в спину втолкнул его в комнату: «Не испорть!», — и принял окончательное решение.

— Да, — выдохнул Гарри.

— Тогда играйте, Поттер. И играйте хорошо, — всё так же почти беззвучно прошептал Снейп, слегка задевая губы Гарри своими, смешивая их дыхание и посылая очередной рой бурлящих искорок в его кровь.

— Какое вдохновляющее зрелище, Северус, — донеслось откуда-то издалека, и Снейпу пришлось удерживать свою вырывающуюся жертву — Гарри, осознавшего собственное скандальное поведение: обнимающего за талию своего ненавистного прежде профессора, ладно бы только профессора, но мужчину, и в присутствии свидетеля, и ладно бы просто свидетеля, но Малфоя. Какое падение! И неважно, чем оно было вызвано — настоящим желанием, коего, по твёрдому убеждению Гарри, в нём совершенно не было и быть не могло, или притворным. 

— Покорись! Смирись! Играй! — едва слышные, но от этого не менее категоричные, чем всегда, приказы обожгли ухо Гарри. Напомнили его долг, и что он играет не один, что играть нужно в четыре руки, и ошибка одного исполнителя испортит общую импровизацию. 

Гарри замер, терпя волнующие прикосновения. Прислонившись к профессору, он сосредоточился на торопливом стуке сердца партнёра по игре.

— Северус! — раздалось откуда-то сбоку. К ним приблизились, и Гарри накрыло облаком дорогого парфюма. Не такого навязчивого, чтобы нечем было дышать, но лорд Малфой даже в сфере запахов демонстрировал своё присутствие. 

Снейп невнятно обозначил внимание к словам Министра, продолжая неторопливо поглаживать спину Гарри, спрятавшего своё покрасневшее лицо у него на груди.

— Тебе помочь, Северус? — произнесли тягуче. — Раньше, помнится, тебе нравились подобные игры. 

Гарри дёрнулся было, но рука Снейпа даже не дрогнула, мерные касания продолжились, поддерживая, успокаивая, уговаривая без слов. 

— Не пугай моего мальчика, Люциус, — ответил зельевар, фыркая. — Такие истории не для невинных ушей. Тем более, прошло столько лет. Не думал, что ты помнишь...

— Такое не забывается... — мечтательно протянул Малфой и уточнил ещё раз: — Так точно не хочешь? Не передумаешь? — и он настойчиво продолжил: — Правда, тогда была девочка, но, думаю, мистер Поттер вполне мог бы её заменить. Я нашёл бы применение его дерзкому рту и научил бы хорошим манерам. Да и ты не остался бы внакладе, Северус, — и он тихо засмеялся. 

А мистер Поттер тем временем про себя поминал Бога, призывал на помощь Силы Небесные и готовился дорого продать свою честь. Руки же профессора неторопливо, лениво поглаживали то местечко между лопатками, прикосновения к которому лишали дыхание обычной лёгкости.

— Люциус, друг мой, по-моему, мы это уже обсуждали...

Гарри застыл, забыв выдохнуть, когда на его плечо опустилась тяжёлая рука и чужие пальцы с силой впились в него, словно утверждая своё право и власть так говорить и делать... делать всё, что угодно их владельцу.

— ...А потом можно было бы поменяться местами и повторить, — продолжал Малфой безжалостно. 

— Люциус. Мы с тобой договорились. Он принадлежит мне. Поттер мой. И только мой, — очень медленно процедил Снейп. — И хватит его пугать, мантикора тебя раздери!

Его слова отдельными булыжниками падали куда-то в бездну, тягучие звуки кололи иголками. Гарри едва мог дышать. Мир вокруг него съёжился до ощущений властно обнимающего его зельевара и убивающего прикосновениями другого мужчины — чужого, сильного и могущественного. Они спорили за него, Гарри. Не считали его за человека, принимали за игрушку, вещь, принадлежность которой можно обсуждать.

Нет, Гарри не думал, что Малфой хочет его. Он вполне правильно понимал, что Малфой хочет его унижения. Однако Гарри не мог себе даже представить, что столь противоположные понятия, как желание и наказание, могут объединяться в одно. У него в голове не укладывалась степень развращённости того, чей разум смог породить столь мерзостную идею.

Не спрашивая разрешения, буйная фантазия Гарри включилась, и он увидел себя покорившимся, дрожащим, обнажённым на коленях перед блондином, покорённым, безвольным, отдающимся темноволосому худому мужчине, берущему его сзади. Его чуть не стошнило. Сердце едва не выпрыгнуло из груди. Голова закружилась. И он вцепился обеими руками в единственную опору, которая у него была, впился пальцами так, чтобы никто не смог его оторвать от единственной надежды на спасение. 

Надежда обернулась змеёй и яростно зашипела на него в ответ.

Реальность сдвинулась и заскользила гладким шёлком под безвольными ладонями, закрутилась хороводом разноцветных пятен, недовольно заворчала оглушающими шорохами...

— Ну вот, что ты наделал, Люциус! — шипел Снейп. Он наклонился над Гарри, наблюдая за его слабыми и неловкими попытками выбраться из мягкого кресла. Гарри же почему-то терпел неудачу раз за разом — тело отказывалось его слушаться. 

— Мерлин! Я же просил его не пугать! — зло выговаривал Снейп, растирая Гарри виски. Добившись от него осмысленного взгляда, он попытался отодвинуться. Гарри потянулся следом и уйти ему не позволил, ухватился изо всех сил за узкую жёсткую ладонь. — Люциус! Ты мне ещё за это ответишь! И перестань ржать, наконец! 

Гарри бросил взгляд на Малфоя. Тот сидел на диване и смеялся, хлопая рукой по бедру. Куда делись его холодность и фанатично подчёркиваемый аристократизм — неизвестно: Министр раскраснелся и пребывал в чудесном настроении. Заметив поднимающегося из кресла бледного как смерть Гарри, он расхохотался пуще прежнего. 

— Люциус! — настроение Снейпа было прямо противоположным. — Хватит!

Гарри был очень настойчив и вырваться из захвата Снейпу не позволил. С трудом, но он всё же выбрался из мягкого плена и двинулся за зельеваром следом, мёртвой хваткой вцепившись в его ладонь. Он не знал почему, но остаться без успокаивающего ощущения физической близости этого человека Гарри был не в силах. Хотя недавно даже предположить подобную реакцию было невозможно. 

— Давно я так не веселился! Он поверил! Это невероятно! И они ещё смеют утверждать, что магглорожденным нужно позволить самим решать — изучать нашу культуру или нет! Неслыханный идиотизм! — Малфой поднялся с продавленного дивана и брезгливо отряхнул свою драгоценную мантию. На его лицо вернулось привычное высокомерное выражение. — В некоторых вопросах свободы необходимо лишать. Выбирать может лишь тот, кто понимает все последствия своего выбора. Кто владеет информацией. И никаких поблажек. Никому! — Министр становился всё более серьезным, тягучие интонации сглаживались оживлённой, абсолютно уверенной в своей правоте речью. — Я не понимаю, Северус, почему ты настаиваешь на том, чтобы я отклонил предложение Амбридж по введению ежегодных экзаменов? Почему отказался согласовать внесение последних дополнений в её инструкцию? И не смотри на меня так — я знаю, кто решает всё в Визенгамоте, и нечего, хотя бы передо мной, кивать на сонных старух. Ты — глава, ты и решаешь. Я не понимаю твоей строптивости и поистине драконьего упрямства именно в этом вопросе. Ведь она права — периодичная проверка процесса обучения магглорожденных в семьях должна подвигнуть их на большее старание.

— Не магглорожденных, Люциус, а нетрадиционно воспитанных, — проворчал раздражённый Снейп. — Если бы тебя сейчас слышала Скиттер...

— Да, ты как всегда прав, Северус. Нетрадиционно воспитанных, — повторил Малфой несколько раз, смакуя неудобные слова. — Конформистский термин, на потеху плебеям, но ты прав. Я вечно забываю... А по поводу Скиттер можешь не волноваться. У меня есть, чем её заткнуть, даже если бы она застала меня над чьим-нибудь трупом с палочкой в руках... — и он довольно ухмыльнулся, сверкая глазами — яркими и холодными, как его бриллианты. 

— Скорее кого-то застанут над твоим... — с этими словами Снейпа Гарри был готов согласиться трижды. И выступил бы добровольцем, если бы ему представилась такая возможность.

— Ты мне угрожаешь?

— Нет, и ты это знаешь. В последнее время твоё чувство юмора оставляет желать лучшего, — съязвил Снейп и уселся в своё кресло. — Иди сюда, садись, — приказал он Гарри и потянул его за руку, перехватывая инициативу на себя.

«Куда сюда?»— взглядом спросил Гарри профессора.

— На колени, мой хороший. Вот так... — не дав Гарри выказать удивление, Снейп положил руки ему на бедра, развернул и усадил на себя, и всё это плавно и быстро, одним ловким движением. — Играй, — послышалось сзади, шею опалило горячее дыхание, и стаи мурашек сдвинулись со своих мест по всему телу. 

Гарри замер. Убегать было поздно. Под недоверчивым взглядом Малфоя он попытался расслабиться и сыграть, как ему приказал Снейп. Но это было тяжело, тяжело до невозможности. Все его чувства вопили от близости другого человека. Ему было неудобно сидеть на жёстких коленях профессора, а найти более комфортное положение он не решался. Восприятие его обострилось до предела, и полное отсутствие белья совсем не помогало справиться со смущением. Краска залила лицо и шею Гарри, руки подрагивали. 

Он клял судьбу, поставившую его в такое неловкое, до крайности возмутительное положение. Нет, не поставившую, а усадившую. А ещё он начал бояться, что этим намерения госпожи Судьбы не ограничиваются. Что, возможно, в её изощрённом мозгу, если у этой эфемерной дамы есть мозги, уже выстраиваются планы его не только усадить, но и уложить. Эти мысли только добавляли ему смущения, и он краснел всё больше и больше, не в силах вынести взгляда надменных серых глаз пристально разглядывающего его Малфоя.

«Господи, да за что ж Ты меня так не любишь?!» — простонал про себя Гарри.

Ему становилось всё хуже. Уверенная сильная рука сместилась с его бедра, легла на живот и погладила. Слегка. Ненавязчиво. Так что в животе что-то ухнуло и заворочалось, просыпаясь. Пульс бился везде. На висках, шее, руках, а уж под уверенными ласкающими его ладонями — грохотал, как майская гроза. Молнии проносились внутри, кололи искорками. Кровь волновалась. Там, где их тела соприкасались, Гарри жгло, как от огня. Не то чтобы больно, а жарко, до испарины. И это было ненормально. Так же ненормально, как вся эта невыносимая ситуация. Невыносимая. Унизительная. Больше всего на свете Гарри хотелось вскочить и убежать куда подальше. Лишь бы больше не чувствовать бешенное биение собственной крови в ушах.

Могло ли стать хуже? Глупый вопрос. Конечно, могло! И стало. Когда мужчина под ним чуть сдвинулся и потянул его на себя, усаживая так высоко, как только возможно. Сидеть стало мягче и, бесспорно, удобнее, но уж лучше мучиться, как раньше, чем ощущать то, что довелось Гарри своим таким, вдруг откуда ни возьмись, оказавшимся сверхчувствительным телом. Его живот поглаживали лёгкими круговыми движениями. А затем его мучитель принялся ещё и за спину, и тысячи искорок зажгли кровь его от ласкающих ритмичных прикосновений к такому почему-то чувствительному месту между лопатками. Гарри трясло.

Нельзя сказать, что он потерял голову. Отнюдь. Наоборот, каждое движение Снейпа ощущалось, как собственное, свои чувства анализировались и пристально разглядывались. Мир сузился до кресла и двоих в нём, но этот мир был наполнен эмоциями, чувствами, ощущениями, светом, звуками, теплотой, касаниями, даже запахами. От Снейпа, казалось Гарри раньше, ничем не пахло. Теперь же он его запах поймал — лёгкий, едва уловимый, немного пряный, медовый, с горчинкой и лимонной корочкой. И ещё красного перца чуток, чтобы жгло. И Гарри жгло. Везде.

— Ты всё ещё сомневаешься, Люциус? — внезапно раздался мягкий, глубокий, проникновенный, такой богатый оттенками и нюансами голос. Тёплое дыхание коснулось чувствительной кожи на шее, волоски поднялись. Гарри судорожно вздохнул.

— Почему же... Я не слепой. Кольца светятся, вы светитесь. Так что твоя версия случившегося подтвердилась.

Слова Малфоя Гарри услышал, но как-то вскользь. Гораздо больше его волновали собственные волнующие приливными и отливными волнами ощущения от тёплого, размеренного дыхания, греющего шею.

— Единственно, что я до сих пор не понимаю, Северус, так это внезапной смены твоей привязанности. Мне казалось, и казалось весьма обоснованно, что в последнее время ты очень заинтересовался драконами. И тут такой поворот. Не понимаю тебя.

— Люциус, ты разглядел интерес там, где он мог бы быть, был, но так и не углубился, — Гарри слушал волшебный голос и вполне понимал произносимые слова, по отдельности. Общий смысл как-то терялся: то, как говорил Снейп, было много важнее того, что он говорил. — Надеюсь, ты простишь меня за то, что я нарушил твои планы в отношении мальчика. Но упустить столь полную совместимость...

— Идеальную... — откликнулось эхо.

— Да, идеальную совместимость. Её я упустить не вправе. Пусть даже тем, кто может мне её дать, оказался мистер Поттер.

Гарри не мог больше выносить отсутствия зрительного восприятия объекта своего интереса — он хотел видеть того, кого ощущал всем телом, кого слушал. И Гарри сам подвинулся на таких удобных тёплых твёрдых коленях, прижался бедром к вздрогнувшему животу, повернулся и уставился на движущиеся губы, произносящие чарующие звуки, рождающие какие-то слова. Зрелище завораживало, и Гарри просто не мог отвести глаз.

— Ты мог бы меня предупредить, а не действовать своевольно, Северус...

Звуки эха были угрожающими, но Гарри их почти не слышал. Не отводя взгляда от бледного лица, он коснулся рукой тёплой и гладкой на ощупь ткани. Живой. Гарри задышал в такт поднимающейся и опускающейся твёрдой плоской груди, обтянутой чёрным шёлком. Его рука принялась поглаживать ткань неторопливо, нежно, следуя ритму дыхания, вверх-вниз, и натолкнулась на какой-то пупырышек, сжавшийся от его прикосновения. Гарри погладил твёрдую бусинку пальцем. Дыхание чуть ускорилось. Он погладил ещё. И ещё. 

Губы отворились, рождая едва слышный вздох, и Гарри прильнул ближе, наслаждаясь ощущением тёплого, горячего, сильного тела, в которое было так приятно вжиматься. Тёплым пряным запахом. Тёплым сладким дыханием. Казалось, Гарри очутился в коконе тепла, ласки, безопасности, под защитой, рядом с кем-то очень сильным. Это было хорошо. Это было правильно.

— Ты же знаешь, Люциус, какой он своевольный и непослушный, — губы рождали звуки, и Гарри потянулся ближе, боясь упустить лёгкую хрипотцу глубокого богатого тембра. — Ситуация была подходящей, и я ей воспользовался. Да, я думал посоветоваться с тобой или хотя бы предупредить. Но у меня не было такой возможности. Мальчик проснулся, и прежде чем он успел бы натворить дел или кто-либо наложил бы на него свою лапу...

— Это сделал ты.

Гарри высвободил вторую руку, и она сама, не спрашивая позволения, поползла вверх, стремясь коснуться длинных чёрных волос. Ощущения, когда его пальцы погрузились в эти шелковистые гладкие волосы, были божественные. И он выдохнул, утыкаясь носом в щеку своего... Кого своего он не знал и сейчас не хотел знать. Это было не важно, важно было то, что он был, что он был рядом, что его можно обнимать и ласкать, что он дышит, отвечает беззвучно, вздыхает, иногда что-то говорит. Но слов становилось всё меньше, а нежных сильных прикосновений, ласкающих тело Гарри, скользящих по спине и рукам, всё больше, и они были всё горячее и настойчивее. 

— На вас уже почти невозможно смотреть... Северус! Северус, ты меня слышишь?

— Да, Люциуссссссс... — произнесли губы, и Гарри, не желая упускать ничего из их движений, оставил в покое твёрдую пуговку и её нашедшуюся близняшку и потянулся рукой к этим губам. Его пальцы скользнули по нижней, исследуя. Лёгкими, дрожащими прикосновениями подушечек, едва касаясь, как бабочка трепещет крылышками, Гарри, боясь спугнуть, исследовал приоткрывшиеся ему навстречу губы. Как драгоценности, внимал срывающемуся с этих невероятно нежных губ дыханию, ласкающему его пальцы. И чувствовал, что это не конец. Что можно узнать больше, если коснуться не пальцами, а своими губами. Так нежно, почти невесомо, чтобы выпить это тёплое дыхание, его сладость и пряный запах. 

«Без этого никак не обойтись, — подумал Гарри, прижимаясь ближе, внимая, следуя направляющей его руке, слегка, нежно подталкивающей в спину. — Только так, губы к губам, чтобы познать его и его тайны».

— Северус, если ты меня слышишь, то я ухожу. Мы ещё обсудим твоё поведение... Северус, ты слышишь? О, Мерлин! Прямо как мальчишка. Ах, мерлинова разбитая коленка!

А вот эти слова раздражённого завистливого эха Гарри не слышал. Он наконец-таки дорвался до пленительных губ и пил с них. Так искренне и верно, как и жаждал. Испивал их суть, вкус, запах, нежность, заботу, дыхание, жизнь. 

Их окружало светящееся, потрескивающее, будто рой зависших в воздухе майских жуков, облако. Но Гарри его не видел. Так же как и сверкающих ослепительно белым светом колец. Его глаза были закрыты. Все чувства сосредоточились в губах, нежно и легко прикасающихся к другим, не чужим, родным, таким же своим, как и его собственные. Он это знал точно. Он их познал. Теперь они были и его тоже.

«Что может быть лучше?» — восторженно, не веря во что-либо, могущее превзойти подобное чудо, пело в Гарри шелестящими на летнем ветерке травами. 

Оказалось, что лучше быть может. Те, свои, другие губы приоткрылись, впуская его дыхание глубже, и в него толкнулось что-то невообразимо нежное, влажное и горячее. И Гарри застонал: от этой невыносимой нежности что-то внутри него — холодное, чужое, полумёртвое, обидевшееся, недоверчивое — расплавилось и истаяло без следа. Он подался навстречу, открываясь, и этот его — неописуемый, но принадлежащий ему — нет, не ворвался. Он вошёл деликатно, бессловесно испросил разрешения и тягуче неторопливо, сильно и глубоко, зная, что делает, познал Гарри, обласкал его, утвердил своим. А Гарри отвечал, отвечал на каждое движение и открывался, открывался, открывался, плавясь от безграничной сладости и неги, охватившей и поработившей его.

Он слышал стоны, прерывистое дыхание и знал, что оно их. Их обоих, разделённое напополам, общее, принадлежащее им вместе. Это было чудесно. Это была настоящая магия.

Гарри повели за собой, подхватили, подняли, потом его спина вжалась во что-то мягкое, а он, свой, другой, накрыл его тело сверху. И Гарри познал его тяжесть. Он ещё не решил, как лучше — быть сверху, свободным, или подчиняться, принимать властную требовательность движений от тяжёлого, сильного и горячего тела. Тот, второй, свой не сомневался — он уже пил его снова, вжимаясь в него и лаская так жарко, нежно и сильно, что то, что Гарри ощущал, стало одним единым наслаждением. Изнеможением. Истомой. Негой. 

А потом тот, другой, свой, оставил обласканные губы, испитый до дна рот и спустился ниже. Его лёгкие прикосновения влажной полосой обожгли шею. А затем эти же губы остановились возле ключицы, избрали место, застолбили территорию и выставили флаг. Ощущения были такие сильные, такие чувственные, такие болезненные, что Гарри застонал громко, выражая эмоции всхлипами и надрывным судорожным дыханием.

Ему было больно не от жгучих поцелуев, не от метки, оставленной на нём, а от возможности, всего лишь мелькнувшей мысли всё это потерять, или, что ещё ужаснее, всего этого никогда не познать.

— Ну что же ты, мой хороший? Что ты? — промурлыкал, простонал родной голос, вызвавший внутри Гарри сладкую дрожь. 

И Гарри, дыша так глубоко, как никогда раньше, живя за тысячу человек в эту минуту, распахнул невидящие глаза, чтобы увидеть солнце, которого снаружи нет, которое можно увидеть только изнутри. Докопавшись внутри себя до таких глубин, где кроме ослепительного предвечного света нет ничего и никого, и не вынеся ослепительной яркости, сжигающей всё несветлое в его душе, Гарри закрыл глаза. А из-под ресниц покатились слёзы, стекая по вискам, холодными ручейками теряясь в растрёпанных тёмных волосах.

И его второй, свой, больше не чужой, освободил его, отодвинулся от него, позволив себе прикасаться только к его рукам, поглаживая ладони, лаская запястья. Легко. Почти невесомо. Успокаивая.

Гарри лежал и слушал своё затихающее сердце, возвращающееся оттуда, где был яркий свет несуществующего солнца. Их общая магия всё ещё охватывала его, всё ещё хранила от всех невзгод, но разум, прежде оглушенный её напором и силой, уже возвращался. И чем полнее _Гарри Поттер_ осознавал себя, тем более заметным становился стыдливый румянец на его щеках, дрожь рук, возмущение своим бесстыдным поведением перед, над и под Северусом Снейпом. 

Вот он и узнал вновь, как зовут его своего, его второго. Но знание о втором стиралось вместе с уходящим, запрятываемым за семью замками светом. И всё, что Гарри теперь ощущал, был жгучий стыд. И ещё ярость. Потому что не только он целовал, но его целовали. Опять. Целовал Снейп. Целовал мужчина. Больше чем целовал — поставил метку, отметил, как своего, принадлежащего ему.

Гарри открыл глаза и встретил взгляд. Тёплый, опекающий. В чёрной глубине плескалось и играло пламя. Далеко в темноте горел истинный свет.

Снейп, этот незнакомый, непонятный человек, такой, какого Гарри никогда прежде не видел, смотрел на него пристально, очень внимательно, выжидая. Чего выжидая? Непонятно. Но, очевидно, не ярости и мучительного смущения, которые жаркой волной вылились на лицо Гарри. И чёрные глаза, только что открытые, пускающие в себя так далеко, что в их глубине отражался внутренний свет, внезапно захлопнулись. Даже ресницы на лице Снейпа не дрогнули, а незнакомец исчез, и перед Гарри вновь оказался привычный, холодный, надменный, язвительный и саркастичный профессор.

Гарри стало плохо. И он закрыл глаза. А когда открыл — зельевар никуда не делся. Только больше не склонялся обеспокоено над ним, а отодвинулся от него, отошёл подальше. Занял диван напротив. Уселся нога за ногу. Чёрная мантия легла элегантно, строго, складка к складке. На бледном лице — пустота, а взгляд — непроницаемый, холодный. Как и всегда. Только губы яркие, припухшие. И волосы растрёпаны немного. И томность еле уловимая, но есть. То есть была, ровно до тех пор, пока он не принял свою любимую позу — руки скрещены на груди и вновь наигрывают что-то. Гарри, боясь встретиться с ним взглядом, долго вглядывался в нервные движения тонких пальцев. Мелодия была тоскливая до невозможности. До смерти утомительная.

— Вы позволили себе... Насильно... Как вы посмели... Принудить силой...

— Заткнись, Поттер! — прервал его профессор резко, грубо, глаза обожгли прорвавшейся изнутри яростью. 

Его голос отозвался внутри Гарри дрожью, и трусливые мурашки побежали по спине от непривычного холода... то есть привычного. Ах! К хорошему привыкаешь так быстро... 

Гарри боролся с собой, обуздывая собственное смятение. Не удалось. Его всего скручивало где-то внутри, и было больно. Ком засел в горле, и дышать было тяжело. Что ж ему так погано, а? Он вскочил, не вынеся холодного, замораживающего взгляда Снейпа, скривившей его рот презрительной ухмылки. Гарри отвернулся. Ладони, обласканные нежными, летящими прикосновениями, тряслись. И он попытался сжать кулаки. И засмеялся глухо, обзывая себя слабаком и мямлей, когда понял, что даже собственную руку сжать в кулак не в состоянии. 

Там, за спиной, встали. Гарри почувствовал это ярко, полно, каждой истомлённой нежными ласками клеточкой своего тела. У него как будто появились здоровые, не страдающие близорукостью глаза на затылке, видящие любое движение Снейпа всегда легко и ясно. Гарри затрясло, и он нервно взмахнул руками. Профессор сделал шаг в его сторону, и спина Гарри начала нагреваться. Ещё шаг — ощущения усилились многократно. Вспыхнули два противоречивых, взаимоисключающих желания: хотелось бежать — от него, к нему. Ещё шаг, и Гарри, не вынеся собственной, готовой скулить и ползать на брюхе слабости, ринулся к окну, опрокинув по пути стул и не обратив на это никакого внимания. Он вцепился руками в подоконник и судорожно дышал. Молча. Закрыв глаза.

Ощущение надвигающейся то ли близости, то ли опасности усилилось, и, чутко вслушиваясь в звуки поднимаемого с пола предмета, доносящееся сквозь собственные хриплые вдохи, Гарри простонал:

— Не подходите!

— И не собирался. Мне пора уходить, — голос профессора мучил своей невыразительностью, сдержанностью, тусклостью.

— Нет! — Гарри хрипло дышал и слушал тишину.

— Что «нет»? Вам ещё что-нибудь непонятно, Поттер? Желаете, чтобы я пояснил? Или, может, сами желаете высказаться? — заговорил профессор вполголоса, зло выплёвывая слова. — Так вот, я спешу. Всё, что вам, Поттер, непонятно, вам объяснит миссис Уизли...

— Она не сможет...

— Почему же? — саркастично, ядовито, и бровь наверняка вздёрнута вверх.

— Потому что я у неё это не спрошу! — заорал Гарри, но так и не повернулся. Тот взгляд Снейпа — тускнеющий, теряющий огонь и искренность — испугал его больше, чем все взгляды красноглазого Волдеморта вместе взятые. И Гарри до дрожи не хотелось сейчас, после того как произошло то, что не должно было произойти, вновь встретить привычный, ничего не выражающий или холодный, или, что ещё хуже, презрительный взгляд профессора.

— Что вам надо, Поттер? — почти по слогам. Как Малфою тогда. Когда требовал не пугать его, Гарри. Когда защищал его. 

Ой, как же больно! Да что ж такое творится, а?

— Что со мной? Что это было? Почему я обезумел? — срывающимся, грубым голосом спросил Гарри, едва удержавшись от крика и не зная, получит ли ответ. Но не в силах сдержаться, а, значит, практически теряя всякие шансы на помощь ледяного человека в железной маске, выкрикнул: — Почему я чувствую вас?

Зельевар был неумолим.

— Повернитесь — я не разговариваю со спинами. И задайте свой вопрос так, как вам положено, Поттер. Я не потерплю неуважения и фамильярности ни от кого. Особенно от вас.

— Вы целовали меня, — возразил Гарри глухо.

— Это не повод считать вас исключением. Повернитесь. Я жду и тем самым уже делаю вам большое одолжение. 

Гарри буквально изнасиловал себя, заставив отцепиться от подоконника и развернуться на каблуках. Не глядя в лицо, а уставившись на воротничок мантии — строгой, пронзительно чёрной и абсолютно не измявшейся, — он звенящим голосом повторил:

— Что со мной, _сэр_? Что это было, _сэр_? Почему я так чувствую вас, _сэр_? 

— Это — магия, мистер Поттер. Ваша и моя. Взаимодополняющая. Практически идеально дополняющая. И потому притягивающая, — его руки двинулись и сложились на груди крест накрест. Пальцы вцепились в предплечья. — Ваше и моё белые кольца тому доказательство. 

— Вы знали это раньше? — глухо спросил Гарри.

В ответ — тишина. Такая долгая, такая безнадёжная, что Гарри всё же решился поднять взгляд. И встретил другой — тяжёлый, требовательный. Гарри сглотнул.

— Вы знали, что наша магия взаимодополняющая, сэр? — повторил он, вымучив из себя требуемое «сэр».

— Предполагал, мистер Поттер, но не ожидал, что настолько, — тускло, спокойно, неторопливо процедил Снейп. 

— Откуда вы знали? — пауза, и торопливо дополненное: — Сэр.

— Из-за вашей матери, Поттер. Мы подходили друг другу. Очень. Гораздо лучше, чем она — вашему отцу... На этом наш разговор предлагаю прекратить. Меня ждут в другом месте.

— А как же я?

Снейп сурово смотрел на Гарри своими чёрными глазами, и не верилось, что они хоть когда-то могли быть другими: неравнодушными, тёплыми, живыми.

— А вы — потерп _и_ те. Выполните то, что вам было поручено. Обдумаете всё произошедшее. В том числе ваше недостойное, оскорбительное поведение...

Гарри вскинул голову, и Снейп недовольно махнул рукой. 

— Я имею в виду последние четверть часа, а не то, что вы подумали. Когда придёте к каким-либо выводам, напиш _и_ те мне письмо. С просьбой встретиться. И я выделю вам время. А до тех пор, мистер Поттер, прошу меня не беспокоить.

— Вы отменяете запланированный на вечер разговор? — спросил Гарри. Он просто не мог поверить в такую невыносимую жестокость. В то, что его оставят блуждать в темноте, не ответят на вопросы, проигнорируют.

Ни тени жалости, ни капли сочувствия, ни призрака доброты. Ничего этого не случилось с невыносимым ублюдком Снейпом.

— Да, отменяю. Я переоценил вас, Поттер. Это моё заблуждение и мне нести за него ответственность. С вашей же стороны я желаю видеть только и исключительно одно — безукоризненное послушание. Когда будете готовы его гарантировать — нап _и_ шите письмо. На этом всё. 

Снейп сделал несколько шагов к двери, опустил бледную ладонь на ручку. Замер. 

Гарри разглядывал напряжённую спину профессора и молчал. Сказать было нечего. Даже он понимал, что когда говорят таким тоном, словно опускают в могилу гроб, просить или требовать бесполезно — решение окончательное и обжалованию не подлежит.

— Если бы мы были в Хогвартсе, мистер Поттер, я бы снял с Гриффиндора баллы, — беседовать, повернувшись спиной к собеседнику, профессор, как видно, находил для себя допустимым. — Но вы здесь. Вы, может, и не понимаете всей глубины вашего проступка. Но незнание не освобождает от ответственности. В таких случаях человеку должна помогать совесть. Коей вас, мистер Поттер, при рождении обделили, — он помолчал, видимо, ожидая взрыва со стороны Гарри, но не дождался и принялся вновь ронять слова: — Потому я назначу вам взыскание. Вы напишите эссе, не менее фута стандартного ученического пергамента, на тему: «Извинения и корректировка поведения, как способ заслужить прощение». Пришлете его вместе с письмом, — ещё выжидающая бесплодная пауза. — И не советую вам торопиться. Хочется надеяться, что вы хоть в чём-то разберётесь самостоятельно, хоть раз не вынудите меня тыкать вас носом в испорченное зелье.

Дверь хлопнула. Оглушительно.


	8. И ты считаешь, это хорошо?

Молодой месяц беззастенчиво подглядывал в полуоткрытое окно третьего этажа старого дома. Занавески были отдёрнуты. И для него не было никаких преград, чтобы щекотать своими серебряными пальцами обнажённую нежно-розовую, а в лунном серебре — чисто-жемчужную пятку. 

Спящий заворочался, и пяток в лунной луже стало две. Они принялись бороться с ослепительно белой простыней, замерли, потом скрылись в тени, вернулись, потянув за собой одеяло, сразились с ним, яростно крутясь, одержали полную победу и свалили нагромождение простыней и пледа на пол, в чернильную тьму.

Победившие, но неудовлетворённые, они сбежали куда-то вверх от нескромного взгляда юной луны, и та, обидевшись на них за это, прикрылась кружевным облачком. Привлекшая столь пристальное внимание комната и постель в ней погрузились в полутьму.

Спящий замер, и где-то с четверть часа лишь его лёгкое дыхание беспокоило ночную тишину. Его руки обнимали подушку так крепко, будто она собиралась сбежать. И та — неподвижная, тёплая, податливая — отвечала своему владельцу: «Я здесь, я с тобой». Это успокаивало. Жаль, что ненадолго.

Неутомимый сон-охотник раскинул свои волшебные сети ещё разок и снова поймал в них темноволосого юношу в полосатой пижаме. Подаренный сон был особенно живым и ярким. И на этот раз ему никуда не пришлось убегать, и никого не нужно было догонять. Он всё крепче сжимал покорную подушку, а потом нежно погладил её уголок, лаская, наматывая ткань на шаловливые пальцы. Он вздыхал, утыкаясь в неё лицом, и дышал глубоко и чуть хрипло. Ему не хватало воздуха, но там, во сне, оторваться и повернуть голову у него сил не было, и потому здесь, в собственной кровати, он тоже задыхался и чуть слышно постанывал.

Его тело напряглось, спина выгнулась, бёдра вжались в пухлый матрац, испугавшийся этого, такого нескромного, недвусмысленного намерения своего беспокойного хозяина. Юноша двигался: легко, плавно, неутомимо, исторгая всё более страстные стоны и прерывисто дыша в тиши летней ночи, неподвижной и тёплой, как сброшенное им с постели одеяло. Он согнул одну ногу в колене и подтянул её вверх, всё так же уверенно и ритмично вжимаясь животом и бёдрами в мягкий стыдливо краснеющий матрац, всё так же обнимая обессилевшую под его натиском и желанием подушку.

Луна-бесстыдница отбросила свою вуаль и, больше не скрываясь, подглядывала за ним во все свои сверкающие звёздами глаза; сверчок замолчал; серая мышь, живущая под половиком, замерла, держа в своих маленьких лапках недогрызенный сухарь и прислушиваясь. Тишина застыла, впитывая и внимая нежному бессвязному лепету, хриплому дыханию и срывающимся с пересохших губ мучительным стонам. «Да, да, да...» — мерно тикали старинные часы, стараясь попасть в такт.

Матрац не выдержал и в который раз за свою долгую жизнь лишился девственности под скрип весело поющих пружин. 

В финальном то ли стоне, то ли рыке только очень внимательный мог бы разобрать чьё-то имя. И это довелось сделать лишь талантливому скрипачу, с его безукоризненным музыкальным слухом. Сверчок уловил необыкновенное имя со многими свистящими и сохранил его в своей памяти, чтобы потом, долгими зимними вечерами, наигрывать его на своей скрипке, вспоминая об изнемогающей красоте и нежности тёплой августовской ночи...

— О боже! Опять! — хрипло простонал Гарри, садясь на кровати. Он прикоснулся к уже остывшей влажной ткани испачканных пижамных штанов и откинулся назад, падая на подушку и несчастный матрац под визг игривых пружин. 

Стирать украдкой шестую ночь подряд и искать укромное место, где бы просушить пижаму, избежав лишних неудобных вопросов. Ну что за наказанье!

Перед томными глазами в полутьме, заполненной таинственными тенями, проносились смутные видения недавнего сна. Гарри не знал, с кем он был во сне, помнил лишь о полученном наслаждении, невыносимо ярком и остром, с пряным запахом и лимонной нотой. Ладони хранили воспоминание о шелковистой гладкости густых волос. Искусанные пересохшие губы ныли. А то, что творилось в животе и груди, было невозможно описать, и Гарри старался поскорей забыть ту истому, что властно держала его в своих руках, ту неудержимую дрожь, что охватывала его при одной только мысли, сбежавшей в мечту.

Ни за коврижки, ни за йоркширские пудинги Гарри не был готов обдумывать, что всё это значит и кто ему является в этих возмутительных снах. 

Он стянул с себя штаны, вытер ими оставшиеся влажные следы и бросил их на пол. Пижамная куртка отправилась туда же. Стирка была наболевшим вопросом, и Гарри в который раз помянул недобрым словом виновного в том, что здесь и сейчас он не может воспользоваться своей волшебной палочкой. Лишь одно чистящее заклинание — и никаких проблем. Можно было бы попросить Рона, но пришлось бы объяснять, почему ему нужна такая помощь. А Гарри к подобному разговору был готов ещё меньше, чем к ежедневной стирке и сушке своих пижамных штанов.

Желание продолжало тлеть внутри него. Разожжённое сном или снами, или тем, что привело к этим снам — Гарри не хотелось об этом задумываться, — но желание оставалось неутолённым. Истекший из него не-жемчуг не мог удовлетворить алчную тварь, ворочающуюся внутри него. Она хотела не-одиночества и хотела его яро, заставляя пульсировать кровь и кольцо на пальце. О сияющем в ночи кольце Гарри тоже не хотел думать. Ни за что. 

Заниматься тем, чем он занимался который уже раз во сне, казалось ему стыдным и недостойным мужчины. Сколько людей, столько мнений. Он слушал разговоры об «этом» в их общей спальне, в Хогвартсе, но никогда не принимал в них участия. Не говоря уж о том, чтобы следовать советам, произнесённым со смехом ломающимися мальчишескими голосами. Ведь Гарри хорошо помнил заветы свой тетушки Петунии и то, что случается с мальчиками, трогающими себя «там». Он не хотел, чтобы у него отсохли руки, и не хотел попасть в ад, где «малакиям место». Сейчас, став взрослым, он понимал, что руки у него вряд ли отсохнут, да и ад представлялся далеким и нереальным. Но предубеждения: «стыдно и немужественно», «только для неудачников» — были столь же твёрдыми и крепкими, как и его мужская честь в неприличных снах.

Он лежал на кровати в бывшей комнате близнецов в Норе, ставшей его временным пристанищем, и его обнажённое горячее тело обдувал лёгкий ветерок из приоткрытого окна. Гарри сжимал кулаки, удерживая себя от неуёмного желания погладить себя. Кровь всё ещё бурлила томными искорками, и ему так хотелось настоящей ласки. Прикосновения голой спины и ягодиц к льняной ткани простыней заводили. Собственная обнажённость и гарантированное сейчас одиночество, а значит и интимность, и безопасность, и сохранение тайны желанного действа — тоже. И только крайним усилием воли Гарри отказал себе в так никогда и непознанном удовольствии. Сны он не мог контролировать. Но уж бодрствуя, был способен сдержать неприличные порывы животной части себя.

Он много думал о своей реакции на неизвестного властителя своих мокрых снов. И решил, что это просто похоть. Животная похоть, которую каждый человек, считающий себя цивилизованным, обязан в себе усмирить.

То, что тогда зельевар откликнулся на его, Гарри, неуместные прикосновения, говорило только и исключительно против него, Снейпа. 

«Старый похотливый козёл, — сказал себе Гарри. — Вот он кто — ни больше, ни меньше».

Мелькнувшая мысль ринулась своим прихотливым путём и вызвала воспоминания вовсе не о хогвартских подземельях, котлах с дымящимися в них зельями, многочисленных взысканиях, саркастичных насмешках, сальных неопрятных волосах и уродливом лице землистого цвета. О, нет, теперь любое упоминание Снейпа приводило Гарри к смущающему своей яркостью видению навалившегося на него сильного жаркого тела, жадного рта, терзающего шею и оставляющего на ней болезненную метку, собственному мучительному желанию подчиниться, открыться и принять... 

Он прикоснулся к отметине: если хорошенько нажать пальцем, она всё ещё ныла, хотя прошла почти неделя. Спохватившись, он отдёрнул руку и попытался усмирить сбившееся дыхание. Гарри негодовал на себя самого, позволившего своим своевольным мыслям вновь вернуться к исхоженному вдоль и поперёк моменту своего безумия, своего падения. Он зажмурился, кляня себя на чём свет: эти воспоминания были под строжайшим запретом с самой первой ночи, когда он проснулся весь мокрый, на сбившихся простынях, задыхающийся и впервые в жизни забывшийся настолько, чтобы испачкать пижаму. Никогда раньше такого не происходило. И Гарри решил, что и не будет происходить. К сожалению, плоть оказалась слаба и во сне подводила его раз за разом.

Но он будет бороться, он не сдастся. 

Гарри вздохнул, заставляя себя дышать медленно, неторопливо и глубоко, с каждым выдохом изгоняя из себя роящиеся воспоминания и вызванную ими трепещущую радужными крылышками дрожь. Следующим его действием было встать с постели — однажды он уже допустил подобную ошибку, остался лежать в кровати и заснул. В тот день ему, сгорающему от стыда, пришлось стирать ещё и простыни. А простыни — не штаны, в саду не спрячешь. Повторения он не хотел: понимающий взгляд Гермионы и ухмыляющаяся физиономия подмигивающего ему Рона были отличными стимулами воздержаться и перетерпеть.

Гарри зажёг несколько свечей. Руками, не палочкой, и его в тысяча первый раз укололо раздражение. 

Он надел старую школьную мантию — свою неизменную одежду (благо, миссис Уизли ежедневно освежала её чарами) — и бельё, которое Рон купил ему на Диагон-аллее. Проклятый зельевар поручил мистеру Уизли приглядывать за Гарри и не давать ему никуда из Норы уходить, даже под присмотром. Теперь он уже знал причины странного поведения всей семьи, но в тот момент Гарри был просто потрясён дотошностью, с которой все ринулись исполнять приказ профессора. О том, можно ли ему гулять по старому саду и окрестностям, мистер Уизли спрашивал у Снейпа отдельно, и до момента получения разрешения Гарри даже во двор не пускали. Это не упоминая исчезновения летучего порошка для каминной сети, который так до сих пор и не объявился.

Нет, к нему хорошо относились: ему объясняли и уговаривали, были вежливы и предупредительны, его оберегали и не давали перенапрягаться. А фраза: «Гарри, дорогой, ты скоро во всём разберёшься и поймёшь, что только так и надо поступать сейчас, что все желают тебе добра и что так для тебя действительно сейчас лучше», — казалось, была написана светящейся краской на лбу любого, с кем Гарри удалось на этой неделе пообщаться.

И он постарался разобраться и понять. Поговорил с Роном и Гермионой, с миссис Уизли (тогда-то и выяснилось, что Снейп договорился о том, чтобы ввести его в курс дела, вовсе не с ней, а с миссис Рональд Уизли, в девичестве Грейнджер) и с мистером Уизли — теми, кто сейчас постоянно проживал в Норе. Больше было не с кем — старшие братья Рона за всю неделю в Норе так и не появились — и это удивляло Гарри ровно до того момента, как он выяснил причины столь непривычной безлюдности этого, всегда такого шумного и живого, дома. Оказалось: «самый заботливый в мире» профессор побеспокоился и об этом и попросил мистера Уизли дать ему, Гарри, помимо крова над головой ещё и время для обдумывания и осмысливания сложившейся ситуации, «не отвлекаясь на глупую болтовню и детские развлечения».

Гарри подошел к рабочему столу, разглядывая кипы газет и журналов, стопки книг. В эпицентре бумажного хаоса гордо лежал свёрнутый в рулон пергамент — дословная копия речи зельевара, которую Гарри так неблагополучно проспал. Как оказалось, Гермиона воспользовалась волшебным пером, и всё, что исходило из уст профессора памятной ночью на второе августа, было зафиксировано. Пергамент был многократно перечитан, а отдельные моменты были выучены наизусть. Рядом с ним покоился список вопросов, на которые у Гарри так и не нашлось ответов.

Он потянулся всем телом, отгоняя сонливость, вцепившуюся в него своими лапами и пытающуюся затащить в раскрытую, сверкающую в лунном свете белоснежными простынями постель. Румянец окрасил щёки Гарри, вспомнившего свое пробуждение. Ведь прежде — никогда: ни у Дурсли, ни в Хогвартсе, ни в мокром и холодном лесу. Зато теперь... Это было неправильно. Думать об этом не хотелось. Да и не стоило. Помимо спятившего тела вокруг был спятивший мир. И если желания тела можно было сдерживать и игнорировать, то от мира отгородиться было никак нельзя, он упорно требовал к себе уважения и игры по правилам. В которых Гарри так до конца и не разобрался. Но намеревался это сделать. Проигрывать он не собирался.

Потому Гарри решительно взялся за подшивку «Ежедневного пророка». Надо было не только в целом, но и во всех подробностях выяснить, что прошло мимо него за утерянный год. Год, в котором старые хитрые слизеринцы в упорной борьбе захватили все рычаги власти, застолбили завоёванную территорию и навели на ней свой — слизеринский — порядок.

Первое, что Гарри выяснил (и что его просто потрясло!) — деятельность Люциуса А. Малфоя в должности Министра магии была невероятно популярной. Его превозносили все газеты, соревнуясь между собой за особо удачные перлы и дифирамбы: «глоток свежего воздуха», «освободитель угнетённых», «политик, вернувший магам утраченное достоинство и честь...». Визенгамот поддерживал правительство и его главу абсолютно во всём. А кого это удивляло? Разве стал бы хоть в чём-то возражать своему соратнику по внутреннему кругу при Тёмном Лорде Верховный маг Визенгамота — герой войны, профессор, директор Хогвартса, талантливый учёный, дважды кавалер Ордена Мерлина первой степени и т.д. и т.п. небезызвестный Северус Т. Снейп? Да никогда! Так что власть во всей полноте принадлежала им обоим. И никто и ничто даже не пытались сразиться с непобедимым тандемом двух ядовитых змей.

Если Люциуса Малфоя превозносили за его политические победы и достижения, то Северус Снейп удостоился от британского магического общества безмерного уважения, званий «учёный тысячелетия» и «человек, дважды объединивший магический мир» и награды вторым за его карьеру Орденом Мерлина первой степени. Первый он получил за выдающийся вклад в победу над...

А вот над кем была та майская победа, унёсшая жизни юных школьников, — стало отдельным, очень интересным предметом исследования. Как оказалось, пока Гарри спал, Томаса Марволо Риддла успели объявить сумасшедшим и доказать этот факт с научно-магической точки зрения. Вы только подумайте! Да, Гарри давно считал, что Волдеморт был безумцем, ненавидевшим весь мир. Теперь это мнение было подтверждено на официальном уровне — ещё старым составом Визенгамота. Они исследовали доказательства, посовещались и решили, что Волдеморт окончательно и бесповоротно спятил. Это раз. А два — безумный или нет, но тот был гением и великим магом. Потому как только ему — Лорду Волдеморту — удалось создать заклятие _Morsmorde_. Нет, не только повисающее в воздухе ужасающее видение черепа со змеёй, что было явным знаком деятельности приближённых Тёмного Лорда. Большее значение имела метка его последователей, которая, по сути, была не средством связи (хотя она выполняла и такую функцию), но в первую и главную очередь являлась инструментом контроля Хозяина над её носителями. 

Результатом изысканий стало принятие магическим миром доказательств того, что отмеченные безумным магом не имели возможности выбора и действовали — не в силах противостоять Господину — не по своей, но по его воле. Тем самым все без исключений носители меток были объявлены неподсудными за свои военные преступления перед обществом и освобождены прямо в зале суда. И первым из них был Люциус Малфой — правая рука Лорда Волдеморта. Из зала суда он вышел в сопровождении основного свидетеля защиты — героя войны, чья верность делу добра и справедливости, как всем известно, во время финальной Битвы была подтверждена Мальчиком-Который-Выжил. А других доказательств невиновности этого человека и не потребовалось. В августе 1998 года одного слова легендарного Гарри Поттера хватало для оправдания любого.

Человек, фактически спасший сторонников Волдеморта от судебного преследования, конфискации собственности, Азкабана, смерти, на чьих показаниях была выстроена вся защита, который не побоялся выступить на суде под действием веритасерума, что безоговорочно доказывало его абсолютную искренность и правдивость, был Гарри хорошо известен — С.Т. Снейп, профессор, директор Хогвартса, бывший Пожиратель Смерти, член внутреннего круга при Тёмном Лорде и член Ордена Феникса. Да, на тот момент Снейп оставался единственным официально назначенным директором Хогвартса и не был снят с должности, так как считался погибшим до момента своего неожиданного появления в зале суда. Его членство в обеих противоборствующих организациях, проявленный героизм и мужество были всем известны благодаря многочисленным интервью, данным «Героем волшебного мира, Победителем Волдеморта Гарри Поттером до того, как ужасная и таинственная болезнь подкосила нашего юного героя, вырвав его из наших благодарных рук и ввергнув его в пучину беспробудного сна».

Гарри поморщился: стиль некоторых статей доводил его до икоты. Он отвлекся от восхвалений своего героизма и в который раз задумался: «Как Снейпу удалось всё это провернуть? А главное — зачем?» 

Это было непонятно. Гарри знал одно, знал твёрдо: все эти доказательства — чушь собачья, ерунда, гиппогрифий навоз.

Суд над Пожирателями Смерти, названный Большим Жюри из-за беспрецедентного количества участвующих судей, свидетелей и ответчиков, окончился оглушительным фиаско обвиняющей стороны. Судебные архивы были засекречены. Под шумок оправдали и пособников Пожирателей, как «лиц, действующих под давлением из страха за свою жизнь и жизнь близких». Гарри ни секунды не сомневался: их оправданию в первую очередь поспособствовало то, что добрая половина пособников работала ранее и продолжала работать в самом Министерстве, а остальные имели родственников или знакомых среди самих судей и, опять-таки, министерских чиновников.

Так магический мир нашел виновного в войне, покачнувшей устои магический Британии — безумца и патологического убийцу Т.М. Риддла, самопровозгласившего себя Лордом Волдемортом или Тёмным Лордом. Его и только его признали ответственным за смерти, гонения и страхи магического общества. Все британские маги были объявлены его жертвами, независимо от того на какой стороне сражались. Война закончилась объединением волшебного мира перед лицом своего единственного поверженного врага — безумца Томаса Марволо Риддла. Магический мир более не желал смертей и унижений для своих членов. Общество было обескровлено, и каждая палочка, даже запятнавшая себя исполнением воли Волдеморта, была на счету. Так была перевернута трагическая страница истории Магической Британии, и на чистом листе появились имена новых властителей. 

Кто виноват в том, что перо политических судеб попало в руки слизеринца? Этот мир, как это всегда и бывает, получил то правительство, что заслужил. Заслужил своим безразличием и безынициативностью, своим пренебрежением к занятиям политическими играми, своим упорным желанием безвылазно сидеть за крепостными стенами своих домов и нежеланием заниматься тем, что скучно, грязно и вообще «там для нас, маленьких людей, места нет».

Всё, может, повернулось бы по-другому, но объявленная временным Министром Кингсли Шеклболтом предвыборная политическая программа вызвала на арену противника, который, при условии её воплощения, потерял бы слишком многое и потому ввязался в борьбу не на жизнь, а на смерть. Тем более что со смертельными и политическими играми он был знаком не понаслышке. Лозунг Кинсли Шеклболта «Прощение надо заслужить», подразумевавший принятие закона о введении специального (драконовского) налога на доходы и имущество бывших Пожирателей Смерти и их пособников, что позволило бы заткнуть дыры в министерском бюджете и профинансировать социальные программы для нуждавшихся — вот что заставило Люциуса Малфоя снизойти до борьбы за министерское кресло.

И он снизошел. Известный, богатый, глава древнего рода, многие столетия назад прописавшегося на британской территории, чистокровный маг в кто его знает каком поколении (а для толпы это немаловажно), харизматичный лидер, хитрый, с ловко подвешенным языком и, что самое главное, движимый стимулом «потерять деньги — потерять уважение и власть» — он был сильным противником. И Кингсли Шеклболт — аврор, герой войны, министерский чиновник, чистокровный, но «не наш, не британец» с его лысой головой и не тем цветом кожи, что было ещё более заметно на фоне длинноволосого блондина, и далеко не столь богатый и тем более не могущий похвастаться родственными узами с половиной британских древних семейств. 

И всё же именно Шеклболт был признанным лидером предвыборной гонки: все достоинства Малфоя перечеркивались в глазах общества одним, но от этого не менее веским соображением: бывшим фанатичным сторонникам Того-Кого-Всё-Ещё-Было-Не-Принято-Называть во власти делать нечего. На фоне этого «недостатка» всё, что можно было бы сказать против Шеклболта, нивелировалось.

Никакие деньги, а в газетах прямо писали, что на финансирование предвыборной кампании Малфой пустил с молотка не менее трети своей британской собственности, не могли прикрыть неприглядные факты его прошлого. Не помогало ничего: ни беспрецедентная благотворительность, широко освещаемая прессой; ни выступления перед народом «раскаявшегося грешника» в сопровождении многочисленных журналистов; ни душещипательный, продирающий до слез рассказ, записанный Ритой Скиттер собственноручно со слов Малфоя-младшего и растиражированный всеми газетами и журналами, об ужасах пребывания Лорда Волдеморта в Малфой-мэноре, о пытках, которым подвергались сам наследник рода, вся семья и приближённые Лорда. Всё было без толку: британцы — не дураки и в «раскаяние» бывшего Пожирателя не поверили. У каждого в роду, помимо бывших пособников и приспешников безумца Риддла, были полукровки и грязнокровки, и никому не хотелось «повторения пройденного». Британия страстно желала мира, и революционные идеи Шеклболта — отнять у богатых и отдать бедным, — по мнению общества, были меньшим злом.

Но общественное мнение, настроенное против Малфоя, перед самыми выборами было сломлено. И тем, кто помог сломать предубеждения против бывшего Пожирателя, вновь стал небезызвестный герой войны, профессор, директор Хогвартса и лучший зельевар Британии С.Т. Снейп. Когда Гарри читал об этом «подвиге ученого мужа, объединившего магический мир, разорванный вопросом крови», то не знал, что и думать: уж слишком вовремя для Малфоя появилась научная работа Снейпа. Нет, в профессорском меморандуме, записанном Гермионой, тоже было отмечено, что одной из основных предпосылок создания комиссии по опеке и контролю надлежащего обучения юных волшебников, получивших нетрадиционное воспитание, стало опубликование работы, очевидно доказывающей, что понятие «грязнокровки» — неверное, и их не существует вовсе. Но там не было написано, что эта работа — Снейпа, и как она использовалась в борьбе за власть.

А она стала инструментом, который позволил Малфою заявить всем, что он осознал свои ошибки, готов их признать и призывает присоединиться к нему весь магический мир. Он заявил с высокой трибуны, потрясая изданной в рекордные сроки на его деньги книгой, что «...все дети, рождённые в маггловских семьях — это наши дети, магия от магии, кровь от крови. Нет магглорожденных, есть те, кто, по сути, являясь наследниками древних семейств, были рождены от магглов-хранителей нашей чистейшей магической крови. Нет чистой магической крови и нечистой. Она едина и чиста, и разница между тем, кто родился, как и я, в лоне древней семьи, и тем, кто появился на свет у невежественного маггла, — лишь в воспитании. Мы должны сплотиться. Мы должны отринуть предрассудки, и наше общество имеет великий шанс — стать единым, где никто не будет презираем за нечистоту происхождения, но лишь талант, знания и работа станут мерилом достоинства мага. Нам незачем больше сражаться. Все мы пьём из одного волшебного источника жизни, и он един для всех магов. А магглы... Не нам уничтожать землю, в которой сокрыты наши семена. Теперь и я, и все поняли предназначение магглов и их несомненную ценность для нас. Пусть они живут своей простой и тусклой маггловской жизнью и хранят нашу кровь, потому как нечистой её никто и ничто сделать не может...»

Так магическая Британия получила своего «идеального Министра» и не менее выдающегося главу Визенгамота.

Гарри читал предвыборную речь Малфоя уже столько раз, что успел выучить текст наизусть, но всё, что мог сказать на это:

— Не верю, не верю, не верю... — говорил он вслух в одиночестве своей комнаты. С ним, что неудивительно, никто не спорил.

Он вспомнил, как в четверг рано утром поймал за локоть между столом и камином спешащего в лондонский магазин братьев Уизли Рона, и тот ответил на его возмущённую тираду:

— Любой, кто знает Малфоя, не верит в эти политические бредни. Но от этого его не стали меньше слушать. Он соизволил это выдать своим аристократическим ртом и не поморщился при этом — и это сработало. А верит ли он сам в то, о чём до сих пор говорит с убеждённым огоньком в наглых глазах, — никого не волнует. Это политика, Гарри. Они все лжецы. Извини, приятель, — сказал он, вырывая свой рукав из рук Гарри, — мне пора на работу. А о политике тебе лучше поговорить с моим отцом или Перси.

— Но...

— Перси у нас будет, да и все будут, на воскресном обеде. Вот и поговоришь. А сейчас извини меня — я спешу. Не хочу Джорджа подводить. Они с Денни одни не справляются. 

С этим Гарри и остался. Но правоту Рона вполне признал. Кто знает, на что способен слизеринец ради власти? Может, даже на братание с «грязнокровками». Гарри вспомнил Малфоя, повторяющего, как попугай: «Нетрадиционно воспитанные», — и скривился. Они, слизеринцы, притворялись хорошими, благородными людьми. Жаль только, что такими они никогда не были. Фотографии в газетах и напечатанные там же речи Министра и Верховного мага рисовали столь идеальный мир и прекраснодушных политиков во власти, что тошно было. Гарри им не верил, не хотел верить и не будет верить. Никогда. Только не он и только не Малфою со Снейпом. 

То, что принесло С.Т. Снейпу второй Орден Мерлина первой степени — работа по зельеварению, «скромно» названная им «трудом всей моей жизни». Гарри её ещё не читал, а только собирался это сделать — небольшая книга в жёстком переплёте «Законы крови. Доказательство от противного» лежала у него на столе прямо под другой, гораздо более основательной и пухлой — «Истоки ненависти» М. МакГонагалл, — и ждала своего часа. Вкратце работу зельевара Гарри разъяснила Гермиона. 

— Понимаешь, Гарри, — ответила она на его вопросы как-то утром, собираясь на работу в Хогвартс, — маггловская наука уже очень давно исследует законы наследственности, то есть особенности передачи неких характерных признаков — цвета волос, кожи, глаз, телосложения, предрасположенности к болезням — от родителей детям. Ты же знаешь, что маги считают себя несоизмеримо умнее и не обращают особого внимания на маггловскую науку. А вот профессор Снейп заинтересовался ещё в юности, когда учился в обычной маггловской школе. И попав в Хогвартс, попытался доказать эти идеи на практике магическими методами, исследуя собственную кровь и пытаясь выделить в ней часть, отвечающую за магию. Но его долго постигали неудачи. Он, как и многие его предшественники, не смог найти в крови магов то, что, по логике, должно было бы отсутствовать у магглов. Тот последний год, когда он был директором в Хогвартсе и перестал вести занятия по зельеварению и тёмным искусствам, позволил ему серьёзно продвинуться в своём исследовании. Это оказалось так просто — когда он пошел от противного, то легко смог доказать, что в крови магов нет, а в крови магглов есть некая часть, которая отвечает за блокировку магии. Работа профессора ещё не закончена, там не хватает доказательной базы, требуется провести ещё исследования, но он её опубликовал, и к чему бы это ни привело, Гарри, в первую очередь это позволило доказать очень важную вещь. Теперь всем известно, что я или твоя магглорожденная мама — настоящие колдуньи, ничем не отличающиеся от прочих. Тайна нашего происхождения раскрыта. Ты помнишь, как над магглорожденными издевалось Министерство? Теперь никто не посмеет сказать, что я украла чью-то магию. Мне она досталась по наследству: у обоих моих родителей-магглов среди предков были настоящие маги. Магия магглорожденных — унаследованная, и это очень важно, Гарри. Профессор Снейп — великий человек, и я счастлива работать ассистентом под его началом в Хогвартсе и участвовать в исследованиях, чтобы эту работу приняли не только в Англии, но и во всём мире. 

Вот так из уст одного из его друзей впервые прозвучало мнение о величии Снейпа, как ученого и человека, и именно Гермиона стала первой, кто вполне серьёзно об этом заявил. Затем Гарри услышал нечто похожее от родителей Рона — мистера и миссис Уизли. Но больше всего его добил сам Рон. Вечером, вконец измотавшись на работе, тот с осоловевшими глазами сидел в гостиной на том самом продавленном диване, осквернённом Малфоем, а Гарри сидел в памятном кресле, и они играли в волшебные шахматы. Рон выигрывал, несмотря на усталость. 

— Но это правда, дружище, — ответил он Гарри, выслушав краткий эмоциональный пересказ речи Гермионы. — Для магглорожденных это очень важно. Теперь их перестали обвинять в инаковости, найти работу и создать семью стало проще. Знаешь, даже моя мама переживала, что Гермиона — магглорожденная и наши дети будут сквибами. Зато теперь никто этого не боится. Да, в Министерство на работу пока тяжеловато устроиться, если ты магглорожденный. Но как говорит Снейп, сданный экзамен по магической истории и культуре должен упразднить эту несправедливость.

— Ты что, об экзамене Амбридж говоришь? — прошипел поражённый Гарри. То, что кто-то считал деятельность старой жабы нужной и полезной, не укладывалось у него в голове.

— Ну да. Знаешь, какой там крутой экзамен? Гермиона по культуре, обычаям и традициям уже больше меня знает, — зевая, ответил Рон. Глаза у него слипались. И он явно забыл, что пришла его очередь делать ход.

— И ты считаешь, это хорошо?

— А что? — ответил Рон, еле ворочая языком, и попытался выбраться с дивана. Наконец, ему удалось встать, и он с наслаждением потянулся. Партия так и не была закончена, так же как и во все вечера до этого. — Снейп говорит, что... Сейчас вспомню. Подожди. Ах, да... _Препятствия, которые приходится преодолевать магглорожденным, делают их сильней. Дают дополнительные знания и приучают к борьбе за свои интересы_ , — продекламировал он тягучим голосом, старательно копируя интонации Снейпа, и сонно улыбнулся. — Заметь, это не я сказал, но почти согласен с этим, а Перси — целиком и полностью. 

— В чём же ты против? — Гарри не знал, что и думать.

— Они перегнули палку. Дали этой жабе много власти. И не присматривают за ней. Если бы во главе комиссии был достойный человек, такого бы не было. И уж точно никто бы не являлся к нам выяснять факт завершённости брака!

К концу своей маленькой речи Рон сильно разозлился, но надолго его не хватило. Пошатываясь от усталости, он направился к выходу из гостиной. Деревянная лестница жалобно заскрипела под его ногами. 

— Ты идёшь? — крикнул он откуда-то сверху, но Гарри не откликнулся. Сидя в мягком кресле, он смотрел в окно на старый сад, погружающийся в сумерки, и думал. Ему было о чём подумать...

Гарри размял затёкшие от долгого сидения в одной позе мышцы и протёр очки. За окном светало. Но сегодня можно было не спешить. Воскресенье — и потому завтракать все сядут не раньше девяти. А вот перекусить чего-нибудь не мешало. И бросив раскрытую на апреле 1999 года подшивку «Ежедневного Пророка», он спустился вниз, в полутёмную кухню. Миссис Уизли на днях научила его пользоваться очагом, и Гарри с третьей попытки его разжёг, в тысяча какой-то раз помянув недобрым словом лишивших его возможности пользоваться волшебной палочкой. Заплясал весёлый огонек, и Гарри поставил чайник — греть воду. Порылся в кладовке и выудил себе кусок жёлтого сыра и хлеб на ранний завтрак.

В окно настойчиво постучались. Гарри метнулся к нему, пока шум никого не разбудил, и впустил в комнату рыжую хохлатую сову. Она косила на него круглым карим глазом и предлагала свежую газету. 

«Хорошо, что у меня в кармане завалялась мелочь», — думал Гарри, расплачиваясь с клокочущей беспокойной гостьей. Та, получив заработанные монеты в привязанный к ноге кожаный мешочек, поднялась в воздух и скрылась в сером предрассветном тумане. 

А Гарри в свою очередь получил редкую возможность посидеть в одиночестве на кухне, выпить чаю, съесть бутерброд и почитать газету. Не то чтобы чтения, тем более газет, ему было мало, но лежащие грудами наверху были старыми, а эта пахла типографской краской и свежими новостями. 

«Гиппогрифьи гонки в Аскоте» гласила передовица, и Гарри углубился в перипетии борьбы за кубок отважных гонщиков и модные тенденции дамских мантий и волшебных шляп. Не удивившись ни на секунду, он заметил на центральной красочной фотографии слизеринский тандем — о чём-то серьёзно беседующих Снейпа и Малфоя. Первый был в неизменном чёрном, второй — в благородном сером. Подпись под фотографией восхваляла обоих, утверждая, что Аскоту «оказана великая честь». 

На следующей странице Гарри смог ознакомиться с новинками в области экспериментальной селекции. Статья сообщала о некоем фермере из Кента, выведшем новую породу книзлов — умеющих плеваться огнём и охранять дом и территорию «не хуже огнедышащих церберов». Фермер восхищался тем, как мало по сравнению с церберами требуется его книзлам огневиски, и хвастался полученной за месяц экономией в пятнадцать галлеонов на одно животное. В конце статьи приводился адрес экспериментатора. Только дочитав до конца, Гарри заметил напечатанное очень маленькими буквами «на правах рекламы». Он тихо выругался и перевернул страницу. 

Здесь он смог ознакомиться с процессом постройки центра по разведению драконов под руководством доктора Чарльза Уизли. Этот центр, как узнал Гарри, возводится в районе Хогвартса на ненаходимых землях, и его постройка, как и закупка молодняка для разведения, финансируется Министерством. А доктор Уизли сейчас ведёт переговоры с румынскими коллегами о покупке пары половозрелых венгерских хвосторог, и сотрудники центра ожидают возвращения своего шефа с большим волнением. «Первые драконы, планируемые к ввозу на территорию Британии на постоянное место жительства за последние пятьдесят лет — это ли не триумф новой политики Министерства?» — вопрошал автор статьи.

На четвёртой странице Гарри прочёл рассказ пятидесятилетней домохозяйки из Годриковой Лощины о посещении ею маггловской части Лондона. О том удивлении, которое охватило её при виде придуманных магглами технических средств «почти магических, только, конечно, ужасно неудобных из-за этих их проводов». Также домохозяйка поделилась с читателями тем, что посещение некоторых районов маггловской столицы небезопасно. «Я была вынуждена аппарировать прямо из-под носа конного аврора-маггла. Хорошо, что теперь это разрешено, и всё, что мне пришлось сделать — это сообщить о случившемся в отдел дезинформации Министерства. Новый порядок поведения на преимущественно маггловских территориях значительно добавил остроты ощущений и расширил мой кругозор, — радовалась домохозяйка и приветливо махала рукой с движущейся фотографии. — Политика нашего дорогого Министра позволила нам, простым магам, не бояться магглов и посещать все интересные маггловские места. А это так увлекательно!»

Гарри просидел ещё с час, разглядывая газету и читая подряд рекламу, мелкие заметки и объявления: о новых поступлениях в аптеки, книжные лавки и модные салоны, предложения по приобретению элитной недвижимости на полностью закрытых для магглов территориях, о назначении аукциона по продаже библиотеки некоего покойного Адамса, «содержащей бесценные раритеты по чёрной магии», о подготовке к четвертьфинальному матчу между квиддичными командами _Ос_ и _Гарпий_ , об августовском международном слёте ведьм-традиционалисток в Норфолке и, напоследок, о свадьбах и похоронах. Забытый им чай совершенно застыл, но Гарри этого не замечал. Благодаря чтению этой свежей воскресной газеты, такой бедной на политические новости по сравнению с прошлогодними августовскими или октябрьскими, стал очевиден результат давно отгремевших политических баталий.

Слизеринцы выиграли. Этот мир принадлежал им. И маги в нём чувствовали себя свободно и легко.


	9. Что тебя больше всего беспокоит, Гарри?

Гарри закончил свой ежеутренний моцион по старому саду, посетив его самый дальний и укромный уголок, где украсил облюбованный им куст бузины постиранной пижамой. Благополучно избавившись от мокрой стыдной ноши, он почувствовал себя много лучше: наступившее утро своей теплотой прогнало мучившие его сомнения и беспокойство. Вставало солнце, птицы гомонили, откуда-то издалека раздавался собачий лай, а из открытого окна кухни потянуло сладким ароматом свежей выпечки.

Сегодня он немного задержался со стиркой и не успел поучаствовать в традиционном сборе куриных яиц и дойке на заре. Обычно по утрам они с миссис Уизли делили работу на двоих: Гарри собирал яйца, воюя с квохчущими курами, так и норовящими клюнуть его если не в глаз, то в руку — да побольней, а хозяйка доила свою разлюбезную рыжую Милку, напевая вполголоса шлягеры любимой исполнительницы — Селестины Уорбек. Получалось у доморощенной певуньи совсем неплохо: у миссис Уизли был приятный голос, и она очень удачно попадала в ноты. По крайней мере, рыжебокой волоокой красавице пение хозяйки очень нравилось, и она всю процедуру утреннего доения стояла не шелохнувшись и даже не махала хвостом. 

За прошедшую неделю Гарри пришлось изучить весь репертуар любовной лирики миссис Уизли, и однажды он поймал себя на том, что пытается подпевать, мурлыча под нос о «котле, полном горячей и крепкой любви». Куры, как и Гарри, осознавший собственные певческие потуги, были в шоке, а возмущённый петух повернулся к юноше своим шикарным разноцветным хвостом, надулся колесом и выдал свой фирменный петушиный вопль, показывая на примере, как должно петь мальчикам. С тех пор Гарри старался миссис Уизли не подпевать.

Да, раннее утро в Норе казалось Гарри самым лучшим временем суток. Ему нравилось помогать по хозяйству: в доме всё делалось лёгкими взмахами волшебной палочки хозяйки, а вот с живностью обращаться приходилось лично, руками — магия здесь была не в помощь, ну разве кроме как в уборке. А сегодня свои «законные» полчаса в курятнике Гарри пропустил. О чем было сожалеть: о захламлённом сарае, освещённом первыми, ещё розовыми солнечными лучами, пробравшимися внутрь сквозь многочисленные щели? О курином квохтанье, естественно сплетавшемся с мелодичным исполнением очередной слащавой композиции из репертуара «всемирно известной исполнительницы британской магической сцены»? Или о специфических, далеко не цветочных запахах? Смешно сказать, но Гарри и вправду стало грустно, он сожалел об упущенной возможности побыть и сегодня собирателем яиц. По утрам он чувствовал себя хоть немного, хоть кому-то, хоть ненадолго, но всё же нужным и полезным, могущим сделать хоть что-то. С тоской поглядев на хлев и сараи — кривоватые, старые, чудом прилепившиеся к не менее кривоватому старому покосившемуся дому, — он прошёл на кухню прямо из сада, с чёрного входа. 

Гарри поздоровался с хлопочущей хозяйкой и вежливо предложил свою помощь. Над ним заливисто посмеялись и угостили свежеиспечённой булочкой с корицей. Миссис Уизли ловко взмахивала волшебной палочкой, и по кухне носились многочисленные предметы, оживлённые её магией. Дело спорилось, как по волшебству. Хотя, собственно, почему «как»? Завтрак готовился именно волшебством. 

— Присаживайся, Гарри. Побудь со мной, ранняя ты моя пташка!

Миссис Уизли взлохматила его волосы и заставила взять вторую горячую булочку. Лукаво улыбнувшись, она сказала: 

— Опять подхватился ни свет, ни заря. И что ж тебе всё не спится, мой хороший? Кто же тебе спать не даёт?

Гарри смутился и слегка покраснел. «Мой хороший» ощутимо кольнуло, и он старательно отмахнулся от яркой картинки, тотчас вспыхнувшей в памяти и отдавшейся дрожью где-то внутри.

— Я уже выспался, миссис Уизли. Целый год проспал — больше не хочу лишнее время на сон тратить, — нашёлся он и отломил себе маленький кусочек ароматной выпечки. К нему тут же придвинулась кружка, полная до краёв парного молока, и игриво подмигнула нарисованным глазом.

— Сегодня большой день. Вся семья соберётся на обед, приедут все мои мальчики, даже Чарли должен уже вернуться из Румынии. Ах, как давно уже мы все не собирались за общим столом. А тут — такая встреча, такая радость... — говорила хозяйка, отправляя гору свежего шпината самостоятельно мыться в большом котле.

Гарри в который раз отметил, что о Джинни миссис Уизли даже не упоминает. Но спрашивать не стал. Рон ему ещё в первый день в Норе объяснил, что в присутствии его матери даже имени Джинни лучше пока не произносить: «Она кое-что сделала, дружище, что мать не одобрила, и они страшно поссорились. И никто не смог их примирить, хотя мы обеих уговаривали и долго. Так что Джинни уехала... к родственникам. С ней всё хорошо, она иногда пишет, но возвращаться ещё не собирается. Не стоит это пока что обсуждать — она тебе сама всё объяснит, когда вы встретитесь». Гарри не настаивал: ему было бы крайне неловко оправдываться перед Джинни из-за помолвки со Снейпом, и он был счастлив узнать, что неприятный разговор откладывается на неопределённое время.

— ...и ты увидишься со всеми. Правда, это замечательно? — болтала миссис Уизли, а вокруг неё весело носились ножи и поварёшки. — Все так по тебе соскучились! Джордж сказал, что они сегодня даже магазин открывать не станут. Отоспятся за неделю и сразу аппарируют к нам, — сообщила она, выглядывая из окна и призывая себе с грядки несколько стеблей укропа и петрушки. Помедлив, женщина произнесла чуть нерешительно: — Джордж беспокоится за Денни, говорит, что тот очень волнуется перед встречей с тобой, очень переживает, думает, что ты осудишь его. Но ты ведь не поступишь так, Гарри? Правда, дорогой? — она приобняла Гарри за плечи, вглядываясь в его лицо с тёплой улыбкой, и тотчас отстранилась. — Я верю, что ты будешь добрым к нашему милому мальчику и не заставишь его терзаться виной из-за глупых маггловских предрассудков. 

Гарри молчал и, не поднимая глаз, крошил на стол пышную булочку. Честно говоря, он тоже переживал из-за встречи с Деннисом Криви. Или его фамилия уже не Криви? Дело было не в фамилии, а в том, что Денни теперь жена... нет, муж или... ну, в общем, супруг Джорджа. И Гарри это больше чем не нравилось. Он не мог понять, как обычный семнадцатилетний мальчишка, выросший в благополучной маггловской семье в таком же маленьком английском городке, как благовоспитанный и смертельно скучный Литтл Уингинг, мог согласиться на брак с другим парнем. А Денни не просто согласился, — о, нет! — он сам, по своей воле обратился к Джорджу и уговорил, упросил его жениться на себе. Гарри это знал точно.

История многомесячной осады Джорджа, предпринятой Денни, была поведана Гарри Роном. Гарри как раз переваривал монолог Рона по животрепещущей теме брачных отношений в магическом обществе: «В нашем мире разные браки бывают. И однополые тоже. Это — нормально. Никто вслед пальцем тыкать не будет. У Гермионы вон есть большущий справочник по брачным обрядам — хочешь, сам убедись, если уж мне на слово не веришь. Я ж тебе правду говорю. А если тебя так это смущает, дружище, подумай о том, что бабушка Флёр — вейла, а мама Хагрида — великанша. Брак с человеком неважно какого пола — прекрасный вариант. Я ж тебя не уговариваю под Снейпа ложиться! Да не кричи ж ты так! Я тебе просто говорю, что быть с ним в браке —не стыдно. И перестань на каждое моё слово орать, что это плохо — я и не думал, что эти твои маггловские родственнички тебе так серьёзно мозги своей дребеденью засорили!» 

В тот самый момент, когда раскрасневшийся Гарри пытался принять слова Рона за аксиому, сам Рон старался найти понятные слова для убеждения до крайности возмущённого Гарри. И не нашёл ничего лучшего как пояснить свои мысли на живом примере.

То, что этот живой пример объединял его брата Джорджа и Денниса Криви, магглорожденного гриффиндорца, младшего брата погибшего во время хогвартской битвы Колина Криви, — стало для Гарри шоком. Он неподвижно сидел в кресле и без единого слова возражений или вопросов слушал историю взаимоотношений двух парней, предшествующую июньской свадьбе. А Рон, видя безраздельное внимание Гарри, радовался, что нашёл наконец-то правильные слова, и не поскупился на подробности. 

Всё происходило на глазах Рона, ведь именно он помогал Денни передавать Джорджу письма: пользоваться совиной почтой без официального разрешения прикреплённого воспитателя из комиссии Амбридж было строжайше запрещено. Выходить за пределы Хогвартса, пусть даже в Хогсмид, — запрещено. Встречаться с романтическими намерениями с кем-либо, не имея предварительного согласия воспитателя, — тоже. А получить все эти разрешения было нереально. А слежка была постоянной. Так что всё общение молодых людей свелось к переписке, а роль купидона, носящего почту, досталась Рону. И до свадьбы они вообще виделись всего раз и то — пару минут, пока Рон с Гермионой приставленного к Денни аврора отвлекали. Сама же свадьба состоялась благодаря помощи заполнившего кучи бумаг Перси и вмешательству Снейпа, уговорившего Министра подписать разрешение на брак, которое Амбридж категорически отказалась готовить. Последней каплей, переполнившей чашу терпения Гарри, стало упоминание невыносимого ублюдка Снейпа, и он взвился с места, крича на весь дом от возмущения.

— Ты не должен их осуждать, — повторял и повторял Рон, терпеливо выслушавший вопли Гарри. — Это и правда нормально. Так принято. Понятно, что сначала для Денни этот брак был шансом вырваться из-под опеки Амбридж. И Джордж это знал, и все знали. Но теперь-то у них всё сложилось, теперь-то у них всё хорошо. Они любят друг друга. И Денни счастлив — когда забывает, что должен, а он как раз таки не должен, стыдиться того, что живёт с парнем. Мама очень довольна — Денни так хорошо повлиял на Джорджа, а то тот после смерти Фреда всё никак отойти не мог, маялся, как неприкаянный. И у них и вправду всё нормально, приятель. Сам убедишься, когда их обоих увидишь.

Гарри не верил, ну просто не верил, что магглорожденный мальчишка на пару лет младше его самого вдруг воспылал страстью к другому парню. Неважно — к Джорджу Уизли или к кому другому. Ведь Деннис был самым обычным, нормальным и, как Гарри казалось, придерживался вполне традиционной ориентации. Ничего такого он, во всяком случае, за ним прежде не замечал. 

«Ты и за Джорджем ничего такого не замечал, — внутренний голос Гарри был без меры язвителен. — А вот что выяснилось. И никакая это не защита от Амбридж — да не понарошку у них всё. Тебе же ясно сказали, что они живут, по-настоящему живут вместе. У них «самая обычная» семья. И Джордж — её глава».

Гарри нахмурился. Мысли о Джордже буквально убивали. Если Денни для Гарри был по большому счёту чужой, то Джордж был свой, родной, понятный... Прежде понятный. А тут вдруг оказалось, что для своего в доску Джорджа нормально заключить брак с семнадцатилетним парнем, всеми правдами и неправдами стремящимся сбежать из-под опеки Министерства. И если б этот брак был фиктивный, то Гарри бы и полслова против не сказал. Им нестыдно — и ладно. А тут... Ну непонятно и всё! А ещё — противно и мерзко. Да подло это, неправильно, нехорошо — это ж как плата за помощь... Ну не мог же Денни и вправду в парня влюбиться. Он же нормальный!

Ладно, Джордж. Допустим, он и раньше предпочитал парней. Хотя Гарри никогда ничего такого ни за одним из братьев Уизли не замечал. Представим, что Джордж считает подобные противоестественные отношения нормальными. Но Денни же так считать не может! Разве он не понимает, как это плохо и неправильно? Как же ему пришло такое в голову? Гарри просто отказывался понимать, как можно было предпочесть брак с мужчиной временному нахождению под министерской опекой. 

«Что он — потерпеть не мог? — удивлялся про себя Гарри, разглядывая пышную пенку на молоке. — Ну не пытают же в самом деле магглорожденных министерские чиновники. Подумаешь, письма писать не разрешают! Это ж не смертельно! Да я бы на его месте...»

— У них уже всё наладилось, притерпелось... — меж тем говорила миссис Уизли. — И расстраивать Денни будет просто несправедливо. Он такой хороший мальчик. Я так рада за Джорджа!

Гарри недоверчиво посмотрел на мать большого семейства и поинтересовался вполголоса:

— А разве, миссис Уизли, вы не хотели, ну, чтобы Джордж женился на какой-нибудь девушке? 

Он был твёрдо уверен в ответе, но хотел, чтобы миссис Уизли сама признала, что демонстрируемая ею радость — лишняя, притворная, ненастоящая. 

— Конечно, хотела, дорогой, — ответила та, поглядывая на замешивающее само себя тесто. — Девушка в роли супруги была бы всё же лучше. Но молодой человек — такой как Денни — это тоже очень и очень хороший выбор. У них высокая совместимость, хотя, конечно, не такая идеальная, как у тебя с Северусом, — тут её голос погрустнел. Женщина подошла к Гарри и подняла его правую руку, разглядывая сияющее в лучах солнца белое очень широкое кольцо. — Ваш брак с Северусом, несомненно, будет удачным.

— Я его не люблю! Да я его терпеть не могу! И он — мужчина! А ещё он — Снейп! Разве этого мало?.. — возмутился Гарри, срываясь на крик.

— Конечно, мало, дорогой. Северус — очень хороший человек — это раз. Вы подходите друг другу — это два, — шипящего от негодования Гарри женщина строго отчитала. — Перестань сейчас же! Магия не лжёт! Любишь, не любишь... Стерпится — слюбится, Гарри, дай только срок! И три — то, что он мужчина, не имеет никакого значения.

— Это извращение! — кипятился Гарри, позабыв все обещания, данные самому себе раньше. Не ругаться, не срываться, не кричать ни на кого... Всё вылетело из головы.

Миссис Уизли, похоже, разобиделась:

— Ты считаешь моего Джорджа извращенцем? И Денни? И Чарли?..

— Что и Чарли тоже гомик? — вырвалось у потрясённого Гарри.

Боже! Чарли — ну он уж настоящий мужчина, драконолог, с такой чисто мужской работой, и выглядит он тоже так мужественно!

— Да этого просто не может быть! Вы смеётесь надо мной? Чарли — голубой?

Миссис Уизли резко выдохнула, неловко взмахнула палочкой, и нож, чистящий картошку, принялся рубить её на неровные куски. Она отвернулась от Гарри, навела порядок, отправив испорченные клубни в сладко облизнувшееся мусорное ведро, и ответила только через несколько минут, всё так же глядя в окно, очень тихим и спокойным голосом:

— Гарри, ты не должен никого судить. А ты так возмущаешься, негодуешь, кричишь... Если хочешь знать, Гарри, их личная жизнь тебя вообще не касается. Так же как и других. Это вообще не принято в магическом обществе — обсуждать интимную жизнь других людей. А сейчас ты оскорбил мою семью...

Гарри вовсе не хотел никого оскорблять — тем более людей, приютивших его. Но ведь он ни в чём не солгал: всё, что он говорил сейчас — от первого до последнего слова — правда! 

Миссис Уизли наконец повернулась к нему, и он поймал её печальный, обиженный взгляд.

— Я знаю, Гарри, что это не твоя вина. Что это всё из-за того, что ты очень мало знаешь о магическом мире. Но это пока. Ты обязательно всему научишься. Не может быть, чтобы Северусу не удалось тебя научить. И запомни на будущее — обвинять кого-то в недостойном поведении, обсуждать чью-либо интимную жизнь в нашем обществе не принято, — она вздохнула и добавила: — Хуже всего то, что магглорожденные самостоятельно не спешат узнать наши традиции. Потому-то и столько с ними недоразумений происходит, а то и больших неприятностей! Вот поэтому, Гарри, закон о должном воспитании так всеми одобряется. Жаль только, что комиссию возглавляет эта ужасная женщина. Уж слишком её методы обучения жёсткие, унизительные даже. Хорошо бы её с этой должности сняли... Но пойми, дорогой, никто из магов в принципе не против самой идеи обучения. Все считают, что магглорожденные должны узнать наши традиции и обычаи и соблюдать их. А уж такие сильные маги, как ты, Гарри, — в обязательном порядке. Ведь ты, не понимая, не разобравшись в ситуации, можешь так напортачить, что мало не покажется.

Гарри как раз решил, что раз уж его слова — правдивые слова, ну, может, только слегка грубые — сочли за оскорбление, то ему всё же стоит извиниться. Однако высказанное матерью Рона мнение о работе пресловутой комиссии и то, что, как она считала, должны магглорожденные, убило на корню благие намерения быть вежливым и не спорить.

— Я так не думаю, миссис Уизли, — заявил Гарри упрямо, пытаясь не повышать голос и сверля глазами покрытый многочисленными царапинами и неустранимыми пятнами старый деревянный стол. — Я считаю, что нельзя никого принуждать ни к чему, даже изучать что-то. А здесь — больше. Это настоящее насилие... Если бы меня не принуждали к браку со Снейпом — но это ведь есть. И Денни... Вы уж простите, миссис Уизли, но я не думаю, что он был счастлив выйти замуж за вашего сына. И я не был бы счастлив. В данном случае нет особой разницы между Снейпом и Джорджем — они оба мужчины. Кроме той, что Джордж наверняка никогда бы не опустился до насилия, как это позволил себе Снейп...

— Гарри, дорогой! — внезапно воскликнула миссис Уизли, вскакивая с места так резко, что её стул упал. — О чем ты сейчас говоришь?

Она ринулась к нему и обхватила лицо Гарри ладонями, заставляя поднять голову и вглядываясь в расширившиеся от удивления её внезапным нападением зелёные глаза, будто ища в них следы перенесённых страданий. 

— Опустился до насилия... Быть такого не может, чтобы Северус принудил бы тебя к чему-нибудь... Силой, без твоего согласия... Насильно... — шептала она взволнованно. — Он маг и джентльмен, а не безумец! Не может быть, чтобы мы все так ошибались в нём! Он... Он что... Он изнасиловал тебя? — просипела она, дрожа от ужаса. 

— Он целовал меня! — выпалил Гарри, мучительно краснея, и вырвался из рук женщины. — Дважды! А я вовсе этого не хотел! 

Миссис Уизли отпрянула от него, то бледнея под цвет своего передника, то краснея не меньше Гарри, а на лице её застыло потрясённое выражение. 

— Но, Гарри... — прошептала она.

— Это насилие!

— Ты ошибаешься, дорогой, и не понимаешь разницу между поцелуем и... — женщина замолчала, и под её пристальным взглядом Гарри покраснел так, как никогда в своей жизни. — У тебя ведь совсем нет опыта?

Гарри показалось, что его уши сейчас загорятся. 

Ну как же она может такое обсуждать?! Как она может об этом говорить?! Это её не касается! Да как она смеет! Это же стыдно!

— Я ему не позволял к себе прикасаться. А он отнёсся ко мне неуважительно. Лапал меня, — прошипел он вне себя от злости. — Я ему так к себе относиться не позволял! И я считаю его оскорбительные действия насилием! — отчеканил Гарри, покрасневший, но всё же справившийся с волнением, чтобы высказать своё мнение, от которого он отступать не собирался. Ни шагу назад. 

— Но, Гарри, надеюсь, ты этого своего мнения Северусу не сказал? Не сказал — так ведь? Ты ведь не сказал Северусу, что он насильник? — последнее слово женщина почти прошептала. — Ты просто не мог так его оскорбить! Сейчас же повтори, что ты Северусу сказал, дословно! Немедленно! А ну-ка признавайся! — требовала она громко.

Гарри был ошеломлён воинственным тоном и видом женщины. Она уже успела погасить под кипящим котлом огонь, остановила работу всей кухонной утвари и уселась напротив него с очень решительным видом.

— Слово в слово, Гарри. Я сейчас же хочу узнать, что ты заявил Северусу, когда он представил тебя Малфою как своего наречённого? Я хочу знать, что ты ему такое наговорил, что он раз за разом отказывается посещать наш дом, сколько бы мы его не приглашали? Давай, Гарри, признавайся, что ты натворил? Что между вами произошло?

— Я не собираюсь с вами об этом говорить! — и Гарри замолчал, упрямо сжав губы и опустив глаза. 

Он старался не сорваться и не накричать на миссис Уизли. Наверное, она беспокоилась о нем — но Гарри чувствовал только глухое раздражение. Как же ему надоело, что все считают, что могут им командовать, что могут лезть в его жизнь! Как же ему это надоело!

— Ну же... — нетерпеливо потребовала женщина.

Но Гарри упорно молчал, разглядывая прихотливый рисунок, складывающийся из множества царапин на очень старом и очень обшарпанном столе. Внезапно в переплетении линий и пятен, как ему показалось, он разглядел до боли знакомый ястребиный профиль и резко отвёл взгляд. В другом месте ему в глаза бросилось чёрное пятно развевающейся мантии, в третьем — саркастичная ухмылка, в четвёртом — узкая ладонь с длинными пальцами. Судорожно вздохнув, Гарри поднял взгляд от опасного стола и тотчас натолкнулся на выжидательно уставившуюся на него миссис Уизли. 

— Что ты ему сказал, Гарри? Ну же, говори! Гарри, тебе ведь не пять лет — пора уже научиться нести ответственность за свои слова и поступки!

Глаза Гарри сузились, и он в запале выкрикнул:

— Я сказал правду! Я сказал, что он принудил меня силой, насильно, не спрашивая позволения...

Миссис Уизли всплеснула руками.

— Гарри! Ну что же ты натворил?! Да ты бы искал оскорбление поострее и не нашёл. Услышать от своего наречённого, что он считает тебя насильником...

— Да что я такого сказал? 

— Всего лишь обвинил его в безумии и животной похоти!

Гарри упрямо покачал головой, и женщина объяснила: 

— Ни один здравомыслящий маг не пойдёт на сексуальное насилие другого мага. Это невозможно. Все это знают. Ну, как видно, все, кроме магглорожденных и тебя, Гарри. Дорогой, можешь ли ты представить себе силу проклятия, которое будет наложено на насильника? Страх, отвращение, боль заставят жертву выплеснуть столько магии, что и самому насильнику, и роду его будет нанесён непоправимый, не снимаемый никаким волшебством ущерб. Ты ведь не думаешь, что мы колдуем только с помощью волшебной палочки? Маг всегда вооружен своей магией, и даже если не сможет её сфокусировать, чтобы выполнить что-то тонкое, филигранное, то такие вещи, как магия желания, магия защиты, срабатывают всегда, и палочка для этого не нужна. Гарри, не качай головой. Тебе ли мне не верить? Ведь твоя мама наделила тебя своей материнской защитой, и палочка ей для этого вовсе не потребовалась!

Миссис Уизли помолчала, вглядываясь в лицо Гарри. И лишь дождавшись некоего понятного ей знака, убеждённо сказала: 

— В этом отношении, дорогой, тебе абсолютно нечего бояться. Северус никогда не принудит тебя ни к чему такому. Так что — теперь ты понимаешь, как нехорошо и неправильно поступил? Гарри, ответь мне! Ты понял меня?

Гарри продолжал упорствовать. Ему вовсе не казалось, что он был не прав, защищая свою честь. Но и игнорировать объяснения и уговоры миссис Уизли было глупо. И он с трудом выдавил из себя:

— Может и не стоило так говорить, ну, то есть именно этими словами. Но он... — воспоминания навалились на него бурным и жарким потоком. — В общем, это было уж слишком!

Рука, словно управляемая кем-то другим — не им, не Гарри — потянулась к ключице, и пальцы надавили на памятную метку. Совсем немного, но она всё же заныла. Гарри нервным жестом отдёрнул руку и взъерошил волосы. Предательский румянец вновь вспыхнул на его щеках.

— В общем, это было больше чем слишком! Он вообще не должен был... — на этом Гарри замолчал, вспоминая, что именно «он был не должен».

Голос миссис Уизли выдернул его из глубокой задумчивости. Он посмотрел на неё рассеянно, не вполне понимая, что она от него хочет.

— Гарри, дорогой, откройся мне, что тебя больше всего беспокоит? — спросила женщина ласково, вглядываясь в его глаза, словно только что не отчитывала его, как мальчишку.

Гарри покраснел ещё больше и опустил голову. К его удивлению на кухне установилась тишина — миссис Уизли ждала его ответа и не торопила. И Гарри под шелест волнуемой сквозняком занавески и птичьи трели, доносящиеся из сада, попытался его сформулировать. 

— Я не понимаю: чего ждать от Снейпа? Чего он от меня хочет? 

Не успели слова сорваться с губ, как в памяти пронеслось «безукоризненное послушание», и он пробормотал: 

— Я хочу знать, что он планирует, и этот брак... Зачем я ему? А я не понимаю. Я так больше не могу... — тоскливо закончил Гарри. 

Он и правда так больше не мог. Никакой определённости. И он просто хотел знать.

— Но, Гарри, дорогой, конечно же он старается уберечь тебя от Министерства, защитить...

— Да? — язвительно процедил Гарри и попытался вздёрнуть бровь, что ему не удалось.

— Даже не сомневайся! — сверкнув глазами, убеждённо воскликнула миссис Уизли и, лукаво улыбнувшись, предложила: — А если сомневаешься, то напиши ему скорей, попроси о встрече. И он ответит на твои вопросы. Не бойся — он и вправду хороший человек.

— Никого я не боюсь, — пробурчал Гарри, разглядывая издевательскую ухмылку, сложившуюся из нагромождения ломаных линий на кухонном столе. — Он запретил себе писать, пока я не извинюсь. А я этого делать не собираюсь. Я ни в чем не виноват!

— Правда, дорогой? А у меня сложилось другое впечатление.

— Может чуть-чуть только... — проворчал Гарри под укоризненным взглядом хозяйки дома.

Она довольно улыбнулась.

— Так возьми и напиши это своё чуть-чуть извинение. И отошли. Мы все соскучились по Северусу. И если ты напишешь своё письмо, а я своё — с приглашением на обед, то, может, он придёт к нам уже сегодня, и ты обсудишь с ним всё-всё, что тебя волнует, и наконец сможешь спать спокойно.

— Очень сомневаюсь, миссис Уизли, — ворчал Гарри, поднимаясь по лестнице на третий этаж.

Через три часа и пропущенный завтрак, который сегодня припозднился, сова улетела в Хогвартс, неся двадцать третий, переписанный набело вариант письма. Двадцать два его предшественника, измятые и изорванные, валялись в самых неожиданных местах в бывшей комнате близнецов, где поселили Гарри. А сам он, в таких же измученных, раздражённых чувствах, как испорченные листы пергамента, лежал на кровати и глядел в потолок. От встречи с профессором «невыносимым ублюдком» Снейпом Гарри не ожидал ничего хорошего.


	10. И что — все сдались, и никто не борется?

Яблоня была старой. Прожитые годы наложили на неё свои жестокие отпечатки: ствол скривился, старые сучья высохли, листва поредела, самих яблок никто не видел на ней уже полста лет. А ещё она поскрипывала на ветру и любила швыряться сухими листьями уже в июле, напоминая о скоротечности тёплого лета. Разговоры о том, чтобы спилить старую каргу, шли десятилетиями, но до дела всё не доходили: яблоня росла в самом дальнем углу сада, в почти непролазной чащобе, в окружении бузины, калины и сирени, и о ней забывали — стоило лишь отвести взгляд. И она продолжала скрипеть и ворчать, терпеть поколения назойливых птах, селящихся в её дуплах, и давать кров большущей гномьей семье, живущей в её корнях. 

Яблоня считала, что век её подходит к концу, и готовилась прорасти маленьким семечком в предвечных долинах, наполненных водой, солнцем и силой, где ни одно доброе дерево больше никогда не познает зимнего холода и бесплодности почвы. Чёрная гниль подтачивала её уже четверть века, и она терпеливо ждала своего часа, предаваясь мечтам о вечнозелёных лугах и воспоминаниям о старых добрых временах... И не подозревала, что главная песнь ещё не спета, что на изуродованном жестоким временем стволе рано ставить крест, что ветры судьбы уже изменили своё направление и стремительно несут в её промозглую глухую осень свежесть страстной юной весны. 

Ведь в этой жизни всё возможно. Она исполнена волшебства.

* * *

Гарри решительно продрался сквозь почти непролазный кустарник — шиповник был весьма колюч и больно оцарапал ногу — к приметному дереву, ощетинившемуся сухими узловатыми ветками. Там, возле него, рос куст, с которого следовало забрать некую оставленную им на рассвете одежду — вдруг кто-то из ожидаемых гостей-хозяев пойдёт гулять по саду и её обнаружит. Гарри сегодня «для полного счастья» только не хватало дурацких вопросов по поводу сушащихся на бузине пижамных штанов. 

Он как раз пытался сложить их поаккуратнее в как можно меньший свёрток, чтобы незаметно пронести в свою комнату, как где-то рядом раздался громкий хлопок аппарации. Неожиданный резкий звук заставил его инстинктивно опуститься на корточки, скрывшись с глаз под защиту ажурной листвы куста. А осторожность, приобретённая за время жизни в лесу, заставила бесшумно передвинуться внутрь, под шатёр веток ближе к корявому стволу старой яблони, и выглянуть из-за густых ветвей, чтобы выяснить — кто этот неожиданный гость. 

Аппарировать в эту часть сада было, по мнению Гарри, не лучшей идеей: как знать, попадешь ли точно на маленькую — футов десять в диаметре — круглую полянку, в центре которой возвышалась огромная, невесть как выросшая в этом саду сосна. С этой стороны открытое пространство окружали бузина да сирень, с другой — буйные заросли ежевики. Ошибка в расчёте могла стать весьма болезненной.

«Вдруг это чужой?» — подумал он, отводя пышную ветку и вглядываясь в фигуру, появившуюся в центре полянки, прямо у сосны футах в пяти-семи от Гарри.

Это был свой, а точнее — свои. 

Побив все рекорды по попаданию в дурацкие ситуации за последнюю неделю, Гарри оказался незваным свидетелем страстных (а они были именно страстные, и другой интерпретации тут просто не могло быть) объятий и поцелуев двух парней. Мгновенно узнанный по рыжей шевелюре Джордж удерживал в кольце своих рук повёрнутого к Гарри спиной стройного высокого юношу с русыми волосами до плеч. Со всё возрастающим ужасом Гарри наблюдал, как рука Джорджа скользит вниз по худощавой спине, обтянутой синей мантией, и хозяйским жестом ложится на ягодицу. Сжимает её. Поглаживает.

— Как хорошо... — простонал кто-то из них, и они продолжили заниматься своим делом прямо на глазах у застывшего от неожиданности Гарри. 

— Денни, сейчас... 

— Я не хочу... То есть хочу, но... Джордж, давай не здесь. Дома, сколько захочешь... Может, вернёмся прямо сейчас? Я с радостью. Ты же знаешь, я никогда не против...

Пониже спины тонкого хрупкого юношеского тела оказались уже две поглаживающие ладони. Ответ Денни крупным, сильным ладоням с россыпью солнечных веснушек не понравился, и они притянули слегка сопротивляющуюся жертву к себе поближе. Погладили недвусмысленно, жадно, заявляя свои права и сминая сопротивление.

Невольный свидетель покраснел и задохнулся. Но ветка так и осталась отведённой, зелёные глаза, как заворожённые, таращились на пару под сосной. 

— Здесь никого никогда не бывает — это раз. Два — тебе нужно бороться со своими надуманными страхами. И три — я тебя хочу прямо здесь и прямо сейчас. Так же как и ты — я ведь чувствую... Денни, ну мы же с тобой договаривались... — низким голосом, хрипло, но внятно и слишком для Гарри понятно говорил Джордж, чьи руки вытворяли нечто абсолютно неприличное и невероятное.

— Ах... Я помню... Я соблюдаю наш уговор... — и в следующий момент Денни ловким плавным движением скользнул вниз, опустившись перед Джорджем на колени, и распахнул его не застёгнутую мантию, под которой, как оказалось, ничего не было надето. 

Как же Гарри корил себя за то, что вовремя не остановился и позволил себе бросить взгляд на _это_. Но уже было поздно: пока выпущенная неловкой рукой ветка возвращалась на своё место, Гарри успел увидеть всё в мельчайших подробностях. И прислонившегося к рыжему стволу сосны белокожего мускулистого Джорджа в распахнутой мантии, и стоящего перед ним на коленях светловолосого Денни, его скользящие по вздрагивающему животу мужа хрупкие ладони, двигающиеся вниз уверенно и... Привычно? Больше Гарри ничего не увидел — он не собирался ни за кем подглядывать! — но яркая картинка отпечаталась у него в голове. 

Он отшатнулся назад, ударился о яблоню и сполз по стволу дерева вниз, усевшись прямо на землю, покрытую опавшими листьями, предательски захрустевшими и зашуршавшими. Его глаза были закрыты, ладонь прижата ко рту, и ни за что Гарри не был готов встать и выползти из-под куста, побеспокоив очень занятую сейчас парочку, чтобы убраться куда подальше. Ему придётся сидеть здесь до конца и винить себя за то, что... За всё, из-за чего он попал в такую дурацкую ситуацию.

— Денни, глубже... Да, так... Ещё... 

Лицо Гарри горело. Слушать команды Джорджа, отдаваемые охрипшим срывающимся голосом, было ещё хуже, чем влажные недвусмысленные звуки, издаваемые Денни.

— Малыш, ты просто волшебник... О, Мерлин! 

Это было пыткой. Гарри попытался зажать уши ладонями, но слышал их всё равно. Теперь только Джорджа, но и этого было довольно. Если бы у Гарри была в руках волшебная палочка, то тот не дожил бы до встречи со своими родственниками — Гарри бы заавадил его прямо здесь и сейчас, и последними словами Джорджа в его жалкой предательской жизни стали бы унизительные приказы юному любовнику.

Гарри не мог даже мысленно повторить его слов. А тот, не скрываясь и не стесняясь, требовал от Денни удовлетворять себя столь мерзким способом, командовал — как и сколько, что и где...

Вопль, вырвавшийся у кончившего Джорджа, заставил трясущегося от ярости Гарри опустить руки и впиться пальцами в толстые корни старой яблони, торчащие над землёй. 

«Негодяй! Он принуждает его! Он использует его!.. А тот — подчиняется!» — обжигающе шипело у Гарри в голове.

— Позволь я тебе помогу... Обопрись на меня... Так хорошо?.. Я знаю, как тебе нравится...

Гарри слушал хриплый чуть заплетающийся голос Джорджа и их возню со всё возрастающим смятением. 

В не-тишине прозвучал лёгкий то ли всхлип, то ли стон. 

— Вот так, Денни... Отпусти себя... Позволь себе быть свободным... А так тебе нравится?..

Всхлип сменился хриплым полузадушенным стоном. А стон — дрожащим задыхающимся всхлипом, сладким, тёплым, тягучим. Не верилось, что человеку, издававшему такие звуки, было плохо. Кому-то было явно хорошо. И Джорджу тоже было неплохо — он подбадривал Денни и уговаривал его, продолжая играть на нем, будто на музыкальном инструменте, извлекая из него стоны и всхлипы, слившиеся в один поток, в одну песнь — сладкую, стыдную, живую, с ярким лихорадочным румянцем. Жаркую.

— Ну же, отпусти себя... Не зажимайся... Позволь себе быть собой... Денни! — громкий долгий дрожащий стон, в котором невольный свидетель уловил что-то очень похожее на имя мучителя, и ещё слова Джорджа, те, что буквально убили Гарри и лишили его всяческих сил, чтобы встать, даже когда приведшая себя в порядок парочка отбыла в сторону Норы: — Я так люблю тебя, Денни... Мой хороший... Люблю тебя...

Гарри сидел в одиночестве под яблоней, и его трясло. Он вообще не должен был стать свидетелем этой сцены. И был бы крайне благодарен, если бы всё это ему увидеть и услышать не довелось. Так жить было бы легче. 

Обвинять Джорджа? Обвинять Денни? 

Он ведь принудил Денни... Но тот так легко поддался... И они, они оба... Их удовольствие было обоюдным, взаимным... 

Но если бы смятение и непонимание было всем, что Гарри чувствовал. Он никак не мог избавиться от видения полураздетого рвано дышащего Джорджа, его запрокинутого вверх лица с прикрытыми глазами, закушенными розовыми губами. И Денни — на коленях, русоволосая голова прямо напротив паха мужа, ладони бережно скользят по вздрагивающему телу — подчиняющийся, дарящий своим смирением наслаждение. И их близость наполнена всхлипами, стонами, другими — ещё более смущающими — звуками... Всё это не могло не вызвать у Гарри своей реакции — он был очень возбужден. Пульсирующе. Болезненно. 

Он глубоко дышал ртом, пытаясь бороться с собственным телом, но ничего не помогало. Самое отвратительное воспоминание... На ум пришла Амбридж, и Гарри смог сделать пару-тройку спокойных вдохов. 

«Долорес Амбридж — лучшее лекарство от несвоевременной эрекции», — нервно хихикнул Гарри, вспоминая трясущийся на голове старой жабы нелепый чёрный бант, её лживую кукольную речь.

Но воспоминание об Амбридж вызвало в памяти их последнюю встречу и... властно прижимающего его к себе Снейпа. 

Ой, только не это!

Но было уже поздно — и на почти успокоившегося Гарри навалилось безумное, бешеное возбуждение. То, что он чувствовал всего пару минут назад — было ничто по сравнению с этим. Внутри всё пульсировало и подрагивало. Гарри застонал. Губы пересохли, и он облизал их. Ещё утром подобное простое естественное действие не вызвало бы у него никакой реакции — теперь же, после Денни, который глубже и ещё...

Прихотливая своевольная фантазия подбрасывала ему картинки. И уже Гарри был на коленях перед Снейпом, и тот отдавал ему команды своим вкрадчивым шелковистым голосом. 

_А какой он без одежды? Боже! О чём я думаю?.._

Гарри боролся с собой — но его тело больше не желало ждать. Оно изнывало от неутолённого голода. От того, что его плотские, низменные, но естественные, правильные потребности столь долго игнорировали. И собиралось взять своё. Если потребуется, то силой.

Гарри сдавленно застонал, бросив взгляд вниз — мантия заметно топорщилась. То, что его никак не должно было возбудить, что было противно, мерзко, ужасно — здесь и сейчас заставляло кровь жаркими толчками распространять пульсирующее безумие по венам, отравлять организм абсурдными, ненормальными желаниями. 

Подчиниться ему, смириться перед ним, принять его, доставить ему удовольствие, позволить ему всё... 

_Мой хороший... Мой хороший... Мой хороший..._

Гарри сжался, с силой зажмурившись, а эхо в голове продолжало сводить его с ума. Память подбрасывала воспоминания. Ласки. Объятия. Поцелуи. Толкающийся в него в извечном ритме горячий язык. Разделённые на двоих стоны. Судорожное дыхание. Навалившееся тяжёлое жаркое тело. Мучительная болезненная метка. Безумное по своей силе желание отдаться, открыться, больше не быть одним.

И чёрные глаза — тёплые, светящиеся нежностью и заботой, искренние, открытые только для него...

Гарри всхлипнул.

«Я люблю тебя... Мой хороший... Я люблю тебя... Люблю тебя...» — шептал ему черноволосый сильный мужчина, прижимающийся к нему, Гарри, ласкающий его тело, прикасающийся к ноющей груди, вкруговую поглаживающий изнывающий от ожидания живот, спускающийся ниже, к яростно жаждущему, исходящему жаром...

— Нет! — вырвалось у Гарри, поймавшего свои своевольные руки, собирающиеся дать телу так требующееся ему сейчас облегчение. — Нет, — простонал он, отрывая их от собственного подрагивающего живота. 

Сжимаясь от скручивающего желания, Гарри заставил себя встать. Проклятое кольцо на правой руке яростно сверкало и пульсировало, в ушах шумело, в глазах было темно, и кружилась голова. Гарри был определённо болен. Вожделением.

В том состоянии, что он был сейчас, идти куда-либо не представлялось возможным. Ни размеренное дыхание (не удалось), ни Амбридж, мысли, о которой он пытался вызвать себе на подмогу (тоже неудачно) — ничто не помогало. Холодный душ был недоступен — до него надо было ещё добраться. Гарри расставил ноги чуть шире, и тело взвыло от предвкушения. Оно победило и собиралось в полную насладиться своей победой, утолить свой голод, заставить его, Гарри, признать безоговорочное поражение и разрешить такие сладкие, неприличные, грешные прикосновения.

Зажмурив глаза и больше не глядя на вздымающуюся мантию, Гарри расстегнул первую пуговицу трясущейся рукой. Потом вторую. Третью. Это было стыдно. Он покраснел и тяжело дышал. Четвёртая пала. Пятая. Пальцы вдруг стали удивительно ловкими и жадными. Кольцо пульсировало и сжималось. В голове шумело. Тёплый ветерок обдувал обнажавшуюся с каждым падающим бастионом кожу. 

Он распахнул мантию, под которой были только простые белые трусы. И больше ничего. 

Возбуждение не проходило. Оно требовало реальных мер, реальной помощи. Пусть даже собственной руки.

Гарри всхлипнул, глядя вниз, на трусы, топорщащиеся домиком.

«Как же это стыдно!» — уговоры не помогали. Кровь пульсировала везде, шумела в ушах.

Из последних сил он обеими руками вцепился в шершавый ствол старого дерева. Мечтая об освобождении от этого наваждения. Сходя с ума от вожделения. Желая выплеснуть скопившийся излишек похоти, эмоций и сил. 

И был спасён. 

Дерево под ним встрепенулось, ощутив источник необыкновенной энергии, потянулось к нему, предлагающему такое пиршество безо всякой платы, получило разрешение и поглотило, вытянуло всё предложенное без остатка. Ладони Гарри словно приклеились к уродливому толстому, покрытому наростами, лишайниками и мхом стволу. А яблоня блаженствовала, поглощая сил и страсти больше, чем досталось ей за всю её долгую жизнь.

Запрокинув голову, Гарри глядел на трепещущие на ветру зелёные и жёлтые листочки, крючковатые засохшие веточки, сухие сучья. Небо — такое синее, глубокое, далёкое. Пенные шапки облаков плывут в никуда. И тишина. Такая чистая, что слышно щебет каждой птахи и жужжание пчёл, шелест травы и хрустящий шорох летящего к земле пожелтевшего листка. Хорошо-то как! Хорошо!

...Совершенно успокоившись, Гарри застегнул свою мантию, не понимая, что с ним сейчас происходило. Он был абсолютно свободен от только что владевшей им похоти, чувствовал себя обновлённым. Кольцо успокоилось и больше не пугало его своим отчаянным резким светом. Гарри довольно улыбнулся. Теперь он знал, что даже магии с ним не совладать. В крайнем случае он всегда сможет выйти в сад или лес и сбросить лишнее напряжение. И не станет врагом самому себе. Не предаст самого себя. Не сдастся.

Напоследок погладив по сухой морщинистой коре старую яблоню, Гарри направился к Норе. Там были люди, с которыми ему следовало поговорить. Жизнь продолжалась.

Он шёл по заросшему саду, с улыбкой уворачиваясь то от колючего шиповника, то от чертополоха, вспоминал всхлипывающего от испытываемого наслаждения Денни и не чувствовал более ни тени возбуждения и, радуясь этому, как самому большому подарку за последнее время, думал: «Что ж, я не стану лезть в их личную жизнь. Пусть разбираются сами. А я не буду спешить. Поживём-увидим: что происходит, кто прав, кто виноват и что надо делать...»

А за его спиной облагодетельствованная яблоня уже снимала изношенное старушечье платье, собираясь поскорее примерить шикарный весенний наряд.

* * *

Хозяева Норы расположились за длинным богато накрытым и украшенным обеденным столом на своих привычных местах — друг напротив друга в торцах стола. Так же, друг напротив друга, уселись остальные женатые пары. Ближе к матери сидели Рон и Гермиона, затем Джордж и Денни, Персиваль и Пенелопа, Билл и Флёр, потом сидел Гарри, возле которого было незанятое место, и напротив него — ещё два пустых стула: Чарли, как сообщила улыбающаяся миссис Уизли, только что приехал, переодевался в своей комнате и потому запаздывал. А второе место было предназначено так и не явившемуся Снейпу. Чему Гарри был... то ли рад, то ли огорчён. Он и сам этого не знал, а задумываться — только настроение себе портить.

Полдня, проведённые с обрадовавшимся ему Джорджем и смутившимся Денни в компании с наконец спустившимися вниз Роном и Гермионой, были... плодотворными. Гарри узнал много нового о спортивных состязаниях, квиддичном чемпионате, гиппогрифьих гонках, стремительно входивших в моду после их официального разрешения, делах в магазине, новинках продаж, об устроившихся и живущих своей жизнью старых знакомых и друзьях. 

Попытка разузнать у Денни больше подробностей об Амбридж и делах её комиссии закончилась ничем. Джордж фактически её сорвал, усердно переводя разговор на другую тему и пресекая все попытки Гарри поговорить с Денни наедине. И шутки Джорджа становились, по мнению Гарри, всё более и более натянутыми, несмешными. Так что Гарри потерпел полную неудачу и ничего действительно стоящего не узнал, кроме того, что его друзья... или не-друзья ведут себя более чем странно.

Зато Джордж очень эффективно решил свою проблему, подловив Гарри наедине. 

Стоило Гарри подняться наверх за меморандумом Снейпа (показать текст пришедшему Перси, чтобы прояснить кое-какие неясные моменты), как раздался короткий стук в дверь. И в комнату зашёл Джордж: очень высокий, чуть ли не на две головы выше Гарри, в дорогой стильной мантии — заметно, подчёркнуто дорогой и стильной мантии — не юноша, уже мужчина, с тяжёлым взглядом и исходящими от него волнами уверенности и силы. Гость прислонился к захлопнувшейся двери и рассматривал интерьер своей бывшей комнаты, старательно не встречаясь взглядом с нынешним хозяином. Заметив разбросанные вещи, газеты и бумаги, смятые шары пергамента, Джордж понимающе хмыкнул, и Гарри это совсем не понравилось. Словно тот поймал его за какими-то стыдными чисто-детскими вещами. 

— Гарри, не надо расстраивать Денни, — сказал Джордж. — Не нужно у него пока ничего спрашивать о тех временах. Если хочешь, я сам отвечу тебе на все вопросы, но Денни — не трожь.

— Почему я не могу спросить у него о том, что меня интересует? — Гарри даже не старался сдержать недовольство.

— Потому что эти воспоминания Денни сильно расстраивают, — Джордж приблизился, повернул стул спинкой вперёд и оседлал его.

Гарри слегка покраснел. 

— Всё, что ты хочешь узнать, я могу рассказать тебе сам, — сообщил Джордж миролюбиво.

Они смерили друг друга взглядами.

— Их пытали? — для пробы спросил Гарри и уставился на поморщившегося Джорджа.

— Нет.

— Их закрывали, держали взаперти?

— Нет.

— Их заставляли непосильно трудиться?

— Нет, — щёки Джорджа заметно порозовели, и он сердито посмотрел на недоумевающего Гарри.

— Тогда я не понимаю...

— Вот именно поэтому я и не позволю тебе говорить об этом с Денни. Из-за разговора с тобой он опять решит, что сделал неверный выбор, что ему надо было терпеть всё это годами — до своего совершеннолетия, что надо было бороться с теми, кто ему не по зубам. И наш брак вновь окажется под угрозой, — Джордж резко встал, а потом опять сел, обхватив руками спинку стула. — Гарри, пожалуйста, пойми нас и не рушь с наскока нашу жизнь!

Гарри сделал шаг назад и прислонился бедром к столу, скрестив руки на груди.

— Я ничего не разрушаю...

Его незваный гость хмыкнул.

— Гарри, я знаю, что ты осуждаешь меня, — он сделал паузу, словно ожидая возражений, но их не последовало. — Я знал, что ты осудишь, с самого начала. Не из-за того, что Денни — парень, тут мама не права...

Гарри упрямо вздёрнул голову. Слова Джорджа напомнили о том, что миссис Уизли обсуждает его, Гарри, со всеми, с кем считает нужным и возможным, но при этом не позволяет то же самое делать Гарри и укоряет за «обсуждение интимной жизни её сыновей». 

— ...а потому, что Денни — магглорожденный и попал под эту инструкцию, а я вроде как вынудил его на брак, — Джордж с усилием выделил каждое последующее слово: — Но это не так! Я его вовсе не вынуждал!

Рассказ Рона вспомнился Гарри во всей красе.

— Я знаю, — прошипел Гарри зло, — ты всего лишь позволил ему, пытающемуся найти хоть какую-нибудь помощь, себя уговаривать месяца два-три. И снизошёл до него...

— Мантикора тебя раздери, Гарри! — Джордж вскочил так резко, что Гарри отшатнулся, но тут же ринулся на шаг вперёд. — Это тебя не касается. Вообще!

Джордж замолчал, молчал долго, раздумывал о чём-то и, наконец, очень спокойно и взвешенно выдал:

— Я скажу так, Гарри. А ты суди меня, если хочешь. Мне тогда было очень тошно. Очень. И мама уговаривала меня жениться. А у меня никого не было уже давно и никого не хотелось, что ещё хуже. Понятно? И тут мне написал Денни. Рассказал о себе — я его-то и не знал толком. И в первом же своём письме он спросил откровенно и прямо: не соглашусь ли я заключить с ним брак? Был искренним, смелым, честным. Объяснил, что он магглорожденный, что сомневается, что сможет выдержать ещё четыре года под контролем амбриджевых служак, если с трудом выдержал четыре месяца. Что он задыхается под её опекой и всё, о чём мечтает, — это сломать свою палочку и вернуться к родителям-магглам. Что это письмо — его последняя попытка найти того, кто сможет его вытащить...

Гарри молчал, вертел в руках свиток пергамента с речью Снейпа и ждал, а Джордж тихо закончил:

— И я согласился ему помочь. Мы поженились.

_Как же у вас всё просто! Помочь. Теперь это называется помочь!_

— А любовь? Вы ведь... вместе... как я слышал, — Гарри отчаянно покраснел.

— Любовь — дело наживное. Сначала было очень тяжко. Эта сука должна была засвидетельствовать наш брак. И Денни об этом знал так же, как знал и я. И это было его проблемой. Он должен был позволить мне... и справился с этим. Так что, Гарри, никакого фиктивного брака.

Джордж глядел Гарри прямо в глаза, а тот пытался справиться со своим смущением.

— А потом?

— А потом мы попытались ужиться друг с другом, позволили себе быть честными и открытыми друг с другом, узнали друг друга получше и попытались построить свой дом на том песке, что нам достался... — Джордж больше не смущался. Его голос вновь стал уверенным, убеждённым в своей правоте. — Мы научились жить вместе и договорились между собой. И строим своё будущее вместе. Я его муж, а не прикрытие от Амбридж, и он — не игрушка, а мой супруг. У нас теперь всё хорошо. И я никому не позволю это разрушить. Больше я не потеряю того, кого люблю. 

Гарри молчал.

Джордж окинул Гарри каким-то странным взглядом и сказал:

— И даже если мне придётся бороться с тобой, Гарри, я сделаю это. Несмотря на всё моё к тебе уважение. За Денни я могу покусать даже тебя, друг, и сделаю это, если потребуется, — закончил он жёстко.

Гарри вспомнился задыхающийся голос Джорджа: «Я так люблю тебя, Денни... Люблю тебя...» К концу их «общения» под сосной Гарри тоже показалось, что Денни не обижен. И смутившись, Гарри так и не задал вопрос об их с Денни договоре, а опять вернулся к Амбридж.

— Так от чего бежал Денни?

Джордж явно успокоился и зачастил, очень напоминая сейчас Рона.

— Всё просто, Гарри, и практически с этим бороться невозможно. Я знаю, ты наверняка обвиняешь всех нас, что мы бросили магглорожденных и им не помогаем, но там помочь практически невозможно...

— Почему?

— Ты же помнишь Амбридж. Она действует по инструкции. У неё вдох — по разрешению, выдох — по распоряжению, сесть — по приказу, встать — по директиве. Всё расписано, вся жизнь от и до. Живи — если захочешь. А чему сопротивляться? Против чего протестовать? Ах, вас отругали за то, что вы за обедом позволили себе разговаривать во время еды. Так это же невежливо и опасно для вас же — вдруг кусок не в то горло попадёт. Вы задержались со временем отхода ко сну на четверть часа — объяснитесь. И так с утра до вечера и с вечера до утра. И за всем следят. Можно только то, что разрешено, а инструкция — уже, говорят, с тысячу страниц. И там расписано всё — включая то, на каком боку лучше спать. Или они из тебя вылепят идеального члена магического общества, или ты всё бросишь и уйдешь, или ты переиграешь их по их же правилам и вырвешься на свободу...

— И что — все сдались, и никто не борется?.. Вообще — не протестует, не пытается ограничить их власть? — Гарри уже даже не повышал голос. Это было абсолютно бесполезно. Как же он устал от них от всех...

— А как? — недоумённо спросил Джордж. — Мы пробовали и не раз, но всё провалилось. Против чего воевать? Это всё настолько мелко! А на бумаге расписано так, будто самая главная цель — воспитать магглорожденного наилучшим образом, и всё-всё согласовано. Кто выйдет на улицы с лозунгом: «Разрешить магглорожденным спать на другом боку!» — да ещё рискуя вызвать недовольство властей? Никто, Гарри. Это всё мелочь, и общество ожидает, что магглорожденные справятся с такой ерундой сами. По мнению всех — их не от кого спасать. Всё и так хорошо. А на каждый вопрос — есть ответ. В инструкции.

— И никто вообще не борется с ней? Не пытается её сместить?

— Почему же... — усмехнулся Джордж. — Перси говорит, что Снейп был против неё с самого начала, но Малфой ею буквально очарован...

— Старой жабой? — недоверчиво прервал его Гарри.

— Угу. Наш Персик лично слышал, как Малфой говорил, что Амбридж — эталонный экземпляр исполнительного чиновника, и порученное ей дело она с лёгкостью извратит так, как ему это угодно.

— Но раз Снейп — глава Визенгамота... — прошипел Гарри, помня о двух орденах Мерлина первой степени и руках с тонкими длинными пальцами, возведших некоего Министра на его «трон».

— То снять её нет проблем?.. Гарри, а основания? В чем её вина? В том, что рядом с ней жить не хочется?

Джордж встал и потянулся всем своим сильным гибким телом. Похоже, он считал, что на этом разговор пора заканчивать.

— Ну что, Гарри, мы договорились? Поняли друг друга? — и он не потребовал, но попросил: — Не надо беспокоить Денни. Я тебе всё, как есть, уже рассказал. А если его затронуть, то он потом пару дней отходит — всё переживает бедняга, что замужем за парнем. Привыкает ещё. И дёргается, если кто не в курсе и не понимает такого. 

Гарри такого тоже не понимал, но промолчал. И просто спросил:

— А почему он обратился к тебе? Почему не искал девушку?

Джордж хмыкнул.

— Ну где бы он нашёл совершеннолетнюю девушку, не магглорожденную, свободную и согласную выйти замуж за парня настолько младше себя? А ему самому как раз шестнадцать уже было, и усыновлению он не подлежал. Так что оказалось, что брак с парнем — его единственный реальный вариант. Вот такие дела, приятель, — и он направился к выходу.

Гарри подошёл к двери — закрыть её за незваным гостем — и расслышал то, что ему не понравилось вовсе.

— Всё же хорошо, что так случилось, — бормотал спускающийся по лестнице Джордж.

И теперь, сидя за накрытым столом и старательно пережёвывая жестковатое гусиное мясо, Гарри поглядывал на Денни и думал о словах Джорджа. Ни Денни, ни Гермиона не выглядели несчастными, хотя их брак был обусловлен инструкцией. Кто знает, поженились ли бы Гермиона и Рон позже, если бы не спешили из-за комиссии Амбридж? Но теперь-то они живут вместе и, похоже, довольны. А Джордж и Денни уж точно никогда бы не вступили в брак.

Но в их случаях в супруги не навязывался Снейп. А это, по мнению Гарри, было существенным отличием. Даже если насилие и не входит в планы Снейпа. Да и вообще, кто знает, кроме самого Снейпа, что входит в его планы?

Утром, после разговора с миссис Уизли, Гарри поднялся на пятый этаж, где жили молодожёны, но посоветоваться и поговорить не смог — его друзья, очевидно, были очень заняты, так что стучать Гарри не стал и быстренько спустился вниз. Придумывать письмо Снейпу в одиночестве было невесело, но он справился с этим, вложив в короткий текст своё желание увидеть его, поговорить с ним и своё абсолютное нежелание быть с ним в одном помещении по какой-либо иной причине, кроме разговора. Коротко и по существу. 

Но зельевар так и не прибыл, хотя должен был. И Гарри хмурился, поглядывая на пустое место за столом. Может этому гаду эссе не хватило, чтобы всё же уважить просьбу Гарри и прийти поговорить? Видимо, эссе всё же писать придётся. Честно говоря, Гарри не представлял, что можно по такой теме писать: «Извинения и корректировка поведения, как способ заслужить прощение». Он не был виноват настолько, чтобы писать о своих сожалениях на куске пергамента футом длиной. Размер не такой уж большой, но одной фразой не отделаешься. А если писать некий доклад по этике — это даже звучит глупо. Он же не на уроке! 

«Что за ерунда? Что он хотел сказать, когда задавал мне сочинение писать? — размышлял Гарри, рассеянно гоняя кусок гусиного мяса по тарелке. — Что ему от меня нужно? Что он от меня хочет?»

Шум отвлёк его от бесплодных размышлений: вниз спустился нарядно одетый улыбающийся Чарли, и его бросились обнимать соскучившиеся, давно не видевшие его родственники, засыпали вопросами. Зазвучали смех и шутки. А Чарли всё отвечал на множество доставшихся ему тёплых приветствий. А затем повернулся к Гарри.

— Ну что, выкарабкался, Гарри? Как себя чувствуешь, наш юный герой? — спрашивал Чарли и улыбался. 

Но Гарри ему не верил. Не верил он улыбке невысокого, чуть выше его самого, очень крепкого плечистого парня, нет, мужчины. Не верил из-за его серьёзных глаз. Чарли подошёл к неподвижному Гарри сам и обнял его на секунду, хлопнул по плечу, сдержанно, не со всей силы, а так, слегка, чтоб не наставить синяков.

— Ну, как ты? Удивляешься всему, наверное. Много чего поменялось, — сказал Чарли, садясь рядом с Гарри на стул и подвигая к себе аппетитное жаркое.

Гарри поймал взгляд Чарли, остановившийся на его широком белом кольце. Тот аж есть перестал и отложил звякнувшие столовые приборы на тарелку.

— Ого! — присвистнул Чарли, в упор разглядывая нежеланное приобретение Гарри. 

— Разреши, — попросил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, поднял правую руку Гарри с зажатой в ней пустой, правда, вилкой. 

— Вот так лотерея! Нежданно-негаданно, а главный приз! А мне и не сообщили! — воскликнул Чарли, всматриваясь в значки и руны, вырезанные на кольце. 

— Извини, — сказал он и, вытащив из руки Гарри вилку, положил её прямо на белую скатерть. Жир от гуся потёк по ткани, расплываясь небольшими пятнами. 

Чарли крутил его руку, читая, как видно, знаки с недоступной Гарри лёгкостью: ему самому потребовался учебник Гермионы, и то он до сих пор не во всём разобрался. 

— Ваш брак, несомненно, будет долгим и счастливым, — вынес свой вердикт Чарли в установившейся за столом тишине. — Поздравляю тебя, Гарри, с прекрасным выбором!

— Я не выбирал... — прошипел Гарри. 

Но его уже не слышали. Чарли, так и не успевший толком поесть, встал из-за стола, извинился перед всеми и вышел в сад. Миссис Уизли хотела у него, как видно, что-то спросить, даже вскочила с места, но не успела. Она обвела стол долгим взглядом и весело сказала:

— Обед на столе! Налетайте! Налегайте! Пусть никто из-за стола не уйдет голодным. Только чуть-чуть места оставляйте — у нас ещё десерт будет. Торт шоколадный, с шоколадным кремом. Твой любимый, Перси, дорогой.

Все кушали с аппетитом. Только Гарри молчал, крутя в руках свою вилку и глядя на жирные полоски, оставшиеся на белой скатерти. Ему было как-то не по себе. А потом Гарри атаковали мистер Уизли и Билл, втягивая в общий разговор, не дав времени подумать, и неясное ощущение какой-то неискренности и недоговоренности так и осталось только ощущением и за действительно вкусным десертом позабылось.

К сладкому вернулся и Чарли. Спокойный, сильный, уверенный в себе, он открыто улыбался, сказал пару слов на ухо матери и вернулся к своему месту. И разговор потёк ровнее. Аромат мятного чая с лимоном заполнил уютную кухню. Все расслабились.

Флёр ела третий кусок шоколадного торта, и все этому очень удивлялись. 

— А что? — притворно возмущалась француженка. — Я могу себе это позволить. Иногда, — и лукаво поглядывала на Билла.

К концу обеда Гарри убедился, что зельевар его в очередной раз обманул: похрустывающий в кармане мантии пергамент с одним-единственным словом «Буду» не оправдал своей незамысловатой уверенности.

Чарли чему-то улыбался, а когда отец и Билл, поддержанные Джорджем, накинулись на него, ответил, смеясь:

— Да ничего особенного. Старая яблоня, что ты всё хотел срубить, папа, а я не давал. Ну помнишь, та — в глубине сада. Так вот — она зацвела. Вся в белоснежных цветах, даже засохшие сучья. Красотища неимоверная. И аромат — по всей округе. Сами поглядите.

Большая семья направилась в сад. Вся. За столом остался только Гарри.


	11. Вы пообещаете мне это, профессор?

Летний вечер вступил в свои права, и сумрачные тени поползли внутрь дома, спеша занять уютные углы и погружая помещения в полумрак, поглощая тепло и свет и пряча обыденное и повседневное под покровом тайны. И уже часы тикали не деловито, а загадочно, обычные шорохи старого дома превратились в подозрительные, а коллекция разделочных ножей миссис Уизли, чинно висящая на стене, приобрела невозможный днём статус поблескивающего в полумраке холодного оружия.

Внезапно тишину, заполненную доносящимся с улицы стрекотанием насекомых, разорвал треск магического пламени, камин вспыхнул зелёным, и из его абсолютной черноты вышел человек: высокий, худой, очень бледный, что было особенно заметно на фоне его строгой чёрной мантии и чёрных волос. Он внимательным взглядом пробежался по малопривлекательным остаткам пышной трапезы на опустевшем столе, освещаемом лишь тремя свечами в старинном витом канделябре, остановившись на единственном свидетеле своего неожиданного появления.

Гарри остался недвижим. Веря не глазам, но своему вдруг заколотившемуся сердцу, оглушённый множеством противоречивых чувств, мыслей и намерений, закружившихся бестолковым вихрем в душе, он смотрел на опоздавшего гостя. А тот невозмутимо разглядывал его в ответ, не произнося ни слова и не делая никаких попыток приблизиться.

Часы тикали. Насекомые стрекотали. Вдалеке заухала проснувшаяся сова.

Гарри встал из-за стола. Отодвигаемый стул чувствительно проскрежетал по его натянувшимся до предела нервам. Пламя свечей затрепетало, а вместе с ним задрожали тени, заскользили по скатерти в причудливом подобии танца.

— Добрый вечер, — произнёс он первым, с радостью отмечая, что голос ему послушен.

Ему не ответили. Лишь уголок рта Снейпа дёрнулся, рождая гримасу неудовольствия, и заметно повеяло холодом.

— Добрый вечер, сэр, — повторил Гарри. 

«Не срываться, не кричать, обо всём расспросить, быть вежливым... и пусть подавится своим «сэр»!» — прокручивал он в голове, глядя на мелькнувшую на тонких губах ехидную ухмылку.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Поттер, — раздалось в ответ.

— Все в саду, сэр, — проинформировал Гарри. — Вашего прихода ожидали раньше, но...

— Я не намерен оправдываться перед вами, Поттер... и вообще перед кем бы то ни было.

Гарри смотрел на Снейпа и думал о том, как тот себя ведёт. 

«Точно — недовольный книззл, — решил Гарри. — Чуть что не по нём — выпускает когти и шипит. Только нервно подёргивающегося хвоста не хватает».

Злить книззла — не лучшая тактика: оцарапает больно и удалится гордо. Если Гарри хочет от него чего-то добиться, ему нужно быть терпеливым. Терпение и спокойствие. Или снова придётся лечить оцарапанный нос. 

— Вы написали, что хотите поговорить со мной... — произнёс Снейп, и Гарри утвердительно кивнул. — Так говорите!

Гарри растерянно обвёл взглядом покинутую хозяевами кухню. Кухню, куда в любой момент могла нагрянуть толпа, вернувшаяся с прогулки. И вдруг Гарри понял, что его разговор со Снейпом касается только и исключительно его самого, и лишние свидетели ему ни к чему. Это было только его дело. И любопытным носам вмешиваться нечего.

Приглашать Снейпа в комнату наверху было как-то неправильно. Нет. Даже если бы там было убрано — а там как раз таки был форменный кавардак... Но приглашать этого мужчину в свою спальню — это было абсолютно неуместно. Ему там делать нечего. И чего делать — никогда не будет.

Оставалась только гостиная. Слишком много воспоминаний пряталось там по углам, но другого выбора не было, и Гарри протянул руку, указывая на дверь.

— После вас, сэр! — поймав взгляд Снейпа, он уточнил: — В гостиной будет удобнее.

Повторять приглашение не пришлось.

Гарри аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь в комнату и остановился, не зная, какое место ему занять. Ни кресло, ни диван не казались ему достаточно безопасными: уж слишком близко друг к другу они располагались. Гарри злился на своё волнение — ведь он ждал Снейпа, планировал этот разговор, размышлял о нём целую неделю, мечтал добиться наконец-то толку и понять до конца... Ох, любая надежда в присутствии Снейпа становилась зыбкой, призрачной, несбыточной. 

Гарри смотрел, как тот уверенно передвигается по полутёмной комнате, как заклинанием разжигает камин, как, повинуясь взмаху волшебной палочки, вспыхивают несколько свечей на стенах... Их, неуверенных и тускло мерцающих, так мало, что глубокие, почти живые тени в углах комнаты лишь недовольно вздрагивают и остаются на отвоёванных у ушедшего солнца местах. 

«Своей чернотой он убивает всякий свет...» — мелькнула мысль, и Гарри отвёл взгляд, не выдержав прямой атаки чёрных глаз усевшегося в то самое кресло Снейпа.

Гарри остановился, немного не дойдя до камина, и прислонился к стене, пытаясь уловить тепло потрескивающего пламени и всё больше замерзая под холодным равнодушным взглядом. 

У Снейпа такое бледное лицо. Как маска, раскрашивая которую, мастер в белила забыл добавить красок. Только белое и чёрное. Даже тёплые всполохи рыжего пламени не сделали это лицо приятнее и добрее, не смягчили резкие черты. Длинный крючковатый нос, тонкие губы, высокие скулы, несгибаемое упорство в каждой черте и чёрные глаза. Блестящие, большие, с длинными густыми ресницами, — в них положительно невозможно было смотреть, и Гарри не смотрел. Он уставился в точку посредине высокого лба, не желая сдаваться на милость высверливающих душу глаз и в то же время сражаясь с самим собой за право говорить с этим невыносимым человеком на равных, не поддаваться его всегдашнему холоду.

Идея встретиться со Снейпом, добровольно вызвать его на разговор казалась всё более глупой и бесполезной.

— Выпьете чего-нибудь? — произнёс Гарри, оттягивая неизбежный момент начала беседы. Или спора? Или ссоры? 

— Я в этом доме такой же гость, как и вы, мистер Поттер. Не думаю, что вы вправе хозяйничать в баре Уизли.

«Да что ж ты такой ублюдок, а? — спрятанные за спиной руки Гарри сжались в кулаки, и он прикрыл глаза, дав себе секундную передышку. — Не срываться, не кричать, быть вежливым... Иначе этот ублюдок опять победит. Он провоцирует тебя, Гарри. Не срываться!..»

— Меня очень просили вести себя здесь как дома, сэр. Потому предлагаю вам то, что сам хозяин предложил бы обязательно, будь он сейчас здесь, — фраза неожиданно получилась как надо, и Гарри выдержал паузу, изучая реакцию противника. — Выпьете что-нибудь, сэр? Правда, мистер Уизли предпочитает маггловские напитки, но и огневиски, если вам оно больше нравится...

Его бесцеремонно прервали.

— Считаете себя достаточно искусным в лицемерии и притворстве, чтобы демонстрировать мне своё расположение и заботу, мистер Поттер?

Гарри почувствовал, как ногти врезаются в собственные ладони до боли: «Не сорваться! Не сорваться!..» Высокомерный, тягучий голос, произносящий его имя так, будто это грязь, колючкой впивался глубоко, ранил больно. 

«Ублюдок! Какой же ты ублюдок!» — и Гарри растянул собственные непослушные губы в любезной, как ему казалось, улыбке.

— Я не притворяюсь, сэр. Я всего лишь пытаюсь быть вежливым.

Точка на белом неподвижном лбу сбежала от его взгляда — Снейп резко встал и сделал несколько шагов вперёд. А Гарри с ужасом понял, что каждый шаг Снейпа по направлению к нему отзывается в его собственном теле. Он физически чувствовал Снейпа — за неделю связь между ними никуда не делась. И, что хуже всего, Гарри всем телом ощущал предательское желание сдаться, броситься навстречу и завершить начатое в понедельник.

Осознавать собственную слабость было куда больнее, чем терпеть грубость званного, но нежеланного гостя.

— Мистер Поттер, — произнёс вкрадчивый глубокий голос, и Гарри судорожно вдохнул, чувствуя, как его кольцо начинает нагреваться и уже слегка, чуть заметно, но всё же пульсирует. — Я оценил вашу попытку вести себя цивилизованно. Но ваше письмо сказало мне о вашем истинном ко мне отношении гораздо больше, чем ваши лживые слова сейчас. Нет никакой необходимости разыгрывать передо мною роль того, кем вы не являетесь. Общепринятой вежливости вполне достаточно. И должного послушания. А притворяться заботливым я вас не просил.

Последовала пауза, такая долгая, что Гарри открыл зажмуренные глаза, сдержав неимоверным усилием воли желание высказать всё, что он об этом ценителе вежливости думает — искренне и честно, безо всякого притворства. Он пообещал себе выдержать, справиться, не сорваться и держал слово, хотя язык чесался ответить на каждое оскорбление, на каждый колкий выпад, на каждую услышанную сейчас фразу. Но Гарри удалось смолчать и проглотить обиду. Зато гора грехов Снейпа ещё выросла, заслоняя всё хорошее, что было — а было ли оно вообще? — в этом человеке.

— Вы поняли меня, мистер Поттер?

— Более чем, сэр, — произнёс Гарри сдавленно. 

Тот удовлетворенно хмыкнул и вернулся к так ему полюбившемуся креслу. Каждый его шаг по направлению от Гарри снимал часть звенящего напряжения, и только отсутствие Снейпа поблизости показало Гарри, как ярко и пронзительно его присутствие ощущалось.

— О чём вы желали со мной говорить, мистер Поттер? — не глядя на Гарри, спросил Снейп. Он слегка повернул голову и наблюдал за игрой огня в камине.

Гарри вздохнул, вызывая в памяти тысячу и один вопрос к Снейпу, которые накопились за это время. Но сейчас политика и мораль действий Снейпа отдалились. 

Гарри наблюдал за этим человеком и недоумевал: как кому-то могло прийти в голову, что у них со Снейпом что-то может получиться? Даже если забыть о том, что Снейп — мужчина. О каком «стерпится-слюбится» здесь может идти речь? Нет, ощущение присутствия Снейпа было невероятным — Гарри такого никогда и ни с кем не испытывал. Но думать о том, что он, Гарри, может полюбить вот этого невыносимого, наглого, ядовитого человека, чей взгляд с лёгкостью выжигает раны, чьи слова жалят... 

«И чьи объятия так сладки, что ты до сих пор опомниться не можешь», — съязвил внутренний враг, и Гарри упрямо сжал губы. Он справится! Он выдержит! Он не сдастся!

— Я хочу поговорить с вами о нашем предполагаемом браке...

— Предполагаемом? — тотчас откликнулся Снейп, выразительная бровь дёрнулась. Он перевёл свой взгляд на Гарри, и тот почувствовал, будто души коснулись холодные пальцы. — За эти дни вы должны были уяснить себе, что наш брак — ваш единственный вариант остаться свободным в магическом мире.

— Почему так произошло, сэр? — спросил Гарри твёрдо, не поддаваясь на провокации голоса профессора.

Со снисходительной усмешкой, скривившей рот, тот ехидно выдал:

— Вы так и не разобрались в этом самостоятельно?

Он глядел на Гарри, как на несмышленого мальчишку, и выражение его лица было точь-в-точь, как на уроках по зельеварению. Менторским, уязвляющим до глубины души тоном Снейп объяснил: 

— Потому что вас, мистер Поттер, Министерство не желает видеть свободным в нашем мире. Вы — герой этого мира, политическая фигура, хотите вы этого или нет. И никто не позволит вам, Поттер, ставить под сомнение методы Министерства, его новую политику. Так что — раз вы выжили, то будете либо послушным маленьким мальчиком под контролем Министерства, либо вам в нашем мире — не место...

— Министерство — это вы!

Снейп фыркнул, не скрывая ухмылки.

— Весьма лестное мнение, мистер Поттер, но...

Гарри позабыл все свои благие намерения.

— Это — правда! — закричал он. — Вы обманным путём — и как вам только поверили?! — отмазали Пожирателей от заслуженного наказания, вы во всём поддержали Малфоя, вы помогли ему занять пост Министра, вы — глава Визенгамота, вы вместе принимаете решения, вы подписали эту проклятую инструкцию... Во всём виноваты вы!

— Поттер! — окрик, как удар хлыста.

Гарри замер, глядя на потерявшего свою подчёркнутую невозмутимость Снейпа, чьё лицо исказилось от едва сдерживаемого гнева. Тот всё так же неподвижно сидел в своём кресле, впившись побелевшими пальцами в мягкие подлокотники, а вот сам Гарри, незаметно для себя, приблизился к нему чуть ли не вплотную. Он перевёл взгляд на свои руки, которыми, как оказалось, уже вовсю размахивал, сжал кулаки и спрятал их за спину, и вернулся на своё место, пятясь назад до тех пор, пока не вжался в прохладную стену.

Гарри не меньше пяти раз повторил про себя: «Я спокоен. Я выдержу. Я справлюсь. Я ему не поддамся. Я больше не сорвусь. Я буду вежлив. И я буду говорить ему «сэр»!»

— Я только хотел сказать, что вы, сэр... — глухо произнёс Гарри свои извинения и не окончил фразу — и так было понятно, что он хотел сказать. 

Гарри, старательно не встречаясь со Снейпом взглядом, а глядя поверх него, принялся разглядывать пасторальный пейзаж, изображённый на картине в простой деревянной раме. Тишь да благодать: несколько коров бродили по лугу, в тени дуба прохлаждался пастух... Хорошо же ему — никакого Снейпа рядом!

— Я вас вполне понял, мистер Поттер, — процедил профессор. Пальцы его левой руки принялись наигрывать некий мотив — не пасторальный, сразу видно — на обивке мягкого кресла. 

Гарри с усилием заставил себя вернуть взгляд на картину: коровы также были довольны и счастливы — шикарная трава и никакие хищники за ними не охотились... Хорошо же им!

— И я отвечу вам, мистер Поттер, после того, как услышу ваши извинения.

Гарри резко выдохнул. Натолкнулся на требовательный взгляд Снейпа. Вернулся к картине — к рыжим коровам и играющему для них на свирели пастуху. Там, вдалеке — в дрожащей дымке, располагалась нарисованная деревня, где у каждого был дом. Ну или хлев. Гарри сейчас радовался бы даже хлеву, но своему. Пусть покосившемуся и кривому, но своему. Месту, где он был бы хозяином, где ему никто не смел бы приказывать, где он был бы самим собой... И где Снейпа бы не было!

— Я всё ещё жду, мистер Поттер, но моё терпение небезгранично, — напомнил невыносимый надменный голос, радующийся его, Гарри, смятению, его будущему унижению.

«Я не сорвусь. Я справлюсь. Я выдержу. Я буду вежлив. Я буду говорить ему «сэр»... И я не позволю ему сейчас уйти, снова оставив меня без ответов», — Гарри старательно повторял свои вызубренные на зубок правила, но выдавить из себя ни единого слова был не в состоянии, просто не мог. Как же это несправедливо! И больно! Где-то внутри ширилась и росла яма, наполненная тягучей обидой и чёрной тоской. 

Гарри знал, что наорал на Снейпа, а это было именно то, что он пообещал самому себе не делать. Но почему-то казалось, что этот крик от первого до последнего звука был тем, что Снейп добивался от него с самого момента своего прихода. Что поведение Снейпа — не просто проявление его мерзкого характера, что это нечто большее. Что, заставив Гарри кричать, тот выиграл ещё один ход в неведомой игре. Игре с непонятными правилами, с неизвестными призами, и вряд ли в этой игре щелбан по лбу будет наказанием проигравшему. 

У Гарри не было доказательств, но он чувствовал, что Снейп играет с ним, как матёрый книззл с неопытной мышью. Что всё поступки Снейпа — сплошное просчитанное наперёд притворство, направленное на то, чтобы заставить его, Гарри, танцевать в плену острых, как бритва, когтей. Ранить, но не до конца, притянуть поближе, погладить, ещё раз ковырнуть когтем, отпустить, дать отдохнуть и накинуться вновь.

И если бы Снейп добивался от Гарри каких-то определённых действий... О, нет! Он нутром чуял, что Снейп безо всякой жалости вытягивает из него душу и кромсает её невидимыми ножницами, целенаправленно пытаясь отрезать неугодные ему куски и выкроить из Гарри подходящую его непонятным намерениям куклу. Умеющую говорить, что Снейп хочет от неё услышать, ходить, куда Снейп повелит ей ходить, чувствовать то, что, по мнению Снейпа, ей должно чувствовать, — во всём послушную марионетку. 

Все эти размышления были смутные, бездоказательные, вихрем промелькнувшие у него в голове, но зацепившиеся своими колючками за сердце. Гарри так чувствовал, и сигналы «Опасность!» вовсю звенели у него в душе. Он уговаривал себя не спешить с выводами, но у него ничего не получалось — верилось только в самое плохое. 

Кресло легонько скрипнуло, когда Снейп поднялся. Не говоря ни слова, он направился к двери.

Невидимая, но крепкая нить потянула за вбитое кукловодом кольцо. Острые когти впились глубоко в душу. 

Гарри так хотелось промолчать. Аж зубы сводило. Но он не мог позволить ему уйти!

— Я прошу у вас прощения за свою несдержанность и за то, что позволил себе повысить на вас голос, — слова родились сами и достигли своего адресата уже у двери. 

Снейп замер и развернулся. Мантия взметнулась, пугая тени, вольготно расположившиеся по углам. 

Гарри торопливо добавил: 

— Сэр. 

Снейп молчал.

— Я обещаю так больше не делать, — дополнил Гарри, чувствуя себя малолетним идиотом. И добавил проклятое: — Сэр.

Снейп всё ещё не двигался, и Гарри, краснея, как маков цвет, под его непонятным непроницаемым взглядом, попросил:

— Сэр, вернитесь, пожалуйста, нам необходимо поговорить.

— Вам необходимо поговорить, а не нам. Я бы с б _о_ льшим удовольствием обошёлся без этого разговора...

Слова «...и без вас, Поттер, и вашего надоедливого, неприятного мне присутствия!» буквально повисли в воздухе. 

— Ваши извинения приняты, мистер Поттер. И я очень надеюсь, что вы будете помнить своё обещание и не посрамите свой факультет. Мне ведь нет нужды сомневаться в слове гриффиндорца, не так ли?

Ах ты ублюдок!

— Сэр, я постараюсь, — ответил Гарри, изо всех сил удерживаясь от честного и откровенного выражения своих чувств. Пламя свечей мерцало и дрожало. Но вбитое в Гарри кольцо сидело плотно, и Снейп не преминул затянуть потуже узелок крепкой нити.

— Старание меня не устраивает, мистер Поттер, — откликнулся он, вновь усаживаясь на облюбованное им место. На тонких губах играла мерзкая ухмылка. — Вы выполните своё обещание. Я больше не желаю становиться свидетелем ваших детских истерик и тем более являться объектом вашего хамства. На этом, мистер Поттер, закроем данный вопрос, как решённый. 

Гарри чуть расслабился, но тут Снейп вспомнил о проклятом эссе. И Гарри пришлось признать, что он не выполнил своё «домашнее задание».

— Что ж, — сказал Снейп, разглядывая Гарри так внимательно, как никогда прежде, — на первый раз я вас прощаю, хоть это и не в моих правилах. Но на будущее хочу предупредить: если я приказываю вам — вы обязаны подчиниться, даже если не понимаете, зачем это нужно делать. В противном случае, если вы не можете гарантировать своё послушание — я не стану вам помогать. Я сам откажусь от этого брака. Я не желаю быть сторожем импульсивного своевольного подростка, который не в силах удержаться от опрометчивых поступков и слов. Не желаю стать жертвой вашей безалаберности и испортить из-за вас всё, чего мне удалось достичь.

Гарри промолчал. Это молчание дорого ему стоило — внутри всё болело — но он не сорвался.

— Вы обвинили меня в том, что я создал ситуацию, которая вам так не нравится, — Гарри вскинул голову, глядя на Снейпа во все глаза. — Это отчасти так. Я участвовал в процессах, которые привели нас сюда. Но оправдываться перед вами я не собираюсь. В каждый отдельный момент времени я принимал те решения, которые считал верными. Мне нечего стыдиться! 

Гарри вспыхнул. И Снейп заметил его недовольство и едва сдерживаемое желание заорать в ответ. Скорчив издевательскую жестокую ухмылку, профессор сказал: 

— Если хотите знать, то ваше участие, а точнее _без_ участие, было основным фактором влияния. Вы столь безгранично жалели себя, настолько погрузились в тоску и отчаяние, что позволили себе заснуть беспробудным сном. И проигрыш Кингсли Шеклболта на выборах произошёл только из-за вашего отсутствия.

Услышав это, Гарри едва не задохнулся от возмущения, а Снейп беспощадно продолжал:

— Ваша поддержка Шеклболта — и наш мир, превозносящий своего юного героя-освободителя и ловящий каждое его слово, рухнул бы в передел собственности и охоту на бывших... И всё же не стоит переоценивать себя, мистер Поттер. Если бы вы не выпали из политической борьбы и выступали за Кингсли, нашлись бы иные способы обойти его в предвыборной гонке. А так, без вас, это было почти легко.

Свою небольшую речь Снейп закончил жёстко, убеждённо: 

— Я ни секунды не жалел и сейчас не жалею о собственном выборе. Нашему миру вовсе не нужна новая война, и, благодаря нашим усилиям, её удалось предотвратить. 

— Но вы солгали...

— В чём, мистер Поттер? Разве хоть один слуга Тёмного Лорда мог ему противостоять, мог отказаться и не выполнить приказ без того, чтобы умереть или подставить своих близких под жестокий удар? — Снейп вскочил и прошипел яростно: — Да что вы можете знать об этом?

— Но вы поддержали Малфоя...

— И что с того? — недовольство Снейпа всё росло. Он говорил отрывисто, откровенно, бил словами, жалил безо всякой жалости, не давал Гарри возразить. — Я поддержал того, кто стал лучшим Министром за последние десятилетия, если не столетия, кто вернул магам украденные у них права, кто сумел удержать наш мир, из последних сил балансирующий у пропасти. Или вы соскучились по охоте на ведьм? Магглам нечего делать в нашем мире!

Гарри казалось, что он разговаривает с каким-то незнакомцем. Суждения Снейпа, его аргументы, его логика, то, как убеждённо и яростно он говорил, то, как он передёргивал, извращал факты, переворачивал всё с ног на голову — разве этот человек мог быть на их стороне? Кто он? И этот же человек входил в Орден Феникса и жизнь положил на борьбу с Волдемортом. Это не укладывалось в голове. Все представления Гарри о Снейпе с треском рушились. Он его не знал и не понимал. Абсолютно.

— Но вы ведь были за Дамблдора... — ошеломлённо прошептал Гарри.

Выразительные брови профессора поползли вверх, на лице сложилась гримаса снисходительного недоумения. Медленно, чётко проговаривая каждое слово, как непонятливому ребёнку, Снейп объяснил:

— Я был против Лорда, Поттер. С тех самых пор, как понял, что он неспособен повлиять на политический курс нашего общества и вместо действительно стоящих дел посвящает свою и, к сожалению, наши жизни воистину идиотской цели гоняться за несмышлёным младенцем. Это помимо того, что убийства детей и их матерей... я лично не нахожу достойным мага занятием. Что же о Дамблдоре — я был за него лишь в той части, что не касалась его политики. Его противоестественной, унижающей достоинство магов политики. 

Гарри не понимал, и его реакция Снейпу явно не нравилась — он распалялся всё больше. Холодная невозмутимость канула в небытие.

— Или вы, Поттер, за то, чтобы запрещать колдовать, чтобы ограничивать магические изыскания? А может за то, чтобы учиться пользоваться электричеством и маггловскими лекарствами? Или вы за то, чтобы маги притворялись магглами?.. — ярость, испытываемая Снейпом, загасила половину свечей, и комната погрузилась в полумрак.

Вообще-то Гарри «за» не был. Он просто никогда не связывал эти запреты с именем Альбуса Дамблдора, о чем и сообщил Снейпу — стараясь не повышать голос. 

Снейп расхохотался, что прозвучало зловеще. Гарри словно увидел картинку в детской книжке о злом волшебнике. Снейп сделал шаг вперёд. Сердце Гарри грохотало, и пульс бился в висках, дыхание стало прерывистым. Он вплотную чувствовал клокотавший внутри этого человека гнев. И если бы ему не было страшно, а ему было страшно, хоть он в этом себе никогда бы не признался, то Гарри был бы восхищён исходящей от Снейпа мощью.

— Поттер, вы бесподобны, — признался Снейп.

Гарри комплименту не обрадовался. В такой ситуации — когда Гарри чего-то не понимал или не знал — профессор обычно использовал набившую оскомину фразу: «Поттер — вы идиот!»

— А кто, по вашему мнению, определял политику магической Британии с сороковых годов? — спросил Снейп зло. — Кто многократно отказывался от поста Министра, но при этом занимал пост главы Визенгамота и без конца проталкивал ограничивающие права магов законы? Дамблдор и до своей победы над Гриндевальдом не сидел тихо на должности простого преподавателя в Хогвартсе, а активно занимался политикой, пропагандируя свои идеи. И они были не такие уж новые — и до Дамблдора хватало идиотов-гриффиндорцев, которые потихоньку перекрывали свободу, ратуя за вселенское равенство и братство. Перекраивая наш мир в угоду магглолюбцам. Но только с приходом Дамблдора во власть последние остатки её были стёрты. А котёл, полный магических ингредиентов, надолго закрывать крышкой нельзя! Или вы со мной не согласны, Поттер?

Снейп стоял как раз напротив камина, и танцующее пламя освещало его лицо, подчёркивая резкие черты и испытываемую им злость. Внезапный вопрос по зельеварению смутил Гарри, — ну, не совсем по зельеварению, но слова «котёл» и «ингредиенты» всегда выбивали его из колеи, — и потому он не стал спорить. А лишь напомнил увлекшемуся профессору не о грехах почившего Дамблдора, а об его собственных.

— А инструкция? Разве не вы её подписали? — спросил он. — Разве вы не понимаете, как это унизительно?

Снейп и не думал смущаться.

— Подписал. И настаивал на этой идее. Разве я в чём-то не прав? Вы не знаете о нашем мире ничего. Ни обычаев, ни традиций. Вы не понимаете нас. Вы судите нас. Вы, Поттер, не понимаете сути проблемы — магглорожденные привносят в наш мир маггловскую культуру. Идиотские идеи, подрывающие устои нашего общества. И деньги, а не магия, становятся мерилом всего. Физическая привлекательность становится важнее магии и крови при выборе спутника жизни. Общество настолько потеряло ориентиры, что перестало открыто осуждать смешанные с магглами браки. Оспаривается сложившаяся веками система власти: теперь Министерству противостоят не отдельные личности, как прежде, но организованные группы, фактически — политические партии. Экономическая система рушится из-за включения в торговый оборот произведённых магглами вещей и продуктов питания. Всё большее число ремёсел становится невостребованным. Нарушается традиция строгого сохранения от магглов тайны существования нашего мира. И его границы, чёткие, незыблемые ранее — размываются. Весь наш мир рушится, растворяясь в маггловском море. Магам внешний маггловский мир начинает казаться привлекательным. И я вам отвечу — почему: маггловская наука не стоит на месте, они улучшают условия своей жизни, технически приближаясь к нам во многих аспектах, завоёвывая новые возможности. А мы уже более полувека стоим на месте, запрещая все мало-мальски прогрессивные исследования, потому что решили отторгнуть тёмную магию, объявив её вне закона. А магия не может быть тёмной или светлой — она едина и неделима. Потому сейчас общество, отпущенное с жёсткого поводка дамблдоровских законов, бросилось навёрстывать упущенное. И именно поэтому вопросу сохранения и соблюдения традиций уделяется столько внимания.

Гарри ошеломлённо молчал, не понимая, какое такое влияние он может оказать на магический мир, если не знает всех его традиций. 

— Поттер, нам необходим длительный мир и не нужны революции. Хватит уже Дамблдора с его заигрываниями с магглами и восставшего против него Тёмного Лорда. Из-за них обоих наш мир потерял очень многих, — на мгновение Снейп замолчал, пристально разглядывая Гарри. — Или вы, Поттер, до сих пор не сообразили, что магический мир вовсе не приветствовал либеральные реформы Дамблдора, которые он с такой настойчивостью проталкивал полвека, внеся и добившись принятия сотен законопроектов, изменивших наш мир, извративших его культуру, как никогда ранее ограничивших права магов? Или, может, вы до сих пор считаете, что последователями Тёмного Лорда была кучка безумцев, ненавидящих магглов и развлекавшихся столь оригинальным способом? Думаете, других дел у представителей древнейших и влиятельнейших магических семейств не нашлось? 

Ответа Снейп не дождался. Стоя, он разглядывал Гарри сосредоточенно и непроницаемо. Догадаться, о чём Снейп думал, было невозможно.

— Вы ещё очень юны, — сказал он наконец так невозмутимо и холодно, будто не кричал только что, доказывая с пеной у рта свою правоту, — и к тому же вас сознательно ограничивали в получении должного воспитания и образования, не желая видеть в вас человека, способного самостоятельно анализировать разностороннюю информацию и делать верные выводы. Я не говорю, что вы — глупец, я утверждаю, что вас не научили думать. Не сомневаюсь, что мне удастся восполнить пробелы в вашем обучении. У нас для этого будет достаточно времени.

— В браке? — тихо спросил Гарри.

Снейп подтвердил, и Гарри не стал больше ждать. Все разглагольствования Снейпа так и не ответили на заданные вопросы — почему и зачем. И с отчаянным упорством Гарри их повторил:

— Так вот я не понимаю: почему вдруг возникла эта идея? Зачем я вам, сэр? Что вы хотите от меня?

Снейп спокойно объяснил:

— Послушание, мистер Поттер. Я хочу от вас исключительно послушания.

— Хорошо, я понимаю: Министерство опасается моего влияния, хотя не ясно, чего там опасаться, если обо мне все забыли...

Снейп поднял бровь, но промолчал.

— Но что _вы_ хотите от меня, сэр? Зачем я вам, сэр? — продолжал спрашивать Гарри.

— Скорее: зачем вам я? Отвечаю: для того, чтобы избежать опеки Министерства. Это всё, что вам необходимо знать.

Гарри отчётливо заскрежетал зубами, но Снейп и бровью не повёл.

— Сэр, вы не объясняете мне ничего. Не говорите, чего мне ждать. Я так не могу!

Снейп продолжать молчать, и Гарри заявил твёрдо: 

— Я предпочту потерпеть эти два года Амбридж, чем оказаться связанным браком с вами, — под тяжёлым взглядом Снейпа Гарри добавил: — Сэр.

Он был рад. Наконец-то главные слова произнесены! Он словно освободился от невыносимо тяжёлой ноши, сбросил камень с души. Он потерпит: письма не писать да на свидания не ходить — право, смешно! Сравнили — письма и Снейп в роли мужа!

— Кто вам сказал, мистер Поттер, что контроль Министерства над вами завершится с наступлением вашего совершеннолетия? — поинтересовался Снейп очень спокойным тусклым голосом.

Гарри шумно выдохнул.

— Но инструкция... — начал он.

— Когда я подписывал этот документ в октябре 1998 года, он был с фут длиной, и речь действительно шла о поддержке и воспитании магглорожденных. А теперь эта инструкция разрослась до тысячестраничной книги. Она — ловушка под конкретную дичь, а именно: предназначена для ловли мистера Гарри Поттера. То, что в неё попадают другие индивидуумы, Министерство не смущает. Это хорошая тренировка. Вы спали долго, и, соответственно, ваши охотники хорошенько натренировались. Поттер, говорю вам напрямик, чтобы вы наконец поняли: если вы попадёте в руки Амбридж, то никогда не выберетесь. Никогда. Вы просто никогда не сдадите экзамен, и ваша магия будет ограничена. Они или сломают вас, или вынудят покинуть магический мир. Вам это понятно, Поттер?

Гарри замер, вглядываясь в лицо Снейпа, ища в нём следы обмана — и не находя их. 

— Но это несправедливо, — наконец прошептал он.

— Несомненно. Жизнь вообще несправедлива, Поттер! — Снейп был очень серьёзен.

— Другие не должны страдать из-за меня! — воскликнул Гарри. 

Ужас всё сильнее охватывал его. Только для того, чтобы подчинить его, Министерство измывалось над сотнями людей! Кому такое могло прийти в голову? Малфою. Амбридж. Снейпу? Насчёт Снейпа Гарри сомневался, он во всём сомневался теперь насчёт Снейпа, но то, что и Малфой, и Амбридж спокойно могли перемалывать людские судьбы, лишь бы заполучить над ним контроль — в этом не было никаких сомнений.

— А если я уйду, они остановят это? — спросил Гарри дрогнувшим голосом. На Снейпа он не смотрел.

— Зная, что вы в любой момент можете вернуться?..

— Я пообещаю...

— Жизнь мага, не могущего воспользоваться волшебной палочкой, невыносима, Поттер, — сказал Снейп просто. — Инструкция будет действовать, пока именно вы не попадётесь в расставленные сети.

Он смотрел на Гарри. А тот чувствовал себя распятым. Словно кто-то весьма успешно приколотил его к чему-то огромному, неповоротливому. Это было даже не связывание. Это было больше. 

«Нет выхода!» — пойманной птицей внутри Гарри билась единственная мысль.

Снейп сделал несколько шагов вперёд, подойдя к нему вплотную. Прохладные вначале пальцы коснулись щеки, неторопливо двинулись вниз по линии скул. Прикосновение становилось всё более тёплым, даже обжигающим. 

— Чего вы боитесь, мистер Поттер? Почему брак со мной так пугает вас? — Снейп почти шептал, поглаживая лицо Гарри лёгкими неторопливыми касаниями.

Смятение нарастало.

— Я не люблю вас. Я — не голубой. И я не буду спать с вами, — Гарри сказал это, не в силах смотреть профессору в глаза. 

— Я не требую от вас любви — это раз. Второе — ваши предпочтения и маггловские предрассудки — это исключительно ваше дело. И третье — почему вы решили, что я хочу видеть вас в своей постели? — тихо говорил Снейп, всё так же медленно поглаживая скулы Гарри, очерчивая пальцем линию подбородка. 

Профессор подтолкнул его, заставляя Гарри поднять покрасневшее лицо. 

— Почему вы решили, что я буду принуждать вас к чему-либо?

Воспоминания о поцелуях в кресле навалились на Гарри. И видно, что-то отразилось в его глазах или лице так, что Снейп заметил и понял. Он лишь хмыкнул.

— Вы слишком самонадеянны, юный мистер Поттер, если считаете, что ваши прелести заставят меня настолько потерять голову, чтобы требовать от вас секса. Если вы к нему не готовы.

— Никогда? — затаив дыхание, спросил Гарри. — Вы не будете прикасаться ко мне? 

— Вы плохо слушаете, мистер Поттер, — тихо ответил Снейп. — _Если_ вы не будете готовы. Если вы сами не захотите. Если захотите — я вам не откажу. Можете не сомневаться.

Гарри же не сомневался, что не захочет никогда! Облегчение накатило на него, и он счастливо улыбнулся.

— Вы пообещаете мне это, профессор? Что не тронете меня? Что не прикоснетесь ко мне?

Снейп отрицательно покачал головой.

— Я не даю бессмысленных клятв, мистер Поттер. Тем более — настолько бессмысленных. Конечно же я прикоснусь к вам и не раз. Я буду целовать вас во время свадебной церемонии. А также в тех случаях, когда нашу близость надо будет продемонстрировать другим людям. 

Снейп вглядывался в лицо Гарри, а тот не мог возразить. Близость наречённого включила магию, и мысль оттолкнуть его казалась кощунственной. Мысли вообще начали путаться.

— Но я понял ваше желание, мистер Поттер, — удивительно мягко говорил Снейп, и Гарри слушал его голос, приоткрыв рот, наслаждался волшебными звуками, глубиной и тяжестью тембра. — Я не насильник и не стану принуждать вас. Но вы пообещаете мне прямо сейчас, что ваше поведение как супруга будет идеальным. Вы не подведёте нас, вы будете демонстрировать всем заинтересованность в наших отношениях. Чувствуйте, что хотите, думайте, как хотите, но на публике вы будете притворяться влюблённым. Вы поняли меня?

— Да, — ответил Гарри на какой-то вопрос. 

— Вот и хорошо, мистер Поттер, — сказал Снейп.

Гарри, запрокинув голову, вглядывался в прекрасные мужественные черты. Это был его мужчина. Только его. Его наречённый.

— Северус! — чужой голос долетел до уплывающего сознания Гарри, и он опомнился. — Северус!

Снейп повернулся на зовущий его голос, а потом резко отдёрнул руку, запутавшуюся в волосах Гарри. Что было даже слегка болезненно. 

— Да, Чарльз... — произнёс он очень мягко.

Чувства Гарри смешались: досада и радость оттого, что их прервали, облегчение из-за того, что Снейп от него отошёл и сделал несколько шагов по направлению к застывшему в дверях со странным выражением лица Чарли Уизли, какое-то смутное, непонятно откуда взявшееся раздражение и беспокойство. 

Гарри тихо позвал:

— Профессор Снейп!

Тот повернулся. Глядя на Гарри своими невозможными непроницаемыми глазами, Снейп сказал:

— Думаю, что на сегодня довольно разговоров. Уже поздно — отправляйтесь спать. Я приду завтра — у нас с вами много дел. До свидания, мистер Поттер.

Не дожидаясь ответа Гарри, Снейп направился к выходу. Дойдя до неподвижного Чарли, он что-то сказал ему вполголоса, и они ушли вместе.

Гарри остался один.


	12. Можно поговорить с тобой, Гарри?

Огонь был тёплый и уютный. Совсем не злой. Ласковый и мурчащий на своём языке, поющий свою особую согревающую душу песнь. Прозрачно-рыжие языки трудолюбиво вылизывали единственное полено, пока ещё не успевшее раскрошиться до потрескивающих углей. И самих углей — жарко дышащих, чёрных, с красными искрами — становилось всё меньше: большинство их, откатившихся от раскалённого нутра пляшущего пламени, постепенно остывало и покрывалось белесым налётом. Время беззастенчиво воровало у углей их яростную, некогда страстную горячность, их пронзительную сверкающую черноту, и превращало всё в бесцветный пепел.

Гарри поворошил угли длинной кочергой, сгребая кучу поближе к пламени, пожирающему свою последнюю жертву, стараясь ещё хоть ненадолго продлить жизнь огня. Столб возмущённых его вмешательством искр взвился в воздух и исчез в трубе — угли затрещали, когда огненные языки ещё раз пробежались по ним, выискивая сытные крохи. Чтобы ничего не пропало. Чтобы истлело всё. До конца.

Гарри было холодно.

Смешно даже: лето ещё не успело укусить себя за хвост, и августовский вечер был таким же тёплым, как и должен был быть, а он греется у разожжённого камина, ловя остатки горячечного жара насытившегося полусонного пламени. И никак не может согреться.

Всё так же сидя на полу, он подтянул ноги к себе поближе, обнял колени, в замок сцепил руки и всё глядел и глядел на трепещущее пламя. А оно миролюбиво, красиво и неумолимо лишало сухое полено иллюзии его жизни. И это было правильно. То дерево, живое и полное сил, трепещущее на ветру своею зелёною кроною, — оно лишь воспоминание, его уже нет, оно утратило свою жизнь. А всё, что осталось, — сухие дрова, неживые, но полезные, нужные, что запасливый хозяин всегда хранит на случай холодов. И приходит время, как сейчас, и наступает пора им сгореть, исчезнуть и не надоедать жизни своим присутствием.

Гарри зябко поёжился, не отводя зачарованного взгляда от танцующего огня. В голове было тихо-тихо. Прохладно. Беззвучно. Серо. 

На плечо легла тёплая ладонь. Но Гарри не обернулся. И не вздрогнул. Ему было всё равно — кто и зачем решил его побеспокоить. 

— Можно посидеть с тобой, Гарри? — спросила Гермиона и, не дождавшись ответа, опустилась тоже прямо на пол, застеленный тонким и жёстким ковром.

Гермиона просто сидела рядом. Ничего больше у Гарри не спрашивала, спокойно молчала. Не шевелилась и не пыталась зажечь свечи, погашенные Гарри после ухода Снейпа. Словно и ей было необходимо побыть в тишине и темноте, не выходить на яркий бесцеремонный свет, не болтать о мелочах, заглушая настоящие мысли и чувства.

Так, молча, они сидели у огня в погружённой в глубокую темноту гостиной. 

Гермиона забрала у Гарри кочергу и поворошила угли, чуть сдвинула старую колоду, подставляя прожорливому огню другой бок, продлевая агонию старого дерева. Пламя вспыхнуло ярче, заволновалось. Причудливые тени заскользили по полу и стенам. Зажгли маленькими рыжими искорками волосы Гермионы и подарили её щекам тёплый румянец. Она обняла Гарри за плечи одной рукой, притянула его к себе поближе, наклонилась к нему, заглядывая в глаза. От неё шло тепло — настоящее, человеческое, щедрое. Большее, чем мог подарить любой огонь, пусть даже он взвился бы до самого неба. 

Прикосновение было тёплым и согрело. Только когда её ладонь принялась легонько разминать зажатые, застывшие мышцы плеч и шеи, Гарри осознал напряжение, что не отпускало всё это время. Он вздохнул глубоко — она промолчала. Не бросила его, не ушла, а притянула к себе ещё ближе, вторую руку положила на его сцеплённые в замок заледеневшие ладони. И они сидели так, тихо, в темноте, глядя на огонь. Пока Гарри не отогрелся настолько, чтобы сказать хрипло:

— Он уничтожает меня...

А Гермиона всё молчала, но не холодно, нет. Она притянула его к себе поближе, обняла крепко, положила голову ему на плечо. Чтобы быть вместе. И дарила ему так необходимое сейчас тепло, а ещё — время. Не требовала быстрых слов. Ждала.

— Он невыносим... Он выдирает мне душу... Он измывается надо мной и вежлив... Нет никого хуже его...

Она слушала так внимательно, тихо, обнимала его тёплыми руками. 

— Он извращает всё... Переворачивает вверх тормашками... Он белое объявляет чёрным и чёрное белым... Он смеётся надо мной... Он угрожает мне... Он загнал меня в ловушку... 

Она молчала. Нет, не потому, что ей нечего было сказать, а потому, что сейчас лишним словам здесь было не место. Гарри надо было выговориться. Сказать всё, что он сможет, впервые за это время. И это ожидание, теплота и внимающее каждому слову и даже дыханию молчание оказались тем, что ему было необходимо.

Сжавшись в комок у согревающего огня, в тёплых объятиях своей старой подруги, Гарри заговорил. То тихо, то громко, то едва шепча, с перерывами... И его никто не торопил, — всё, что накопилось, все свои размышления, все наблюдения, все сожаления, всю боль, всё отчаяние, всю надежду, которой осталось так мало... Он говорил и говорил, и его не отталкивали, ему внимали, впитывали каждую высказанную мысль и чувство. Ни одного его слова не повисло в воздухе бессмысленной никому не нужной болтовней — его действительно слушали. 

Она просто была рядом. И то почти утерянное родство, та общность, что была у них прежде, внезапно вернулись. И Гарри знал, твёрдо и незыблемо был уверен, что его понимают. И постепенно груз, навалившийся на него, стал легче. Разделённый дружеским участием. Пониманием. Сочувствием. И в этой густой темноте он перестал быть один. Их было двое. И они сидели у тёплого огня. Вместе.

И разговаривали.

— Да, он говорил и нам то же самое, — негромко рассказывала Гермиона. — Прямо на собрании Ордена. Все там были. И Кингсли. Тогда как раз окончился суд, и всех этих... и Малфоя выпустили... И Снейпа тоже, сняли охрану... Кингсли сразу созвал Орден. И от Снейпа потребовал явиться. Никто и не думал, что он решится, считали — будет прятаться, понятно же, что натворил, а он пришёл. Как всегда, весь в чёрном. Злобный. Ядовитый. Кингсли объявил Снейпа предателем. И потребовал объяснений. А тот высказал всё то же, что и тебе сейчас говорил. Заявил свою позицию открыто. И сказал, что боролся не за то, чтобы потом, после победы, всё стало так же, как было в прошлый раз. С арестами, конфискациями и дележом на правых и виноватых. Что он категорически против, что общество должно быть единым, и он будет бороться за это. Так, как считает нужным...

Гарри слушал. Нет, Гермиона упоминала многое из того, о чём говорила сейчас, и в прошлые их беседы. Но тогда всё это не воспринималось всерьёз, оно просто не укладывалось в голове, отторгалось всем скопом, вместе с той же Гермионой, которой так и не удалось до него достучаться. А сейчас Гарри слушал и, что важнее, слышал.

— А комиссия... — голос Гермионы стал неуверенным, смущённым. — Я не знаю, виноват он или нет. То, что он не борется... Ой, Гарри, это так сложно. Перси говорит, да я сама вижу: они с Малфоем — как пара ядовитых змей. С одной стороны, как бы дружат. С другой — соревнуются. Это всё такая игра, только играют они людскими судьбами. Он вроде как Малфоя сдерживает. Уговаривает. Если против, то с такими предосторожностями... Я слышала их разговоры с Перси не раз. Знаешь, как послушала их... Это что-то ненормальное. Всё обдумывается, даже в какой день документы подавать, до обеда или после. И как подавать, чтобы написано было одно, а выглядело по-другому. Это такое дело... мерзкое, липкое. Влезешь и не отмоешься.

С этим тяжёло было спорить. Только вот Гарри, как оказалось, уже влип. По самое не хочу.

— Нельзя сказать, что он ничего не делает. Он делает, только вот кажется, что делать должен больше. А как пытаешься ему что-то такое сказать, так он сразу кусает в ответ. И всегда ядовито. Больно. И чувствуешь себя такой мелкой, ленивой и глупой... Вроде бы сама виновата, что у меня проблемы — мало занимаюсь, мало знаю, не умею разговаривать с куратором... С одной стороны, он прав: тех проблем можно было бы избежать, занимаясь больше, лучше, да и победить их можно только их же оружием, а не возмущениями... А с другой — это ведь всё ненормально. Такого вообще не должно быть. Самой комиссии не должно быть...

Гарри слушал её очень внимательно. Внутри него погрызенная отсутствующим годом картина мира штопалась новыми нитями, и изображение становилось всё чётче и понятнее, всё омерзительнее.

— Ты знаешь, Гарри, — делилась Гермиона своими соображениями. — Мне кажется, что тот, кто это всё придумал — очень хитрый. Он знает нас. Знает, где надо оставить чуть-чуть свободы, а где пережать горло напрочь. Понимаешь, комиссия — это не стена, в которую все бьются. Если бы это было так, то мы бы объединились и сражались бы вместе. А на деле — все разобщены, у каждого свой куратор, своя учебная программа и свои проблемы. Ничего совместного с другими — ни общего проживания, ни занятий. Даже в Хогвартсе — вроде бы чего проще — посели всех вместе и надзирай. Так нет — с каждым работают только индивидуально. И ещё — они никогда не доводят до края. Всё по инструкции. И возражать тяжёло — потому что они вписали в неё всё, что только можно, и там много правильного, с чем не поспоришь...

Она замолчала, и повернувшийся в её сторону Гарри увидел какое у Гермионы сосредоточенное выражение лица. Наконец она сказала:

— Я всё пытаюсь найти правильные слова. Это как-то глупо прозвучит, наверное, но другого сравнения я не подберу, — и она посмотрела Гарри прямо в глаза. — Комиссия — это не стена, это — решето. Они просеивают нас. Мы — не едины. Мы все разобщены. А если ты один, то ты слаб. И у каждого свой путь проскочить на свободу. Только, когда мы проскакиваем в свою ячейку, она, как мне кажется, что-то изменяет в нас, делает нас более удобными для них, более управляемыми. Мы меняемся и сами не замечаем этого.

Гарри помолчал. Изменения в окружающих были очевидны. И болезненны. 

— А остальные? Разве никого это не волнует? Почему молчат газеты? — требовательно спросил он. 

«Может, волшебники и не знают об этом безобразии, об этих издевательствах», — предположил Гарри, хотя верилось с трудом, что такое можно не замечать.

Но его надежда, слабая, едва теплящаяся, сразу же разбилась звенящим от возмущения голосом Гермионы:

— А что газеты? Считается плохим тоном критиковать решения Министерства. А после того как доказали, что безумие Волдеморта, его реакции и избранные методы берут корни в несчастливом маггловском детстве и неправильном воспитании... Они все так боятся нового Лорда, что и не заикнутся против «должного» воспитания магглорожденных и контроля над ними.

— Значит, все знают... — начал Гарри зло, но его прервали.

— Все знают, но молчат. Просто не обращают внимания. Это ведь не пытки. Это мелочи! А что эти мелочи выедают душу — никого не волнует! — Гермиона уже чуть не плакала. — Мы должны были что-то сделать. Но ничего не получилось. И все закрыли глаза. И я тоже. Решила, что можно потерпеть...

Слушать Гермиону было больно. Но кричать и возмущаться... Что это дало бы? Изменило бы ситуацию? И разве Гермиона виновата во всём, чтобы высказывать ей то, что он чувствовал сейчас? 

— Ах, Гарри, как же так получилось, что серьёзная работа МакГонагалл о психологии Риддла, исследования Снейпа по крови, изначально хорошие идеи о поддержке и дополнительном обучении вдруг так извратились и превратились в такое уродство? — шептала она.

Гарри пробормотал:

— Значит, это кому-то понадобилось... 

«Ловушка под конкретную дичь... — вспомнилось Гарри. И он скривился, как от боли. — Это всё из-за меня...»

— И не кому-то, а Министерству, — продолжил он свою мысль вслух. — Снейп сказал, что... Я не хочу это повторять, да это и не важно... Но, учитывая, в чьи руки я в конце концов попал...

— Гарри, я не верю, что это Снейп. Ты не можешь обвинять его! — ринулась Гермиона в защиту. — Он не такой уж и плохой. Нет, язвительный и колючий, но он всё же неплохой. Он заботится о нас. Это правда! Про Амбридж и то, во что её комиссия вырождается, Снейп меня сам предупредил. Перед Рождественскими каникулами — вызвал к себе и сказал, какие изменения вносятся в инструкцию... Я, Гарри, тогда, знаешь, не сдержалась — накричала на него. Почему он позволяет этому происходить? Как он может допускать такое? А он только: «Вы, мисс Грейнджер, идеалистка. А жизнь неидеальна. И несправедлива. И она вам это докажет сама». Мы с Роном поженились через два дня. Снейп был на свадьбе.

— Это мы позволяем жизни быть несправедливой. Надо бороться за свою правду. Не сдаваться, — глухо сказал Гарри.

Они помолчали. Гермиона уткнулась в его плечо, спрятала лицо за облаком непослушных волос.

— Я знаю, Гарри. Я не должна была убегать от проблем. Я поступила...

— Нет, ты поступила правильно. Вы любили и любите друг друга. Просто поженились чуть пораньше, — поспешил поддержать её Гарри. Укорять Гермиону за их с Роном брак — слишком несправедливо! 

— Знаешь, — делилась с ним Гермиона, когда камин уже лишь потрескивал красными углями, и комната погрузилась в почти полную тьму, — Снейп мне тогда всё верно объяснил, так и случилось. Я сама видела. Сначала это были мелочи. Маленькие придирки. Потом больше. Потом ещё больше. А потом они словно паутиной оплели тех, кто попал в их сети. Так плотно, что и не вздохнешь... Гарри, ты не представляешь, как жаль было Денни.

Гарри высвободился из объятий Гермионы. Подбросил пару поленьев в камин. И вернулся назад. К ней. Сел напротив и протянул руки. Они сцепили ладони.

— Расскажи мне, — попросил он очень тихо.

Гермиона наклонила голову, скрывая лицо. Помолчала.

— Помнишь, Гарри, ту историю с гиппогрифом. Мы ещё петиции в защиту писали. Готовились. Судились. И ничего не вышло. Они его приговорили...

Она посмотрела на него. Гарри заметил, какой убитый у неё вид. 

— Тогда Клювокрыл чудом спасся. Так и Денни. Мы все видели, как он мучается. Каждый день придирки. Его наказывали так часто. Так унизительно отчитывали. За всё. За то, что опоздал на завтрак на пять минут, за то, что разговорился с одноклассницей, за то, что на улицу вышел без шарфа и тёплой мантии. Такие мелочи. Такие глупости... — Гермиона сжала его руки. — Я допустила ошибку. Я решила, что мы можем с ними бороться. И написала жалобу. И не одну. После этого Амбридж разговаривала с Денни лично. Тот ей ответил что-то, что ей не понравилось. И она прямо взъелась на него. Подловила его на трёх провинностях подряд в один день и приставила воспитателя, который от него не отходил ни на шаг... 

— Подожди! — воскликнул Гарри. — Так воспитателя рядом с ним всё время не было? А как же они узнавали о его проступках?

— Эльфы, Гарри. В Хогвартсе следят эльфы. И они очень стараются. Это ведь забота. Их так научили — вот они и заботятся... Молчать их не уговоришь. Мы пробовали.

Гермиона продолжила свой рассказ:

— Снейп вызвал меня и отчитал. Был в бешенстве. Сказал, что мое вмешательство ухудшило положение Денни многократно. Что прямыми методами бороться с Амбридж глупо. Что жаловаться на то, что её сотрудники исполняют инструкцию... А Денни становилось всё хуже. Я знаю, что это Снейп посоветовал ему написать Джорджу. Как-то Денни уговорил. В общем, они поженились... Я и слова против не сказала. Права у меня нет против говорить. 

Гермиона смутилась, ладонь её дрогнула. Гарри не торопил. Ждал. 

— Гарри, послушай. Я знаю, это всё так странно звучит. Так ненормально... Вот Денни... Ты ведь понимаешь, что он совсем не любил Джорджа. Совершенно. И не хотел ничего такого. Но у них и вправду получилось. Я не слепая, Гарри. И ты ведь это тоже заметил. Они заботятся друг о друге. А это говорит о многом. 

— Я тоже буду заботиться о нём, — Гарри смотрел прямо перед собой. 

— Что?

— Я пообещал, что буду притворяться влюблённым в него. Так что ты ещё увидишь меня заглядывающим в рот Снейпу и ловящим каждое его слово, — Гарри не смог скрыть горечь.

— Это лучше чем, если бы он требовал от тебя...

— Знаю.

Они замолчали. Гарри повернулся к очагу. 

— Я не знаю, чем тебе помочь, Гарри. Похоже, они и вправду написали всё это, чтобы поймать тебя. Снейп не лжет. 

Гарри хмыкнул.

Гермиона поправилась:

— То есть он конечно может солгать, но всё, что он говорит, очень похоже на правду. Получается, либо ты останешься в решете, либо будешь связан со Снейпом. Он, наверное, единственный, кому Малфой позволит украсть тебя из-под министерской опеки. А Амбридж ты, Гарри, не выдержишь, только не ты. Со Снейпом, какой бы он ни был невыносимый, тебе будет легче. Снейп предложил тебе спасение. Да, брак с ним. Но он же сам подтвердил, что это будет ненастоящий брак, фиктивный, что он ничего от тебя не потребует... Гарри, а ведь он мог бы. Мог. Значит, не так уж плохо он к тебе относится. Всё же он учитывает твои желания. Не всё так плохо, Гарри! Ты перетерпишь это время, переживёшь. А потом сможешь жить так, как захочешь... — она сжала его ладони. — Гарри, ты ведь не уйдешь? Ты ведь не бросишь всё? Не бросишь нас?

Гарри смотрел на Гермиону. Она действительно волновалась, действительно переживала за него. Он ей верил.

— Я справлюсь, Гермиона. Я постараюсь. Я не собираюсь никуда сбегать. Я даже смирюсь с этим фарсом. Но не с тем, что они вытворяют с другими. Только не с этим. Если уж им так захотелось словить в свои сети меня, то вот он я — уже попался! А остальные... Я добьюсь, чтобы они отменили эту проклятую инструкцию. Ещё не знаю как, но я заставлю их всё это прекратить. Так поступать нельзя! Нельзя! — и Гарри произнёс про себя: «Хотя бы так я смогу искупить свою вину».

— Что ты собираешься делать? — спросила она.

Честно говоря, Гарри не имел ни малейшего понятия, что ему придётся делать, что от него потребует Снейп. Но кое-что ему делать не придётся, как ему пообещали сегодня, и это безмерно радовало. А всё остальное — это мелочи. И спокойно сообщил:

— Я буду «очень послушным мальчиком», пока не найду выход из всего этого. Для себя и для других... — и он твёрдо закончил: — Это не значит, что я сдался. 

— Я знаю, Гарри. Ты никогда не сдаёшься. Я тобой очень горжусь, — она пожала его руки и улыбнулась. — Значит Снейп — это твой лес. 

Гарри усмехнулся. 

— Да. Такой мрачный. Стволы чёрные, изогнутые, изуродованные. Солнца почти нет. Туманы. Болота встречаются. 

— Точно. И климат неблагоприятный — то дождь, то молнии, то засуха, — подхватила Гермиона.

— И заметь, теперь у меня нет даже палатки, а вокруг — одни сушёные поганки! — Гарри уже откровенно смеялся. — А ещё наверняка полно ловушек, ямы с кольями внутри, дорожки, ведущие в никуда. И никто в этом лесу не живёт — бесплодный, безжизненный, страшноватый...

— М-мм... Тут ты не прав. А вдруг, если пройти дальше, то ты сможешь выйти на прекрасные поляны невиданной красы. С источниками живой воды. Не на опушке, а если долго-долго идти, и если он тебя туда пропустит... Вдруг...

— Это не смешно, Гермиона. Я не собираюсь сближаться с ним, — жёстко ответил Гарри.

Все эти поцелуи, то, что кольцо подталкивало его к Снейпу — сводило его с ума... Теперь он знал — ему не стоит вообще приближаться к Снейпу. Чтобы магия вообще не включалась. 

— Я знаю, Гарри, что ты не хочешь такого брака. Без любви, — Гермиона печально улыбнулась. — Только никогда не надо загадывать заранее. Вдруг вы...

— Нет. Об этом не может быть и речи. Этого никогда не будет!

Она лишь покачала головой. Но спорить не стала. 

— Спасибо тебе! — сказал Гарри, легко поднимаясь. — Мне было плохо. А ты помогла.

Её ответ: «Мы же друзья!» — крутился у него в голове, пока они гасили камин и под тусклым светом _Lumos’а_ палочки Гермионы поднимались на третий этаж. Весь дом уже спал. Света нигде не было, и Гарри даже не подозревал — который час. Что поздно — было понятно. За окнами светлела ночь: яркая луна поднялась в небе, заливая спящий сад расплавленным серебром. 

Они дошли до его двери и принялись прощаться: Гермионе надо было подняться по лестнице выше.

Гарри смотрел на неё и улыбался. Ему тепло улыбались в ответ. Это было так хорошо. Так по-настоящему. Словно стена, что откуда-то возникла между ними, и которую ни он, ни она были не в силах обойти, вдруг разрушилась... Не иначе — сильным чародейством. 

Внезапно дверь на площадку отворилась, и яркий свет многих свечей прогнал глубокие тени и спугнул _Lumos_ Гермионы. 

— Чарли, я знаю, что ты поступил правильно, и горжусь тобой, но от этого мне не легче, — говорила миссис Уизли довольно громко. — Я всё равно переживаю за тебя, милый мой, — женщина стояла на пороге, придерживая дверь рукой, и разговаривала с сыном, не замечая невольных свидетелей их ночной беседы. 

Гарри почувствовал себя очень неловко. Но прежде чем он что-либо успел сделать, в дверях появился хозяин комнаты и заметил его и замершую на первой ступеньке лестницы наверх Гермиону. Гарри окончательно смутился — хотя и не мог бы сформулировать, в чём же виноват. Просто на него так непонятный взгляд Чарли подействовал.

— Не стоит, мама. Иди спать. Уже поздно, — в противовес тусклому печальному голосу матери, Чарли был спокоен и собран. — Гарри, я очень рад, что ты ещё не спишь. Я думал завтра с утра, но... Можно поговорить с тобой, Гарри? Сейчас, если ты не против, — настойчиво сказал он, и миссис Уизли резко развернулась. Её взгляд Гарри тоже не понравился. Только по совсем другой причине — очевидно, женщина была очень расстроена: её глаза покраснели от недавно пролитых слёз. 

Вскоре Чарли и Гарри остались на площадке одни.

— Зайди ко мне буквально на пару слов. Не беспокойся. Я тебя надолго не задержу, — сказал Чарли мягко, и Гарри ничего не оставалось делать, как принять его приглашение.

Эта комната была ненамного больше той, в которой поселили Гарри. Те же голые стены, одно окно странной формы, тканые занавески с вышитым на них красным китайским драконом. Одна кровать и одно кресло. Стол. Шкаф. Всё убрано. Всё на своих местах. Покрывала разглажены. Четыре подушки взбиты и аккуратно уложены одна на другую. Только несколько небрежно брошенных на кровать мантий и большой сундук у кровати, крышка которого была чуть приоткрыта, доказывали, что комнатой пользовались, и она не являлась выставочным образцом идеального порядка по-уизлевски.

Чарли указал ему на кресло, и Гарри присел на краешек, не совсем понимая, зачем его позвали. 

С нехорошими предчувствиями Гарри следил за Чарли, который вместо того, чтобы начать разговор, вдруг принялся складывать одежду и убирать её в сундук. На Гарри он не смотрел. Большие руки, очень крепкие и сильные, бережно складывали тонкую шёлковую ткань, разглаживали невидимые складки.

Когда все вещи были убраны, и сундук запечатан заклинанием, Чарли, так и не сказав ни слова, подошёл к окну. Из светлого помещения — а горели абсолютно все свечи на стенах и в круглой люстре, висящей на металлических цепях — было абсолютно невозможно что-то разглядеть за стеклом. Но Чарли пытался. Он отодвинул занавеску, сжав её в мощном кулаке, и вглядывался в контрастную пронзительную черноту. 

Гарри заёрзал на месте. Кресло заскрипело. 

Когда Чарли наконец заговорил, всё так же отвернувшись от Гарри, последний уже был готов вскочить с места и вылететь вон. Честно говоря, к тому времени Гарри стало уже всё равно, что про него подумает драконолог.

— Извини меня, Гарри, — сказал тот. И Гарри застыл на месте. А Чарли всё сминал не к добру попавшуюся ему в руки занавеску и продолжал говорить нечто непонятное: — Я должен тебе кое-что рассказать. Только слов никак не могу найти. Прости меня... И подожди.

Он вглядывался в темень за окном ещё некоторое время. А потом резко развернулся. На его щеках играл яркий румянец, порозовевшая кожа выдавала недавнее смущение. Но глаза... Теперь Гарри понял, каким образом Чарли удаётся управлять драконами. Таким взглядом, что он наградил Гарри, можно было пригвоздить к месту целую драконью стаю.

Гарри сглотнул. Ситуация ему нравилась всё меньше и меньше.

— Гарри, — начал Чарли. У него был чуть хрипловатый сильный голос. Заставляющий себя слушать. И вообще, этого невысокого молодого мужчины было слишком много. — Я тебе сейчас кое-что расскажу. И прошу выслушать меня, не перебивая... 

Он сделал паузу, но Гарри, даже если бы хотел сейчас заговорить, то не смог бы: он просто не знал, что сказать. 

— Так вот. Ситуация следующая. Ты — взрослый человек. Тебе девятнадцать, и ты должен меня понять...

Чарли отвёл взгляд и принялся ходить по комнате. Он передвигался стремительно, с силой размахивая руками. И всё больше напоминал одного из членов семьи Уизли, а не кого-то непонятного, незнакомого. 

— Я считаю, что Северус был абсолютно неправ, потребовав у моей родни обещание ничего не говорить тебе о наших с ним отношениях. Это неправильно. Недомолвки и ложь никогда не приводят к хорошим результатам. Надо быть открытыми и честными. Нельзя бояться правды! Тем более мне было неприятно вернуться домой и узнать, что ваша помолвка прошла насколько успешно — невероятно успешно! А мне об этом не сообщили... Ты ведь меня понимаешь? — спросил Чарли и не стал ждать ответа. — Так вот, — продолжал он, — я считаю недопустимым держать тебя в неведении. Ты уже взрослый человек. В таких делах оскорбляет не факт, а ложь! Старые отношения заканчиваются, новые — начинаются. И то, что эти старые отношения были, ничуть не мешает развиваться новым. Это нормально. Это жизнь!

Чарли остановился и уставился на Гарри.

Гарри спросил после минуты ожидания:

— О чём речь? Я что-то не совсем понял...

Чарли опять порозовел. Вздохнул. Развёл руками. Хлопнул в ладоши и сказал громко и чётко, как о чём-то само собой разумеющемся: 

— Как это о чём? Я пытаюсь тебе объяснить, что наши старые отношения с Северусом не должны влиять на ваш брак и налаживание между вами связи. Я не собираюсь стоять между вами. 

— Что?..

Чарли был удивительно спокойным и терпеливым человеком. 

— Повторяю. Я расстался со своим теперь уже бывшим любовником Северусом Снейпом. И желаю вам счастья. Я не собираюсь стоять между вами. Не хочу вам мешать!

Гарри молчал.

— Я открыто говорю, что наши с ним отношения исчерпали себя. Я говорю это вам обоим. Потому что считаю, что в этой ситуации говорить надо только прямо. Я сообщил об этом Северусу и сейчас говорю тебе, Гарри. Да, мы довольно долго встречались. Но вы с ним очень подходите друг другу. Такими подарками судьбы не разбрасываются. И я отступаю. Северус — твой.

Это были самые идиотские слова, которые Гарри слышал за всю свою жизнь. Но прежде, чем он успел отдышаться и вернуть себе внезапно утерянный дар речи, Чарли подошёл к нему и опустился перед ним на корточки.

— Послушай, Гарри, — сказал Чарли, глядя ему в глаза. — Ты не должен переживать из-за всего этого. Пойми, если бы я по-настоящему любил Северуса, то ни за что и никогда не отдал бы его тебе. Я бы вообще не согласился на то, чтобы он помогал тебе таким образом. Нашли бы другой способ тебя вытащить. А так... Он классный мужик, и секс с ним всегда потрясающий, но это — не причины третьим лишним торчать между вами. Так что извини меня, Гарри. Да — было, но ушло. Мы расстались. И я прошу тебя даже не брать это в голову. Твоей вины в этом нет. Просто так получилось. Это — жизнь. Она всегда фортеля выкидывает! — Чарли тепло улыбнулся и сжал руки Гарри своими мозолистыми, очень сильными ладонями.

Теперь Гарри пытался найти слова, чтобы объяснить этому идиоту, что «Снейп — твой» не является мечтой всей его жизни, не входит в его планы. И никогда входить не будет. И что это Чарли абсолютно неправ. То, что Снейпа из-за него, Гарри, бросает любовник, и не важно — Чарли или кто-то другой, — казалось худшей новостью этого дня. Реакцию зельевара предсказать было невозможно.

Дверь распахнулась и с грохотом стукнулась ручкой о стену. 

С подступающей тошнотой Гарри увидел в дверях злого Снейпа. Очень злого Снейпа. В чёрной мантии и с каким-то письмом, сжатым побелевшей от напряжения рукой.

Он произнёс только одно имя: 

— Чарльз... — и в установившейся оглушительной тишине хрустнул пергаментом.

Чёрные глаза впились в Гарри. Оценили внешний вид и экспозицию участников полуночного разговора.

— Мистер Поттер, — тихо и очень внятно произнёс Снейп. Так невыразительно, что Гарри почудилось, что следующим действием подчёркнуто спокойного зельевара станет _Avada_ в кого-то из них. И скорее всего, упокоиться с миром доведётся почему-то именно ему, Гарри. — Прошу вас, отправляйтесь спать. Нам с мистером Уизли необходимо кое-что обсудить. Наедине. 

Гарри высвободился и встал. Чарли тоже. Мельком брошенный взгляд показал, что Чарли вовсе не беспокоится за свою жизнь. Взглядом, которым он сверлил застывшего в дверях Снейпа, можно было усмирить дракона. Но конкретно этот — чёрный, тощий и взбешённый — на взгляд не реагировал. Его надменное лицо было очень бледным, губы поджаты в тонкую почти невидимую линию. 

— Спокойной ночи, Гарри, — сказал Чарли ему вслед.

— Спокойной ночи, мистер Поттер, — прошипел Снейп. 

Дверь за Гарри с треском захлопнулась. 

— Обнаружить прощальное письмо на подушке, где должна была лежать твоя дурная рыжая гриффиндорская голова!.. Да что же ты вытворяешь, мантикора тебя раздери!?.. — яростный вопль Снейпа был лишь слегка приглушён дверью и, казалось, разорвал ночную тишину спящего дома.

— Обсудим ещё раз, Северус! — голос Чарли был удивительно спокойным и прозвучал гораздо тише.

Наступившее следом безмолвие оглушало.


	13. Вам помочь, мистер Поттер?

— Гарри... Гарри... Просыпайся, дружище!.. Гарри, вставай!..

Спящий лишь повернулся на другой бок, спасаясь от назойливого баса и солнечного света. Слишком яркого света и слишком доставучего баса. 

— Гарри, ну вставай уже! Я тебя уже сколько бужу...

Но нудный, противный голос не переставал бубнить. Уговоры Рона безжалостно разбивали иллюзию такого чудесного сна, и Гарри недовольно заворчал, зарываясь поглубже в подушку и натягивая одеяло на голову. Ему снился дом: красивый, добротный, чистый, светлый. И это был его дом — дом Гарри. И он гулял по этому прекрасному дому, выглядывал из окон, присаживался на диваны, заглядывал в шкафы... Самый чудесный в мире дом. Его дом... А нытьё Рона прогоняло сон, и Гарри уже понимал, что всё это не взаправду, что всё это сейчас развеется, как туман поутру, утечёт песком сквозь пальцы... И ему хотелось придушить Рона, лишь бы заткнуть неотвязный гул его ржавой басовитой пилы. Господи, ну почему они не могут его оставить в покое хоть ненадолго? 

— Гарри, дружище, вставай, а?.. — тот лишь недовольно застонал в ответ. Но приставучий Рон не сжалился, а заорал во весь голос: — Ну сколько можно спать? Вставай сейчас же! 

Гарри откровенно зарычал: всё, его прекрасный дом растаял без следа. И Рон на своей толстой шкуре познал бы степень досады несостоявшегося домовладельца, если бы не упоминание некоей крючконосой личности, одно имя которой моментально прогнало всякую сонливость и заставило Гарри выпрыгнуть из постели: 

— Тебя Снейп, знаешь, уже сколько дожидается? Спускайся вниз!.. Всё, приятель, я побежал — на работу опаздываю...

Только за скоростным натягиванием мантии, после бешеной беготни по лестнице (ванная располагалась этажом выше) и разбрасыванием пижамы и попавшихся под горячую руку мелочей по комнате, Гарри поймал себя на мысли, что зельевар — вовсе не его муж (а даже если бы им и был?), а непонятно кто: так что же он, словно домовой эльф, чуть ли не двери из петель вышибает, спеша на зов? Стараясь угодить!

«Что за ерунда? Что это со мной? Чего это я спешу, как на пожар?» — и Гарри, старательно не допуская суетливых движений, неторопливо разгладил каждую складку своей мантии, поправил воротник и рукава. А затем очень медленно причесался, глядя на себя в молчаливое сегодня зеркало. Забавно, но проявленное к причёске внимание возымело результат — приведённые в порядок волосы вовсе не походили на старое воронье гнездо. 

Гарри решил, что выглядит вполне... симпатично. Пойманный на месте преступления за разглядыванием себя в зеркале — умытый, причёсанный, аккуратно одетый, выспавшийся, с румянцем на щеках и блеском в зелёных глазах, — он в ужасе отшатнулся назад. Этого ещё не хватало! Что он — девчонка какая-то, чтобы в зеркале на себя любоваться? Или это на него так приближающееся замужество влияет? Последнее предположение заставило внутренне содрогнуться, и кровь бросилась ему в лицо.

Коря себя за неуместные, непонятные действия, омерзительные беспокойство и поспешность, он отвернулся от своего скривившегося отражения. Хорошее настроение ушло, не прощаясь, а он даже вниз ещё не успел спуститься. Что же дальше-то будет? А говорить с тем, кто ему пока никто, в смятении духа... Ну уж нет! Сдать партию за здорово живёшь не входит в его планы!

И Гарри остановился у стола, разглядывая подшивки газет и журналов, книги, свитки пергамента, свои записи и черновики писем. Ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы успокоиться и напомнить самому себе — кто есть кто: кто — он, а кто — Снейп. Да, ему необходима помощь этого невыносимого... человека, но это не значит, что Гарри не понимает, что тот — всё же его противник, а не друг. Что цена этой помощи может оказаться несоизмеримо высокой. Что ему необходимо быть очень осторожным, как если бы он был вынужден иметь дело с ядовитой змеёй. С очень скользкой, увёртливой и наглой змеёй. Которая им позавтракает и не подавится.

«Я не собираюсь сдаваться!» — пообещал он себе твёрдо и спустился вниз, где его ждали.

Или _не_ ждали.

В гостиной никого не оказалось, что и неудивительно — этой комнатой пользовались редко, предпочитая ей уютную и тёплую вотчину хлебосольной хозяйки. Туда и отправился Гарри, не сомневаясь, что найдёт там своего... непонятно кого. 

И нашёл — да не одного, а в компании Чарли. Они пили чай. В тишине. Глядя друг на друга через широкий стол. На столе, как и всегда, изобиловали сладости и выпечка, пыхтел и побулькивал круглобокий чайник, сонно позёвывала сахарница, розетки наперебой предлагали разноцветное варенье. И всё это великолепие было сервировано на белоснежной скатерти. В общем, миссис Уизли сегодня даже превзошла себя. Только вот почему-то её не было видно, хотя посидеть с родными и гостями за накрытым столом было её наилюбимейшим занятием. 

Двое так сосредоточенно наблюдали друг за другом, что на безмолвное появление Гарри не отреагировали. Чарли потянулся к сахарнице, его крупная ладонь взялась за изящную крышечку, потянула её вверх... И была накрыта тонкой узкой ладонью... Фарфоровая крышечка выпала из неожиданно неловких пальцев. Покатилась по скатерти, натолкнулась на ложечку, звякнула жалобно и замерла, затаив дыхание, — будто и нет её здесь, и не было, и не она наводит тут беспорядки, привлекая к себе ненужное внимание. 

Гарри замер, по примеру крышечки. Боясь вздохнуть громче. Слова приветствия застыли комом в горле. Щёки вспыхнули жарким румянцем. Но его надежды остаться незамеченным не оправдались.

— Доброе утро, Гарри, — негромко поздоровался Чарли, и его ладонь заметно дрогнула, освободившись от захвата тонких сильных пальцев, лаской скользнувших по тыльной стороне руки. А та, вторая — бледная и изящная — рука, как ни в чём не бывало, уже взялась за ложечку, чтобы поднести её к чашке и всыпать в дымящийся напиток сладкого белого песка с горкой. 

Минута, разорвавшаяся на секунды, склеилась резко, сильно. И Гарри поздоровался с обоими, злясь на себя за горящее смущением лицо и запинающуюся речь.

— Доброе утро, мистер Поттер, — отозвался зельевар. 

Его невыразительный взгляд обжёг. Пригвоздил к месту. И Гарри почувствовал себя мало того, что не в своей тарелке, так ещё и упавшей в неё невзначай надоедливой мухой. Он был здесь лишний, вопиюще лишний, мешающий самим своим существованием. И в голове Гарри впервые мелькнула мысль, что Чарли, говорящий ночью, что «не любит, иначе бы не отдал» своё крючконосое сокровище, был неискренен. Столкнувшиеся в воздухе и замершие на мгновение ладони, ослабевшая от нежданной ласки рука, что с лёгкостью удерживала не то что крышечки от сахарниц, а неистовых драконов... 

Гарри похолодел: «А вдруг Чарли солгал? Вдруг он любит, а я самим своим появлением здесь разрушаю, краду его л...»

Эти сомнения были куда мучительнее прочих. Гарри, подчинившись заботливой просьбе Чарли, уже сидел рядом с ним, и чашка, предназначенная ему, уже источала одуряющий аромат свежей мяты, мелиссы и десятков сушёных трав по фирменному рецепту миссис Уизли. Розетка с абрикосовым джемом уже вовсю толкалась в его ладонь, намекая, что свежая булочка с именно её содержимым — это очень-очень вкусно. А Гарри, разглядывая кружащиеся в чашке чаинки, пытался понять, где правда и что ему делать.

Меж тем Чарли, исполнивший на отлично долг гостеприимства, завёл со Снейпом очень оживлённую беседу о прошедших в Румынии переговорах по покупке пары венгерских хвосторог. Он размахивал руками и весело, беззаботно посмеивался. Его замечания были колки и остры. И изумлённый Гарри не раз слышал не только ехидные, едкие ответы, но иногда и сухой смешок с той стороны стола, на которую почему-то не смел поднять глаз. Вообще-то Гарри думал, что зельевар или вовсе не умеет смеяться, или делает это... ну, раз в год — по особо знаменательным датам. А оказывается, он был вполне... человечным, когда разговаривал не с ним, не с Гарри.

Гарри изо всех сил пытался понять. Чарли сам его позвал. Сам рассказал. Сам всё объяснил. И Чарли — он нормальный парень, он не стал бы лгать! Да и зачем? Ведь именно он сказал, что ложь оскорбляет. А сейчас он так весело смеётся, так естественен и открыт, что упавшая крышечка кажется искажением пространства: не было её, так же как и ворвавшегося глубокой ночью в спальню Чарли взбешённого Снейпа, размахивающего «прощальным» письмом. Значит, всё в порядке. Значит, всё путем. 

«Но они же были! — возмутился Гарри. — Значит, всё же что-то есть!»

«А ты знаешь «что» есть? Да? Именно ты — великий специалист в любви...» — ехидничал внутренний враг.

Горячее желание разрешить свои сомнения и открыто и прямо задать Чарли кое-какие вопросы, боролось с протухшим страхом наговорить лишнего и обидеть его или, не дай Бог, оскорбить. Оба страстных стремления натолкнулись на холодный взгляд Снейпа и сразу же сжались до размера, позволившего затолкать их в некий ящик с биркой «Планы на будущее» и не произнести ни единого слова. 

— Вы уже закончили, мистер Поттер? — поинтересовался тот, воспользовавшись паузой в оживлённой речи Чарли. — Тогда собирайтесь — нас ждёт множество дел, а я не желаю тратить на вас всё своё свободное время. 

Гарри, увлечённо размышлявший весь завтрак над проблемами личной жизни профессора и Чарли, осознал, что неведомо как успел набить живот свежей выпечкой и сладостями. Потому он сообщил Снейпу, что закончил. И давно собран.

Тот строго прищурился, разглядывая Гарри. Его холодный взгляд и поджатые губы сказали больше чем любые слова. Хотя и слова были не менее неприятны:

— Что значит — вы собраны? Мантия с гриффиндорской символикой — не самый удачный наряд для того места, куда мы собираемся. Переоденьтесь! — и профессор царственным жестом указал на дверь из кухни, явно подразумевая приказ Гарри порыться в многочисленных нарядах, от которых буквально ломятся шкафы, и найти мантию получше старой школьной формы.

— У меня больше ничего нет, — процедил Гарри зло. — Хотя... Да! Всё же есть! — внезапно вспомнил он. — И если вам, сэр, больше по вкусу зимняя хогвартская мантия, то я поспешу переодеться!

Снейп промолчал, хотя явно собирался сказать что-то и уже для этого открыл рот. Но лишь с шумом выдохнул и, внимательнейшим образом осмотрев Гарри ничего хорошего не предвещающим взглядом, проинформировал:

— Что ж, мистер Поттер. Значит, посещение мадам Малкин придётся перенести в верхнюю часть списка дел на сегодня, — и спросил: — Волшебная палочка при вас?

Гарри утвердительно кивнул. К его удивлению профессор нахмурился. Все встали из-за стола. Чувство неловкости вновь кольнуло Гарри, когда Снейп и Чарли на прощание обменялись рукопожатием. Некие точнейшие часы, где секундной стрелкой служили удары сердца, отмерили время объятий их рук; глаза впитали и оценили всё — ритм дыхания, выражение лиц, положение тел. Всё было обычно. Ничего сверх. Ни сбившегося вдоха, ни предательского румянца, ни особенного взгляда, но Гарри всё равно чувствовал себя третьим лишним, нежеланным свидетелем. И это ему абсолютно не нравилось. 

Чувство неуверенности не покидало его ни на секунду, пока он шёл вслед за Снейпом к выходу из дома.

Им предстояло аппарировать совместно прямо с крыльца: для этого Гарри необходимо было приблизиться к Снейпу и обнять его. Что он и сделал — с опаской и недоверием к самому себе. Гарри вовсе не мечтал о наступлении временного помешательства, когда проклятие помолвки дурило ему голову настолько, что даже внешность зельевара менялась в его глазах, и крючконосое бледное лицо с тонкими губами и пронзительными глазами превращалось в самое желанное и прекраснейшее в мире. 

Руки Гарри, опустившиеся на талию Снейпа, подрагивали. Худощавое тело обжигало сквозь тонкую шёлковую ткань. А когда ладони профессора скользнули по плечам, притягивая Гарри ближе, тот почувствовал, как легонько запульсировало кольцо и, что хуже, предательское желание подчиниться его магии. Нет, он боролся, не сдавался на милость победителя, но в том, что это чувство нашло внутри него отклик — ничего хорошего не было. 

Так что, как только смазанный мир обрёл чёткость, Гарри с силой вырвался из кольца обнимавших рук, поспешил сделать несколько шагов от наречённого и прислонился к прохладной стене ближайшего здания в пустынном переулке, где они оказались. Гарри заметил взгляд зельевара — холодный, презрительный — и проигнорировал его. Желание сохранить рассудок свободным, а не хлопать ресницами, с восторгом пялясь в это надменное лицо, было важнее неудовольствия Снейпа из-за проявленной Гарри почти грубости. За свою резкость он не собирался извиняться.

Он ещё не успел отдышаться, лишь на секунду прикрыл глаза — а по макушке что-то несильно стукнуло и холодные вязкие струйки потекли по волосам и за шиворот. Гарри содрогнулся — а Снейп уже спрятал волшебную палочку: столь же молниеносно, как и вытащил её. 

— Что за?.. — начал Гарри.

Но тот сразу же прервал его:

— Вас пока никто не должен видеть, — и, резко развернувшись, направился к единственному выходу из маленького безлюдного тупика. — Следуйте за мной! — прозвучал приказ от стремительно удаляющегося человека в развевающейся чёрной мантии. 

И Гарри потащился за ним следом. Привычка Снейпа ничего ему не объяснять, одновременно требуя исполнения своих приказов, — убивала. Но и спорить было... Да, Гарри помнил, пока помнил, что обещал быть «послушным мальчиком», и старался выполнить своё обещание, но с каждым шагом попытка послушания всё больше превращалась в пытку.

Оказалось, лишь пара десятков метров серых каменных стен близстоящих домов отделяла их от шумной Диагон-аллеи. От многоголосых разговоров, разнообразия людских лиц, выражаемых ими эмоций, экспрессивных жестов, крика, смеха, ярких цветов мантий, островерхих колпаков, летающих сов, мяукающих котов... От всей этой невообразимой круговерти у Гарри закружилась голова. Он подотстал немного, разглядывая восторженную детскую толпу у витрины небольшого магазинчика, торгующего гоночными мётлами.

Всё было, как и когда-то прежде, ещё до войны. Никакого отличия. И Гарри вновь приветствовал волшебный мир, а воспоминания, словно свора бродячих собак, подстерегали его на каждом углу, покусывая и заставляя ворошить память. Всё здесь было привычно: магазины, аптеки, совяльни, люди, их знакомые и незнакомые лица, волшебные существа, суета... И вдруг Гарри осознал: это был и его мир. И его! Его тоже! Он вовсе не хотел этот мир потерять... Понимание этого простого факта оглушило настолько, что опустившаяся на плечо рука была замечена далеко не сразу.

Без тени язвительности в голосе профессор сказал:

— Пойдёмте, мистер... — и неожиданно прервался. Фамилия Гарри так и не сорвалась с его губ. — Пойдёмте, — тихо закончил Снейп. И его глубокий низкий голос, такой спокойный на фоне восторженной мальчишеской болтовни, ободрил Гарри, по-детски потерявшегося в шумной жизнеутверждающей толчее.

Сейчас, стоя посреди главной улицы магического Лондона, Гарри вдруг понял, что сам Снейп, его лицо и, в целом: вся его внешность, весь образ — удивительно подходят этой толпе. Отличаясь от улыбающихся лиц своей всегдашней мрачностью, от ярких расцветок и оригинальных одежд своей аскетической чернотой, он всё же выглядел настоящим волшебником, и с магглом его перепутать было невозможно. И этот мир принадлежал и ему тоже.

Во всё такой же плотной, суетливой, шумящей толпе вокруг них образовалось свободное пространство. Гарри заметил, что прохожие поглядывают в их сторону с любопытством, но никто не решается подойти поближе. 

«Они не видят меня, — вдруг вспомнил Гарри. — Это к нему они не хотят приближаться!» 

Что и неудивительно. На «классного мужика» профессор Снейп похож не был. Абсолютно. Милым и добрым человеком его тоже никто бы не назвал. Это — Снейп. И этим всё сказано.

— Пойдёмте, — повторил Снейп и чуть подтолкнул его вперёд, побуждая двигаться, а не стоять, открыв рот, и таращиться на окружающую суету, будто Гарри здесь впервые. 

Рука Снейпа скользнула по рукаву мантии Гарри, нашла ладонь и сжала её. Гарри дёрнулся было, но его не отпустили. Захват стал «железным». Дальнейшее путешествие по людной улице было для Гарри ещё более удивительным и поражающим, чем его первая часть: за руку его даже в детстве никто не водил. Как ребенка. С одной стороны, понимать, что Снейп относится к нему, как к младенцу, было унизительно. С другой — такой жест... 

«Он что — заботится обо мне?» — недоумевал Гарри, спеша вслед за профессором. 

Осознавать его заботу было... до странности приятно. До этого момента ничего приятного от Снейпа Гарри не перепадало. Правда, были ещё некие прикосновения, но о них Гарри старался не вспоминать лишний раз. 

«Нет, — решил Гарри наконец. — Он просто контролирует меня. Никакой заботы в этом нет. Только контроль». 

Вскоре они очутились у достопамятного магазинчика мадам Малкин. И размышлять стало не о чем — руку Гарри немедленно оставили в покое. Только она всё равно продолжала гореть. 

— Мистер Поттер, — произнёс Снейп, и его тёплое дыхание обожгло макушку Гарри. Тот замер, а его ладонь так и осталась лежать на ручке двери в ателье. 

«Он слишком близко», — очевидный факт и его последствия: Гарри попытался избавиться от вернувшегося жаркой волной ощущения открывшихся на затылке «глаз», заворожено следящих за каждым движением наречённого. 

— Вы помните, что для всех влюблены в меня? — низкий голос Снейпа, не встречая ни тени сопротивления, лился в уши и отравлял Гарри изнутри.

«Да, да, да!» — пело шелестящими травами в глубине. «О, нет! Нет!» — стонало на поверхности.

— Да, сэр, — ответил Гарри. 

Ощущение пытки, развеявшееся за время, проведённое на Диагон-аллее, вернулось со страшной силой. Притворяться влюблённым — Гарри это обещал, да. Но, хоть убейте, не понимал, что конкретно хочет от него профессор. А ещё — тот стоял слишком близко. И проклятая магия толкалась у Гарри в голове, сводя его с ума уже в который раз. 

— Тогда вперёд, — приказал Снейп тихо, и они вошли в ателье. Колокольчик на двери мелодично звякнул.

Мадам Малкин Гарри удивила. Первым делом, выкрикнув одно единственное «Здравствуйте!», она закрыла дверь ателье на ключ и хорошенько запечатала её заклинанием. Богатые шторы упали с карнизов и надёжно завесили большие витрины, не оставив ни солнечному свету, ни прохожим ни единого шанса заглянуть внутрь магазинчика. И только затем хозяйка принялась за приветствия всерьёз — обласкав словами и невозмутимого Снейпа, и смущенного её горячностью Гарри, с которого профессор снял дезиллюминационное заклятие сразу же, как только плотная ткань защитила их от любопытных глаз. 

Ведьма, буквально сияя от радости, кружилась вокруг них вихрем мантий, кружев, отрезов ткани и портновских мерных лент. Её ода радости Великому Спасителю магического мира Гарри Поттеру вогнала последнего в краску. И она всё ещё продолжала трещать — как сорока весной. Попеременно восхваляя то Гарри, то его спутника. До тех пор, пока Снейп не утихомирил её несколькими хорошо подобранными словами. Вполне вежливыми, но такими, что женщина сразу же замолчала, вытянувшись в струнку и демонстрируя готовность исполнять его приказы.

Тогда Снейп объяснил мадам Малкин, что Гарри нуждается в приобретении полного гардероба одежды для молодого джентльмена его статуса. И он, Снейп, хочет его заказать. 

Услышав, что хочет Снейп, Гарри нахмурился — прозвучало это как-то неправильно. Словно принимать подобную заботу от Снейпа для Гарри привычно и естественно. Последовал перечень предметов одежды, включая пижамы и бельё. Гарри, стоящий в центре круглой комнаты на небольшом постаменте и выключенный из переговоров профессора и портнихи, покраснел. Осведомлённость Снейпа, а теперь и этой суетливой женщины, о его сугубо личных делах крайне раздражала. А то, что они обсуждали все эти подробности в его присутствии, но не с ним — задевало и кололо.

Когда же в руки мадам Малкин перекочевал весьма увесистый задаток — предполагать, что кожаный кошель набит одними натами и сиклями было, по меньшей мере, глупо, — Гарри взвился от ярости. Забота Снейпа включала в себя не только переговоры, но и плату деньгами, деньгами Снейпа, а вынести это Гарри положительно не мог. У него были свои собственные средства — спасибо родителям — и он мог заплатить за себя сам! Сам!

С мыслью немедленно довести эту информацию до обеих переговаривающихся сторон, Гарри спрыгнул с постамента и решительно направился к ним. Но, прежде чем он успел высказаться, кольцо сильных рук обхватило его и прижало спиной к жилистому телу. Портновский метр, потянувшийся за Гарри следом и примостившийся измерять его и дальше, как только он остановился, был бесцеремонно отброшен в сторону. 

— Мой славный мальчик, — начал Снейп, и женщина сомлела от нежности прозвучавших слов. Гарри скрипнул зубами. 

— Он такой горячий и порывистый, мадам, — та закивала, и Гарри захотелось убить и её тоже. 

— Конечно же это всё — мой свадебный подарок тебе, — раздалось громкое оханье и аханье портнихи, а к виску Гарри на мгновение прижались чужие губы. Мимолетное прикосновение зажгло кровь крохотными искорками. След поцелуя горел. Так же как и спина, и ягодицы, соприкасающиеся с телом этого невыносимого ублюдка.

— Мадам, прошу вас, принесите ту мантию, что мы только что обсуждали. Она необходима нам прямо сейчас, — приказал Снейп, и женщина, бросившись выполнять его поручение, исчезла где-то внутри мастерской.

Тотчас Гарри отпустили. Взъерошенным воробьём он отлетел от этого невыносимого гада на несколько шагов и резко развернулся, намереваясь высказать всё, собираясь сражаться.

Взгляд сверкающих тёмных глаз — уж точно с мелькнувшими в них вертикальными зрачками — Гарри отрезвил. Но не смог погасить вскипевшей ярости.

Глядя Гарри прямо в глаза, Снейп зашептал:

— Что за истерика, Поттер? Вы влюблены в меня! Вы послушны мне! И я требую этого не забывать!

— Все эти игры не означают, что вы должны за меня платить! — зло прошипел Гарри в ответ, хотя ему ужасно хотелось заорать.

Вздёрнутая бровь профессора и его тяжелый требовательный взгляд — вот и вся реакция мерзавца. Какой же он... И ни звука не издал, пока Гарри не повторил свою последнюю фразу, дополнив её страстно любимым Снейпом обращением «сэр».

— Вы считаете, здесь и сейчас — подходящее место и время для обсуждения подобных вопросов? — презрение в голосе Снейпа резало без ножа. — Вам и такую элементарщину надо объяснять, Поттер? Где ваши мозги в конце концов?

Гарри задохнулся от возмущения — им... и собой. Ох, книзлова печёнка!

Вернулась мадам Малкин. И Гарри очень захотелось её куда-нибудь отослать — чтобы, не теряя времени, продолжить «приятный» разговор. 

Предложение раздеться, чтобы примерить новую мантию, усилило желание послать эту женщину подальше. Вплоть до Северного Полюса — когда её уговоры обзавелись рефреном: «А кого вам здесь стесняться, мистер Поттер? Не жениха же! На меня не смотрите — это моя работа!» 

— Позвольте мне, — предложил Снейп, и женщина тотчас ретировалась, ворча себе что-то под нос. А мантия грудой сияющего чёрного шёлка осталась на руках профессора.

Гарри покраснел ещё сильнее.

— Вам помочь, мистер Поттер? — поинтересовался Снейп с притворной любезностью. — Надеюсь, вы сами одевались утром. И знаете, для чего предназначены эти кругляши. Не знаете? Это — пуговицы. Их расстёгивают...

Гарри не выдержал:

— Отвернитесь, — попросил он.

Снейп закатил глаза, но послушался. Молча. Видно в Запретном Лесу что-то крупное сдохло. 

Гарри стянул с себя мантию. Уронил её на пол. И торопливо натянул новую, подхватив её из вытянутой руки стоящего к нему спиной зельевара. 

Воротника Гарри коснулась тонкая бледная рука. Поправила ткань. Гарри замер на мгновение. А затем резко поднял голову вверх. В конце концов — ему нечего стыдиться! Да любой бы смутился, предложи ему раздеться перед Снейпом. 

Тот смотрел на Гарри очень внимательно. Дождался появления лихорадочного румянца на щеках и склонился к нему. Приблизившись, Снейп прошептал на ухо:

— Вы — невыносимый идиот, Поттер, — и так же тихо сообщил на другое ухо: — Неподражаемый гриффиндорец. 

Проклятое смущение сбивало Гарри с толку, иначе бы он показал этому... слизеринцу, чего стоят гриффиндорцы. 

Но время ненавидеть было упущено — вернувшаяся мадам Малкин уже суетилась вовсю. Она охала и ахала, то восхищаясь, как хорошо мантия сидит, то уговаривая Гарри подождать ещё немного и обещая быстро-споро исправить все огрехи. А потом принялась подкалывать рукава и низ булавками, подгоняя одежду по размеру. Не прошло и пары минут, как Гарри ощетинился иголками с разноцветными головками. А его голова заныла от беспрестанной трескотни и наблюдения за Снейпом.

Гарри стоял неподвижно. Снейп прохаживался вокруг, глубокомысленно кивая и хмыкая в ответ на болтовню хозяйки ателье. Он веселился. Каждый раз, когда Гарри замечал брошенный в свою сторону взгляд, то в довесок получал кривящую уголок рта ухмылку. Какой же он невыносимый...

— Ну вот! Полюбуйтесь! — объявила женщина наконец и ловко поднялась с колен. 

В подплывшем к ним зеркале Гарри увидел себя. А ещё — стоящего за его спиной Снейпа. Тот приблизился к Гарри почти вплотную и провел рукой по воротнику мантии, разглаживая невидимые складки. И его рука с тонкими длинными пальцами замерла на плече Гарри. В зеркале её бледность казалось холодной. Но в действительности — прикосновение жгло. Снейп наклонился к Гарри, чёрные волосы блестящей волной свободно заскользили и скрыли его лицо. 

Смотреть на них двоих в зеркале — это было так странно. Он, Гарри, и Снейп. Рядом. Нереально.

Нереальности добавилось, когда его профессор зельеварения прошептал тихо — прямо в ухо, и так, что его тёплое дыхание согрело Гарри и заставило волоски на затылке подняться дыбом: 

— Что, мистер Поттер, мне играть в любовь за двоих? Или вы всё же соизволите сделать хоть что-то? Без страха, которым вы полны по самое своё горло? — и его пальцы сжали плечо Гарри так сильно, что если бы это было не плечо, а шея — всё закончилось бы весьма плачевно. И тут же прикосновение стало лёгким, почти невесомым. Лишь напоминая о требовании подчиниться и обещании, которое Гарри не хотелось исполнять.

Гарри не боялся. Нет. Просто «играть в любовь» — это было неправильно. И он это знал. Внутри него всё бешено звенело тревогой, смущением и отчаянным нежеланием, когда зеркало отразило, как его собственная рука накрывает узкую ладонь Снейпа на своём плече. Поглаживая тонкие изящные пальцы. Лаская...

Смотреть на это безобразие Гарри не мог и закрыл глаза. Кольцо начало пульсировать. 

Представление имело успех. Единственный зритель впитал всё до последнего чуть сорвавшегося вдоха Гарри и заохал от восторга.

Гарри же казалось, что только что он продал свою душу. И прогадал, не получив за неё ничего.

Несколько заклинаний мадам Малкин закрепили ткань, и булавки, повинуясь желанию хозяйки, выскользнули из новой мантии Гарри, сбились в кучу и опасной, сверкающей сталью стаей умчались внутрь мастерской.

Только на пути к камину, любезно предоставленному словоохотливой портнихой, Гарри понял, что Снейп одел его в свой фирменный цвет — чёрный. 

— Куда мы? — спросил Гарри, ожидая получить в руки летучий порошок, но, как оказалось, у профессора были другие планы.

Снейп обнял его (в который раз за этот день, так что Гарри рисковал стесать зубы задолго до седой старости), бросил в камин горсть порошка и ответил на вопрос — длиннющей фразой на латыни. Из всего сказанного Гарри понял только то, что это была латынь. И первое слово — Министерство.

А потом их поглотило трескучее изумрудное пламя, и мир завертелся вокруг.


	14. Вам этого довольно, мистер Поттер?

Зелёные колючие искры прошуршали по чёрному нутру топки большого камина и исчезли в трубе. Всё стихло. 

Удивительное дело, на этот раз путешествие по каминной сети прошло для Гарри благополучно — он не только не упал по прибытии, но даже не измазался в саже. И всё благодаря поддержке человека, чувства Гарри к которому в этот момент были пьянящим коктейлем из ярости, бешенства, обиды, жгучей ненависти, застарелой неприязни и пульсирующего белым желания. И Гарри жадно пил этот отравленный опытным зельеваром напиток из чаши воспоминаний о только что испытанном унижении в ателье. 

Бурлящие чувства и не думали утихать. Не имело никакого значения то, что из крепких объятий, в которые Гарри попал вопреки собственной воле, его освободили сразу же, как только волшебное пламя схлынуло и круговерть каминов перед глазами закончила свою пляску. Ничто не имело значения, кроме желания разорвать слизеринского ублюдка на мелкие кусочки. Чтоб тот на своей шкуре почувствовал страсть «горячего мальчика»!

Гарри глубоко дышал, не двигаясь с места. Он понимал, что успокоиться необходимо. Другое дело — как это сделать. Стоять на месте, дышать и молчать. Ну и что, что в камине? Всё лучше, чем пытаться разорвать Снейпу глотку собственными зубами... 

Ещё несколько минут разглядывания кирпичной кладки, и уверенная рука вцепилась в его плечо и вытащила на свет Божий. Или не совсем на свет... Нет, точно не на свет!

Вопрос: «Куда мы прибыли?», — как и прочие слова (Гарри всё же удалось немного успокоиться — по крайней мере, уподобляться Нагини он передумал), так и не был произнесён. Всё смыла стихия, разгулявшаяся за большим, почти во всю стену, зачарованным окном просторного кабинета, где они оказались.

Там, за несуществующим оконным стеклом, неистовствовало море. Вовсе не голубое. Серое. Огромные волны старались сокрушить вздымающиеся над ними чёрные скалы. С яростью волны открывали свои гигантские рты, пытаясь пожрать ненавистный камень, но терпели неудачу раз за разом и, захлебываясь пышной белой пеной, в абсолютном безмолвии падали вниз. Чтобы, собрав силы, нападать вновь и вновь. И не было видно конца и края этой бессмысленной войне. 

Зрелище завораживало, и Гарри с трудом отвёл взгляд, осматриваясь.

Два кресла у камина. Диван у дальней стены. Посреди комнаты — длинный стол тёмного дерева с множеством жёстких стульев с резными спинками. Вся видимая поверхность стола занята бумагами. Аккуратно сложены папки, подшивки газет, какие-то книги, батарея пергаментных свитков с разноцветными бирками. Ещё один стол приставлен к торцу первого, так что вместе они образуют букву «Т». Второй стол — по размеру много меньше первого, чисто убран, тёмный, почти голый: бронзовый канделябр, чернильница с пером и лишь в центре — стопка документов. Шкафы, шкафы, шкафы, забитые книгами в тёмных кожаных переплётах. Их так много, что светлых неярких стен почти не видно — и комната, освещаемая лишь тусклым светом бушующего моря, кажется тёмной. Ни одной картины. Ни одной безделушки. Ничего личного. Всё строго, голо и безжизненно. И вечный бой стихий за зачарованным окном.

Догадаться, кому принадлежит этот кабинет, было совсем несложно. Удивляли два факта — полное отсутствие слизеринских цветов и банок с ингредиентами. А ещё — море. 

Хозяин кабинета уже сидел у рабочего стола и просматривал бумаги. Некоторые из них удостаивались длинной витиеватой подписи поскрипывающим пером, большинство же откладывалось в сторону. Профессор внимательно вчитывался в документы и на Гарри не обращал ни малейшего внимания. 

Что Гарри не устраивало. Совсем! Ублюдок должен ему, как минимум, извинения. Горячие!

Но тот не дал Гарри высказаться — оборвал на первом же звенящем «Сэр!»:

— Извольте обождать. И не крутитесь под ногами. Сядьте где-нибудь. И помолчите десять минут, — Снейп даже не удосужился оторвать от бумаг взгляд. Продекламировал всё это сухо. Подал команду и ждёт повиновения Гарри — словно тот щенок! 

У Гарри перехватило дыхание...

В дверь тихо постучали.

В ответ на разрешение войти из-за приоткрывшейся двери появилась половина лица Перси Уизли. Тот ещё раз осведомился, разрешается ли профессора побеспокоить, и лишь затем, получив второе разрешение, вошёл целиком. За ним следом летела куча бумаг. Гарри он приветливо кивнул, но и только. Всё внимание Перси было направлено на своего непосредственного начальника. 

Вот принесла нелёгкая! Как же он не вовремя! 

Но объясняться со Снейпом при посторонних... Ну уж нет! И Гарри затолкал вырывающийся гнев внутрь себя.

Следующие полчаса он провёл, наблюдая за работой главы Визенгамота и его секретаря. Как оказалось, Гермиона была права, говоря о том, что работа эта... странноватая. Они работали очень слажено. Снейп вручил Перси стопку подписанных бумаг. И сразу же получил новую — ещё больше прежней. Разговор крутился какими-то намёками и огрызками. Обсуждалось множество дел. В том числе Гарри не раз и не два споткнулся на фразах наподобие: «Нет, к Кормайклу, мистер Уизли, вы занесёте эти документы часа в четыре, не раньше. Меньше шансов, что тот вообще станет их читать» или «К заседанию это заявление размножать для всех не стоит. Вы просто зачитаете его, опустив второй и четвертый абзац». 

К концу этого получаса Гарри понял, что Амбридж с её знанием инструкции № 1215/16 от 31 октября 1998 года — это запинающаяся на каждом слове первоклашка перед Перси Уизли, который сыпал зубодробильными номерами и пунктами инструкций, законов и актов так самозабвенно, что Гарри стало интересно — спотыкнется ли он хоть раз. Что неудивительно — не спотыкнулся. Сияющее лицо Перси ясно показывало, что борьбе за толщину дна котлов найдена крышесносная, на взгляд Перси, замена. Он купался в море крючкотворного словоблудия. И обожал каждую из упомянутых инструкций, помня их до запятой. 

Глава Визенгамота беззастенчиво пользовался знаниями своего секретаря и его страстной любовью к тому, что Гарри окрестил бы макулатурой и спалил бы прежде, чем бросить на этих пыльных монстров второй взгляд. Но, что интересно, несмотря на то, что Снейп, что было очевидно, испытывал к нормативным актам ту же «любовь», что и Гарри, а также то, что Перси — гриффиндорец, это абсолютно не мешало их слаженному общению. Перси усердно размахивал бумажным клинком, Снейп писал ядовитыми чернилами. 

Лишь Гарри бездельничал, наблюдая за их играми издали, слушая вполуха — обдумывая предстоящий разговор. Он сидел в кресле, которое предварительно развернул так, чтобы видеть Снейпа. И неистовое море, сражающееся с несокрушимыми скалами. Чем больше проходило времени, тем более символичным казался вид за окном. И эти символы Гарри не нравились. Вовсе. Но верить им, походя на Трелони, которая во всём видела длинную руку Госпожи Судьбы, он не собирался.

Гарри было что сказать. Очень много. Отношение Снейпа. Его неуважение. Его игры. Его оскорбительные намёки. Его деньги... И Гарри хотел, чтобы этот невыносимый... человек его выслушал. Так — нельзя. Нельзя так! Снейп должен согласиться! Иначе во всём этом просто нет никакого смысла!

«Я должен вести себя так, чтобы он меня выслушал!» — уговаривал Гарри самого себя, вспоминая вчерашнюю беседу и навязшие на зубах мантры о спокойствии и вежливости. Помогало плохо. Вместо открытого столкновения ему придётся мучиться за столом переговоров. Если вторая сторона вообще захочет за этот стол сесть.

Вскоре передышка кончилась.

— И последнее, сэр, — докладывал Перси. — Отдел Амбридж прислал вам проект договора об опеке три дня назад. Как вы и просили, я его внимательно просмотрел. Все отклонения от стандартного договора отмечены красным. Никаких существенных отличий с учетом внесённых изменений там нет. 

С этим Перси вручил Снейпу свиток пергамента и покинул кабинет, унеся бумаг больше, чем принёс.

Теперь настала очередь Гарри, и он не собирался её никому уступать. Даже бумагам. Даже тем бумагам, что имели отношение к его дальнейшей судьбе. Если разговор не получится — ему не понадобится этот договор.

Он встал с кресла, решительно подошёл к длинному столу и сел, отодвинув стул почти бесшумно (ковёр с коротким ворсом заглушил все звуки). Гарри молчал. Профессор всё ещё что-то писал, и Гарри предоставлял ему время закончить. 

Гарри знал, чего хочет, и намеревался этого добиться. Все предыдущие попытки обернулись неудачей. И он не собирался брать пример с безмозглого моря, что веками сражалось с тёмными скалами, но так и не заставило их сдвинуться со своего места. Должен быть другой путь.

«Если я опять сорвусь, то проиграю, — крутились мысли по наезженной колее. — Потому — не срываться. Только не срываться! И никакого крика. Спокойно... Не давать ему увести разговор в другую сторону... Что ещё?.. Ах, да! Не забыть проклятое «сэр»... Я заставлю его наконец отнестись ко мне по-человечески!»

Услышат ли его, соизволят ли дать ответ, он не был уверен, но надо же было с чего-то начинать. 

— Почему вы ничего не объясняете мне, сэр? — спросил Гарри, дождавшись, чтобы профессор отложил очередной пергамент со своей резолюцией. 

Его ожёг взгляд тёмных глаз. Следующей бумаги Снейп так и не взял. Он выпрямился так, будто аршин проглотил, и уставился на Гарри, не отвлекаясь более ни на что.

— Вы могли бы рассказать заранее, куда мы направляемся, а не тянуть меня за собой, словно щенка на поводке, — пояснил Гарри свою реплику и добавил, чуть не позабыв и в последний момент спохватившись: — Сэр!

Зельевар молчал. Но и Гарри — тоже, ожидая ответ на свой вопрос. Он очень старался быть вежливым. И терпеливым.

— А вы, мистер Поттер, задали мне хоть один вопрос? О цели наших сегодняшних визитов? О том, куда и зачем мы собираемся и как вам там себя вести? — Снейп говорил тихо, бесстрастно. — Или, как и всегда, в вас взыграло самомнение, и вы, мистер Поттер, посчитали ниже своего достоинства задать такие элементарные вопросы? Или промолчали по недомыслию? Или решили, что я — ваша персональная нянька, которая должна вам разжевать всё и вся?

Гарри опешил. Эй! Это уж и вовсе несправедливо — обвинять его, Гарри, в том, что Снейп молчал и ничего не объяснял! Да тот никогда на памяти Гарри на вопросы не отвечал! Ну, может, только в последнее время... Но и то — не на всё! Не на всё ведь!

— Но... это вы ничего не сказали, сэр! Вы ничего не объяснили, сэр! — стараясь удержаться от крика и всё же повысив голос, воскликнул Гарри.

Ожидать ответ ему пришлось очень долго. Так долго, что он наконец заметил то, на что давно следовало обратить внимание: рука Снейпа, такая бледная на фоне тёмного дерева стола, вцепилась в край столешницы, словно тот пытался удержаться от чего-то. А это был ничего хорошего не предвещающий признак. Но ведь Гарри был вежлив! И он не забыл проклятое «сэр»! Чего же этот гад злится?!

Но, очевидно, профессор нашёл повод. Он явно успел уже к чему-то в словах Гарри придраться, и его губы сжались в плотную тонкую линию. Но не заорал. Хотя то, что хотел заорать, было большими буквами написано на его надменном лице.

— Мистер Поттер, впредь, ежели вы пожелаете что-либо узнать — настоятельно предлагаю вам спрашивать. Задавать вопросы... Вам это понятно, мистер Поттер? — ещё тише произнёс Снейп, но так, что Гарри чувствительно укололо каждое его слово.

На лице профессора застыла равнодушная гримаса, и лишь глаза выдавали его гнев, сверкая недобрым огнём. Но рука так и осталась на столе — неподвижная, мертвенно-белая, впившаяся в ни в чём неповинное дерево. 

— Отвечайте мне! — скомандовал Снейп уже громче.

— Понятно, сэр, — проворчал Гарри, отводя взгляд от такого спокойного зельевара, что поднеси зажжённую спичку, и тот взорвётся. 

— Что вам понятно, мистер Поттер? — спросил зельевар жёстко. — Учитывая, что именно вы изволили спросить у меня только что, мне лично непонятно, что конкретно вы поняли. Потому потрудитесь объяснить поподробнее ваше понимание, мистер Поттер! 

Гарри скрипнул зубами. Он прекрасно понял, что тирада Снейпа переводится как любимое: «Поттер, вы — идиот!». Только теперь, по каким-то непонятным причинам, тот считает нужным маскировать своё мнение множеством слов. Если честно, так было даже хуже, чем раньше. Много хуже. Оскорбления можно было отбить сходу. А такое вот обращение... Когда Снейп разговаривает с ним, как с несмышленым младенцем!.. Как с недоумком, которому требуется всё разжевывать!.. Это так унизительно! Это стыдно!.. Так и непроизнесённое слово «идиот» скользким змеем пробралось внутрь Гарри и на дереве его самооценки ядовитыми клыками впилось в здоровый плод уверенности в себе и своей правоте. 

Ох, книзлова печёнка! Во что же он вляпался!

— Я должен задавать вопросы, если мне что-то непонятно, — прошипел Гарри сквозь зубы и добавил зло, опять чуть не позабыв: — Сэр!

— Дальше! — потребовал Снейп резко.

«Да что дальше-то?..» — промелькнуло в голове, но Гарри всё же нашёлся, что сказать, очень стараясь быть вежливым и не закричать:

— Понятно, что я должен быть послушен, притворяться влюблённым, задавать вопросы, если мне что-то непонятно... И что вы, _сэр_ , не являетесь тем человеком, который пойдёт мне навстречу. Вы, _сэр_ , — не тот, кто объяснит мне то, что мне просто необходимо знать. Вы, _сэр_ , — не тот, кто сделает хоть что-то просто так, не вымучив меня, не вывернув меня наизнанку. Не в ваших правилах, _сэр_ , предупредительность и обычная забота о том, кто может и не подозревать, какие вопросы следует задавать. И, вообще, можно ли, разрешено ли задавать эти самые вопросы... И ещё я сделал вывод, что вы, _сэр_ , в любом случае, неважно, моя вина или нет, — найдёте, как ко мне придраться, и во всём и всегда я буду перед вами виноват! Как сейчас оказался виноват в вашем молчании! _Сэр!_

Всё. Он сказал. Он наконец сказал! Не прокричал, не прошептал, а именно сказал! И чего ему стоило не сорваться и не проорать это всё, лишь бы высокомерный гад его выслушал!.. Но он справился. Он его сделал!

Снейп вскочил. Бледное лицо его ещё больше побелело. 

Гарри поднялся тоже. Он ждал разноса, но не жалел о сказанном. Ни секунды не жалел. В конце концов надо, обязательно надо, жизненно необходимо поставить зарвавшегося наглеца на место. Не всё ему издеваться над Гарри!

Но крика Снейпа Гарри почему-то так и не дождался. 

Профессор и шагу от своего стола не сделал, только скрестил руки на груди. Узкие ладони серебряными браслетами охватили предплечья. И ни одного движения больше. А лицо — маска бесстрастная. И не то, что не говорит... Не дышит он, что ли? 

Так и стояли оба, ждали чего-то. 

«Может, того, чтобы Снейп вспомнил, что он живой человек, а не дементор недоделанный?» — стоило Гарри так подумать, как застывшая статуя ожила. 

— Вы, мистер Поттер, необычайно... самоуверенный молодой человек, — едва слышно заговорил Снейп, прожигая Гарри своими холодными словами и пристальным горящим взглядом. — Вы избалованы излишним вниманием к себе. Вы привыкли, что окружающие носятся с вами, как с неразумным дитя. Крикливым, невоспитанным и требовательным к своей особе дитя. Так вот — не отношу себя к тем, кто вольётся в вашу свиту и будет, как и всё, носиться с вами... Этого не будет. Вы — взрослый человек. Повторяю, вы — взрослый человек. И у меня нет причин относиться к вам иначе, чем вы того заслуживаете. Чрезвычайные обстоятельства заставили меня уговаривать вас принять мою помощь. И эта ситуация для меня куда менее приятна, чем для вас... 

— Да что вы, сэр? — воскликнул Гарри, сдерживая рвущийся наружу истерический смех. — Вы считаете, что для меня этот брак — манна небесная?

Маска подёрнулась рябью. А что под ней? Шторм какой силы?

— Нет, не считаю, — процедил Снейп, а его губы двигались словно деревянные. — Но и ничего страшного в нём не вижу! 

Гарри едва не задохнулся от возмущения. У него просто не было слов! Ничего страшного он, видите ли, не видит! 

Снейп же сдвинулся с мёртвой точки у своего стола. Несколько рваных шагов почти сразу сменились стремительной походкой. Пространство позволяло, и профессор принялся ходить вдоль стены с окном, вперёд и назад, так, что каждый резкий разворот заставлял полы его мантии эффектно взлетать. 

Через какое-то время Снейп, не прерывая своей «прогулки», невозмутимо продолжил, будто и не было долгой паузы:

— Этот брак — формальность. Мы оба это признали. Вы сохраните всё — свободу, собственность, магию, будете постоянно находиться под моей защитой, будете оберегаемы мною, моим именем, моими связями от тех, кто уже нацелился сломать вас и выкинуть из этого мира, как негодную игрушку. Вы проживёте эти два года со мной — или больше, если того потребуют обстоятельства — и сможете научиться многому. Если захотите. Если приложите усилия. Но сделать из меня вашего надсмотрщика, который с плетью будет стоять над вами и заставлять заниматься, вам не удастся. Этого не будет. Но если вы захотите учиться, то помощь вы получите. Кроме того, я не собираюсь ограничивать ваше общение больше необходимого...

— Так вы всё же сделаете это, сэр? 

Снейп остановился и заявил чётко и громко, подчёркивая каждое слово:

— Я, мистер Поттер, не тот человек, который обрадуется званию рогоносца. Это, надеюсь, понятно. Потому романтические привязанности вам следует отложить на тот период своей жизни, когда вы будете свободны, — и, заявив это, ублюдок принялся вышагивать уже вдоль шкафов, совершенно не интересуясь реакцией на свои слова. 

— А вы сами... 

Фраза осталась незаконченной — возмутиться несправедливостью Гарри не дали. Снейп остановился так резко, будто кто-то наступил (или объявил о намерении наступить) на его любимую мозоль. 

— Желаем обсуждать мою личную жизнь? — голос Снейпа прозвучал хрипло.

Гарри такого желания не испытывал. Поговорить с Чарли — это одно... Хотя... Господи, ну кто может любить этот ходячий кошмар? Какая там любовь? К кому — вот к нему? Да к нему же приблизиться страшно! Он же испепелит или заморозит, а уж выест все внутренности своим ехидством — непременно. И ещё останешься виноват! Сам! А зачем приближаться, всё сразу понятно и для дураков даже табличка нацеплена: «Не влезай — убьёт!»?

Снейп молчание Гарри понял правильно. 

— Вы будете хранить верность! — у Снейпа не было и тени сомнений. — И притворяться моим возлюбленным супругом... Вы всё же справились с ролью — тренировка в ателье засчитана успешной. Так что теперь знаете, как играть впредь.

— И впредь? Играть в любовь? Притворяться? Так, как это было у Малкин? — взвился Гарри. — Я так не смогу! Два года подобных пыток! Вы же знаете, что происходит! Да я теряю рассудок, оказываясь рядом с вами! Это проклятое кольцо сводит меня с ума!

Снейп замер в середине движения и повернулся к Гарри так резко, что полы его мантии взвились. Профессор успел сделать несколько шагов к нему, прежде чем Гарри закричал:

— Да остановитесь же!

Удивительно, но его послушались. 

— Это пройдёт, Поттер, — сказал Снейп, разглядывая Гарри с расстояния нескольких шагов. — Вы сильный маг. Кольцо лишь фокусирует вашу силу и перенаправляет на самого себя. Чем больше ваше сопротивление, тем более сильному магическому воздействию вы подвергаетесь. Это безопасно для вас, так как является действием именно вашей магии. И это — пустяки. Всё закончится после того, как будет совершён ритуал свадьбы. Модернистский обряд не предполагает воздействие заклинательной части ритуала на сексуальную связь. Потому я утверждаю, что страдать тут не о чем — до свадьбы потерпеть эти явления можно. Я же терплю.

— Что?.. Как?.. И вы тоже?.. — произнёс Гарри полузадушенным голосом. Информация, что это когда-нибудь прекратится, не выдержала конкуренции: Гарри заметил, что кольцо на пальце Снейпа — точно такое же белое и широкое, как у него самого, — неярко, но светится. — Вы что, тоже?..

И Гарри попятился от Снейпа подальше, не сводя с его кольца взгляда. Сзади оказался стол. И несколько запечатанных пергаментных свитков вдруг покатились по ковру.

— Но вы ведь ведёте себя не так, как я, — Гарри не узнал бы своего хриплого голоса, если бы ему было дело до того, как и что он говорит. Всё заслоняла ужасающая мысль о том, что Снейп его хочет. 

Тот же лишь покачал головой, глядя на Гарри, но ответил:

— Я старше вас, и сексуальность не является доминантой моей жизни. В отличие от вас, что в вашем возрасте естественно. Кроме того, ваша магия... — пауза была долгой. — Вы... Потенциально, вы сильнее... — нехотя закончил Снейп.

Гарри молчал, стараясь дышать медленно.

Снейп устало сказал:

— Я не буду прикасаться к вам... без крайней на то необходимости. Вам этого довольно, мистер Поттер? — и отвернулся от Гарри, уставившись в зачарованное окно.

Гарри этого довольно не было. Единственное, что его устроило бы целиком и полностью — это отсутствие любой связи между ним и Снейпом, любых прикосновений, разговоров, общения... Всего! Он не хотел этого брака целиком и полностью. И это было единственное, что его бы устроило, что ему было бы довольно.

— Мистер Поттер, — заявил Снейп на его эмоциональную тираду, — вы можете хотеть, что угодно. Но обстоятельства таковы, как есть. Меня же до глубины души поражает то, что человек, пошедший на самопожертвование ради избавления от Тёмного Лорда, сейчас вовсю притворяется неразумным ребенком. Да, ситуация такова, что вам необходима моя помощь. Так воспользуйтесь ею. С умом! С умом! Не вынуждайте меня тащить вас за собой. Идите сами рядом столько времени, сколько нам придётся пройти вместе для достижения цели. 

— Какой?..

— В вашем случае — обретения свободы. Разве этого мало, чтобы приложить должные усилия? И быть хоть немного благодарным за помощь?

Они замолчали, стоя друг напротив друга. Гарри смотрел на Снейпа и видел на его, как и прежде, невозмутимом лице следы усталости и разочарования. Внезапно ему стало как-то не по себе. Он похолодел. Снейп на его памяти никогда ни с кем так не разговаривал. Он уговаривал Гарри, успокаивал его, давал обещания, объяснял. Он вообще не был похож на Снейпа. Он был человечным с Гарри. Будто Гарри был не Гарри... и Снейп был не Снейп.

— Простите, сэр, — выдавил из себя Гарри.

Снейп молчал, глядя на Гарри своими непроницаемо чёрными глазами. И по его лицу было невозможно догадаться, о чём он думает.

— Я принимаю ваши извинения, мистер Поттер, и надеюсь, что подобного рода разговор между нами происходит в последний раз, — он помолчал ещё мгновение и продолжил: — Думаю, нам стоит договориться между собой ещё раз, объявить правила игры. Только помните, что жизнь — это не шахматы и тем более не квиддич. Она сложнее, и не всё в правила вписывается... Начните. Я хочу услышать их от вас.

Гарри собрался с мыслями, пытаясь найти правильные слова. Но ни на секунду его взгляд не отрывался от нового нереального Снейпа, вдруг откуда ни возьмись подменившего саркастичного и язвительного ублюдка, что с таким наслаждением разобрался бы с Гарри за каждое произнесённое им в этом кабинете слово. 

— Я послушен вам. Это означает, что я выполняю ваши приказы, пожелания и прислушиваюсь к вашим советам. Но в ответ вы, сэр, не злоупотребляете моим послушанием, не пользуетесь своими приказами, чтобы унижать меня, и вежливы со мной. И ещё вы объясняете свои приказы, если они мне непонятны. И я имею полное право возражать и спорить, если не согласен с вашим мнением.

Ни тени неудовольствия не мелькнуло на бледном лице профессора.

— Перевожу. Обоюдное уважительное, вежливое отношение. Послушание с вашей стороны. Объяснения с моей стороны. Принимается.

Гарри удивился столь быстрой реакции Снейпа. И поспешил продолжить:

— Я буду притворяться влюбленным в вас. Но вы не будете злоупотреблять, не будете пользоваться этим, чтобы унижать меня перед другими людьми. И этих демонстраций должно быть как можно меньше, — и он добавил запоздалое: — Сэр.

Снейп невозмутимо кивнул. 

— Мы оба будем работать над безупречным имиджем нашего брака. Демонстрация влюбленности и фактическая верность с вашей стороны. Уважительное отношение к вам — с моей.

Гарри помолчал. Самое главное было сказано. Ясно, понятно и легко. Как в квиддиче. Но остались мелочи, и он уже чувствовал, что именно они станут кучкой камней преткновения.

— У мадам Малкин вы заплатили за меня. Я хотел бы вернуть вам потраченное. Сколько я вам должен, сэр? — самое болезненное стало самым первым.

— Мистер Поттер, — начал Снейп и остановился. Очевидно, ему потребовалось время сформулировать свои мысли. — Я не приму от вас никаких денег... Да слушайте же в конце концов! Тут есть два обстоятельства. Во-первых, я покупал одежду не столько вам как Гарри Поттеру, сколько — как своему юному супругу. Так же как и в дальнейшем буду обеспечивать вас всем необходимым... Подождите! Так гласит закон. Чтобы не было злоупотреблений при назначении опеки, состояние опекаемого должно оставаться неприкосновенным. Оно будет в целости и сохранности находиться в Гринготтсе и нарастать процентами до достижения вами двадцатиоднолетнего возраста. Я же, как ваш муж и опекун, должен обеспечить вас всем необходимым.

–Нет! — будь помещение побольше, вопль Гарри эхом отразился бы от стен. 

–Да, мистер Поттер. Именно так. И хочу отметить, что не прошло и пяти минут, а вы уже повышаете голос и забываете об обещанной вежливости, — голос профессора опасно понизился. 

Гарри отступил. Его надежды на нормальное сосуществование пусть даже со Снейпом разбивались. Опять. Опять всё рушилось. 

— Во-вторых, даже если бы первого пункта не было, я всё равно не принял бы ни единого ната из состояния Поттера. Об этом не может быть и речи.

— Но, сэр! — взвился Гарри. И тут же снова отступил под холодным взглядом профессора. Ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы успокоить дыхание и мысли. Всё это время Снейп молчал, а его взгляд был прикован к зачарованному окну, где бушевало море.

Наконец Гарри справился с собой и попытался вежливо объяснить профессору, что его не устраивает.

— Сэр, то, что я не могу воспользоваться своими деньгами... Я ведь, получается, как бы оказываюсь на содержании у вас. Вы ведь понимаете, как это унизительно? Понимаете, правда? 

Снейп повернулся к нему, и его равнодушная маска даже не вздрогнула.

— Я понимаю, — ответил он. — Для того и было сделано. У кого из магглорожденных есть состояние? Ни у кого. Только вы финансово независимы. Были. Да, очередное унижение для вас. Чтобы вы переживали. Чтобы не смогли вынести. Чтобы вы сломались. И сбежали... Ну что, присудим победу министерским? Сломаетесь на такой малости?

Гарри прокашлялся. Логика Снейпа была понятна. А как же иначе? Но от его логики на душе вовсе не становилось легче.

— Нет, не сломаюсь, сэр, — глухо ответил Гарри, в свою очередь разворачиваясь к зачарованному окну и глядя на невозмутимые чёрные скалы, которым и бешенные ветра, и яростные волны были нипочём. — Я верну вам деньги позже, когда смогу получить доступ к своему счету. Столько, сколько вы скажете.

— Я не приму денег Поттера. Нет, — отрезал Снейп. 

Над бушующим морем заскользила огромная белая птица.

— Там не только деньги моего отца, там и деньги моей матери, — Гарри следил за редкими взмахами белых крыльев. — И если вы не хотите, сэр...

Снейп прервал его:

— Она — магглорожденная, Поттер. Там нет ни одного её ната. Это деньги твоего отца.

Как и всегда, упоминание отца в его устах прозвучало для Гарри оскорблением. Но Снейп больше не произнёс ни звука. Удержался от упоминания непорядочности, слабости, хвастовства и всего-всего длинного перечня претензий к Джеймсу Поттеру, что лелеял все эти годы. Даже удивительно.

— Тогда я заработаю и отдам, — сказал Гарри, глядя, как огромный вал воды низвергается вниз весь в бурной белой пене. — От заработанного мной вы не должны отказываться, сэр. 

Гарри отвернулся от окна. Снейп изучал его, Гарри, с непонятным выражением на высокомерном лице. 

— Вы скажете мне, сколько я должен, и я вам всё верну своими собственными заработанными деньгами, — Гарри старался сдерживаться, но на проклятое «сэр» его сил уже не хватало.

Снейпу разговор тоже не нравился, и это было более чем заметно. Скрещенные на груди руки и пальцы, наигрывающие рваный мотив, выдавали его недовольство с головой.

— Я не собираюсь превращать свою жизнь в балаган, считая, словно гоблин, затраты на содержание своего... — тут Снейп осёкся.

Гарри развернулся и деревянной походкой направился к камину. Терпеть сил уже не было.

— Стойте! — окликнул Снейп. Продолжительное молчание, и: — Хорошо. В случае развода я выставлю вам счёт. Сколько посчитаю нужным. И вы не станете возражать. 

Гарри не остановился, пока грубые камни не оказались у самых его глаз. Мысль уйти звенела. Звала свободной белой птицей. Если бы он мог... то предал бы себя, забыл о других и сделал последний шаг в чёрную пустоту камина. А в руках был бы зажат серый порошок. Зелёное пламя бы вспыхнуло, но не согрело. И он бы оказался там, где никто никогда не потребовал бы от него ничего. И он был бы свободен — от всего, ото всех...

«Не дождётесь! Я не сдамся!» — думал Гарри, прижавшись горячим лбом к холодным плитам камина. В ушах грохотало море.

— Прекрасно, сэр, — сообщил он чёрному нутру камина. — Я не стану возражать. Всё, как вы скажете. При разводе я возмещу все ваши траты.

Даже если бы Снейп вознамерился взыскать с него всё имеющееся до последнего ната в хранилище Гринготтса, Гарри бы согласился. Почему-то требование Снейпа целоваться с ним на людях было не столь омерзительным, как жить за его счет. 

В комнате было тихо. Гарри не хватало шума стихий, сражающихся за окном. Их одиночество и одуряющую тишину между ними можно было резать ножом, так густо напряжение пропитало воздух кабинета Снейпа. 

Гарри собрался с духом и вернулся в центр комнаты, остановившись возле отодвинутого им стула и вцепившись в спинку.

Было ещё одно дело. И он не собирался отступать.

— Я хочу просить вас, сэр, больше никогда не выставлять меня своей сексуальной игрушкой, как вы сделали это в ателье. Я... У меня не так много опыта... — Гарри прервался, сжимая руками и царапая ногтями спинку стула. — Сэр... Но даже я понимаю, что есть разница между влюбленностью и тем отношением, что вы демонстрировали. 

— Вы ждёте от меня возвышенной любви? — вопрос Снейпа прозвучал как-то нелогично. 

Гарри не смог бы описать выражение лица и тон профессора, его показное равнодушие забивало отражение всех чувств, но он всё же уловил то, что исходило от Снейпа — недоумение, изумление, насмешка. Всё вместе. И ощущать это было противно.

— Нет. Никакой любви. Только уважение, сэр, — сказал Гарри, и ухмылка исчезла из уголка тонких губ, снисходительное удивление наивностью — из теней внутри чёрных глаз.

Снейп отступил.

Гарри смотрел, как Снейп отходит к своему столу и садится за него. Смотрел, как вспыхивают свечи. Смотрел на спокойное и сосредоточенное выражение лица профессора и понимал, что впервые ему, Гарри, удалось того победить. То, что Снейп согласился принять деньги при разводе — это было победой... И в то же время поражением. Ведь он был готов уйти, а это означало проиграть Министерству, если бы профессор не согласился. И то, что измотанный сражением Гарри согласился на любую названную Снейпом сумму — тоже победой было только условной. Но сейчас — он победил его, просто объяснив свои чувства, только словами, без надрыва, истерик, криков и метаний. 

Теперь у Гарри появилась надежда, что всё же ему удастся достучаться до этого человека, убедить его в том, что ситуация с магглорожденными — ненормальная; и приобрести союзника — очень важного и влиятельного партнера — в борьбе против Министерства. И то, что его надежда носила только чёрные мантии, а её лицо было угрюмым и мрачным, а иногда ехидным и язвительным — впервые перестало иметь значение для Гарри. Если это нужно для победы — он был готов на всё. Даже на то, чтобы сотрудничать с гоблинами и летать на драконах. А Снейп — не гоблин и не дракон. Он — не худший союзник. Дамблдор ему доверял... 

«А ещё Волдеморт и Малфой», — моментально вылез внутренний голос, отравляя приобретенное спокойствие Гарри.

И всё же Гарри остался спокоен. И был почти счастлив. Теперь он знал, что от него ждут, понимал, как ему себя вести, и собирался играть по правилам. В квиддич ему ведь хорошо играть удавалось. В шахматы — много хуже. Оставалось надеяться, что эта игра будет ему по зубам.

Снейп просматривал договор по опеке, вчитываясь в каждое слово.

В его руках похрустывала судьба Гарри на ближайшие два года, и разговоры об опеке и браке начали обретать плоть. Пока бумажную. Но теперь Гарри знал, что бумага — чиста и бела только тогда, когда на ней ничего не написано. И она — столь же эффективное оружие, как сталь. Даже больше — с помощью бумаги можно ранить не одного, а многих, можно лишить надежды, можно сломать. Она — хранительница мыслей и слов, стихов, историй, рецептов, исследований. И именно она — та же самая бумага — и есть плоть его врага — Министерства. Всё зависит от того, кто лишил девственности бумажный лист. И если это был негодяй и подлец, то рождённое бумажным листом могло принять и такие извращенные формы, как Проклятая Инструкция.

Лицо его врага было и лицом Малфоя, и лицом Амбридж, и того же Снейпа, да — и его тоже, но не их погибели он жаждал. Гарри страстно желал отведать чернильной крови умирающей инструкции. Только увидев её агонию, он согласился бы с тем, что победил. Только тогда его мир стал бы свободен. Снова. 

Может, волшебники и не заслуживали его безвинной жертвы, но Гарри был согласен её принести для того, чтобы больше никому не потребовалось вставать на тот путь, которым придётся пройти ему самому. Соединить своё имя с ненавистным прежде учителем, обещать ему своё послушание, соглашаться играть в любовь, корчиться на ложе нежеланного брака. И всё зачем? 

Уйти было проще. Он бы выжил там, за стенами этого мира. Но уйти и бросить тут всё так, как есть — это было бы подлостью, это стало бы предательством... Нет, не Дамблдора и его развалившегося, безмолвного к творящейся несправедливости Ордена Феникса. Это стало бы предательством его самого — Гарри Поттера. А он предателем и трусом становиться не собирался. Ни за что. Он пройдёт всё. Он с достоинством пронесёт свой крест. Судьба такая... И что ж ему — лить слезы и убиваться? Да ни за что! Если надо пройти, воспользовавшись рукой Снейпа — он сделает и это. Главное — знать ради чего! И если цель ясна, то она будет светить ему даже в самом непроглядном тумане, и он найдет дорогу, не упав и не скатившись в пропасть. 

Вот такие или примерно такие мысли поддерживали Гарри, когда они вместе со Снейпом прошли гулкими министерскими коридорами до кабинета старой жабы Амбридж; когда вместе, рука в руке, они сыграли свою маленькую пьеску с притворной нежностью на устах; когда Гарри недрогнувшей рукой поставил подпись под магическим контрактом по опеке; когда с его волшебной палочки были сняты ограничения; когда ему вручили кучу бумаг, включая экземпляр инструкции и очень пухлый вопросник; когда он сам уменьшил их чарами, и ожившая палочка повиновалась ему безукоризненно и радостно; когда чиновники бросились их поздравлять с предстоящей свадьбой; когда они вышли из отдела и направились к лифту, собираясь покинуть Министерство через атриум...

Уже в лифте, который шёл наверх не останавливаясь, несмотря на многочисленные вызовы, профессор сказал:

— Вы справились, мистер Поттер. 

Гарри поднял голову, вглядываясь в лицо Снейпа, прислонившегося к противоположной стене лифтовой кабины. Такие простые слова. Констатация факта. Диагноз его боли. Но ведь от Снейпа ожидать поддержки было невозможно. Прежде. А сейчас она была. Гарри чувствовал, что зыбкий мир обрел точку опоры. То, что этой опорой стал Снейп, выглядело нереально. Но не так страшна мантикора, как... 

Вдруг Гарри увидел все события этого дня с другой стороны, как если бы он смотрел глазами Снейпа, и собственное поведение перестало ему казаться правильным и безупречным.

— Я... ну, в общем, в ателье... и здесь... — смутные мысли, воспоминания и чувства вдруг увязались воедино, и он искренне сказал: — Я не хотел оскорбить вас своим поведением, сэр. Простите меня.

Снейп промолчал. Только пристально посмотрел на Гарри и кивнул головой, будто признавая, что... Гарри так хотелось верить, что взгляд профессора означает именно то, что Гарри почувствовал: Снейп воспринял его извинения, как поступок человека, что идет с ним рядом. Как равного. 

И Гарри понадеялся, что отношение к нему, как к неразумному щенку, канет в лету и больше никогда не вернётся. 

— Думаю, наверху нас ждёт бурная встреча, — негромко заговорил Снейп. — Возможно, будут даже репортеры — я не верю в способность Амбридж промолчать. Я требую от вас одного — спокойствия и взвешенности слов. Если сегодня на вопрос какого-либо журналиста вы скажете хоть что-то нелестное о Министерстве, его главе или его политике — растопчут меня. А затем — вас. Вы понимаете это? Вы понимаете бессмысленность подобных действий? Я могу рассчитывать на вас?

Гарри нахмурился. Нельзя сказать, чтобы он жаждал общаться с журналистами — прошлогоднего опыта хватило. И он понимал правоту Снейпа — полслова против Малфоя от него, Гарри, и именно Снейпа объявят виновным в том, что он не контролирует своего... 

«...юного любовника», — закончил Гарри свою мысль, впервые назвав себя так, окончательно смирившись с тем, что весь мир будет его видеть именно любовником и мужем Снейпа.

— Я вас понял, сэр. Я буду очень послушным мальчиком, — сообщил Гарри с кривоватой усмешкой.

Это был его путь — и со слизеринской змеёй рядом в качестве проводника он не мог быть прямым. Его путь будет извилистым. Но всё равно приведёт туда, куда необходимо. Если в это не верить — то верить во что?

Лифт остановился. Профессор Снейп взял Гарри за руку. 

— Атриум, — объявил невыразительный женский голос, и двери кабинки разъехались.

Атриум был полон. С их появлением воцарилась секундная тишина, а затем множество людей бросилось к ним. С радостью, любопытством, возбуждением на таких разных лицах к ним летела толпа. Но Гарри на них не смотрел. Всё его внимание принадлежало возвышающейся надо всем скульптуре. 

Золотому сияющему истукану — огромному, вздымающему вверх волшебную палочку Гарри Поттеру с идиотской улыбкой на лице.


	15. Ты всё понял, Гарри?

Его спас Снейп. Людское море, пытавшееся поглотить Гарри и утащить с собой, погрузив в захлёбывающуюся восторгом глубину, натолкнулось на несокрушимую чёрную преграду. Снейп сделал шаг вперёд, закрыв Гарри собой, и толпа отхлынула. 

— Тишина! — прокатилось под сводами огромного атриума, перекрыв многоголосый гул.

«По-моему, ему даже _Sonorus_ не потребовался», — подумал Гарри, не испытывая ни малейшего желания выходить вперёд — на расправу толпе — и «наслаждаться» своею славой. 

«Слава — это ещё не всё». Гарри казалось, что тогда, на первом занятии по зельеварению, Снейп проклял его. Потому что вся жизнь Гарри стала доказательством истинности этого утверждения. Известность и публичность стали его бичом. Общение с журналистами — посыпанием ран солью. А чтение о себе в газетах и журналах — собственноручным раздиранием уже чуть подживших ран.

Это он уже проходил. Сразу после Битвы народная любовь к Герою-освободителю была столь необъятной, что бремя её показалось невыносимым. Гарри пришлось настолько тяжело, что решение скрываться от людей стало единственно верным. Они не желали видеть его, Гарри, но жаждали видеть Героя. Требовали от него улыбок до ушей и героических рассказов о дуэли с Волдемортом, признания его потерь и непременного «жизнь продолжается». Он рассказал один раз, другой, третий, а на четвёртый — сдался и ушёл от ответа. И, кажется, не слишком вежливо, но сил терпеть на тот момент уже не осталось. 

Вновь и вновь вспоминать и рассказывать им, тем, кого там не было, тем, кто не понимал, тем, кто не желал знать, что Великая Победа оплачена куда более великой ценой — жизнями его друзей и врагов... Это было нестерпимо. Ему казалось, что множество бесцеремонных рук копается в его сердце, не глядя на то, что оно живое и трепещет, пытаясь избежать чужих прикосновений.

Они хотели празднеств и фейерверков, а он — возможности проститься и отпустить тех, кто ушёл. Просто хотел побыть в тишине. И ему это удалось — ценой года беспамятства.

А теперь всё возвращалось на круги своя: он вновь стоял перед жаждущей толпой, недоумевая, как так произошло, что они не успокоились за целый год. Хотя уродливая золотая статуя наводила на некие подозрения.

Толпа вокруг них притихла. 

— Дамы и господа! — глубокий голос Снейпа притянул к себе абсолютное внимание. Тишина зазвенела. — Счастлив сообщить вам, что мистер Поттер выздоровел и теперь с нами, — единый выдох множества глоток, поднявшийся шум. Снейп поднял руку вверх, и опять всё стихло. — Самое время проявить к нему всю испытываемую нами любовь и благодарность, позволив ответить на вопросы в тишине и спокойствии, — пауза, такая долгая, чтобы до всех дошло сказанное, и: — Надеюсь на ваше понимание... Мистер Гарри Джеймс Поттер.

Открывая Гарри толпе, Снейп отступил вбок и сразу же зашёл ему за спину. Жёсткие ладони уверенно легли на плечи Гарри, чуть сжали, будто желая убедить, что всё будет хорошо — он с этим стихийным бедствием справится, — и чуть подтолкнули вперёд, побуждая сделать хотя бы один шаг. И Гарри подчинился.

Целую минуту стояла напряжённая тишина, и Гарри пытался выдержать взгляд множества глаз единого целостного организма, что вдруг сложился из всех этих людей. Такие разные — люди и полукровки, женщины и мужчины, — внезапно все они потеряли свою индивидуальность, слившись в единую массу — толпу. Казалось, все эти люди даже дышат синхронно, чувствуют синхронно, думают синхронно. И пусть на их лицах радость, восторг, любопытство — даже такие эмоции выносить тяжело. Их единство давило своей мощью. Толпа пугала. 

И потому Гарри, чьи чувства обострились до предела, с благодарностью пил силу, уверенность и поддержку, что щедрым потоком шла от горячих ладоней Снейпа на его плечах. Точка опоры, что Гарри нащупал недавно, внезапно обрела плоть. И отказаться от неё... О, нет! Ни за что! Ему необходима помощь! Снейп ему нужен!

Без его поддержки Гарри останется совсем один, как раньше, а он уже знал, очень хорошо помнил по своим прошлогодним публичным выступлениям, как это — быть одному против всех. Как бы ни принимало его общество — с любовью и восторгом — всё равно он чувствовал себя голым и безоружным против даже небольшой массы людей. Толпа жила по своим законам, и противостоять ей было невероятно тяжело. 

И теперь, когда нашёлся человек, давший ему почувствовать себя не одиноким перед этим людским морем... Или небольшим озером — всё же собравшихся здесь было не так много, как тогда, когда Гарри вручали орден Мерлина... Но всё равно Гарри не собирался отказываться от помощи Снейпа и был искренне ему благодарен. 

А потом раздались аплодисменты. Они нарастали, переходя в овацию и приветственные крики. Колдовские колпаки полетели вверх над толпой. Раздался свист...

Напряжение схлынуло так резко, что у Гарри чуть было не подкосились колени. 

Одна из поддерживающих Гарри ладоней покинула плечо, и люди вокруг успокоились. Ладонь вернулась назад, вновь согрела своим теплом, силой и уверенностью. Гарри почувствовал себя полностью защищённым. Он был не один. О нём заботились. И тот, кто опекал его, знал, что делает: Снейп с лёгкостью управлял толпой. Его защита и поддержка дорогого стоили.

— Мистер Поттер, — затараторила знакомая блондинка из первого ряда, — могу я задать вам вопрос? Рита Скиттер, «Ежедневный Пророк»... — прежде, чем Гарри отреагировал, она уже понеслась дальше: — Вы прекрасно выглядите, мистер Поттер. Как вы себя чувствуете? 

Ладони на плечах слегка двинулись, поглаживая едва заметно, а большие пальцы рук Снейпа неожиданно стали разминать сведённые мышцы спины, надавливая вкруговую. От облегчения у Гарри немного закружилась голова.

— Нормально, мэм, — выдавил он и попытался улыбнуться. — Спасибо.

Большего поощрения журналистам не потребовалось. Его завалили вопросами. Его спрашивали обо всём. И он отвечал, и отвечал, и отвечал. А людское море впитывало всё и жаждало ещё больше. Несколько раз, когда разговор касался сегодняшней политики Министерства, Снейп вмешивался, и одного его недовольного жеста было достаточно, чтобы спрашивающий стушевался и спешил забрать свой вопрос обратно. 

И всё было хорошо — Гарри даже подумал, что так легко ему ни разу не удавалось отделаться, — пока глазастая мисс Скиттер не обратила внимание на руки Снейпа на плечах юного мистера Поттера и не спросила об этом напрямик. 

Впервые Гарри не знал, что сказать. Дыхание перехватило. И слова, что он с лёгкостью находил только что, вдруг куда-то уплыли. 

Кое-кто не преминул воспользоваться его замешательством.

— Объявление должно быть в «Пророке» в следующем номере, на последней странице, — невозмутимо сообщил Снейп. — Но раз вы, Рита, желаете поместить его на первую, я не возражаю...

Наступила пауза. Казалось, все затаили дыхание, выжидая. Журналистка подалась вперёд, пожирая их глазами, её белокурые завитые локоны подрагивали от нетерпения, волшебное перо тряслось над парящим в воздухе пергаментом. Гарри замер, чувствуя, как предательский жар заливает щёки и даже уши.

— Мистер Поттер обручен. Наша с ним свадьба запланирована на двадцать восьмое августа. 

Простые слова взорвали импровизированную пресс-конференцию. Шума и гама стало словно втрое больше. Вспышки колдокамер ослепляли. Гарри почувствовал, как его плечо сжали, словно намекая... пока намекая... И Гарри накрыл ладонь Снейпа своею, повторяя выученный этим утром жест, скользя подушечками пальцев по тыльной стороне изящной руки, прослеживая выдающиеся венки, связки, сухожилия, суставы, косточки. Такая жёсткая сильная рука. Никакой мягкости. И опять кружится голова, и хочется прижаться щекой к этой ладони. Потереться о гладкую тёплую руку. Опереться на человека, что, не меря, дарит своё тепло, чьей властности хочется подчиниться и отдаться опыту и силе этих рук.

На все последующие вопросы отвечал Снейп.

Гарри же пытался бороться с собой. Магия помолвки опять включилась и дурила ему голову. Снейп словно почувствовал его смятение и отодвинулся, дав силы сопротивляться. Он взял Гарри за руку, и они стояли теперь рядом, освещаемые вспышками яркого света — фотографы неистовствовали. Это придало Гарри сил в борьбе за собственный рассудок. 

И всё же желание смотреть на необыкновенный профиль Снейпа не проходило. И Гарри смотрел, вглядывался в резкие черты, запоминая их, впитывая их всей своей сутью. Человек рядом с ним был прекрасен: большой хищный нос, тонкие упрямые губы, высокие скулы, красивый лоб и — о боже! — какие у него невероятные глаза... Будто ночь над бездной — не пускают в себя, сопротивляются. Но свет в них был. Гарри помнил о нём, и желание увидеть его снова сводило с ума...

Господи, опять!

— Министр Магии, лорд Люциус Абраксас Малфой! — под высокими сводами атриума пронёсся усиленный заклинанием голос, и толпа расступилась, пропуская высокого блондина в сверкающей серебряным шитьём синей мантии и его свиту: изящного молодого человека с тонкой папкой в руках (по-видимому, личного помощника) и двух телохранителей в аврорской форме.

Торжественное явление Малфоя народу спасло Гарри, и он наконец смог отвести взгляд и отвлечься от любования Снейпом. Что наснимали журналисты за это время — думать не хотелось. Думать вообще пока было тяжело.

Малфой приблизился, пожал руку Снейпа. Сказал пару слов Гарри — на которые Гарри неопределённо кивнул, но, как видно, этого было вполне достаточно. Историческую встречу Министра с Героем зафиксировали колдокамеры. И тотчас пресс-конференция завершилась — «Время ленча, дамы и господа. Прошу нас извинить!» — а три главных действующих лица зашли в лифт и, к великому огорчению пиршествующей толпы, скрылись с глаз.

Окончательно Гарри пришёл в себя, сидя за накрытым столом. Их действительно пригласили на второй завтрак к Министру, и Гарри помнил, как Снейп ответил согласием за них обоих и вёл его за собой, держа за руку, как тогда, на улице. А магия сверкающим облаком белых мотыльков билась у Гарри в голове. 

Теперь же, сидя напротив своего будущего супруга, отделённый от него поверхностью богато накрытого стола, уставленного прекрасными яствами на изысканном (похоже, французском) волшебном сервизе, он наконец вспомнил, что его голова является вместилищем мозгов, а не местом разведения крылатых насекомых. Но было уже поздно. Гарри знал, что уже завтра все газеты растрезвонят новость о его выздоровлении, о его помолвке и о его... поддержке Министерства. А как же иначе — ведь Гарри принял руку Малфоя на глазах вооружённой колдокамерами и волшебными перьями толпы. Значит, завтра все сделают вывод: Гарри за них, за министерских. Гарри — за Малфоя! Гарри — предатель! Ах ты, книззлова печёнка!

Румянец закипающего гнева расцвёл на его щеках. Но прежде чем он успел высказать своё возмущение бесчестной игрой — ведь если бы не охватившее его безумие, этого бы не произошло! — Снейп, глядя Гарри прямо в глаза, рассудительно сказал:

— Объявить о помолвке прямо сейчас было неплохим ходом. По крайней мере, они получили ответы на свои вопросы, и им есть о чём писать первые дни. А затем натиск репортёров уже не будет таким массовым. Конечно, они захотят взять интервью ещё не раз, но это уже будут личные встречи — один на один. Так будет проще справиться с их назойливым любопытством... 

Его речь ненадолго прервалась: изящная рука отвела прядь чёрных волос, очертив контур уха, и Снейп добавил с улыбкой на лице низким ласкающим голосом: 

— Ты всё понял, Гарри?

«Имя. Он назвал меня по имени», — прочие мысли выскочили из головы Гарри, как пробка из бутылки шампанского. 

Домовой эльф наполнил бокалы присутствующих пузырящимся сверкающим вином и исчез.

Гарри глядел во все глаза на нежную улыбку на губах Снейпа, изменившую его резкие черты до неузнаваемости, и мягкое «Гарри» эхом отдавалось у него внутри, заставляя проклятых бабочек трепетать. Эти бестии что — поселились внутри Гарри навечно?

— Я... — начал он хрипло и остановился в недоумении. Гарри просто не знал, что сказать. Снейп сводил его с ума и безо всякой магии.

— Очень предусмотрительно с твоей стороны, Северус, — произнёс тягучий надменный голос, и Гарри резко повернулся, уставившись на Малфоя. — Убить одним выстрелом... Скольких пушистых белых кроликов ты убил сегодня, _mon ami?_

Малфой, сидевший во главе стола, явно наслаждался ситуацией. Снисходительный взгляд, брошенный им на Гарри, скривившая губы ухмылка, руки, оставившие в покое серебряные столовые приборы, которыми он с изяществом, недоступным Гарри, разделывал перепёлку, прикосновение белоснежной салфетки к блестящим розовым губам, быстрый острый взгляд, доставшийся Снейпу... Малфой играл и наслаждался этим.

И понимание, что здесь играют все, кроме него самого, резко отрезвило Гарри, и желание возмущаться обманом было вырвано из груди с корнем. Не время. И не место. Иначе опять придётся выслушать от Снейпа... много чего. Если останется кого слушать, после того как Малфой уличит во лжи человека, называющего Гарри по имени и вдобавок улыбающегося ему с нежностью, так похожей на настоящую. 

Гарри опустил взгляд, уставившись на содержимое собственной тарелки: его перепёлка — «Ну что за костлявая птица! Насколько же с курицей проще!» — была практически нетронута.

— Ты же знаешь, Люциус, я неплохой охотник. Предпочитаю крупную дичь, а если мелочь, то чтобы много, — рассмеялся Снейп и опять обратился к Гарри необыкновенно мягко и тепло: — Ты понял мою задумку?.. Ответь мне, Гарри.

Гарри поднял голову, глядя на Снейпа. До чего же он странный. Так меняться. Сейчас он ничем не напоминал злобного саркастичного ублюдка. Нет, сейчас перед Гарри был совершенно другой человек — заботливый, внимательный, даже нежный. И хотелось крикнуть в это лицо: «Эй, сколько масок ты носишь?» и «Почему ты не всегда такой?»

Вместо крика Гарри едва слышно проговорил, опустив взгляд и безумно злясь на себя из-за горящих от испытываемого смущения щёк:

— Я всё понял, с... — проклятое «сэр» чуть не вырвалось в самый неподходящий момент, но он успел удержаться и исправиться. Его голос дрогнул, когда он произнёс: — Северус.

Господи! У Амбридж им не пришлось общаться напрямую. Ей было вполне довольно того, что Снейп ввёл Гарри в кабинет, держа за руку. А потом похлопал по плечу. И всё. Здесь же... Всё это сбивало с толку. И сердце трепетало пойманной птицей, хотя кольцо давно успокоилось. 

— Как мило... — это Малфой. В его голосе, как всегда, хрустят осколки льда. От него холодно.

— Вот и хорошо, Гарри, — в голосе Снейпа шипят разогретые докрасна угольки. И тепло.

«Вот и всё. Всё, что от меня потребовалось», — думал Гарри, наблюдая за мужчинами, наконец оставившими его в покое и погрузившимися в беседу. Гарри сначала прислушивался внимательно, но вскоре понял, что это бесполезно. Планирующееся на конец августа посещение Малфоем Франции и проблемы общения с тамошним министерством мало трогали Гарри. И он успокоился, когда понял, что всё — от него больше ничего не потребуют. Стало даже смешно. 

«И это всё? — хотелось закричать. Груда камней размером с высоченную гору с шумом сверзилась с его души куда-то вниз, увлекая за собой все страхи. — И из-за этого я мучился и не спал ночей, ожидая невесть чего? Да это же такая... ерунда!»

Облегчение затопило его, и Гарри залпом выпил щекочущего нёбо сухого кисловатого вина и попытался съесть хоть какой кусок перепёлки. Остальные справились со своими порциями уже давно и за беседой забыли о еде. А Гарри аккуратно отпиливал мясо от тонких костей, пользуясь ножом (в правой руке) и вилкой. Да, было неудобно. Но зачем давать Малфою дополнительный повод посмеяться над ним? И Гарри с улыбкой терзал несчастную птичку. У него было чудесное настроение. Подстать яркому солнцу, заливающему эту изысканную комнату радостным светом.

Потом, слегка утолив голод — «Как можно наесться этим тощим костлявым недоразумением на тарелке? Миссис Уизли готовит не в пример лучше и сытнее!» — с той же расслабленной улыбкой он рассматривал кабинет Министра, краешком сознания отмечая непрекращающееся обсуждение будущего визита во Францию, что почему-то так заботило Министра и Верховного Мага. 

Три волшебных окна на противоположной от Гарри стене выходили в очень ухоженный сад. Там были, словно старательно начерченные циркулем и линейкой, дорожки, посыпанные разноцветным гравием, аккуратно подстриженный изумрудный газон, круглый фонтан, каскад из квадратных прудов с зеленоватой водой, клумбы на ножках — идеальный порядок, подобный тому, что всегда можно было заметить в причёске и одежде лорда Малфоя. На волю свободолюбивой природы не оставили ничего — все деревья и кусты были фигурно подстрижены и превращены то в шары, то в конусы, то ещё в какие геометрические формы. В таком саду и прогуливаться было бы как-то неуютно — на вкус Гарри, крнечно. Зато облака, несущиеся по лазоревому небу, наслаждались абсолютной свободой и принимали те формы, что им самим были угодны. Вот это Гарри нравилось. Было приятно сознавать, как на самом деле коротки длинные малфоевские руки. 

Гарри усмехнулся. И принялся разглядывать сам кабинет, не беспокоясь показаться излишне любопытным и повертеть головой в разные стороны. Как и сад, тот тоже был крайне аккуратно прибран и выглядел напыщенным и роскошным. Стены затянуты изумрудно-зелёной мерцающей на свету тканью. Высокий потолок с лепниной, в центре которого висит шикарная люстра с множеством свечей. На полу — очень светлый серебристо-серый ковер. Мебель забавная — вся резная, с завитушками, на гнутых ножках. Всего один рабочий стол — на котором ни одной бумаги, но есть письменный прибор и серебряный канделябр: полуобнажённая девушка держит перекладину с семью свечами. Стоило Гарри задержать взгляд, как она улыбнулась ему лукаво и встряхнула серебряными волосами. Гарри поспешил отвернуться. 

На стенах очень много портретов. И никого, кого бы Гарри знал или хоть когда-нибудь видел, за исключением одного: самый большой портрет в самой роскошной раме на самом почётном месте изображал главного недруга всех хогвартских лет — Драко Люциуса Малфоя. Он единственный из всех портретов в комнате не двигался. Нарисованный юноша показался Гарри старше, чем помнилось по школе, светлые волосы были длиннее, а взгляд — холодным, самоуверенным и невообразимо наглым. Да, как видно, высокое положение отца добавило Малфою-младшему чувства превосходства... Гарри хмыкнул своим мыслям — и раньше Драко Малфоя милым мальчиком никто бы не назвал.

Его ленивые размышления прервал поданный невидимым эльфом великолепный десерт: пирог из тонких слоёв сливочно-жёлтого теста с пышными творожными прослойками и шапкой взбитых сливок сверху, увенчанный вишнями и нарезанной на кусочки свежей клубникой. Он таял во рту. Ничего вкуснее Гарри за всю свою жизнь не ел.

Кулинарному шедевру воздали должное все присутствующие.

Жизнь продолжалась — игра продолжалась. Снейп вновь обратился к нему по имени, с теплотой в голосе рассказывая, какие восхитительные десерты подавали в Малфой-меноре каждый день в бытность его отдыха там. И Гарри ему даже что-то отвечал, всё ещё удушливо краснея от смущения и злясь на себя за это. А Малфой наслаждался, принимая комплименты на свой счет. Потом все пересели в низкие кресла у окна, и подали кофе — в малюсеньких, словно игрушечных, чашечках. Горечи этого абсолютно чёрного напитка позавидовали бы даже целебные зелья. Снейп добродушно подшучивал над скривившимся от невыносимого вкуса Гарри. Потом говорил с Малфоем о делах. Гарри слушал вполуха, наблюдая за облаками за окном. В общем и целом казалось, что все здесь довольны и счастливы, и составляют одну большую дружную семью. 

Иллюзия разбилась, натолкнувшись на резко раскрывшуюся дверь и звонкий возглас:

— Отец!

Гарри вскочил.

Его вечный соперник замер в дверях, разглядывая всех, натолкнулся взглядом на Гарри, и его губы скривила мерзкая ухмылка.

— О, какой сюрприз! Гарри Поттер — наш вечный Герой — приветствует меня стоя. Какая честь!

Раздалось фырканье двух Малфоев. А Гарри, корящего себя за то, что вскочил, как идиот, и собиравшегося исправить свою ошибку, плюхнувшись назад в кресло, поддержали уверенные руки вставшего Снейпа. Профессор шагнул к Гарри, обнял за талию, притянул к себе поближе. Взвившийся гнев остудило горячее дыхание и вкрадчивый голос над ухом: 

— И тебе добрый день, Драко.

— Добрый день, господа. Здравствуй, отец, — бледные скулы младшего Малфоя заметно порозовели.

Гарри решил, что оно того стоило. Ради того, чтобы увидеть смущение на высокомерном лице мелкого поганца стоило потерпеть ожегшие сквозь тонкую шёлковую ткань ладони Снейпа, властно легшие на живот Гарри, и тепло жёсткого худого тела, прижавшегося к нему сзади. И он решил, что даже мало заплатил, когда Снейп, играя словами, как истинный профессионал, заставил Драко Малфоя поздравить их с предстоящей свадьбой, пожелать им всего самого хорошего в дальнейшей совместной жизни и повертеться, как на днях извивался угорь на сковородке миссис Уизли, пытаясь убедить всех в том, что его отношение к Гарри впредь будет исключительно уважительным и дружеским. 

Увы, но это оказалось не всё. Пока Снейп хвалил ум и воспитание Драко его отцу, предварительно разомкнув горячие объятия и оставив наконец Гарри в покое, мяч переместился с половины поля противника и оказался в опасной близости от незащищенных ворот Гарри. Младший Малфой, улыбаясь, с насмешкой в наглых глазах, решительно подошёл к нему и протянул руку для рукопожатия.

— Гарри, надеюсь, наши разногласия остались в прошлом. 

Время словно остановилось. Гарри мельком глянул на протянутую ему (Лживую! И она не могла быть иной!) руку, оценил издёвку, притаившуюся в глазах мило улыбающегося Малфоя, бросил взгляд на резко замолчавших мужчин и на своей шкуре почувствовал ожоги от сочетания противоположностей его истинных желаний и требуемого Снейпом разумного поведения, которым Гарри обещал ему платить за помощь. 

И Гарри заплатил. Сполна. Вся накопленная радость, свитая из солнечного света, бывшего не более чем иллюзией волшебного окна, тепла и нежности лицедействующего Снейпа и собственного поспешного суждения о лёгкости своей роли, оказалась смыта под холодным душем из вползшей в его жизнь лжи.

Он пожал протянутую ему руку. Сжал прохладную ладонь, потряс два раза, как положено, и отпустил. И почувствовал себя так, словно через это рукопожатие подхватил заразную болезнь — такой холод сковал его сердце. И на душе стало мерзко.

Принимать придуманную любовь было легко — в исполнении Снейпа она казалась такой настоящей. А вот наступать на собственное горло, чтобы казаться нормальным в этой искусно украшенной яме с клубком извивающихся, борющихся между собой змей... 

— Драко. Пусть наша искренность будет взаимной, — сказал Гарри глухо, и слизеринский гадёныш отступил. 

«Что — съел? — позлорадствовал Гарри, возвращая Малфою лучезарную улыбку, но его самого это не утешило. — Тошно. Как же мне тошно!»

«Почему вы не оставите меня в покое?» — но осквернённая ладонь уже попала во власть сильных пальцев неслышно подошедшего Снейпа.

— Я горжусь тобой, Гарри, — прошептал глубокий тяжёлый голос почти, но не совсем Гарри на ухо. Ровно настолько не совсем, чтобы хватило услышать младшему Малфою. 

Гаденькая ухмылка тотчас сбежала с малфоевских розовых губ. Он словно собирался что-то сказать, но так и не решился. Взгляд, которым он наградил Снейпа, был полон равнодушия, а губы плотно сжаты.

— Я хочу попросить тебя, Драко, — заговорил Снейп негромко. — Раз уж вы с Гарри помирились, то тебе не составит труда представить его должным образом своим друзьям. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы Гарри оценил то, — последовало лёгкое пожатие пальцев пойманной в плен руки, — что предлагает ему весь мир, во всём его разнообразии, избавившись от устаревших представлений межфакультетской школьной вражды. 

«Что он делает? Почему он не посоветовался со мной? Хорошо, он никогда не советовался, но почему не предупредил? Да я бы никогда не согласился на это!..»

— С удовольствием, Северус. Как только представится подходящий случай, — Малфой усмехнулся, и его глаза сверкнули, — или я его создам сам. Тем более моё возвращение из турне по континенту следует отпраздновать.

«Да он специально! Чтобы я не мог отказаться! Зачем он так со мной? Да во что же я вляпался!..»

— Несомненно, Драко, — подхватил старший Малфой, подходя к ним поближе и опуская руку на плечо сына. Младший выглядел на фоне отца его более молодой копией: семейное сходство, жесты, мимика, даже одежда была похожей — такой же шикарной, расшитой серебром и синей. — Мы устроим званый вечер в честь твоего возвращения домой. И присутствие на балу мистера Поттера будет весьма желательно. Первый официальный выход в свет после выздоровления и помолвки...

«Господи! Ну почему я всегда вляпываюсь в самое...» 

— Вы будете почетными гостями... — продолжил мысль отца любезно улыбающийся Малфой-младший.

Степень вляпывания в малопривлекательную субстанцию резко возросла: Гарри только представил себе огромный зал, полный молодых и старых слизеринцев, которым он будет представлен как «невеста» Снейпа... Боже, встреча с акромантулами в Запретном Лесу была и то легче, проще и приятнее. Да и перспективы остаться в живых в том случае были много выше.

— Не так ли, Северус? Это будет удачная возможность убить много белых пушистых кроликов одновременно. Всё, как ты любишь, _mon ami_.

Слова старшего Малфоя, глядящего на Снейпа с благожелательной улыбкой, произвели на Гарри странное впечатление. Он вдруг ощутил собственное родство с милыми длинноухими зверьками. А рука Снейпа, что цепко держала его ладонь, показалась рукой человека, что кормит глупого кролика зеленью и морковкой вовсе не из альтруистических соображений. 

— Не так ли, Гарри? Это будет весьма познавательно, — подражая отцу, процедил младший Малфой, глядя на Гарри с довольной усмешкой. 

Гарри ответил взглядом: «Я тебе не по зубам, хорёк!» И получил в ответ выразительное движение светлой брови: «Что, правда?»

— Великолепная мысль, — одобрил Снейп высказанные обоими Малфоями идеи и сжал руку Гарри.

Гарри прикрыл глаза на мгновенье, пережидая вспышку ярости, которую никак нельзя было выпустить наружу, и которая сжигала остатки терпения внутри. Руку сдавили уже вовсе неделикатно. 

«Выйдем отсюда — я тебе всё выскажу!» — подумал Гарри и растянул губы в очень радостной улыбке.

— Буду счастлив посетить такое знаменательное событие.

Драко Малфой посмотрел на Гарри как-то странно. Снейп погладил по руке и отпустил.

Ещё несколько томительных минут, когда Гарри казалось, что дружеские посиделки в змеином гнезде не кончатся никогда. Но наконец-таки им пожелали доброго пути, расставшись так вежливо и «тепло», что Гарри с тоской вспомнил о зимней хогвартской мантии и горячем чае с малиновым вареньем. 

— _Аu revoir!_ — напутствовал их лорд Малфой, чья нежная забота простиралась даже до того, чтобы проводить гостей до двери. Сын ничем не отставал от отца — без умолку болтал по-французски, обращаясь попеременно то к Снейпу, то к Гарри, который не понимал ни единого его слова и в ответ улыбался — стиснув зубы — и терпел... 

У самой двери, даже и не думая скрывать крайнюю степень довольства, Люциус Малфой произнёс: 

— И передай мои приветствия и пожелания всяческих благ твоему старику, Северус. И удачи... вам обоим. Она вам понадобится, — и хищно улыбнулся, словно в предвкушении... Вот только чего — непонятно.

Напряжённый взгляд Снейпа, рука, что сдавила ладонь Гарри чуть сильнее, как только Малфой упомянул «старика»... Быть «невестой» на змеином балу — не самое страшное?


	16. И что же мне делать?

Гарри остановился на последней ступеньке скрипучей лестницы, заслышав голоса мистера и миссис Уизли, доносящиеся из кухни. Ему не было нужды входить, чтобы во всех подробностях представить себе, что происходит сейчас за неплотно прикрытой дверью: ведь каждый вечер, изо дня в день он становился свидетелем и участником повторяющихся сценок семейных трапез в Норе. Менялся только реквизит — миссис Уизли баловала домашних разнообразными и неизменно вкусными блюдами. А вот разговоры за столом всегда велись одни и те же. 

И Гарри знал наверняка, что в эту самую минуту хозяйка потчует мужа чем-то вкусным, расспрашивает о делах на работе, смеётся, а мистер Уизли шуршит газетой и отвечает ей невпопад. На уютной кухне, как и всегда, горит очаг и множество свечей, тепло и пахнет всевозможными вкусностями. Там хорошо. Там легко забыть обо всех проблемах и неурядицах. Там шутки и болтовня заглушают тихий голос беспокойства о настоящем и будущем, и необыкновенно соблазнительно отложить печальные размышления на так никогда и не настающее потом.

Гарри решительно повернул в безлюдную, даже в тёплый августовский вечер прохладную гостиную, погружённую в тишину и сумрак. Ему надо было подумать.

Не прошло и четверти часа, как его одиночество прервали. Присоединившаяся к нему Гермиона — гость незваный, но желанный — заняла место на диване напротив, помолчала немного, улыбнулась... И как-то незаметно, само собой, они разговорились, и Гарри рассказал ей в подробностях события этого длинного и мучительного дня.

— И что было потом? — спросила Гермиона. — Как вы поговорили, Гарри? 

Гарри устроился поудобнее в возмущённо заскрипевшем кресле: оно (мозги из ваты, а всё равно туда же лезет — учить) считало абсолютно недопустимыми попытки забираться в него с ногами — но как откажешь гостю? И, натужно заскрипев в знак крайнего недовольства поведением вихрастого мальчишки, кресло невнятно заворчало: «Всё же какая молодежь пошла нынче: ничего не умеют! Никакого понимания, никакой ласки! Нет, чтоб погладить по обивке нежно, бережно. Тогда б и к тебе в ответ со всею душою, сердечно, так бы извернулось, изогнулось, чтоб и спине стало удобно и отдохнул бы на славу... А на нет — и суда нет!» И обиженное кресло погрузилось в воспоминания: «Бывали ж люди...» — больше не обращая внимания на ворочающегося гостя и решительно притворившись неживым, маггловским, бездушным...

Гарри уставился на яркий огонёк свечи на маленьком столике. Вроде бы и дверь в гостиную закрыта, и окна, но сквозняк по комнате гуляет. Вон, как пламя трепещет, беспокоится, пригибается так низко, ускользает от холодного вездесущего ветра, что чуть ещё — и погаснет, оставив их с Гермионой в темноте. 

Воспоминания о процессе объяснений со Снейпом на тему: «Как вы смеете навязывать мне дружбу со слизеринцами? Я сам решаю с кем мне общаться!.. Бал? Я туда ни за что не пойду!.. Что за старик? И почему Малфой так злорадствовал?.. Да, а ещё...» — были далеко не радужные. 

Во-первых, стоило Снейпу оказаться подальше от кабинета Малфоя, как от его томящей нежности и предупредительной заботы не осталось ни следа: профессор с лёгкостью вернул свой родной, до боли знакомый и привычный образ невыносимого ублюдка. Во-вторых, Снейп опять требовал к себе особого отношения: говори ему «сэр», да вежливо, да выдержанно, да не повышай голос, да так, да растак... «Пользуйтесь хоть иногда своими собственными мозгами, Поттер. Иначе они мхом порастут!» — пришлось проглотить и не пикнуть, хотя хотелось в ответ сказать так много. Ну и в-третьих, Снейп был абсолютно прав. 

Это и было самое противное.

Перед глазами возник образ Снейпа, в ответ на возмущённые вопли Гарри в сердцах бросившего: «Поттер, вы идиот!» Что ужасно, Гарри был согласен с этим мнением профессора. Сейчас. И всё равно было до глубины души обидно.

А тогда было вовсе нелегко согласиться с тем, что навязанное общение со слизеринцами — это то, что Гарри необходимо. 

— Вы, мистер Поттер, сидя в Норе и общаясь только со старыми «удобными» друзьями, ничему не научитесь. Желаете влиять на общество — извольте учесть, что это самое общество, его элита, те люди, от которых хоть что-то зависит, вхожи в дом Малфоев. Там и только там вам следует с ними познакомиться. Узнать их лучше. Понять их. Стать «своим»... А то собрались сражаться, а противника своего в глаза не видели!

И Гарри пришлось промолчать. Проглотить горькую правду: он опять поспешил с выводами, понял Снейпа неверно. А тот был прав. Опять был прав!.. Но стать «своим» для бывших Пожирателей! Какой же он невыносимый...

Думать об этом было больно. «Я крайне разочарован вашей бестолковостью, мистер Поттер» после «Я горжусь тобой, Гарри» жгло калёным железом, и обидно было до слез. 

— Вы ведь хвалили меня там, у Малфоя! — эти слова не должны были прозвучать, но сорвались с языка. А поймать их... Кто в силах ухватить ветер за хвост?

Гарри припомнил гримасу Снейпа, скривившую его бледную физиономию. Его уничижающие слова, тихие, ядовитые:

— Там было за что. А здесь... Я и не подозревал, мистер Поттер, что вы приберегли всю свою глупость для нашего личного разговора...

Гарри сжал кулаки, ногти впились в ладони. Даже воспоминание уязвляло до глубины души. Тогда же он был на грани. Хотелось удушить кого-то: Снейпа или себя — не столь важно. 

Самое удивительное, что Снейп в тот момент отступил. Не стал добивать Гарри, хотя мог. И даже не потребовал извинений, хотя любимое им «сэр» Гарри забыл произнести в половине случаев. 

Зато потребовал кое-что другое.

— Выводы, мистер Поттер, — спокойный голос и непроницаемый взгляд Снейпа, мгновение назад изводившего Гарри своими язвительными насмешками, сбивали с толку. — Я хочу услышать от вас ясные и четкие выводы, которые вы сделали из нашего разговора. 

Ну какие могут быть выводы, когда внутри всё клокочет от ярости и обиды?

Но Снейп всё же заставил его рассуждать вслух, поправлял его, подталкивал, мучил и издевался над ним, без ножа резал ехидными словами и холодным взглядом. Но добился-таки от Гарри:

— Я должен спросить себя: какой результат принесут мои действия. Потом делать выводы.

И в ответ Гарри получил резкое, грубое, нехотя вырвавшееся сквозь зубы:

— Хорошо, Поттер! 

Это была его, кровью и потом заработанная, награда: Снейп его похвалил. И небо не упало на землю. И кабинет главы Визенгамота остался невредим. Хотя являлся свидетелем истинного чуда. Только вот чудеса чудесам рознь. Так казалось тому, чье сердце испило «горжусь тобой, Гарри» и было целиком и полностью отравлено этими немыслимыми словами.

И теперь Гарри не знал, что ответить Гермионе. Да, он поговорил со Снейпом. Да, он получил ответы на свои вопросы. И да, он получил от Снейпа даже больше, чем ожидал. Но приятным сам процесс назвать было невозможно: Гарри получил результат, но за какую цену!

Как же он устал! От всего... От всех...

С невеселой кривой улыбкой он наконец ответил Гермионе:

— Я поговорил с ним. И согласился с его доводами. Он не заставляет меня любить Малфоя и его подпевал, он требует, чтобы я их узнал, понял — кто есть кто, разобрался с их целями, вник в ситуацию. И только потом придёт моя очередь... играть на разведанном поле. 

Гермиона неуверенно поёрзала на диване, словно ища место поудобнее, но, как и Гарри, ей это не удалось. 

— Я не хотела тебя огорчать... Но ты — мой лучший друг и врать тебе я не стану... — наконец она посмотрела Гарри в лицо, и взгляды их встретились. — Только не обижайся, Гарри! — выпалила она. — Но разве ты ждал от него другого ответа? 

Гарри только сильнее скукожился в кресле. А что было говорить? Что начал спорить со Снейпом, вовсе не ожидая его ответов, а пытаясь убедить профессора в том, что тот не вправе требовать от него, Гарри, делать то, что ему вовсе делать не хочется... 

— Извини... — начала Гермиона, но Гарри не дал ей продолжить.

— Не беспокойся об этом. Он мне уже всё объяснил — чего я хотел добиться своими выступлениями, — и глухо попросил: — Я уже всё понял, Гермиона. Не стоит об этом...

«Вы хотели получить ответы? Или повозмущаться тем, что жизнь к вам несправедлива? Говорите, мистер Поттер! И не вздумайте себе лгать!..» — Гарри прикрыл глаза рукой, стыдясь жгучих слов Снейпа, что острыми шипами впились ему в душу и до сих пор кололи безо всякой жалости.

Внезапно к руке Гарри прикоснулась тёплая ладонь, погладила успокаивающе: Гермиона перебралась к нему поближе, усевшись на маленькую скамеечку у кресла. 

— Ты всему научишься, Гарри. Не расстраивайся. У тебя всё получится, — убеждала она его. 

— Мне ещё учиться и учиться... — прошептал Гарри.

— Ты так к этому относишься... Так по-взрослому... Я горжусь тобой, Гарри! — вот здесь никто не играл. Гермиона была настоящей, искренней, честной. И её слова... Не было никакой нужды гадать, где правда, а где притворство. 

Гарри вздохнул, принимая тёплое дружеское рукопожатие. Как же хорошо знать, что в тебя верят!

Мучило другое: Гарри хотелось, чтобы те слова, что прозвучали не звонким девичьим голосом, а горячим хрипловатым шёпотом, тоже были правдивы. Глупое желание, но оно уже поселилось на самой глубине души Гарри и вовсю питалось абсурдными надеждами и безумными непроизносимыми мечтами. 

— И это всё? Вы поговорили у него в кабинете во второй раз, и ты сразу вернулся домой? — спросила Гермиона немного погодя.

— Если бы... — голос Гарри прозвучал устало и глухо. — Потом мы отправились в Гринготтс. Оформили невообразимую кучу бумаг. Я полюбовался на свои деньги, мантию-невидимку, карту мародеров и собственноручно закрыл хранилище до дня своего совершеннолетия.

Гарри тяжко вздохнул, вспоминая утраченные, почти что украденные Министерством сокровища. Теперь они под замком лежали в гоблин-банке и, если не появится такая же предприимчивая компания, как их с Роном и Гермионой, должны будут дождаться того счастливого часа, когда проклятое Министерство разрешит ему распоряжаться своими собственными вещами. 

Спор по поводу мантии и карты Гарри выиграть не удалось — Снейп категорически запретил ему пользоваться этими предметами в Хогвартсе и фактически приказал положить их в хранилище. Никакие доводы на профессора не подействовали — почему-то тот был уверен, что мантия-невидимка и карта Гарри могут понадобиться только для школьных шалостей.

Гермиона зачем-то уточнила:

— Он отдал тебе твою мантию?

— Я её закрыл в Гринготтсе. Так что не знаю — наверное, можно считать, что отдал. Хранилище-то моё. А что?

— Ну... Я боялась, что он её вообще никогда не отдаст... — поймав вопросительный взгляд Гарри, порозовевшая Гермиона затараторила: — Не сердись, пожалуйста. Это было всего один раз. Мы хранили мантию и карту в Норе — специально забрали из твоего сундука, чтобы министерские до неё не добрались, когда тебя решили перевезти в больничное крыло Хогвартса. А тут... Мы очень хотели тебя увидеть. Мадам Помфри караулила тебя так рьяно, никого не пускала к тебе. По приказу Снейпа. Говорили, он на тебе какие-то зелья испытывает — то ли пытается разбудить, то ли, наоборот, травит. Вот мы и взяли карту и мантию в Хогвартс. И сразу, как только приехали, отправились тебя проведать, выяснить, что с тобой... Пошли ночью, с картой, под мантией. Он нас поймал, — призналась она обречённо. — Мы по карте ещё посмотрели, что он у себя... Только к тебе — и он тут как тут. Перепугал нас до смерти. Карту и мантию забрал. А тебя проведывать разрешил. Вот так всё и произошло... — завершила Гермиона свой рассказ, вконец смутившись.

— Не расстраивайся так. Я бы поступил точно также, — сказал Гарри после продолжительного молчания. И решительно закрыл тему, продолжив свой грустный рассказ о посещении Григоттса. А конкретно о том, как Снейп ругался с гоблинами, которые хотели взыскать с Гарри стоимость украденного дракона и ремонта.

— Долгая же у них память. Но спорить со Снейпом... — Гарри хмыкнул и покачал головой. — Да, спорить со Снейпом им даже начинать не стоило. Никаких шансов. 

У любого в споре со Снейпом нет никаких шансов — Гарри в этом вопросе мог считать себя экспертом. Единственная возможность переспорить зельевара — это убедить его в своей правоте. А сделать это, не лопнув от злости, переполнившись выливающимся из уст Снейпа сарказмом и ехидством — задача архисложная. Осознание, что Гарри удалось эту сложнейшую задачу решить, было единственным приятным моментом насыщенного событиями дня. 

Дверь в гостиную открылась, пугая притаившиеся по углам тени ярким светом из холла.

— Ну что — не пора ли завершить военный совет? — добродушно улыбающаяся миссис Уизли вытирала руки о передник. — Всё уже на столе. Пошли ужинать — пока не остыло. Рон уже вернулся с работы. Так что давайте-ка за стол. Потом поболтаете.

Так — приходом миссис Уизли, позвавшей их к столу — закончилось долгое обсуждение. Очень плодотворное обсуждение — Гарри чувствовал, что ему было необходимо всё кому-нибудь рассказать, чтобы попытаться разобраться в хитросплетениях событий этого дня. И пусть не всё было понятно, но всё же после этого разговора он почувствовал себя намного увереннее. В голове всё улеглось, и Гарри знал, что ему делать дальше.

Так этот долгий утомительный день подошёл к концу. Единственным нерешённым остался вопрос «о крышечке сахарницы». Но на него некому было отвечать — как оказалось, Чарли уехал в свой строящийся центр по разведению драконов ещё утром. Так что за столом они собрались своей всегдашней компанией. Только каждый раз, когда чья-то рука тянулась за сахаром, Гарри чувствовал легкий укол досады... Да, именно досады. Хорошо всё же было бы поговорить с Чарли и не чувствовать и тени сомнения: быть третьим лишним категорически не хотелось. 

Гарри желал окончательно удостовериться, что Чарли сказал ему правду.

* * *

Сквозь сон доносился какой-то шум, но Гарри даже не пошевелился — сил не было. Он лишь засопел громче, игнорируя всех и вся. И поплатился за это.

Филин, что залетел в окно спальни и пытался своим громким уханьем разбудить человека уже очень долгое, по мнению птицы, время, был настоящим наглецом. Оглушительно хлопая крыльями, он приземлился, нет — прикроватился, нет — этот недостойный и тяжеленный любитель крыс и мышей причеловечился. Крылатая бестия спикировала прямо на спящего Гарри и вдобавок вцепилась в одеяло чрезвычайно острыми когтями, порвав его и достав до беззащитного живота.

Так что жаловаться наглецу не пристало — хорошо было и то, что Гарри, схватившийся за волшебную палочку, едва выпрыгнув из кровати, не заавадил его. Разбуженный бесчеловечной выходкой выродка из славного семейства почтовых сов, Гарри всего-навсего обездвижил невоспитанную птицу. И теперь филин лежал, словно чучело, раскинув негнущиеся крылья на добрую половину развороченной постели. Хозяину этого недоумка стоило бы задуматься о том, чтобы оставить его в таком состоянии навечно: раз уж красавцу не досталось положенное количество мозгов. 

Филин лишь сверкнул своими огромными немигающими глазами, когда Гарри безо всяких церемоний отвязал письмо от мощной когтистой лапы. Когти производили впечатление, и Гарри нервно потёр свой живот. 

«Вот же бестолочь! Откуда же ты на мою голову взялся?!» — но знакомый почерк корреспондента разрешил все вопросы.  
 _  
Мистер Поттер!  
Наши планы на завтра меняются.   
Вы будете представлены моему прадеду — Ангелиусу Принцу, эсквайру. В связи с этим вам следует должным образом подготовиться к предстоящему визиту и ожидать меня в Норе в половине десятого утра.   
Рекомендую вам надеть ту мантию, что мы приобрели сегодня. И позаботьтесь о своей прическе. Мистер Принц крайне негативно относится к неряшливости, необязательности, неаккуратности, бесцеремонности.   
Мадам Малкин вы посетите позже и в другой компании.  
Леди Малфой предложила вам помощь в выборе фасонов одежды, и я принял её более чем любезное предложение за вас. Не забудьте должным образом поблагодарить её при личной встрече. Время визита к мадам Малкин леди Малфой сообщит вам письмом. Оставляю вас в этом вопросе целиком и полностью её попечению.   
Думаю, мне нет нужды напоминать о необходимости соблюдения этикета, а также безукоризненной вежливости и предупредительности по отношению к Первой Леди, должном уважении к её советам и изысканному вкусу.  
Северус Снейп.  
P.S. Отвечать не нужно. Просто отошлите сову назад. Мне сообщат о её возвращении в совятню Малфой-мэнор.  
_  
Гарри перечитал письмо трижды. Потом посмотрел на часы — ещё не было девяти. В Норе так рано не ложились. Да и он обычно не заваливался спать в такое детское время. А то — заснул крепко, не чувствуя ни рук, ни ног, как упавшее яблоко или груша: сегодняшний день был безжалостен не меньше ветра, срывающего с ветки созревший плод. 

Взмахом волшебной палочки Гарри освободил от заклятия наглую птицу, и та недовольно заухала, потопталась по его кровати и, мстительно разодрав пододеяльник, с видом обиженным и оскорблённым вылетела в окно. Филин явно считал себя правым — не век же ему ухать над ухом безухого мальчишки. Скоро уже луна взойдёт, а кому охота пропускать лучшее время для ловли вкуснейших и сочнейших мышей? А сколько ещё до дома добираться?

* * *

— Вот такое письмо, — закончил читать Гарри и спрятал пергамент в карман мантии.

Рон и Гермиона, обнявшись, сидели на заправленной кровати, а Гарри примостился в единственном кресле, втиснутом между столом и шкафом в маленькой комнате на пятом этаже.

— Вы знаете что-нибудь об этом Ангелиусе Принце? Может, слышали? — с надеждой поинтересовался Гарри. Сонливость как рукой сняло: и письмо, и почтальон постарались. — Не знаю, чего ждать от этой встречи. Такое чувство... Беспокойство какое-то дурацкое... Смотрины! — выплюнул он мерзкое слово. — И кажется мне почему-то, что дедуля этот... 

«...крайне негативно относится к неряшливости, необязательности, неаккуратности, бесцеремонности...» — вспомнилось Гарри, и он поёжился. Предчувствия были малоприятные, если не сказать хуже. Тошно стало, стоило только представить себе величественного старика, с ехидцей и пренебрежением вразумляющего своего правнука: «Разве невоспитанный мальчишка Поттер достоин стоять рядом с отпрыском древнего рода Принцев?» 

— ...может и своего правнука переплюнуть по части темперамента, — продолжил Гарри хмурясь. — Иначе бы Снейп меня не предупреждал. Так ведь?

Ответа Гарри ждал от Гермионы и смотрел прямо на неё, но получил его от Рона. Даже удивительно, в последнее время между ними как-то не заладилось, и Гарри сомневался, стоит ли говорить обо всём открыто. Но вызвать Гермиону вниз одну, чтобы обсудить всё в их штабе — гостиной на первом этаже — было как-то неловко. И, поднявшись наверх, он принял предложение Гермионы, устроился в скрипучем кресле и, немного смущаясь, прочитал вслух полученное от Снейпа письмо обоим своим старым друзьям.

Это оказалось верным решением.

— Я кое-что слышал о нем, и если ты хочешь... — заговорил Рон неуверенно, словно сомневаясь, станет ли Гарри его слушать.

Зря сомневался — Гарри аж подался вперёд от нетерпения, сверкая глазами и торопя: 

— Конечно, хочу! 

Ободренный Рон продолжил уже веселее:

— Чарли Биллу рассказывал, а я случайно слышал... — рыжеволосый запнулся, покраснел, посмотрел на Гарри каким-то провинившимся щенячьим взглядом. — Мама говорила, что Чарли тебе всё о них со Снейпом объяснил. Да?

— Объяснил, — буркнул Гарри. Выкрикнуть приятелю в лицо, что такие вещи они не имели права от него скрывать, хотелось до невозможности. Но тогда шансы узнать что-то будут потеряны, и Гарри, поморщившись, но разумно рассудив, что криком всё равно ничего не добьёшься, милостиво разрешил: — Ты говори, Рон. Я в курсе.

Рон смущённо кивнул и, собравшись с мыслями, зачастил:

— Так вот. Чарли рассказывал, что этот старик — единственный живой родственник Снейпа. Он — его пра— неизвестно какой пра— дедушка — страшно древний старик. Якобы, Снейп познакомился с ним только после того, как стал главой Визенгамота. Старый Принц с ним сам связался и пригласил на разговор. В общем, они как-то между собой договорились. Принц проглотил то, что папаша Снейпа — маггл, и признал его своим наследником, а Снейп теперь обязан относиться к старику, как к главе рода. Ну, советоваться там... То есть они теперь семья. 

— Быть наследником целого рода — это очень... — Гермиона не смогла подобрать слов, но Гарри её и так понял. Чего уж! Понятно, что это — быть наследным принцем Принцев.

— Какой Снейп сам, такой у него и старикан, — продолжал рассказывать Рон. — Жуткий тип. Древний — старше Дамблдора, высокомерный — Малфою и не снилось, злобный — как мантикора в брачный период... Жутчайший старикан... А ещё Чарли сказал, что тот был бы в первых рядах Пожирателей, если бы смог вынести, что Волдеморт — полукровка. Он фанатичный борец за чистоту крови... У Чарли выпытывал обо всех родственниках по прямой линии до седьмого колена, пока Снейп его не утихомирил... Ну, то есть не то что бы утихомирил — на себя внимание отвлёк. Чарли сказал, что старый Принц только что огнём не плевался, поминая свою дуру-внучку, связавшуюся с магглом... Так что Снейп ушёл, хлопнув дверью, и Чарли с собой утащил, — Рон развел руками. — Жаль, конечно, но Снейп вроде как потом со стариком помирился, уже без Чарли. Тот больше старого Принца не видел... Только не думай, что он по нему очень скучал! — попытался пошутить Рон, но Гарри лишь тяжело вздохнул. 

— И что же мне делать? — спросил Гарри в расстроенных чувствах. 

— А что тебе делать? — попыталась утешить его Гермиона. — Это Снейпу стоит волноваться, как он тебя своему прародителю представит. 

Волноваться Гарри, может, и не стоило. Другой вопрос, что не волноваться почему-то не получалось.


	17. Значит, вот для чего я вам понадобился?

Оглушительный хлопок — и вот уже сдвинувшийся, смазанный мир обрёл чёткие очертания. Гарри распахнул глаза, недоумённо оглядываясь вокруг. Его удивление было так велико, что он даже не заметил, как Снейп отпустил его, освободив из крепких объятий.

Описанные ему раздражённым «увидите сами» фамильные земли Принцев производили сильное впечатление. Да, Гарри уж точно не ожидал, что конечным пунктом их путешествия окажется лес. Нет, не так — не просто какой-то там лес, а Лес с большой буквы. Высокий, давящий, таинственный... Огромные сосны, чьи толстые стволы покрывали лишайники и мох, росли столь густо, что солнце было не в силах порваться сквозь густую хвою их сомкнутых крон. Гарри знал, что там, наверху, — голубое небо, белые облака и всё залито ярким солнечным светом. Но здесь, внизу, утро так и не наступило. И, похоже, не собиралось наступать вовсе, не желая даже на мгновение посетить это неприветливое царство вечных сумерек и ночи. 

Для полноты картины «самому мрачному месту на свете» не хватало мертвенной тишины. И Гарри искренне порадовался птичьему щебетанию и скрипу мерно покачивающихся на ветру деревьев. Беззаботные трели многочисленных птах, живущих в высоких кронах, успокаивали. Так же как и далёкий едва слышный невнятный гул.

Гарри с силой втянул носом воздух. Точно, к стойкому запаху прелой земли, влажной древесины и грибов явственно примешивался солёный дух невидимого моря.

Гарри оглянулся. Его спутник тёмной молчаливой тенью стоял футах в пяти, глядя на Гарри ничего не выражающим взглядом. Без единой эмоции на бледном лице Снейп сделал знак приблизиться.

— Смотрите и запоминайте, мистер Поттер, — тихо заговорил профессор, указывая на серый, чуть светящийся валун. — Этот пограничный столб — единственное место в лесу, куда безопасно аппарировать...

— Вы ведь запретили мне аппарировать самостоятельно, — буркнул Гарри. И поёжился под ожёгшим его взглядом Снейпа.

— Во-первых, у вас нет лицензии на аппарацию. А я не желаю выбрасывать деньги на ветер, оплачивая за вас штрафы, мистер Поттер. Это, надеюсь, вам ясно? 

Гарри кивнул. Куда уж яснее: ему вовсе не улыбалось попасться министерским чиновникам и заплатить штраф, а уж быть обязанным деньгами Снейпу... Вес возникшего в таком случае обязательства оказался бы куда тяжелее выброшенных на ветер золотых монет.

— Во-вторых, — продолжал Снейп зло, — разве вы знаете точку назначения? Куда бы вы аппарировали, Поттер? 

Гарри скривился: опытный волшебник мог аппарировать и по координатам. Но, как видно, к опытным волшебникам профессор его не относил. Снейп высказался предельно ясно: «Победа над Тёмным Лордом не делает вас, мистер Поттер, великим специалистом зельеварения, трансфигурации, чар... Потенциал не делает вас мастером!» А любимое: «Слава — это ещё не всё!» — завершило их спор по поводу необходимости «должного обучения». Великий Победитель Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть в глазах Снейпа оставался мальчишкой-недоучкой, и он не преминул об этом заявить. 

— В-третьих, — голос Снейпа понизился до сердитого шипения, — вы собираетесь спорить со мной? Перебивать меня без толку? Выводить меня из себя своими возражениями ради возражений? 

Тут уж Гарри поспешил извиниться. Не то чтобы Снейп заслуживал эти извинения, но сегодня тот казался взвинченным больше обычного, и спорить с ним было просто опасно. Мрачный, молчаливый, собранный... и очень нервный. Гарри уже знал, куда следует смотреть: резкие движения рук выдавали Снейпа с головой. Тот был явно зол и раздражён, и Гарри вовсе не хотелось попасть под горячую руку — он уже успел пожалеть о необдуманно вырвавшихся словах. Кроме того, Снейп прав: если уж не удалось переспорить его в Норе, хотя Гарри приложил все усилия и привел массу аргументов, то почему же он решил, что сможет сделать это в лесу?

С горящим гневным румянцем лицом Гарри отвернулся от Снейпа и принялся старательно вглядываться в камень, который тот назвал пограничным столбом. В центре гладкого валуна, которого не коснулся ни мох, ни лишайник, располагалось с десяток строчек, выбитых старинной вязью. С трудом — и шрифт, и обороты речи оказались весьма заковыристыми — Гарри прочитал короткое приглашение другу зайти на огонёк и многословное проклятие врагу, обещавшее непременную гибель, если он будет настолько глуп, чтобы пытаться сразиться с ловушками Проклятого Леса. 

Гарри опять закрутил головой, оглядываясь. Никакого огонька, на который можно было бы заглянуть, не наблюдалось. Футов тридцать и всё — остальное скрывала таинственная серая мгла. В то, что лес проклят и полон ловушек, верилось безоговорочно.

— Запомнили это место? Тогда пойдёмте, мистер Поттер, — требовательно произнёс Снейп и протянул Гарри руку.

Гарри и сам не понял, как так получилось, что руку Снейпа он отверг: «Я не ребенок, я пойду сам!» — вырвалось само собой. Снейп лишь ожёг Гарри яростным взглядом и развернулся так резко, что его мантия взвилась, будто от порыва ветра, и стремительно зашагал прочь. Гарри поспешил следом, удивляясь, с чего это Снейп оставил за ним последнее слово.

В детских сказках герои, путешествуя по лесам, часто бродят по невидимым тропинкам со следами невиданных зверей. Реальность переплюнула фантазию своей изощрённой жестокостью, превратив ожидаемую приятную прогулку на свежем воздухе в утомительную пытку, практически — борьбу за выживание.

Тропинка оказалась действительно невидимой: опавшие иглы — жёлтые и коричневые, давно забывшие свою зелёную юность — толстой шубой покрывали землю, а вместе с ней ямы, кочки, валуны, корни деревьев, коряги и поваленные стволы. И если бы перечень на этом исчерпывался — ведь там ещё были норы! Из которых, шипя, пища и воя, выползала всякая нечисть, так и норовящая вцепиться зубами разных размеров, форм и количеств в нечаянно оступившуюся ногу.

Обе ноги Гарри болели: правую он повредил, выбираясь из хитроумной тщательно замаскированной ловушки из гнилой скользкой коряги, неустойчивой кочки и глубокой ямки; левую укусил зверёк, разъярённый точным попаданием ботинка в своё логово. О напавшем на него поганце Гарри мог сказать только, что тот — пушистый, то ли белый с чёрными полосками, то ли чёрный с белыми полосками, и с очень острыми зубами, которых во рту этой пакости было неимоверное количество. Большой палец правой руки ныл и пульсировал — отдирать верещащего зверька от укушенной ноги оказалось нелёгким делом. 

Гарри уже многократно пожалел о своём решении отвергнуть помощь Снейпа. Догонять его становилось всё труднее и труднее. А ещё отчаянно раздражало то, что Снейп, как видно, никаких проблем с передвижением по лесу не испытывал. Обидно было вдвойне: ведь, скрываясь от Волдеморта и его прихвостней, Гарри добрые полгода прожил в лесу. И Снейп не имел никакого права лучше него ориентироваться в этих условиях.

«Да что ж такое!» — взвыл Гарри про себя, вытягивая правый ботинок из очередной замаскированной ямы. Ещё один рывок и так уже сильно болевшей ноги, и Гарри, неловко взмахнув руками, упал на пышную подушку из старой опавшей хвои, чувствительно приложившись спиной обо что-то твёрдое и довольно острое. Когда ему наконец удалось встать, в пределах видимости не было ни души — лишь стволы сосен таяли в клубящемся серебристом тумане. Гарри остался совершенно один в проклятом лесу.

Он огляделся. Гарри всё ещё помнил, в каком направлении они шли, и сделал несколько осторожных шагов вперёд. Нога адски болела: как видно, он её всё же потянул. Ещё несколько шагов — до ближайшего дерева. Дрожащей рукой он упёрся в неприятно влажный, покрытый зеленоватым мхом, корявый ствол. Пахло сыростью и горькой древесной смолой. По руке пополз шевелящий длинными усиками муравей, потом ещё один. Не самое приятное ощущение. Гарри брезгливо отдёрнул руку и тут же охнул от боли — чтобы не упасть, ему пришлось опереться на обе пострадавшие в неравном бою с лесом ноги.

Пора принимать решение. 

Идти вперёд... Но ему не хватит сил. Он не понимал, как так произошло, но в схватке с лесом он проиграл — ему требовался отдых, да и парочка лечащих заклинаний или зелий сейчас совсем не помешали бы.

Вернуться назад: то же самое — для этого нужны силы. Только если аппарировать... Но Снейп вроде бы говорил, что над всеми землями Принцев раскинут антиаппарационный щит. Впрочем, проверять это сейчас точно не стоило. 

Ведь оставался третий вариант. Самый унизительный. И самый разумный. То, что ему давно следовало сделать — позвать Снейпа на помощь.

Гарри прикрыл глаза, всё так же сидя под деревом прямо на земле и вслушиваясь в шум леса и птичье пение. Это успокаивало. Но не более чем на мгновение. Сидеть здесь было так же глупо, как с самого начала отвергнуть протянутую руку, как потом, когда он начал отставать, не попросить идти помедленнее, и как затем, когда он встал после падения, не позвать Снейпа сразу. 

Гарри достал волшебную палочку. Она тотчас затрепетала в его руке. Несколько секунд он раздумывал, вспоминая самые счастливые моменты своей жизни, настраивая себя на хорошую волну, предчувствуя победу, и только потом взмахнул ею.

— _Expecto Patronum!_

Шипящие белые искорки сорвались с кончика волшебной палочки... и больше ничего не произошло.

Гарри попробовал ещё раз. Потом ещё раз. Ничего. Никакого эффекта. Только белёсые искры и дрожащая от напряжения волшебная палочка. 

«Может, это было не самое счастливое воспоминание?» — подумал Гарри, задыхаясь от плохого предчувствия. Он перебрал ещё несколько. Опять ничего! Ничего не получалось!

Несколько мгновений Гарри смотрел на свою палочку, а потом сосредоточился и прошептал:

— _Lumos!_ — взмахивая артефактом и вычерчивая идеальную кривую, которую изучил ещё на первом курсе учебы в Хогвартсе.

Белёсые искры. И всё. Всё.

Магия не действовала. Гарри убедился в этом, пытаясь выполнить десяток сложных и простых заклинаний.

«Не антиаппарационный щит, — вдруг вспомнилось ему, — не антиаппарационный... Антимагический!» 

Он спрятал бесполезную палочку в карман. Ещё несколько секунд тишины, слёз унижения, что высохли вместе с выплеснувшимся на щёки алым румянцем испытываемой злости — на себя, Снейпа и эту дурацкую ситуацию, — и Гарри закричал:

— Профессор Снейп!

Потом крикнул ещё раз. И ещё несколько раз.

Он не знал, сколько просидел под деревом. Наверное, прошло не так уж и много времени, но минуты для Гарри превращались в часы. Каждая секунда оглушающего одиночества казалась мучительной пыткой.

Человек в чёрных ботинках из драконьей кожи подошёл к Гарри совершенно бесшумно. 

Гарри вздохнул, упорно разглядывая чужую обувь. Всё это время он представлял, какое гадкое выражение будет на лице Снейпа. Каким презрением тот обольёт его. Какие колкие и язвительные слова ему достанутся. 

«За всё надо платить», — вооружившись этой безрадостной мыслью, Гарри заставил себя поднять голову вверх... И получил совершенно не то, что ожидал. 

— Очень больно? — спросил Снейп, присаживаясь перед Гарри на корточки и легонько, даже нежно прикасаясь к его щиколоткам прохладными пальцами. Правая нога Гарри заметно распухла, и ботинок неимоверно жал. Левую «украшали» следы укусов, царапины и пятна засохшей крови.

Гарри замер, неосознанно сдерживая дыхание: прикосновения рук Снейпа ощущались ярче и пронзительнее, чем пульсирующая в измученных ногах боль. Тонкие длинные пальцы принялись колдовать над его правым ботинком, ослабляя узлы, даря опухшей ноге больше свободы.

— Я... — Гарри замолчал и, широко распахнув глаза, уставился на столь же пристально разглядывающего его Снейпа. 

Необъяснимый взгляд. Непонятный человек. Вовсе не злой. 

Все слова комом застыли в горле, когда одна рука Снейпа скользнула по его икрам, охватывая колени снизу, а вторая прошлась по спине, под рукой и охватила грудь. Секунда — и Снейп встал, поднимая Гарри на руки и притягивая к своему худому, но такому сильному телу, устраивая поудобнее.

Гарри забыл, как дышать.

— Обними меня за шею, — произнес Снейп тихо. — Ну же! — повторил он команду вполголоса, требовательно глядя на Гарри.

Подчиняясь больше настойчивому взгляду, чем словам, слетевшим с тонких губ, Гарри скользнул дрогнувшей ладонью по шее Снейпа, охватывая его одной рукой. 

«Какой же я идиот!» — билось в висках.

— Простите меня, сэр. Извините меня, сэр, — зашептал Гарри, пряча пылающее лицо на плече невозмутимо шагающего Снейпа.

«О господи!» — закрутились мысли такие глупые, такие простые, что и словами не выразишь. 

Запах знакомый, очень приятный: лимонная корочка, перец, дикий мёд — тот, что и горчит, и сладок, тот, что достаётся от злых и кусачих свободолюбивых пчёл. Крепкие горячие объятия, ожигающие прикосновения пальцев, ощущение чужого твёрдого тела. Биение двух сердец: другое — глубокое, быстрое; своё — поверхностное, ещё быстрее, ещё безумнее... 

_Господи, как же стыдно. Всё, что угодно, отдать за то, чтобы идти самому..._

Шёлковая чёрная мантия под ладонью и щекой. Шелковистые чёрные волосы. Шея, высокие скулы, прихотливый рисунок завернутой раковины уха с аккуратной мочкой. Глаза, глядящие не на Гарри, а куда-то вперёд, и это хорошо, потому что встретить этот взгляд — обречь себя на ужасные муки...

_Боже, принимать эту заботу — как же это... стыдно..._

Качающиеся стволы деревьев, уплывающие назад, в серебряную дымку. Настойчивый шум приближающегося моря, скрип сосен, шум шагов, шелест мантии, оглушительный стук сердца и свежий воздух, который приходится глотать рывками, потому что просто дышать не получается. Просто дышать — сил нет... 

Снейп шёл не слишком быстро. Иногда он поддёргивал сползающего Гарри выше, прижимая его крепче и скользя горячими ладонями по его ногам и груди. Но в целом вовсе не казалось, что Снейпу тяжело. Он дышал размеренно и ровно, смотрел вперёд и под ноги и не сказал Гарри ни единого слова. 

А Гарри... Для него этот путь, на руках мужчины, был мучительнее всего, что ему пришлось бы пройти, если бы он знал, куда надо идти. Он предпочёл бы любую боль тем ощущениям, что навалились на него гудящим облаком, сбивающим с толку, отключающим разум. Прежде чем Гарри успел хотя бы попытаться бороться за себя, магия поработила его. Ведь его наречённый был так близко. И прикасаться к нему было таким наслаждением. Острым, пряным, нежным, сладостным. 

Не в силах отвести глаз от прекрасного мужественного лица несущего его на руках человека, Гарри едва дышал. Он прижимался всё ближе. И вторая рука лаской скользнула по плоской и твёрдой груди его наречённого, его второго. Руки сцепились в замок, обнимая, притягивая к себе ближе. И Гарри зарылся лицом в уютное местечко между шеей и плечом, вдыхая знакомый запах — лимон, перец, мёд. А ещё пряный тяжёлый запах преющих настилов хвои и пронзительно свежий и острый аромат соли и водорослей. 

Казалось, кожа его наречённого пропиталась запахами моря и леса. Аромат, что Гарри вдыхал, елозя носом по бледной, чуть вздрагивающей от его прикосновений шее, был восхитительный. А вкус был ещё лучше. Такой отчаянно нежный под его ласкающими губами.

И жилка, бьющаяся на шее, трепещущая, как загнанная в клетку птица... Такая вкусная. Такая безумная...

Глубокий вздох. Дрожащий стон. 

Внешний мир перестал раскачиваться — замер. А внутри, наоборот, закрутился каруселью, обезумел полностью, сдвинулся, приоткрывая наглухо закрытые семью замками, заколоченные крест-накрест двери, из-под которых лился ослепительный свет...

И вдруг всё остановилось. Крепкие объятия разжались. Сильные руки его оставили, лишили своего такого нужного тепла. 

Гарри знал только одно — этого мало, надо больше, больше, больше... И потянулся вперёд, не открывая глаз, не размыкая объятий, не отпуская. 

— Нет, нет, не уходи... Ты мне нужен... Не уходи... — шептал Гарри отчаянно, из последних сил цепляясь за скользящий под неловкими пальцами шёлк. 

Но его второй... оставил его одного. 

Волшебство кончилось.

Свет много ярче. Кроны сосен лениво покружились ещё немного и остановились. Небо такое голубое. Ветер прохладный. Твёрдая земля под ним. Никого рядом. Крики чаек. Только пульсирующее белое кольцо. И вернувшийся разум, бьющий наотмашь, стыдящий, безжалостный...

Гарри с трудом сел, застонав от охватившего его отчаяния, сжимая ладонями свою дурную голову. Стыдно! Ужасно! И так больно! Как же он мог?!

На плечо легла горячая ладонь, заставив вздрогнуть всем телом, вмиг подстегнув пустившееся вскачь сердце. 

— Успокойся, — прозвучал низкий чарующий голос. Даже сейчас, когда Гарри уже взял себя в руки, этот голос казался ему необыкновенно притягательным и соблазнительным. Желанным. Это было невыносимо.

Гарри повернул голову — ладонь тотчас исчезла с его плеча. А Снейп уже отходил подальше. Но это не помешало Гарри заметить, как отчаянно ярко сверкает белое кольцо на тонкой изящной руке профессора. 

«Почти так же яростно и жгуче, как моё», — констатировал внутренний правдолюбец.

Злиться на Снейпа... Теперь у Гарри на это не было никакого права. Не было никаких оправданий своему бесстыдству. 

— Извините, сэр, — собственный голос показался Гарри чужим. 

— Мистер Поттер, — волшебный, обволакивающий, скользящий по оголённым нервам голос Снейпа заставил Гарри трепетать, — за что конкретно вы извиняетесь?

Гарри промолчал, лишь судорожно вздохнул.

— Надеюсь, теперь вы понимаете, что должны слушаться меня беспрекословно. Вы, мистер Поттер, должны осознать, что только ваша самонадеянность привела к этому прискорбному случаю. И не только самонадеянность, которая, к моему сожалению, является основополагающей чертой вашего характера, но и несостоятельность в том, чтобы принять чью-либо помощь. Не так ли?

— Да, сэр, — прошептал Гарри, не смея отнять ладоней от пылающего лица. Честно говоря, он извинялся вовсе не за то, о чём говорил Снейп, но спорить с ним... Нет, не сейчас, да и... Нет, бессмысленно... Разве такое объясняют? Тем более что Снейп прав — Гарри не следовало отталкивать протянутую ему руку. 

— Значит, вы в состоянии обещать мне... — голос Снейпа приблизился.

Гарри поспешил ответить:

— Такого больше не повторится, сэр.

— Да, надеюсь, вы будете меня слушаться, — вкрадчиво прошептал Снейп. А затем принялся насильно отводить руки от лица сгорающего от стыда Гарри. — Посмотрите на меня... Ну же! Гриффиндорец!

Гарри встретил пронзительный взгляд блестящих чёрных глаз.

— Вот и хорошо, — и Снейп, сидящий перед Гарри на корточках, скомандовал: — Теперь снимайте ботинки. 

Гарри принялся за дело — всё, что угодно, любой приказ, лишь бы не смотреть Снейпу в лицо. Едва Гарри справился с заданием, тот принялся втирать в опухшие щиколотки какое-то пощипывающее зелье. 

Гарри поднял голову, собираясь спросить, почему профессор нёс его на руках, если у него было с собой исцеляющее зелье... И ни одного звука не сорвалось с губ Гарри. Он замер, сражённый наповал — горло Снейпа украшала темнеющая метка. И Гарри знал, кто её там поставил. В животе внезапно стало пусто и холодно.

Гарри встретился взглядом со Снейпом и дёрнулся. 

— Не двигайтесь, — приказал тот невозмутимо. А затем наложил кучу каких-то заклинаний. 

Ноги у Гарри болеть перестали. Зато стали трястись — не ради красного словца сказано. 

С трудом он обулся и поднялся, беспрекословно подчиняясь короткому приказу. Тут же на него наложили ещё одну серию заклинаний — чистящих лицо и одежду, разглаживающих, даже причесывающих.

Только сейчас Гарри обратил внимание, что они стояли на поросшей лесом скале, а внизу и куда хватало взгляда, расстилалось сверкающее бескрайнее море, где-то невообразимо далеко, в призрачной дымке превращающееся в голубое небо. Спокойное и ленивое, накатывающее шипящими волнами на располагающийся внизу небольшой галечный пляж.

— Спускаемся, — приказал Снейп и первым двинулся вниз по неприметной, петляющей, опасной тропинке.

Скала оказалась не такой уж высокой — всего-то ярдов десять, не больше, — но спуск с неё был столь же «приятным», как и «прогулка» по лесу: камни так и норовили выскользнуть из-под ног и полететь вниз, увлекая за собой неосторожного человека. 

— Почему мы не можем аппарировать? — пробурчал Гарри, в очередной раз провожая взглядом булыжник, с грохотом покатившийся вниз.

— Антиаппарационный щит, Поттер, — сообщил Снейп. 

— Я думал, он только над лесом.

— Там вообще невозможно колдовать — эти деревья поглощают любую магию. Потому лес и называется проклятым. Вы ведь читали об этом.

Снейп прыгнул с последнего утеса вниз, на кучу гальки, и, развернувшись, протянул к Гарри руки. 

— Прыгайте, Поттер. Я поймаю вас. Давайте!

И Гарри прыгнул. И его поймали. И бережно опустили на землю. И сразу же освободили, ни секундой дольше не задержав в объятиях. Только тогда Гарри вспомнил, что «Снейпу нельзя доверять». Но это утверждение внезапно потеряло свою категоричную твёрдость и безусловную истинность, не выдержав испытания их совместной прогулкой. 

Гарри с интересом наблюдал за тем, как Снейп подходит к валуну, очень похожему на оставшийся далеко в лесу «пограничный столб». И поспешил подойти поближе — посмотреть. Но был разочарован — никаких старинных текстов на камне не обнаружилось. Только в центре — углубление странной формы, как раскрытая ладонь. Туда и положил руку Снейп, подержал мгновение и отступил, не говоря ни слова.

Снейп молчал, сосредоточенно наблюдая за морем. Гарри бродил по крошечному пляжу, швыряя в пенящиеся волны мелкую гальку. Беспокойство нарастало. 

— Там, куда мы направляемся... — тихо произнёс Снейп, и Гарри, выронив очередной камень из рук, замер, обратившись в слух. — Так вот, там, куда мы направляемся, вы должны молчать, — Снейп обернулся к Гарри. Уставился на него своими тёмными глазами. — Что бы вам ни говорил мой прадед, какие бы возмутительные или шокирующие вещи вы ни услышали — молчите. Не произносите ни слова. Это понятно?

— Да, сэр.

— Вы можете заговорить только в одном случае — если я лично разрешу вам ответить мистеру Принцу. Только в этом случае, — повторил Снейп.

Больше инструкций не последовало.

— Он настолько ужасен? — рискнул спросить Гарри, не отводя взгляда от бледного лица Снейпа.

Тот лишь поморщился.

— Он очень упрямый человек... и не самый приятный в общении. Не более того, мистер Поттер. Вам не о чем беспокоиться.

— Но вы ведь беспокоитесь... — сорвалось с длинного языка. 

Господи, он вовсе не хотел Снейпа злить! Тот же, казалось, побледнел ещё больше. 

И Гарри забормотал: 

— То есть... ну... выглядит так, будто вы беспокоитесь... — натолкнувшись на яростный взгляд, Гарри исправился: — Волнуетесь... — оказалось тоже не лучшим вариантом (Снейп скрестил руки на груди), и Гарри закончил фразу: — Ну... это... переживаете...

Молчание стало оглушительным.

Проклятье!

Гарри прошептал:

— Мне, наверное, лучше вообще помалкивать...

— Вот именно, мистер Поттер.

На секунду Гарри привиделось, что на губах Снейпа мелькнула улыбка. Но это было абсолютно невозможно. Наверняка Гарри показалось. Снейп не мог ему улыбаться. То есть мог... Но здесь не было зрителей, для которых стоило бы играть. Так что Гарри решил, что ошибся. 

А потом ему стало не до того, чтобы раздумывать о странном поведении Снейпа: к ним приблизилась лодка. Небольшая пустая лодка с двумя парами вёсел, громко скрипящих в уключинах. Взмахи вёсел, сопровождаемые фонтанами брызг, прекратились сразу же, как только суденышко уткнулось носом в берег. 

Снейп ловко забрался на борт и обернулся к Гарри.

— Нуждаетесь в отдельном приглашении, мистер Поттер? — поинтересовался Снейп с ехидцей. 

И только Гарри подумал про себя: «Как же с вами тяжело!» — как профессор протянул ему руку, помогая забраться в лодку, не набрав в ботинки морской воды. Отвергнуть его руку и сказать: «Я сам!» — Гарри и в голову не пришло.

Путешествие было приятным: уключины перестали скрипеть, как только Снейп смазал их каким-то заклинанием, волны бились о борт, чайки отчаянно кричали, солнце светило ярко, слепя отблесками на глади волн, свежий ветер, солёный воздух, прохладная вода и молчаливый Снейп, глядящий куда-то за горизонт, стоя на носу. Мантия профессора развевалась на ветру, также как и его волосы. И всё вместе — это было даже красиво... И на мгновение захотелось, чтобы путешествие длилось как можно дольше. 

Удивительное дело, но, похоже, морской ветер обладал какими-то своими магическими силами — он буквально развеял все плохие воспоминания и ожидания, заставил забыть обо всём и положиться на судьбу, которая, подчиняясь неведомым ветрам и течениям, была обязана вывести Гарри туда, куда надо. 

— Это замок Принцев? — спросил он, поднимаясь с удобной скамьи.

Из туманной дымки, которой на солнце было не место, но она всё же там была, выплыл замок. Совершенно непохожий на Хогвартс: не очень высокий, четыре круглых башни, глухие стены с бойницами.

— Крепость, — ветер донес до Гарри негромкий ответ Снейпа.

— Я думал поместье Принцев на острове, — сказал Гарри, перебираясь через сидения к Снейпу поближе.

— Неправильно думали. Поместье Принцев — это бесплодная скала в море, на которой построили хорошо укреплённую крепость. Ненаходимые земли, антимаггловская защита, антиаппарационный щит, Проклятый Лес на берегу... Британия — царица морей, мистер Поттер. Помните этот исторический факт? Это, — Снейп протянул руку, указывая на массивный замок, — единственная действующая морская крепость. И человек, к которому мы направляемся, держит ключи от всех морей в своих руках.

Лодка нырнула в грот под замком, недолго проплыла в темноте, заполненной плеском волн о камни, и остановилась. Вспыхнувшие, как по мановению волшебной палочки, факелы осветили небольшую естественную пещеру и ступеньки, выбитые в скале, уходящие куда-то вверх, во тьму.

Снейп выбрался из лодки первым и протянул руку Гарри. Тёмные глаза Снейпа таинственно мерцали в свете факелов.

— Здесь нельзя аппарировать, — предупреждая возможные комментарии, сказал Снейп, когда они поднимались по кажущейся бесконечной винтовой каменной лестнице. 

Их ждали подъёмы и спуски по лестницам, переходы, гулкие коридоры, открытый дворик, заполненный растительностью, украшенный журчащим фонтаном в центре, ещё и ещё коридоры и множество лестниц. И никого не встретилось им на пути, кроме роскошных статуй, драпировок, гобеленов и зеркал. А ещё здесь было невероятно чисто — ни соринки, ни пылинки кругом.

Их путешествие по безлюдной крепости закончилось у резных дверей последнего этажа одной из центральных башен.

Снейп протянул руку, и Гарри беспрекословно вложил в неё собственную ладонь. 

Быстрое пожатие пальцев. Дверь отворяется. Их ждут.

* * *

Не проходит и четверти часа, как тяжелая дверь главной башни морской крепости Принцев распахивается вновь, и из неё выскакивает Гарри. С громким топаньем, отчаянной руганью и яростными слезами он мчится по внутренней галерее замка, не думая, куда бежит, но лишь мечтая оказаться где угодно, только подальше от семейки этих невыносимых ублюдков, проклятых извращенцев, неимоверных извергов, истинных выродков...

— Поттер, стой! 

Крик Снейпа только подстегивает Гарри, добавляет ему скорости, ярости, ненависти. Впрыскивает в кровь львиную дозу адреналина. 

Гарри бежит, не разбирая дороги: по каким-то галереям и коридорам, перескакивая через несколько ступенек, дважды чуть не оступившись и не сорвавшись вниз кубарем, спускается по витой лестнице, прыгая прямо по кадкам с экзотическими цветами и спугнув стаю возмущённо заклекотавших павлинов, пересекает внутренний дворик, чтобы вновь скрыться в лабиринте коридоров и лестниц.

Гарри слышит за собой звуки погони, голос зовущего его Снейпа, крики потревоженных павлинов и вопли вездесущих чаек. Но оглушительней всего — стук собственного сердца, хрип сорванного дыхания и пламенеющая, сжирающая изнутри ярость. 

Он забивается в какой-то полутёмный угол, упирается горячим лбом в холодный камень стены и пытается дышать на счет. Раз, два... Он ничем не обязан этим ублюдкам... Три, четыре... Если кто-то из них ещё хоть раз заикнётся... Пять, шесть... Ненормальные... Семь... Как же он мог хоть на мгновение поверить Снейпу? Как? Как? Как?..

Быстрый стук каблуков по каменному полу, шелест ткани.

— Поттер, — голос глухой, хриплый, ненавистный. Там за спиной. Враг. Гарри трясущейся рукой тянется за палочкой.

— Поттер... Гарри, успокойся, — тяжёлый вздох, ещё один.

Шумное дыхание.

— Гарри, просто успокойся, — требует приблизившийся вплотную голос.

Гарри резко разворачивается, взмахивает волшебной палочкой и тычет ею чуть ли не в нос своего преследователя. Снейп отступает. Гарри открывает рот, пытаясь что-то сказать, но из горла вырывается только полузадушенный хрип. Снейп отступает ещё на шаг. Гарри следует за ним. Палочка в руках трясётся. Всё внутри тоже трясётся. Гарри кашляет, пытаясь вспомнить, как говорить. Снейп опять отступает. 

Гарри всё-таки удаётся прохрипеть:

— Значит, вот для чего я вам понадобился? Да? Вот для... этого?

— Забудьте о тех словах. Это всё не имеет значения... Мы же договаривались с вами... мистер Поттер, — вкрадчиво шелестит Снейп. Его открытые ладони поднимаются вверх, показывая, что бояться Гарри нечего. — Я лично от вас ничего такого _не_ хочу. Вы помните об этом? 

— Да? — издевательски тянет Гарри, размахивая волшебной палочкой, с которой сыплются разноцветные искры. — А вот ваш мерзкий дедуля хочет. А вы, как я понял, очень послушный внучек. Выполняете все желания дедушки.

— Вы всё не так поняли, мистер Поттер, — уговаривает Снейп, отступая ещё на шаг.

— Очень тяжело ошибиться, когда тебе насильно щупают живот и вовсю радуются твоему здоровью и магической силе... — шипит Гарри, наступая на пятящегося Снейпа. 

— Мы ведь договаривались с вами... Я же просил вас просто помолчать и потерпеть, что бы вы ни услышали...

— Я и так достаточно терпел... — выговаривает Гарри по слогам, пытаясь удержаться от безумно соблазнительного — до белых пятен в глазах и стучащих молоточках в висках — _Crucio._

Неторопливый стук палки по каменному полу. Командный окрик хриплым голосом:

— Что, Северус, даже с мальчишкой справиться не можешь?

— Ангелиус... — кривится Снейп и кричит, не отводя глаз от трясущегося от ярости взъерошенного и красного Гарри: — Дайте же нам поговорить, сэр! Наедине!

— А зачем? — грохочет старик мощным басом. — Мальчишка уже сколько дней твой наречённый, Северус? И до сих пор целый! До сих пор пустой! 

Снейп и Гарри задыхаются от гнева вместе: Гарри не отводит глаз от покрывшегося багровыми пятнами лица Снейпа, Снейп не сводит глаз с трясущейся волшебной палочки Гарри.

— Всё же ты не мой внук, Северус! Твой папаша испоганил тебя окончательно своей холодной маггловской кровью. Это единственная причина, по которой мальчишка до сих пор болтается без толку и не выполняет свое истинное предназначение...

— Какое такое предназначение? — орёт Гарри.

— Сэр! — рявкает Снейп. — Да замолчите же вы, наконец! 

Оба с ненавистью глядят на величественного старика, опирающегося на посох.

— Мой мальчик, — Ангелиус Принц гадко ухмыляется, демонстрируя полный рот удивительно белоснежных зубов. Непонятно, к кому он обращается: смотрит он то на Гарри, то на Снейпа — попеременно. — Обеспечить род Принцев наследником — твой долг!


	18. Что ты лопочешь?!.. Что ты мелешь?!.. Что ты несёшь?!..

— Обеспечить род Принцев наследником — твой долг!

Глухие рокочущие звуки складываются в безумные слова, что чумой проносятся по лабиринту коридоров, эхом отражаются от бесчувственных стен, возвращаются назад и нападают стаей бешеных псов. Их оскаленные морды насмехаются над Гарри, острые клыки разрывают его жизнь на куски, крадут надежды и мечты, сжирают заживо... 

Гарри рычит в ответ. Скалит зубы не хуже самого ярого из псов. 

«Не дождётесь!» — проносится в яростно пульсирующей от боли голове. 

Дыхание опять перехватывает, и Гарри борется с собой изо всех сил. Сейчас ему станет лучше, сейчас он вспомнит, как дышать, как говорить... Сейчас он всё выскажет... За ним не заржавеет... Сейчас он разнесет здесь всё по кирпичику, не оставит камня на камне. 

«Выродки, извращенцы, уроды, психи!» — стучит в голове бурлящая кипятком кровь. 

Гарри глубоко вздыхает и облизывает солёные губы. Сейчас он им покажет мистера Гарри Джеймса Поттера — несбывшуюся надежду продолжения рода Принцев!

Треск взрывает затянувшуюся паузу.

Факелы вспыхивают ярче, взвиваются огнём до потолка, лижут холодный камень. По полу текут огненные ручьи. 

Красиво...

— Поттер! — грубый, хриплый окрик отрывает Гарри от любования рекой рыжего пламени, извивающейся у его ног, потрескивающей разноцветными искрами.

Это Снейп — застыл посреди коридора соляным столбом. Лишь чёрные глаза сверкают в свете пляшущего огня, посеревшие губы сжаты в тонкую линию, лицо не просто бледное — оно абсолютно белое: уродливые багровые пятна на скулах словно стерла невидимая рука. Она же нанесла на лицо волшебные белила, втерла их в каждый дюйм кожи и всё покрыла бесцветным лаком. И вот уже искусная белая маска скрывает настоящее лицо. Теперь ни движения, ни даже дыхания свободного. Ведь чуть что — и потрескается иллюзия безмятежного спокойствия, покроется уродливыми шрамами, рассыплется в пыль, обнажит нагие мысли и чувства, рвущиеся из глубины. Так что: играй, лицедей, играй!

И тот лицедействует: неспешно поднимает руки, показывая Гарри, что в них нет волшебной палочки, что он безоружен, и его губы медленно-медленно, словно нехотя, словно им мучительно больно, двигаются, исторгая бьющее по голым нервам, тягучее, одергивающее, низкое:

— Поттер...

Гарри ловит взгляд Снейпа — непроницаемо-холодный, пустой — и наблюдает, как дрожит искусная маска равнодушной отстранённости. Может, Снейп думает, что его слова, голос, дыхание, движения надежно прячут настоящие чувства, но Гарри уже вовсю пьёт его страх, истекающий из трепещущих ресниц, пульсирующей жилки на шее, подрагивающих тонких пальцев, ослепляющей темноты, прячущейся в глубине широко распахнутых глаз.

Это до жути забавно, и Гарри фыркает, пытаясь сдержать плещущийся на поверхности глупый смех.

Снейп дёргается. И опять замирает. 

А потом он вдруг отбрасывает свой излюбленный командный тон. Его низкий голос согревает лучше огня, потрескивающего и свивающегося в кольца на каменном полу, когда он зовёт негромко:

— Гарри...

Гарри вглядывается в мертвенно-бледное лицо, подмечая капли пота на высоком лбу, трепет ноздрей ястребиного носа и глубокие тени от густых ресниц, когда они на мгновение прикрывают сверкающие чёрные глаза.

— Гарри... — тёплой лаской обнимает голос и, не встречая преград, проникает так глубоко вовнутрь, что достает до сердца, обезумевшей птицей бьющегося в тесной клетке, пытающегося вырваться на свободу и улететь вдаль. — Гарри, пожалуйста...

Немыслимое слово, сорвавшееся с тонких бледных губ, оплетает ярость Гарри своей шелковистой паутиной... 

— Гарри, успокойся, пожалуйста...

...связывает гнев...

— Гарри, выслушай меня, пожалуйста...

...притягивает к себе всё внимание, до последней крохи, так что Гарри неосознанно тянется к источнику этого чудесного тепла и делает один шаг вперёд. Рожденный его магией огненный змей шипит, спеша выскользнуть из-под ног своего благословенного родителя. 

— Гарри, — шепчет Снейп низким, тяжёлым голосом. В нём — уютное тепло, искренняя забота и нежность. — Мы договаривались. Ничего не изменилось. Ты и только ты решаешь. Я не насильник. Я тебя и пальцем не трону без твоего согласия. Ты ведь помнишь об этом? Всё будет хорошо... Успокойся... Пожалуйста...

И наконец пламя факелов оставляет в покое облизанный многочисленными языками потолок и возвращается в предназначенные для него кованые гнёзда, чтобы погрузиться в ленивую дрёму едва мерцающих искр. На потолке и стенах остаются чернеющие метки горячих ласк. А каменный тупик, только что освещённый не хуже, чем открытый внутренний дворик крепости погожим солнечным днём, погружается в дрожащую полутьму.

Гарри глубоко и шумно вздыхает. И видит, как переводит дыхание Снейп, облизывает губы, как почти незаметно расслабляются его плечи, обтянутые чёрной мантией.

Огненный змей последний раз дёргается на полу и растворяется в воздухе, оставив после себя запах перегоревшего страха.

Грубый бас Ангелиуса Принца вдребезги разбивает хрупкое мгновение тишины:

— Истинное чудо! Никогда не видал такого! За все свои триста семьдесят четыре года ни разу не видал мага сильнее! — радуется старик и потирает руки от удовольствия, оглушительно хлопает в ладоши. — О, славный в веках Мордред-прародитель! Я, твой отчаявшийся и неблагодарный потомок, уж думал, что ты окончательно проклял наш род — семь поколений девок и ни на что негодных сквибов... И вот оно — счастье!.. — жутковатый хохот старого Принца разносится по гулким коридорам.

Гарри крепче сжимает волшебную палочку, которая ему сейчас явно пригодится. Судорожно тянет носом воздух, в котором всё ещё чувствуется запах гари. Трясёт головой, словно пытаясь избавиться от пробравшихся внутрь нежных, успокаивающих слов. Готовится к битве не за жизнь, но за честь.

Лицо Снейпа кривится, как от боли. С его уст вновь срывается немыслимое слово, которое, как думал Гарри, ему никогда не доведётся услышать от Снейпа:

— Пожалуйста, Гарри, не спеши... Я разберусь с ним... И мы поговорим... Пожалуйста...

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза. Взгляд Снейпа — испытующий, пронзительный, проникающий прямо в душу. Глубокий вдох, тёмные ресницы медленно опускаются, и Снейп одним резким движением поворачивается к Гарри спиной, словно забыв, что в его сторону направлена чуть подрагивающая во вспотевшей ладони волшебная палочка. 

Сердце бьётся так быстро, что Гарри едва осознает рокочущий нескрываемым довольством бас старика: 

— Северус, ты сделал мне чудесный подарок, введя в наш род такого сильного мага... Я счастлив, что дожил... О, благословенный Мордред-прародитель, я всё же дожил до этого великого дня! 

Снейп неподвижен. Его беззащитная спина звенит напряжением — Гарри готов поклясться, что чувствует на губах прилипчивую горечь сомнений Снейпа, его кислый страх, солёное недоверие. Кажется, они висят в воздухе тяжёлой предгрозовой духотой, но всё исчезает в одно мгновение, как и не было (а было ли?). И Снейп в развевающейся чёрной мантии стремительно идёт к громогласно разглагольствующему белобородому старику, сверкающему чёрными безумными глазами и размахивающему одной рукой, а второй в порыве радости колотящему об пол витым деревянным посохом. С каждым ударом посоха разноцветные искры и шипящие огненные шары разлетаются по тёмным углам глухого коридора.

— О, Мордред Великий! Неужели я, недостойный, дождался твоей несказанной милости, и ты позволишь мне услышать детский смех в этом каменном склепе! 

Взгляд, которым старый Принц награждает Гарри, воистину плотоядный. Рот старика, полный белоснежных зубов, кривится в широкой ухмылке. Громкий хохот впивается в уши.

— Счастье-то какое! — грохочет бас, вызывая у Гарри тянущую боль внизу живота. Гарри никак не может выкинуть из головы произошедшее в башне: как казавшийся безобидным старик вдруг набросился на него безо всякого предупреждения, грубыми и сильными пальцами измял живот и беззастенчиво сжал там, где никто и никогда к Гарри, кроме него самого, не прикасался... Безумие какое-то! 

Снейп останавливается перед своим прадедом. Старик — высокий и грузный в старомодной серебристо-серой мантии с вышитыми серебром звездами — возвышается над своим правнуком на полголовы сам по себе, и ещё две головы его росту добавляет сверкающий вышитыми серебром лунами колдовской колпак. 

Снейп что-то говорит старику, но так тихо, что Гарри его слов совершенно не разобрать. Зато реплики рокочущим, всё более раздражённым и даже разъярённым басом слышны очень даже чётко. И Гарри многое бы отдал, чтобы никогда не слышать этих слов.

— Как это «нет»?! Да какие у тебя могут быть причины лишать меня долгожданных внуков? Что ты лопочешь?!.. 

— Какой-такой школьник? Зачем ему школа? Какие пауки? Что ты мелешь?!..

— Да у него здоровья на троих таких, как ты, хватит! Какая-такая кома? Какая болезнь? Нет нужды ему восстанавливаться! Что ты несёшь?!..

— Да будь он хоть грязнокровкой — мне это безразлично! Такую-то силищу никакой самой чистейшей крови не переплюнуть! Это тебе не красноволосый щенок со средненькой родословной! Это лев, который поднимет наш род на недосягаемую высоту!

И последнее, когда смертельно бледный Снейп уже направляется к Гарри резкой дёрганой походкой, так непохожей на его всегдашнее плавное и стремительное движение:

— Прокляну! — грохочет разъярённый старик, потрясая посохом. — Лишу наследства! Отлучу от рода!.. Мальчишка упёртый! А ну вернись! Вернись сейчас же! 

Но «мальчишка» даже головы не поворачивает, продолжая свой неспешный путь по направлению к Гарри. Лицо Снейпа искажено от едва сдерживаемой ярости: маска соскочила, обнажая корчащегося от боли и гнева человека.

И по крепости уже летит магически усиленный хриплый голос старика:

— Да твоя мать уже сто раз перевернулась в гробу! Она честью пожертвовала, чтоб род Принцев возродить! Моего проклятия не убоялась! С магглом связалась, дурочка, чтоб ты магом уродился... А ты плюешь сейчас на её муки! Проклятый полукровка! Лягушачья кровь! 

Снейп останавливается, не дойдя всего пару ярдов до прислонившегося спиной к холодной каменной стене Гарри. Старик продолжает орать. Руки Снейпа сжимаются в кулаки. Лицо бледнеет ещё больше. Губы кривятся в уродливой полуулыбке, обнажая стиснутые зубы. 

— А может, все твои причины — ложь?.. Ты, холодная маггловская кровь, наверняка, просто не можешь!.. Точно! В яблочко! Да иначе давно и жена была бы, и дети... Ты, наверное, и не знаешь, как детей делать! Кровь-вода! 

Зажмуренные глаза распахиваются, обнажая пылающую черноту. 

С противоположной стены с грохотом валится на пол кованый светильник: раскалённые докрасна угли рассыпаются по тёсаным камням, потрескивают в гулкой тишине, разрываемой воплями старика, стуком сердца и сиплым, рваным дыханием.

— Что? Или промолчишь?.. Значит, я прав! Ты не можешь!.. Да кто бы от такого сладкого персика отказался?! Не поспешил бы сделать своим?!.. Точно не можешь! Не мужчина!

Гарри ловит взгляд Снейпа — и больше не может отвести глаз, словно зачарованный пульсирующими зрачками в чёрной глубине. Подбородок Снейпа высоко поднят, в искажённых гневом чертах лица легко читается ненависть, боль и ожидание насмешки.

Смеяться абсолютно не хочется. 

— Сейчас мы уйдем отсюда... — тихо говорит Снейп. Безжизненно. Тускло. 

Его голос ужасно хриплый, словно всё это время он орал оскорбления старику в ответ. Но Гарри знает, что Снейп не повышал голос. Вообще.

Снейп делает шаг вперед — и старик взрывается тирадой, подрывая и Снейпа, и Гарри, и всё, и вся:

— Раз ты не можешь — я смогу! Род Принцев не погибнет! Давай мальчишку сюда! 

Глаза Снейпа вспыхивают чёрным яростным пламенем.

«Вот и всё», — думает Гарри и вдыхает полной грудью, внезапно ощущая себя свободным. Всё. Вот это — всё. Вот это — уже слишком. Вот это — уже чересчур. И так было погано, тошно, страшно, жутко, противно, мерзко... Но это — всё! Это конец!.. Конец? Конец!.. Какое счастье!.. Он честно старался. Но это... Ну уж нет... Уж хватит с него... Терпел немало... Он больше никому ничего не должен. Ему больше нечего бояться — он уйдёт со спокойной совестью. Платить за возможность жить в волшебном мире этим... Да живите сами!.. Да подавитесь своим волшебством!..

Вдруг Гарри становится смешно. А он ещё боялся не понравиться этому гаду Принцу... А тот...

Гарри хихикает. 

Снейп смотрит на него с непередаваемым выражением на искажённом от бешенства лице, глаза прищуриваются... 

Дышать тяжело, но родившийся в глубине живота смех разбирает Гарри на кирпичики, раздувает на воздушные шарики, выплёскивается тысячей сдавленных смешков... Да так, что держаться на ногах — сил нет... И Гарри, захлебываясь от хохота, сползает по прохладной кирпичной стене на пол. Волшебная палочка выпадает из ослабевшей руки. Но словить её не получается. Приходится держаться за живот — кажется, что тот сейчас лопнет от раздирающего его смеха...

Сквозь смех и слезы Гарри слышит оглушительный бас старика, но понять, что ещё орёт этот безумец, абсолютно невозможно. Внезапно крики стихают. Гарри всё ещё захлебывается смехом, лёжа на каменном полу. К нему приближается сосредоточенное лицо Снейпа. Тот что — сел на пол? Снейп трясёт Гарри за плечо — ужасно забавное у него выражение лица... Это ж надо... Рука размахивается, словно для пощёчины — Гарри смешно до икоты. Но удара нет. На горящую щеку ложится приятно прохладная ладонь. Гарри закрывает глаза. Внутри булькает смех.

Снейп хрипло говорит:

— Открой рот. Это успокаивающее зелье. Тебе будет легче, — и к подрагивающим губам прижимается холодный пузырёк. Кислятина стекает по гортани. Смех решительно сражается с нею. Но немного зелья Гарри всё же удаётся проглотить. 

Второй раз за день Снейп поднимает его на руки: Гарри всё ещё хихикает; лицо Снейпа — жуткое, уставшее, измождённое. 

Снейп идет по коридору. Гарри посмеивается ему в шею. Снейп делает непонятный крюк. Глядя поверх его плеча назад, Гарри видит лежащего в центре коридора абсолютно неподвижного старика.

Последний смешок умирает у него в животе.

— Вы убили его, сэр? — сипит Гарри. 

— Всего лишь успокоил, — хрипло отвечает Снейп.

На Гарри наваливается неимоверная усталость — глаза закрываются сами собой. И он засыпает.


	19. Как так случилось, что мы всё ещё находимся здесь?

Туман был светло-серым, мягким, кружевным, со сверкающими искорками. Он пышными облаками взбитых серебряных сливок клубился вокруг шоколадных стволов огромных деревьев, тянущихся куда-то вверх. Под ногами потрескивали карамельные иглы и крошащиеся песочные листья. Издалека доносился рокот волнующегося моря. 

Гарри сделал несколько шагов вперёд. Ступать по пушистому слегка похрустывающему одеялу опавших сосновых игл было очень приятно даже босиком — на нём почему-то не оказалось обуви. Впрочем, это его не беспокоило — уж слишком хорошо, тепло и уютно здесь было. 

Вдруг впереди — между плавающими в дымке стволами деревьев — мелькнула какая-то неясная тень. Гарри разглядел развевающуюся тёмную мантию уходящего вдаль человека и неуверенно шагнул следом. Тут было так тихо и одиноко... Внезапно желание догнать незнакомца затопило всё его существо, и он заторопился, поспешил вслед за ускользающей в никуда тенью. 

«Догнать! Необходимо его догнать!» — и Гарри решительно бросился вперёд. Он бежал и бежал, петляя между деревьями, перепрыгивал с кочки на кочку, стараясь приблизиться к стремительно удаляющемуся человеку. Но расстояние между ними, казалось, совсем не уменьшалось...

Гарри бежал всё быстрее и быстрее. Задыхаясь от напряжения, он рванул ворот душащей его тесной и тяжёлой зимней мантии, ощущая под руками нежный гладкий мех воротника... 

— Эй! — крикнул он. — Подожди!

И проснулся.

Серебристый туман и ускользающий тёмный призрак развеялись, смытые его горячечным шумным дыханием, успокаивающим треском углей в камине, проникающим извне шумом волн, яростно бьющихся о камни, и свистом ветра.

Гарри резко сел на кровати — горячий, потный, всклокоченный, задыхающийся, будто пробежавший многие мили. Меховое одеяло скользнуло вниз, щекоча и лаская кожу обнаженной груди, и дышать сразу стало легче: здесь — где бы это «здесь» ни находилось — было прохладно. С недоумением Гарри оглядывался вокруг, стараясь хоть что-то разглядеть в окружающей его полутьме. Красноватые отблески умирающего в камине огня да неверный тусклый свет, проникающий сквозь очень узкое окно — вот и всё, что освещало незнакомую комнату. Он с трудом выпутался из тугого кокона мехового одеяла и сбившихся льняных простыней и тотчас принялся искать очки и волшебную палочку.

 _Lumos_ осветил помещение неправильной формы с единственным окном-бойницей, забранным рамой с витражным стеклом. Стены голые: грубая каменная кладка лишь в одном месте оказалась прикрыта небольшим старинным гобеленом, изображающим бушующее море. Широкая кровать с открытым пологом: измятое светлое белье, перекрученное одеяло, подушки — одна сдвинута на самый край, другая скинута на пол, застеленный ковром. Шкафы. Маленький камин. Столик, где он нашел свои очки и палочку. Аккуратно свёрнутая чёрная мантия — на спинке единственного кресла у камина. 

Гарри потянулся за одеждой, осознав, что стоит посреди неизвестной комнаты в одном белье. Он зябко поёжился, но вовсе не из-за ощущения скользнувшего по коже прохладного шёлка. Нет. Гораздо больше его волновало — кто эту самую мантию с него снял. Впрочем, он догадывался «кто». И это вовсе не радовало, а заставляло нервно дёргать неподатливые пуговицы.

«Как же он посмел? И зачем?» 

Первый вопрос не нуждался в ответе: он всегда делал то, что считал нужным, не спрашивая у Гарри позволения. Да и на второй вопрос Гарри тоже вполне мог ответить сам, без подсказки моментально промелькнувшего видения тонких бледных губ, произносящих с издёвкой: «Вы предпочитаете спать в верхней одежде?» 

Нет, проспать целый день до позднего вечера или даже ночи в мантии — не лучшая идея. Но всё же... Картинка, на которой Снейп его раздевал — Проклятье! — жаром опалила щёки и заставила нервно сжать кулаки, так что палочка впилась в ладонь.

На поверхности сонного сознания плавал ещё и третий, и самый важный, вопрос: «Как так случилось, что мы всё ещё находимся здесь?» 

Шум моря снаружи не оставлял иных вариантов: «здесь» явно располагалось в крепости Принцев. А это было неправильно. Гарри не мог себе представить, по какой причине Снейп решил задержаться в жилище своего чокнутого дедули. 

«Очень чокнутого дедули, который чокнутый настолько, чтобы намекнуть мне... чтобы предложить мне... чтобы потребовать от меня...» — эту мысль Гарри так и не закончил. Закрыв глаза, он приказал себе избавиться от любых воспоминаний о мерзопакостном старике и успокоиться. 

В любом случае, это место следовало покинуть как можно быстрее и никогда сюда не возвращаться. 

И он намеревался сделать это поскорей.

Решительным шагом Гарри направился к двум дверям. За первой обнаружилась ванная комната, где Гарри совершил недолгую остановку. Встряхнув мокрыми волосами (сунуть тяжелую после долгого дневного сна голову под кран с холодной водой почему-то показалось очень соблазнительной идеей), он потянул на себя вторую — тяжёлую, обитую кованым металлом — дверь и остановился. 

Она вела вовсе не на лестницу, как почему-то ожидал Гарри. Он очутился на пороге большой комнаты, обставленной массивной крепкой мебелью, с такими же голыми стенами, как и в спальне, и с такими же гобеленами. На центральном из них море казалось особенно бурным и зловещим в свете луны, что робко подглядывала за беснующейся стихией из-за стремительно несущихся по небу облаков. Помещение освещалось трепыхающимся пламенем в камине, перед которым кто-то сидел в мягком кресле. 

И хотя Гарри не видел лица, но по тонкой узкой ладони, что расслабленно лежала на повернутом к нему подлокотнике, он сразу же узнал этого «кого-то». 

Всё это время Гарри с успехом отгонял от себя мысли о произошедшем утром. Теперь же места для отступления не осталось. Ему было необходимо решить. Ответить всего на один короткий вопрос: «Что делать?» — тем самым дав ответы на множество других.

Дверь, ведущая из комнаты, никем не охранялась, и Гарри совершенно спокойно мог уйти прямо сейчас. Он мог пройти мимо Снейпа, оставив того сидеть у камина в неведении, что он ушел, но... 

Было много «но». И большее из них состояло из одного, зато какого, слова — «несправедливо». 

Хамские, мерзкие слова старика вспомнились Гарри моментально: он буквально слышал выкрикивающий их рокочущий бас. И было просто несправедливо закрыть глаза на то, что желаний старика Снейп не поддержал. А наоборот — открыто вступился за Гарри. И факт того, что старый Принц — прадед Снейпа, потерял своё значение: пусть они и семья (или были ею), Гарри очень сомневался, что Снейп станет подчиняться человеку так его унизившему. Значит, опасаться, что Снейп ринется исполнять желания дедушки, не стоило (честно говоря, Гарри до сих пор удивлялся, с чего это Снейп своего дедулю просто не прибил). А ещё Снейп пообещал Гарри, что не тронет его. Дал слово. Слово слизеринца много значило? Слизеринца — наверняка, нет. А вот Снейпа... Очень хотелось верить, что — да. 

Гарри вглядывался в неподвижную бледную ладонь и пытался вслушаться в дыхание, но свист ветра и шум моря сделать это не позволяли. 

Второе большое «но» заключалось в вопросе «куда». Ну куда ему было идти? Крепость Гарри не знал, но, наверное, он смог бы дойти до лодки. А затем? Как заставить её двигаться? И — что важнее — куда, в какую сторону? Можно было бы поплыть без лодки. Но опять-таки — куда? Как он найдёт правильное направление в бурном море, когда одного взгляда в окно оказалось достаточным, чтобы оценить бушующий на море шторм? И выбравшись на берег (это если ему повезет добраться до берега), куда он пойдёт? Аппарирует в Нору? Чтобы на следующее утро встретиться с взбешённым его побегом Снейпом? Или попробовать уйти в какое-то другое место? А куда? Вернуться к Дурсли? Спрятаться в лесу? 

«Какая глупость! — Гарри покачал головой. — Нет. Все эти варианты — бессмысленны». 

И он знал это отлично: просто оттягивал начало неприятного разговора. 

Гарри тяжело вздохнул, глядя на придвинутое поближе к огню кресло. 

Да, он мог сбежать. Но не собирался делать этого. Да, он мог обвинить Снейпа в произошедшем. Но не собирался делать этого. А вот что он намеревался сделать — так это поговорить со Снейпом. И никуда не спешить, пока есть хотя бы один шанс договориться с этим человеком. Гарри знал, что с ним можно договориться. Это они уже проходили.

Благим намерениям Гарри препятствовало только одно — Снейп спал. Застёгнутая на все пуговицы мантия и безвольно лежащие на подлокотниках руки, откинутая на спинку кресла голова, разметавшиеся волосы, чуть приоткрытые губы, пляшущие тени от крючковатого хищного носа и густых ресниц, усталый, измученный и в то же время необыкновенно спокойный, даже отрешённый вид. Лицо без привычной игры в саркастичного ублюдка, невозмутимого профессора и лощёного аристократа было каким-то странно-беззащитным, уязвимым и... э-э... человеческим?.. 

«Господи! Какие странные мысли лезут в голову!» — подумал Гарри, но не сдвинулся с места, всё так же пристально разглядывая открытое лицо спящего Снейпа.

Глупая мысль, но Гарри иногда сомневался, что Снейп — человек. А уж когда тот натягивал на себя маску невыносимого ублюдка... В такие моменты ничего человеческого на высокомерном, презрительном, надменном лице не оставалось. А сейчас Гарри видел, каким это лицо было в действительности, и оно ему... ну не то что бы понравилось... Нет, нет! Конечно же, оно не могло ему понравиться!.. Но оно было и не такое, каким он привык его видеть... Нет, не то что бы красивое... Но и уродливым...

Гарри сам себя не понимал — мечущиеся в голове мысли были чистым безумием. А уж когда он (явно повинуясь наложенному на него неизвестному проклятию) протянул руку, чтобы отвести прядь волос, чёрной блестящей лентой целующей уголок приоткрытого рта, рождающего бесшумное обжигающее пальцы дыхание...

— Не смей!

Гарри подпрыгнул на месте от неожиданности. Сердце пустилось вскачь.

— Не смей будить его, глупый мальчишка! — вновь прошипел очень знакомый раздражённый голос. 

Но ни звука не сорвалось с бледных губ безмятежно спящего Снейпа. Гарри ещё раз огляделся вокруг. Никого. Ничего. 

— Не вздумай его разбудить, — угрожающе зашипел тот же голос. — Северус весь день трудился, не покладая рук...

Тут уж Гарри понял, откуда исходил голос — на каминной полке стояла небольшая картина. Сначала, когда он рассматривал комнату, она показалась ему совершенно чёрной и пустой. Теперь же на холсте горели нарисованные свечи, освещая очень недовольную черноволосую женщину, сидящую в кресле. Она, наклонившись вперёд, продолжала шептать, сверля Гарри почти живыми чёрными глазами: 

— ...и так долго не мог уснуть, даже когда старому негодяю уже больше ничего не угрожало. А ты, маленький бездельник, занял его кровать... 

Картинка «Гарри Поттер в постели Северуса Снейпа» была решительно изгнана из сознания, оставив после себя жар вмиг покрасневших щек.

— ...От тебя одни неприятности... Северус так устал и расстроен... 

Гарри разозлился. Ему только от куска размалёванной тряпки не хватало выслушивать упрёки! Пусть даже эта холстина изображала мать Снейпа: разве возможно не узнать женщину из тех самых воспоминаний?

— Я ни в чём не виноват, миссис Снейп, — прошипел Гарри, хмурясь. — Если хотите знать...

— Хочу! И даже очень! — немедленно откликнулась она. — Но не здесь, бестолковый щенок! — замахала она руками, когда Гарри открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать. — Тише! Тише! О, Мерлин! Дай же моему сыну хоть пару часов спокойного сна! 

Снейп пошевелился в кресле, и полуночники замерли. Женщина картинно приложила палец к тонким губам, призывая Гарри к тишине. Так прошли несколько томительных минут.

Миссис Снейп еле слышно, но от этого не менее требовательно, зашептала:

— Возьми меня с собой и пошли в спальню — поговорим! — Гарри скривился, и она поспешила добавить: — Не пожалеешь... молодой человек.

Несколько надменное бледное вытянутое лицо смягчилось, а чёрные живые глаза просияли, когда Гарри потянул к себе картину с каминной полки. Нарисованные свечи задрожали от резкого движения, но ведьма даже не шелохнулась.

Так у Гарри, вернувшегося в спальню под руководящий шёпот и тишайшие вопли с очень беспокойного портрета, появился собеседник. Не то что бы очень приятный — уж слишком часто миссис Снейп пыталась его оскорбить или уколоть поострее. Но, на вкус Гарри, до прадеда и сына ей было далеко. Очень и очень далеко. И Гарри и вправду не пожалел, что послушался ворчливую ведьму и забрал ее с собой. 

Только вот начало их общения tet-a-tet было нелёгким. 

Как оказалось, слизеринцы ничего не делают просто так — даже если это мёртвые слизеринцы. Для начала нарисованная, но от этого не менее заботливая мать заставила его найти в шкафу шерстяной плед и сходить в большую комнату — закутать Снейпу ноги. Что Гарри и выполнил, злясь на себя, когда каждый треск угля в камине, порыв ветра снаружи или вырвавшийся у спящего более глубокий вздох, заставляли его вздрагивать от беспокойства, что Снейпа он всё же разбудил. 

«И что с того?» — хотелось заорать Гарри. И в тоже время он и вправду не желал будить своего... будить Снейпа. Тот действительно выглядел измученным. Хотя... Ну что Гарри до его усталости?.. Но по какой-то неведомой причине это «что» имелось и неприятно ворочалось внутри, заставляя его аккуратно пристраивать плед, прикрывая обнажённые ступни мужчины, вытянутые к угасающему огню. Вернулся Гарри в «свою» комнату крайне недовольным собой, своими смешанными чувствами и своей заботливостью.

Зато его будущая родственница, как видно, осталась очень довольна. В качестве ответной любезности она подсказала, как вызвать эльфа с кухни, не удержавшись от ехидного замечания, что бурчание у Гарри в животе заглушает бушующий за окном шторм. Гарри лишь хмыкнул в ответ на её тираду — и поспешил попросить у явившегося на зов эльфа еды и побольше. 

Так что вскоре Гарри уже сидел на развороченной постели, жуя бутерброд с тунцом и запивая его тыквенным соком. На подносе, устроенном тут же на кровати, высилась ещё целая гора бутербродов с рыбой, икрой, сыром, фрукты, ещё какая-то еда и стоял большой кувшин холодного тыквенного сока. 

А собеседница продолжала ворчать на него с каминной полки:

— Бестолковый мальчишка! Ну что тебе стоило усесться в кресло и поставить поднос на стол? Кто себя так ведёт? Тобиас живо научил бы тебя аккуратности... Эх! — и в качестве последнего аргумента: — Северус не позволит тебе носить себе кофе в постель. Даже не думай! Крошки на простынях... — и скривившаяся ведьма нервно поёжилась. 

— Я и не собирался носить вашему сыну завтрак в постель, мэм, — сообщил Гарри. 

Разговор его начал забавлять. Стоило представить себе Снейпа, лежащего в этой самой постели, и Гарри, склонившегося перед ним с подносом в руках, словно он — домовой эльф... Усмешка слетела с лица Гарри, как если бы её и не было. Какая омерзительная картина!

— Миссис Снейп, — прервал Гарри ведьму, что-то недовольно бурчащую себе под нос. — Вы не знаете, из-за чего мы остались в крепости?

— Конечно, знаю, — промурлыкала мадам, делая глоток какой-то бурды из нарисованной чашки. Дымок над чашкой казался почти настоящим — похоже, напиток миссис Снейп был горячий и вкусный. Та довольно кривила губы с каждым глотком.

— И... — потянул Гарри, но ничего не дождался: взгляд миссис Снейп наполнился знакомой ехидцей. — Вы собираетесь мне это сообщить, мадам?

— Только если ты правильно попросишь, невоспитанный мальчишка, — ведьма изучала Гарри из-под полуопущенных густых и тёмных ресниц. 

Гарри начало казаться, что он общается с женской версией Снейпа. С очень доброй и ласковой женской версией Снейпа, пребывающего в очень благодушном настроении. Что-то в этой мысли было весьма похоже на правду. Гарри уверился в этом, поймав кривую ухмылку на тонких губах нарисованной женщины.

— Расскажите мне, что происходит. Прошу вас, мадам, — попросил Гарри подчёркнуто вежливо.

— Ну вот — совсем другое дело! — обрадовалась миссис Снейп. — Я уж думала, что у Северуса совсем испортился вкус. Тот рыжий... Ах! Никакого воспитания. Никакой тонкости.

Но прежде, чем он успел спросить, кого она имеет в виду, женщина принялась за рассказ о текущих бедах, и обо всём прочем Гарри сразу позабыл. Это и вправду было не так важно на фоне новости о старом Принце при смерти.

Новость была... э-э... ужасная? Нет, Гарри вовсе не желал старику ничего плохого. Правда! Мало ли, что он кричал в запале — любой бы кричал на его месте. 

Но, как видно, миссис Снейп тоже особо не горевала — её рассказ о трагедии сопровождался ухмылками и фырканьем:

— У Ангелиуса сердце прихватило... Мы все, правда, сомневаемся, что оно у него, вообще, есть... Но стонал он очень громко, когда Северус его в главных покоях устраивал.

— И что, профессор... э-э... то есть Северус... он за этим... своим прадедом ухаживает... То есть я и не думал, что он его когда-нибудь видеть захочет... То есть тот такого наговорил... Я уж надеялся вашего дедушку никогда больше и не видеть... Ну то есть мы с ним не очень-то... — воспоминания налетели зловонным облаком, и Гарри резко закончил свою сбивчивую речь: — В общем, этот ваш Ангелиус — мерзкий до невозможности. И я думал, что больше никогда его не увижу. А сын ваш — на его могиле станцует, а не лечить станет... Он и вправду заболел?

— О! — сорвалось с кривящихся в ухмылке губ, и миссис Снейп захихикала. — Да, ты правильно догадался, мальчик. Старый мерзавец всегда укладывается в постель на пару дней, когда дел натворит. Это ему очень помогает: на больного обижаться — большой грех. То ли правда болеет, то ли притворяется. Кто знает?.. Нам никогда не удавалось его раскусить. В прошлый раз Северус здесь неделю гостил — пока Ангелиус его разжалобил до того, что мальчик согласился с ним помириться. Это когда он своего... Да ладно — дело прошлое. Что вспоминать? 

Она отставила чашку в сторону, куда-то за резную раму, и продолжила:

— Вот и сегодня — та же история: Северус целый день исцеляющие зелья варил, а потом у постели сидел, пока Ангелиус не уснул... Какой-никакой, а Ангелиус всё же Северусу прадед. Единственный родственник. А Северус никогда своих не бросает. Он очень хороший мальчик, — она глубоко вздохнула. — Такой преданный, верный, заботливый. И по-настоящему переживал, что проклятием в прадеда запустил... Я, правда, не знаю подробностей. Кларисса мне не смогла рассказать — никто из живущих в главной башне ничего толком не знает... А из-за чего они поссорились? Ты мне расскажешь?

И хотя Гарри ответил всего лишь растерянным: «Э-э...», — она улыбнулась и подвинулась вперёд, самой своей позой, а не только словами, выражая крайнюю степень заинтересованности.

Через какое-то время Гарри поймал себя на мысли, что его рассказ далеко вышел за пределы крепости Принцев. И побывал везде, включая чулан под лестницей в доме Дурсли, подробный отчет о школьных годах, героическом прошлом и непонятном зыбком будущем.

— Вот как?.. — протянула женщина задумчиво. — Так ты и есть тот самый Гарри Поттер? Безалаберный непослушный ребенок? Мальчик, которого Северус терпеть не может?

«Терпеть не может» прозвучало двойственно: с одной стороны — привычно, но с другой — неожиданно укололо непонятно откуда взявшейся досадой. 

— Или уже может? — задумчиво продолжала миссис Снейп, барабаня изящными пальцами по подлокотнику своего нарисованного кресла. — Не огорчайся, — сообщила она свой вердикт. — Очевидно, Северус относится к тебе не так уж и плохо, раз защищает от Ангелиуса.

Гарри, за время разговора успевший перебраться с кровати в кресло у камина — чтобы лучше слышать — уловил тихое, словно про себя, бормотание:

— Вечно он спешит. Экий горе-торопыга! Такого юного мальчика, да ещё и магглами воспитанного — и на подвиги чадорождения толкать... Один раз уже напортачил так, что и тупоголовому троллю не снилось, и туда же. Опять куда-то спешит-торопится. Ничему-то его долгая жизнь не научила... 

Женщина встряхнула длинными чёрными волосами и заговорила громче, глядя на Гарри сияющими глазами:

— Похоже, Северус заметил, что ты уже подрос, — она лукаво улыбнулась. — То есть повзрослел. Ты очень симпатичный юноша, хотя и небольшого роста. Но привлекательный. Хорошенький. Уверена, ты ему очень нравишься, — успокоила Гарри миссис Снейп.

Гарри хотел заявить, что абсолютно не нуждается в «ты ему очень нравишься» Снейпа, но вовремя прикусил язык. Как видно, картины только и делают, что болтают. Выдать информацию о фиктивности брака матери Снейпа было весьма непредусмотрительно. Вместо этого он поинтересовался:

— А что там за история произошла со старым Принцем? Из-за чего он так... ну... о внуках печётся?

Ответ последовал тотчас. Похоже, матери Снейпа очень хотелось поболтать.

— Это очень романтическая история, — начала миссис Снейп свой рассказ.

Сказка на ночь была такой: старый Принц, когда он был вовсе не стар, а как раз таки молод («...И очень хорош собой... Не такой красивый и мужественный, как Северус, конечно... Слишком уж юный Ангелиус был смазлив... Посмотришь потом портрет в крытой галерее...») вскружил голову наследнице одной из старинных фамилий. Девушка оказалась излишне легкомысленной, ветреной, глупой. И поддалась настойчивости своего ухажера: запретный плод был сорван.

— Не дождавшись ни предложения руки и сердца, ни помолвки. Глупышка... — миссис Снейп была к героине своего рассказа безжалостна. — Результат: живот растет, родня в ужасе, отец в ярости — позор-то какой! — а кавалер исчез. Ангелиус тогда уже был далеко от наших берегов и в дальнем походе ни разу даже не вспомнил о своей забаве.

— Он уехал и потому бросил её? — сонно пробормотал Гарри.

— Нет. Он бросил её, потому что посчитал, что род её недостаточно знатен, а сама она недостойна носить имя Принцев, раз не уберегла свою девичью честь.

— От него самого? — возмутился Гарри.

Миссис Снейп пожала плечами.

— Себя меряют одной мерою, других...

— И что же было дальше, мэм? 

— А дальше... — женщина помрачнела. — Дурёха, не дождавшись от милого ни единой весточки, бросилась с самой высокой башни родового замка, позор семьи был смыт её кровью, а нерождённое дитя убитый горем отец — колдун изрядной силы — использовал в особом ритуале. И семь поколений Принцев никак не могли произвести на свет чистокровного мага-наследника. А Ангелиус проклят жить долго и смотреть, как вымирает его род.

Гарри молчал. У сказки оказался уж слишком страшный конец.

— Вот так, мой мальчик. Ангелиус заплатил за свою похоть нашими изломанными судьбами. С тех пор в роду Принцев все мальчики рождались сквибами. А девушки... Найти подходящего мужа, чтобы Ангелиус одобрил, было тяжело. Ему подавай чистокровного, да не из абы какого рода, да такого, чтоб согласился в наш род войти и наше имя взять... 

«А теперь этот... мерзкий тип согласен на полукровку? — Гарри был вне себя от злости. — Меня забыл спросить — я не согласен!»

— Я не захотела жить в этом замке, выслушивая его постоянные упрёки, — рассказывала миссис Снейп. — Я мечтала о сыне. А что Ангелиус его не признал вначале и меня проклял, изгнал из отчего дома, испепелил имя на фамильном древе, лишил всяких средств и помощи...

Женщина вцепилась побелевшими руками в подлокотники кресла. И замолчала, опустив голову и скрыв лицо скользнувшими вперёд прядями длинных чёрных волос. А потом вскочила с кресла и выкрикнула звонко: 

— Оно того стоило! Мой сын — сильный маг. И пусть отец Северуса — маггл, хотя в его плебейском роду тоже были волшебники... Что ж! Всё равно я оказалась права! Только новая кровь способна смыть старое проклятие!

— Так вы тоже... Эта бредовая идея... Вы тоже хотите от меня... — Гарри не хватило воздуха.

Казалось, миссис Снейп испугалась — так побелело её нарисованное лицо.

— Нет! — воскликнула она. — Да, — прошептала она. — Подожди... — и она затараторила: — Это возможно. Но никто, и уж точно не я, не вправе тебя торопить. Ты и Северус... станете семьёй. И только тогда вдвоём будете решать. И кто бы что ни говорил — вы решаете сами. Дети — только ваш выбор! Когда, сколько и как — только вы вправе решать... Я не хотела расстраивать и пугать тебя. Успокойся, пожалуйста.

Гарри опустился назад в кресло.

— Ты — хороший мальчик. И очень мне понравился.

«Это возможно, — отдавало привкусом безумия, но Гарри ей поверил: — Это возможно...»

— Я заболталась с тобой... А тебе следовало хорошенько отдохнуть, вместо того, чтобы слушать мои сказки.

Гарри вздохнул: «Это возможно...»

В комнате прошелестело:

— Спокойной ночи, мой дорогой, — и картина погрузилась во тьму.

За окном светало.


	20. Что ж ты ломаешься, а?

Гарри не назвал бы этот дождь ливнем, и на этом заканчивалось всё хорошее, что он мог сказать по поводу погоды, портившей ему настроение третьи сутки. Барабанная дробь капель, бьющих в окно, уже достала до печёнок. Так же как и порывы свистящего ветра, звенящее от сдерживаемого напора стекло и настырный гул разбивающихся о камни волн.

Гарри прижался лбом к холодному стеклу, вглядываясь в заоконные дали. Недоступные ему дали. Желанные дали.

«Где угодно лучше, чем здесь», — подвывала монотонному дождю поселившаяся внутри тоска.

За последние дни потолок спальни Гарри изучил до последней трещинки. Путь от одной стены до другой прошёл сотни раз. А когда спальня стала казаться тюрьмой — сбежал из неё. С тем, чтобы убедиться: крепость — та же тюрьма. 

Бесконечные коридоры и лестницы сменяли друг друга, выхода не было, но Гарри всё шагал и шагал. Столь же неутомимо, сколь и бесцельно. До изнеможения. Что угодно — лишь бы не сидеть или лежать, уставившись в одну точку. Или в тысяча первый раз пялиться на проклятую тряпку, которая упорно рисовала унылый пейзаж за окном исключительно серой краской: дождь, ветер, море. Ни паруса, ни птицы, никого... Абсолютная пустота.

Проклятый шторм, начавшийся в ту ночь, что они первой провели в крепости Принцев, всё никак не успокаивался. Ветер — порывистый, холодный, бьющий наотмашь, продирающий насквозь, стоило хоть на минуту выйти на открытую площадку башни. Серое море — разъярённое, безумное, там, где-то внизу, набрасывающееся огромными волнами на одинокую скалу, увенчанную крепостью. Пелена всё скрывающего дождя. Бесцветное небо. Бесцветный мир... 

Стёршая все краски серость сводила с ума. Так же как и тишина. 

Это там, снаружи, за стенами крепости, сражаются стихии. Здесь, внутри — холод и пустота; тяжесть и сырость; гулкий звук шагов по лабиринту полутёмных коридоров и лестниц; мерцающий свет редких факелов; воркующие павлины, жмущиеся друг к дружке в поисках тепла; потоки воды, падающие с крыш во внутренний дворик; передвинутые под защиту крытой галереи кадки с цветами и одуряющее... оглушающее... ослепляющее... безмолвие.

Гарри скучал. По своим друзьям. По Норе. По нарисованной миссис Снейп. Да, даже по ней, правда. При всей своей язвительности, мать профессора показалась Гарри приятной собеседницей. И он с радостью послушал бы нескончаемые рассказы миссис Снейп о её замечательном сыне и страшные семейные предания. Но, увы, пока Гарри спал, портрет исчез с каминной полки. Поиски не дали результата, а мнущий длинные уши домовой эльф прояснил судьбу пропажи: «молодой хозяин» велел перенести картину на новое место. 

Наверняка именно поэтому сейчас, в «своей» спальне, после многочасовой прогулки по каменным коридорам, под шум капель, барабанящих по окну, Гарри осознал, что желанной ему стала любая компания. Даже Снейпа. Но тот... 

Гарри стукнул кулаком по подоконнику.

— Он избегает меня, — шёпот в тишине пустой комнаты прозвучал жалко, и Гарри поёжился.

Он знал, что прав. Вспомнить хотя бы то, самое первое, утро. И как Снейп отвёл взгляд. И повисшее между ними молчание, ставшее оглушительным после тихого «Доброе утро, сэр» и равнодушно-отстранённого «Доброе утро, мистер Поттер». 

Холодное «мистер Поттер» резануло слух. Самую малость.

— Непредвиденные обстоятельства заставляют нас задержаться здесь на неопределённое время, — произнёс Снейп тогда безо всякого выражения, подойдя к одному из узких окон-бойниц. Снаружи свирепствовала буря. — В шторм крепость покинуть невозможно. Кроме того, мистер Принц заболел. Я буду находиться в его покоях весь день. Если вам что-нибудь понадобится, позовите домового эльфа. Или обратитесь ко мне — вы знаете, где меня найти.

— Вам нужна какая-нибудь помощь, сэр? — спросил Гарри без особого желания. 

Снейп отказал, и Гарри перевёл дух. Ну и прекрасно. Он вовсе не жаждал общаться с мерзким стариком — ни сейчас, ни в любое другое время. Пренеприятнейшее занятие. Точно такое же, как и обсуждать возникшие разногласия с правнуком старого Принца. 

О намерении серьёзно поговорить следовало заявить в тот же, самый что ни на есть подходящий момент. Но Гарри его упустил: Снейп резко развернулся и направился к двери. Ещё оставалась возможность окликнуть его и заставить выслушать, но Гарри, проводив взглядом напряженную спину уходящего, промолчал. Позволил себе промолчать. 

Проклятье! Сейчас он сожалел об упущенном шансе решить все вопросы. Но тогда... 

В то утро Гарри чувствовал себя полностью вымотанным: вчерашней безобразной сценой, разговором до рассвета, необходимостью вновь ругаться и спорить, выяснять отношения... В общем, всем. И потому промолчал. Он тоже имел право на передышку.

Прошло так необходимое Гарри время, и теперь, всё обдумав, продумав, передумав многократно, он оказался готов и хотел поговорить со Снейпом. Но они ни разу не встретились, даже случайно. Похоже, тот не покидал главную башню, а Гарри в своих прогулках по крепости старался обходить её стороной. Но сейчас он, как никогда, оказался полон решимости переступить невидимую черту у широкой лестницы, ведущей к той самой резной деревянной двери. Молчать и дальше... Нет, это невыносимо. 

Потоки дождевой воды рисовали на оконном стекле причудливые узоры, но Гарри их не замечал. Он вновь вернулся к исхоженным вдоль и поперёк мыслям, на которые убил всё сегодняшнее утро. Долгие часы Гарри провёл в бездействии и одиночестве, сидя на лавочке в крытой галерее. Там вода, текущая с крыши во внутренний дворик замка, образовала кажущуюся сплошной завесу. За полупрозрачной серой стеной угадывались искажённые дрожащие очертания стен, галерей, фонтана. Стая тихо клекочущих павлинов придвинулась к Гарри поближе. А один, самый храбрый, с синей шеей, пушистым хохолком и чёрными блестящими глазами, даже залез на лавочку — греться у Гарри под боком. 

Именно там и тогда Гарри принял окончательное решение и дал себе торжественное обещание. 

Очень простое решение: раз другого выхода нет, то он проведёт столько, сколько потребуется, даже годы, в компании Снейпа.

И очень непростое обещание: он попробует... Нет, не попробует — сделает! Он будет доверять Снейпу. Как если бы тот был на его стороне. Как если бы тот защищал и заботился о нём. Как если бы тот был его другом. Другого пути наладить отношения со Снейпом Гарри не видел. Или так, или игру пора прекращать!

За эти дни не раз и не два Гарри мысленно возвращался к «разговору» с участием старика: вспоминал мельчайшие детали, яркие и острые, навсегда врезавшиеся в память. И ясно понимал: ничего бы этого не случилось, верь он Снейпу хоть немного. И если бы тот удосужился предупредить, чего ждать от ненормального деда, а не требовал бы тупого послушания и терпения. Ведь ничего бы этого не произошло — стоило Снейпу отнестись к Гарри, как к взрослому, как к равному, как к партнёру!

Так что теперь, приняв решение, Гарри хотел честно и открыто сообщить о своих выводах. И получить внятный и понятный ответ на свои предложения. Дальше терять время и силы, ожидая у моря погоды, он не собирался.

Гарри решительно прошагал в ванную — привести волосы в порядок, раз уж Снейп «...крайне негативно относится к неряшливости, необязательности, неаккуратности, бесцеремонности». Запомнившиеся слова из письма, как видно, больше относились к самому профессору, чем к его предку. И Гарри хотел воспользоваться всеми шансами, даже такими глупыми, чтобы победить раздражение и предвзятое отношение предполагаемого партнёра. Тем более что устранить эту причину раздоров не сложно. 

Дело дошло и до глажки мантии. Гарри не знал бытовых заклинаний. Зато как обрадовался возможности угодить гостю вызванный домовой эльф! Вот только работы для него оказалось не так что б много: Гарри мантию не отдал, а попросил сделать всё побыстрее и при помощи магии. В один миг чёрный шёлк засверкал чистотой, малейшие складочки разгладились — к огромному огорчению эльфа, жаждущего услужить Гарри. И только разрешение убраться в спальне успокоило всхлипывающего домовика. Похоже, жить в крепости смертельно скучно и тоскливо даже эльфам. 

У комнат хозяина крепости Гарри пришлось остановиться, борясь с секундным замешательством. Но отступать он не собирался, постыдная робость только добавила решимости идти вперёд. Вооружившись заготовленным: «Сэр, я хотел бы с вами кое-что обсудить...» — Гарри схватился за металлическое кольцо. Дверь отворилась бесшумно.

Внутри — ни души. Массивная мебель, ковры, гобелены. Всё, как в прошлый раз. Только в кресле с высокой спинкой нет хозяина, а за окнами-бойницами — опостылевший дождь.

Гарри прошёл дальше, вглубь гостиной, мимо шкафов с книгами и безделушками, к приоткрытой двери и доносящимся изнутри голосам. Невольно Гарри замедлил шаг, прислушиваясь, остановился, замер, да так и остался у двери, застыл безмолвной тенью, боясь неосторожным движением прервать разговор.

— Сэр, — Снейп говорил чрезвычайно настойчивым и столь же сухим тоном. — Вас должен осмотреть профессиональный колдомедик. Мадам Помфри — достойная женщина, опытный специалист и согласна принести обет, сохранив тайну местонахождения крепости. Утихомирьте шторм, и я приведу вам помощь.

В ответ раздалось лишь глухое ворчание, шум и скрип, как если бы кто-то лежащий на кровати с трудом повернулся на другой бок.

— Вам необходимы более сильные зелья, чем я могу приготовить в этих условиях. Здесь нет и половины ингредиентов для действенного лекарства. Вы понимаете это, сэр? Вы понимаете, что своим упрямством убиваете себя?

Гарри слушал Снейпа, холодно чеканившего слова, и ему становилось всё больше не по себе. Ну не должны так люди разговаривать друг с другом. Неправильно это. Пусть старик и... Хотя, конечно, такое отношение стариком целиком и полностью заслужено!

— Мой дорогой мальчик, — старый Принц говорил глухо, слабо, — ты не прав. Ты не прав, когда думаешь обо мне так плохо. Ты зря обвиняешь меня. Не я колдовал, не мне и...

Тон Снейпа стал ещё суше и холоднее. Испытываемое раздражение Снейп, похоже, и не собирался скрывать.

— Сэр! Не держите меня за идиота! Я абсолютно точно знаю, что это ваших рук дело. Ни в Плайн-Мид, ни в Кастл-Рок-Черч за последнюю неделю не выпало ни единой капли осадков. 

Продолжительное молчание, и дребезжащий старческий голос поинтересовался с изрядной долей удивления и недоверия:

— А откуда ты знаешь, какая там погода?

— У меня свои источники, — процедил Снейп. — Так вы снимите чары, сэр?

Ангелиус Принц заохал:

— Э-хе-хе... Нет никаких чар — ты зря подозреваешь меня, сынок. Хотел бы я помочь, да слаб сейчас — нету у меня сейчас сил с погодой управляться. Нету сил. 

«Он умеет управлять погодой!» — Гарри ошеломлённо выдохнул. Он, конечно, знал, что это возможно. Но закрутить такой шторм и столько держать его на одном месте, лишь бы заставить их остаться в крепости — старик невероятно силён.

— Надеюсь, вы понимаете, — прозвучало отрывисто и зло, — что избранная вами тактика ущербна? Ваше упрямство бессмысленно. Я в любой момент могу покинуть замок, сэр. 

— Оставив одинокого старика умирать... — прохрипел больной так жалобно и слабо, что, казалось, последний вздох готовится сорваться с его губ.

Гарри стало жалко старого негодяя. Правда, миссис Снейп говорила, что старик мог и притворяться. Но как поверить в это, внимая шумному затрудненному дыханию и хриплым дрожащим стонам? Нет, невозможно.

Но Снейп и не думал смягчаться. Не слушая стенания прадеда, он жёстко потребовал голосом чрезвычайно раздражённым:

— Ангелиус, прекратите это! То, чем вы занимаетесь, называется шантажом! Мерлин! Снимите чары! Я приведу вам помощь. Это в ваших интересах, сэр!

— Мой дорогой мальчик, мне не нужна ничья помощь. Всё, что мне нужно — это твоё прощение...

Резкий звук отодвигаемой мебели, сопровождаемый яростным шипением, закончился задохнувшимся: 

— Вы... 

Но Ангелиус Принц, как будто не почувствовал ярости правнука, продолжил упрашивать:

— Да, мой дорогой мальчик. Мне нужно твоё прощение. Оно исцелит лучше любого зелья, — старик мучительно закряхтел и продолжил настойчиво и в то же время жалобно: — Мне необходимо услышать от тебя, что ты позабыл все те глупости, что я наговорил тебе в запале. Ты не должен обижаться на меня...

— Забыть?.. У вас галлюцинации, сэр? Вынужден огорчить — белых крыльев у меня нет, — прошипел Снейп.

Но старик не успокаивался. Его голос окреп, и хрипел он теперь довольно громко и весьма уверенно:

— Ты же знаешь — я не со зла. И вовсе так не думаю. Ты хорош. Всё никак не могу забыть, как смотрел на тебя тот красноволосый щенок. Как на своего личного бога... 

Тут старик странно забулькал и закряхтел. И Гарри решил, что всё, что с именем божьим на устах... Но не тут-то было — бульканье переросло в короткие хриплые смешки. Поверить в то, что старик кончается, стало затруднительно. На смертном одре не хихикают так довольно и басовито.

— Северус, мальчик мой, ну не отворачивайся от меня. И не обижайся. Прости старика бестолкового. Ты, главное, слушай, что тебе старшие говорят. Для твоей же пользы советуют, — заговорил Принц вкрадчиво: — Этот твой новый мальчик... Такой славный мальчик. И сильный. Такой сильный... Я уверен, что он будет на седьмом небе от счастья, когда ты возьмешься за ум и вместо того, чтобы лелеять его маггловские предрассудки, отведёшь в постель и покажешь несмышленышу, как зажигаются звезды... 

— Сэр! Да сколько можно...

Но рык Снейпа не услышали. Старый Принц продолжал мечтательно разглагольствовать:

— Ах, Северус, я стар, но ещё хорошо помню, что нужно таким молоденьким. Много глупых слов. Много ласки. И хорошая прочная постель... Дубовая желательно. 

— Сэр! Я не нуждаюсь в ваших советах по этому вопросу. И вообще не нуждаюсь в ваших советах. И тем более не нуждаюсь в помощниках со свечами у постели!

— А жаль! — мигом откликнулся прадед Снейпа. — Я считаю, прекрасный был обычай... Эх! Да в те времена в первую же ночь зачинали. Дети. Внуки... Северус, — принялся умолять старик, — мне нужны внуки! Прошу тебя! Заклинаю тебя — не упрямься! 

К искренней радости и неподдельной благодарности ловящего каждого слово Гарри, Снейп не поддавался уговорам:

— Я уже всё сказал по этому поводу, сэр! 

— Дорогой ты мой, — бас старика нарастал и набирал силу, — да ты ж ерунду нагородил! Чистейшую ерунду. Мальчик созрел. В самой поре. Ласки немного, и он сам из себя выпрыгнет, так захочет тебе угодить. И понесёт. Понесёт, как миленький. Что ж ты ломаешься, а? Паразит ты этакий... Э-э... Северус, родной мой, это я не со зла... 

— Об этом не может быть и речи. Он не готов... И даже если бы был готов. Я не позволю вам вмешиваться и разрушать наш брак! — Снейп тоже повысил голос.

— Да кто ж вмешивается? — оглушительно загремел Ангелиус. — Куда там вмешиваться, коли между вами нету ничего? — и продолжил уговаривать уже чуть потише: — Ты хоть целовал его по-настоящему, а? Северус, глупыш ты этакий!.. Ты хоть смотрел на него, а?.. Ты хоть заметил, какой он ладный?.. Ты его глазищи видел, а?.. Зелёные — аж душу вынимают... 

— Сэр! Да замолчите же наконец! Немедленно! Выпейте своё лекарство и дайте мне уйти. Пока я не проклял вас! — проорал Снейп.

Но старик упрямо гнул своё:

— Северус, родной мой, ты хоть представляешь, как он на тебя этими самыми глазищами смотреть-то будет, когда подарит тебе свой первый раз? Ты хоть представляешь, каково это — взять того, кто сильнее?.. А он ведь сильнее тебя... Ты представляешь, как это будет — держать его в своих руках, сдавшегося, податливого, твоего до самой глубины души его... Представь только — как он примет тебя, как поддастся тебе, как позволит тебе взять над ним верх... Как отдастся тебе и станет всецело твоим... Твоим, Северус, только твоим... И ты получишь то, что так жаждешь...

Гарри попятился от двери.

— Сэр! Вы не вправе... Да с чего вы взяли, что я хочу... 

Старик, наверное, хлопнул в ладоши — такой оглушительный и резкий звук раздался из спальни «больного». Гарри подпрыгнул на месте и застыл на месте, прислушиваясь.

— Я ж не слепой. Я аж отсюда твоё кольцо вижу. Ты ж весь горишь. Ты ж его прямо сейчас хочешь до умопомрачения... — из голоса старика пропала всякая веселость, и он грубо и веско приказал: — Так не валяй дурака! Иди — и возьми.

О боже!

* * *

— О, Мерлин!.. 

... и Гарри, получив сильнейший удар в грудь, летит на пол, под ноги Снейпа, застывшего на фоне распахнутой настежь двери.

— Поттер, что вы здесь делаете? — шипит тот. И тут же протягивает руку — помочь Гарри подняться с пола. Кольцо на пальце Снейпа сияет ослепительно.

Гарри нервно сглатывает. Он разглядывает лицо Снейпа, отмечая, как сверкают глаза, как с приоткрытых губ срывается частое дыхание, как трепещет на шее жилка, украшенная тёмной меткой. Сердце Гарри грохочет, как колошматящий в окно дождь, а взгляд, словно притянутый невидимой нитью, вновь возвращается к пульсирующему снежно-белым кольцу.

— Ну же! Давайте руку! — требовательный тон и тяжёлый низкий голос вовсе не успокаивают.

Из спальни раздаётся жизнеутверждающее:

— Правильно, мой мальчик! Возьми его прямо сейчас!

Гарри дёргается, как от удара, и пытается отползти подальше от Снейпа. И задыхается, глядя, как тот медленно распрямляется, как стекленеет горящий взгляд и застывает бледное лицо, а на скулах расцветают багровые пятна прилившей крови. Как от хорошей пощечины. Что нанёс именно он, Гарри. Только что, прямо сейчас. 

Чёрные глаза ожигают таким презрением, что становится больно. Брезгливая гримаса кривит надменное лицо. Снейп делает шаг назад. Гарри наблюдает за ним с пола, не предпринимая больше ни единой попытки двинуться. А Снейп, такой высокий и прямой — будто меч проглотил, резко и рвано двигаясь, обходит лежащего на полу Гарри. Закрывшаяся дверь хлопает по натянутым нервам, будто по неловким пальцам.

О, Господи! 

Проклятье!

Гарри подхватывается с пола и бежит следом.

— Стойте! — кричит Гарри. — Вы меня не так поняли. Да стойте же! 

Он прыгает по ступенькам, рискуя упасть и сломать шею, но догоняет Снейпа только внизу — тот успевает свернуть в один из узких коридоров. 

— Подождите, сэр! Да постойте же, сэр!

Снейп останавливается и поворачивается к Гарри. Полы чёрной мантии взвиваются.

— Что вам угодно, мистер Поттер? — цедит Снейп сквозь стиснутые зубы. 

Гарри понимает, что дело плохо. Снейп уже возвёл между ними стену под названием «Поттер, вы — идиот!». И каждая секунда добавляет этой стене парочку новых кирпичей из ярости, недоверия и злости. 

Сердце грохочет. Во рту пересохло. Мыслей в голове нет: то ли выветрились, пока он бежал, то ли умерли в комнатах Принца. Все заготовки исчезли, как их и не было. И Гарри не помнит, что ему надо говорить. Но ждать больше нельзя.

Он резко и шумно выдыхает, делает шаг вперёд и протягивает Снейпу правую руку:

— Я доверяю вам, сэр.

Проклятая пауза выедает душу.

И Гарри уточняет:

— Чтобы это сказать, я искал вас сегодня, сэр. 

Пауза затягивается.

Рука Гарри вздрагивает и под ничего не выражающим взглядом в упор не замечающего его Снейпа начинается опускаться. Гарри прикрывает глаза, кляня в первую очередь себя за унижение перед этим невыносимым человеком, которому его доверие и уважение, как...

Горькие мысли замирают, когда ладонь Гарри оказывается в горячем плену чужой руки.

— Гриффиндорец, — слышит Гарри и впервые в жизни понимает, что это — похвала.

Их правые руки сплетаются в тёплом объятии так правильно и хорошо, что этот момент оправдывает многое. Гарри во все глаза всматривается в худощавое лицо своего... неизвестно кого, испытующе вглядывается в глаза, стремясь догадаться о чувствах, пытаясь получить искренний ответ... И не то что бы ему это удается, но какая-то теплота, забота и капелька восхищения (разве это возможно?) на миг несуществующим призраком мелькает в чёрных глазах. И Гарри говорит:

— Нам надо кое-что обсудить, сэр.

Снейп коротко кивает и уточняет вполголоса:

— Не здесь. Пойдемте, мистер Поттер. 

— Я — Гарри, сэр. 

Вырвавшееся слова опережают мысли, но о сказанном жалеть нечего: «мистер Поттер» не устраивает Гарри уже давно. 

— Я не собираюсь давать вам право называть меня по имени, мистер Поттер, — говорит Снейп просто.

Гарри не возражает и не возмущается. Называть этого человека Северус язык не поворачивается.

— И всё же я — Гарри, сэр, — повторяет он.

— Тогда пойдемте, Гарри. 

И они вместе идут по лабиринту коридоров и лестниц. И уже левая ладонь Гарри отогревается в правой ладони Снейпа. И Гарри это кажется правильным и нужным. Не Снейпу. Это нужно ему, Гарри: ощущать тепло другого человека, его поддержку и защиту. Не чувствовать себя одиноким.

* * *

Помещение, куда привёл его Снейп, находилось в третьей из башен. И сразу стало понятно, где профессор пропадал эти дни — в большом круглом зале располагалась лаборатория зелий.

На рабочем столе в центре комнаты ожидали своей незавидной участи подготовленные ингредиенты. На небольшом огне мирно булькало зелье. Не слишком вонючее. Слабо пахло валерианой и лавандой. 

Пока Снейп колдовал над котлом, Гарри смог оглядеться. Несколько узких окон-бойниц разделяли устроенные по стенам полки, заполненные зельями и ингредиентами в склянках всех форм и размеров. Из-за пасмурной погоды света недоставало. Наверное потому Гарри на миг показалось, что он в подземельях Хогвартса. 

На одной из ближайших полок располагалась бутыль с чьими-то глазами, плавающими в вязкой жидкости. А рядом... Чувство, охватившее Гарри при виде огромной банки с сушёными тараканами, нельзя было назвать тоской по добрым старым временам. Он поспешил отвести взгляд.

Гарри устроился у окна, не желая видеть ничего, кроме моря, скрывающей горизонт пелены дождя и одинокой скалы, увенчанной белокаменным маяком. 

Невольные воспоминания о недобрых старых временах вновь подстегнули сомнения. С чего он решил, что всё получится? Что они смогут научиться говорить на одном языке? Поймут друг друга? 

Но сдаться, даже не попытавшись бороться, было бы трусостью.

— О чём вы хотели поговорить со мной?

Гарри в последний раз глянул на громадные волны, яростно обрушивающиеся на чёрную скалу, но бессильные победить. И решительно повернулся, чтобы ответить, глядя Снейпу прямо в глаза:

— О доверии, сэр... Я много передумал за эти дни и пришёл к выводу, что у нас ничего не получится, если мы не будем доверять и уважать друг друга. Я хочу сказать, что верю вам. И прошу вас поверить мне. И позволить мне не только пытаться выполнять непонятные мне приказы, но стать для вас настоящим партнёром. Человеком, достойным доверия. Человеком, на чью помощь и участие вы можете рассчитывать. Сэр. 

Пауза. За которой последовало неторопливое, спокойное:

— Почему вы решили, что я буду вам доверять?

Гарри упрямо сжал губы. То, что его предложение не примут на «ура», стоило предвидеть. Но ведь его и не оттолкнули... Пока.

— Я не решил, — осторожно сказал он. — Я всего лишь предлагаю свою помощь. И прошу мне верить, сэр. 

Невозмутимое лицо профессора даже не дрогнуло. Он произнёс ещё тише, разглядывая Гарри ничего не выражающим взглядом: 

— А вам не кажется, Гарри, что ваши слова несколько... наивны и просты?

— А я хочу, чтобы всё было просто, — Гарри не отводил взгляда от лица Снейпа. — Я не хочу бороться с вами. Если всё, что вы говорили мне в последние дни, правда, то мне не нужно бороться с вами. И я выбираю — помогать вам. И предлагаю вам, прошу вас поменять ко мне отношение, сэр. 

Молчание, воцарившееся в комнате, всё длилось и длилось. Но Гарри не чувствовал напряжения. Он смело смотрел в глаза размышляющего над его предложением Снейпа. И ждал его решения. 

А тот всё тянул.

— Тибби! Чай на две персоны. Здесь и сейчас.

Потом они сидели за появившимся из ниоткуда маленьким столиком. Пили травяной чай. Гарри съел кусочек бисквита. Всё так же молча, терпеливо ожидая.

— Что ж, — наконец сказал Снейп. — Мы можем попробовать, мистер Поттер.

— Гарри, сэр.

— Мы можем попробовать, Гарри. Но никаких обещаний я давать не собираюсь.

— Это и не нужно, сэр, — согласился Гарри. — Я предпочитаю дела.

Ему понравилось то, что он увидел в глазах Снейпа. 

— Значит, займёмся делом. Вот в этом фолианте вы найдёте описание чар по управлению погодой. Эта область магии — не мой профиль. Вы же, думаю, сможете достичь успеха. Дерзайте, Гарри.


	21. Мы поняли друг друга, не так ли?

Бесконечные ступени ведут вниз. Так глубоко, что спуск походит на путь в преисподнюю. Холодно. С каждым пройденным кругом камень вокруг и над головой давит всё сильнее. Сквозняк заставляет плотнее запахнуться в мантию. Гулкие шаги и шелест одежды лишь подчёркивают царящую здесь абсолютную тишину. 

Грубый камень тёсаных стен. Массивные кованые светильники. Пламя трепещет, чадит, потрескивает фиолетовыми искрами. Ещё несколько шагов, и островок света растворяется в полутьме.

Гарри следует за молчаливым спутником. Тот спускается первым. Чёрный шёлк его мантии легко скользит по выщербленным ступеням. Чтобы не наступить на край его тени, Гарри должен быть внимательным.

Светильники расположены так редко, что приходится идти на ощупь в почти полной темноте. Тогда путеводной звездой для Гарри становится бледная ладонь, что подушечками изящных пальцев касается каменной стены. 

Ступени, ступени, ступени... 

Кружится голова. На губах вкус соли. Путь в никуда всё длится.

* * *

Спуск закончился. Скудно освещённый парой факелов небольшой холл, где они очутились, больше похож на естественную пещеру. Потолок потерялся во тьме. К стенам из мрачного тёмного камня, казалось, вообще не прикасалась рука человека. 

«Наверняка, это всего лишь грот в скале», — подумал Гарри, ёжась от холода в тонкой мантии. Пахло морем. Шум волн заметно усилился. 

Цель их долгого путешествия по лабиринту лестниц и коридоров находилась прямо за массивными двустворчатыми дверями. Огромные — высотой в два человеческих роста — они охранялись парой мраморных русалоидов, вооружённых металлическими трезубцами.

Снейп прервал молчание:

— Думаю, здесь самое подходящее место, чтобы вы попытались наложить чары, — сказал он, направляясь к дверям. Под ногами захрустели песок и мелкие раковины.

Гарри не ответил и не двинулся с места.

Двери натужно заскрипели, повинуясь невербальному заклинанию и быстрому взмаху волшебной палочки Снейпа. Одна из створок закряхтела, затряслась, но так и осталась на месте. Вторая с лязгом приоткрылась, впустила в холл грохот прибоя и порыв влажного солёного ветра и застопорилась на половине пути. 

— Этим помещением не пользовались столетия, — пояснил профессор, поочередно заклиная ржавые петли.

Наконец порядок был восстановлен — смазанные двери распахнулись, как и положено. Но любопытство так и осталось неудовлетворённым — внутри царил абсолютный мрак. 

— Пока подождите здесь, — приказал Снейп и решительно направился вглубь чернильной тьмы, подсвечивая себе _Lumos’ом_. Звук шагов профессора проглотил прожорливый прибой. 

Сотни разом вспыхнувших светильников прогнали темноту. Огненный пояс из горящих факелов осветил всю пещеру.

Гарри помедлил в дверях, разглядывая огромный зал, созданный самой природой. Пещера была вытянута в длину: площадка футов тридцать в диаметре обрывалась отвесно вниз, остальное заполняла волнующаяся морская вода. Очень беспокойная вода. Волны вовсю сражались с каменными стенами, все в брызгах и белой пене пытались вгрызться в неуступчивые скалы. Не на шутку разгулявшаяся стихия вспыхивала жидким огнём от трепещущего в светильниках пламени, на каменных сводах метались обезумевшие пятна отражённого света.

— Нуждаетесь в особом приглашении, мистер Поттер? — крикнул Снейп. 

Профессор стоял у единственного в этом странном зале предмета меблировки, если его стоило так называть. Длинный каменный стол располагался в центре площадки: гигантская плита, вытесанная из того же камня, что и всё здесь, покоилась на огромных валунах. Гарри подошёл к столу, смахнул смесь песка и каменной крошки, на чистое место уложил старинный фолиант.

— Это зал для приёмов, — произнёс Снейп, заклинанием закрывая двери. Заметив недоумение Гарри, профессор пояснил: — Раньше здесь проводились торжественные приёмы для морских жителей. Преимущественно для русалок. 

— Тут где-то под водой есть выход в открытое море, сэр? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— С той стороны в скале довольно большой проём, –Снейп указал на дальнюю стену пещеры. — Сюда можно заплыть даже на лодке. Но, конечно, не во время прилива. 

— А эти приёмы... Почему они сейчас не проводятся, сэр? Вы говорили, что зал давно не используется, — Гарри по-настоящему заинтересовался. От этого места веяло духом приключений.

— Британия давно потеряла статус морской владычицы. Теперь морских жителей принимают в гостях крепости в Карибском море, — в голосе Снейпа прозвучала горечь. — Ангелиус Принц — единственный ныне живущий британец, которому приносили клятву верности морские короли. И хотя с тех пор прошло уже слишком много лет, морские народы знают, чьи они вассалы. Пусть магическая Британия и позабыла о своих подданных, добровольно лишившись прерогативы властвовать на море.

— Но почему...

— А сами не в силах догадаться, мистер Поттер? — уколол Снейп, но тут же исправился, заговорив мягче, спокойнее: — Гарри, это никому не нужно. Британии не нужна власть над морем. 

— Я не совсем понимаю вас, сэр, — откровенно признался Гарри.

И получил ответ: 

— Всё очень просто. Нам не нужна власть над морем потому, что некому властвовать. Мы в Британии столько воевали, что сегодня наше общество оказалось на грани вымирания. 

Что-то подобное Гарри уже читал в меморандуме Снейпа. Это была одна из тем, которые они ещё не обсуждали. Потому Гарри поторопился разузнать всё сейчас — пока Снейп отвечал ему подробно и обстоятельно на каждый вопрос. Вряд ли благожелательное отношение профессора к нему продержится слишком долго.

А оно — невероятное, немыслимое, непредставимое благожелательное отношение — было. Профессор «десять баллов с Гриффиндора»; преподаватель, задавать вопросы которому позволялось только ученикам, носившим серебристо-зелёные галстуки; учитель, которого за дело опасалось большинство хогвартских школьников и не только школьников... И вдруг для Гарри — всё того же Гарри, самого нелюбимого ученика самого ужасного преподавателя — всё изменилось. 

С того момента, как прозвучало «Мы можем попробовать...» в ответ на «Я вам доверяю!» — отношение Снейпа к нему, даже его тон стали разительно отличаться от всего, к чему Гарри привык за шесть лет учебы и мучений. Словно Гарри прошёл перераспределение, и шляпа выкрикнула на весь зал: «Слизерин!» И теперь Снейп уделял ему максимум внимания, объяснял всё терпеливо и вежливо и повторял свои объяснения столько раз, сколько было необходимо. 

До сих пор Гарри видел проявления подобного неестественного терпения профессора Снейпа к ученику только в тех случаях, когда учеником выступал Драко Малфой. Гарри никогда не думал, что он может оказаться на месте Малфоя. Ощущения были крайне странные. Гарри привык к одному Снейпу. И внезапно перед ним оказался совершенно другой Снейп. И этого «другого» Снейпа Гарри не знал. 

А узнать почему-то хотелось.

Подробные и обстоятельные ответы на все вопросы начались сразу же, стоило Гарри взяться за изучение чар по управлению погодой. Он продирался через заковыристый язык старинного фолианта, когда Снейп спросил: понятно ли ему. Получив в ответ тоскливый взгляд и неуверенное: «Не совсем, сэр», — вместо того, чтобы вспомнить любимое: «Поттер, вы — идиот!» — Снейп принялся помогать. И эта помощь дорогого стоила. Гарри знал точно, что так быстро разобраться с чарами самостоятельно ему бы не удалось.

Теперь, когда они спустились вниз, и впервые разговор ушёл в сторону от чар и проблем погоды, Гарри попытался понять, до каких пределов простираются границы нового отношения к нему Снейпа. Что позволено спрашивать, а что — нет. Выяснилось, что Снейп готов обсуждать важные темы — к примеру, судьбу магической Британии. И это было здорово. Словно со лба Гарри сорвали этикетку «глупый мальчишка». 

— Эти разговоры, о вымирании магов... Разве всё так серьёзно? — с неподдельным интересом спросил Гарри. — Вы объясните мне, сэр?

Снейп кивнул. Похоже, ему понравилась проявленная Гарри заинтересованность. Не то что бы у Гарри были явные доказательства столь необычного для Снейпа настроения. Тот не улыбался, не говорил: «Хорошо, мой мальчик!» или «Пять баллов Гриффиндору!», не хлопал одобрительно по плечу. Гарри просто чувствовал, что Снейп им доволен. И всё. Гарри видел одобрение в скупых жестах и невозмутимом, непроницаемом взгляде. И ощущал довольство Снейпа, его расслабленность и спокойствие. 

— Последние годы на территории Британии ежегодно рождалось до пятидесяти магов. Включая магглорождённых, — рассказывал Снейп. — Сейчас — ещё меньше. Нас очень мало. Две последних войны унесли массу жизней. Многие эмигрировали... Нас действительно мало, и становится всё меньше. Вспомните Хогвартс, Гарри. Сколько в нём башен, классных комнат и других помещений, которыми никто не пользуется. При Финиусе Нигелиусе Блэке в Хогвартс ежегодно поступало до сотни учеников. Это в два раза больше, чем на сегодняшний день. Мы теряем людей. Мы теряем рода. Вы — последний Поттер. Я — последний Принц, к тому же полукровка, — он криво усмехнулся, недолго помолчал и продолжил серьёзно: — У нас нет иного выхода, кроме как переждать это время, выздоравливая от войн, набираясь сил. У нас нет права на новую войну. У нас нет права на бессмысленные репрессии. Нам необходима стабильность. Или наш мир исчезнет. Вы понимаете меня, Гарри? Нет, не отвечайте сейчас. Подумайте над тем, что я сказал. Эту тему мы обсудим позже.

Снейп отвернулся и сделал несколько шагов в кромке отвесно обрывающейся вниз скалы. Внизу, всего футах в трех-пяти, волны с силой бились о камни, разбрызгивая солёные капли и захлебываясь белой пеной.

Голос Снейпа сражался с шумом прибоя:

— А теперь, Гарри, попробуйте усмирить шторм, чтобы мы могли привести помощь мистеру Принцу. Я дал ему достаточно сонного зелья, чтобы он спокойно проспал до утра. Но это не значит, что можно тратить время на отвлечённые разговоры. Даже если они столь важны. Так что приступайте к делу! — приказал он и махнул рукой на волнующуюся воду у их ног.

И Гарри приступил. Чары, в общем-то, не были такими уж сложными. На первый взгляд. Красивое движение палочкой. Короткое заклинание. И — никакого эффекта. 

После десятка бесплодных попыток Снейп подошёл ближе. Он протянул руку, желая, казалось, дотронуться до Гарри, и замер. Взгляды их встретились. В горле у Гарри внезапно пересохло.

— Вы разрешите к вам прикоснуться? — спросил Снейп, ожигая его непонятным взглядом.

Не то чтобы Гарри хотелось прикосновений Снейпа. Но и отказать... После того, что случилось в апартаментах старого Принца, отказ выглядел бы демонстративным. Гарри это хорошо понимал. Доверие — такая хрупкая вещь. Тем более между старыми врагами. Если доверия не проявлять, то нечего о нём и говорить.

— Конечно, сэр, — ответил Гарри.

Снейп забрал волшебную палочку, положил её на стол, рядом с открытым на чарах укрощения штормов фолиантом. Прохладные пальцы коснулись руки Гарри, затем принялись поглаживать и разминать ладонь и каждый палец по отдельности. Тепло нарастало. Кольцо вспыхнуло мягким белым светом. И Гарри знал, почему кольцо сверкает. Но Снейпа отталкивать не стал. И сам не вырывался. Он терпел прикосновения. 

— Расслабь запястье. Не зажимайся, — тихо приказал Снейп, чьи пальцы творили чудеса с ладонью Гарри.

— Да, сэр. Я доверяю вам.

Гарри, ни на секунду не отводя взгляда, смотрел на верхнюю пуговицу чёрной мантии Снейпа. Прикосновения волновали. Их обоих. Это было очевидно. Им обоим.

— Теперь попробуй ещё раз, — руку Гарри отпустили. Снейп отступил.

Гарри подошёл поближе к воде. Отточенный жест, короткая команда — но выученные под неусыпным надзором Снейпа чары не работали. Опять ничего не вышло.

Гарри стало совсем нехорошо на сердце. Ему действительно хотелось победить шторм. Особенно, когда перед буйством стихии отступил Снейп. А уж помня, что он пророчил Гарри победу... Стоять, опустив плечи, сжимать палочку в руке и осознавать собственное бессилие перед шипящей и хохочущей пузырьками воздуха массой воды было безумно обидно. А уж в присутствии этого свидетеля... Вот проклятье!

— О чём вы думаете, когда накладываете заклинание? — прошептал над его ухом чарующий голос. — Расскажите мне, Гарри.

— О движении руки. И о том, как правильно произнести слова, сэр, — так же тихо ответил Гарри, не оборачиваясь, но глядя вперёд и ничего не различая, кроме вспышек пламени на тёмных стенах и его отражений в беспокойной воде.

— Я так и подумал. Но разве вас этому учили, мистер Поттер? Хотя... О чём я спрашиваю? Вы ведь из тех, кто спешит действовать, но не любит слушать, — мучил Гарри вкрадчивый голос. 

Гарри резко выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. И расправил плечи. Одна единственная оплошность — и Снейп вновь принялся за старое. Недолго музыка играла, ох, недолго... Сейчас ему придётся выслушивать. Снова.

К удивлению Гарри, выслушивать не пришлось. А вот слушать — это да. Казалось, Снейп задался целью не разъяснить ошибку, а свести Гарри с ума, нашептывая на ухо теорию чар низким тяжелым волшебным голосом: 

— Главное в заклинаниях — не взмах волшебной палочки и не волшебное слово. Хотя и они важны. Самое главное — чётко понимать, что вы хотите добиться. Желать цели всем сердцем. Верить, что можете её достичь. И, соединив «хочу», «могу» и «надо», направить магию к цели. Волеизъявить магию вовне себя... Понимаете, Гарри?

Гарри молчал. Вообще-то, профессор Флитвик совершенно не так объяснял действия чар. Как раз таки именно движению палочки и волшебному слову уделялось всё внимание.

— Сейчас попробуем ещё раз, — сказал Снейп.

Он взял Гарри за руку и потянул её вверх. Они вместе держали одну волшебную палочку. Так странно: Гарри думал, что ему должно быть неприятно, но нет, ничего подобного! Он чувствовал легкую пульсацию обоих колец — своего и Снейпа. Палочка, казалось, сильнее обычного вибрировала в руке. Начала заметно подрагивать, словно от переполняющей её магии. Ладонь Снейпа стала обжигающе горячей. Так же как и его дыхание, согревающее шею. Гарри вдохнул поглубже, пытаясь через забивающий всё солёный запах моря почувствовать знакомый аромат. Глаза сами собой закрылись.

— Слушай мой голос, — приказал Снейп. — Море, вся эта толща воды на многие мили вокруг. Воздух, наполненный дождём и ветром. Небо, затянутое тучами. Управлять ими — в твоей власти. Ты способен подчинить их своей воле. Ты приказываешь, они повинуются. Море, ветер, тучи подчиняются тебе. Скажи: «Я желаю спокойного моря, лёгкого ветра, безоблачного чистого неба». Почувствуй своё желание. Представь, что всё уже получилось... Ты видишь это, Гарри?

Волшебная палочка трепетала в руке. Тыльная сторона ладони горела от прикосновения Снейпа. За закрытыми глазами Гарри буквально видел, как звёздный свет отражается в тихо плещущих волнах. 

Снейп провёл ладонью по руке Гарри вверх, к плечу, оставляя пылающий след. Тонкие пальцы коснулись шеи, сжали плечо. 

— Давай! — прошептал он. 

И Гарри «дал».

Ощущения были невероятные. Словно кто-то пропустил через его тело концентрированный солнечный свет. Палочка в руке дрожала. Голова кружилась. Гарри казалось, что от переполняющей его силы он сейчас взлетит — сам, без метлы.

Грохот прибоя стих, превратившись в едва слышный шёпот. 

Всё ещё не веря, Гарри вглядывался в тёмную рябь легко покачивающихся волн, лениво скользящие по сводам пещеры отблески и отражения пламени горящих светильников.

— Это...

— Вам удалось, Гарри, — в блестящих глазах Снейпа, казалось, отразилось пламя сотен факелов.

— Не мне... — Гарри ошеломлённо потряс головой. — Это удалось не мне одному, сэр. Это... Что это было, сэр?

Гарри не знал, что и думать, что делать. Эйфория толкала его схватить Снейпа в охапку, танцевать какой-то дикий танец, кричать от восторга... и никак не желала рассеиваться. Он чувствовал себя победителем, его переполняли льющие через край радость и сила. А ещё — что совершенно нелогично — Гарри ощущал себя побеждённым. Или не побеждённым... Нет. Он чувствовал себя захваченным. Как город, в который вошли и установили на главной башне флаг. Он слышал цокот копыт, он ощущал дрожь прошедшей по его мостовым чужой конницы. Только вот воевать с захватчиком не было ни сил, ни желания. Словно это и не захватчик, а хозяин, вернувшийся домой. И вывешенные флаги, и крики радости — всё ему, господину. Будто город этот ждал и дождаться не мог его, триумфально вошедшего победителя. 

Сумасшедшие мысли мешались с безумной радостью.

Хотя, похоже, безумие охватило не одного Гарри. Снейп выглядел невероятно довольным. Настоящая улыбка пряталась в уголках его губ.

— Знакомьтесь, Гарри, — сказал Снейп и склонил голову, будто приветствуя кого-то очень важного. — Это — наша общая магия. 

— Почему вы не предупредили меня, сэр? — Гарри пытался бороться с душащей его радостью и действовать разумно. Но всю строгость его первого вопроса украл восторженный тон второго: — Как вам это удалось, сэр? 

Негодования Гарри Снейп даже не заметил.

— Если бы я предупредил, что собираюсь открыться, и предложил вам воспользоваться моей магией и силой, думаю, ничего бы не получилось. Вы бы стали волноваться и беспокоиться. Вы спрашивали бы: «Как это возможно?» Сомневались бы. И результат оказался бы нулевым. 

«Он опять решил за меня», — промелькнула мысль. Но Гарри не мог сердиться. То, что сделал Снейп, было слишком чудесно, чтобы возмущаться. 

— Не стоит подозревать меня в дурных намерениях по отношению к вам, — заговорил Снейп после небольшой паузы. — Я всего лишь отдал добровольно, соединив свои желание, волю и магию с вашими. Если бы наши желания не совпали, ничего бы не получилось. И, вообще говоря, не должно было получиться.

— Не должно? А почему не должно было получиться, сэр? — страстное желание броситься на шею Снейпу и задушить его в объятиях никак не отпускало Гарри.

Снейп ответил, как о чём-то само собой разумеющемся:

— Сексуальные контакты налаживают и укрепляют магическую связь. Мы же с вами ещё не были близки.

О, Господи!

— И не будем близки. Так ведь, сэр? — голос Гарри слегка дрогнул. 

В этот раз ответа Снейпа пришлось немного подождать, и каждая томительная секунда добавляла добрую жменю беспокойства и волнения в котёл, полный пузырящейся радости.

— Если вы скажете «нет», Гарри, — произнёс Снейп наконец.

Гарри шумно выдохнул. Прежде чем он успел подумать, с языка сорвалось:

— То есть вы считаете, что я захочу сказать «да»? По вашему мнению, я соглашусь? Вы так думаете обо мне, сэр?

«Ой! Что я несу? Да сейчас как начнётся!.. — Гарри скривился. — Достаточно было его слова. Зачем я спросил, что он думает обо мне?..»

Снейп взмахнул рукой. 

— Мистер Поттер...

— Гарри, сэр, — а в голове билось: «О, Господи! Гарри, заткнись же, наконец!»

— Я не исключаю такой возможности, Гарри, — просто ответил Снейп. — Скажу, что возникновение подобного желания у вас меня бы не удивило.

«О, Елена Прекрасная! Черноглазая, черноволосая, длинноносая бледная летучая мышь с истинно ангельским характером! От скромности ты не помрёшь!»

— Я не педик!.. Сэр!

— Гарри... — голос Снейпа стал удивительно тусклым и усталым. — Я так понимаю, вы до сих пор не удосужились прочитать тот справочник по брачным обрядам, что я поручил передать вам миссис Уизли. Она ведь отдала вам его, Гарри?

— Да, сэр, — согласился Гарри уже тише. Увесистый том остался лежать на столе в покинутой Норе под ещё пятью или шестью «очень важными» книгами, которые ему надлежало прочитать. Само собой ни одну из них он не открывал. Других дел хватало.

Снейп, похоже, догадался, как обстояли дела: губы скривила неприятная ухмылка. Весьма ехидным тоном он предложил:

— Надеюсь, вы найдёте время в своём чрезвычайно заполненном графике и прочитаете о том, через что нам придётся пройти. Сделайте это, и большая часть ваших вопросов и наших разногласий исчезнут сами собой. 

— Почему вы так думаете? — прошипел Гарри тоже не слишком любезно.

Снейп вздёрнул бровь. И Гарри тут же добавил позабытое в порыве негодования «сэр».

— Хотя бы потому, — елейно сообщил Снейп, — что вопросам сексуальной жизни магов в этом справочнике уделено достаточное внимание. Всем вопросам, включая выбор брачного партнера... и беременность.

— Сэр!

— Да, мистер Поттер... Гарри. Если бы вы заблаговременно прочитали эту книгу, то знали бы, что почти все аспекты сексуальной жизни магов связаны с магией желания. Кстати, к так потрясшему вас вопросу — сексуальный контакт необходим, но недостаточен для наступления беременности. Чтобы зачатие произошло, партнёр, принимающий семя, должен желать, подчёркиваю, страстно желать, понести ребёнка. 

«Мантикора тебя раздери! Заткнись же, наконец!» — Гарри сжал кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладони. От радости, переполнявшей его несколько минут назад, не осталось и следа.

— Я ничего не хочу об этом знать!.. Сэр! Я не могу ничего подобного желать!.. Сэр!

Разделяющее их расстояние Снейп преодолел в один миг: прерванный вдох — и его высокая чёрная фигура вплотную нависла над Гарри. Но Снейп к нему даже пальцем не прикоснулся. А сердце Гарри уже пустилось вскачь. Горло пересохло. 

Ах, книззлова печёнка!

— Глупый ребёнок! Если бы ты не мог и не хотел, если бы выбор мужчины для тебя был невозможен, то ты не ответил бы «да», и ритуал помолвки не был бы исполнен. 

Гарри не верил своим ушам.

— Что?.. 

— Что до твоего вопроса... — Снейп перевёл дыхание и продолжил много спокойней: — Такое взаимное дополнение магий, как у нас, бывает крайне редко. Вы ведь почувствовали, так ведь? Вы почувствовали, насколько сильнее стали, когда она объединилась? А это — только начало... было бы, если бы вы захотели пойти дальше. И из тысячи магов на вашем месте тысяча бы захотела продолжать! Потому что личностный рост магической силы не является тем, что нормальные маги игнорируют.

Не отводя взгляда от бледного лица Снейпа, Гарри сделал несколько шагов назад. Его переполняла уверенность, что Снейп был среди первых в той тысяче, что страстно желала роста магической силы. Слабым магом Снейпа никто не считал. Но разве слизеринец откажется от большего? На это рассчитывать не приходилось. Особенно если достичь цели так просто и легко — всего лишь сломав сопротивление «глупого ребёнка». 

— Я не тот человек, — медленно и веско произнёс Снейп, глядя Гарри прямо в глаза, — который будет навязывать себя в этом смысле. Я не собираюсь принуждать или уговаривать вас. Я считаю ниже своего достоинства умолять о сексе... Вы хорошо это поняли, Гарри? 

Гарри прекрасно всё понял, куда сложнее было признать, что Снейп — не нормальный слизеринец. Но безупречная речь, искренний голос и главное — поступки, не расходящиеся с делами, убеждали Снейпу верить. 

Стоило прекратить расспросы, но Гарри не мог сдержать желание пойти до конца, прояснить все вопросы: 

— То есть если вдруг я передумаю, то мне придётся уговаривать вас, сэр?

— Когда... — Гарри вскинул голову, и Снейп, усмехнувшись, исправился: — Если вы передумаете, вам стоит всего лишь проинформировать меня о принятом решении, Гарри. Я уже говорил вам, что не откажу.

Гарри помнил, что отказывать ему не станут, вот только...

— Я не могу представить себе, сэр, причин, которые заставили бы меня изменить своё... — начал он.

— Ещё одно высказывание на эту тему, Гарри, и я начну считать, что вы провоцируете меня. Что в действительности вы желаете большей настойчивости с моей стороны.

Гарри тут же замолчал.

Снейп хмыкнул.

— Не надо так пугаться. Думаю, мы поняли друг друга, не так ли?

Гарри вернул Снейпу испытующий взгляд.

— Весьма хорошо, сэр, — сдержанно ответил Гарри. Он крайне не хотел, чтобы Снейп считал, что его поощряют. 

— Тогда пойдёмте наверх. Пока Ангелиус спит, необходимо доставить сюда мадам Помфри из Кастл-Рок-Черч.

Снейп вновь шёл впереди, когда они поднимались по витым лестницам. И Гарри негромко спросил:

— Вы простили его, сэр?

Пояснять кого «его» не потребовалось.

— Вы лезете не в своё дело!

— Я просто пытаюсь понять, — сказал Гарри ещё тише, но ему не ответили.

Через сотню крутых ступенек Снейп прервал неуютное молчание:

— Ему триста семьдесят четыре года. Он больной человек. Я не хочу, чтобы он умер.

Гарри так и не понял, простил ли Снейп старика.

* * *

Часа через три — после того, как мадам Помфри была с удобством устроена в крепости, снабжена большим числом успокоительных средств и познакомлена с Тибби, местным домовым эльфом — они пустились в путь. Ни Гарри, ни Снейп не желали задерживаться в навязчиво гостеприимной крепости ни одной лишней минуты. Глубокой ночью они повторно достигли Кастл-Рок-Черч, отпустили лодку, и Гарри по своей воле подошёл к Снейпу, обнял его покрепче, готовясь аппарировать. Ожигающие прикосновения Снейпа и узнаваемый запах всё так же дурили голову, заставляли кольцо сверкать. Но Гарри знал, что в этих объятиях ему ничего не угрожает.

«Я не собираюсь вас умолять...» — эти слова глубоко засели в сердце Гарри. Он понимал, что собственная гордость не позволит Снейпу перейти невидимую черту. Не позволит нарушить правила игры. Не позволит предать.

Наивное мнение? К сожалению, других гарантий, кроме слова слизеринца, не было. Но Гарри Снейпу верил. 

С громким хлопком они исчезли в одном месте, чтобы появиться в другом.

Пирс под ногами сменился твёрдой землей. Гарри удивился — Снейп ошибся в расчётах, они оказались довольно далеко от Норы, в глубине запущенного сада.

Старые деревья лениво шелестели листьями. На небе сияли звёзды. Одуряюще сладко пахли цветы. Романтичными трелями заливалась какая-то пичуга. Вдалеке ухали совы. Было тепло. И очень тихо: ни шума моря, ни свиста ветра, ни барабанной дроби надоевшего дождя. 

Через десять минут пешей прогулки Гарри начал понимать — что-то не в порядке. Ещё через пару минут Гарри окончательно убедился — Норы на своём месте нет.


	22. Разве моя забота не стоит хотя бы тени улыбки на вашем прелестном лице?

Гарри беспокойно кружил по знакомой вытоптанной полянке между жимолостью и жасмином. Резко остановившись, он забормотал:

— Нора. Где Нора? Куда она делась? Что тут вообще происходит?!

Старый каштан с большим дуплом — «Да, тот самый. Точно, он. Я не ошибся!» — ответа не дал. И Гарри повернулся к своему молчаливому спутнику.

— Норы нет! — взволнованно сообщил он и ткнул пальцем куда-то между кустарниками. — Здесь должна быть Нора! Что-то случилось, сэр! Надо что-то делать, сэр!

Холодный лунный свет стёр с всегда бледного лица Снейпа последние краски. И если бы не живые чёрные глаза на хмуром сосредоточенном лице, и если бы Гарри не знал точно, кто перед ним, то решил бы, что видит не человека, а...

«...призрак, сотканный из сизых теней и лунных ниток... Что за муть лезет в голову?» — и Гарри раздражённо дёрнул прядь волос. Больно стало до слёз, зато призрак Снейпа превратился в просто Снейпа. 

Прийти в себя Гарри помог и сам профессор, проронивший пару-тройку слов, приправленных изрядной долей сарказма:

— Как всегда, констатируем очевидное, мистер... Гарри.

— Но здесь же что-то случилось! А вдруг с ними что-то плохое произошло? А если они нуждаются в помощи? Надо что-то делать, сэр! — возмутился Гарри. Он даже протянул руки, собираясь вцепиться в мантию невозмутимого профессора и хорошенько потрясти его... и отступил в самый последний момент, вразумлённый тяжёлым взглядом.

— Думать, не отвлекаясь на ваши эмоциональные выкрики, много удобнее, — тихо произнёс Снейп, вытаскивая волшебную палочку.

Гарри тут же замолчал. Не проронив больше ни звука, он смотрел, как Снейп накладывает заклинания. 

Порыв ветра пронёсся в зашелестевших кронах деревьев. Мелодичная птичья трель сменилась глухим совиным уханьем. Первой сове откликнулась другая, третья...

«Что-то сов здесь многовато», — подумал Гарри, с беспокойством наблюдая за манипуляциями Снейпа.

В ночной тиши раздалось хлопанье крыльев летящей птицы. Через пару секунд показалась и она сама. Сделав несколько кругов, сова уселась на нижнюю ветвь каштана и громко заухала. Пергамент, привязанный к птичьей лапе, белел в полутьме, и Гарри поспешил отвязать письмо. Довольно ухающая сова не стала дожидаться платы и сразу же поднялась в воздух.

— Сэр, письмо! Вдруг это от них!

Сломанные печати хрустнули, Гарри отбросил ненужный конверт, развернул свиток. Подошедший Снейп вызвал _Lumos._

_«Мистеру Гарри Джеймсу Поттеру, лично в руки, Нора, Оттери Сент-Кетчпол, Девон, Великобритания_

_Дорогой мистер Поттер!  
Мы были счастливы узнать из «Ежедневного Пророка», что вы выздоровели. Это такая радость для всех нас. Вы — Герой! Наш освободитель! Победитель! Мы все перед вами в неоплатном долгу! Именно вы своим подвигом подарили нам будущее!  
Хотя Министерство постаралось наладить нашу жизнь, всё же именно вам, дорогой мистер Поттер, мы все обязаны нашим счастливым сегодня и, надеюсь, не менее счастливым завтра.  
Примите наши самые искренние пожелания всяческих благ и самые тёплые поздравления с выздоровлением и помолвкой.   
Мы все надеемся, что ваш брак с многоуважаемым мистером Снейпом будет счастливым, и вы обретёте в супруге заботливого и нежного друга и любимого человека на всю жизнь.   
Будьте счастливы, дорогой мистер Поттер!   
Вы этого, несомненно, заслуживаете!  
Передайте наши поздравления с помолвкой мистеру Снейпу.   
С глубочайшим уважением,  
Ирма МакДугалл и сыновья,  
Бокстед-Холл, Бэри Сент-Эдмунд, Суффолк, Великобритания_

_P.S. Мы будем безмерно счастливы, если, оказавшись в наших краях, вы с супругом окажете нам честь визитом. При случае, просим вас посетить нашу скромную ферму по разведению гиппогрифов! Двери Бокстед-Холла всегда открыты для вас! Сердечно приглашаем вас с супругом в гости»._

— Слава вновь нашла своего героя, — глубокомысленно заметил Снейп и ухмыльнулся.

— Сэр! Я вовсе не просил...

Бровь Снейпа поползла вверх, демонстрируя нарочитое удивление. Смятый пергамент захрустел в руке Гарри. 

— Здесь, вообще-то, речь идёт о двух героях! Так что это и вас касается, сэр! Слава нашла нас обоих!

Гарри продолжил бы возмущаться и дальше — ухмылка на губах Снейпа колола ехидством и насмешкой — не появись рядом ещё одна сова. Через пару мгновений кружащих птиц стало трое. Мешая друг другу и оглушительно хлопая крыльями, совы заняли места на той же ветке старого каштана и недовольно заухали, пытаясь привлечь внимание Гарри и потеснить соперниц — каждой хотелось вручить письмо первой.

Пока он принимал свитки и конверты у клекочущих и ухающих почтальонов, шум, издаваемый птицами, всё нарастал. Гарри сражался с особо хитрым узлом на лапе последней совы, когда его плеча коснулись. 

— Гарри! У нас проблемы!

Едва он справился с узлом и обернулся, как все вопросы отпали сами собой. Огромная туча кружащих в воздухе птиц заслонила звёзды и луну. Похоже, каждая из них собралась добиться внимания Гарри. И немедленно. Совы оглушительно ухали, хлопали крыльями и норовили спикировать вниз, к удобной ветке старого каштана. Неудачно. Они мешали друг другу: все попытки заканчивались стычками, летящими перьями, яростными «воплями». 

— Уходим! — скомандовал Снейп, обнимая Гарри.

— Но как же Нора?

— Нет времени! Стой смирно!

И они аппарировали. Потом ещё и ещё раз. 

Снейп отпустил его у северных ворот Хогвартса. Голова Гарри кружилась, он покачнулся, но упасть ему не дали.

— Что с вами? — подхвативший его Снейп тотчас принялся водить вдоль тела Гарри волшебной палочкой. — Вас расщепило? Где болит? Да говори же, Гарри!

Сражаясь с подступающей тошнотой, Гарри зашептал:

— Всё нормально.

Как видно, ему не поверили. Снейп резко толкнул подбородок Гарри вверх, уставился в заслезившиеся от яркого света _Lumos’а_ глаза.

От рывка Гарри замутило ещё больше. 

— Да всё нормально, сэр, — прошептал он, жмурясь и отворачиваясь. — Просто... мы много аппарировали.

Снейп тотчас отпустил его, попытался отступить — так что Гарри пришлось мёртвой хваткой уцепиться за ускользающую опору. Хриплый вдох, короткий рваный выдох, и сильные руки обняли Гарри за плечи.

— Запрокинь голову. Закрой глаза. Дыши глубже. 

Гарри так и сделал. Привалившись спиной к Снейпу, он старательно дышал. Что угодно, лишь бы победить навалившуюся слабость и не умереть от стыда. В отличие от него, Снейп в обморок падать не собирался, правда ведь? Так почему же он такой слабак? Прямо девчонка!

— Вы сможете самостоятельно идти, Гарри?

Вопрос Снейпа вызвал лёгкую панику. Гарри представил, что значит сказать «нет» — либо его обездвижат и левитируют, что крайне унизительно, либо понесут на руках... что ещё хуже!

— Да, да, конечно, я сам, я смогу, сэр! — торопливо заговорил он, вырываясь из кольца поддерживающих его рук.

На подкашивающихся ногах Гарри направился вперёд, к воротам. Шаг, два, три, его качнуло, Гарри вцепился в ажурную решётку обеими руками: только б удержаться, лишь бы не упасть. Фырканье Снейпа настроение Гарри не улучшило. 

Вторая створка ворот бесшумно распахнулась.

— А как же Нора? Думаете, с ними всё в порядке, сэр? — пробормотал Гарри. Ноги дрожали, перед глазами плыло, собственная слабость злила неимоверно. Передохнуть бы, хоть чуточку...

— Жить в окружении такого количества сов — приятного мало. Думаю, они скрыли дом чарами Хранителя. Завтра вы сможете встретиться с младшей миссис Уизли, тогда и узнаете подробности. Хотя нет, завтра — суббота. В любом случае, отложим выяснение этих вопросов на утро. Вам необходимо отдохнуть. И не спорьте со мной. Сейчас мы пойдём в замок. Вам уже лучше, Гарри? Вы можете идти? Или...

— Да, сэр, мне лучше. Лучше. Я пойду сам! — Гарри попытался улыбнуться непослушными губами. 

Снейп лишь покачал головой и протянул ему руку.

— Пойдёмте. 

Путь к замку показался Гарри невыносимо долгим. Ноги заплетались, его мутило, голова шла кругом — из-за слабости, из-за прикосновений Снейпа. Тот сначала вёл Гарри за руку, потом приобнял за плечи, поддерживая и помогая идти. Вернее, тащиться черепашьим шагом. А дорога всё никак не кончалась... 

Гарри не сразу осознал, что сидит на ступенях главного входа в замок, а Снейп поит его кисловатым зельем из кофейной чашки. Гарри даже не мог вспомнить, как ему удалось добраться сюда. Руки и ноги противно тряслись. Внутри было холодно и пусто. Мешанина из полутеней и цветовых пятен, вертящаяся перед глазами, отступила, и Гарри, окончательно смутившись, отвёл взгляд от лица низко склонившегося к нему Снейпа. Рядом с ними в развевающемся на ночном ветру фирменном хогвартском полотенце стоял вытянувшийся по стойке смирно домовой эльф с большой бутылью в руках. 

— Хорошо, Винки. Верни зелье в больничный шкаф и приготовь постель во второй спальне. Немедленно, — приказал Снейп, вручая пустую чашку эльфу. 

— Слушаюсь, Хозяин, — пискнула Винки и с хлопком исчезла.

Гарри попытался встать, но Снейп остановил его.

— Не стоит переоценивать свои силы, Гарри. Вы год провели в коме. Ваше недомогание естественно.

— Будь вы на моём месте... Не думаю, что вас бы это утешило, сэр, — буркнул Гарри.

Снейп лишь усмехнулся.

— Вероятно. Но будь я на вашем месте — вы не узнали бы, что это меня расстраивает. 

К тому времени, как Снейп предложил ему подняться наверх, Гарри успел основательно замёрзнуть и вдосталь налюбоваться холодным светом далёких звёзд.

Замок встретил их посапыванием и похрапыванием многочисленных портретов, почти бесшумным полётом лестниц, тусклым светом немногочисленных факелов, уютной тишиной и полутьмой. Хогвартс спал.

Спит замок или нет, встречает его кто-то или нет, для Гарри было неважно. Главное — он вернулся сюда, вернулся домой. Только сейчас он понял, как сильно соскучился по Хогвартсу. Гарри захотелось обойти весь замок, подняться на Астрономическую Башню, спуститься в подземелья, зайти на кухню к эльфам, напиться горячего шоколада, съесть чего-нибудь посущественней... Только вот он вымотался так, что желание упасть и уснуть на любой горизонтальной поверхности успешно конкурировало и с радужными мечтами, и с бурчащим от голода животом. 

Вскоре уставший, измученный, засыпающий на ходу Гарри мечтал только и исключительно о кровати. С мягким матрацем, подушками. С белоснежным бельём. С алым пологом. О хорошей удобной кровати... Дубовой желательно. 

«Зачем дубовой? — возразил он себе, зевая. — Можно и не дубовой. Любой! Лишь бы туда упасть и хоть немного поспа-а-ать...»

— А где я буду спать, сэр? В гриффиндорской башне? — спросил Гарри у Снейпа, неторопливо шагающего по ступенькам впереди. 

Лестница, по которой они поднимались, неожиданно поменяла направление, и Гарри схватился рукой за перила, пережидая тряску.

— Спальни Домов закрыты на лето. Вы переночуете в своих комнатах, — и Снейп потянул Гарри за собой в один из тёмных коридоров. Под наколдованным светом из волшебной палочки профессора они пошли чуть быстрее.

Гарри сладко зевнул. Своих комнатах... Звучало многообещающе. В его комнатах, где бы они ни были, обязательно должна быть кровать.

— А они... эти свои комнаты... они у меня есть, сэр? — Гарри немного подотстал, и вопрос прозвучал довольно громко. 

Тишину немедленно разорвал зычный рык:

— Кому это не спится?.. Негодяи! Спокойно поспать не дадут! Кто это шляется по коридорам достославного Хогвартса глухой ночью? Эй! Отвечайте, разбойники, к вам обращаюсь! 

Тотчас захныкал младенец, и усталый женский голос пожаловался:

— Ох, крошка! Ты опять проснулся. Я же тебя только укачала, — и женщина принялась плаксиво отчитывать громогласно возмущающийся портрет: — Сэр Арчибальд, замолчите немедленно! Вы опять разбудили маленького Хьюго! Ну как же так можно, сэр?! Я больше так не могу! Я буду на вас жаловаться нашему дорогому Аргусу, и уверена — он обязательно перевесит вас отсюда. Желательно на чердак, грубиян вы несносный! Чурбан вы неотесанный! Ну кого вы ругаете? Нет здесь никого!.. Тише-тише, мой маленький. Мамочка тебя сейчас укачает...

— Ох, леди Анна! — приглушённый рокот сэра Арчибальда стал удивительно нежен. — Вы так жестоки к старому солдату. А я лишь хотел позаботиться о вашем сне и спокойствии малютки. Как всегда не угодил. Эх! Разве моя забота не стоит хотя бы тени улыбки на вашем прелестном лице?.. О, не обижайтесь, моя прекрасная леди. Я не вынесу жизни в ссылке... Я не вынесу жизни без вас, моя милая Анна.

Плач ребёнка стих, и леди что-то ответила, но они ушли от выясняющей отношения парочки уже далеко, что Гарри не разобрал её слов, только услышал, что голос женщины стал как будто теплее и любезнее.

— Так что с моими комнатами, сэр? — спросил Гарри как можно тише. — Я и не подозревал, что они у меня есть...

— Вы должны были вселиться туда сразу после помолвки. Но ваши друзья убедили меня, что для начала, пока вы не адаптировались к изменениям в своей жизни, вам будет лучше провести время с ними. Я выполнил их просьбу и позволил вам жить в Норе. Но после свадьбы, во время учебы в Хогвартсе вы будете постоянно жить здесь.

С этими словами Снейп остановился у парочки знакомых горгулий. Произнесённое шёпотом «Феликс Фелицис» заставило их отпрыгнуть, освобождая проход. Знакомая лестница отвезла наверх, в маленький холл перед кабинетом директора. Гарри уже сделал несколько шагов в привычном направлении, как к его предплечью на мгновение прикоснулась горячая ладонь.

— Не сюда, — вполголоса произнёс Снейп. — Идите за мной.

Другая дверь привела их в большую гостиную с камином. Не дав Гарри осмотреться, Снейп подтолкнул его к одной из двух лестниц.

— Здесь находятся ваши комнаты, — Снейп поднялся первым. — Кабинет, спальня и ванная комната. 

Гарри сейчас был не в силах оценивать интерьеры. Всё, что он видел, так это кровать с красным балдахином, сверкающую белоснежным бельём в мерцающем свете полудюжины свечей.

Как щенок, повинующийся поводку, Гарри потянулся к исполнившейся мечте, расстёгивая пуговицы у горла.

— Подождите!.. Да остановитесь же, Гарри!

— Да, сэр, — глаза у Гарри слипались от усталости, но он развернулся, оставив полурасстёгнутую мантию в покое.

Снейп чему-то усмехался, но Гарри было не до разгадок причин этого веселья. Ему действительно хотелось спать.

— Винки! — позвал Снейп, и с громким хлопком в центре комнаты появился домовой эльф. 

— Гарри, возьмите Винки за руку, — Гарри подчинился, — и повторяйте за мной... Готовы? 

— Да, сэр, — промямлил Гарри, заставляя себя не спать. А кровать, такая близкая и недоступная сейчас, одним своим видом манила, звала, пела чарующую колыбельную.

— Я, Гарри Джеймс Поттер, — чётко проговорил Снейп и сделал паузу...

Через пару минут домовой эльф был наделён правом принимать почту за волшебника. 

— Я и не знал, что это возможно, — сонно пробормотал Гарри, вновь поворачиваясь к призывно сверкающей белыми простынями постели.

— Вы же не думаете, что все письма Главе Визенгамота или Министру принимаем мы с лордом Малфоем лично? 

— Я как-то об этом не задумывался, сэр.

— Меня это не удивляет, — Снейп направился к выходу из комнаты. — Спокойной ночи, Гарри. 

— Спокойной ночи, сэр, — пробормотал Гарри в сторону закрывшейся двери.

Гарри еле хватило сил, чтобы раздеться. Не прошло и минуты — стоило голове коснуться подушки — как он уже спал сном праведника. Последней отчётливой мыслью было намерение поблагодарить Снейпа за всё, что тот сделал...

* * *

Лучи солнца отчаянно сражались с плотным пологом, закрывающим постель от нескромных глаз. Рассеянный, но непобеждённый свет настойчиво пробивался сквозь алую ткань. Бельё розовело насыщенно, ярко, словно зардевшаяся девушка. Или смущённый юноша. Такой, как...

Гарри, залившись краской жгучего стыда по самую макушку, откатился в сторону от только что появившегося на простынях влажного пятна. Тяжёлый сорванный вдох, и потянутое дрожащей рукой одеяло прикрыло невольный грех. Гарри всё никак не мог отдышаться. Сердце гулко колотилось, кровь билась в висках, шее, запястьях и в этом... предателе. Губы пересохли, и Гарри был вовсе не против, чтобы кто-нибудь утолил его жажду, целуя так же страстно, как в стирающемся с каждым судорожным вдохом сне... 

Нет! Нет! Конечно же, он был бы против! Но кожа стала настолько чувствительной, что прикосновений к постельному белью хватило, чтобы тихонько застонать от желания ощутить, как чьи-нибудь руки — или губы — ласкают грудь и спину, ноги и... А скользнувшая по сжавшимся соскам ткань пододеяльника заставила Гарри хрипло выдохнуть и выгнуться: маленькие и тугие, словно пуговички, они сладко и болезненно ныли. Неловкое движение, и натянувшаяся ткань — показавшаяся ужасно грубой — надавила на предательский орган... 

Гарри откинулся на подушки, слегка сгибая ноги в коленях. Спать голым оказалось не лучшей идеей. Вот к чему это привело! Ладонь правой руки оставалась неприятно липкой, стыдно влажной. Но куда проще вытереть руку об уже и так испачканное бельё, чем забыть, как невероятно здорово было касаться себя — гладкого, твёрдого, горячего, жадного, пульсирующего.

«О боже! Это не должно было произойти!» — бессильный гнев душил Гарри, бесполезные удары кулаком о матрац не помогали. 

— Пффф... Уффф... — удовлетворённый матрац покорно поддался. Он был на юношу вовсе не в обиде. Такой нежный, неистово страстный, горячий... И стонал этот мальчик так сладко, так трепетно, что... Уф! Да подушки-подружки ему обзавидовались! Как же парень выгибался, вжимаясь в его мягкие покровы с каждым толчком всё сильнее, всё требовательнее, всё тверже. Это потом он себе рукой стал помогать. А сначала-то всё ему, матрацу, доставалось. Но и когда парень стал себя поглаживать... Уф! Смотреть на спящего мальчика было истинным удовольствием. Ножки развёл, пальцы тонкие деликатно так скользят, нежно, а сам раскраснелся-то как, разгорячился — чисто печка, а уж вспотел-то как и пахнет так сладко, пряно, дышит хрипло, губку розовую закусил, потом раз язычком по ней и стонет жалобно... Уф! Уф! Как же всё-таки этот мальчик стонал! Как стонал! Ну прям сосновое бревно в огне студёной ночью! А другой-то рукой, словно сучьями, за простынь ухватился — чуть до дыр не изорвал. Бедная аж затрещала...

Матрац был в восторге. Уф, какой у него хозяин! Вот же повезло, так повезло! Это тебе не семейная пара — сто лет в постылом браке. Какой всё-таки горячий мальчик! Просто милашка! Служить ему будет чистое удовольствие. А если и не совсем чистое, то от такой нечистоты ни один матрац отродясь не отказывался... И матрац со вздохом истинного удовольствия поёрзал на месте, подстраиваясь под все впадинки и выпуклости беспокойно ворочающегося на нём молодого тела: «Уф-фф… какие гладенькие и упругие выпуклости! Так бы и поцеловал каждую!»

Грудь Гарри болела. Раньше с ним такого никогда не происходило. Сдавшись, он аккуратно откинул одеяло, стараясь ненароком не задеть чувствительные соски. Коричневые кружки, увенчанные круглыми тёмно-коричневыми комочками — тугими, словно камешки, — болезненно ныли. Гарри прикоснулся к правому, пытаясь осторожными поглаживаниями расслабить судорожно сжатые мышцы. Больно — тонкая кожа неприятно натягивалась от прикосновений, и Гарри решительно облизал пальцы и попробовал вновь. Несколько минут поглаживаний привели к тому, что соски немного расслабились, сам он стал дышать как-то хрипло, а одеяло у его бедёр приподнялось вверх.

— Вот проклятье! — прорычал Гарри.

Задёрнутый полог кровати тут же распахнулся, впуская внутрь ослепительно яркий солнечный свет. Гарри рывком сел на постели, натягивая одеяло повыше.

— Доброе утро, Молодой Хозяин, — пропел тонкий голосок. Довольная Винки одарила Гарри широченной улыбкой и сделала книксен. 

— Молодой Хозяин желает завтрак в постель? Винки выбрала всё самое вкусное для Молодого Хозяина, — сообщила коротышка, направляя к Гарри парящий поднос с кофейником, молочником, сахарницей, ложками, чашками, блюдцами, горячими круассанами... В общем, на увесистом подносе не было и дюйма свободного места. 

— Э-ээ... — сказал Гарри. 

— Хозяин приказал Винки заботиться о своём наречённом, — гордо проинформировала сияющая от радости Винки. — Винки такая счастливая! Ведь теперь Хозяин будет не одинокий. Теперь Хозяин будет весёлый. Теперь Хозяин будет довольный...

Причитания о будущем счастье Хозяина продолжались так долго, что Гарри заскрежетал зубами. С другой стороны, Гарри мог поблагодарить добрую Винки — радостные разглагольствования о том, что не только магия холодными ночами будет греть постель Хозяина, весьма эффективно справились с возбуждением. Никаких других желаний, кроме как срочно заткнуть пищащего домового эльфа и не менее срочно посетить ванную, у Гарри не осталось. Он решительно отпихнул парящий поднос, задребезжавший чашками, ложками, блюдцами. 

Винки прервала свою радостную песнь и строго нахмурилась.

— Хозяин приказал Винки проследить, чтобы Молодой Хозяин позавтракал, — сообщила она и погрозила Гарри пальцем. — Винки будет следить. Винки слушается своего любимого Хозяина. Винки никогда не подведёт своего дорогого Хозяина. Винки совсем не хочет, чтобы Хозяин уволил её! Чтобы Хозяин дал Винки одежду!

Поднос вернулся на место. Кофейник взлетел, и тоненькая струйка ароматного чёрного напитка потекла в маленькую чашку.

— Всё, как любит Хозяин, — пропищала заботливая Винки. — Раз Хозяин любит, значит, и Молодой Хозяин будет любить.

Выбраться из постели Гарри не успел — ноги словно налились свинцовой тяжестью. Не иначе добрая Винки постаралась.

— Ты не будешь мне указывать! Отпусти меня сейчас же! — заорал Гарри. Сдвинуться с места оказалось непосильной задачей.

Губы эльфа обиженно задрожали. В огромных голубых глазах засверкали слёзы. Маленькое уродливое личико скривилось, словно от боли. Винки залепетала, заламывая руки:

— Винки слушается только Хозяина. Винки послушный эльф. Винки должна позаботиться о Молодом Хозяине. Молодой Хозяин должен позавтракать, принять ванну, одеться, посмотреть бумаги, встретиться с Хозяином. Винки знает, что нужно Молодому Хозяину. Винки заботится.

— Так нельзя поступать! — кричал Гарри, пытаясь дотянуться до волшебной палочки. Но тумбочка стояла слишком далеко, у него ничего не получалось. — Отпусти меня! Винки, отпусти меня! Пожалуйста!

Расстроенная малышка запричитала тоненьким дрожащим голоском, всхлипывая от огорчения:

— Винки должна позаботиться о Молодом Хозяине. Молодой Хозяин такой худенький. Молодой Хозяин такой маленький. У Молодого Хозяина видны ребра...

Гарри поддёрнул одеяло повыше.

— Молодой Хозяин так громко стонет во сне...

Гарри мучительно покраснел.

— Это всё от голода. Да, да. Это потому, что Молодой Хозяин плохо кушает. А вчера Молодой Хозяин забыл поужинать. Винки должна проследить, чтобы Молодой Хозяин хорошенько поел. Молодому Хозяину надо хорошо есть, чтобы быть здоровым и красивым. Чтобы Хозяин его крепко любил...

Гарри уже готов был взвыть.

— Да поем я! Поем! Только отпусти меня! Мне в туалет нужно!

— Ой! — Винки хлопнула себя по губам. — Винки сильно виноватая, — она всплеснула руками и бухнулась перед Гарри на колени. — Ой, как сильно Винки виноватая!.. — завыла она.

Гарри уже готов был выступить с мелкой поганкой хором.

— Прекрати рыдать! И оставь свои уши в покое! Просто отпусти меня и всё!

— А Молодой Хозяин пообещает Винки хорошо кушать? — в огромных голубых глазах, уставившихся на Гарри, стояли слезы. Худенькие плечи тряслись.

— Да, обещаю! — рявкнул Гарри. 

Тяжесть, придавившая ноги к матрацу, исчезла. Вот только вылезти из постели голышом на глазах у вмиг успокоившегося и просиявшего от счастья эльфа было решительно невозможно. Гарри потянулся за волшебной палочкой. Одно заклинание (спасибо за науку профессору МакГонагалл), и сдёрнутая с подноса салфетка превратилась в большое полотенце. Гарри поспешно «оделся». Дверь ванной хлопнула, отсекая заботливый взгляд разлюбезной Винки.

А вот от болтовни хозяйничающего в спальне эльфа отгородиться было не так легко.

— Винки приготовила завтрак Молодому Хозяину. Винки приготовила ванную Молодому Хозяину. Винки следила, чтобы Молодой Хозяин хорошо спал, и его никто не беспокоил. Винки прогнала всех гостей вон. Винки постирала и почистила одежду Молодого Хозяина. Винки сложила одежду Молодого Хозяина в шкаф. Винки собрала всю почту Молодого Хозяина. Винки сложила письма в кабинете Молодого Хозяина. У Молодого Хозяина много почты. Такая большая коробка. И ещё маленькая коробка. Только одна вредная, глупая, плохая птица не отдала письмо Винки. Винки отправила её в совятню... 

К моменту выхода из ванной Гарри, вовсе этого не желая, оказался в курсе всех многочисленных занятий Винки. Зато ему наконец стало понятно, почему маги-эльфовладельцы не любили и не терпели их. Выносить беспрестанную болтовню и настырную заботу было очень и очень тяжело. Гарри предпочел бы выполнить все обязанности Винки сам, только бы не слышать её разглагольствований. Особенно это относилось к последнему пункту.

— ...Винки сменила испачканное бельё на постели Молодого Хозяина. 

Проклятье! День начался просто «замечательно».

— Завтрак, Молодой Хозяин! Молодой Хозяин обещал Винки всё съесть!

Ох, книззлова печёнка! И сам книззл в придачу!

* * *

Ни утром, ни днём встретиться с профессором Гарри так и не довелось. По слухам тот провёл день, разрываясь между Министерством, недовольным его длительной отлучкой, и школой, требующей перед началом учебного года пристального внимания. Пока Гарри бродил по замку и болтал с его обитателями, Снейп сидел в Министерстве. Когда Гарри направился прогуляться по окрестностям, Снейп устроил педагогический совет, где сверх программы выступил Аргус Филч, доложивший о готовности или скорее неготовности Хогвартса к началу нового учебного года. 

О крайне эмоциональном выступлении директора на тему «Когда вы спать ложитесь, вам тоже мой приказ нужен?» Гарри во всех подробностях узнал на обеде в Большом Зале. Рассказ начала профессор МакГонагалл — с лихорадочным румянцем на щеках и нервно подрагивающей шляпой, потом к разговору присоединился заикающийся профессор Флитвик, затем то рыдающая, то хохочущая профессор Трелони, больше привычного звенящая своими многочисленными браслетами, а под конец — хрипло орущий и скрежещущий кривыми жёлтыми зубами смотритель Филч, защищающийся от нападок персонала на свою персону не всегда вежливым и благородным образом. Профессору МакГонагалл даже пришлось заткнуть разгневанному матерщиннику рот _Silencio_ , за что тот невероятно на нее разобиделся и ушёл, весь сгорбившись, безмолвно жалуясь возмущённо мяукавшей миссис Норрис на старых мымр.

Так что, в отличие от остальных обитателей замка, Гарри провёл чудесный день. Пусть тот с самого утра и не заладился, зато потом... Как же здорово было шагать по коридорам и лестницам Хогвартса, заглядывать в классы, болтать с портретами и привидениями. А как ему обрадовался сэр Николас! Он положительно не хотел Гарри отпускать и явно пытался заболтать до смерти. Так что Гарри даже пришлось сбежать на улицу. О чём он совершенно не пожалел.

Гарри гулял по опушке Запретного Леса, дышал свежим воздухом, гонял рыжих стрекочущих белок. Добрёл до стадиона, и мадам Хуч позволила ему где-то с час полетать на метле. Пятичасовым чаем Гарри угостила Лаванда Браун — новая хозяйка разросшейся и преобразившейся в небольшой двухэтажный домик сторожки Хагрида (уехавшего, как оказалось, на постоянное место жительство во Францию, к мадам Максим). Долгий разговор и печальные воспоминания привели их к белой гробнице, возле которой похоронили всех погибших в Великой Хогвартской Битве. И Гарри, хоть и не мог сдержать слёз, глядя на могилы Дамблдора, Люпина, Тонкс, старшего Криви и других ребят, всё же был рад возможности побыть здесь, с ними.

А потом он вернулся в замок, чтобы поужинать со всеми и поговорить о старых и новых делах, о неоднозначной политике Министерства и прошедшей, как оказалось, в прошлом году школьной реформе. А затем вновь отправился бродить по замку, наслаждаясь тишиной и спокойствием. Гарри размышлял о том что, как бы всё ни повернулось, что бы ни произошло, а старый Хогвартс остаётся собой, никто не в силах разрушить его, лишить надежды на лучшее будущее. 

Вот так и случилось, что весь день Гарри прошёл под знаком часа, проведённого сразу после завтрака в своём кусочке Хогвартса. Съев много больше обычного под подбадривавшие его вопли чуть что начинающей рыдать Винки, Гарри смог осмотреться в своих «апартаментах». Комнаты ему очень понравились. В высокие восточные окна светило солнце, и убранство помещений, залитых ярким утренним светом, показалось Гарри удивительно приятным и уютным. 

Небольшая спальня с уже знакомой удобной кроватью с ало-золотым балдахином, тумбочкой и просторным шкафом для одежды. Возможно, слишком просторным шкафом: столько вешалок и полочек, а одежды у Гарри не так уж и много. На полу — коричневый мохнатый, будто медвежья шкура, ковёр. За дверью — маленькая чистая ванная, туалет, душ. И кабинет — красивый, уютный, светлый. Рабочий стол, стулья, кресло, несколько больших шкафов, заполненных книгами. Учебники за все годы в школе поджидали свою будущую жертву за стеклянными дверцами. Письменный набор из полированной бронзы. Ученические перья. Кипы чистых пергаментов...

Не то чтобы Гарри так уж ценил учебники, перья, шкафы да ковры, но всё здесь кричало о том, что его ждут, что о нём готовы позаботиться, что о его удобстве и уюте кто-то заранее подумал. И он этого кого-то знал. 

Гарри сидел за новым столом, разбирал большую коробку с сотнями писем, полных пожеланий им обоим счастья в будущей семейной жизни, а на сердце становилось всё теплее и теплее, всё радостнее. Вдруг ему показалось, что счастливое будущее возможно. Что обязательно настанет тот день, который он без сомнений, искренне назовёт счастливым: окружающий мир и его законы станут справедливее и честнее, рядом с ним будут его друзья, а ещё... Гарри надеялся, что и у него появится близкий человек, любимый и родной, тот, кому можно доверить всего себя, без остатка. 

И неважно, что в настоящем так много пока нерешённых проблем. Если есть к чему стремиться, если полон желания, если хватает и своих сил, и поддержки других, то всё обязательно получится. Главное, не сдаваться и упорно работать над достижением цели. 

Гарри не боялся ни тяжёлого труда, ни возможных препятствий. Он верил, что победит. Ему надо было во что-то верить.


	23. Гарри, а ты и правда готов жить со Снейпом?

— Приятель, мне тут Гермиона такое сказала... — взволнованный голос Рона ворвался в бывшую спальню близнецов вместе со скрипом распахнувшейся двери. 

О чём «таком» рассказала Рону Гермиона, Гарри знал. И если бы Рон не отправился воскресным утром на работу, то тоже уже был бы в курсе, а Гарри избежал бы очередного раунда обсуждения «такой» новости. 

Подавив досаду, Гарри поздоровался.

— И тебе привет, дружище, — промямлил Рон, аккуратно прикрывая дверь и прислоняясь к ней спиной.

Не нужно было быть Трелони, чтобы предсказать, о чём сейчас пойдёт речь. Гарри подавил тяжёлый вздох: увы, но Рон никогда не отличался особой понятливостью.

— Так это правда, — лицо Рона, наблюдающего за тем, как Гарри неторопливо собирает свои немногочисленные пожитки, недоумённо вытянулось. — Но, Гарри, я и не думал, что ты... это... захочешь переехать к Снейпу так скоро. Я думал, ты будешь жить с нами до свадьбы... ну... то есть считал, что тебе у нас нравится... что тебе с нами хорошо. 

Гарри неуверенно улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

Объясняться ужасно надоело, как и уверять всех — и Снейпа, и мистера Уизли с супругой, и Гермиону — о том, что «в Норе ему было очень хорошо», когда как раз таки хорошо ему здесь и не было. Но Гарри не мог оскорбить приютивших его людей никому ненужной откровенностью о том, что он здесь, в семейном гнезде Уизли, чувствовал себя... лишним? 

Нет! Гарри хотелось быть справедливым. Он знал, что к нему здесь старались относиться как можно лучше: пытались поддержать, проявить внимание и заботу, дать почувствовать себя, как дома. Только вот не получилось. Он всё равно ощущал себя чужаком, временным жильцом, гостем, задержавшимся на ночлег, которому «завтра» предстояло отсюда уйти. Он это знал, все это знали. 

Для Гарри «чувствовать себя, как дома» вовсе не было комплиментом гостеприимству хозяев. Дома — это у Дурсли. Другого дома у Гарри никогда не было. О наверняка счастливых временах жизни с родителями в Годриковой Лощине у него не осталось даже воспоминаний. Фамильный особняк Блэков на площади Гриммо служил лишь временным пристанищем — Гарри не успел там пожить достаточно долго, чтобы ощутить стены «оплота чернокнижников» хоть немного своими.

По-настоящему хорошо, уютно, легко Гарри чувствовал себя только в Хогвартсе. «Как дома», — сказал бы тот, кому есть с чем сравнивать. Стоило Гарри снова попасть в старый замок, пройтись по нему, вдохнуть его запах, прикоснуться к древним стенам, пообщаться с его обитателями, пробыть там совсем недолго, как осознание, что ему предстоит вернуться в Нору, жить там, ожидая возвращения друзей с работы, чтобы за весь долгий день пообщаться хоть с кем-нибудь, кроме кур и миссис Уизли... Нет! Ну уж нет! Гарри не собирался оставаться в Норе ни одного лишнего дня, когда его ждал Хогвартс!

Тем более что теперь у Гарри появились свои комнаты — кусочек своего Хогвартса, почти свой дом. «Почти» было таким маленьким и слабым, что Гарри предпочёл его не замечать. Так же как и беспокойства о том, каким образом ему удастся наладить отношения со своим единственным соседом.

Снейп, которого взволнованный предстоящим разговором Гарри поджидал в общей гостиной с самого раннего утра, похоже, совершенно не удивился принятому решению. Профессор лишь спросил: понимает ли Гарри последствия своего выбора? Гарри коротко ответил: «Да», — и безропотно согласился со всеми дополнительными условиями: соответствующим будущему супругу главы Хогвартса поведением и усиленной подготовкой к началу учебного года. Так или иначе, но ему всё равно пришлось бы вскоре этим заняться — отлынивать от своей части договора со Снейпом Гарри и не думал. Так что он нашёл выставленные требования вполне справедливыми. Только вот обещание профессора лично контролировать его успехи в учебе немного нервировало. 

И всё же Гарри считал принятое решение о переезде правильным и своевременным. Именно об этом он собирался поговорить с выглядящем искренне расстроенным Роном. 

— Ты заходи, Рон, — пригласил Гарри и подвинул приятелю стул. — Садись.

Гарри последний раз осмотрел комнату и убедился, что всё собрано. В трансфигурированной из сундука шкатулке поместились и его немногочисленная одежда, и куча крохотных кирпичиков — уменьшенных чарами книг. 

Осталось лишь объясниться с Роном, но Гарри уже так натренировался за утро, что слова нашлись на удивление легко: 

— Рон, конечно, мне у вас было хорошо. И я очень благодарен, что вы приютили меня. И знаю, сколько хлопот было со мной. Одни совы и настырные журналисты чего стоили... Дай мне договорить, приятель... Здесь хорошо. Я и правда рад, что мне довелось здесь пожить, пока я разбирался со своими делами. Только вот дальше тянуть время неправильно. Понимаешь, Рон? Жить здесь и дальше — это прятаться от будущего. Я должен идти вперед, раз готов к пути.

— А ты готов? — Рон смотрел на Гарри обеспокоенно. — Ты уверен? Гарри, ты и правда готов жить со Снейпом?

— Не со Снейпом, а в Хогвартсе.

— Это одно и то же, — возразил Рон.

— Не совсем, — стоило Гарри это сказать, как он сразу же ощутил неприятное чувство собственной неискренности. Он попытался сформулировать свои ожидания поточнее: — То есть, я хочу жить в Хогвартсе, а не со Снейпом... Но если Снейп будет жить рядом, то я не против.

Рон надолго задумался, крутя пуговицу на мантии.

— Ну если ты так говоришь, — сказал он наконец.

Гарри удивился словам друга. Остальные уговаривали его не торопиться. Даже Снейп предупредил Гарри, что с момента переезда для него закончится отдых и настанет пора работы. И настаивал на том, чтобы Гарри обдумал последствия своего решения. То, что Рон вот так просто отпускал его — не пытался спорить и убеждать, что остаться в Норе в его, Гарри, интересах — было очень странно. Хотя... Гарри подумал о том, что за всё это время они с Роном так и не поговорили по душам. Может, приятель...

«...не настолько твой лучший друг, как ты о нём до сих пор думаешь?» — мелькнула предательская мысль, и Гарри в упор уставился на порозовевшего, будто бы чём-то смущённого Рона.

Причина сплошного тёмно-розового румянца, залившего лицо и шею друга, выявилась очень скоро. Немного прокашлявшись и вдохнув, словно перед прыжком в воду, Рон хрипло спросил:

— Вы уже были близки?

Гарри даже сначала не понял, о чём идет речь: «Были близки? Что значит близки?»

— Вы спали вместе? — уточнил Рон вопрос. И будто бы этого было мало, добавил: — Снейп взял тебя? Вы теперь любовники?

— О чём ты говоришь, твою... — Гарри еле удержался от брани. Сердце глухо ухало, а в горле застыл ком. Так вот что о нём думает лучший друг! 

Гарри резво вскочил с кровати и ринулся к окну. Всё, что угодно — лишь бы подальше от этого недоумка. Терпеть. Молчать. Уставиться наружу. Только б не видеть растерянного лица, по которому до дрожи в коленках хотелось съездить так, чтобы насыщенно-розовый превратился в тёмно-фиолетовый.

«Он думает, что я переезжаю, чтобы...» — Гарри услышал крайне противный звук и только тогда понял, что царапает стекло. Он отшатнулся от окна, сжал кулаки. Заорать хотелось до одури.

Останавливало только одно — он обещал Снейпу не обсуждать их личную жизнь ни с кем. В список «ни с кем» первой строчкой входили его друзья. Это было одно из условий, которое Гарри услышал утром и принял абсолютно спокойно. 

«А почему бы и нет? Разве есть что обсуждать? Или будет?» — подумал он тогда.

Теперь, как оказалось, обсудить «наличие или отсутствие интимных отношений, других подробностей личной жизни» и тем самым вправить Рону мозги на место захотелось и очень, но... Господи, ну почему Снейп всё знает заранее?! Ведь не он дружил с Роном Уизли с одиннадцатилетнего возраста! Но, как выяснилось, знал этого идиота много лучше.

Гарри никогда не задал бы подобный вопрос Рону. Никогда.

— Это не твоё дело, Рон. Я не собираюсь с тобой это обсуждать, — произнёс Гарри, поразившись, как безразлично и невыразительно прозвучал его голос. Проглоченная обида холодным камнем лежала в животе. 

— Значит, всё же...

— Это ничего не значит, — прошипел Гарри, поворачиваясь. Уши у него горели огнём. — Это ничего не значит, кроме того, что я не собираюсь ни с кем обсуждать свою личную жизнь. И пора бы понимать такие вещи без подсказок, Рон!

Проклятье! На лице Рона появилось «понимающее» выражение. А каким взглядом он окинул фигуру Гарри... Проклятье! Проклятье! Это же Рон! Рон, который смотрит на Гарри оценивающе! 

Через мгновение Гарри понял, что представить себя связанным подобным образом с Роном гораздо противнее, чем претворить в жизнь любые — даже самые безумные — фантазии со Снейпом. 

— Извини, — в голосе Рона не было ни тени сожаления. — Просто я беспокоился за тебя. Я рад, что у вас... ну... в этом смысле теперь всё хорошо.

Гарри закрыл глаза. Разубеждать Рона было непредусмотрительно и неразумно. Только данное Снейпу слово удержало Гарри от желания вцепиться в рыжую шевелюру и поближе познакомить веснушчатую физиономию со своим судорожно сжатым кулаком. А Рон всё говорил, говорил, никак не мог заткнуться:

— Не знаю, что на меня нашло, что я так за тебя распереживался. Ну это... я-то знаю, какой ты упрямый. А если чего себе в голову втемяшил... И ты мне сколько твердил, что с мужиком ни за что и никогда... Я и понапридумывал себе всякого. А ведь на тех колдографиях ясно видно, как ты к нему по-настоящему относишься. Да и Чарли болтал как-то, что со Снейпом ему удивительно хорошо в постели... Ой, извини, Гарри, а? Я... это... не хотел тебе напоминать... ну... что у твоего... другой был. Ты прости, а? Ну сглупил я, больше не буду.

«Чарли было с ним удивительно хорошо...» — информация юркой змеёй вползла в ящичек памяти под названием: «Спросить у Чарли». Настроение у Гарри совсем не улучшилось.

— Что за фотографии? — буркнул он, из последних сил сдерживая злость.

Рон коротко хохотнул.

— Ну как же, дружище? Ваши снимки... ну те, где вы с ним в обнимку стоите. Хорошие такие колдографии, из тех, что в Министерстве тогда наснимали. Их же потом с неделю публиковали. В каждом номере было полно.

Проклятье!

— В «Пророке»? — спросил Гарри.

— И в «Пророке», и в «Придире», и в «Ведьмополитене», и в «Квиддичном обозрении», везде. Эй, дружище, ты... это... ну ты чего? Ты их не видел что ли до сих пор, а?

Гарри молчал, с ужасом глядя, как Рон подхватывается со стула и пятится к двери.

— Ты подожди пока, — бормотал Рон, размахивая руками. — Я сейчас всё принесу — посмотришь. Классные снимки, правда! Отличные колдографии. Ты на них хорошо получился. И статьи хорошие. Тебя очень хвалят. И поздравляют с помолвкой. Да ты подожди пока, я всё мигом принесу, — воскликнул он, дверь за ним хлопнула. 

Гарри, по-стариковски шаркая ногами, добрёл до кровати и упал на матрац. Пружины взвизгнули. Знакомый до каждой трещинки потолок закружился перед глазами.

Ну почему каждый разговор с Роном такой? Будто всё плохое, что только есть, приберегалось, чтобы сообщить это довелось именно его рыжеволосому приятелю. И то, что все Уизли посчитали, будто Гарри со Снейпом спит. И то, что не только каждый из Уизли, но и весь волшебный мир уверился в том, что Гарри в Снейпа влюблён. Они все так считали, но сказал ему об этом только Рон.

«Он говорит, что думает, — Гарри тяжело вздохнул. — Просто, что у Рона в голове, то и на языке. Нечего на него обижаться. Наоборот, поблагодарить надо. А то так бы и сидел с ними за одним столом, не догадываясь...»

— Эй, ты чего, дружище? Заснул что ли? — оторвал его от невеселых размышлений вернувшийся приятель. — Держи!

В кипе принесённых другом газет и журналов фотографий было в избытке. Гарри просматривал газету за газетой, журнал за журналом и краснел всё больше. 

— Посмотри, Гарри, — Рон вытащил из кучи «Ведьмополитен», зашелестел страницами. — Смотри вот здесь.

Цветной глянцевый журнал оказался перед глазами Гарри. Весь разворот занимала одна фотография. Два человека: первый, раскрасневшийся и взъерошенный, с сияющими зелёными глазами, любующийся вторым, откровенно тянущийся к нему. Второй — сдержанный, строгий, наклонивший голову так, что блестящие чёрные волосы наполовину скрыли лицо. Но ошибки нет и быть не может — близость им обоим и приятна, и желанна. Это очевидно во всём: в выражении лиц, в позе, в ласке слившихся в объятиях рук. 

Гарри не мог отвести глаз от движущегося изображения. От того, как его пальцы бережно скользят по тыльной стороне ладони партнёра. От того, как каждое плавное движение сопровождается вздохом, срывающимся с его приоткрытых губ. И от того, какая необыкновенная улыбка на миг трогает губы Снейпа, сопровождая один особенно глубокий вздох. И нежная интимная сцена всё повторяется и повторяется, всё длится и длится.

Гарри на фотографии выглядел влюблённым по уши. Пара колец сверкала ослепительно.

«Истинная любовь...». Украшенная завитушками подпись дюймовыми белыми буквами на тёмном фоне их мантий дополняла убийственную картину.

Гарри с глухим стоном спрятал в ладонях горящее лицо.

— Они из этой колдографии сделали плакат, — сообщил Рон. — Говорят, он пользуется невиданным спросом. Им пришлось даже допечатать второй тираж.

Гарри судорожно вздохнул. Плакат... Боже! Они из этого сделали плакат! Который может купить каждый. И в комнате этого каждого теперь рядом с изображением любимой квиддичной команды висит его колдография — колдография Гарри Поттера, изнемогающего от желания прикоснуться к своему... Кому своему? Давно пора определиться и называть всё своими именами! К кому он тянется на том изображении всем телом, сердцем и душой? Чья близость вызывает на его лице такое идиотски-восторженное выражение? 

Северус Снейп — его любовник. Любовник... Боже! Весь мир теперь считает их парой! Тот же Рон. Гермиона... Гарри вспомнил её испытующий взгляд, осторожные расспросы: как у него дела и что произошло в гостях у старого Принца, раз Гарри так спешит переселиться поближе к Снейпу? А Гарри посчитал эти слова забавной шуткой... Боже! И миссис Уизли, которая сказала ему: «Ну вот видишь, Гарри, всё теперь хорошо. Всё наладилось. А ты так боялся Северуса. А он оказался совсем неплохим человеком, когда ты узнал его поближе, правда ведь?»

А вчера... Лаванда так удивлялась, что Гарри не спешит на обед в замок. «Директор наверняка беспокоится о тебе, Гарри. Разве ты не хочешь с ним поскорей встретиться? Вы ведь не виделись целый день», — повторила она несколько раз... И профессор МакГонагалл. Она так деликатно превала его, когда за обедом Гарри пытался описать свои комнаты... И Трелони, которая собиралась гадать ему по чаинкам, но профессор МакГонагалл остановила её, сказав, что сегодня день был нервный для всех и потому для гадания не очень подходящий. Что о счастливом совместном будущем пары дорогой Сибилле лучше погадать в другой раз и на картах... И Филч! Филч, который гнусно ему ухмылялся, будто знал о Гарри что-то предосудительное.

Проклятье! Проклятье! Проклятье!

— Да не расстраивайся ты так, Гарри, — кровать прогнулась под весом севшего рядом Рона. — Успокойся. Когда-нибудь они вас оставят в покое, — и приятель неожиданно обнял Гарри и принялся поглаживать по спине большой и твёрдой ладонью. 

Гарри поспешил выбраться из душного медвежьего захвата.

Рон покраснел.

— Эй! Я вовсе ничего такого не имел в виду.

Теперь заалел уже Гарри.

— Я тоже, — прошипел он.

— Вот и ладно! И нечего тогда этим заморачиваться! — решительно заявил Рон.

Он встал с кровати, смачно зевнул и с удовольствием потянулся всем телом. На секунду Гарри даже показалось, что Рон руками коснётся потолка. Как же он вымахал за последний год! Гарри отчётливо ощутил собственный небольшой рост. С действительностью его примиряло только то, что он, по крайней мере, был не ниже Гермионы.

— Значит так, дружище! Хорош грустить! — Рон одёрнул мантию. — Там уже пришли Джордж и Денни. И я предлагаю пойти сейчас вниз и сыграть всей компанией в квиддич. Вот как переберёшься в Хогвартс, тебе станет не до игр. Так что лови момент! Никаких отказов я не принимаю! Ты как, на метле сидеть-то можешь? Ну и ладно! Пойдём-ка вниз! Разомнёмся, как следует.

— Квиддич?

— Вот именно — квиддич! Никаких разговоров о политике, экономике, предстоящей свадьбе, Снейпе и противных журналистах. Простой и лёгкий квиддич на наших старых мётлах над пшеничным полем. Синее небо, ветер свистит в ушах, солнце слепит глаза, бладжер проносится мимо, впереди снитч. Ну что? Ты как, в деле?

Гарри невольно заулыбался. Вот такого Рона — близкого, родного, простого — он любил. Как и квиддич. Если уж завтра начнётся работа, то почему бы сегодня не сыграть? Забыв обо всём...

Выходя из комнаты, Гарри бросил последний взгляд на ту самую колдографию. Не выдержал, вернулся от двери и закрыл журнал. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь ещё видел эту чувственную улыбку. Особенно, когда солнечный зайчик, пробравшийся из-за отодвинутой занавески, беззастенчиво целует уголок выразительного рта.

Вчерашняя тренировка, когда Гарри гонял на метле для собственного удовольствия, пока мадам Хуч не заставила его спуститься вниз, не шла ни в какое сравнение с настоящей игрой. Над фермерским полем сошлись две команды: Рон и Гарри играли против Джорджа и Денни. Гермиона судила импровизированный матч и залихватски свистела в свисток, назначая пенальти в трансфигурированные из огородных чучел ворота и штрафуя за особо грязную игру. Штрафовать ей пришлось много — уж больно задорное и боевое настроение владело игроками.

Что может быть лучше полёта? Гарри просто не мог себе этого представить. Ветер свистел в ушах, играл волосами и мантией, ожигал лёгкие. Сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее. Метла повиновалась каждому движению души. Старая и потрёпанная — по словам Рона, когда-то на этом антиквариате играл Билл, ещё в школьные годы (имелись в виду Билла школьные годы) — но всё же метла была замечательная. И Гарри нарезал на ней круги, то уворачиваясь от бладжеров и квоффлов и ища снитч, то играя за нападающего, то — за защитника. Он не помнил, когда последний раз столько смеялся. И эти часы гонок на мётлах — друг за другом, за мячами и от мячей — сохранились в памяти Гарри, как самое замечательное время, проведённое в Норе.

Игра закончилась, когда Гарри, с риском для жизни продравшись сквозь ветки колючей акации и оцарапав щёку, всё же поймал сверкающий золотом снитч, выхватив его из-под руки отчаянно сражавшегося за победу Денни. И все они буквально упали со своих деревянных коней в стог изумительно пахнувшего мягкого сена. 

Тяжёлое, сбившееся дыхание друзей и стрекотание орд кузнечиков, аромат летних свежескошенных трав, перебивающий запах разгорячённых тел, шалые блестящие глаза, невзначай подсмотренный поцелуй, сорванный вмиг посерьёзневшим Джорджем с губ всё ещё задыхающегося Денни. Гермиона, принявшаяся легко перебирать спутанные пряди Гарри. Пенные шапки облаков, величаво плывущие вдаль. Разговоры ни о чём. Строго грозящая пальцем и хихикающая, как школьница, миссис Уизли, пришедшая звать игроков на обед. Триумфальное возвращение домой и водворение верой и правдой послуживших им мётел в амбар. Призывное мычание узнавшей его Милки. Душ по очереди. И закрытые глаза на тот факт, что игроки проигравшей команды пошли в ванную заслуженно последними, но вместе, вдвоём.

После душа Гарри потратил целых полчаса на приведение себя в достойный вид: починил порванную подловившим его шипом акации мантию, начистил ботинки, вытащил из волос все запутавшиеся в них соломинки, причесался и за чтением газет и разглядыванием колдографий дождался, пока тёплый воздух без магии высушит его волосы. Зеркало осталось им довольно. Так же как и сам Гарри. 

Спустившись вниз, он оставил шкатулку со своими вещами на каминной полке в кухне. Без длинного обеденного стола, что на время ужина вынесли в сад, здесь стало непривычно просторно и голо.

В саду уже почти все собрались: пришли Перси и Билл с женами, участники квиддичного матча также были на месте, у кресла во главе стола тихо беседовали о чём-то мистер Уизли и Чарли. Накрытый стол, освещённый парящими в воздухе свечами — на улице уже понемногу темнело, — выглядел необыкновенно торжественно и красиво. А как же здесь вкусно пахло! Миссис Уизли расстаралась с готовкой не на шутку.

«Я приду за вами, Гарри», — сказал Снейп утром. Гарри хотел бы, чтобы это произошло сейчас: хорошо бы посидеть за столом всем вместе. Но к ним уже присоединилась принарядившаяся хозяйка, а профессор так и не появился. Жаль.

Ужин прошёл чудесно. Блюда, как и всегда, оказались изумительно вкусны, а разговор за столом — приятен. Участники и болельщики обсудили квиддичный матч. Гарри поблагодарил хозяев за гостеприимство, произнеся свой единственный тост с сидром. Солнце медленно уходило за кроны деревьев, и в саду становилось всё темнее. Тем уютнее было сидеть в хорошей компании в свете парящих свечей. Гарри улыбался и болтал со всеми. Кроме единственного человека. 

С сидящим напротив Чарли у Гарри так и не получилось заговорить: что-то всё время его останавливало. Да и Чарли, казалось, не особо стремился к общению: молча гонял еду по тарелке и пил сверкающий золотыми искрами напиток. Мешать его размышлениям никто не пытался.

О том, чтобы у Чарли кое о чём спросить прямо за накрытым столом, не было и речи. Может, наедине? Но Гарри не мог представить, как отзывает Чарли в сторону и расспрашивает об их отношениях со Снейпом. Это казалось абсолютно невозможным, хотя ещё утром Гарри был настроен на серьёзный разговор. Но сегодняшний день стёр это намерение начисто: ящик «Спросить у Чарли» по причине, о которой Гарри не хотелось думать, оказался заперт на сложный замок. 

Только к концу ужина Гарри, ломавший голову над загадкой мучившего его смущения, смог придумать вопрос, который позволил бы сломать неуютное молчание и начать беседу. Но не успел ничего сделать. Невдалеке раздался хлопок аппарации. 

Сердце Гарри замерло и заколотилось гулко, ровно.

Петляя между деревьев, к ним приближалась высокая, стройная, тёмная фигура. Гарри и без очков узнал бы этого человека. 

Он встал из-за стола и сделал несколько шагов навстречу.

— Северус, — прозвучало в воцарившейся тишине. — Я так рад, что ты всё же успел присоединиться к нам до конца ужина. В любом случае, я попросил миссис Уизли отложить для тебя кусочек пирога с патокой. Он у неё сегодня получился необыкновенно вкусным. Впрочем, как и всегда...


	24. Ведь это всё притворство, не так ли?

— Всё это ложь! Наглая, возмутительная ложь! Какой же ты всё-таки притворщик и врун, Гарри Поттер! 

Сейчас, за задёрнутым пологом кровати, после долгого дня, завершившегося так... неправильно, Гарри наконец-то мог дать волю чувствам. И злости. На самого себя. Ну как можно было всего за один день столько наворотить? Как?!

Так накрутить, так запутаться во лжи, воздвигнуть между собой и лучшими друзьями такую стену из недоверия и притворства! Ну и к чему он так поспешил? С чего это он бросился во всём подыгрывать Снейпу? Разозлился на Рона? И на всех остальных Уизли, навоображавших себе... всякое? Вот уж оправдание! Ведь он мог подождать! Ведь он мог поступить по-другому! 

Или не мог? У его поступков, у той игры, в которую он ввязался, причины были куда как веские. Но несмотря на все причины — он обманул друзей! Хуже того — вдруг он своим поведением сделал больно другому человеку? Почему же он не подумал об этом заранее? 

Совесть корила Гарри неимоверно, не дав ни минуты покоя с тех самых пор, как они со Снейпом вернулись в Хогвартс.

— Весьма впечатляющая импровизация, Гарри.

Похвала Снейпа его не порадовала. Только напомнила о последствиях непродуманных действий. 

Чем больше проходило времени, тем яснее Гарри понимал: сделанного не воротишь. Уже поздно. 

А ведь ещё этим утром он наотрез отказался играть «в любовь» перед Уизли.

Воспоминания нахлынули.

* * *

Это было его единственное «нет» за всё время серьёзного разговора со Снейпом. С трудом, но Гарри всё же удалось объяснить, что он просто не сумеет справиться с такой ролью перед искренне любящими его людьми. Что даже пробовать не стоит — ведь они сразу увидят его притворство и обман. Что не может быть и тени сомнений — никто из них и на секунду не поверит, что он способен влюбиться в мужчину. А уж в Снейпа... Правда, последний аргумент Гарри благоразумно произнёс про себя.

Он был уверен на все сто: затея Снейпа провалится. Больше того, Гарри хотел, чтобы она провалилась. Он совершенно не желал пускать ложь так глубоко в свою жизнь — обманывать самых близких: Рона, Гермиону, да ту же миссис Уизли! Ладно уж, ему придётся притворяться перед министерскими, Малфоями и их прихвостнями, журналистами и чужими людьми. И то это неправильно, противно, мерзко. Но здесь, среди самых близких, практически родных, Гарри не собирался играть.

Причины настойчивости Снейпа Гарри понимал прекрасно. Долго объяснять к каким последствиям может привести случайный разговор, достигший не тех ушей, Снейпу не пришлось. Гарри и сам догадался, что одного намёка будет довольно, чтобы разрушить всю шаткую конструкцию его «спасения» от министерской опеки. 

Потому он и согласился молчать. Гарри посчитал достойным выходом из сложившейся ситуации просто закрыть эту тему для обсуждения. Ведь между ним и Снейпом ничего такого нет и быть не может — уж в этом Гарри не сомневался. А раз тут обсуждать нечего, то и держать язык за зубами будет совсем не сложно. Кроме того, Гарри был уверен в том, что его друзья и так всё поймут. 

«Они-то не могут не понять!» — думал он тогда. 

Появление секретов от друзей Гарри вовсе не радовало. Даже если это только для дела! Но другого выхода так и не нашлось. И Гарри принял решение. Ведь не ради себя одного он согласился играть в эти игры. Не только ради себя он пытался наладить отношения со Снейпом. Гарри хорошо помнил, сколько магглорождённых попали в ту же ловушку, что и он сам. Они нуждались в помощи — и Гарри знал, что, выиграв больше свободы для себя, сможет больше сделать для других.

Снейп продолжал настаивать: Гарри должен привыкнуть вести себя одинаково перед всеми, не деля зрителей на своих и чужих. Иначе провал неизбежен. 

— Да они ни за что не поверят в такой бред, сэр! Они знают, что я никогда не смогу полюбить вас! Я не в состоянии столько врать, так притворяться! 

Но сколько бы Гарри не повторял это, Снейп упорствовал:

— Я не желаю, чтобы моя честь зависела от умения Уизли хранить секреты. Тайна, известная больше чем двум, тайной уже не является. Потому я вынужден настоять — вы обязаны убедить своих друзей...

— Это невозможно, сэр! Они знают, как я к вам отношусь!

Гарри смутился под тяжёлым взглядом своего несговорчивого оппонента и исправился: 

— То есть относился раньше, сэр, не сейчас. 

— Тогда, для начала, извольте убедить их в улучшении наших отношений. Хочется вам этого или нет, не имеет никакого значения. Вам в любом случае придётся научиться демонстрировать соответствующее поведение. В том числе и перед Уизли. Поймите же это, наконец! 

И Гарри согласился попробовать. Снейп и вправду стал относиться к нему хорошо, они смогли договориться между собой. Так что Гарри даже врать не пришлось бы. Оставалась единственная, зато какая проблема: он не имел никакого понятия, что говорить и как именно себя вести. Увы, но Гарри и театр вовсе не были созданы друг для друга. 

Хотя кое-какое представление об этом искусстве у него было. Как-то летом перед пятым курсом Гарри удалось пробраться в гостиную Дурсли незамеченным. Вообще-то, он хотел посмотреть новости — тогда он каждый день ожидал сообщений о несчастиях и разрушениях, производимых сторонниками возродившегося Волдеморта, — но всё, что ему удалось увидеть, пока тетя Петуния не прогнала его в комнату на втором этаже, был невнятный огрызок неизвестной пьесы и блок надоедливой рекламы. С тех самых пор Гарри знал о театральном искусстве только то, что актёры очень странно одеваются, говорят необыкновенно высокими голосами, активно размахивают руками, корчат раскрашенные разноцветными красками лица и, вообще, выглядят абсолютно неестественно и крайне странно.

Потому Гарри особо не стремился им подражать. Совет Снейпа — представить себя актёром, играющим роль на сцене — Гарри безоговорочно отверг. Он был уверен, что патетические выкрики и экспрессивные жесты с его стороны не являются тем, что убедит окружающих в «семейном благополучии пары Снейп-Поттер». 

А вот что их убедит... Гарри знал, что вечером за ним должен зайти Снейп и что тот планирует воспользоваться этим случаем, чтобы уверить Уизли в том, что «нам удалось найти общий язык и их беспокойство за вас излишне». Потому Гарри ещё утром решил, что нелишним и вполне достаточным будет у всех на глазах поздороваться со Снейпом «милым» тоном и спросить: «Как прошёл день?» Ему казалось, этого хватит показать, что их отношения улучшились. А раз так, то и возмущаться его уходом из Норы нет причин — ведь ясно, что со Снейпом ему будет не так плохо, как казалось с самого начала этой безумной истории с помолвкой. 

В тот момент Гарри и представить себе не мог, что кому-то из его близких друзей и их семьи, людей, которые знали его ещё совсем мальчишкой, может прийти в голову, что он с лёгкостью согласится на интимные отношения с мужчиной. Но Рон, который огорошил его своим признанием, что сразу догадался, как у них со Снейпом дела... Рон, который знал его столько лет... Рон, который, как оказалось, за все эти годы так и не удосужился его узнать хоть немного! Да ещё его родня! И даже Гермиона!

После разговора с Роном всё переменилось. Теперь Гарри не меньше Снейпа желал, чтобы никто не лез в их «личную семейную» жизнь, пусть она и полностью отсутствовала. И раз уж его друзья, как оказалось, так плохо его знают — ну не разубеждать же их, правда? — то Гарри решил выполнить наказ Снейпа и продемонстрировать всем их близость.

То, что произошло дальше, Гарри никак не мог выкинуть из головы. Мысли всё возвращались и возвращались в те последние полчаса, безумные полчаса, что он провёл сегодня в Норе. Каждый взгляд, жест, слово, своё или чужое, всё это виделось ему так живо и ярко, что Гарри полностью погрузился в воспоминания.

Он помнил, как невольно задержал дыхание, услышав шум аппарации — резкий, гулкий, будто великан хлопнул в огромные ладоши...

* * *

Пламя свечей затрепетало, хотя воздух стоял, а на деревьях, казалось, и лист не шелохнулся. Тени от блюд и бокалов заскользили по снежно-белой скатерти. 

Гарри не собирался волноваться. Он был готов к игре.

«Это не Снейп. Он просто похож на Снейпа. Но похож только внешне. Он — другой. Он никогда не оттолкнёт меня! Он мне нравится. Я люблю его! А он любит меня!» — метод «Я буду говорить ему сэр!» трансформировался в «Он — другой! Я люблю его». Хорошо бы это сработало. Иначе Гарри даже не представлял, как ему удастся вести себя «мило» с настоящим Снейпом.

Но всё получилось. 

Гарри встал с места и, вздёрнув подбородок вверх, решительно зашагал навстречу своей судьбе. На губах ещё дрожали отражения самых странных слов, которые ему довелось за всю свою жизнь сказать Снейпу. Он знал, что выглядит сумасшедшим, бросившимся с головой в омут на глазах у изумлённой публики. Ему казалось, что каждый из семейства Уизли сверлит его спину недоверчивым взглядом. Ужасно хотелось оглянуться назад, сбросить прилипчивые взгляды, но Снейп в развевающейся от быстрого шага чёрной мантии был уже совсем близко. 

Потому Гарри уверенно чеканил шаг и не позволял себе опустить взгляд — он наконец сделал выбор и собирался ему следовать, чего бы это ему ни стоило, какой бы сложный путь ему не предстоял. 

Далеко идти не пришлось. 

— Очень мило с твоей стороны, Гарри, подумать обо мне, — произнёс Снейп негромко, но Гарри мог бы поклясться: каждый за столом прекрасно расслышал его слова.

«Он — другой, — Гарри глубоко вздохнул. — Я люблю его».

— Я так соскучился, — сказал он и попытался улыбнуться. Лицевые мышцы казались какими-то деревянными, и Гарри внезапно разнервничался. Ему показалось, что кто-нибудь обязательно сейчас вскочит из-за стола и обвинит его в притворстве. Или Снейп его оттолкнет и не поддержит...

— Соскучился?

Взгляд вплотную приблизившегося Снейпа ожёг загадочной темнотой, выразительная бровь чуть дёрнулась вверх, но на губах уже появилась улыбка, заставившая Гарри вспомнить завтрак у Малфоя. 

— Я тоже по тебе скучал, мой хороший.

Сзади раздался чей-то задыхающейся кашель. 

Снейп слегка обнял его за плечи, кожу согрело тёплое дыхание, и чужие губы, нежные и тёплые, прикоснулись к виску Гарри всего на мгновение. Но этого мгновения хватило, чтобы сердце Гарри пустилось вскачь, он забыл свою роль и опомнился уже сидя за накрытым столом слева от невозмутимого Снейпа. След поцелуя горел, ладонь всё ещё хранила тепло чужого прикосновения, но Гарри зябко поёжился — ему стало холодно от мысли, что магия помолвки стала срабатывать так быстро. Даже кольцо не успело запульсировать и вспыхнуть, а он уже потерял голову от ощущения близости наречённого.

В то время как мистер Уизли старательно предлагал «дорогому Северусу» напитки на выбор, а вскочившая с места миссис Уизли уговаривала отведать «милого друга» хоть что-нибудь из длинного перечня блюд, Гарри встретился глазами с Роном. Тот смотрел на него тем самым «понимающим» взглядом. Да и другие... Никто не был удивлён. Сидящая справа Флёр оживлённо заговорила о свадьбе, попыталась расспросить Гарри об их планах, но так и не получила внятного ответа. Потрепав Гарри по руке, она повернулась к Пенелопе — жене Перси, и молодые женщины принялись обсуждать фасон и цвет платьев и мантий, которые им следует надеть на грандиозный приём, который наверняка устроит Северус в честь свадьбы... 

Гарри закрыл глаза. На душе скребли книззлы: «Какой же я идиот! Как можно было так ошибаться? И это — мои единственные близкие люди? Это на их понимание я надеялся?»

Гарри уже знал, что об их отношениях со Снейпом думали Уизли. Но знать и видеть собственными глазами — разные вещи. Стало больно. 

К его руке прикоснулись.

— Гарри, как ты? — спросила неслышно подошедшая Гермиона. Она склонилась к его уху и прошептала: — Ты так побледнел, Гарри. Что с тобой?

— А как ты думаешь? — едва слышно прошипел Гарри. — Как ты думаешь, я должен себя чувствовать?

— Почему ты говоришь таким тоном? — Гермиона заглянула Гарри в глаза. — Ты за что-то злишься на нас? Или беспокоишься?.. Ой, Гарри, как же я сама не догадалась! Ты же наверняка переживаешь, что мы неправильно поймём ваши отношения с профессором...

Гарри затаил дыхание, вглядываясь в родные карие глаза. Ему так хотелось верить, что уж Гермиона...

— Не беспокойся, Гарри, мы все всё прекрасно понимаем, — продолжала шептать она. — Ты не должен стесняться. Он ведь твой жених. Хорошо, что вы поладили. Мы все за тебя так переживали.

Последняя надежда умерла. Понимание было — да только не то, совсем не то. Даже Гермиона поверила в их игру — у неё не возникло никаких сомнений. 

Теперь Гарри остался совсем один. 

— Ещё чаю, Гарри? — спросила Гермиона громко, и Гарри кивнул. Говорить больше было не о чем.

Чаинки кружили в наполненной до краёв чашке, аромат трав обволакивал, успокаивая и утешая. Фарфоровая сахарница подобралась к Гарри поближе и встала, подбоченясь, вся в ожидании внимания к своей особе. Тут же нарисовался и молочник. Подбежала маленькая розетка с вишнёвым вареньем, призывно зазвенела ложечкой. А Гарри молча смотрел на вьющийся над золотистым ободком чашки дымок, не видя и не слыша ничего вокруг. 

Никто его не понимал. Никто. 

Он вздрогнул, когда тёплая сухая ладонь накрыла его руку, замершую на краю стола в дюйме от чайной пары. Словно посторонний, он наблюдал, как Снейп подносит его вялую ладонь к своим губам, и только лёгкое касание, словно молнией прошедшее сквозь тело, привело Гарри в чувство. Его глаза широко распахнулись, он шумно выдохнул. Но сделать ничего не успел. Гарри опередили.

Предательские веснушки лишь подчёркивали бледность вставшего Чарли. 

Снейп потянул руку Гарри ниже, так что стол скрыл их ладони от любопытных глаз. Но не отпустил, а продолжил поглаживать большим пальцем место поцелуя. Если этим жестом он хотел Гарри успокоить, то ему это не удалось. Гарри задохнулся от навалившегося смущения и негодования: «Почему он так относится ко мне? Ну прямо как к девчонке!»

— Я... — Чарли смотрел куда угодно, только не в их со Снейпом сторону. — Я пойду. Уже довольно поздно, мне пора возвращаться в центр.

— Уже уходите, Чарльз? — любезно осведомился Снейп, поднимаясь со стула.

Гарри переводил взгляд с одного бледного лица на другое. Освобождённая из плена ладонь не желала забывать теплоты касаний. Кольцо на правой руке пульсировало.

— Прошу меня извинить, — безучастно проговорил Чарли. — Мне ещё предстоит вечерний обход. Драконы не ждут. До свидания всем. Гарри... Северус... 

И Чарли, так и не посмотрев в сторону Снейпа, аппарировал прямо от стола. 

Ужин для Гарри был окончательно испорчен.

* * *

И не только ужин.

Вихрь воспоминаний и вызванных ими размышлений всё никак не желал угомониться.

Гарри в тысяча первый раз перевернулся с одного бока на другой. Легче не стало. Крайне раздражённый и расстроенный, он изо всех сил саданул кулаком по пылающей жаром подушке, несколько раз глубоко вдохнул душный воздух, закрыл глаза, уже в который раз пытаясь заснуть. А сон всё не шёл. И Гарри принялся считать влетающие в ворота Слизерина квоффлы. На шестидесяти очках он опять сбился. Ему снова вспомнилось бледное лицо Чарли, ещё более бледное лицо Снейпа...

Да, изменившиеся отношения с друзьями были не единственной проблемой Гарри. Другие вопросы волновали его ничуть не меньше, а то и больше, много больше.

Гарри откинул полог кровати и выбрался наружу: в пижаме, босиком и взъерошенный сверх всякой меры. Призрачный неяркий свет заливал комнату. За окном безраздельно царствовала ночь, и лишь тонкий серп луны висел над Запретным Лесом, освещая кроны огромных деревьев, но не в силах рассеять хранимые ими в глубокой темноте тайны. Гарри покачал головой. Везде одно и то же — никакой ясности. 

Гарри нервно поёжился и обхватил себя руками. Сомнения рвали сердце на части. Он ничегошеньки не понимал. 

Не понимал Чарли: «Ему действительно надо было уйти? Или он на нас со Снейпом смотреть не мог? На то, как Снейп мне... руку целует? Господи, а если он и вправду Снейпа любит? Потому и сбежал. Хотя... А может он его вовсе и не любит? Он же сам мне тогда сказал... Да и по делу мог уйти. Разве нет? Но всё же...» 

Не понимал Снейпа: «Он же меня успокоить пытался, правда? Он же не Чарли мстил, что тот его бросил? Он же не такой жестокий, ведь нет? Нет, нет, он бы так не смог... Или смог? Играть мной, им, всеми...» 

Не понимал самого себя.

С собой дела обстояли хуже всего: чужая душа — потёмки, но свою-то Гарри должен знать! Однако разобраться в том, что он чувствует, думает, хочет, не получалось. Уж слишком много всего... 

Сказать, что прикосновения Снейпа, как и само его внимание, успокаивающее и заботливое, были Гарри неприятны... Нет! Вовсе _не_ неприятны — стоило лишь вспомнить, и внутри всё переворачивалось. Но цена! Какова цена! Воспоминания о нежной ласке не отпускали, а жгучее смущение ворочалось внутри и скреблось, не позволяя заснуть: на часах уже давно за полночь, а он, словно нервная барышня, бегает вокруг кровати! Гарри зло фыркнул, заставил себя остановиться. 

Но память всё не отпускала. Гарри уставился на левую руку, разглядывая её словно чужую. Не выдержал, коснулся места поцелуя, подушечкой большого пальца правой руки повторил неторопливую ласку Снейпа. Глаза закрылись. Дыхание перехватило. Проклятые мурашки побежали по спине.

Гарри и не думал, что так бывает. Смятение овладело им всецело. Мысли неистовствовали.

«Но ведь это Снейп», — напомнил он себе. 

«Да, Снейп. И что с того?» — возразил разум. 

«Я не хочу его прикосновений! Я вообще ничего от него не хочу!» — возмутилась гордость. 

«Правда, что ли? А вот лгать себе не стоит! Тебе ведь приятна его близость!» — укорила совесть. 

«А чем ближе, тем приятнее...» — томно уточнило тёемное нечто, беспокойно ворочающееся в животе. Похоже, именно оно отвечало за тех самых бабочек, что сводили Гарри с ума время от времени.

«Он мужчина — я не могу его хотеть, я не гей! Не надо мне от него ничего!» — кипятилась гордость.

«Тем более что он — Снейп! — с жаром подхватил Гарри. — Разве я могу хотеть близости с ним? Чтобы он прикасался ко мне... прижимал к себе... целовал...»

Смущающие совесть картинки без спроса всплыли в сознании. Тёмное нечто издевательски расхохоталось. Проклятые бабочки затрепетали, почуяв запах поцелуев. Гарри схватился за голову.

Разум устало вздохнул: «Отрицать очевидное слишком глупо. И недостойно гриффиндорца».

Проклятье!

Гарри чувствовал себя преданным собственным разумом, уязвлённым собственной совестью, смущённым собственным телом. Одна лишь гордость поддерживала его. Гарри знал, что не падёт, что выстоит. Только вот стоило вспомнить, как нежно чужие губы прикасались к руке, как по запястью скользила прядь волос. А ещё тот взгляд — опекающий, заботливый, светлый.

— Да ничего такого я не хочу! — простонал Гарри в голос. — Я не гей... Да и он... Ведь он... Он и Чарли... А я... Боже!

Гарри готов был зарычать от гнева. Это безумие, блажь, идиотизм! Он с шумом выдохнул.

— Главное, что он ничего такого от меня не хочет.

«Он меня не хочет. Вот правда», — повторил Гарри несколько раз. Суждение об истинном отношении к нему Снейпа — уж в нём-то Гарри был непреложно уверен — охладило разухабистое нечто и сумасшедших бабочек. 

И пусть Снейп теперь говорит «мой хороший», «я горжусь тобой», «я тоже по тебе скучаю», смотрит с улыбкой, обнимает, целует — это всё... ну... не по-настоящему. Ведь это всё притворство, не так ли? 

Только вот хотя Гарри знал, что всё это всего лишь игра — верить не получалось. Потому что Снейп и правда переменил к нему отношение. Потому что Гарри увидел другого Снейпа. И тот Снейп, о существовании которого Гарри раньше и не подозревал, был хороший. Или казался хорошим. И для Гарри тот другой мог бы быть... Мог бы стать...

А вот эту мысль Гарри не позволил себе додумать. 

— И вообще... Это всё магия. Магия и всё! — шептал он упрямо. 

Сна не было ни в одном глазу. Беспокойство зудело в кончиках пальцев.

С глухой тоской Гарри оглянулся на сверкающую в полумраке белыми простынями постель и решительно потянул дверцы шкафа. Чёрный шёлк мантии приятно охладил разгорячённую кожу. Пижамные штаны полетели вслед за курткой. Гарри надел ботинки и поспешил к выходу из спальни. Прогуляться было жизненно необходимо. А старый Хогвартс — лучшее место на земле, чтобы бродить по его коридорам и лестницам этой безумной ночью.

В камине гостиной горел огонь. Брёвна оглушительно потрескивали в тишине. Пламя гоняло тени по стенам. Гарри внимательно огляделся — казалось, комната пуста. В повёрнутом к огню кресле с высокой спинкой мог кто-то сидеть, но отсюда не увидишь, а проверять... Нет, только не сейчас: разговаривать со Снейпом абсолютно не хотелось. Гарри бесшумно спустился по лестнице и поторопился уйти. 

Гарри наслаждался полным одиночеством, полумраком, изредка рассеиваемым одиноким факелом, тишиной, нарушаемой лишь звуком его осторожных шагов и посапыванием портретов. Здесь никто и ничто его не беспокоило. Гарри шёл куда глаза глядят, не останавливаясь ни на минуту, не задумываясь ни о чём. Только камень вокруг, прохладный воздух, парящие лестницы. Сомнениям здесь места нет — они остались позади, там, в пустоте бесконечных коридоров.

Стоя на верхней площадке Астрономической башни, Гарри не мог отвести глаз от тонкого серпа луны. Холодный ночной ветер трепал его волосы. 

— Это всего лишь магия. Просто иллюзия. Никаких чувств. 

Гарри взглянул на белое кольцо.

— Я справлюсь с этим, — пообещал он себе.

Каменные горгульи, винтовая лестница, холл, мерцающий свет месяца, заглядывающего в окно... Гарри шёл медленно, стараясь не расплескать заработанное многочасовой прогулкой спокойствие и безмятежность. Усталость давала о себе знать.

Камин в гостиной почти потух. Гарри вызвал _Lumos_ — завершить этот день падением с узкой лестницы в полной темноте совершенно не хотелось. Вот и его дверь. Он сонно потянулся. Кровать с красным балдахином, подушками, белыми простынями... На лице появилась слабая улыбка.

Осталось лишь закрыть дверь. 

Улыбка Гарри померкла. 

Во тьме гостиной серебристый шар _Lumos'a_ освещал поднимающегося к себе Снейпа.


	25. Почему ты так беспокоишься об этом, Гарри?

Лабиринт лестниц и коридоров уводил Гарри всё дальше и дальше вглубь подземелий Хогвартса. Только редкие факелы освещали голые стены из тесаного камня, но Гарри ни разу не ошибся в выборе пути, и вовсе не потому, что дорога была привычна — он шёл на запах. Какие уж тут ошибки: удушливую, тяжёлую вонь кипящего зелья ни с чем не перепутаешь. Ещё один поворот — и вот она, памятная дверь, тысячекратно проклятая многочисленными учениками или, скорее, мучениками той самой «точной науки и тонкого искусства, где нет места глупым размахиваниям волшебной палочкой». Уроки зельеварения вспомнились Гарри во всей красе, и он, невольно волнуясь и злясь на себя за это, вошёл в лабораторию. 

И скрипнувшая дверь, и незваный гость остались незамеченными, что и неудивительно — процесс приготовления мерзко пахнущего варева был в самом разгаре. Знакомое помещение освещали парящие свечи. На полках сверкали круглобокие склянки с разнообразной дрянью. Рыжее пламя усердно вылизывало блестящие стенки небольшого котла. Внутри него что-то деловито булькало и источало сизый дымок с тем самым «ароматом». Тонкая изящная рука уверено добавила очередной ингредиент, и поверхность озарилась светом тысяч фиолетовых искр. Активное помешивание на счёт заставило зелье поменять цвет с кроваво-красного на сливочно-жёлтый. Гнилостный запах, как по волшебству, сменился сладостным ароматом ванили. Черпак отправился на стол, в руках зельевара сверкнул острый нож. 

Прервать завораживающий танец ловких рук, колдующих над котлом, несвоевременным вмешательством казалось настоящим преступлением. Гарри стоял молча, внимательно наблюдая за каждым движением одетой в строгую чёрную мантию фигуры, отправляющей в котёл травы, корешки, сморщенные грибы и какие-то перья. Живую лягушку, бестрепетной рукой выуженную из огромной прозрачной банки и безжалостно брошенную в кипяток, Гарри предпочёл не заметить. 

Казалось, в процессе приготовления зелья наступила пауза. 

В тишине, прерываемой лишь лёгким потрескиванием огня, бульканьем и мерным постукиванием ножа по деревянной доске, зазвучала знакомая песня:

 _О, приди, ты приди, мой котёл помешай,  
Если сделаешь это как нужно,   
Я сварю тебе крепкой и сладкой любви,   
Что согреет тебя ночью вьюжной...*_  
__________________  
* Перевод М. Спивак

Акустика в подземной лаборатории с её высокими сводами была превосходной, голос певца — чарующе чистый, глубокий и нежный, а исполнение такое вдохновенное и искреннее, что незабвенной Селестине Уорбек и не снилось. 

Гарри не выдержал и расхохотался.

В тот же миг в его сторону направили волшебную палочку. Опасно сузившиеся глаза обещали всевозможные кары наглецу, посмевшему без спроса переступить порог уединённой лаборатории и насмехаться над её единовластной хозяйкой. 

— Гарри! — воскликнула Гермиона с возмущением. — Ну нельзя же так пугать! — её щёки обжёг смущённый румянец. — Я думала, что здесь никого нет. Директор уехал в Министерство и... Гарри, сейчас же прекрати смеяться! — и, сдавшись, она расхохоталась сама.

— Боже! Гермиона! Я и не думал, что ты знаешь эту песню. Если бы миссис Уизли слышала тебя! Она всегда так сокрушается, что ты не жалуешь её любимую Селестину...

— Гарри! Ты ей не скажешь! Ну же! Сейчас же пообещай! — Гермиона понизила голос. В глазах притаилось лукавство. — Клянись, что не выдашь меня или... — витиеватый взмах волшебной палочки сотворил в воздухе змея из сверкающих искр. — Или я сотру тебе память, чтобы никто не узнал моей страшной тайны, — пригрозила Гермиона страшным шепотом. — Выбирай!

— Хорошо. Это станет нашим с тобой секретом, — пообещал Гарри. 

Его улыбка растаяла. Шутки шутками, а количество тайн, больших и маленьких, в его жизни неумолимо росло. И это не могло не беспокоить. 

Перестав дурачиться, Гермиона отложила в сторону острый нож и быстро и ловко принялась убирать со стола разложенные в строгом порядке ингредиенты. 

— Значит, вот где ты пропадаешь всё время...

Гарри ещё раз осмотрелся кругом. Ничего не изменилось: полки, плотно заставленные разнообразными ёмкостями, полумрак, довольно холодно, пусть на дворе и лето. На взгляд Гарри — отчаянно скучно. Он просто не представлял, что зельями можно заниматься добровольно. Хотя Гермиона выглядела вполне довольной. 

— Я думал, ты поступишь учиться в университет, ну или что там есть у магов.

Гермиона уменьшила огонь под котлом, оставив едва теплящиеся искры, и подошла к Гарри поближе. 

— Пойдём со мной. Сейчас будем пить чай, — сказала она, увлекая его за собой вглубь помещения. Там, за неприметной дверью, располагалась небольшая комната: маленький камин, круглый столик, пара кресел, рабочий стол с мойкой, шкафчик с чайником, сервизом и множеством баночек.

— Какой университет, Гарри? У магов нет никаких университетов. Они же до сих пор всё по старинке делают — и знания передают из уст в уста, от учителя ученику, — усадив гостя в одно из уютных кресел, рассказывала Гермиона, тщательно отмывая руки под водой, льющей в большую раковину. — Я получила высший балл по зельям в нашем выпуске, и профессор Снейп предложил мне стать его ученицей. Это такая честь. Он раньше никогда не брал учеников, мне очень повезло. Ты же знаешь, я его ассистент по научной работе. Жаль только, до начала учебного года осталось мало времени. Как начнутся занятия, боюсь, я вообще не буду ничего успевать. Хорошо, что у меня хотя бы не все курсы.

— Подожди. Я думал, ты только участвуешь в проекте по исследованию крови. Разве нет? — Гарри подался вперёд, вглядываясь в лицо улыбающейся подруги. — Гермиона, так ты теперь профессор в Хогвартсе?

Гермиона налила воды в круглобокий расписной чайник, поставила его в центр стола. Пара лёгких ударов волшебной палочкой по глухо откликнувшемуся фарфору, и чайник уютно засопел, нагреваясь.

— Не профессор, а преподаватель, — уточнила она. — Гарри, ты не беспокойся — тебе не придётся у меня учиться. Мои только младшие курсы; шестой и седьмой профессор Снейп ведёт сам.

Так вот какой сюрприз имела в виду профессор МакГонагалл! Вот так новость!

— Подожди, подожди! Так ты переедешь сюда в сентябре? И будешь жить в Хогвартсе, да? Послушай, так это же здорово!

Гермиона заварила чай и поставила чашку с блюдцем поближе к Гарри.

— Нет, я не переду, я ведь не декан и могу возвращаться каждый день домой по каминной сети. Хотя, конечно, времени на семью будет оставаться меньше. 

— Да... — потянул Гарри. 

А он так надеялся, что хоть кто-то из его друзей будет рядом. Жаль. Видимо, ему придётся остаться со Снейпом наедине. Или с гриффиндорцами. Но ни с кем из младшекурсников Гарри раньше особо не общался. Честно говоря, он и по именам-то толком никого не знал, ну кроме тех ребят, с которыми вместе играл в квиддич. Так что приближающееся начало сентября не могло не волновать. Это если не вспоминать о конце августа.

— Бери молоко, — заботливо предложила Гермиона, пододвигая к нему молочник, сахарницу, вазочку с печеньем. 

Гарри снял крышку с сахарницы и замер, разглядывая изысканные завитушки, выписанные по краю тонкостенного фарфора. Смотреть на неподвижный, будто мёртвый, маггловский сервиз было как-то странно. За время жизни в Норе Гарри уже привык к танцу розеток на столе, услужливости молочника и самомнению сахарницы. И их весёлой суетливости ему немного не хватало.

От раздумий его отвлёк голос подруги:

— Ты сегодня свободен? Да, Гарри?

— Нет. После ленча у меня встреча с матерью Малфоя. Представляешь, она так и не отказалась от идеи помочь мне с выбором одежды... Проклятье! — Гарри, так и не прикоснувшись к чаю, вскочил с места. — Её сова почти неделю ждала, чтобы отдать мне письмо. Вот же бредовая затея!

— Не понимаю, почему ты так беспокоишься об этом, Гарри? 

— Она — мать Малфоя и жена Малфоя. 

Гермиона не могла промолчать, видя такую несправедливость:

— Носить имя Малфоев — не преступление. Я понимаю, общение с ней для тебя может быть неприятно...

Гарри ожёг подругу недовольным взглядом и не дал договорить:

— Неприятно — это очень слабо сказано. Я не хочу иметь ничего общего с Малфоями. Ни с одним из Малфоев, — отчеканил он. — А ещё — ну разве ты не понимаешь? — я же в очередной раз буду ей должен!

— То, что она тогда не выдала тебя Волдеморту, и ничего не стоящая любезность — разные вещи, — рассудительно сказала Гермиона. 

— Я это знаю. Просто не хочу ничем быть обязанным никому из этой семейки. Ничем, значит, ничем. И вообще... Ты бы хотела, чтобы она выбирала тебе свадебное платье?

— Я бы предпочла, чтобы мне помог кто-то из друзей, конечно.

Гарри энергично кивнул.

— Вот именно!

— Но не в твоём случае, — возразила Гермиона упрямо. — Гарри, ты должен понимать: ваша свадьба станет грандиозным событием, и журналисты опишут и сфотографируют всё-всё-всё. Миссис Малфой наверняка лучше меня знает традиции и имеет полное представление о моде и... Эй, не кривись так! Ты ведь не захочешь, чтобы кто-то из этих снобов имел право сказать, что ты не так одет или плохо выглядишь, и это на собственной свадьбе? Боюсь, никто из нас не сможет тебе подсказать, что принято надевать на такие приёмы. Почему бы тебе просто не воспользоваться её помощью?

— Ну как ты не понимаешь!? — воскликнул Гарри и заговорил сухо, цедя слова и сверля улыбающуюся Гермиону тяжёлым взглядом: — Я не хочу пускать никого из Малфоев в свою жизнь! А её участие — это слишком близко!

Услышав в ответ лишь сдавленное фырканье, Гарри скрестил руки на груди и прошипел:

— Я сказал что-то смешное?

— Нет, конечно, но... Боже, Гарри! — Гермиона рассмеялась. — Не обижайся, но ты сейчас так напомнил мне его.

— Кого? — ещё тише произнёс Гарри.

— Профессора Снейпа, конечно. Вот правду говорят: с кем поведёшься... Всё, всё, я молчу. Извини, — и она заинтересованно спросила: — Почему же ты согласился с нею встретиться? 

Правдивый ответ: «Потому что он мне приказал!» — так и не прозвучал. Признаться Гермионе, что Снейп помыкает им, как хочет, — это практически объявить, что никакой близости между ними нет. Отвернувшись от подруги, Гарри уставился в шкаф для посуды. Лгать было невыносимо. 

— Он устроил для меня эту встречу, и я не смог отказать. 

Это была не такая уж и ложь. Почти правда. Он действительно не мог отказать Снейпу ни тогда, когда тот только упомянул в письме о планируемом участии леди Малфой в подготовке к свадьбе, ни вчера утром, когда отдал профессору письмо с давно просроченным приглашением на встречу в ателье мадам Малкин, и тот пообещал разобраться с возникшей проблемой. Другой вопрос, что «почти правда» колола совесть. Дело было не в доле умолчания или лжи. Гарри действительно беспокоило, что ему приходилось обдумывать каждое слово в разговоре с близким человеком. Как же это злило!

— Ты не стал ему объяснять насколько общение с миссис Малфой тебе неприятно, да? Гарри, ты не прав, что промолчал. Тебе стоило поговорить с ним открыто и честно. Недомолвки только всё запутывают!

Гарри повернулся к замолчавшей подруге, и она продолжила, взволнованно глядя ему в глаза, пытаясь объяснить свои убеждения: 

— Пойми, я не осуждаю тебя. Понятно, что он очень сложный человек, и спорить с ним — удовольствия мало... Гарри, ты прости, что я вмешиваюсь в вашу жизнь, но ты мой лучший друг и я просто не могу молчать. Пусть даже мои слова покажутся тебе обидными, ты лучше обижайся на меня, главное — не совершай ошибок. Если ты не будешь ему объяснять такие вещи, вот как сейчас получилось с этой встречей, то, боюсь, вам не удастся построить доверительные отношения. Он будет думать, что ты рад его заботе о тебе, а ты будешь скрывать недовольство. Даже такая маленькая ложь может разрушить отношения. Ты должен быть с ним искренним.

Проклятье!

Гарри покраснел, чувство вины захлестнуло его с головой, а Гермиона, словно решив, что её слова обидели его, затараторила:

— Я всё понимаю, правда! Я знаю, как сложно бывает говорить то, что может ранить любимого человека, и кажется, что лучше смолчать, стерпеть, но... Гарри, мы уже прошли это с Роном. Мы дружим так давно, всё знаем друг о друге, и то нам пришлось тяжело. А вам с... с Северусом... лучше вам говорить друг другу немного неприятных и даже обидных вещей каждый день, чем строить отношения на недомолвках и лжи. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы всё, что есть между вами, рассыпалось, как карточный домик? 

Гарри смотрел на взволнованную Гермиону и не знал, что сказать и как сказать. Всё, что было между ним и Гермионой, могло рухнуть, погребённое проклятой игрой, в которую он так самонадеянно ввязался. Молчание мучило его, но и говорить откровенно Гарри не мог. Нарушить слово, данное Снейпу, было так же неправильно, как и дальше обманывать подругу. 

— Вы вместе ещё так мало. И хотя всем понятно, какие сильные и глубокие чувства вас связывают, всё же даже такая любовь, как ваша, может быть отравлена нелепой и никому не нужной ложью. Как бы это ни было тяжело, ты должен поговорить с ним. Расскажи ему о своих чувствах, Гарри! 

«Сильные и глубокие чувства... Такая любовь, как ваша...» В стеклянной дверце шкафчика отражалось его лицо. Гарри вдруг показалось, что вместо шрама на лбу нацарапано «лжец».

— Я обязательно расскажу ему, что чувствую, — пообещал он глухо, а обрадованная Гермиона сжала его в объятиях. 

— Это правильное решение. Ты такой молодец, Гарри. 

Они ещё немного поболтали о занятиях в школе, и Гарри даже удалось выпить чаю. Правда, его пришлось заварить заново. 

— Ты поднимешься в Большой Зал на ленч? — спросил он, собираясь уходить. Сервиз был убран со стола, и Гарри уже не раз заметил, как беспокойно Гермиона поглядывает на оставленный без присмотра котёл с ароматным зельем.

— Не думаю, Гарри. Мне ещё необходимо поработать. А ты иди, и так опаздываешь. Они уже, наверное, заканчивают. 

У двери его догнал голос подруги:

— И удачи тебе с миссис Малфой. Надеюсь, всё пройдёт хорошо.

* * *

На ленч Гарри предсказуемо опоздал. Большой Зал уже опустел, и стол преподавателей, за которым его гостеприимно пригласили сидеть вместе со всеми обитателями замка, был чист и гол. Потому Гарри ничего не оставалось делать, как подняться в свою комнату и попросить Винки принести ему что-нибудь перекусить.

До встречи оставалось больше часа, и он неторопливо шёл к себе, размышляя о том, как всё запуталось в его жизни. 

Гарри ужасно расстраивало, что за всё это время ему так и не удалось сделать хоть что-то, чтобы повлиять на ситуацию с отношением Министерства к магглорождённым. Для будущих манёвров ему необходимо выиграть как можно больше свободы и независимости — это было понятно. А вот как воспользоваться приобретённой свободой, что именно делать, с чего начинать — пока представлялось смутным и туманным.

Ещё Гарри беспокоили пошатнувшееся доверие и растущее непонимание в отношениях с друзьями. Что хуже, он действительно не знал, что ему с этим делать, как вернуть назад их крепкую дружбу, и, вообще, стоит ли к этому стремиться. Сомнения, поселившиеся в душе, огорчали больше непонимания. 

Он окончательно осознал, что не видит в Роне человека, с которым хотелось бы говорить по душам, откровенно, искренне и честно. Нет, Рон не солжёт и не выболтает секреты — он всё такой же верный и хороший товарищ. 

«Вот только я не хочу ничего ему объяснять. Он не поймёт», — Гарри и хотел бы думать по-другому, вернуть прежнее отношение к другу, но не получалось. И не в обиде было дело, а в том, что они с Роном теперь разговаривали на разных языках. Да, они болтали о квиддиче и простых повседневных мелочах, но выворачивать душу, открывать сердце стало ненужным ни Рону, ни ему самому. Признать это было больно. Словно прежде родной дом стал холодным и чужим, хоть и притворялся гостеприимным и хлебосольным.

В отношениях с Гермионой дела обстояли прямо противоположно. Гарри видел, что Гермиона хочет помочь, волнуется за него, интересуется его делами, переживает. И обманывать её доверие — неправильно, несправедливо! Гарри решил твёрдо, что обязательно поборется со Снейпом за своё право на искреннюю дружбу. Так это оставлять нельзя. Нельзя лгать такому чистому и верному человеку, как Гермиона. И если в отношениях с Роном недоговорённость и умолчания Гарри мог терпеть, то ради дружбы с Гермионой был готов начать «войну» со своим...

«Кем своим?» — вновь и вновь спрашивал себя Гарри. Не враг — это точно. Больше чем знакомый, но и не друг. Больше чем учитель и опекун, но не любовник, не любимый. Не родственник, но самый близкий сейчас человек. И в то же время — далёкий, держащий на расстоянии. Гарри доверял ему, но с оглядкой, не потому что действительно верил, а потому что решил довериться. Время шло, но Снейп оставался всё таким же непонятным, загадочным, как и отношения с ним. И желание понять «своего», кем бы он ни был, не оставляло Гарри ни днём, ни ночью. 

Хоровод из отрывочных размышлений кружился, раздражая Гарри всё больше и больше. Он любил ясность: то — чёрное, это — белое. Но стоило в его жизнь ворваться Снейпу, как прежде ясно различимые понятия смешались, и чистый горизонт затянул серый клубящийся туман.

* * *

Гарри замер в дверях, не в силах отвести взгляда от кровати. 

Раскрытый полог. Четыре резных столбика из тёмного дерева, пышные подушки, алый шёлк идеально расправленного покрывала. И в центре постели — белоснежная полураскрытая лилия на тонком длинном стебле. Изящная, красивая, свежая. Рядом с цветком — свёрнутый пергамент, перевязанный зелёной лентой, что свернулась будто змея, охраняющая незваную гостью.

Гарри подошёл к кровати вплотную, но нелепое видение не рассеивалось — цветок, опровергая все законы логики и здравого смысла, казался реальным, сверкал каплями влаги и источал сладкий аромат. Глупое сердце куда-то заторопилось, кровь прилила к щекам. Не веря своим глазам, Гарри огляделся вокруг, но комната, за эти пару дней ставшая привычной и родной, была пуста. 

Разворачиваемый пергамент оглушительно зашелестел и захрустел в гулкой тишине.

_«Гарри!  
С леди Малфой не ведите никаких разговоров о политике и войне. Будьте предельно любезны. Вручите ей цветы сразу же после приветствия.   
Рассчитываю на Ваше благоразумие и осторожность.  
С.С.»_

Щёки Гарри заалели. Глупое смятение и накатившее следом разочарование пугали.

* * *

Пытка длится уже много часов. Голова гудит. Губы пересохли. Ужасно хочется пить. Руки мучителя в очередной раз прикасаются к нему, безжалостно сдёргивают одежду с плеч. Острые иголки колют и царапают обнажённую кожу. Глаза, лишённые очков, слепят отблески солнца, бьющего в окно, и Гарри почти всё время стоит, ничего не видя и лишь слыша хищный лязг соприкасающихся стальных лезвий, невнятный шум разговоров, шелест тканей и негромкие команды двух женских голосов. 

Ноги подкашиваются, но надо стоять. Он ни за что не покажет, как устал и как близок к тому, чтобы признать поражение и попросить пощады. 

Господи, помоги! Боже, дай терпения!

Верёвка душит. Гарри не выдерживает и пытается сорвать её с себя, вдохнуть воздуха свободы, но ошейник плотно охватывает шею, пальцы безуспешно сражаются с ним, скользят на влажной коже. Как же здесь душно!

— Мистер Поттер, — доносится недовольный голос. — Извольте стоять ровно! И терпеть, пока с вас снимают мерки.

«За что мне это? За какие грехи?» — шепчет Гарри про себя, но слушается и вновь замирает в не слишком удобной позе. Он поворачивается, повинуясь очередному приказу, вытягивает руки вперёд, в стороны, и наконец женщина уходит, освободив его горло от удушающих объятий измерительной ленты.

Запах лилии впивается в мозг. Как же он ненавидит эти цветы! Всего пара часов — и белые лепестки, источающие тяжёлый сладкий аромат, превращаются в инструмент палача.

— Матильда, кофе для леди Малфой! Немедленно.

Гарри на секунду открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть рядом с собой двух своих мучительниц. Они стоят у помоста и пусть не схожи ни лицом, ни телосложением, но обе чрезвычайно жестоки. Их беззастенчивые взгляды скользят по его полуобнажёенному телу, и Гарри вновь мучительно краснеет. Их реплики, обсуждение достоинств и недостатков фигуры добивают. Это невыносимо. Теперь он на своей шкуре знает, что чувствовали выставленные на торги невольники.

Одна из размытых фигур требует смотреть прямо перед собой.

— Хотелось бы подчеркнуть цвет глаз. Это будет весьма эффектно смотреться. Такой необычный и яркий цвет.

— Но эти очки, мадам... За очками цвет его глаз практически незаметен, — робко возражает вторая.

— Пустое. Сегодня же он избавится от этих ужасающих маггловских очков. Прятать такие глаза преступно. 

— Но, мадам, — произносит Гарри хрипло, однако его никто не собирается слушать.

К нему приближается бледное лицо со сверкающими голубыми глазами. Миссис Малфой говорит, чуть протягивая гласные, тоном, каким уговаривают съесть кашу несмышленых малышей:

— Я уверена, что Северусу нравится смотреть в ваши прекрасные зелёные глаза, а вовсе не на эту жуткую оправу. Вы ведь хотите доставить своему супругу удовольствие, мистер Поттер? Или вы желаете выглядеть в его глазах нелепым магглом?

Гарри считает про себя до десяти и отвечает — со всей любезностью, на какую остаётся способен:

— Я плохо вижу, мадам. Мне необходимы очки.

— Какая чепуха! Зрение в вашем возрасте превосходно подвергается коррекции. Вы не будете нуждаться в очках ещё многие годы. И у вашего супруга достаточно средств, чтобы позаботиться о вас должным образом.

Гарри молчит. С одной стороны, он старается оставаться любезным, чего бы это ему ни стоило. С другой, он устал спорить. Все споры с миссис Малфой заканчиваются тем, что Гарри в очередной раз убеждается в том, какой он непроходимый болван, не знающий, что ему нужно и не имеющий ни грамма вкуса и понимания стиля. 

С каждым проплывающим в тягостной и душной дымке часом в Гарри растёт уверенность в том, что _Crucio_ — вовсе не самая мучительная пытка. Две эти женщины, леди Малфой и мадам Малкин, измучили его до глубины души.

— Вот китайский изумрудно-зелёный шёлк, мадам. Возможно, он подойдёт для парадной мантии, — слышит Гарри голос портнихи и тихо, но, похоже, уже не беззвучно скрипит зубами. 

Он выдержит! Он справится! Он сможет!

* * *

Это случилось после длительной серии примерок — два сюртука, четыре рубашки, три мантии, одна из них зимняя с меховым воротником, бриджи, двое брюк — и потому сначала Гарри даже не понял, что скользнувшая по его ноге рука хозяйке ателье не принадлежит. Чужое прикосновение, больше похожее на неторопливую ласку, всё длилось, и тем большее недоумение охватывало Гарри. От сонного оцепенения переодетой тысячу раз куклы Гарри очнулся, когда кто-то чувствительно ущипнул его за... ну... пониже спины.

— Эй! — заорал Гарри, подпрыгивая и резко разворачиваясь. И замер от неожиданности — уж кому-кому, но точно не этому кретину интересоваться его задницей!

Проклятье! День становился всё веселее и веселее. 

Гарри даже не понадобились очки, чтобы узнать обидчика. Младший Малфой стоял совсем близко, почти вплотную, и не было никаких проблем с тем, чтобы разглядеть не только высокомерное выражение его лица, но и наглые серые глаза. 

— Обалдел, да? Ты это чего? Совсем сдурел, да? При-и-идурок! 

Гарри распалялся всё сильнее, а его противник невозмутимо ухмылялся, скрестив руки на груди. 

Наглядевшись вдосталь, Малфой наконец соблаговолил отойти от помоста и уселся на выглядевший очень удобным диван. На этом диване частенько отдыхала леди Малфой, пока мадам Малкин хлопотала вокруг своего единственного клиента, и он за последние часы стал несбыточной светлой, сладкой и мягкой мечтой Гарри. То, что мерзкий хорёк занял его, почему-то уязвило ничуть не меньше малфоевского сверхидиотского поступка.

— Когда я узнал, что Северус зубами вырвал тебя у моего отца, то всё никак не мог понять: зачем же ты ему понадобился? Почему такой разумный человек, как он, рискнул многолетней дружбой? Ради чего? Всего лишь, чтобы иметь тебя при себе? И что же, Гарри, — имя собеседника Малфой-младший процедил так, словно одно его звучание приравнивалось к сильнейшему оскорблению, — стоило увидеть тебя одетым только в штаны для квиддича, чтобы оценить по достоинству его приобретение. 

Кровь бросилась Гарри в лицо.

— Да, — продолжал цедить Малфой, — ни для чего другого ты негоден, конечно, но даже я не отказался бы иметь тебя в своей постели... Да, именно там тебе самое место.

Убивать хорька, будучи полуголым, показалось Гарри не слишком хорошей идеей. И он решительно соскочил с помоста и направился к стулу, где аккуратной стопкой лежала его одежда, очки и волшебная палочка.

Ещё никогда Гарри так быстро не одевался.

— Всё-таки Северус всегда умел делать правильный выбор, — разглагольствовал слизеринский гадёныш у него за спиной. — Положительно мне надо было быть понастойчивей и уговорить отца отдать тебя мне. Не дергайся так, милый. Тебе бы со мной понравилось.

Волшебная палочка Гарри так и не пригодилась. Он не видел и не слышал, кто именно выкрикнул _Expelliarmus_. Это его абсолютно не заинтересовало. Оказаться верхом на Малфое и с размаху бить по его ухоженной физиономии стало самым важным и приятным событием этого долгого и мучительного дня.


	26. Это было необходимо, сэр?

Младший Малфой носил кольца. Этот факт дополнял замеченные ранее расширенные зрачки, россыпь едва заметных веснушек, вертикальную морщинку, прорезавшую высокий лоб, длинные светлые патлы, за которые оказалось так удобно ухватиться в пылу борьбы, и выражение дикой ярости на перекошенном лице. Увы, но неприглядная картина уже целую вечность маячила в каком-то футе от глаз Гарри, а не смотреть не получалось.

Как этому слизеринскому змеёнышу удалось вывернуться из захвата и навалиться сверху, подминая под себя и колотя со всей силы в ответ по незащищённым бокам, оставалось загадкой. Это Гарри, благодаря сводному брату, имел богатый опыт кулачных драк. У отпрыска аристократической семейки по определению таких умений быть не могло, но тот неожиданно оказался сильным противником.

И тяжёлым... Вот же проклятье! Малфой нависал над ним, упираясь раскрытой ладонью в грудь, давил всем своим немаленьким весом. Гарри едва мог дышать. Он позвал бы на помощь, но парализованное тело подчиняться категорически не желало. Успокаивало лишь то, что проклятие оцепенения настигло их обоих, и белобрысому придурку было так же "хорошо и весело", как и Гарри. 

Единственное, о чём он сожалел: кровавыми слезами приходилось сейчас умываться не только и не столько этому высокомерному поганцу. Текущая из разбитой губы по подбородку кровь с глухими шлепками, капля за каплей, оказывалась на лице Гарри, заливая нос и щёки тёплой, остро пахнущей влагой. Неприятно, конечно, но терпеть можно и уж куда проще того, что он старался изо всех сил не замечать. Гарри очень надеялся, что твёрдость, невольно демонстрируемая практически лежащим на нём недругом, имеет какие-то другие причины, кроме естественных... или, скорее, неестественных. 

Потому Гарри усердно пытался смотреть куда угодно, только не в искажённое лютой ненавистью лицо, прислушивался к сдавленному, тихому дыханию, вырывающемуся из-за сжатых зубов ощерившегося в страшной ухмылке противника, терпел шлёпанье капель его крови и рассеянно думал о том, что перстень на правой руке этой мрази явно собирается пробить очки и впиться в левый глаз вместе с осколками стекла. 

Да, ввязываться в кулачную драку в очках — не самая умная затея. Сейчас Гарри это прекрасно понимал. 

«Да и вообще, не стоило связываться, — робко щемились подлые, осторожные мыслишки из тех, что с таким старанием вбивал в его голову Снейп. — Неразумно это, глупо».

Вот только не они правили бал. Вид разбитой физиономии Малфоя горячил кровь, заставлял ждать освобождения ради продолжения тайма и наполнял Гарри ощущением такого абсолютного счастья и свободы, что хотелось кричать от радости. 

Время шло. Заклятие, поймавшее их в плен в самый разгар «выяснения отношений», почему-то никто не торопился снимать. Угар постепенно гас, растворяясь в наколдованной тишине. Память услужливо зудела, что от этого придурка стоило ждать оскорблений и провокаций, а Снейп просил быть осторожным. Но Гарри жалеть о произошедшем не собирался. Что случилось, то случилось. 

Он закрыл бы глаза, но не мог. В серых глазах напротив он видел те же недоумение, усталость и жажду освобождения. Под пальцами Гарри, впившимися в шею Малфоя, пульс бился всё ровнее. Губа на окаменевшем лице распухала всё больше, а кровь продолжала сочиться.

Внезапно рука Малфоя подломилась, и он рухнул всем весом прямо на Гарри, чувствительно припечатав лбом его нос и свернув очки в сторону. Тотчас оглушительную тишину взорвали сотни разнообразных звуков, из которых первым был...

— ...Хорошо, Нарцисса. Я не потребую сатисфакции с твоего сына. Но взамен я рассчитываю получить гарантии, что подобное произошло в первый и последний раз...

Надменный, тягучий, цедящий звуки, словно дорогой коньяк, голос Снейпа вливался Гарри в уши, заставляя дёргаться под вяло барахтающимся Малфоем — только б скорее выползти из-под него! Как это выглядело со стороны, Гарри не хотел даже думать. 

Проклятье! Проклятье! А всё этот кретин!

— ...и извинения должны быть принесены тотчас.

Медленно, тяжело, мучительно, но ему всё-таки удалось спихнуть с себя безвольное тело Малфоя. Практически не решаемую задачу самостоятельно встать с дивана Гарри тоже одолел — пыхтя, дрожа и шатаясь.

Стоило ему подняться, как маска равнодушной отстранённости и холодности мгновенно слетела с лица Снейпа. А может, талантливый лицедей создал великолепную иллюзию искреннего волнения? Кто знает? Но миссис Малфой, негодующая и опечаленная, осталась одна, а Снейп уже обнимал Гарри, гладил по плечам, говорил, завораживая нескрываемым беспокойством и нежностью в низком голосе:

— Гарри, ты весь в крови.

— Это не моя... — но закончить Гарри не дали. Тёплые пальцы прикоснулись к губам, скользнули по подбородку, вынудили запрокинуть голову.

— Помолчи, — тихо выдохнул Снейп и добавил уже громче: — Дай мне тебя осмотреть, — его волшебная палочка принялась рисовать в воздухе знакомые зигзаги.

Над Малфоем захлопотала его мать, а потом и не она одна: вокруг живо засуетился персонал ателье. Мадам Малкин и её помощницы приносили воду, мятные капли, кофе, ромашковый чай, тыквенный сок, полотенца. Кутерьма всё нарастала, грозя вылиться в нескончаемый поток ахов и охов... 

Островком спокойствия остались лишь двое: Гарри, неподвижно и безмолвно сидящий на диване, в уголке, и Снейп, расположившийся рядом. Ни один из них за это время так не произнёс и слова, что сбивало с толку в те редкие моменты, когда Гарри думал об этом. Ведь Снейпу полагалось злиться, требовать объяснений недостойного поведения, укорять за нанесённую Малфою обиду, обещать примерно наказать. Но нет, ничего подобного: он наблюдал за беготнёй вокруг молча, неторопливо и мерно поглаживая Гарри по спине, позволяя ему забыться в вихре туманящего голову влечения, порождённого сияющим и пульсирующим кольцом.

— Вы закончили?

Сухой тон Снейпа совершенно не вязался с волшебством, творимым его руками. 

Гарри с трудом оторвал взгляд от лица своего... от Снейпа. Малфой как раз отложил в сторону полотенце, и вспухшие следы метко нанесённых ударов одним своим видом не могли не наполнить сердце Гарри радостью. Он-то отделался всего-то парой-тройкой ноющих тумаков. А вот Малфой! Да, оно того стоило!

— Я... — произнёс Малфой хрипло и замолчал.

Снейп рывком поднялся с дивана.

— Вы — что? — прошипел он.

Ощущение напряжённости и неловкости усилилось многократно. Даже потолок, казалось, стал ниже. Гарри честно пытался отвернуться, перестать следить за Снейпом, выражением его лица, всматриваться в рванные резкие жесты, вслушиваться в голос, ловить в нём отражения взъярённых чувств. Но не удалось. Никто бы не смог игнорировать человека, цедящего слова так, будто каждое до краёв полно смертельно-опасного яда.

— Вы, мистер Малфой, сделали весьма недвусмысленные намёки человеку, избранному мной. Вы позволили себе покуситься на того, кто вам не принадлежит и принадлежать не будет. Тем самым вы посмели унизить меня. 

— Это всего лишь ошибка, оплошность, растущая из старого непонимания, Северус.

Миссис Малфой попыталась предотвратить бурю, но Снейп даже не повернул головы в её сторону. Всё его внимание принадлежало её сыну, также вскочившему с места и теперь стоящему, держа спину идеально прямо, а подбородок гордо поднятым. Однако сохранить лицо Малфою не удалось: разбитая губа заметно подрагивала, смотреть в глаза обвинителю он не смог — дрожащие ресницы так и норовили опуститься вниз под камнепадом слов. Соответствовать сияющему образу _papa_ было непросто — как видно, борьба с собственной совестью выматывала.

— Если бы не пролившаяся кровь — благодарите за это Гарри — вы не дожили бы до вечера.

Честно говоря, Гарри не совсем понимал происходящее. Снейп угрожал Драко Малфою. А миссис Малфой, которая, Гарри знал точно, обожала своего сыночка и потакала ему во всём, сидела на диване, зажав в руке вконец измученный платок, бледная, напряжённая и не вмешивалась. 

— Вы посмели прикоснуться к моему избраннику. Или вы считаете, что я не понимаю, чего вы добивались? Ожидали, что я спущу вам это с рук? Сознательно желали нанести мне оскорбление?

Гарри слышал, как за стеклом больших часов тонкой струйкой неумолимо сыплется песок. Всеобщее молчание давило на сердце, не позволяло свободно вдохнуть. 

— Это была просто шутка, — прозвучало неуверенно, слабо. Похоже, Малфой сам не верил собственным словам.

— Шутка? — прошипел Снейп так яростно и зло, что...

Хватит! Наигрались! 

Гарри вскочил с места. Он и сам не знал, как так получилось, но он буквально повис на правой руке Снейпа с судорожно зажатой в ней волшебной палочкой и поторопился всё объяснить, всё рассказать, лишь бы прекратить этот невыносимый стороннему взгляду танец ядовитой змеи, готовящейся к броску. Гарри всё говорил и говорил, пусть и внутренний голос умолял его заткнуться, но слова рвались с языка, похоже, имея собственную волю. Гарри и сам не понимал, что нёс. Финал запутанной речи стал для него таким же шоком, как и для остальных:

— Это просто недоразумение. Мы уже давно ссоримся. Мне безразличны его слова. Я уже всё забыл. Я его совершенно не виню. 

— Гарри, замолчи, — глаза Снейпа оказались очень близко, а шёпот согрел щёку. 

— Я приношу свои извинения, профессор... Гарри...

Да кому они нужны, эти извинения?! Гарри уж точно в них не нуждался. Они и прежде ничего не значили — а сейчас, вырванные под давлением, вообще не имели смысла. От того что Малфой соизволил их произнести, ничего не изменится — Гарри в этом ни секунды не сомневался.

Но, кажется, так считал только он. Снейп сверлил Малфоя требовательным взглядом, пока не дождался:

— Ни при каких обстоятельствах я не покушусь на таинство вашего брака, — сказал Малфой и опустил голову, стоило Снейпу коротко, будто нехотя, кивнуть.

Миссис Малфой облегчённо вздохнула.

А Гарри внезапно оказался притянут в крепкое, почти болезненное объятие. Чужие требовательные руки прошлись настойчивой лаской по спине, плечам, запутались в волосах. «Нет» Гарри превратилось в сдавленный стон — Снейп уже целовал его: жёстко, грубо, жадно, больно. Никакой нежности не было и в помине. Только горечь унижения на языке, медный привкус крови и жгучее наслаждение, закручивающееся спиралью в животе, ввинчивающееся вдоль позвоночника, простреливающее виски, пах и коленки. 

И Гарри, чувствуя себя без вина опьянённым, без яда отравленным, без пищи насыщенным, сдался обрушившейся на него лавине ощущений. Кровь жарко запульсировала в венах, зашумела в ушах, мурашки принялись маршировать по вспотевшей коже. Тело зажило собственной жизнью, инстинктивной, неразумной.

Глубоко внутри рождались вспышки жгучего удовольствия, поднимались вверх, охватывали грудь, сжимали горло, скручивали мышцы до дрожи и потемнения в глазах, превращались в глухие стоны и всхлипы. Гарри потерялся в этих ощущениях, забыл обо всём, включая видящих и слышащих всё Малфоев... 

Натиск ослаб, и Гарри смог сделать несколько жадных вдохов. Он уже не сопротивлялся, а приветствовал и отвечал сам, повторяя, как прилежный ученик, преподанные ему уроки. И не только губы, но всё его тело участвовало в этом сводящем с ума от получаемого наслаждения занятии. 

Ладони Гарри скользили по напряжённой, вздрагивающей от щедрых ласк спине. А бёдра... После первых же толчков игру под названием «Чьё желание больше?» пришлось прекратить, но память о тех острых ощущениях, когда в живот вжимается неподдельное доказательство чужого желания, а сам выдыхаешь низко и хрипло от соприкосновения с твёрдым и таким правильным бедром, осталась. Хотя Гарри впоследствии мечтал обо всём забыть. Или никогда не узнать. И уж точно не в присутствии Малфоев.

Уже потом он оценил самоконтроль Снейпа. А тогда, на пике овладевшего им сумасшествия, Гарри желал одного: не останавливаться, только не останавливаться! Идти дальше, глубже, полнее, шире, больше! Сжечь предрассудки, обрести свободу, без страха брать, давать, желать, любить... И как же он ненавидел задыхающееся «нет, Гарри, нет», успокаивающий шёпот, слишком лёгкие объятия, чересчур сдержанные касания! 

Гарри очнулся, чувствуя, как безудержно быстро и рвано стучит сердце под его ладонями. 

«Это опять произошло...» — тихие мысли притаились в нём, словно тени. 

Сияющий свет уходил, оставляя Гарри одного против многих, настойчивых и требовательных, голосов сожалений. Но слушать их Гарри не спешил — в этот раз он позволил себе остаться в кольце тёплых рук, разрешил себе притвориться, что происходящее допустимо и нормально, позабыл, хотя бы на минуту, о стыде, долге и сомнениях.

Тяжелей всего оказалось разорвать объятия, шагнуть назад, лишиться близости, защищающей от вся и всех, включая их самих. Но Гарри это сделал. Только не знал, для кого он это сделал.

Стоять на расстоянии вытянутой руки, смотреть друг другу в глаза, ощущать, как тело стынет, терять подаренное тепло и зажжённый огонь — приятного мало. Снейп опустил глаза первым. 

— А где все? — собственный голос показался Гарри чужим. Кончиком языка он осторожно провёл по саднящим, распухшим губам. Зачарованный взгляд Снейпа вернул жар щекам, во рту пересохло. 

— Я попросил оставить нас наедине.

Голос Снейпа — тяжёлый, словно бархат, что Гарри заставляли сегодня мерить — не облегчал задачу не реагировать на его близость. В висках заныло.

— Зачем вы... Это было необходимо, сэр?

Почему-то с каждой секундой, отрывающей настоящее от прошлого, говорить и даже думать о случившемся становилось всё труднее.

— Я так посчитал... Гарри.

Гарри показалось, что это и есть ответ, но через минуту пристального разглядывания окна и размытого пейзажа за ним, раздалось тихое, невероятное:

— Простите меня.

У настоящего Снейпа оказалось красивое и мужественное лицо. Профессор зельеварения, директор Хогвартса, глава Визенгамота, бывший Пожиратель Смерти, доверенный человек Дамблдора, хороший внук, заботливый опекун, кто-то ещё... Так много масок. Интересно, сорвать их все, чтобы увидеть его настоящего вновь, — это очень сложно?


	27. Я могу считать себя свободным от обязательств?

Лицо, которое Гарри разглядывал с таким вниманием, словно видел впервые, а не изучил в мельчайших подробностях, нельзя было назвать красивым. Да и симпатичным... Нет, Гарри ни за что бы не стал так по-девчоночьи, глупо называть его обладателя. Он хмыкнул, представив, как издевались бы над ним друзья, доведись им подслушать ход его мыслей. 

Ну разве можно назвать его красивым? Это вот с такими волосами, болезненно-бледной кожей? Да и вообще, он слишком худой, и глаза кажутся неестественно-большими, а тёмные тени от густых длинных ресниц придают ему какой-то потусторонний вид. И рот чересчур яркий.

Точно! Вид, как у истощённого многолетней спячкой вампира, чьи глаза всё ещё сверкают голодным блеском, а искусанные, припухшие губы скрывают острые, успевшие насытиться чужой кровью клыки.

Ну как такое может нравиться? 

То ли Гарри ничего не понимал в мужской красоте, то ли в её ценителях. И он вновь уставился в волшебное зеркало, пытаясь увидеть то, что могло бы хоть как-то объяснить... необъяснимое. 

Прошло уже несколько часов, как он вошёл в ванную и запер дверь. Необходимо было подумать, а лучшего места, чем это маленькое, освещённое лишь парой горящих свечей помещение, не нашлось. Вернувшись в Хогвартс, Гарри сразу же направился к себе. Только вот и кабинет, и спальня показались ему слишком большими и светлыми. Он скрылся здесь, в тишине и полутьме, раз за разом игнорируя осторожный стук в дверь и обеспокоенный голосок Винки, зовущей его обедать.

Вовсе не категоричный приказ: «Обдумайте своё сегодняшнее поведение, просчитайте возможные последствия. Обсудим всё завтра утром», — заставил Гарри попытаться сосредоточиться и разложить мысли по полочкам. Он и сам хотел поскорее оказаться в одиночестве, поразмыслить хорошенько и, наконец, понять. О, Боже, как же он хотел понять! Его беспокоили вовсе не собственные поступки; то, что вытворяли сегодня Снейп с Малфоем, не укладывалось у Гарри в голове. 

Он пытался разобраться: с собой, с ними. Вот только из обрывочных вспышек воспоминаний и обрывков размышлений цельной картины не складывалось. И он всё так же перескакивал с одной мысли на другую, вспоминал, размышлял, а чаще просто не мог ни о чём думать. Растворившись в каком-то бессмысленном оцепенении, он смотрел и смотрел в молчаливое зеркало, пытаясь разглядеть в собственном лице хоть что-то — ну вдруг! — незамеченное им ранее, не в силах поверить в чушь, что пришла в голову первой.

Предположения, возникшие ещё в ателье, признавать себя чушью никак не желали, и Гарри усердно с ними сражался: «Ведь это не из-за меня случилось, правда? Ну не я же причина их стычки! Так ведь? Иначе... Да какое тут может быть иначе?! Это невозможно!» 

Разве мог Малфой проявлять к нему такой интерес, оказывать знаки внимания, ухаживать, желать?.. Бред! Абсолютный бред! Дико даже представить подобное. 

К сожалению, насколько предыдущая картинка казалась нереальной, настолько образ ухаживающего за ним Снейпа был знакомым и в чём-то даже приятным. И Гарри старался поскорей отмахнуться от опасных мыслей: «Уж конечно всё это произошло не из-за меня!.. Но из-за кого или чего?»

Ответа не было.

Стоять битый час у зеркала, разглядывая собственное лицо. Неправильно это, не по-мужски. Ему следовало бы взъерошить волосы привычным жестом, поплескать холодной водой в лицо, почистить зубы и завалиться спать, позабыв произошедшее, как страшный сон. А он... А они...

Мысли неистовствовали: «Они что, все с ума посходили? И я вместе с ними? И Снейп?» 

Даже мимолетное воспоминание о близости с ним заставляло Гарри краснеть. И он зачаровано наблюдал, как прилившая кровь окрашивает щёки, как розовеет шея, как волна жара исчезает в вороте расстёгнутой до пояса мантии и неумолимо спускается всё ниже и ниже... Ну не должен он так реагировать! Не должен! Но понимание, что человек, вызвавший такую реакцию, мужчина и, что ещё хуже, Снейп, не спасало.

Крохотные искорки бурлили в крови, заставляя сбиваться с мысли, судорожно вздыхать и видеть в зеркале, как расширяются зрачки, глаза становятся почти чёрными, а предательский румянец заливает лицо... И вновь уже ему приходится винить себя, его, судьбу, умывать лицо холодной водой. В который уже раз.

Податливость, приятие, согласие. Гарри отдал бы что угодно, лишь бы вернуть недавнюю уверенность в собственном — полном, абсолютном и навсегда — нежелании быть с мужчиной, но, увы, тело не желало лгать.

Ведь стоит Снейпу войти сейчас сюда, прикоснуться к нему, как тогда... Как же мало отделяло Гарри от того, чтобы уже сегодня оказаться в полной власти этого человека, умолять его о большем. Снейп его не захотел — вот, что спасло Гарри. И эта догадка, к его стыду, возмущала не меньше предположения, что Снейп его всё-таки хочет.

Время шло. А Гарри всё так же барахтался в горячечном, отчаянно-стыдном болоте чувств и ощущений. 

Похоже, его пребывание в ванной комнате грозило затянуться до Страшного Суда.

* * *

Густой и белый, словно пролитое молоко, туман плыл над землёй. Травы, кустарники, стволы деревьев, всё стёрла клубящаяся дымка. Лишь верхушки огромных сосен Запретного Леса темнели в вышине на фоне серого предрассветного неба. Парящие безо всякой опоры, они казались Гарри удивительно похожими на бесконечную гряду пологих шотландских холмов.

В тишине раздались чьи-то шаги, нет, чей-то топот, и вскоре туман обрёл форму: далеко от опушки и всего футах в десяти от Гарри пощипывал поседевшую от выпавшей росы траву снежно-белый единорог. Огромный и статный, с густой гривой и длинным хвостом, он казался естественным порождением спящего леса. Лишь звук хлёсткого удара хвоста по вздрогнувшему боку да негромкое ржание заставили Гарри поверить в невероятную встречу. 

Он замер, боясь лишний раз вздохнуть и вспугнуть пасущегося жеребца, но тот как будто и не собирался убегать, а всё так же меланхолично хрустел травой, негромко фыркал и косил на человека блестящим глазом. Забывшийся этой ночью не больше чем на час, поднявшийся задолго до рассвета, ушедший бродить по замку и вокруг него, лишь бы наконец отвлечься и не думать, не вспоминать, Гарри застыл на месте. 

Будто зачарованный, он, молча и неподвижно, едва дыша, смотрел на единорога, всем своим существом впитывая исходящую от него магию, целостность и покой... пока не очнулся вдруг уже в одиночестве. Лесной гость словно растворился в тумане.

* * *

— Винки принесла Молодому Хозяину письмо...

Гарри лишь недовольно отмахнулся: видения скачущих по заснеженному полю единорогов казались ему куда важнее. 

Но зудящяя приставучей мухой Винки всё никак не унималась:

— Хозяин прислал письмо. Винки должна отдать письмо Молодому Хозяину. Срочное письмо.

Гарри застонал, теряя остатки чудесного сна и терпения: плаксивый голосок эльфа разбудил бы и мёртвого.

— Винки принесла Молодому Хозяину срочное, очень-очень срочное письмо!

Полог кровати распахнулся, и внутрь ворвался яркий солнечный свет. Гарри спрятался от него, перевернувшись на другой бок: спать хотелось ужасно. 

Громогласные уговоры поскорее проснуться и прочитать письмо драгоценного хозяина продолжились уже ближе к этой стороне кровати: укрыться подушкой показалось Гарри отличной идеей.

Жалобное рыдание наполнило чёрной тоской залитую солнцем спальню:

— Хозяин побьёт несчастную Винки! Хозяин разгневается и даст Винки одежду!

Гарри сдался. Не глядя, он протянул руку. Тут же в открытую ладонь лёг захрустевший пергаментный свиток, а всхлипы и судорожные вздохи сменились довольным пыхтением, деловитым шуршанием, быстрым шлёпаньем босых ног по полу и мелодичным позвякиванием сервиза.

— Чай, Молодой Хозяин! — радостный вопль сопровождался поплывшими по комнате ароматами бергамота и мяты. 

Вставать не хотелось категорически, но письмо требовательно хрустело в руке. Да и в животе вдруг забурчало: сегодня аппетит проснулся раньше него самого. Завтрак вдруг показался совсем неплохой идеей.

«Чай? А почему не кофе? Для чая ещё рановато...»

Но как выяснилось — не настолько рано, как думал Гарри.

Проспать до пяти часов дня! Такого с ним никогда не случалось. 

Зато теперь Гарри чувствовал себя так, будто заново родился. И самое главное, у него ничего не болело. Абсолютно ничего. Привычная уже за эти недели слабость испарилась безо всякого следа, будто её и не было. Гарри не знал, по какой причине — из-за встречи с единорогом или, может, просто пришло то самое время, о котором когда-то ему говорила мадам Помфри, — но сегодня он ощутил себя полностью выздоровевшим. Наконец!

Отложив в сторону прочитанное письмо, Гарри отправился в душ. С каждой минутой в нём крепла мысль, что пришла пора решить и другую проблему. Сборы много времени не заняли.

Винки теперь не казалась ему чересчур навязчивой: перекусить в своей комнате, как и надеть одежду, приготовленную и аккуратно разложенную на уже застеленной кровати, было удобно. Будь на месте Винки Добби, Гарри, наверное, не чувствовал бы себя вправе принимать такую всеобъемлющую заботу. Но Винки буквально умоляла, а точнее, изводила просьбами и нытьём, позволить ей служить так, как «полагается правильному эльфу», называла его не иначе как «Молодым Хозяином», явно демонстрировала радость от возможности похозяйничать и хоть как-то угодить. Пришлось сдаться на милость победителя. Пусть этот победитель и выглядел бесправным рабом, но рабом был абсолютно счастливым. 

В отличие от своего «Молодого Хозяина».

Одетый в новую, по словам Винки, присланную сегодня утром, зелёную мантию (из тех, из «парадных») Гарри сидел на кровати и в который раз перечитывал короткую записку Снейпа. И чем дольше Гарри на неё смотрел, тем лучше понимал, что или сейчас — или никогда. 

Позволять помыкать собой в такой категоричной манере — иди туда, не знаю куда, и не задавай лишних вопросов! Нет, терпеть такое Гарри больше не собирался.

Со Снейпом сложно общаться, тяжело переубедить, а уж заставить признать собственную неправоту практически невозможно. Вчера это невозможное произошло, да, но Гарри знал, что «Простите» с уст этого человека слетало куда реже _Avada Kedavra_. Ожидать, что это как-то изменится, не стоило. Но суть ведь не в произнесённых словах, а в отношении. И вот тут, как бы ни было сложно, Гарри не собирался превращаться в безмолвную марионетку, в послушную куклу, в карманную собачку, которой стоит лишь отдать команду и она побежит исполнять, виляя хвостом и лая от радости, что хозяин обратил на неё внимание. Настала пора объяснить Снейпу, что к партнёру, если он признаёт его таковым, нельзя относиться как к исполнительному домовому эльфу. 

И когда настал час воспользоваться присланным вместе с письмом порт-ключом, Гарри сделал это с твёрдой уверенностью: именно сегодня у него всё получится как надо. Он чувствовал себя так, словно выпил _Феликс Фелицис_ , и теперь зелье удачи вело его по единственно верному пути — больше никаких раздумий, пришло время действовать.

* * *

Тонкое чёрное кольцо, которое Гарри следовало надеть на палец в назначенное время, вырвало у него землю из-под ног у Северных ворот Хогвартса и выбросило на пустынную дорогу в редком лиственном лесу. Место было незнакомым, ни на Запретный Лес, ни на Проклятый Лес Принцев не походило даже отдалённо. Солнце, клонившееся к западу, играло с ветром в кронах старых дубов, ажурные тени метались по вытоптанной земле. Пели птицы. И никого вокруг — это сразу чувствовалось.

Вот и всё, что он успел рассмотреть до того, как рядом материализовался Снейп. Тот тоже принарядился: неизменно чёрную мантию украшала вышивка серебром и какими-то камешками. Гарри тут же стало поспокойнее в собственной, на его взгляд, чересчур роскошной новой одежде. Зато других причин для волнения добавилось.

Приветственные слова обоих столкнулись в воздухе и отскочили друг от друга. Тишина, только что кажущаяся мирной и уютной, в присутствии Снейпа стала неудобной, смущающей. Похоже, по собственной инициативе тот ничего рассказывать не собирался. Он молчал, разглядывал ближайший дуб с крайне сосредоточенным выражением на бледном лице и явно делал вид, что не замечает взгляда Гарри.

— Мне кажется, вы должны объяснить мне, где мы находимся и куда и зачем направляемся, — произнёс Гарри очень медленно, тихо и внятно, и добавил обязательное: — Сэр.

Какая предсказуемая реакция! Бровь картинно поползла вверх, на лице проступило сдерживаемое напряжение, от Снейпа ощутимо повеяло недовольством и холодом.

— Должен? — процедил он.

И к этому вопросу Гарри оказался готов:

— Несомненно, сэр. Должны. Согласно нашему уговору.

Не дождавшись за полминуты ни единого слова в ответ, Гарри старательно скопировал вздёрнутую бровь и демонстративно-удивлённый тон:

— В таком случае... Я могу считать себя свободным от обязательств?

Взгляд, брошенный на него Снейпом, живо напомнил Гарри школьные уроки и причины, по которым он терпеть не мог учиться у этого преподавателя. 

— Уважение.

— Со всем уважением, сэр, — подтвердил Гарри. И замолчал. 

Всё, что нужно, он уже сказал, повторяться не стоило. Вероятно, Гермиона права: кое-чему он за эти дни, неуклонно складывающиеся в недели, у Снейпа научился. «Ни перед кем не оправдываться» и «не повторять одно и то же несколько раз» сложно было не заметить, хотя и гораздо труднее соблюдать. Особенно под тяжёлым, давящим взглядом в этой гулкой, невыносимой тишине.

Гарри отвернулся, уставился на ближайший дуб. Дерево показалось ему старым — кора потрескалась, обнажая в многочисленных «ранах» светлую, лишь слегка обветрившуюся древесину. Раскидистые ветви сплошь покрывала блестящая фигурная листва и зреющие желуди. Молодые веточки, проклюнувшиеся в самых глубоких трещинах, отважно тянулись к солнцу... Нет, это дерево не старое — оно зрелое и сильное, знает, как противостоять непогоде и самым сильным ветрам. И простоит еще долгие и долгие годы. Дубы живучи.

Вот только ответа всё не было.

— Возможно, мне следует вернуться назад? — задумчиво произнёс Гарри, наблюдая за рыжей белкой, резво скачущей по самой толстой из ветвей дуба, чтобы затем скрыться в небольшом, наверное, единственном, дупле.

Он повернулся к упорно молчащему Снейпу. Под испытующим взглядом ужасно хотелось поёжиться, но Гарри себя сдержал. Без лишних слов он потянул с пальца порт-ключ. Кольцо сниматься не желало, но не сдаваться же упрямой железке.

— Не стоит, — сказал Снейп, шагая ближе и на мгновение накрывая руки Гарри своей ладонью. 

Гарри ждал, вглядываясь в лицо Снейпа. В последнее время оно стало казаться ему очень даже выразительным. Возможно потому, что Гарри теперь знал, куда и как смотреть. И, да, он смотрел. Трепет ресниц, мелкие морщинки в уголках глаз, едва заметная жилка на виске, ритм дыхания, рисунок сжатых губ, разлёт бровей, движения рук, напряжение тела... О, да, теперь Гарри видел многое за привычной маской невозмутимости и высокомерия.

— Я доволен вами, Гарри, — заговорил Снейп. — Безынициативный, безразличный, равнодушный не может быть игроком, только пешкой. 

Слова казались холодными, а голос согревал. «И как же ему это удаётся?» Но отвлекаться на подобные мысли сейчас не время, и Гарри, словно зеркало, отразил намёк на улыбку Снейпа и поинтересовался деланно-невозмутимо:

— Вы испытывали меня? — и после небольшой паузы: — Сэр?

— Я всегда испытываю вас.

Ответ Снейпа Гарри понравился, и он улыбнулся.

— И с какой же целью?

Снейп отвечал неторопливо, спокойно, делая заметные паузы между словами.

— Мне нужен партнёр. Для игры. В шахматы. Возможно, вы подойдёте.

— Думаю, игра с вами будет очень познавательной. Ну и конечно, мне сложно придётся.

Снейп не позволил ему играть словами. 

— Надеюсь, вы и дальше будете проявлять похвальное рвение разобраться в ситуации прежде чем сделать первый ход. И желательно без подсказок с моей стороны, — убедившись, что его правильно поняли, Снейп предложил Гарри задать свои вопросы.

А вот их у Гарри как раз накопилось великое множество... И ни один из них он не успел произнести — к ним подъехала карета, запряжённая четвёркой тестралов, без возницы.

— Присаживайтесь, — Снейп слегка подтолкнул Гарри к карете.

— Но...

— Присаживайтесь, Гарри. У нас есть ещё, по меньшей мере, полчаса, чтобы всё обсудить до приезда в замок. 

— Единственный вопрос, сэр! — решительно возразил Гарри. — Куда мы направляемся?

— Дружеский ужин в небольшой компании на нейтральной территории. 

— Дружеский? — Гарри очень сомневался, что на встречу с Уизли Снейп бы так тщательно одевался. Следовательно... — Люциус Малфой там тоже будет?

Ладонь Снейпа, оставшаяся на плече Гарри — невозможно было не замечать исходящий от неё жар — слегка сдвинулась вниз. Последовал лёгкий толчок в спину.

— Думаю, из вас всё же будет толк. Не только в шахматах, я имею в виду.

Гарри почувствовал, как расплывается в улыбке. А Снейп продолжал объяснять, вслед за Гарри усаживаясь на мягких, обитых тёмным бархатом сидениях:

— Нет, Люциус — а для вас, Гарри, лорд Малфой, — всё ещё во Франции с официальным визитом. Мы встречаемся с Нарциссой и Драко. Как изящно выразилась леди Малфой, нам предстоит поучаствовать в примиряющем стороны преломлении хлебов.

Не то что бы эта новость обрадовала Гарри. Но ужин в тесном кругу с Малфоями был не самым худшим из возможных вариантом.

Карета тронулась.

— Итак... — прозвучал в полумраке салона низкий голос Снейпа.

И Гарри принялся задавать свои вопросы.


	28. Почему окружающие стали мне казаться такими милыми?

Четвёрка белоснежных лошадей, везущих роскошную коляску, явно никуда не торопилась. Кони чинно шли шагом, мелодично позвякивала упряжь, живописные виды идеально ухоженного парка менялись настолько медленно, что Гарри давно изнывал бы от скуки — будь цель поездки другой. Но сейчас он испытывал настоящую признательность ленивой неспешности благородных животных. Больше того, он предпочёл бы, чтобы они вообще остановились. А лучше — развернуть бы карету и рвануть, да галопом, к оставшимся далеко позади воротам Малфой-мэнора! 

Жаль, это всего лишь мечты. Он отдал бы многое, очень многое за одну только возможность покинуть владения нынешнего Министра. Но, увы, навязчивого гостеприимства не избежать. И Гарри оставалось терпеливо сидеть возле молчаливого спутника и наслаждаться проплывающими мимо красотами. По крайней мере — пока — всё было хорошо. А через пару минут...

«Начнётся игра», — напомнил себе Гарри. И отбросил бестолковые сомнения в сторону. Да, судьба сдала ему именно такие карты — краплёные и без козырей, кроме бесполезной шестёрки славы героя. Но сколько ни сожалей, делу не поможешь. И он решил окончательно и бесповоротно: принять то, что есть, как данность, и идти вперёд, оставив прошлое прошлому, а несбывшееся будущему. Партия ещё не проиграна, и шансов на победу довольно: ведь в его раскладе — джокер. Вот он, совсем рядом, только руку протяни.

Но руку Гарри удержал — Снейп давно выдал ему положенные инструкции и теперь отдыхал, расслабленно откинув голову на спинку мягкого сиденья и прикрыв глаза. Беспокоить его не стоило.

Только ветру это не объяснишь. Налетевший порыв, принёсший запах цветущих роз, растрепал чёрные волосы. Катящееся за горизонт красно-золотым яблоком солнце тёплым румянцем согрело вечно-бледные щёки. Коляску легко тряхнуло, ладонь Снейпа безвольно соскользнула с колена. Спит — понял Гарри. И решил: пусть поспит ещё немного.

Прошедшая неделя выдалась жутко утомительной для них обоих. 

Каждый вечер Гарри возвращался в отвратительном настроении и практически без сил после целого дня, потерянного в магазинах, ателье, мастерских... и, что куда противнее, в обществе миссис Малфой. Любезная к нему и совершенно невыносимая по отношению к окружающим, она явно наслаждалась всем этим кошмаром — шумихой и суетой, сопровождавшей каждый шаг Великого Героя и Первой Леди. 

Но без её участия «должной организации торжества» не случилось бы — Гарри понял это довольно быстро. И хотя сам факт предстоящей свадьбы его вовсе не радовал, но помощь Первой Леди с благодарностью, почти искренней, принял. Потому Гарри и терпел её выходки, старательно сжимая зубы и помалкивая. Что-либо менять было уже поздно — конец августа приближался с невероятной скоростью. И Гарри выполнял все указания миссис Малфой, полностью положившись на неё, как на человека знающего, что именно необходимо делать. 

Жизнь требовала, а Гарри подчинялся. Он играл по правилам.

В то же время Снейп разрывался между Министерством и Хогвартсом. И Министерство явно лидировало в битве за его внимание и утраченный покой.

Гарри никогда не думал, что работа главы Визенгамота отнимает столько времени и сил. Но Снейп объяснил ему, что нынешний цейтнот связан с длительным визитом Малфоя во Францию. Заменяя его, Снейп решал не только неотложные вопросы, но и те, что при обычном порядке рассмотрения дел у Министра наверняка было не протолкнуть. 

Уже не раз Гарри становился свидетелем того, как поздним вечером на бумаги, разбросанные по столу, опускалась темноволосая голова: Снейп засыпал прямо там, в гостиной, не в силах даже подняться в свою спальню. Засыпал, чтобы проснуться через час-полтора и вновь вчитываться в пергаменты, заполненные убористым почерком своего верного помощника. 

А вот Перси Уизли — Гарри в этом даже не сомневался — никогда не спал. Вечерами Перси сопровождал шефа в Хогвартс, принося с собой дух и букву канцелярии Визенгамота, увлечённо обсуждал готовящиеся бумаги и, похоже, готов был навечно поселиться в гостиной, обзаведшейся двумя трансфигурированными письменными столами, заваленными пергаментами и тоскливо выглядящими фолиантами. Тоскливо — для Гарри, конечно, а не для инициативного и дотошного секретаря главы Визенгамота. 

Когда же практически ночью Снейп приказом отправлял Перси домой, к молодой жене, тот, только что полный энтузиазма по поводу правильно поставленной запятой в пункте с трёхзначным номером очередной непроизносимой инструкции, удалялся явно расстроенный. Несомненно, лишь наличие прижатого к груди большого саквояжа, доверху набитого тьмой ну очень важных документов, примиряло Перси с вынужденной задержкой в работе. 

И вся эта кутерьма продолжалась изо дня в день — ровно до сегодняшней субботы. День покоя подарил всем вернувшийся из Франции Люциус Малфой. И Гарри, если бы мог, даже порадовался бы его возвращению: появление Министра наконец-таки отвлекло его супругу от ставших традиционными походов по магазинам, и отменило сверхурочную работу Снейпа. 

Но старший Малфой привёз из Франции не только освобождение от ежедневной суеты. К его возвращению был приурочен тот самый бал, на котором перед элитой магической Британии Гарри предстояло выступить в роли будущего супруга Северуса Т. Снейпа, главы Визенгамота, директора Хогвартса и лучшего друга действующего Министра. 

Гарри был полностью готов к визиту: вместе со Снейпом они обсудили каждую деталь возможного поведения в тех или иных обстоятельствах. Но всё же, несмотря на многочасовую подготовку и мирный вид парка Малфой-мэнора, Гарри никак не мог справиться с беспокойством. Хотя Снейп и призывал не волноваться — в свойственной ему язвительной манере.

Чтобы попасть в Малфой-мэнор, они вместе воспользовались присланным порт-ключом. Остальные гости прибывали по каминной сети, а вот для «дорогого друга Северуса и его спутника» (как значилось в официальном приглашении) хозяева приготовили особую церемонию встречи. У распахнутых ворот почётных гостей ожидала сверкающая золотом в лучах заходящего солнца открытая коляска, запряжённая четвёркой белоснежных лошадей. И хотя до дома напрямую было совсем недалеко, путешествие затянулось: карета, управляемая невидимым кучером, свернула направо и покатилась по дорожкам обширного парка.

Вычурную роскошь приёма не оценили: Снейп задремал, а Гарри было не до окружающих красот. Ни классическая архитектура, ни украшения из живых цветов, ни светильники, горящие по краям дороги, не могли отвлечь его от тревожного ожидания близкой уже «пытки». 

И пусть прошедший во вторник совместный ужин с миссис Малфой и её драгоценным сыночком доказал, что они способны высидеть целый вечер за одним столом и не убить друг друга — по сути, это ничего не меняло. Напряжённое молчание и избыточная вежливость, от которой кусок в горло не лез, вовсе не сделали общение приятным и, тем более, дружеским. 

По своей воле беседу никто не поддерживал, хотя миссис Малфой, взявшая на себя обязанности хозяйки вечера, приложила все силы и всё, уж какое ни есть, обаяние. Но, увы, её старания только подчеркнули взаимную неловкость и нерасположение. Драко Малфой демонстрировал прекрасные манеры и не поднимал взгляда от поданных блюд. Снейп коротко отвечал на обращённые к нему вопросы. А Гарри всё никак не мог позабыть, чему совсем недавно стали свидетелями присутствующие здесь люди — его давние враги. «Примиряющая» трапеза никому из участников удовольствия не доставила. Уж точно.

И сейчас Гарри ждал повторения тягостного вечера, но в ещё худшем варианте. Ведь тогда они встречались на нейтральной территории: замок среди дубравы принадлежал гостеприимному приведению и уже много веков служил неизменным местом переговоров чистокровных магов. А сегодня их путь лежал в логово врага. Малфой-мэнор — бывшая ставка Волдеморта. Разве такое можно забыть?.. Или простить?

С каждым поворотом шуршащей гравием дорожки, с каждым оборотом чуть поскрипывающих колёс коляски, с каждым вдохом сквозь сжатые зубы белокаменный дом становился всё ближе, пока неторопливая прогулка не закончилась у мраморной лестницы под приветственные крики высыпавшей во двор толпы.

Гарри коснулся руки мирно спящего Снейпа. 

— Мы приехали. Пора.

У подножки кареты уже склонился домовой эльф в безукоризненно-чистой наволочке. А невдалеке, в шаге от ведущих наверх белых ступеней, застеленных красной ковровой дорожкой, гостей ожидал Драко Малфой — невозмутимый и бесчувственный, словно одна из украшавших лестницу статуй.

Шоу началось.

* * *

_Не так страшна мантикора, как её рисуют._

Народная мудрость оправдалась во всей красе. Чрезмерно волнительная и столь же короткая церемония представления гостям, двухминутная беседа с хозяевами, сверкающими бриллиантами и белозубыми улыбками, бокал шипящего вина в руке, разговоры с незнакомыми и малознакомыми людьми: о политике — в пределах заранее оговорённых дома тем, о погоде — в них Гарри, после недели общения с миссис Малфой, мог считать себя экспертом, о спорте, учёбе в Хогвартсе, красоте дома и его несравненной хозяйки... И постоянно рядом надёжное присутствие Снейпа: его тёплая рука, изредка сжимающая ладонь Гарри, предупреждая опрометчивую резкость суждений; его чёрная мантия, отсекающая пестроту нарядной толпы с её обожанием и преклонением перед всенародно любимым Героем; его низкий глубокий голос, превращающий вязь слов то в лекарство, то в оружие.

Открытием номер один для Гарри стало то, что у Малфоев собрались далеко не только слизеринцы. Хотя бывших Пожирателей Гарри не мог не заметить: скучающего Паркинсона с семьёй, раскрасневшегося оживлённого Нотта, огромного молчаливого Гойла, горой возвышающегося над толпой. Но тут же, совсем рядом с ними, Гарри видел коротко кивнувшего ему с другой стороны зала Кингсли Шеклболта, Эльфиаса Доджа, сидящего на диване в кругу таких же пожилых магов, наряженную в яркую клетчатую мантию и высокую шляпу профессора МакГонагалл, беседующую с улыбчивым бородачом. Казалось, здесь были все: бывшие Пожиратели и Фениксовцы, министерские чиновники, известные спортсмены, журналисты, торговцы, авроры, расфуфыренные ведьмы всех возрастов... 

Общение с гостями оказалось ни к чему не обязывающим и, по правде говоря, на удивление скучным. Из множества представленных ему лиц Гарри от силы бы вспомнил десяток. Разговоры, даже о политике, были бесцветны и пусты. И он искренне недоумевал и страшно сожалел о невозможности именно сейчас задать Снейпу вопрос: неужели такое бессмысленное времяпрепровождение позволит лучше понять этих людей, научит влиять на политику магической Британии?.. Но стоит ли говорить об этом среди множества ушей и глаз, в суете, сутолоке и шуме? И Гарри терпеливо следовал за Снейпом, участвовал по мере сил в общей болтовне и откровенно скучал.

К десяти часам вечера, когда гостей пригласили к торжественному ужину, Гарри успел избавиться от последних остатков беспокойства и неловкости. 

В другом, не менее роскошном зале их ожидало множество круглых столов. Блеск золотой и серебряной посуды, прекрасная еда, парящие в воздухе свечи и радостное оживление присутствующих напомнили Гарри Хогвартс во время ежегодного пира по случаю начала учебного года. Этот ужин отличался лишь тем, что за каждым столом расположилось не более дюжины гостей, школьные годы которых уже давно миновали. 

Место Гарри оказалось рядом со Снейпом — за центральным столом вместе с хозяевами вечера и их ближайшими друзьями. Снейп не солгал: в узком кругу разговоры были куда содержательней. Жаль только, что Гарри не мог оценить важность рассказов Малфоя о визите во Францию или обсуждение проблем взаимодействий с гоблинами, которые вели между собой начальники ведущих отделов Министерства, упоминая множество неизвестных ему (и забавно звучащих) имен лидеров гоблинской общины Британии.

Но Гарри не считал время потраченным впустую. Постепенно он начал вникать в суть разговоров, и пусть затронутые темы его не слишком интересовали, он старательно выполнял поручение Снейпа, пытаясь разобраться как в обсуждаемом, так и во взаимоотношениях ближнего круга Министра. Это оказалось не слишком сложно.

С местом за столом Гарри необыкновенно повезло. Как раз напротив него, так что через батарею блюд и цветочную композицию едва разглядишь, расположилась парочка не самых приятных ему людей: миссис Амбридж в ужасающем, розовом и пушистом наряде весь вечер, не смолкая ни на мгновение, болтала с безрадостно выглядевшим Драко Малфоем. Тот пытался сопротивляться навязчивому обществу, отворачивался к сидящей по другую руку молодой голубоглазой блондинке, но кто бы смог проигнорировать визгливый голос Первого заместителя Министра? 

Соседями Гарри оказались люди куда приятнее настырной Амбридж. Миссис Паркинсон много больше интересовалась изысками кухни Малфоев, а сидящий слева Снейп только изредка отвлекался от оживлённой беседы с хозяином вечера.

Тост, провозглашённый Министром и поддержанный всем залом: «За здоровье и благополучие будущих молодожёнов!» — Гарри к собственному удивлению всё-таки смог пережить. Да, смутился и покраснел он отчаянно. Но всё же встал и принял поцелуй Снейпа — недолгий, нежный, лёгкий — и вызванное его прикосновениями смятение. Куда сложнее оказалось выдержать всеобщий восторг и обсуждение их ярко вспыхнувших, как по мановению волшебной палочки, обручальных колец. 

И, в общем-то, всё было не так уж и плохо... до того несчастливого момента, когда пришло время танцев и выяснилось, что открывать вечер предстоит двум парам: им со Снейпом — почётным гостям великолепного бала, и наследнику рода Малфоев с близкой подругой — Асторией Гринграсс, той самой блондинкой, весь вечер не сводившей глаз со своего крайне мрачного и молчаливого соседа.

* * *

— Танцы! Танцы! Как же я люблю танцы!

Раскрасневшаяся от выпитого вина миссис Амбридж восторгалась от души, заливисто и настолько громогласно, что умудрилась перекричать распорядителя бала и заработать замораживающий укоризной взгляд поднявшегося с места Министра. Её «девичий» смех тотчас стих, а на лице появилось сосредоточенное, почти глубокомысленное выражение. Но ненадолго. Вскоре леди потупилась и захлопала ресницами, словно маленькая девочка, коей уже не меньше полста лет не являлась (да и тогда, очевидно, прелестным это создание мог назвать только очень любящий родитель).

Гарри едва удержался от хохота, наблюдая с какой скоростью младший Малфой выдёргивает из-за стола свою симпатичную подружку, и парочка скрывается в толпе. Замеченный злобный взгляд, напоследок брошенный разъярённым недругом на «очаровательнейшего» Первого заместителя Министра, доставил Гарри удовольствие не меньше превосходного французского десерта с непроизносимым названием и волшебным вкусом. 

Кстати, десерта ему досталось два. Снейп, весь вечер болтавший с Малфоем о французских делах, навязал Гарри вторую тарелочку с пышным не пойми чем — свою порцию, к которой даже не притронулся. Слоёный пирог, пропитанным сладким и довольно крепким напитком поддался идентификации только со второй попытки. Предварительно пришлось сразиться с множеством слоёв крема, взбитыми сливками и «пьяными» фруктами. 

Да, вечер Гарри стал определённо нравиться.

— О, какой же Драко дисциплинированный мальчик, — сообщила всем весьма довольная миссис Малфой. — Они с Асторией уже отправились готовиться к танцу роз.

Нет, ни о каком цветочном танце Гарри никогда не слыхал. Видение Драко Малфоя, переодетого в карнавальной костюм розы («Белоснежной розы, украшенной бриллиантами, и серебристых листьев побольше!» — уточнил он про себя), неудержимое фырканье, вырвавшееся хихиканье и выпавший из руки нож, звякнувший о золотую тарелку, Гарри мог оправдать только сменявшими друг друга бокалами белого, розового и красного вина, которые ему приходилось из вежливости пробовать. Ну, может, и не только пробовать. Иначе... 

_Почему окружающие стали мне казаться такими милыми?_

— Северус, дорогой, вам с Гарри тоже пора подготовиться. Вы ведь начинаете бал вместе с Драко и Асторией, первой парой.

Снейп в карнавальный костюм розы одеваться не пожелал даже в фантазии.

— Меньше чем через полчаса, дорогой...

«А розы бывают чёрные?» — раздумывал Гарри, когда кто-то заставил его подняться со стула. Парящие в воздухе свечи вдруг смазались в одно оранжевое пятно, превратившись в довольного жизнью пыхтящего огненного змея. Воспоминания об огненных змеях были почему-то неприятны, и Гарри постарался собраться с разбегающимися мыслями и разобраться с сонно покачивающимися свечами. 

«Я не пьян», — сказал он себе. А потом повторил это вслух, глядя в чёрные глаза Снейпа. Свечи исчезли, толпа растворилась без следа, уютное тепло сменил прохладный ветер. 

С недоумением Гарри оглядел пустынный балкон, темнеющий сад, луну, отражающуюся в каскаде прудов, глубокое небо, заполненное несчётным числом беспредельно далёких звёзд.

— Вам уже лучше? 

Гарри вдохнул холодный воздух. Голова прояснилась, а вот ноги держали не слишком хорошо: иначе как объяснить, что одна его рука цеплялась за гладкую ткань мантии Снейпа, а вторая своевольно лежала на талии, согреваясь исходящим изнутри теплом, внимая мельчайшим движениям тела. Гарри вздохнул и попытался отодвинуться. Его отпустили. Шаг, два, — вот и устойчивая высокая балюстрада, внизу шелестят листьями покачивающиеся на ветру деревья. 

— Гарри, как вы себя чувствуете?

Как, как? Хорошо! Очень даже хорошо. Только немножко холодно.

— Хотите протрезвляющего зелья?

Гарри недовольно махнул головой — лунная дорожка забавно ухмыльнулась ему с зеркальной глади пруда. 

— Сэр, я хорошо себя чувствую. Я не пьян. Абсолютно, — он глубоко вздохнул и проникновенно сообщил беспокойно вышагивающему туда-сюда Снейпу: — Я прекрасно себя чувствую, сэр. Честное слово. 

В ответ — лишь тяжёлый вздох. Наблюдая высокий полёт взметнувшейся полы мантии разворачивающегося Снейпа, Гарри решил, что его сверхубедительным словам почему-то не верят. Он даже немного обиделся.

— Сэр, я и правда...

Скрипнула балконная дверь, выпуская на свежий воздух очередного гостя.

Гарри резко замолчал, Снейп приблизился вплотную. Узкие ладони легли на перила по обеим сторонам от Гарри, и он едва не забыл дышать, застыв на месте, и не мигая глядя в блестящие чёрные глаза нависшего над ним Снейпа. 

— Послушайте меня, Гарри, — Снейп говорил тихо, почти шептал.

Гарри только и оставалось, что слушать его тяжёлый голос, согреваться тёплым дыханием и близостью. Их бёдра слегка соприкасались, и это не было неприятно. Скорее наоборот.

Благоприобретённое спокойствие стремительно улетучивалось.

— Вы слышите меня?

Гарри попытался кивнуть. И его голова без всякого умысла, совершенно случайно опустилась на плечо Снейпа, там и осталась. Сердце взволнованно запрыгало, Гарри закрыл глаза.

Снейп заговорил, и мир Гарри сузился лишь до его голоса. Теперь несвязный лепет смущённой совести стал вообще не слышен. Оно и к лучшему.

— Сейчас нам предстоит выйти в зал и танцевать перед всеми. Это простой танец и очень древняя традиция. К сожалению, Нарцисса не предупредила меня заранее, и мы не потренировались. Но тут... Это не отрепетируешь. Что есть, то и покажет колдовство.

— Что за колдовство? — спросил Гарри глухо, не поднимая головы.

— Старая традиция, довольно редкая сейчас. Общая магия собравшихся заставит нас продемонстрировать чувства друг к другу явным образом. Это просто — мы будем танцевать, а вокруг нас должны появиться цветы. Простая иллюзия. По их окраске и красоте будут судить о наших чувствах. Подделать тут ничего нельзя. Примитивная любовная магия и человеческое любопытство — сочетание, непреодолимое никаким волшебством.

Гарри поднял голову, вгляделся в бледное лицо Снейпа.

— Но магия помолвки...

Ему не дали договорить:

— Кольца нам не помогут. Этот танец раньше был обязательной частью свадебного обряда и доказывал чистоту намерений пары, вступающей в брак. Фактически, являлся последней проверкой обручённых на наведённые любовные чары или зелья. 

Воцарившаяся на балконе тишина звенела невидимыми колокольчиками, подстёгивая нетерпение Гарри.

— Каков худший вариант? — прошептал он, глядя Снейпу в глаза.

— Если сейчас подтвердится, что единственное чувство, которое вы ко мне питаете — это ненависть, то Министерство наверняка захочет встать на защиту ваших интересов, отменив договор опеки и потребовав разрыва помолвки.

Снейп мог дальше не объяснять — Гарри и сам понял, чем это ему грозит.

— А вы, сэр?

— Что я?

«Это не добавит вам популярности, а вот проблем...» — подумал Гарри.

— Не думаю, что я вас ненавижу...

_Я что, сказал это вслух?_

— Что вы сказали, Гарри? — тягучий голос Снейпа взрезал испуганную тишину, словно нож масло.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул. Горло сжалось. Грудь сдавило. А сумасшедшее биение сердца чувствовалось даже в кончиках вдруг заледеневших пальцев. Но отступать Гарри не собирался — ведь он гриффиндорец! И не намерен сдаваться глупому страху!

— Поцелуйте меня...

Гарри вдохнул поглубже, поднял голову и повторил ещё раз, для верности, чтобы у его партнёра не осталось никаких сомнений:

— Поцелуйте меня, Северус. И пойдёмте танцевать.


	29. Разве я могу и вправду этого хотеть?

Мотивы Гарри благородны и честны: ему кажется, что открываясь перед Снейпом, позволяя ему... нет, прося его о близости, он делает то единственное, что поможет им справиться с неожиданным препятствием, избежать расставленной ловушки. 

Гарри уверен: он не испытывает к Снейпу ненависти. Для дурацкого танца этого должно хватить. Разбираться в себе Гарри не хочет — нет времени. Да и ни к чему это.

Гарри не сомневается: его новые, изменившиеся чувства куда сильнее и теплее и застарелой неприязни к придирчивому профессору, и справедливого негодования тем, что тот натворил уже после войны, поддержав бывших Пожирателей и дорвавшись до вершин власти. Теперь Гарри с пеной у рта готов доказывать всем и каждому, что Снейп много лучше и уродливой карикатуры с надписью «сальноволосый ублюдок», и отретушированного портрета «очень важной персоны» в новом правительстве.

А еще Гарри знает, что поцелуи Снейпа сводят его с ума, зажигают кровь, лишают разума и заставляют желать неправильного, ненормального, того, о чём нельзя даже думать. Но когда Снейп прикасается к нему, строгие запреты и недоброе прошлое становятся неважны. Ведь обуревающие Гарри чувства честнее и ярче всего, что он когда бы то ни было испытывал прежде. 

И потому он просит о близости: кому как не Гарри знать, что он чувствует, когда Снейп его целует. И как потом тяжело, практически невозможно бороться с собой, в очередной раз возводя стену между ними и без всякой жалости заставляя вспоминать: кто — он, а кто — Снейп. 

И сегодня Гарри надеется воспользоваться собственной слабостью как оружием, раз другого средства нет. Выпитое недавно вино всё ещё горячит кровь, но какое это имеет значение, когда найдено «разумное решение» возникшей проблемы?

А то, что это решение дарит самому Гарри возможность с головой погрузиться в вихрь чудесных, сладостных, потрясающих ощущений, — не более чем побочный эффект.

«Нежелательный эффект!» — воскликнула бы его гордость, но её голос неслышим: чёрные глаза уже приближаются, зачаровывают, лишают воли и сил, а затем...

Снейп целует Гарри так, будто решил испить лаской его душу до самого дна.

Стыду и сомнениям здесь места нет. Принимать и отдавать. Теперь этому подчинено всё: жар касающихся друг друга тел, сорвавшееся дыхание, превратившееся в негромкий стон, тёплая нежность губ и горячая страсть языков, знакомый запах и вкус, руки, обнимающие, бережно прижимающие к жёсткому и худому телу, и собственные ладони, скользящие по вздрагивающей спине, их общая лихорадочная порывистость и неутолённая жажда обладать...

Магия обволакивает разум белой вуалью, как и всегда, когда _он_ совсем рядом. А он близко, так близко, что в слившемся стуке пустившихся вскачь сердец невозможно различить собственное, болезненно сжимающееся, рвущееся из груди. 

Но как бы яростно ни сверкало кольцо, как бы ни кружилась голова, как бы ни слабели колени, именно сегодня Гарри впервые осознаёт, сознаёт от начала и до конца, что и с кем он делает, задыхаясь от нежности и безымянных чувств. И нет никакого обмана или принуждения в том, что Гарри не желает останавливаться и прекращать. Быть со Снейпом — это его выбор, его решение и его ответственность. А ещё это огромное наслаждение — и Гарри прижимается к наречённому всё плотнее, целует всё жарче, сжимает в объятиях, зарывается в волосы, притягивая ближе, требуя больше.

Мыслей нет, как и всегда, когда они вместе. Нет слов, но есть чувства. Они поют свою бездумную песнь, позволяя открываться, позволяя наслаждаться, позволяя желать... Несбыточного? Но когда мыслей нет — нет и сомнений. Они похоронены глубоко в суетливом и глупом сознании, там, за границей из клубящегося белого тумана. Зато здесь всё ясно, понятно и легко, здесь различимы все оттенки чувств, а бессловесные мысли просты. И правде нет нужды говорить с помощью знаков и снов: здесь она не сражается с совестью, гордостью и страхом, а свободно поёт в открытом нараспашку сердце. 

И кажется, что уже совсем скоро взойдёт солнце нового, неизведанного пока чувства. Что ещё мгновение, и Гарри узнает ответы на все вопросы. Но ласка окутывает его, страсть поджигает, а солнце всё не встаёт. Словно теперь, чтобы пройти дальше, надо заплатить больше — отдать всё, что есть, без остатка. 

И пусть мотивы Гарри благородны и честны, от этого нежность, щедро разлитая между ними, не становится менее желанной и сладостной. 

Остановить это безумие — словно прервать полёт. 

Когда домовой эльф, дрожащий на ночном ветру в тонкой наволочке и виновато мнущий большие уши, зовёт их в зал: «Хозяин приказал Мадди напомнить другу-волшебнику Северусу Снейпу о танцах... Мадди не хотел мешать... Мадди очень виноват...» — Гарри ощущает себя так, будто в середине увлекательнейшего и важнейшего квиддичного матча оказался высоко в воздухе без метлы. Как тогда, на третьем курсе. Потеря опоры дезориентирует и пугает явным желанием тянуться следом и обнять, вцепиться крепко обеими руками, удержать. Осознание этих желаний почище нападения дементора. Впрочем, и сегодня, как и много лет назад, дементор Гарри — страх перед страхом.

Только теперь Гарри не боится прошлого, его страшит настоящее и будущее. То, что с ним происходит в объятиях Снейпа, — лучшее, что Гарри довелось испытать за всю свою жизнь. Взвившийся в душе вихрь ощущений и желаний пугает его. Ещё больше Гарри страшит, что далеко не во всём теперь он может винить сияющее белым в ночи обручальное кольцо. Ведь ещё секунду назад он не просто подчинялся магии — он наслаждался каждым мгновением, каждым касанием и каждым разделённым на двоих вдохом. И Гарри не собирается притворяться, что этого невыносимо прекрасного мгновения в его жизни не было или оно — наведённый морок. Подаренная ему нежность — не иллюзия. Гарри знает. Переубедить его невозможно: он испытал, он верит.

И когда Снейп отстраняется, Гарри чувствует в себе зияющую пустоту и кричащее одиночество. Спрятаться за простым: «Это всё магия...» — у Гарри теперь не получается. 

Жадное «ещё, ещё, ещё...» неистово бьётся в Гарри, стремясь вырваться на волю. Потому ни звука не срывается с его плотно сомкнутых губ. Но даже гордость не может одолеть жажды высмотреть в лице своего... в лице Снейпа отражения борьбы с тем же разъярённым желанием большего, что Гарри ощущает сейчас и телом, и душой.

_Ну почему? Почему ты так спокоен и в состоянии говорить с проклятым эльфом, когда я не в силах вымолвить ни слова?_

Гарри совершенно не понимает самого себя: он что, хочет, чтобы Снейп желал его?

Нет, невозможно! Это чистое безумие. 

Но сходить с ума в одиночку Гарри категорически не согласен. 

Неуверенность и непонимание собственных чувств и чувств Снейпа — вот что сбивает с толку и, словно проклятие, сбрасывает «с метлы». Стремительное падение вниз... и неожиданное спасение в чёрных глазах. В их глубине Гарри читает теплоту, заботу и нежность — и вот уже незваные «дементоры» отброшены в сторону заклинанием поэффективней _Expecto Patronum._

Тонкие тёплые пальцы легко касаются щёк Гарри, приглаживают растрепавшиеся волосы, губы дарят ещё один поцелуй — самый бережный, почти целомудренный, успокаивающий, согревающий, нежный. Чарующий голос прогоняет сомнения: 

— Нам пора, Гарри. Пора.

* * *

Снейп оказался прав: стоило пересечь границу сумрака и света, оставить за спиной серебро полутеней пустынного балкона и войти в освещённый множеством парящих свечей бальный зал, как кольцо стало пульсировать всё меньше и меньше. Казалось, магия помолвки растворяется в радостно бурлящем людском море, ярком и красочном, в блеске глаз и драгоценностей, сиянии белозубых улыбок, шуме возбуждённых голосов. 

Но Гарри не сомневался в победе — после головокружительных поцелуев одного соприкосновения их со Снейпом ладоней хватало, чтобы глупое сердце сжималось и трепетало, а колени становились ватными. Не ненависть, уж точно. А как называются его чувства, Гарри уж как-нибудь разберётся — только не сейчас, позже.

Их уже ждали. Весёлая шумная толпа расступилась, дав дорогу внутрь образованного гостями большого круга для танцев. 

Гарри остановился рядом со Снейпом, вложил руки в протянутые к нему ладони. Вдали, возле Министра и его свиты, в той же позе, лицом друг к другу и сцепив руки, замерла вторая пара. Отсюда Гарри не мог разглядеть их лиц, видел лишь светло-серое пятно парадной мантии младшего Малфоя да нежно-розовый наряд его подруги.

В зале стало тише: подчинившись знаку хозяина, прекратили наигрывать вальс невидимые музыканты, и гул голосов сразу пошёл на убыль. Казалось, все готовятся к чему-то особенному, и Гарри пожалел, что не успел расспросить о предстоящем поподробнее. Для вопросов было уже слишком поздно. 

Снейп выглядел абсолютно невозмутимым. Их взгляды встретились, и на его тонких, чуть покрасневших и припухших губах появилась ободряющая улыбка. Гарри попытался улыбнуться в ответ — не слишком удачно. Беспокойные мысли кружились в голове, стирая память о полученном наслаждении, сотни наблюдающих за ними глаз заставляли сомневаться в себе... Неожиданная ласка, и это на глазах у всех, вернула Гарри уверенность в победе, а точнее — заставила позабыть обо всём. Снейп поглаживал его запястья неторопливо, легко, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев. Дыхание Гарри стало прерывистым, щёки опалил жар, а сердце загрохотало, отдаваясь в ушах, шее, ниже... 

Ни о каких танцах Гарри больше не волновался.

Он даже не сразу сообразил, зачем Малфой захлопал в ладоши, отбивая незнакомый ритм, а гости дружно подхватили его начинание. 

Никаких заклинаний так никто и не произнёс, но ритмичные хлопки множества волшебников в такт, их объединённая в едином порыве магия уже понесла обе пары по залу, закружила в танце, захватила тела в плен, принудила раскрыть сердца.

И для Гарри не осталось ничего и никого вокруг, кроме Снейпа, его бледного лица, летящих волос, завораживающих чёрных глаз и горячих, влекущих за собой рук.

Всеобщее возбуждение нарастало. Хлопки становились всё громче и громче, ритм всё быстрее, всё неистовее. Общая цель соединила гостей бала, превратила в единый организм — одно смазанное, раскрасневшееся, что-то воодушевлёно орущее лицо, множество отбивающих ритм рук. «Многорукий» по-детски радовался и веселился, не сводя многочисленных глаз с танцующих, подбадривал их непосредственно, искренне, от души.

Танец роз. Ну кто мог сравнить «это» с цветами? 

Как и многое в волшебном мире, название оказалось более чем условным. Не розы, вовсе нет! Каждый шаг танцоров оставлял на полу магическую вспышку, искрящую всеми цветами радуги и через пару мгновений гаснущую без остатка. Но чем неистовее становился танец, тем дольше сохранялись волшебные следы на паркете, тем ясней проявлялись цвета. И это длилось и длилось, пока весь пол не засверкал, словно кружевом украшенный сплетающимися между собой алыми, розовыми, белыми и серебристыми цепочками следов. 

Сколько Гарри впоследствии ни пытался, он так и не смог вспомнить ни единого па этого дикого танца. Всё, что осталось в памяти: кружащий его на одном месте партнёр, бальный зал, превратившийся в одно кричаще-пёстрое пятно, ощущение пронизывающего кровь потока магии, нарастающее напряжение и вдруг — свобода, лёгкость и открытость каждого намерения, мысли, чувства.

Бесконечное кружение закончилось в полной тишине, в объятиях Снейпа. Дыхания не хватало, сердце рвалось из груди, голова «плыла», как и кажущийся неустойчивым пол. Гарри жадно вдохнул раз, другой и только тогда шагнул назад. Грянувшие аплодисменты заставили его замереть на месте.

Гостям, похоже, понравилось оглушительно орать, свистеть и хлопать в ладоши. По-другому Гарри всеобщее сумасшествие объяснить не мог.

«Чему это они так восторгаются? — спрашивал он себя, оглядываясь вокруг. — И что это так радует Снейпа?» 

Даже больше чем радует... Снейп вдруг притянул Гарри к себе вплотную, обнял, сжал крепко, стремительно поцеловал куда-то в висок. 

И пусть Гарри всё ещё был разгорячён быстрым танцем, но не позволять же себя тискать! Только не посередине бального зала на потеху публике! Не под одобрительные выкрики и смешки! 

_Эй, ты! Хватит уже! Отпусти!_

— Потерпи, мой хороший, — горячий шёпот остановил возражения, заставил замереть. — Всё, уже всё. Ты молодец, Гарри, молодец.

Кольцо запульсировало, возвращаясь к жизни, желание сопротивляться ушло без остатка. Гарри был просто счастлив, когда Снейп его всё-таки отпустил — чтобы тут же обнять за плечи и вместе направиться к гостям. 

Только сейчас Гарри довелось разглядеть во всех подробностях предмет всеобщего восхищения: там, где они только что стояли, светлый паркет украшал мерцающий красно-белый круг футов семи в диаметре. Вокруг него кое-где ещё были заметны зависшие в воздухе алые пятна. Остальные следы уже успели полностью исчезнуть. Невдалеке таял розово-серебристый круг второй пары.

«Всё же «это» совершенно не похоже на цветок», — подумал Гарри.

Да какая же это роза? Две бесконечные цепочки следов, алая и белая, переплетались между собой... 

«...будто лоскутки ткани на круглом половичке у двери в кухню миссис Уизли, — Гарри фыркнул, — а они: розы, розы…» 

— Ах, какая страсть!.. Да прямо как в романе!.. Я уж и не помню, когда видела такое!.. — звучало вокруг. 

Восторги толпы, её любопытство и всеобщие поздравления стало принимать куда как легче. А уж чванливые поклоны и глубокомысленные глупости добавили Гарри много радости. Он уже предвкушал, как завтра расскажет всё Гермионе. В реакции подруги Гарри не сомневался. 

— Какое чудо, что вы нашли друг друга, — забормотала старуха в шикарной фиолетовой мантии и бриллиантах, поймав правую ладонь Гарри в капкан холодных, изувеченных старостью пальцев. Она и не думала спрашивать позволения, а просто потянула его правую руку к себе, пытаясь рассмотреть сияющее кольцо и подслеповато щурясь. Пользуясь моментом и не обращая внимания на пытающегося освободиться из захвата Гарри, пожилая леди дребезжащим голосом принялась живописать свою молодость и вспоминать покойного супруга. 

— Алая, — повторила она в который раз, — наша роза тоже была алая. Знак истинной любви... Знаете ли, молодые люди, мы с дорогим Робертом прожили вместе сто восемь лет. Да, да, сто восемь! Ах, какие это были годы, счастливейшие годы... Я за вас так счастлива!

Избавиться от леди Марчбенкс-Блант оказалось невозможно: даже пришедшему на помощь Снейпу урезонить её не удалось. Наоборот, вскоре и его рука попала в плен цепких пальцев пожилой леди, которая игнорировала всякое недовольство окружающих и продолжала самозабвенно болтать.

— ...Благословляю вас, милые дети, — прошептала старуха дрожащими губами и попыталась улыбнуться. В её глазах стояли слёзы. С силой, которую нельзя было предположить в её иссушенном годами теле, она обняла напоследок обоих своих пленников и отпустила их восвояси. Помощь подошедшего хозяина вечера так и не понадобилась. 

В присутствии Люциуса Малфоя восторги толпы заметно приутихли, но поздравления с помолвкой и будущей свадьбой Гарри терпеливо принимал до самого конца этого долгого, очень долгого вечера, который закончился только с рассветом.

* * *

Гарри выныривает из горячего, потного, мокрого сна только для того, чтобы осознать — остановиться сейчас поистине невозможно. Тело напряжено до предела. Сердце гулко ухает. Мышцы туго ноют и подрагивают — как тетива доброго лука, звенящая от малейшего движения пальца. И правда, сейчас всё решают только пальцы. 

Они именно там, где нужно. Их быстрое стремительное скольжение дарит максимум наслаждения. А бездействие, даже на мгновение, мучительно. Удержаться сейчас, в миге от желанной разрядки, — выше человеческих сил. И Гарри сдаётся. Он доводит себя до финала и впервые делает это осознанно, прекрасно понимая, чем именно занимается за задёрнутым пологом собственной кровати. Всего несколько резких, жёстких, быстрых движений, и желание выплеснуто в сжатую ладонь, а крик заглушён подушкой, в которую он прячет пылающее лицо.

Стыд жжёт адским пламенем. Нет, не из-за в очередной раз испачканного белья (Винки уже привыкла ежедневно менять простыни). И даже не из-за своего непосредственного — сознательного! — участия в процессе (то, что мучило совсем недавно и представлялось настоящей трагедий, сейчас воспринимается ничего не значащей ерундой, наподобие насморка. В конце концов: «Все делают это, Гарри!») Нет! Разверзшееся бездной понимание, кого именно он раз за разом видит в своих мокрых снах, — вот настоящая чума. 

Его мучает то, над чем он не властен: недавний, ещё тлеющий в памяти сон — абсолютное доказательство его полного и окончательного падения. Теперь он знает, кто ответственен за томление, дрожь, испарину, судороги, толчки и липкие следы на животе, бёдрах, простынях.

Гарри стонет в подушку, проклиная жестокую судьбу и собственную извращённость. Он бы и рад утверждать, что это не его вина, что это всё бред, кошмар, наведённый морок, но благословенное беспамятство, как и телесную чистоту, не вернуть. Уж слишком ярки картины недавнего сновидения. И прокручивать их перед внутренним взором непреодолимо соблазнительно... Ну и порочно, конечно. 

«Уж лучше бы мне вновь снился красноглазый Волдеморт!» — в сердцах шипит Гарри на языке, чем-то напоминающем серпентарго. 

Он и правда так думает. Или пытается думать. 

Возбуждение сброшено, и Гарри незаметно для себя вновь погружается в ленивую дрёму. Мысли в голове ворочаются всё медленней. Они беззастенчиво цепляются за незначительные подробности недавнего действа, перепрыгивают с одного предмета на другой, замирают, словно в трансе. Гарри всё ещё безбожно, отвратительно пьян — как и пару часов назад, когда неизвестно как вернулся домой с устроенного в честь него мальчишника. И даже испытанный недавно шок не в силах изгнать огневиски из вен.

Обрывки картин разухабистой пьянки и безудержной трепотни в компании многочисленных Уизли всплывают в памяти незваными гостями.

...За занавешенным окном давно темно. Гостиница спит. И только они всё ещё шумят под защитой заглушающих заклятий в снятой на ночь комнате: бар закрыт, но расходиться абсолютно не хочется. И они продолжают.

Стулья и кресла сдвинуты в центр небольшой гостиной, на маленьком столике громоздятся многочисленные бутылки, закуска давно кончилась. И парни пьют так: «Это не страшно, надо только привыкнуть». И правда, огненная жидкость обжигает горло лишь в первый раз, вызывая отчаянный кашель и потоки слёз. А потом вроде бы и ничего: оказывается и правда, огонь пить можно, надо лишь правильно дышать. И уже жар течёт по венам, проясняя разум и даря невиданное до этого благословенного вечера красноречие.

— Гарри, приятель... Дружище мой Гарри... — у едва стоящего на ногах Рона, произносящего тост, заплетается язык, и он хохочет, повторяя и повторяя, словно испорченная пластинка, свой главный наказ лучшему другу в его будущей семейной жизни: — Гарри, ты должен нам пообещать... Поклянись нам, приятель, что выполнишь... Мы все в тебя верим. Веришь? Посмотри на нас, дружище! Видишь, мы в-все ув-верены в твоей не-сом-нен-ной победе...

Оратор бьёт себя кулаком в грудь и широким жестом обводит всю комнату, указывая на своих старших братьев, включая похрапывающего на диване Билла и привалившегося к Джорджу Денни, трущего кулаком покрасневшие от усталости глаза. Понятно, здесь нет Перси. Чарли нет тоже, он «ну очень хотел быть, только вот драконы дали ему жару как раз сегодня. Ты уж извини, приятель...» Гарри, если честно, вовсе не расстроен. Он уверен: присутствие здесь Чарли совершенно неу-у-умест-но. А уж учитывая, о чём чуть ли не весь вечер толкует Рон...

Тот как раз преодолевает кочки из длинных слов, чтобы выйти на заезженный тракт своей основной мысли — его пожелание Гарри слышит за вечер уже, наверное, в десятый раз.

— Поставь его на колени, приятель, — ревёт Рон, словно лось по осени, и вскидывает руку в победном жесте. Виски переливается через край взметнувшегося вверх стакана, ожигает пальцы, огненными струями течёт вниз, заливает стол, оставляет на дубовой поверхности благоухающие липкие следы...

Храпящему сейчас где-то на другой стороне Англии Рону и не мечталось, что Гарри так скоро выполнит его наказ. Пусть и только во сне.

* * *

Пробуждение было болезненным.

Тело затекло, и Гарри неосторожно повернулся, ища более удобное положение. Попытка двинуться оказалась пыткой: голова как будто собралась взорваться — такая боль прострелила виски и затылок, мышцы ног скрутили судороги.

— Хозяин дал Винки зелье для Молодого Хозяина, — верещание эльфа кувалдой ударило по ушам застонавшего Гарри. Носа коснулась необыкновенно мерзкая вонь, и пустой желудок мучительно сжался. 

— Молодой Хозяин должен выпить ещё горячее зелье, — требовал звенящий в набат голосок, но Винки так и не получила внятного ответа на свои увещевания.

Гарри почувствовал себя безвинной жертвой, проглоченной, пережёванной и исторгнутой драконом. Болело всё: каждую разнесчастную клеточку тела жалило злобными, как осы, искорками, голова раскалывалась, живот крутило, а привкус на ссохшемся языке явно напоминал драконий помёт. Ну или Гарри решил, что только экскременты дракона могут быть такими мерзкими на вкус — раньше ему их пробовать не доводилось. 

Но всё когда-то бывает в первый раз.

Попытка открыть глаза закончилась плачевно.

— Молодой Хозяин хочет поправить здоровье? — вкрадчиво зашептала Винки Гарри на ухо. — Зелье сразу же исцелит Молодого Хозяина. И Молодой Хозяин сможет встать, помыться, надеть свою красивую мантию... У Молодого Хозяина совсем-совсем не будет болеть голова. Молодой Хозяин будет смеяться и веселиться. Ведь сегодня самый-самый распрекрасный день. День свадьбы! Сегодня Молодой Хозяин станет мужем!

Домовой эльф слизеринца из слизеринцев — не лыком шит. Главный аргумент, как выяснилось, приберегался напоследок:

— Сегодня Молодой Хозяин доставит удовольствие Хозяину, и тот его похвалит...

Уговоры не возымели ожидаемого эффекта, и Винки сменила тон. Горестно подвывая, она запричитала: 

— Если Молодой Хозяин не выпьет зелье прямо сейчас, то несчастная Винки должна будет вернуть зелье Хозяину. Хозяин очень рассердится на негодную Винки.... и разгневается на Молодого Хозяина. Хозяин придёт прямо сюда и отругает Молодого Хозяина. Побьёт Молодого Хозяина прямо по голой попе...

Красочно расписанная перспектива экзекуции заставила-таки Гарри приподняться на кровати и, борясь с подступающей тошнотой, проглотить зелье (оказавшееся настолько же эффективным, насколько и жутким на вкус). 

Нет, он знал, что Снейп его и пальцем не тронет. Но в планы Гарри не входили чьи бы то ни было утренние визиты, пока он не одет, кожа на животе местами неприятно стянута и чешется, голова отчаянно трещит, а изо рта несёт, как из помойки. Вчерашние излишества, превратившиеся в смутные воспоминания, этим утром показались ему совершенно неуместными.

К сожалению, смутными воспоминания не остались. Стоило Гарри встать под прохладный душ, как головная боль окончательно прошла, он почувствовал себя здоровым и полным сил и вчерашний вечер и ночь вспомнились во всех подробностях. Пьянка и глупая болтовня, возвращение домой и сон... Боже, сон! 

Словно наяву Гарри увидел стоящего перед ним на коленях человека, как и тогда, обратил внимание на его чёрную одежду и скрывающие лицо длинные волосы...

Перед ним — мужчина, но Гарри во сне это почему-то не беспокоит. Он и не думает сопротивляться ловким рукам, расстёгивающим на нём мантию, с удовольствием принимает скольжение тёплых ладоней по вздрагивающему животу, позволяет приспустить на себе бельё. Гарри лишь обмирает от предвкушения и чувствует, как слабеют ноги, когда незнакомец касается его разгорячённой кожи, а затем принимается бережно и неторопливо ласкать руками. И это так хорошо, так невероятно здорово, что Гарри вскоре начинает откровенно стонать от переполняющего его желания разрядки. Кажется, ещё мгновение, и то ли сердце, то ли что-то другое взорвётся от невыносимого напряжения. 

Но вдруг всё прекращается. Пытка бездействием безжалостна. Гарри безумно хочется продолжения, он готов просить, даже умолять. Но ни звука не срывается с его губ — незнакомец поднимает голову. Его лицо бледно, лишь на щеках темнеют пятна лихорадочного румянца, взгляд тяжёл и властен, тонкие губы изогнуты в кривой усмешке. Сомнений больше нет — теперь Гарри знает, кто готов дать ему то, о чём он никогда не мечтал, о чём он даже думать себе не позволял... 

Нельзя об этом вспоминать, нельзя! Только не об этом!

Но как не вспоминать? Кто бы смог?

Щёки Гарри опалил жар, тело предало, и ночная проблема вернулась во всей своей жадной, пульсирующей красе. Рука сама потянулась, коснулась, сжала, скользнула вверх, вниз, ещё, ещё и ещё раз... и была остановлена только крайним усилием воли.

Гарри не собирался заниматься... тем, чем мучительно, до дрожи и боли хотелось заняться. Нет, он не станет этого делать! И никогда, никогда не опустится до того, чтобы в таком смысле фантазировать о Снейпе! 

Гарри заметался в тесном пространстве, со стоном схватился за голову, до боли потянул за мокрые вихры, саданул кулаком по скользкой стене, бессильно прислонился к ней горячим лбом, потом повернулся спиной, прижался плотно, так, чтобы разгорячённую кожу охладил голый камень. Легче не стало: тело продолжало травить душу ненормальными желаниями. В отчаянии он рванул синий кран до упора — и почти захлебнулся под потоком обжигающе-холодной воды. Гарри терпел, сколько оставалось сил, проклиная себя за то, что вчера, в Норе — ведь была же возможность! — не сходил к старой яблоне.

— Она бы помогла, — шептал Гарри, выскакивая из душа замёрзшим и продрогшим до костей. 

С «проблемой» было покончено. 

Гарри вытирался, чистил зубы, воевал с непослушными волосами и предательским румянцем от нет-нет, да и вспыхивавших в своевольном сознании воспоминаний. Но водные процедуры оказались эффективными — от приливов крови страдали исключительно щёки. 

Вот если б так легко было утихомирить разоравшуюся совесть.

«Да после бала, за всю эту неделю он ко мне и пальцем не притронулся! И взглядом не дал понять, что я его интересую! Ну как же я мог? Это же... Разве я могу и вправду этого хотеть? Господи! Ну пусть это будет всего лишь проклятое кольцо!» — в отчаянии молил Гарри. 

Но и лгать себе он не мог: сваливать ответственность за ненормальные чувства, желания и сны лишь на магию помолвки нельзя. Кольцо всегда срабатывало только вблизи наречённого, совсем рядом, при прикосновениях и поцелуях — и это было нормально! А видеть такие сны и возбуждаться от одного воспоминания о них — это совершенно _не_ нормально! Никакой мужчина, даже Снейп... Да что он несёт! Не «даже», а в первую очередь! Не о Снейпе Гарри мечтать! Не его желать! Только не его! 

Но не все придерживались такого мнения. Из-за закрытой двери донеслось приглушённое, но чётко различимое:

— Кровать Хозяина — правильное место для Молодого Хозяина. 

Мокрое полотенце в руках Гарри подозрительно затрещало.

— Да, да, — гнусавила Винки из-за двери, — Молодой Хозяин совсем скоро переедет в большую спальню. Бедной Винки придётся убирать одну постель, всего одну постель. Скоро у Винки будет совсем мало работы. Винки станет совсем ленивым эльфом, негодным эльфом, эльфом без работы.

Из спальни послышались сдавленные рыдания, всхлипы, жалобный скулёж... которые вдруг сменились заливистым хохотом и шлепками босых ног по полу. Похоже, сумасшедший эльф плакал, смеялся и прыгал на одном месте, и Гарри поспешил натянуть одежду на ещё влажное тело. 

Его выход из ванной ознаменовался радостным воплем сияющей Винки, бросившейся к нему, чтобы поделиться своим огромным счастьем. 

Вцепившись в халат Гарри обеими руками, она заверещала:

— Скоро-скоро у Винки будет много работы! Много-много работы! Хозяин наверняка поручит Винки нянчить Совсем Маленьких Хозяев! Винки так счастлива!

А вот Гарри счастлив не был. Настолько, что ему даже ничего не пришлось говорить — хватило взгляда, чтобы Винки испуганно отшатнулась и исчезла с громким хлопком.   
Но надежда не видеть её ещё очень и очень долгое время не оправдалась. Винки вернулась, едва он переоделся в подготовленную мантию и отпил несколько глотков горького — как его настроение — чёрного кофе.

— Хозяин ждёт Молодого Хозяина в гостиной. Хозяин сказал: пора отправляться!

Гарри поставил чашку на столик недрогнувшей рукой, встал, одёрнул строгую чёрную мантию. Его взгляд метнулся вокруг: эти комнаты за совсем недолгое время успели для него настоящим домом. 

«Завтра всё будет по-прежнему, ничего не изменится. Надо всего лишь немного подыграть Снейпу», — повторял и повторял про себя Гарри. Шагнуть по направлению к услужливо распахнутой двери оказалось невыносимо тяжело.

— Винки поздравляет Молодого Хозяина со свадьбой.

Вот он и настал — долгожданный день их торжества: Гарри Джеймса Поттера и Северуса Тобиаса Снейпа. 

Гарри надеялся только на то, что этот день когда-нибудь кончится.


	30. Вы пойдёте до конца?

Бесконечно длинный и почти мгновенный прыжок совместной аппарации — и вот он, Проклятый Лес, встречает их во всём своём сомнительном великолепии. 

Это царство сумрачных теней, здесь им не страшно даже полуденное солнце; прорвавшиеся сквозь густые кроны высоченных сосен солнечные лучи вязнут в тумане, умирают, растворившись в тягучей дымке. Здесь кружится голова от настырных запахов мхов, грибов, гниющей древесины. Здесь не видно земли под настилами сосновых игл, крепко-накрепко сшитых серебристыми нитями грибниц. Тут каждый вдох пьянящего сладковато-горького воздуха дарит послевкусие солёной свежести далёкого моря. Шум прибоя едва слышен, ритмичный рокот волн вплетается в окружающую тишину, собранную, словно картинка в калейдоскопе, из скрипов мерно покачивающихся деревьев, щебета беззаботных птиц и тысяч других звуков... 

«Здесь ничего не изменилось», — подумал Гарри, оглядываясь вокруг.

Снейп, не говоря ни слова, протянул ему руку. Да, точно, всё прямо как тогда. Но в этот раз Гарри отказываться от помощи Снейпа и не думал — и их руки слились в тесном и тёплом объятии. Путь к морю начался.

Гарри заранее был уверен, что очередная встреча с лесом Принцев не пройдёт для него даром. Норы, ямы, кочки, коряги, мерзкие зверьки — все эти неприятные сюрпризы Проклятого Леса запомнились ему надолго. Гарри даже предусмотрительно прихватил с собой заживляющее зелье — на всякий случай: ни за какие коврижки он больше не собирался попадать в такую крайне неудобную ситуацию, как в прошлый раз. 

Но шло время, они шли, рука в руке, нога в ногу, и путь их был лёгок и неспешен. Лишь сосновые иглы под ногами чуть хрустели, словно снежные сугробы в ночь перед Рождеством. Изредка Гарри замечал спешащих скрыться в корнях деревьев мелких зверьков. Ни одного препятствия так и не встретилось им на ровной и гладкой тропинке.

Лишь доброе предзнаменование привиделось Гарри там, вдали от избранной дороги, в стороне от исхоженных троп.

Гарри показалось, что серая дымка сложилась в знакомый светлый силуэт, а в многоголосую лесную тишину влилось едва слышное ржание. Но возможности задержаться не было: каждый шаг уводил от места встречи всё дальше и дальше, пока приметная сосна, на которую Гарри оглядывался, не растворилась в серебристом молоке.

Разве такой лес мог стать домом для прекраснейшего из волшебных существ?

Уверенности, что они встретили единорога в этой неприветливой чаще, у Гарри не было. И он выкинул свои догадки и предположения из головы: наверняка ему показалось, и необыкновенная встреча — всего лишь обман бесцельно клубящегося тумана. Жить тут белоснежным красавцам ни к чему... кажется.

Удивительно, как быстро в этот раз закончилась лесная тропа. Совсем скоро они вышли на круглую, открытую всем ветрам площадку перед спуском на галечный пляж. 

Гарри с наслаждением вдохнул чистый прохладный воздух, застыл на месте, не сводя глаз с пустынного горизонта, слушая крики вездесущих чаек и шум леса за спиной. Дух захватывало от бесконечной красоты раскинувшихся впереди морских просторов, ослепительно сияющих на ярком утреннем солнце.

— Нам пора, Гарри. Я спущусь первым.

— Да. Конечно, сэр.

Но никто не двинулся с места, и Гарри оглянулся на Снейпа. Бесстрастный взгляд куда-то вдаль, непроницаемое выражение лица, прядь волос, подхваченная порывом ветра, твёрдая и тёплая ладонь в его руке... Только сейчас до Гарри дошло, что он всё ещё удерживает Снейпа за руку. И хотя тот никак это не прокомментировал, Гарри почувствовал себя неловко. Он немедленно выпустил из плена показавшуюся вдруг обжигающе-горячей ладонь, коря себя за идиотскую оплошность.

Конечно, Гарри знал, что ничего страшного не сделал. Вот только лучше бы он действительно ничего не делал. Жгучее, жаркое — и жалкое, да! — смущение беспредельно злило. Ведь ничего такого не произошло! Ну с кем не бывает! Но почему-то это абсолютно неважное «ничего» заставляло внутренне сжиматься от непонятного беспокойства. 

Вот проклятье! Что за напасть?! Да что же с ним такое происходит?!

— Пойдёмте, Гарри, — раздалось через пару минут совместного наблюдения за морем.

И начался спуск вниз, как повторение пройденного когда-то в мельчайших подробностях. Опять камни выскальзывали из-под ног и с грохотом летели на пляж. Вновь Гарри прыгал в объятия Снейпа, как и в тот раз пообещавшего его поймать. Ожидание лодки в мирной тишине. Недолгое путешествие по морю, под песню поскрипывающих уключин и солёных брызг. Блики солнца на волнах, прозрачность воздуха и глубины вод под ними. Снейп, весь путь неподвижно простоявший на носу судна, его развевающиеся на ветру чёрные одежды и длинные волосы. И тишина, и красота, и вечность, которые могли бы быть, но истаяли без остатка, стоило лишь из тумана выплыть приземистому замку на высокой скале.

Перспектива встречи с дедом Снейпа не вызывала ни радости, ни беспокойства. Но Гарри всё равно волновался: только вовсе не из-за того куда лежал путь, а из-за того — с кем. 

Уж слишком много сомнений и смутных желаний, странных надежд и глупых непроизносимых мечтаний стало подниматься в душе, стоило лишь вспомнить Снейпа. А уж когда он оказывался рядом, испытываемое волнение становилось невыносимым. И хотя Гарри отчаянно сражался с самим собой за свободу от непонятных чувств, они не уходили, упрямо оставались с ним и вновь и вновь вскипали, стоило лишь на мгновение ослабить контроль и забыться, погрузившись в грёзы наяву в очередной раз. Похоже, чтобы избавиться от этого безумия, простого усилия воли «не думать, не мечтать, не вспоминать» было слишком мало. А уж после сегодняшней ночи...

Воспоминания нахлынули в самый неподходящий момент. И не только воспоминания. 

Гарри склонился над бортом, погрузил обе руки в холодную воду. Брызги бьющих об обшивку лодки волн залили очки, рукава мантии вымокли, зато стало легче. Гарри умыл лицо и отпил немного солёной и противной на вкус жидкости. Этого хватило, чтобы неуместное сейчас (неуместное всегда!) возбуждение пропало.

Лодка вошла в полутёмный грот, приблизилась к вытесанному из камня причалу. Громкий хлопок, будто бы что-то взорвалось там, наверху, заставил Гарри вскочить. Судёнышко взволнованно закачалось, внутрь захлестнуло немного воды.

Снейп коснулся его руки.

— Это всего лишь салют. Сегодня большой день для рода Принцев, и Ангелиус встречает наследника и его наречённого с помпой.

Гарри поморщился.

— Как бы это ни было неприятно, Гарри, но шумиху придётся перетерпеть.

Снейп подал руку, помогая выбраться из покачивающейся на волнах лодки, и серьёзно спросил, стоило Гарри очутиться на твёрдой земле:

— Гарри, вы ведь не позволите гостям праздника сомневаться в своём решении, не так ли? Вы пойдёте до конца?

— Я не отступлюсь, сэр, — тихо ответил Гарри. — Я сыграю как надо.

* * *

Они прошли долгий путь. И Гарри теперь доверял своему партнёру. Хотя ему иногда и казалось, что это партнёрство — большая условность, а Снейп скорее позволяет ему обманываться их иллюзорным равенством, чем действительно доверяет и рассчитывает на него. Но гадать об истинном к нему отношении Гарри не хотелось, тем более Снейп вёл себя всегда подчёркнуто вежливо, спокойно и отстранённо. 

За последнее Гарри был ему безмерно благодарен. Ну и за заботу, конечно. 

Две недели, проведённые со Снейпом под одной крышей, дали Гарри очень много. В первую очередь — понимание. Не то что бы он мог утверждать, что понимает Снейпа, но их отношения, что от него хотят, правила игры, в этом Гарри разобрался досконально. Наметившийся диалог стал тем, что им удалось построить, их очевидным достижением, тем, что было куда важней конкретных вещей.

Да и вещей за это время значительно прибавилось. Теперь весь немаленький шкаф в спальне Гарри заполняла разнообразная одежда, обувь, бельё. А ещё были куплены и водворены на свои места школьные принадлежности и спортивный инвентарь. И если пополнения в книжном шкафу Гарри не слишком занимали, то кое от чего он пребывал в абсолютном восторге: новенькая, стоящая баснословных денег метла уже четыре дня и три ночи как поселилась в углу его спальни. И хотя Гарри за недостатком времени так и не смог свою блестящую от полироли красавицу как следует опробовать в деле (часовой полёт над стадионом Хогвартса не считается — мётлы проверяют в игре), предвкушение будущих радостей грело душу.

А ещё не меньшей, а много большей радостью стал для Гарри выигранный у Снейпа бой за Гермиону. Гарри и сам не понял, как ему это удалось, но долгий вечерний разговор со Снейпом о дружбе, откровенности и чести, который в результате затянулся до полуночи, подарил ему разрешение говорить с Гермионой свободно, но «когда это вам будет действительно необходимо, а не ради бессмысленной детской болтовни». 

И Гарри не «болтал». Он только объяснил Гермионе, что пусть их отношения со Снейпом и улучшились, но об идеальном браке и истинной любви говорить не стоит. В б _о_ льшие подробности Гарри не вдавался. И сказанного хватило, чтобы перестать чувствовать себя лжецом. Мир вокруг, да, если так надо для дела, то пусть тешится иллюзиями и игрой. А вот перед людьми, которые за него действительно переживают (среди них он почему-то насчитал только Гермиону и, как ни странно, Снейпа), Гарри больше не притворялся. 

Это стало для него невероятным облегчением. И точкой, поставленной во всех обсуждениях их со Снейпом взаимоотношений. 

Гарри проигнорировал и прямые расспросы, и деликатные намёки Гермионы. И вовсе не потому, что Снейп требовал от него сдержанности. Гарри категорически не хотел говорить о своих непонятных желаниях и чувствах — ни с Гермионой, ни с кем-либо ещё, ни даже с самим собой. Ему всё казалось, что ни о чём таком он и думать не должен — а не получалось. И поделать с этим Гарри ничего не мог.

Впрочем, он особо и не пытался.

Ведь внутри него жила крепкая надежда, даже уверенность, что всё неправильное, пробравшееся в его сны и мечты, — лишь иллюзия, лживое порождение магии помолвки. А значит, уже сегодня, формально став мужем Снейпа, Гарри освободится и от магии колец, и от этой напасти. 

Будущая жизнь представлялась ему вполне благополучной и абсолютно свободной от сумасшедших снов, идиотских грёз и ненормальных желаний. Бояться было абсолютно нечего. Гарри чётко представлял себе, чего ждать от Снейпа, помнил его обещания и понимал, что тот никогда не нарушит слова. Гарри хотел в это верить. И верил.

Ещё несколько часов, и помолвку завершит модернистский брачный ритуал (о котором Гарри правда так ничего и не прочитал — времени не хватило, но наслышан был изрядно), воздействие любовной магии наверняка прекратится, сам он успокоится и больше никогда даже не вспомнит ни глупые волнения, ни нежность и страсть, неоднократно подаренные ему Снейпом. Опасным воспоминаниям и мыслям в его новой жизни не будет места. Со Снейпом у них установятся ровные партнёрские отношения, и Гарри обязательно добьётся своей главной цели — отмены министерского закона против магглорождённых... 

Вот такие планы и мечты грели душу Гарри, идущего вслед за будущим мужем к комнатам престарелого хозяина крепости.

* * *

— Что-то сегодня ему стало хуже, Северус, — прошептала мадам Помфри, приоткрывая дверь в спальню старого Принца. — Вы уж постарайтесь недолго, ему вредно утомляться. И не расстраивайте его.

В полутёмной комнате явственно ощущался запах многочисленных зелий, было душно. От кровати с приспущенным пологом доносилось тяжёлое, судорожное дыхание, перемежаемое страшными хрипами. 

Гарри поёжился. Он, конечно, знал, что старик всё ещё болен — Снейп навещал прадеда несколько раз, и Гарри всегда интересовался (из вежливости) процессом лечения, — но не ожидал увидеть, что дела настолько плохи. Старый Принц, похоже, и вправду засобирался в последний путь.

Больной раскашлялся так, что задребезжало стекло небольшого витражного окна, а Гарри окончательно уверился, что триста семьдесят пятый юбилей Ангелиус Принц уже не отпразднует... ну и внуков не дождётся. Первое совершенно не радовало. А вот второе... Нет, всё же нет, Гарри вовсе не собирался становиться героем в этом смысле, даже если бы ему сказали, что таким способом можно старого Принца спасти. 

Глупые мысли, крутящиеся в голове, испарились, стоило Снейпу подойти к кровати прадеда. Старик скрывался где-то там, под горой из колышущихся от натужного дыхания пуховых одеял; виднелась лишь его рука в задравшемся до локтя изумрудно-зелёном одеянии. Гарри застыл на месте, глядя на эту руку и не зная, что сказать и что сделать. Многочисленные пигментные пятна покрывали сморщенную огрубевшую кожу, но она всё равно казалась слишком бледной, мало чем отличаясь по цвету от простой льняной простыни, покрывавшей матрац. Гарри вздрогнул, когда присевший на край кровати Снейп осторожно коснулся предплечья прадеда, погладил кажущуюся холодной кожу и обеими руками сжал морщинистую ладонь, словно стремясь поделиться с ним своим теплом.

С кровати закряхтели, ворох перин и одеял зашевелился, раскрываясь, словно бутон неведомого цветка. Сначала показалась всклокоченная седая борода, за ней — болезненно-бледное, желтоватое лицо. 

Гарри, глядя на напряжённую спину Снейпа, подумал, что тот наверняка переживает, что довел прадеда до такого состояния. Но это совершенно неправильно! Ведь Снейп в случившемся совсем не виноват... ну уж точно не больше самого старика! Гарри ужасно захотелось хоть что-то сказать в поддержку, и не важно, что, вероятнее всего, его мнение не имеет для Снейпа большого значения. А ещё Гарри грызла совесть. Он, невольная причина спора прадеда и правнука, чувствовал себя без вины виноватым. Хотя если быть абсолютно честным и справедливым — дедуля уж точно постарался больше всех!

Да старик сам напросился! И не только напросился, он буквально вынудил себя заклясть. Только ангел выдержал бы его нападки!

А сидящий на кровати мужчина в чёрном, сжимающий в ладонях руку своего прадеда, ангелом никогда не был. Его и в детстве наверняка ангелочком не называли. Как и самого Гарри, впрочем...

Неправильно, что Снейп так переживает, что позволяет другим видеть свою растерянность и боль.

Желание преодолеть звенящие от напряжения пять футов до кровати стало нестерпимым.

— Это ты здесь, Северус, родной мой? — прохрипел больной. — Да, ты... Так давно не проведывал старика. Я уж и запамятовал, как ты выглядишь, сынок. Дай-ка, милый мой, я на тебя погляжу.

Второй рукой Ангелиус ухватил правнука за плечо, принуждая наклониться к себе поближе.

— Хоть налюбуюсь на тебя, сыночек, перед смертью, — пророкотал он и надрывно вздохнул. 

Вглядывание в лицо низко склонившегося над ним Снейпа продолжалось несколько мучительно долгих минут.

— Подводишь ты меня, Северус, — захрипел старик обиженно, — не хочешь порадовать, волю мою единственную исполнить. Всё выжидаешь что-то. Позволяешь глупой невинности да неопытной юности верховодить. Гордость свою кормишь. На род наплевал...

Гарри заметил, как старик сжал руку Снейпа, притягивая правнука к себе близко, не позволяя отклониться и избежать испытующего взгляда.

— Поклянись, что выполнишь! — прогрохотал Ангелиус. — Никаких отказов от тебя не приму. Поклянись. Клятву дай, что роду нашему угаснуть не позволишь! Ну же! На смертном одре прошу тебя и молю, жестокосердный мальчишка!.. Или ты, что ж, смерти моей хочешь? 

Гарри стало совершенно не по себе от этих слов, а уж от ответа Снейпа, произнесённого тихим шёпотом, и подавно. 

— Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, но клясться вам не буду. Не могу. Поймите же меня, наконец. 

С глухим стоном Ангелиус откинулся на подушки, кровать напряжённо заскрипела.

— Мальчик мой, ты ж мне совершенно выбора не оставляешь... — прошептал старый Принц. И Гарри даже не услышал — он увидел эти слова, слетевшие с посеревших губ. 

А Снейп всё так же безмолвно и недвижимо сидел на кровати, сжимая в ладонях руку прадеда, не отрывая от неё взгляда.

Молчание длилось недолго. Старик на кровати пошевелился и чуть приподнялся, требовательно уставившись на Гарри чёрными глазами. 

— Подойди ко мне, мальчик. Стань-ка с той стороны. Благословлять вас буду. 

И когда Гарри выполнил его просьбу (без всякого желания, но не отказывать же умирающему в такой малости), Ангелиус сжал и его руку, и руку Снейпа и заговорил: 

— Кто был раздельно — станет вместе: одна магия, одна плоть, одна кровь. Не ради томления соков страстных, но токмо ради любви взаимной и потомства славного. Да будет связь ваша крепка, сладка и плодоносна. 

Гарри поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом со Снейпом. И пусть ни одного мускула не дрогнуло на его лице, Гарри не позволил себе обмануться демонстративной невозмутимостью. Когда всё безразлично, не сжимают кулаки так, что белеют костяшки пальцев, не смотрят так, будто видеть никого и ничего не хотят... А может и хотят, но кого-то другого. Тёплого и рыжего... к примеру. 

Так Гарри показалось. Не то что бы он имел право утверждать, но догадаться было совсем несложно. 

А о том, что Снейп под этой своей невозмутимостью может прятать желание наградить его ребёнком и поскорее — дедушку долгожданной радостью со смертного одра поднять — Гарри предпочёл даже не думать.

— Ступайте, дети мои, с миром.

И они отступили, оставив старика в огромной постели, в душной тёмной комнате, в отчаянии и одиночестве. Выходя оттуда, Гарри чувствовал себя последним подонком. Словно его несогласие лишало старого Принца всякой надежды на жизнь и счастье.

* * *

— У нас есть три часа на отдых и подготовку. Если вам нужна помощь...

— Помощь не нужна, — тут же ответил Гарри и отвёл взгляд, уставился на бронзовое кольцо на двери, ведущей в его комнаты. Смотреть на Снейпа, бледного, напряжённого, цедящего слова по буквам и не имеющего сил даже взглянуть в его сторону, было невыносимо тяжело.

— Я справлюсь, сэр, — заверил Гарри дверную ручку. 

— Через три часа я приду за вами. Будьте готовы, Гарри. И вызовите эльфа — вам следует перекусить перед церемонией. До торжественного обеда ещё слишком много времени.

— Да, сэр, — повторил Гарри. 

Проклятье! До посещения старого Ангелиуса Гарри казалось, что их отношения, кроме его самого и Снейпа, не касаются больше никого. И тут проблема рода Принцев и навязчивые, словно застарелая болезнь, желания старика отравили для Гарри даже призрачную радость от их со Снейпом договора. На душе стало ужасно тоскливо, а обман, уменьшившийся в глазах Гарри до вполне приемлемого уровня, вновь повис над ними дамокловым мечом. 

Снейп ушёл. Гарри вздохнул с облегчением: тяжело было ощущать его нервозность, понимать, что будь Чарли с ним сегодня в том тёмном почти склепе, то старик сразу получил бы полную гарантию скорого продолжения рода... 

Проклятье! Но ведь не Гарри это всё придумал! Он вовсе не просил себя вытаскивать из министерской ловушки таким способом. И это ведь не навсегда — максимум, ещё два года, и они разведутся, Снейп сможет вернуться к Чарли, они заведут целую кучу детей, шесть мальчиков и одну девочку... А Гарри останется совсем один. То есть станет абсолютно свободен. 

Нарисованная картина всеобщего благополучия почему-то совершенно не радовала.

Гарри решительно стянул с себя чёрную мантию, швырнул её на покрытую меховым одеялом кровать и зашагал в ванную. 

Хватит об этом думать, пора наконец успокоиться. Ну не обязан он всех спасать! И сумасшедших стариков тоже!


	31. Ну и как тебе это — нравится?

Ещё ни разу в жизни, смотря в зеркало, Гарри не доводилось испытывать таких странных ощущений. Серьёзно, без преувеличений: из стеклянной глубины, хмуря брови и щурясь, на него недоуменно глядел почти незнакомый человек, и даже не совсем человек, а нечто среднее между напомаженным идиотом и павлином-альбиносом, явно жаждущим сразить всех наповал своим шикарным, прямо-таки кричащим видом. 

Причёска, одежда, даже обувь — Гарри не узнавал себя в отражении. А зеркало, как назло, всё ахало, охало, вздыхало и болтало, болтало, болтало... 

Гладкое бельё приятно холодило кожу, мантия из тончайшего ослепительно-белого шёлка практически не чувствовалась на теле. Казалось, от малейшего дуновения ветра она взлетит: тяжести ей придавала только покрывающая каждый дюйм ткани витиеватая вышивка золотом и серебром, да бриллианты, жемчуга и опалы. 

О, да, Гарри знал, как называются эти сверкающие, словно светлячки на закате, камешки. Это знание стоило ему немало нервов и понимания, что, возможно, всех денег его родителей не хватит, чтобы рассчитаться потом со Снейпом за гору совершенно лишних и ужасно дорогих покупок, произведённых под чутким и более чем навязчивым руководством миссис Малфой.

В «Ежедневном Пророке» писали о свадебной мантии Гарри, как об истинной драгоценности и непревзойдённой гордости золотошвейного искусства тридцати трёх молодых ведьм, днями и ночами корпевшими над нею под неусыпным надзором мадам Малкин. Миссис Малфой обсуждала всевозможные подробности вышивальных работ с портнихой два дня подряд, категоричным тоном настояв на присутствии Гарри. И ему пришлось выдержать и примерки, и многочасовые пытки из вопросов: «Этот вариант вам нравится? Вы уверены? Вы находите его более элегантным, чем предыдущий, с вишенками, бантиками и рябиной?.. Как вы не знаете?! Или вы хотите сказать, что вас это _не_ интересует?!»

В обувной мастерской всё повторилось: безумные траты, многочасовые переговоры и примерки, требование особого отношения и подобострастие хозяев... Заказ с использованием кожи какого-то страшно редкого морского чудища вызвал у сапожника-гоблина приступ непрестанной болтовни, пересыпаемой радостными шутками-прибаутками, непрекращающимся счастливым смехом и довольным хлопаньем в ладоши. Пошитые ботинки оказались чрезвычайно удобными, но нравились бы Гарри много больше, если бы не были белыми, не стоили, как сотня пар обычной обуви и были бы заказаны им самим... Хотя, конечно, _такое_ он по своей воле никогда бы не заказал.

Ему не слишком хотелось задумываться о том, что заботами Первой Леди он, Гарри Поттер, а вовсе не Северус Снейп, за последнюю неделю выкинул на ветер тысячи галлеонов. Сдержать женщину, получившую от Снейпа карт-бланш, Гарри не мог, так же как и объяснить, что ему не по карману и не по душе безделушки, вроде бриллиантовой серёжки, украшавшей сейчас его левое ухо, или новых очков в тонкой золотой оправе, на приобретении которых миссис Малфой настояла, победив его за рекордные две минуты монолога возмущённо-обиженным и высокомерно-недовольным тоном. 

Гарри сдался и терпел всё. Ведь помимо одежды для него, миссис Малфой занялась украшениями и столом для будущего празднества. И тогда мешки с галлеонами из Гринготтса Гарри пришлось забирать ежедневно. Сколько денег ему придётся при разводе возвращать Снейпу — страшно было даже представить. Стоимость новенькой метлы (единственной действительно порадовавшей его покупки) на фоне чудовищных трат на цветы, шампанское и устрицы казалась абсолютно незаметной...

Гарри отвлёкся от размышлений о том, что сказал бы отец, знай он, куда выброшены деньги Поттеров. Думать о родителях в последнее время вообще не хотелось. Каждый день приближал Гарри к браку с человеком, чья вина в их смерти была не последней, хотя и не первой. Фиктивная связь или нет, в любом случае Гарри предполагал, что родители не смирились бы с подобным поворотом его судьбы. Сириус наверняка был бы в бешенстве. И Люпин. И Дамблдор... наверное.

Успокаивало Гарри только одно — «павлин» в зеркале совершенно не походил на него настоящего. А раз так, пусть разукрашенная и разодетая кукла сыграет доставшуюся ей роль «невесты» Снейпа, а потом исчезнет без следа. Гарри сможет это пережить, перетерпеть — ведь у него есть цель, стоящая больше собственного благополучия. Лучше думать о ней, так будет правильно.

И совершенно не думать о том, что отражение в зеркале выглядит чрезмерно разнаряженным даже для куклы. 

Гарри провёл рукой по волосам, с силой потянул завитую прядь, пытаясь хоть немного её распрямить, но, отпущенная на свободу, та тотчас вернулась на место. Проклятый эльф постарался на славу, даже волшебная палочка не помогла. Гарри уже с четверть часа пытался разрушить воплощённую домовым эльфом Малфоев фантазию его хозяйки, но безуспешно. Настырное внимание, плаксивые уговоры, эльфийская магия — и голову Гарри «украсило» нечто завитое, уложенное волосок к волоску, сверкающее разноцветными блестками... Проклятье! Снова ничего не получилось, а чёртов эльф сбежал — Гарри так и удалось уговорить его вернуть всё так, как было до его «помощи».

Всё, что Гарри оставалось — это смириться с темноволосым вариантом Гилдероя Локхарта, который он видел в зеркале, и который, очевидно, был им самим, только в это категорически не хотелось верить! 

Очков на нём не было — может, поэтому собственное лицо казалось ему чужим и незнакомым? 

Операция по улучшению зрения была запланирована, но пока отложена — Гарри предпринял титанические усилия, сражаясь за право носить очки. Может это было и идиотское право (ну что хорошего в плохом зрении?), но подчиняться этой женщине, за какие-то пару недель вылепившей из него безмозглого кретина с завитыми волосами, он не желал. И точка.

Хорошо, что Снейп тогда пришёл ему на помощь. Успокоенная специальными терминами, щедро рассыпанными в речи Мастера Зелий, леди Малфой приняла к сведению информацию о том, что «каждый десятый, решившийся на операцию по восстановлению зрения, терял его навсегда из-за некачественного желтка драконьего яйца. А раз в Британии пока невозможно найти драконьих яиц, которые можно было бы без опасений пустить на зелья, то Гарри подождёт. А пока примет зелье временного восстановления зрения — прямо перед церемонией и на шесть часов его хватит». 

Твёрдое обещание непременного отсутствия очков на Гарри на время торжеств удовлетворило взыскательный вкус леди, создавшей «из посредственности произведение искусства, на которое хочется любоваться... если бы не эти уродливые маггловские приспособления». И, похоже, вмешательство Снейпа спасло ей жизнь — к тому времени Гарри был готов абсолютно на всё, даже на преступление, лишь бы миссис Малфой заткнулась хоть на мгновение...

В дверь настойчиво постучали, отрывая Гарри от тягостных размышлений, неприятных воспоминаний и разглядывания в зеркале скучающего зеленоглазого брюнета в бриллиантах и жемчугах. 

Молчание в упор уставившегося на него Снейпа несколько настораживало. Впрочем, не только ему было на что посмотреть.

— Превосходно... Гарри, — произнёс тот наконец и развернулся на каблуках так, что полы мантии взвились. — Идёмте со мной.

А вот наличие точно такой же свадебной мантии на человеке, которого все видели только и исключительно в чёрном, доставило Гарри большое удовольствие. Не ему одному придётся сегодня выглядеть белой вороной. М-мм... очень нарядной белой вороной, сверкающей драгоценностями, как рождественская ёлка мишурой. На это зрелище уж точно стоило полюбоваться.

Долгий спуск по многочисленным лестницам вниз заставил Гарри напрячься.

— Разве мы не в зал для приёмов идём? — спросил он негромко, в очередной раз сдерживая желание коснуться волос идущего впереди Снейпа.

_Это даже красиво — чёрное на белом. У него волосы длиннее, чем я думал. Если бы их завили, то он выглядел бы таким же шутом, как и я. А так... он совсем неплохо смотрится... когда не злится..._

— Нет, — откликнулся Снейп невозмутимо. — Разве вы не в курсе, куда мы направляемся? Вы ведь участвовали в подготовке празднества. Или нет?

Укорять его, что он мало работал над организацией проклятой свадьбы! Гарри не мог этого стерпеть:

— Я не интересовался, какой конкретно зал будут украшать, сэр. Мне хватило и выбора этих украшений!

_Более чем хватило! Да эти походы по магазинам в тысячу раз страшнее Crucio. Ты-то этой пытки избежал, отгородился Визенгамотом, как щитом!_

— Кроме того, — уточнил Гарри зло, — леди Малфой уверила меня, что сама отдаст команды эльфам. Моя помощь ей не требовалась... Сэр.

— Вот как... — протянул Снейп негромко и больше ничего не сказал до самого конца кажущейся бесконечной лестницы. 

В гроте их ждала готовая к отплытию лодка. 

— Разве мы уезжаем, сэр?

— Недалеко.

Снейпу удалось Гарри заинтриговать. Проклятый Лес на берегу и море вокруг, кроме крепости других мест для организации праздника просто нет. Куда можно плыть, если церемония, согласно традициям, должна пройти на родовых землях Принцев? 

Ответ выплыл из клубящегося над водой тумана, день и ночь скрывавшего крепость от взглядов вероятных врагов — прямо по курсу на небольших волнах покачивался и поскрипывал огромный деревянный корабль с резной русалкой на носу. Паруса были свёрнуты, огромные мачты и реи украшали канаты... и гирлянды белоснежных роз — тех самых, что Гарри помогал выбирать три мучительно долгих часа у цветочницы.

— Это неотъемлемая собственность Принцев. Живой корабль, способный самостоятельно ходить по морям. И он свободен от скрывающих чар. Так что это — единственный вариант встретить гостей, как подобает. Все женщины рода Принцев уже три столетия как приносят брачные обеты на этом корабле, — рассказывал Снейп, пока они поднимались по спущенной кем-то не слишком удобной верёвочной лестнице.

Очутившись наверху, Гарри позабыл и о «женщинах рода Принцев», и обо всём остальном. Палуба корабля мерно покачивалась, высоко в мачтах залихватски свистел ветер, отовсюду раздавались загадочные скрипы, волны били о борт, рождая необыкновенную мелодию. Хотелось и смотреть вокруг, впитывая каждую подробность, и, закрыв глаза, представлять всё это великолепие без неуместных, совершенно лишних здесь «украшений» из роз. Гарри влюбился в парусник с первого взгляда. И волшебный корабль, похоже, ответил ему взаимностью. 

В качестве приветствия гостям с носа судна раздался первый хлопок резко развернувшегося паруса. И чем дальше они со Снейпом продвигались по надраенной до блеска палубе из старинного тиса, тем больше белоснежных парусов с оглушительными хлопками расправлялись сами собой, пока наконец не развернулся последний, самый большой парус гриффиндорски-алого цвета. 

Гарри остановился, не в силах отвести глаз от невероятного зрелища — судно сдвинулось с места и уверенно и быстро шло мимо одинокого маяка. Свежий солёный ветер запутался в волосах Гарри, и одна прядь всё-таки выбилась из причёски, стремясь вдогонку за любителем хлопать огромными парусами. Печальные мысли, опасения, недоумения и сожаления, весь этот сомнительной ценности багаж, что Гарри уже столько времени тащил за собой, казалось, в одно мгновение был унесён в синие дали...

Руку Гарри сжали тёплые пальцы, Снейп позвал его за собой, и пришлось уйти с палубы внутрь корабля. 

— Ваша каюта, Гарри. Моя напротив. 

Гарри с интересом огляделся. Как он и предполагал, внутри помещения оказались куда больше, чем выглядели снаружи. Объём просторных кают наверняка поддерживало то же волшебство, что использовалось в комфортабельных многокомнатных палатках.

— Сейчас мы плывём к Кастл-Рок-Черч, чтобы встретить гостей. Ваше присутствие на палубе пока не требуется. Побудьте здесь. Я приду за вами.

С этими словами Снейп ушёл, оставив Гарри одного.

* * *

Своим возвращением, которое последовало не так уж и скоро, Снейп выдернул Гарри из слепой к окружающим красотам задумчивости. Гарри стоял у окна, наблюдал за рыбачащими чайками и чувствовал, как с каждой уплывающей минутой на его шее сжимается ошейник — словно кольцо, что когда-то без его желания, по согласию, вырванному обманом, оказалось на правой руке.

Сомнения только, казалось, утихшие, вновь подняли свои головы, нашёптывая ему дельные мысли и глупости, отравляя душу страхами и ядами. 

«Не верь. Он обманет, как и тогда. Он слизеринец. Он не может жить без интриг. Он режиссёр этого спектакля. Всё он... Как ты можешь ему доверять? — без конца крутилось в голове. — Ведь ты ещё можешь отступить. Есть и другие пути! Ну почему же ты сидишь? Почему не сбегаешь? Ты же упускаешь последний шанс сделать хоть что-нибудь!»

Куда как проще идти вперёд, если отступать некуда. И куда тяжелее принять решение, когда судьба дразнит иллюзией свободы, когда каждый рывок поводка сопровождается лаской хозяйской руки по взъерошенной холке, когда сам выбираешь, оставаться на месте или уйти, вот и дверца открыта, но её вид вовсе не радует — скорее, терзает, рвёт сердце и мучит. 

Последние минуты свободы утекали сквозь пальцы, а Гарри всё медлил, никуда не сбегал, словно ждал, когда захлопнется разукрашенная, роскошная клетка, а повернувшим ключ в замысловатом замке окажется... 

— Нам пора, Гарри, — негромко позвал его Снейп.

Гарри знал, что спрашивать бессмысленно, что любой вопрос докажет его слабость, что нельзя показывать свой страх. Но всё-таки спросил — как-то устало и неожиданно требовательно:

— Сэр, я могу вам доверять?

И в ответ услышал короткое и решительное: «Да».

Снейп подошёл к Гарри, взял за руку, сказал просто:

— А теперь идёмте. Наш выход.

Палуба необыкновенно расширилась, приняв огромную толпу нарядных гостей. Гарри и не думал, что приглашённых будет столько. Под растущий шум и тут и там раздающиеся приветственные возгласы и крики они со Снейпом пробрались по узкому проходу до лестницы на капитанский мостик. Наверху их поджидали заметно нервничающий Невилл, свидетель со стороны Гарри, и оба Малфоя: Драко, что очень удивило Гарри, когда он об этом узнал, вызвался быть свидетелем Снейпа, а Люциус настоял на том, чтобы лично вести церемонию. 

— Приступим, дамы и господа, — благосклонно кивнув немного притихшим гостям праздника, произнёс старший Малфой. 

Его наряд сегодня, на удивление, не был самым роскошным. Новобрачные его явно перещеголяли — похоже, леди Малфой слегка перестаралась с предсвадебными хлопотами.

Младший Малфой, бросивший на Гарри недовольный взгляд, подал отцу сверкающий золотом старинный фолиант.

— Глаза в глаза, рука в руке, сердце к сердцу, — прозвучала первая команда, и повернувшийся к Гарри Снейп взял его за обе руки: так, будто они собирались вновь танцевать ритуальный танец. 

Движение волшебной палочки, неизвестное заклинание на латыни, и Гарри замер, не в силах пошевелиться. Магия, струящаяся по венам, подчинила его тело и волю, а внимательно смотрящий на него Снейп, казалось, приблизился ещё больше, заслонив собой окружающий мир. 

Но не настолько, чтобы Гарри не смог уловить нарастающий шум, крики и восклицания, внезапно наступившую тишину, а затем удивлённый баритон сменил рокочущий голос человека, который никак не мог здесь оказаться.

С огромным трудом, но Гарри всё же удалось немного повернуть голову. 

В центре небольшой площадки, где только что с удобством располагался Люциус Малфой, стоял, тяжело опираясь на посох, Ангелиус Принц. Болезненно-бледный, но вполне бодрый и, похоже, решительно раздумавший умирать старик совершенно не походил на волшебника в своём старинном сверкающем золотом сюртуке и белых панталонах, в нахлобученной на голове шляпе, украшенной белыми перьями, и со шпагой на перевязи. 

— На корабле право венчать имеет только капитан, — изрёк Принц непререкаемым тоном и легко стукнул о палубу посохом. 

Фолиант вырвался из рук бесцельно стоящего в стороне Малфоя и, сверкнув драгоценным окладом, так что множество крошечных солнечных зайчиков всех цветов радуги разлетелось по палубе, послушно подлетел к старику.

Гарри не верил своим глазам: явление смертельно-больного народу было настоящим чудом. Только вот добрым ли? Гарри в этом сильно сомневался. И Снейп, очевидно, тоже. Ладони Гарри до запястий пронзила тянущая боль: пальцы Снейпа, вдруг ринувшегося сражаться с заклятием, задрожали, когда он попытался расцепить их руки. 

— Займите место этого мальчика, Люциус, — приказал старик, тыкая посохом в Невилла. — А ты иди-ка вниз... И не перечь старшим, малец! Иди, иди, ничего страшного с твоим приятелем не случится.

Ещё раз оглядев всех собравшихся, Ангелиус произнёс с видимым удовольствием: 

— Ну-с, начнём.

Невидимые нити, связавшие их со Снейпом, натягивались так болезненно, что Гарри прикусил губу, лишь бы не застонать в голос.

— Стой, где стоишь, родненький мой внучек, — пробасил Ангелиус, направляя посох в сторону пытающегося освободиться Снейпа.

Старик наградил их заклятием второй раз: стало не пошевелиться, более того, казалось, несуществующие руки заставили Гарри повернуть голову и уставиться в глаза так же повернувшегося к нему Снейпа. 

Предчувствие беды охватило Гарри. 

— Мордред-хранитель, благодарение тебе, величайший, что дал мне дожить до сего наисчастливейшего дня и самолично связать узами священного брака дорогих моих мальчиков... — раздался глухой удар посоха о деревянный пол, и Ангелиус заорал на весь корабль: — Тишина!

Через мгновение, казалось, замолчали даже вездесущие чайки.

— Мордред-прародитель, помоги! — воззвал старый Принц, и тут же родную речь сменил рокот латыни, читаемой напевно, гладко, уверенно.

Руки Гарри чуть подрагивали в ладонях Снейпа, а сознание медленно отступало под песнью заклятий. Гарри вдруг подумалось, что за семь поколений правнучек, которых старик выдавал замуж, тот должен был изучить ритуал досконально. И это стало его последней связной мыслью. Белый свет вспыхнувших колец потёк по венам, изгнал разум, отворил сердце и душу древней магии...

* * *

— Северус, теперь ты можешь поцеловать Гарри. Поздравляю вас, мои родные... — донеслось откуда-то издалека и почему-то сверху.

Из белого тумана выплыл деревянный пол: старые доски, пригнанные так, что между ними и лезвие ножа не протиснуть, изысканные завитки выбеленного дерева, надраенные до блеска. Колени у Гарри болели — будто он рухнул на этот пол, как подкошенный, сражённый неизвестным врагом.

Чьи-то руки бережно подняли его, обняли, нежный поцелуй согрел губы. Единый вопль собравшейся внизу толпы заставил отдыхающих на реях чаек взвиться в воздух.

Безымянный палец на левой руке непривычно сдавливало новое кольцо. Сознание вернулось полностью, и Гарри осознал, чьи руки удерживают его в объятиях. Неторопливый танец сомкнутых губ он прервал первым, чуть отстранившись, и тотчас был отпущен на свободу.

Свидетели торжества принялись поздравлять их: кивнувший ему старший Малфой, ожегший презрительным взглядом младший, сжавший в медвежьих объятиях дед... Снейп, недвижимо стоящий рядом, не отводил взгляда от своего старика. Лицо правнука застыло напряжённой, разгневанной маской. Гарри мог бы поклясться, что находись они сейчас на уроке зельеварения и будь Принц учеником Снейпа, то в этот момент оглушительный ор взбешённого зельевара достиг бы наивысшей точки. И, похоже, дело бы не ограничилось даже полусотней снятых баллов.

— Я провожу вас домой, сэр, — процедил Снейп, делая шаг назад, стоило старику прикоснуться к нему, пытаясь притянуть в объятия. — Боюсь, проявленная забота о нас негативно отразится на состоянии вашего здоровья. Прошу вас, — не выслушав недовольных возражений, он подтолкнул Ангелиуса к лестнице. — Позвольте вас проводить. Мы всё обсудим, сэр. В дороге.

Вскоре на капитанском мостике остался лишь один Гарри. 

Проклятье! Всё перепуталось в голове. Латынь, латынь, латынь... Глаза Снейпа — чёрные, блестящие, затягивающие в свою таинственную глубину... Какой-то вопрос и данное согласие... Кольцо, магическим вихрем сорвавшееся с его правой руки, чтобы вмиг переползти на левую руку Снейпа, в то время как левая рука Гарри приобрела новое украшение — непривычно холодное, немного шершавое, совершенно отличающееся от утраченного гладкого тепла... Ещё раз произнесённое «да»... Гарри вспомнилось, как второе согласие лишило его опоры, как он грохнулся перед Снейпом на колени и видел теперь только изысканное шитьё белой свадебной мантии партнёра, россыпь сияющих на солнце бриллиантов. Пряный, с лимонной нотой запах стал ярче, сильнее, закружил голову...

— Гарри, поздравляю! Поздравляю, приятель!

Его окружили друзья. Гермиона обняла его и расцеловала в обе щёки.

— Он попросил позаботиться о тебе, не дать скучать, — поделилась она с Гарри. — Сказал, что только отвезёт дедушку домой и вернётся. Приказал мне не отпускать тебя ни на шаг, как верный дракон, охранять твою честь, — с улыбкой Гермиона взяла Гарри под руку. — Пойдём, чем скорее ты примешь поздравления, тем будет проще. Леди Малфой уже распорядилась подавать вино и закуски.

Бескрайнее море за бортом, кажущееся бесконечным; людское море на борту... Гарри желал увидеть лишь одно лицо, расспросить, что случилось? Но празднующая толпа захватила его разговорами, поздравлениями, интервью, смехом и шутками, весельем и танцами. И хотя позже он видел Снейпа среди гостей, поговорить им так и не удалось. Гарри даже не заметил, как пролетело время, опомнился лишь, когда лучи заходящего солнца окрасили паруса в нежно-розовые тона.

Торжественный обед в магически расширенной до размеров Большого Зала Хогвартса столовой давно закончился. Гости отдыхали на верхней палубе и так и норовили втянуть в свои развлечения Гарри — причём танцевать его приглашали волшебники обоих полов. Так что к вечеру он мечтал уже только об одном: спрятаться от всех незнакомцев и незнакомок, страстно желающих общаться с ним и никак не собирающихся успокаиваться.

Пытаясь отдышаться после быстрого танца, он пробрался на нос судна и притаился в тёмном углу, за привязанной толстыми канатами парой огромных бочек. Звуки музыки доносились словно издалека, корабль поскрипывал, едва заметно покачиваясь на волнах, и Гарри наконец смог вздохнуть полной грудью. Ещё немного, и этот праздник закончится — по обычаю гости должны попрощаться с молодожёнами на заходе солнца. А оно уже на четверть погрузилось в воду и дразнило Гарри сияющей дорожкой из слившихся воедино золотых и алых вспышек, обещая скорое освобождение и долгожданный отдых.

Идея скрыться от шумной толпы на носу судна пришла в голову не ему одному. Невдалеке, прислонившись к перилам, что-то негромко обсуждала темпераментная парочка: темноволосая очень высокая девушка в светлом всё порывалась уйти, плотный светловолосый парень, похоже, уговаривал её остаться. За выяснением отношений они даже не заметили появления Гарри, и он старался лишний раз не глазеть на них... И тотчас деликатно отвернулся, увидев, что бокалы отставлены в сторону, а ладони парня жадно скользят по девичьей спине, сминая порозовевший в лучах заката шёлк, а сама девушка беззастенчиво склоняется для поцелуя. 

— Ну поздравляю, Потти, — прошептал знакомый голос. 

Среагировать Гарри не успел — верёвки, наколдованные Драко Малфоем, спеленали его с головы до ног, а рот заткнула влажная прохладная ладонь. Напавший толкнул Гарри поглубже в тень и шагнул следом, так что оба они, прижавшись друг к другу, спрятались в крошечном закутке. Ни закричать, ни освободиться Гарри не мог. 

— Ну и как тебе это — нравится? — спросил Малфой, заставив Гарри повернуть голову к обнимающейся на носу корабля парочке. 

Один из бокалов, стоящий на перилах, внезапно полетел за борт, второй покатился по палубе. Но поцелуй — долгий и страстный — всё не прекращался. Тихий стон достиг ушей Гарри и пробрался внутрь, без спроса поджигая кровь и заставляя сердце биться чаще.

— Отпусти, — прохрипел Гарри, пытаясь освободиться из захвата.

— Тише! — скомандовал Малфой. — Побереги силы, Поттер! Ночь впереди долгая — успеешь наораться, а пока наслаждайся зрелищем! Или хочешь прямо сейчас всех оповестить, что стал свидетелем его неверности?

_Его?.. Кого его? О чём это шепчет больной на всю голову хорёк?_

— Не смей отворачиваться! Смотри туда, придурок. Я хочу, чтобы ты это видел! Хочу, чтобы ты насладился своим идиотским выбором сполна!

Гарри едва слышно застонал, пытаясь вырваться из пут. Малфой воспользовался простым, почти детским заклинанием, чары развеются с минуты на минуту. Тогда уж он ему покажет! 

Серые глаза уставились, казалось, ему прямо в душу. Светлые ресницы дрогнули. Бровь недоверчиво поползла вверх.

— Тебе не интересно? Или... ты что же, Поттер, любишь этих Уизли настолько, что готов делить с одним из них своего мужа? А может, — Малфой сжал мантию Гарри в кулаке, притягивая его к себе и вглядываясь в расширившиеся от удивления зелёные глаза, — этот драконолог — ваш общий любовник? Да, Поттер?

_Что? Что?.. Что?!_

Магические верёвки пали, но Гарри этого даже не заметил. Без единой мысли в голове он вглядывался в обнимающуюся парочку, смотрел, как в чёрные блестящие пряди зарывается чужая рука. Сердце Гарри стремительно росло, разрывая грудь и перекрывая доступ воздуху...

— Чарли, остановись! — узкая ладонь легла на грудь настойчивого ухажёра, отталкивая его, знакомый голос ударил хлыстом по натянутым до предела нервам. Гарри зашипел, выдыхая сквозь сжатые зубы.

Словно волшебством, прямо на его глазах, всего за одно ужасное мгновение девушка в розовом превратилась в длинноволосого мужчину в неестественно, непривычно белом.

Сердце Гарри раздулось до предела от наполнившего его кроваво-алого, под цвет закатного неба, бешенства.

— Поттер, какой же ты всё-таки придурок, — прошептал отравленный злобой голос. — Дать вечные клятвы, навсегда войти в семью... 

— Навечно? — повторил Гарри бездумно, не в силах отвести взгляд от того места, которое только что покинули два ненавистных ему человека.

— Навечно?.. Поттер, идиот, ты что же, даже не знаешь, в чём клялся?

Пауза зазвенела, как медный кувшин, наполняемый приливающей к голове кровью. Малфой схватил Гарри за подбородок, заставляя повернуть негнущуюся шею и взглянуть на себя: ухмылка на бледном лице была полна торжества и злости.

— Поттер, позволь поздравить тебя — твои будущие дети будут носить родовое имя Принцев. И очевидно, их появление произойдёт очень скоро — с твоей-то страстью... Даже ты, невозможный придурок, не мог не понять, что старый Принц не просто так приплыл сюда венчать вас. 

— О чём ты говоришь, чёрт тебя дери?!

Малфой рассматривал Гарри долго, наслаждаясь его растерянностью и яростью. Прежде чем выведенный из себя Гарри набросился на него, блондин заговорил, растягивая гласные и издевательски фыркая от смеха:

— Я говорю о гриффиндорском строптивом мальчике, которому совсем недолго осталось быть мальчиком и уж точно никогда больше не быть строптивым. Ведь глупый гриффиндорец всем сердцем, душой и магической мощью поклялся до самой своей смерти любить мужа. Тот же таких клятв не давал и сможет встречаться с кем захочет, вытирая о гриффиндорского придурка ноги... Ты, Потти, сказочку-то детскую о строптивых невестах знаешь? Нет?.. Забавно! Так возьми и почитай на досуге! 

Малфой ушёл. Послышался первый хлопок аппарации, второй, третий — гости, словно крысы, спешили покинуть корабль, стоящий на рейде в тёмных водах. Острые пики лучей тонущего на горизонте солнца окрасили мир в воинственные цвета.


	32. Может, всё не так, как кажется на первый взгляд?

Багрянец неба, порфир облаков, парча бликов на воде — солнце умирало красиво и невыносимо медленно, явно наслаждаясь каждой каплей почерневшей, наполовину поглотившей его воды и никуда не торопясь. Протянувшаяся от горизонта до покачивающегося на волнах парусника золотисто-алая дорожка настойчиво предлагала бросить всё и прогуляться на закат. Не самое плохое предложение. По мнению Гарри, над ним стоило поразмыслить, только потом, позже, когда тугой узел, скрутивший внутренности, чуть ослабнет. Это ведь когда-нибудь произойдёт?

Гарри опустил тяжёлые ресницы: солнце, море, небо тотчас исчезли в болоте поплывших перед глазами буро-зелёных пятен. Но зарыв голову в песок, от мира не отгородишься — он найдёт способ напомнить о себе. Да вот хотя бы звуками музыки и невнятным людским говором, что не в силах заглушить ни скрипы мачт, ни крики чаек, ни хлопки парусов. 

Сейчас Гарри хотел только одного: ни о чём не думать, ничего не чувствовать. Не получалось. Сдержаться, не сорваться, не пойти и не разнести всё в клочки и щепки стоило Гарри бешеной борьбы с самим собой. Он приказал себе никуда не ходить — ни шагу, пока гости не убрались с корабля! — и, будто якорь выбросил, вцепился обеими негнущимися руками, буквально впился в перила побелевшими от напряжения пальцами. Он врос, словно мачта, в палубу и переждал рвущий голову с плеч шквал эмоций, справился с ними, победил себя.

Для разговора с... с мужем лишние свидетели ни к чему. Гарри не собирался унижаться перед всеми, публично выясняя отношения. Это было только их дело, личное. Ну и... О третьем он запретил себе думать, пытаясь обуздать дикую, распирающую душу злость. Гарри ещё раз пообещал себе, что с последним лучом солнца, уходящего за горизонт, он сойдёт вот с этого самого места, где блестят осколки втоптанного в палубу хрусталя, найдёт Снейпа и, нет, не сорвётся, не станет орать, — Гарри с ним всего лишь поговорит.

«Постаравшись его не убить», — невесёлая улыбка скривила искусанные губы. 

Видение слившейся в объятиях пары вновь всплыло перед внутренним взором, и Гарри заскрежетал зубами. Должен он злиться или не должен, имеет он на это право или нет, Гарри не волновало. Он всего лишь надеялся — не ради себя, ради Снейпа, — что к моменту их разговора успокоится настолько, что желание прибить его пройдёт само собой. А вот Чарли желательно вообще не попадаться ему на глаза в ближайшее время, а лучше — никогда.

Гарри совершенно, абсолютно этого не хотел, но всё равно раз за разом видел большие ладони, сминающие белую ткань свадебной мантии, зарывающиеся в чёрные волосы, притягивающие к себе для долгого и глубокого поцелуя. Гарри на своём опыте знал, что чувствует человек, который целуется с его... со Снейпом, иначе наверняка не испытывал бы такого всепоглощающего бешенства. На лбу выступила испарина. Словно наяву он услышал низкий протяжный вздох.

И даже не сразу понял, что это вовсе не воспоминание, а запыхавшаяся Гермиона.

— Гарри! Слава Богу, я тебя нашла! Пошли скорее! 

Гарри даже не повернул головы. Куда бы его сейчас не звали, уйти отсюда, где он не видит и не слышит их обоих, а всё равно едва сдерживает злость, стало бы огромной ошибкой, если не преступлением.

— Пойдём скорей, тебя уже все обыскались! Пора провожать гостей... Ну что же ты стоишь, Гарри? Пойдём! — Гермиона схватила его за руку и изо всех сил дёрнула, пытаясь оттянуть от парапета, — Гарри, да что это с тобой?!

Неожиданно он получил чувствительный удар в бок. 

— Гарри Поттер! Немедленно прекращай корчить из себя статую!

Тишина.

— Гарри, что-то случилось?

Гермиона обняла его за талию, прислонилась головой к плечу, погладила по руке.

— Я могу тебе помочь? Не молчи, поговори со мной, Гарри.

Гарри и сам знал, что ведёт себя по-идиотски. Но внутри булькало бешенство, и ему казалось, что любой поступок, слово, даже мысль могут прорвать истончившуюся плотину терпения, что стоит только открыть рот, и из него нескончаемым потоком польётся поднявшаяся до края ядовитая чернота. 

Справиться с иррациональным, глупым страхом Гарри помогла Гермиона. Одно её присутствие, проявленное неподдельное волнение и дружеская забота, и Гарри опомнился: ведь рядом с ним — самый настоящий, искренне любящий его друг, и никакие происки старика, никакие выкрутасы Снейпа не повлияют на их отношения. Гермионе он может доверять. И кто, как ни она, расскажет, что знает, даст дельный совет? Надо с ней поговорить... Ну же, ещё немного усилий, Гарри! Приди же в себя, наконец!

Чего проще — открыть глаза. Но когда на сердце тяжело, даже такая малость может показаться непосильным подвигом. 

Следовало начать с чего-то полегче.

— Гермиона... — неуверенно произнёс Гарри. 

Странно, но голос даже не дрожал. И Гарри глубоко задышал, хватая ртом солёный воздух, удивляясь своей жажде и вдруг проснувшейся надежде.

До сих пор он старался даже не думать о том, что наговорил ему Малфой. Неверность Снейпа Гарри мог вынести. Ну конечно же он мог это пережить! Да, тяжело, да, больно, но всё равно куда легче, чем представлять себя обманутым магией, влюблённым, сходящим с ума от наколдованной страсти к человеку, который не любит, но остаётся рядом, хотя в действительности хочет быть с другим — и так всегда, всю их проклятую, абсолютно невыносимую жизнь! 

«Нет, это невозможно, это неправда, Малфой соврал, — но поверить утешительной выдумке Гарри не мог. — Вдруг он сказал правду?»

Гермиона всё или почти всё знает. Она поможет разобраться.

— Ты знаешь что-нибудь о строптивых невестах? — едва слышно спросил Гарри.

— Ты знаешь, что у тебя текут слёзы? — тихо откликнулась Гермиона.

— Это просто солнце. Я смотрел на него. Долго. 

Его ответ не был ложью. 

— Хочешь, я их тебе вытру? — прошептала она неуверенно. 

Гарри кивнул. Внутри гудела взведённая до предела пружина. 

— Строптивые невесты, — напомнил Гарри, почувствовав первое прикосновение платка.

Гермиона сосредоточенно вытирала ему лицо. И ответила, когда Гарри хотел задать вопрос в третий раз.

— Я знаю одну сказку из книги барда Биддля. Ещё в большом справочнике о браке и семье есть описания брачных обрядов. Правда, они неполные, без заклинательной части, — она замолчала, словно пытаясь подобрать слова. — Ты думаешь...

Гарри тотчас прервал её. Он старался _не_ думать — так правильно называлось то, чем он занимался, в день собственной свадьбы забившись в самый дальний угол, спрятавшись от гостей и мужа и, крепко зажмурившись, любуясь на закат.

— Сначала сказку, Гермиона. Пожалуйста.

— Однажды единственная дочь одного чистокровного мага влюбилась в маггла. И вместе со своим избранником пришла к отцу просить благословения на брак. Глава рода был безмерно возмущён недостойным выбором дочери, посмевшей...

— Гермиона, покороче, пожалуйста. Расскажи мне самую суть.

Она вздохнула.

— Маггла отец запер в темнице. Сопротивляющуюся девушку насильно выдали замуж за первого встречного чистокровного мага. На свадьбе отец благословил её — очевидно, имеется в виду какое-то заклинание — любить мужа всем сердцем и душой до самой смерти, быть во всём послушной и всячески угождать. Не прошло и месяца, как она собственными руками убила маггла, которого когда-то любила. Это стало доказательством истинности её чувств к мужу. Сказка говорит, что с тех пор они жили долго и счастливо и умерли в один день.

_Не спешить! Выяснить всё! Потом решать!_

— А ритуал? — спросил Гарри настойчиво.

— А ритуал, Гарри, рассказывает о том, как провести такой обряд. 

Сердце Гарри ухнуло куда-то вниз.

— И кто-то соглашался принести такие клятвы? — прошипел он зло. 

Его ресницы дрогнули, и он с ужасом вгляделся в лицо расстроенной подруги. 

— Не может быть, чтобы нашлись те, кто добровольно согласился на это! — выкрикнул он.

— Гарри, — Гермиона сжала его запястье, — они соглашаются. Только, понимаешь, обычно эти клятвы дают одновременно друг другу любящие люди. Так проходят свадьбы по консервативному обряду — они накладывают заклинания, включающие сексуальную магию, и потому семьи так крепки. Артур и Молли, к примеру. У них тоже консервативный брак, и их любовь друг к другу будет вечной. Молли очень расстраивается, что мы с Роном — модернисты. Понимаешь, Гарри, те, кто женится по модернистскому обряду — их общество даже осуждает. Ведь наши чувства магия не поддерживает, любовь может ослабнуть, супруги смогут полюбить других людей, даже разойтись. Говорят: модернистский брак — временный брак. 

Мир перевернулся. Гарри почувствовал, как виски сдавливает невидимая рука. Он отвернулся от Гермионы, невидящими глазами уставился вдаль. Проклятое солнце село. Наступила ночь.

— Гарри, ты же не думаешь, что старый Принц так поступил с тобой? Гарри, ну не молчи же! Расскажи мне всё!

Чужим, глухим голосом Гарри потребовал:

— Гермиона, ты поклянёшься мне, что никому ничего не расскажешь. Это касается только меня, Снейпа и деда. 

Последнее слово Гарри прошипел. Ненависть, которую он испытывал к старому мерзавцу не имела границ. Его трясло. О да, он прекрасно понимал, что старик, увидев, что между ними всё ещё ничего нет, решил подтолкнуть дело в нужном роду Принцев направлении. Раз уж наследник не торопится затащить несговорчивого мальчишку в постель, то заставить этого самого мальчишку вешаться правнуку на шею — хорошее решение проблемы. Но не живых же людей спаривать, словно животных! Хотя старика такие соображения бы не остановили, в этом Гарри даже не сомневался.

«Сексуальный контакт необходим, но недостаточен для наступления беременности. Чтобы зачатие произошло, партнёр, принимающий семя, должен желать, подчёркиваю, страстно желать, понести ребенка», — вспомнились ему объяснения Снейпа, и, стремясь выяснить всё до конца, он выпалил:

— Это правда, что я могу забеременеть, если захочу?

Гермиона молчала, и Гарри недоумённо посмотрел на неё: почему не отвечает, наверняка же знает!

— Извини, — прошептал он, глядя на румянец, тёмными пятнами выступивший на её щеках. Проклятье! Он не должен был задавать такой интимный вопрос!

— Нет, нет, Гарри, не беспокойся, я отвечу, — затараторила она. — Понимаешь, ты можешь, если будешь этого действительно хотеть. Инстинкт размножения — основной инстинкт, и когда... ну то есть если ваша связь разовьётся, то результатом станет объединение магии. Признаком такого объединения считается состояние, когда внешность партнёра и в меньшей степени его личностные качества идеализируются, другие потенциальные партнёры отторгаются и сексуальная жизнь становится исключительно моногамной. Толчком к началу естественной трансфигурации внутренних органов является желание продолжить род, а сам процесс проходит под действием объединённой магии пары. Кстати, во время беременности магическая сила отца поддерживает развитие плода в той же мере, что и сила матери... э-ээ... то есть мага, носящего ребёнка. Знаешь, это очень интересный, хотя и малоизученный процесс: добровольцев, согласных пройти полное обследование у целителя, а также постоянный мониторинг развития плода, практически нет. Так вот...

Гарри безмолвно смотрел на сверкающую глазами и активно жестикулирующую Гермиону. Она увлечённо описывала процесс зачатия, протекания беременности и, очевидно, собиралась во всех подробностях проинформировать его о родах и их возможных осложнениях.

Замолчала Гермиона сама.

— Извини, Гарри.

— Значит необходимо объединение магии и желание...

— Да, Гарри, — Гермиона поспешила загладить свою вину, — сильное направленное желание — это определяющий фактор действия объединённой магии. Потому все мужские беременности протекали достаточно стабильно и нормально только в браках, заключённых по консервативному обряду, где эмоциональная составляющая отношений только дополняет уже сформированную связь... Ой! — воскликнула она и зажала рот рукой. — Гарри, ты ведь... Старик ведь... Боже, он же не...

— Он же — да, — прохрипел Гарри. — Он так страстно хочет внуков, так хочет возродить свой проклятый род!

Поведение старика — нет, оно его вовсе не удивляло! Это было так понятно! так просто! так естественно! Больше не требовалось никаких объяснений — молнией ударившее озарение высветило картину произошедшего целиком и полностью, во всех отвратительных, мерзких подробностях. 

Гарри замутило. Гортань и грудь сдавило, живот скрутили судороги. Его вырвало.

— Чёрт...

Склонившись над бортом, он вглядывался в бьющие о деревянную обшивку тёмные волны. Горькое отчаяние затопило его целиком. 

— Выпей водички, Гарри. Слышишь, вот возьми, выпей воды, — заботливо похлопала его по спине Гермиона и насильно всунула стакан в руку. Половина жидкости тут же пролилась. 

Как издалека, до него донёсся её голос:

— Да, Рон, я нашла Гарри. Нет, он пока не может выйти к гостям. А ты иди, иди, скажи: мы сейчас... В общем, Рон, скажи всем, что у Гарри — морская болезнь. А у меня как раз с собой есть зелье. Так что он сейчас его примет, и всё будет в порядке. Провожайте всех без нас. Нет, сейчас Гарри не до этого! Ты не понимаешь, что ли? Ему плохо, Рон! Пойди и объясни, как полагается. И смотри, уверь профессора Снейпа, что сейчас ему сюда идти не надо. Мы сами справимся и придём, как только Гарри станет лучше.

Гарри сделал первый глоток. Но вода, какой бы холодной не была, никак не могла загасить разъедающий внутренности жар. Ещё глоток. И ещё.

Когда Гермиона вернулась к нему, пустой стакан в руке Гарри хрустнул, стекло посыпалось на палубу, смешалось с осколками разбитых бокалов.

Масштабы катастрофы захлестнули воображение Гарри. Пощёчина от что-то втолковывающей ему Гермионы вернула сознание. 

— Гарри, успокойся! Успокойся! Дай я посмотрю твою руку! Ты же весь в крови!

Она почистила его раны, залечила их, убрала бурые в сгущавшихся сумерках пятна.

— Тебе кажется, что уже ничего нельзя исправить, что уже ничего не изменить, — прошептала она, вглядываясь в его лицо.

Гарри не казалось — он знал. Малфой не врал. Так и только так объяснялось всё произошедшее: и внезапное выздоровление старика, и сопротивление Снейпа, и сам он, Гарри, упавший на колени перед магически навязанным любовником, символически признав его власть над собой... Как та, из сказки, что поклялась быть во всём послушной и угождать. 

Даже те поцелуи — это ведь они прощались, да? Чарли узнал, что Снейп теперь никогда не освободится, что к нему навечно привязан любовными узами другой. А Снейп, что бы там ни говорил Малфой, он ведь заботливый и честный...

«Боже, что я несу? Уже, да? Так быстро — и я уже готов превозносить его честность? А что дальше — начну восхвалять его красоту?»

Но Гарри действительно так думал: как бы там ни было, но Снейп ни разу за всё это время его не обманул, всегда говорил только правду и теперь, очевидно, тоже не отступится от своего слова, исполнит долг до конца.

«Долг... Боже, долг! Он помогает мне, потому что ещё Дамблдору пообещал меня защищать. И теперь, несмотря ни на что, несмотря на свои отношения с... Он со мной только из-за долга». 

Понимание обрушилось на Гарри снежной лавиной. Стало ужасно холодно, его начала колотить дрожь.

«Он всегда будет со мной только из-за долга», — подумал Гарри, чувствуя, как ногти впиваются в ладони.

Больше всего на свете ему захотелось вернуться на полдня назад и разорвать старика на кусочки, пока он не успел испоганить им жизнь! 

Хроноворота у Гарри не было. Хотя если бы и был — эти события уже никто не в силах отменить. 

Всё кончено. Его жизнь кончена.

Гермиона смогла-таки обратить на себя внимание: бить Гарри по щекам быстро вошло у неё в привычку.

— Гарри, пожалуйста, послушай меня. Так бывает. Мир вдруг падает нам на голову и кажется: всё, нет выхода, это тупик.

Её слова едва долетали до него — будто она кричала с другой стороны разверзшейся пропасти. Но Гарри всё же слышал. Или пытался услышать.

— Но это неправда, Гарри, — убеждала она его, не отводя напряжённого взгляда. — Пока мы живы, всё возможно. Из любой ситуации есть выход.

— Да, — Гарри кивнул. Море вокруг казалось тёмной бездной. Этой бесконечной пустоты хватит, чтобы поглотить любую боль.

— Ты не туда смотришь, Гарри. Отступить, сбежать, спрятаться — это не выход. Выход — научиться с этим жить. Да, Гарри, жить! И жить полной жизнью. Сдаться — это признать поражение. А ты никогда не сдавался. Послушай меня! Ничто не кончено, — говорила она уверенно, проникновенно, словно моля, чтобы её услышали. — Ты должен с ним поговорить. Вы обсудите всё очень подробно, как вы видите свою дальнейшую жизнь в этих обстоятельствах, и найдёте компромисс. Вы сможете это пережить. Я в тебя верю. Ты только не отчаивайся. 

И Гермиона обняла его, крепко-крепко.

— Посмотри! Сейчас ночь, да? — зашептала она на ухо.

— Да, — эхом откликнулся Гарри, которому казалось, что в нём самом теперь нет ничего, лишь гулкая пустота, звенящая отражениями чужих чувств.

Над головой замерцали первые звёзды — так быстро тьма вступала в свои права.

— Так вот, какая бы ночь ни была тёмная и долгая, завтра, Гарри, встанет солнце. Что бы ни произошло, но с рассветом начнётся новый день. Так и в жизни — не бывает всегда только плохо. Наступит свой срок и для любви, радости, счастья. Дай себе время пережить случившееся. И ты убедишься: в жизни есть место настоящему волшебству.

Гермиона продолжила свои уговоры, полные тепла, уверенности в будущем и надежды на лучшее. Она говорила и говорила. Пока наконец Гарри не почувствовал, что тугой узел, скрученный из обнажённых нервов, расслабился, подарив ему возможность вдохнуть всей грудью. 

— И ещё, — сказала она под конец, уже отстранившись и держа его за руку, — я помню, что ты говорил мне о ваших отношениях. Только, когда видишь вас вместе, совершенно невозможно поверить в отсутствие между вами близости и любви. Гарри, ты даже не представляешь, как вы выглядите вдвоём, как светитесь, как смотрите друг на друга. 

Он криво ухмыльнулся. В другой компании Снейп тоже смотрелся совсем неплохо. А уж с Чарли так и вовсе... горячо.

— Это всё магия, Гермиона, — Гарри покачал головой. 

Он устал. Как же он устал.

— Нет, Гарри, магия не может заставить тебя проявлять заботу и нежность. Желать секса с определённым человеком — ещё не значит любить. А вы выглядите влюблёнными. И потому я прошу: дай вашим отношениям шанс! 

_Шанс? Как дать второй шанс тому, кому и первый абсолютно не нужен?_

Мрачные мысли так захватили его, что Гарри даже не сразу осознал, что их недолгий путь закончен. Они с Гермионой уже почти дошли до места, где ещё пару часов назад он развлекался среди веселящихся гостей.

— Хочешь, я поговорю с профессором? — чуть неуверенно предложила Гермиона, остановившись и сжав его руку. — Если ты не в силах сейчас с ним говорить, может мне попробовать объяснить ему...

Гарри не потребовалось слов — выражение лица и взгляд сказали всё за него. 

— Ты только держи себя в руках, — попросила Гермиона, и, преодолев последние пару ярдов, они вместе вышли на ярко освещённую палубу.

Шумная, весёлая, нарядная толпа исчезла, будто её и не было. Только Уизли оставались здесь, поджидая Гермиону и его самого, чтобы поздравить счастливых молодожёнов ещё раз, на прощание.

— А ты не думаешь, что торопишься? Гарри, может, ты ошибаешься? Может, всё не так, как кажется на первый взгляд? — вдруг заговорила Гермиона, но Гарри её не слышал.

Он лишь взглянул на двоих, что негромко разговаривали, расположившись чуть в стороне от остальных, и всё его благоприобретённое спокойствие улетучилось в никуда.

Отодвинулись на задний план что-то вполголоса втолковывающая ему Гермиона, разразившаяся поздравительной речью, размахивающая руками миссис Уизли, кивающий мистер Уизли, улыбающиеся Денни и Джордж, Билл, Флёр, Перси... 

Гарри пытался не видеть порозовевшего, опустившего взгляд Чарли. 

Гарри не мог не смотреть на Снейпа.

Сердце сдавило от распирающего грудь бешенства. Нет, оставаться здесь, скалиться, притворяться, что всё хорошо, — выше его сил. 

И Гарри сделал то, что мог. Он сбежал.

Стиснув зубы, молча, краем глаза ухватив изумление на лицах, внутрь корабля, кубарем по лестнице вниз, промчаться по коридору, ворваться в собственную каюту, с грохотом захлопнуть дверь. Прислониться к ней спиной, сползти вниз. Там, на полу, в полумраке, одиночестве и тишине, замереть. Глядеть в никуда, безуспешно пытаясь изгнать образы тех двоих. Заставлять себя не вспоминать и всё-таки вспомнить взгляд Чарли, короткое движение его губ, всё отчётливее проступающий румянец, увидеть, словно вживую, медленный поворот головы Снейпа, появление улыбки на его губах — такой понимающей улыбочки, такой снисходительной, такой мерзкой... 

...отражающейся в глубине завораживающе прекрасных глаз.

_Заклятие старика уже действует!_

Гарри хватило одного короткого мгновения, чтобы осознать ужасный факт. Уродливый сальноволосый ублюдок, которым Снейп был и которым должен был оставаться и дальше, исчез, словно его из памяти стёрла невидимая рука, а на освободившемся месте красовался новый, весьма привлекательный образ. Черты его остались неизменными, но вот отношение к ним перевернулось. Холодные глаза приобрели таинственную глубину, огромный нос и высокие скулы — благородство, тонкие губы — чувственность. Блестящие волосы больше не казались сальными, они стали шелковистыми, сияющими в свете горящих факелов, как вороново крыло. А в длинном, худом теле Гарри вдруг увидел изящество и стройность. 

Как страшно в одно мгновение сойти с ума и ослепнуть! Как с этим жить дальше?! 

Серебряный сервиз на маленьком столике начал подпрыгивать, единственная горящая свеча в бронзовом канделябре сорвалась с места, взмыла под потолок, маленькая скамеечка воспарила над полом, перевернулась вверх тормашками и поплыла по комнате, бестолково шевеля четырьмя нарядными кисточками и тычась в звенящую цепями люстру...

Но Гарри этого не видел. Он сидел на полу, обхватив колени и зажмурив глаза, и раскачивался из стороны в сторону. В голове у него проносились картины будущей семейной жизни, а сердце разрывалось от ужаса, ярости и тоски.

— Я справлюсь, справлюсь, справлюсь... — шептал он, уговаривая себя потерпеть, выдержать и всё-таки дождаться Снейпа! 

Недалеко хлопнула дверь. И пружина, до предела взведённая где-то внутри Гарри, высвободилась — распрямилась, разрушая все благоразумные намерения и строгие запреты. 

Парящие в воздухе предметы рухнули вниз, напольная ваза с белоснежными розами опрокинулась, свеча, упавшая на мокрый ковёр, погасла...

Но Гарри на весь этот беспорядок было глубоко наплевать. Неловко, рвано двигаясь, он поднялся с пола, одёрнул на себе мантию, попытался пригладить волосы, но они так и остались скрученными в идиотские кудряшки, вздохнул глубоко, напоследок обвёл взглядом разгромленную каюту... и замер.

На кровати в луже лунного света лежала ночная рубашка — заботливо подготовленный эльфами наряд для первой брачной ночи.

«Вы ведь хотите нравиться мужу, не так ли? — как наяву он услышал высокомерно-тягучий голос миссис Малфой. — Все молодожёны в ночь свадьбы надевают наряды из прованских кружев. Это давняя традиция, мистер Поттер. И не вам с ней воевать! Вы должны быть послушны и во всём угождать мужу!» 

Угождать, подчиняться, надевать пошлые тряпки...

Гарри зло фыркнул и рванул свадебную мантию за ворот так, что пуговица, украшенная огромным бриллиантом, падающей звездой полетела куда-то вниз, под кровать.

Сейчас, первой ночью его новой жизни в роли страстно влюблённой в мужа-хозяина игрушки, надеть «это» вдруг показалось ему превосходной идеей. Да, это символично, в чём-то даже красиво — пойти разговаривать со Снейпом, одевшись в то, что как нельзя более точно соответствует статусу Гарри в приобретённой семье. Или, скорее, в той семье, что приобрела его самого.

— Проклятый старикашка был бы доволен, — бормотал Гарри, стягивая мантию, ботинки, носки, бельё и надевая облегающую, тонкую, как паутинка, рубашку, которая не скрывала ничего, потому что была предназначена выставлять напоказ, подчёркивать и соблазнять.

Как был, босиком и в кружевной сорочке, Гарри пересёк узкий коридор, остановился, хохотнул зло и забарабанил в дверь кулаком.

Его появление оказалось сюрпризом. 

_Не слишком приятным, Северус? Ну ничего, потерпишь. Не все «радости» мне одному должны доставаться!_

Он гордо прошествовал внутрь, мимо застывшего изваянием Снейпа. На столике стояла початая бутылка огневиски, и Гарри, не раздумывая, подвинул к себе второй бокал, налил до краёв, с чувством произнёс:

— За нашего милого дедушку! — и залпом выпил.

Горло обожгло так, будто дракон дыхнул пламенем. Гарри судорожно закашлялся, на глазах выступили слёзы. Но на сердце легче почему-то не стало, и он поспешил налить ещё. Огневиски отлично прочищало мозги, избавляя душу от всех забот, и Гарри сходу и всецело одобрил прекрасную в этих обстоятельствах мысль: напиться и забыться.

Осуществить эту замечательную идею ему не дали: стакан испарился, стоило поднести его ко рту. Проклятье!

— Что вы здесь делаете, Гарри? Да ещё в таком виде?

— Исполняю волю дедушки, конечно, — Гарри хохотнул. Как ему казалось, весело.

Из горла пить было ещё забавнее. А сражаться за бутылку — такой цирк, что проиграть её разозлённому, тяжело дышащему победителю совсем не жаль. 

— Вы уже знаете?

Мрачный голос и хмурое выражение лица Снейпа повеселили Гарри от души.

— Конечно, сэр! — сообщил он, хихикая, и отвесил поклон. — Поздравляю вас! Как вы и хотели — и не отпирайтесь, вы этого хотели! — теперь никакой развод не поможет мне стать самим собой! И больше никаких Поттеров! Теперь я — ваш! Владейте! Пользуйтесь! — пропел Гарри, делая неуклюжий реверанс и шаг к кровати...

...на которой — _о боже!_ — лежала точно такая же кружевная хрень. 

Гарри поднял голову, вгляделся в раздражённого Снейпа, втолковывающего ему о том, что «не мог он такого хотеть», и упал на широкую кровать, хохоча во всё горло. Было больно, но булькающий в горле смех всё не унимался. Гарри надрывно хохотал, фыркал, хихикал и ржал, извиваясь на постели, пока Снейп не поднял его рывком, обнял за плечи, насильно запрокинул голову — всё, чтобы напоить каким-то мерзким, перчёно-кислым зельем. А потом отпустил, точнее, оттолкнул от себя — и Гарри, раскинув руки, вновь рухнул на мягкую постель, рыдая от колючего смеха...

— Вы успокоились?

Холодный голос разбил тишину и эфемерный, плывущий туманом покой. 

— А что? — спросил Гарри тихо, чувствуя, как колотится сердце и кровь шумит в ушах.

— Если успокоились, то прошу вас уйти к себе. Мы поговорим обо всём завтра.

Наверное, Снейп был прав — на свежую голову говорить и проще, и легче, и разумнее. Вот только не дружащая с логикой обида не желала ждать. 

— А что, заветы дедушки исполнять не будем? — процедил Гарри зло, поднимаясь на локтях и глядя на прислонившегося к дальней стене Снейпа, его скрещенные на груди руки и ничего не выражающее лицо.

Ответом Гарри не удостоили — лишь смерили тяжёлым взглядом.

Тогда Гарри уточнил, старательно ухмыляясь:

— Что, совсем я вам не нравлюсь, да? Его вы любите, а я — так, досадная неприятность, да?

— Гарри, прошу вас, утром поговорим, а пока идите к себе, сейчас вы не в состоянии воспринимать...

Дослушивать Гарри не стал. Он вскочил с кровати, натянутый как струна, взбешённый каждым событием сегодняшнего дня, но много больше — вот этим демонстративным равнодушием и подчёркнутым спокойствием.

— А если так? — проорал Гарри, едва сознавая, что творит. И рванул рубашку у горла. Другая ткань, возможно, и не позволила бы с собой так обращаться, но эта, казалось, только и ждала, чтоб кто-нибудь её порвал в пылу страстей. Чувства взыграли — и проклятая тряпка разошлась до самого подола, скользнула с плеч и уже на полу скукожилась в нечто, напоминающее носовой платок.

Вместо того чтобы смешаться, смутиться, прикрыться наконец, Гарри, как был — голышом, пошёл прямо на Снейпа.

— Если уж лишили меня всего — имени, чести, будущего — так дайте же мне взамен хоть что-то, чтобы я мог пережить эту ночь!

Гарри смотрел только в приближающиеся чёрные, затягивающие в свою мрачную глубину глаза. Он вздрогнул, когда его голые плечи накрыл гладкий, прохладный шёлк, и покачнулся, когда Снейп притянул его к себе — близко-близко.

— Глупый ребёнок, — услышал измученный, уставший, опустошённый донельзя Гарри, и Снейп поднял его, внезапно обессилевшего, на руки.

Через пару минут мягкая, согретая чарами постель приняла Гарри в свои уютные объятия, а Снейп уселся рядом, держа его за руку, словно малыша.

— Всё будет хорошо. Ты справишься. Для нас ничего не изменилось. Спи, — доносились до Гарри тихие, будто колыбельная, слова.

А он уже уплывал в страну снов, и рядом с ним по туманному лесу шла призрачная лань, указывая дорогу в безопасное место.

Мимолетный поцелуй согрел приоткрытые губы, коснулся лба, но Гарри этого уже почти не сознавал. Он сладко спал, наслаждаясь теплом, исходящим от оберегающего его сон защитника.


	33. И что же нам со всем этим делать?

Туман — вязкий и густой. Он обволакивает всё, стирает краски, запахи, звуки, остаётся на лице тонкой плёнкой водяной пыли. Вмиг отсыревшая одежда липнет к замёрзшему телу. Распрямившиеся пряди влажных волос лезут на глаза. Под босыми ногами, постепенно застывающими в нечувствительные ледышки, неприятно скользкая палуба, противный мелкий песок. Воздух тяжёл и неподвижен. Волны бормочут едва слышно, корабль тихонько поскрипывает им в ответ. Мачты теряются в белёсой пелене, паруса спущены: намокшие куски отсыревшей ткани безжизненно свисают с рей. Ёжиться от холода, обхватывать себя руками, пытаться сдержать дрожь, сохранить внутреннее тепло — бессмысленно. Здесь, в безвременье между ночью и днём, в пустоте между небом и водой, ни для кого нет будущего.

Этот корабль вымер, что ли?

Есть здесь кто живой?

Но слова не идут с языка, губы плотно сомкнуты, ни звука. Нарушать предрассветное безмолвие нет ни решимости, ни желания: пока остаётся непознанное, есть и надежда. Ещё один поворот – _ноги ужасно замёрзли, всё же стоило надеть ботинки, зачем было так спешить? куда? к кому?_ — и здесь никого. Хотя... Глаза за стёклами очков щурятся, пытливо вглядываются в серую бездну. Несколько бесшумных шагов, и Гарри отчётливо видит застывшую у борта фигуру, узнаёт того, кто кажется превратившимся в одну из взмывающих вверх тёмных мачт.

Покой — только иллюзия. Хрупкая, она трескается на тысячу раскаивающихся осколков, склоняющихся низко, падающих на колени, выдыхающих глухо, едва слышно: 

— Гарри...

* * *

— Гарри... 

— Поттер! Эй, Поттер, ты это чё, серьёзно? Заснул, что ль? — мягкий баритон соседа-хаффлпаффца с задней парты возвращает с небес на землю. Ощутимый толчок в спину, хлопок по плечу, фырканье и смешки со всех сторон — и сновидение стремительно теряет краски, дрожит, угасает.

Лбом Гарри упирается в сложенные на парте руки, крепко зажмуривает глаза. Он ещё не готов отпустить сон, сражается за него, пытается запомнить ускользающие подробности. Ему необходимо понять: почему раз за разом он видит одно и то же? Кажется, ещё усилие, мысль, секунда, и Гарри поймает догадку за хвост. Но она вновь оставляет его с носом и головной болью, растворяется в тумане стремительно рассеивающегося сна.

Над ухом проповедует девичий голос, сосредоточиться не получается. 

— Поттер! Сейчас урок начнётся, Поттер! Разве можно так себя вести?! — девчонка уже по-настоящему злится и переходит на официальный тон: — Мистер Поттер, если вы сейчас же...

— ...то что вы сделаете, мисс Гринграсс? — цедит Гарри зло, откидываясь на стуле, и с неприязнью разглядывает светловолосую слизеринку, старосту школы. 

А та упорно продолжает читать нотацию о недопустимости его поведения, заодно припоминая все предыдущие проступки, нарушающие установленный в школе порядок и — о, ужас! — показывающие дурной пример «детям». Упрямо зудит, зудит и зудит.

Занудливей этой правильной во всех отношениях девицы Гарри в жизни не встречал. На его взгляд, единственное достоинство будущей миссис Драко Малфой состоит в том, что, окончив Хогвартс, она составит счастье, а точнее, смертельную скуку врага и по поводу и без будет жужжать надоедливым комаром уже вокруг него. 

Гарри широко улыбается, что мисс Гринграсс совершенно не радует. Она тотчас замолкает, принимает оскорблённый вид и удаляется, бормоча, что директор требовал относиться к своему супругу с той же строгостью, что и к другим учениками.

— И чем нужно ночью заниматься, чтобы изо дня в день на первых уроках спать? — слышит Гарри её звонкий голос.

Возмущения старосты школы прерывает ломающийся басок:

— Астория, милая, приходи вечерком в нашу спальню, я тебе не только расскажу, но и покажу!

Общее хихиканье смолкает: в дверь бесшумно вплывает профессор Биннс, недовольно морщится на открытое окно, и Гарри вновь слышит голос мисс Гринграсс, спешащей угодить учителю. Высокие створки с шумом и лязганьем захлопывает один из тех, в зелёно-серых галстуках и, зарабатывая в копилку Слизерина очередные пару баллов, отсекает кабинет от промозглого ноябрьского утра.

* * *

Северус... Снейп никогда не стоял перед Гарри на коленях. О нет! Он был собран, деловит и пресёк всякую попытку обсуждать как свои, так и чужие чувства.

Тем ранним утром, больше двух месяцев назад, Гарри нашёл его на палубе, в привычной чёрной мантии, сосредоточенного, мрачного, вглядывающегося в клубящийся над водой туман — точно такого, как видел только что во сне. Вот только никакого раскаяния Гарри в нём не заметил, ни грамма. 

Первое, что Снейп сказал подошедшему Гарри:

— Я понимаю ваше негодование. Но не собираюсь тратить время на бесплодные возмущения и сожаления. Вы зададите свои вопросы, я отвечу на них, и мы вернёмся в Хогвартс.

Само собой никаких извинений Гарри не дождался. Но ответы на вопросы получил даже до того, как успел их задать. 

Прошедшие с тех пор недели доказали — Снейп держал слово.

* * *

Под бормотание профессора Биннса, невнятно вещающего о гоблинских волнениях начала века в Ирландии, Гарри обмакнул остро отточенное перо в чернила и справа от рисунка корабля, на всех парусах бороздящего морскую гладь, вывел:  
 _  
Обучение.  
_  
Выяснилось, что, обещая учить, Снейп имел в виду не только разговоры политике, но и приобретение навыка общения с теми, кто ею занимался. Званые ужины и воскресные обеды, утренние визиты, приёмы, балы стали для Гарри практическими занятиями в лаборатории «политических наук». И занятиями нелёгкими — дома его всегда ждал зачёт по «пройденному материалу». Снейп требовал от него подробно рассказать о впечатлениях, проанализировать информацию, сделать выводы, и Гарри вновь и вновь убеждался, что политические игры сложнее трансфигурации, чар и высших зелий вместе взятых. 

Драконья печёнка никогда не пыталась притвориться крыльями златоглазки, сожрать толчёный халцедон или перетащить на себя кусок марли, закрывающей банку с мотыльками. А министерские чиновники, политики и даже их родственники постоянно занимались именно этим. Разобраться в хитросплетениях ткущейся множеством пауков паутины, избежать ловушек из лести, прямого обмана или завернутой в правду лжи, легко и быстро у Гарри не получалось, скорее наоборот. Но Снейп терпеливо разъяснял ошибки, учил обращать внимание не только на слова, но и на такие мелочи, как направление взгляда, характерные позы, движения рук, звучание голоса, паузы между словами. 

И Гарри усердно учился. Но не только странной науке о лжи и масках, скрывающих истинные цели. Снейп целиком и полностью контролировал его школьное обучение. 

Он требовал от Гарри много больше преподавателей, ежедневно проверял усвоение пройденного материала, давал дополнительные задания, отвечал на вопросы... и спрашивал уроки — как у малыша. Вначале это возмущало, потом Гарри привык, больше того — ему понравилось так учиться. Ведь иногда, пусть и не так часто как хотелось, он замечал, что Снейп гордится его успехами. 

И ему было чем гордиться: Гарри на своём седьмом курсе неожиданно для себя самого стал отличником. Не раз профессор МакГонагалл с нескрываемым удовольствием говорила, что «всегда знала — у мистера Поттера исключительные способности к магическим наукам». И только Гарри знал, что гриффиндорцы своим лидерством в соревновании факультетов во многом обязаны слизеринцу. Снейп контролировал успехи Гарри столь же ревностно, как когда-то следил за каждым набранным или потерянным баллом серебристо-зелёных. А Гарри прилежно учился, точно зная, что старается не ради уровня рубинов в гриффиндорских часах, а стремясь добиться от Снейпа...   
_  
Уважение.  
_  
Гарри кивнул своим мыслям: да, именно уважение — точная характеристика их отношений. Уважение, но ни в коем случае не дружба. Их общение со Снейпом во многом напоминало Гарри экзамен, сдать который может лишь ответственный, серьёзный, взрослый. Такой, каким Гарри пришлось стать.

Но не только ему пришлось кое-чем пожертвовать. 

Да, ещё тогда, на корабле, Снейп безжалостно заявил, повторив то, о чём они договаривались давно, ещё до свадьбы: «Мои отношения с другими людьми вас не касаются». Но с тех пор Гарри ни разу не довелось увидеться с Чарли — да и не хотелось, что уж там говорить! Тот не появлялся ни у них в гостях, ни в Норе, стоило туда, всегда предупредив заранее, заглянуть Гарри. Со слов Рона, он знал, что Чарли почти безвылазно сидит в драконьем питомнике, загруженный работой по самое не хочу, и ни с кем не встречается. И хотя Гарри не должно было быть до этого никакого дела, он всё равно радовался. И неважно почему. 

Гарри считал, что разрывом отношений с другим, Снейп проявил уважение к его мнению, чувствам и правам. Это было правильно, это было хорошо, и это было очень важно для Гарри.

О старом Принце они со Снейпом вообще не говорили. Гарри знал, что старик вновь пытался шантажировать правнука, но Снейп так и не простил его. Они даже с корабля аппарировали, предоставив судну самостоятельно вернуться в док, а деду — возможность в одиночестве поразмыслить о том, что он натворил. Но старик не сдавался, огромные белые птицы и спустя месяцы продолжали приносить его письма. Их появление в Большом Зале всегда означало одно — улететь им придётся с пустыми лапами. Гарри считал, что это и справедливо, и...  
 _  
Честность.  
_  
Следующий пункт списка понятий, характеризующих их жизнь после свадьбы, заставил Гарри нахмуриться. 

Он до сих пор стыдился срыва на корабле. Вместо того чтобы расспросить Снейпа, раз уж ему столько наговорил этот подонок Малфой, он поверил врагу, а не человеку, который изо дня в день поступками — а не словами, которые лгут! — подтверждал верность данных Гарри обещаний. 

Исполняя их, Снейп проявил безукоризненную честность.

Никакого секса не было. Между ними абсолютно ничего не было. Гарри не ошибался — Снейп вообще не проявлял к нему интерес подобного толка. Скорее наоборот, его холодность и подчёркнутая отстранённость усилились. Ни одного лишнего взгляда, а о касаниях, чём-то большем и речи не было. На последнем званом балу Снейп весь вечер не отходил от Гарри... и не притрагивался к нему. Через камин туда и обратно они прошли по очереди — этот не слишком удобный способ путешествия, похоже, навсегда заменил совместную аппарацию.

И потому Гарри до сих пор чувствовал себя неудобно.

Воспоминания решительно наступили и одержали полную и безоговорочную победу над занудным бормотанием профессора-привидения...

* * *

Тогда, туманным утром на корабле, длиннющая тирада о строптивых невестах и будущих ужасах совместной жизни стала первым, что Гарри с чувством глубочайшего возмущения, ярости, гнева и, да, страха выпалил в застывшее невозмутимой маской лицо Снейпа. Не называя Малфоя, он говорил и говорил, распалялся всё больше и больше, изнывая от терзающего душу и тело проклятия, заставлявшего его даже сейчас смотреть на этого человека, походя разрушившего его жизнь, и _не_ ненавидеть его. Хотя именно он, как никто другой — ну кроме, может, его престарелого обманщика-деда, давно заработавшего своими подвигами верёвку на рее — заслуживал ненависти.

Стоило Гарри на секунду прерваться, хватая ртом тяжёлый, сырой воздух, как Снейп огорошил его, заявив спокойно и абсолютно убеждённо, что не существует ритуала, заставляющего любить. Что это страшные сказки для малышей. Он не смеялся, нет, но стоило Гарри заикнуться о словах Малфоя, как Снейп, даже не дослушав, уничтожил их одним движением. Он взял Гарри за левую руку и потянул обручальное кольцо с пальца, а то с трудом, но поддалось его настойчивости и скользнуло вниз, до самого ногтя. Так же невозмутимо Снейп надел кольцо назад и отпустил его руку.

— Модернистский брак, — пояснил Снейп свои действия. 

Гарри замер. Почему он вчера сам не проверил кольцо? Он же знал, что после церемонии его можно будет снять. Как же он мог об этом позабыть!?

— А что, при консервативном...

Снейп ответил, не дослушав:

— Консервативный брак вечен: и на земли, и на небеси. И как знак вечной верности — неснимаемое кольцо.

Гарри смерили тяжёлым взглядом, тыкнули в грудь и процедили раздражённо:

— Это предельно ясно написано в той книге, что я дважды предлагал вам прочесть. Почему же вы... — Снейп не закончил, разочарованно фыркнул и вновь скрестил руки на груди. Бледные пальцы с силой сжали предплечья.

Отчаяние, такое давящее, страшное, что едва удавалось дышать, отпустило резко, вдруг, что аж повело, что аж колени ослабли. Гарри вцепился в деревянные перила, словно наяву ощущая, как тяжеленные колодки освобождают шею и грудь, руки и ноги, с лязганьем летят вниз, тонут в болоте малфоевской лжи, а само оно растворяется, исчезает, становится ничтожным, как тот, кто его породил. Как же беспредельно хорошо распрямиться, вдохнуть, задышать свободно, почувствовать себя не куклой, а живым человеком, вновь стать самим собой! 

Гарри вгляделся в лицо Снейпа: уставшее, измученное, будто он не спал всю ночь, с тёмными кругами под кажущимися непривычно тусклыми глазами, длинным крючковатым носом, острыми скулами, тонкими, упрямо сжатыми, почти серыми губами. Волосы обвисли тяжелыми прядями, прилипли к влажной коже. Так плохо, как этим утром, Снейп не выглядел давно — ещё с шестого курса Гарри в Хогвартсе. 

Но всё-таки даже сейчас Гарри не мог честно и откровенно признать, что вид Снейпа вызывает в нём отвращение или даже просто не нравится. Дурацкое желание протянуть руку и дотронуться до бледной, очевидно замёрзшей щеки, погладить морщинку, залегшую посередине высокого лба, отвести прядь намокших волос за небольшое, аккуратное ухо не оставляло Гарри весь их разговор. 

А разве такие желания могли быть естественными? Нет, это точно колдовство! Это всё проделки деда!

— Но мне сказали... Да я и сам вижу... — Гарри попытался объяснить ненормальные чувства, владеющие им.

— Кто? Кто вам сказал такую глупость? Вы доверяете этому человеку?

Гарри замер. Доверяет ли он Малфою? Ну конечно же нет! 

Снейп прочёл ответ по выражению его лица прежде, чем Гарри успел открыть рот.

— Гарри, если вы будете слушать мерзавцев и глупцов, поддаваться на такие элементарные провокации, — вы проиграете, — и Снейп задал тот вопрос, который Гарри слышал от него чуть ли не ежедневно: — Скажите мне, как вы должны были поступить в такой ситуации?

— Собрать информацию, проанализировать её, если сомневаюсь в достоверности, спросить у доверенного лица. То есть у вас, сэр. Только потом делать выводы, — на одном дыхании выпалил Гарри давно заученное правило, которым неоднократно и успешно пользовался.

Само собой ничего из названного он не сделал. Как же глупо получилось! 

Снейп коротко кивнул и отвёл взгляд, уставился в молочную дымку, скрывшую их от мира и мир от них.

— Гарри, наш брак будет таким, каким вы хотели его видеть, — заговорил он негромко. — Я ни в чём не отступлю от данного вам слова. Если вы пожелаете того, мы осуществим нашу связь. Если нет, то получите развод, когда придёт срок. 

Снейп замолчал. Гарри тоже. Вопросы оставались, куда же без них, но почему-то спрашивать сейчас больше не хотелось. Не произнося ни слова, Гарри смотрел на сжавшиеся в тонкую полоску бледные губы, напряжённую шею с прилипшими к ней чёрными прядями, высоко поднятый подбородок... 

Гарри невольно поёжился: ужасно холодно, им уже давно пора вернуться внутрь корабля. Какая может быть нужда мёрзнуть в этой противной водяной взвеси? Зачем часами стоять в слепом тумане, не видя ничего, дрожа натянутой струной, рискуя заболеть в насквозь промокшей мантии? Ведь всё оказалось вовсе не так и страшно, как представлялось вчера, а совсем неплохо, кое в чём даже хорошо. Ведь гости, шум, суета, ритуал — хотя бы это уже позади. Зачем же так нервничать? О чём ещё так переживать? 

Сердце опять кольнуло. Похоже, из бесцеремонно топтавшейся в нём парочки книззлов не белый, а именно рыжий оказался куда противнее и злее. А, может, он всего лишь голоднее? Недаром царапает безжалостно, кусает до крови, рвёт больно, стоит лишь вспомнить большие веснушчатые ладони, погружающиеся в чёрные роскошные, пусть сейчас и совершенно мокрые, волосы. Но Гарри мог это вытерпеть. Кажется, мог. То есть в том случае, если никто не принуждает его любить Снейпа. Они оба должны иметь свободу выбора, сами решать, кого любить. Да, и Снейп тоже.

Хотя представлять его вместе с Чарли для Гарри со вчерашнего вечера стало настоящей пыткой. От одной мысли внутренности скручивало в узел, сжимались кулаки. Попытки понять, почему это его так бесит, Гарри пресекал на корню. Об этом не стоило задумываться, лучше довольствоваться малым. Дышать вот становится всё легче — чтобы радоваться жизни, хватит и этого. А о большем пока лучше не мечтать. 

— Единственное, что я не в силах вам вернуть — это родовое имя вашего отца, — после долгого молчания тихо и сдавленно, явно нехотя проговорил Снейп. 

Гарри с удивлением посмотрел на него: «Он что, из-за какого-то имени так волнуется? Да разве из-за этого стоит так переживать?»

По сравнению с только что развеявшейся угрозой потери свободы выбора, по сути, потери самого себя, изменение, пусть и безвозвратное, фамилии казалось Гарри сущим пустяком.

— Это же не ваша вина, — сказал он и улыбнулся. — Я замёрз, сэр. Может, вернёмся внутрь корабля?

Снейп не ответил, только посмотрел, словно не веря, что обвинять в произошедшем его не будут. Похоже, для Снейпа это было действительно важно, и Гарри повторил, чётко и уверенно проговаривая каждое слово:

— Это не ваша вина, сэр.

Эффект его слов оказался удивительным, будто Гарри сейчас не признал очевидное, а, как минимум, объявил взошедшему на эшафот преступнику о помиловании. Плечи Снейпа опустились, голова склонилась, мокрые чёрные волосы скрыли лицо от любопытного взгляда. Только сейчас, когда всё ушло, стало понятно, в каком страшном напряжении он находился всё это время. 

Почему Снейп так отреагировал на прощение, о котором даже не думал просить? Разве это имело для него такое большое значение?

* * *

Да, тогда Гарри согласился с утверждением Снейпа: старик провёл модернистский обряд. Но к сегодняшнему дню от былой уверенности не осталась и следа. Гарри знал точно: дело тут нечисто, хотя и не считал, что Снейп его обманул. Просто тот явно ошибся, что-то не учёл или не заметил, а виновен во всём происходящем его мерзкий дед.

Гарри долго раздумывал над этим вопросом, вспоминал каждый шаг, поступок, слово, пока окончательно не убедился — Снейп ни разу не солгал напрямую. Он позволил самому Гарри обмануться в ночь помолвки. Да, это было. Но не больше. Снейп говорил честно, без видимых колебаний выставляя себя в худшем свете, как с поддержкой проклятой инструкции или признанием, что Пожирателем Смерти он стал по собственным убеждениям.

Снейп явно гордился, что держит слово. Всё говорило о том, что верность данным обещаниям для него — дело чрезвычайной важности. Гарри это казалось даже немного странным, если учесть, сколько бывшему двойному шпиону приходилось обманывать и хитрить. Но других вариантов, объясняющих его поведение, Гарри не видел.

По всему получалось: Снейп не обманывает — он сам обманут. Под воздействием магии ритуала он не запомнил, не разобрался, что именно наколдовал его дед. Снейп же не Мерлин. Так что это не его вина.

Чем чаще проявлялись симптомы дедова проклятия, тем больше беспокоился Гарри, но к Снейпу со своей проблемой не шёл. Уж слишком неловко и стыдно: Гарри даже представить себе не мог, что придётся кому-нибудь рассказать, как именно это изуверское проклятие проявляется.

Чтобы разобраться, что же с ним сотворил старик, Гарри сделал абсолютно всё, что только можно было придумать. Он изучил справочник по брачным обрядам от корки до корки, перерыл школьную библиотеку, включая закрытые разделы, даже слил собственные воспоминания в думосбор и просмотрел их. Правда, это ему не слишком помогло: что он не видел и не слышал во время брачной церемонии, то он не видел и не слышал сейчас, просматривая воспоминания. Некоторые заклинания, читаемые звучным голосом старика, ему всё же удалось запомнить. Гарри просмотрел информацию о них в книгах, подключил к своим исследованиям Гермиону (не слишком вдаваясь в подробности), но они так ничего так и не нашли. Её воспоминания тоже не помогли. Казалось, никакого обмана нет.

Но его не могло не быть!

Ему ли было сомневаться? За эти недели действие проклятия он испытывал на себе каждую ночь и каждый день, стоило ему с Северусом... то есть Снейпом встретиться взглядом или даже вспомнить о нём, всего лишь подумать.

Лицо Гарри покрылось густым румянцем. Вот же проклятье! Опять, и до чего ж не вовремя! 

Гарри склонился над пергаментом, скрывая пышущее жаром лицо. Сидеть стало неудобно, и он пошире развёл ноги. После урока придётся сходить домой. Холодный душ не помогает надолго — вот он и убедился в этом очередной раз. Надо было, как и все дни до этого, снять напряжение, а не злиться, раздражаться и стыдиться естественных... точнее, неестественных реакций тела на проклятую магию старика. 

Как Гарри не сопротивлялся, но с желаниями тела пришлось научиться считаться: разрешить прикосновения, забыть о стыде и о том, как этот процесс называла тётя Петуния, позволить себе всё — иначе тело не унималось, не сдавалось, брало своё в снах, жарких и мокрых, абсолютно сумасшедших, которые хотел бы забыть, а не получалось. Да в конце концов! Если он имел право дотрагиваться до своих рук, ног, лица, живота, то чем этот орган хуже? Но решения решениями, а стыд всё равно время от времени поднимался в душ _е_ и кончался холодным д _у_ шем. Как сегодня.

Но ничего, он совсем скоро вернётся домой и успокоится, проведя время наедине с Северусом. Не со Снейпом, а именно с Северусом — любящим, нежным, дарящим невероятное по силе удовольствие. С тем, кого никогда не существовало и существовать не будет. 

Гарри честно пытался представлять в эти моменты какую-нибудь девочку. Тем более что вокруг было полно симпатичных девчонок. Но у него не получалось. Даже если вначале ему и удавалось заставить себя удерживать в памяти чьи-нибудь пухлые, нежно-розовые, блестящие от помады губы, всё кончалось... тем, чем всегда кончалось. Прекрасным в своей идеальной цельности тонкогубым ртом, большим крючковатым носом и чёрными волосами, за которые в его мечтах было так удобно цепляться, удерживая воображаемого любовника то в одной позе, то в другой, то в третьей. 

Да, теперь Гарри знал о сексе даже слишком много, спасибо справочнику по брачным обрядам. И применял свои знания на практике — спасибо проклятому дедушке, — сгорая от стыда, когда в финале одно и то же имя неудержимо срывалось с языка. И всё повторялось изо дня в день, по два, по три, а то и больше раз в сутки, даря острое наслаждение телу и жалящую совесть убеждённость, что он окончательно превратился в озабоченного извращенца и дело тут уже не только в магии.

Ведь Снейп — не Северус, который всегда был страстен, нежен и ненасытен, — а именно Снейп даже не смотрел в сторону Гарри. А вот сам Гарри, да, он смотрел и знал это за собой. Благо ещё, что на обеде в Большом Зале, единственной совместной трапезе, которую он посещал ежедневно, рядом с ним всегда садился Денни и каждый раз незаметно, но сильно дёргал за мантию, стоило Гарри засмотреться, как Северус подносит кубок к губам, ест очередное творение офранцузившихся хогвартских эльфов или разговаривает с коллегами.

А всё этот проклятый дед!

Вокруг было полно девчонок... и парней, да, парней было даже больше, и все они, казалось, были готовы на всё ради Гарри. Он получал любовные записки и даже поэмы в стихах, дважды его пытались отравить любовным зельем, один раз семикурсник из Хаффлпаффа (восемнадцатилетний дылда, по телосложению — хороший шкаф) зажал Гарри в маленьком коридорчике у кабинета трансфигурации и... 

Впрочем, это была единственная попытка его насильно поцеловать — очень неудачная попытка: заголосивший портрет чопорной леди привлёк к ним внимание профессора МакГонагалл. Тогда заалевший, как гриффиндорский флаг, Гарри и позеленевший, вопреки цветам своего дома, неудачливый ухажёр получили по взысканию. А потом уже отдельно, отослав хаффлпаффца с запиской о назначении наказания к профессору Спраут, декан Гриффиндора устроила Гарри форменную выволочку.

— Вы должны хранить свою честь, мистер Поттер! Безукоризненно. Жена Цезаря должна быть вне подозрений. В таких случаях, как сегодня, вы имеете полное право проклясть любого, покушающегося на вас. Северус, конечно, не Цезарь, но вы, как его супруг, не можете обжиматься по углам Хогвартса или где-либо ещё... и неважно, кто выступает инициатором подобного предосудительного общения! Повторяю, мистер Поттер — ни с кем, никогда! Поймите же, мальчик мой, уважение общества, стоит пойти слухам, что Северус не может вас при себе удержать, так легко потерять. Ваш брак для всех должен быть безупречен. Тем более... Ах, Гарри! Разве можно сравнить этого глупого маленького мальчика и Северуса? А ведь вам таки удалось завоевать его сердце, — порозовев, профессор МакГонагалл поделилась своим наблюдением: — Вы бросаете друг на друга такие пылкие взгляды. Словно медовый месяц и не кончался... — тут она прервалась, поймав себя на обсуждении столь интимных моментов, и выпроводила Гарри за дверь. — Отработка в субботу, в три пополудни, со мной, и не опаздывайте, мистер Поттер!

Воспоминание о профессоре МакГонагалл приглушило желание — до определённой степени, конечно. Со смешком Гарри признал, что определённая степень твёрдости теперь являлась его постоянной отличительной особенностью. Ну и мог только радоваться, что факультативные занятия у профессора Снейпа по защите и высшим зельям приходилось посещать всего несколько раз в неделю. Почему-то именно там проклятие проявляло себя во всей красе. Добрую половину урока Гарри не мог ни о чём думать — кроме как о человеке, который имел совершенно безобразную привычку слегка прикусывать кончик пера во время письма. Дома в таких случаях Гарри просто уходил от греха подальше. Здесь же ему было не сбежать. И он наблюдал, наливаясь гулким жаром быстрее закипающего котла...

Всей душой Гарри ненавидел проклятущего и хитрющего деда!

И благодарил Мерлина за старинную традицию носить тяжёлые плотные мантии: при известной степени удачливости его состояние было незаметно. А румянец, ну что, румянец? Не краснеть Гарри ещё не научился и вряд ли научится. Так что лучше об этом не думать.

Гарри ещё раз вгляделся в пергамент перед собой:  
 _  
Обучение.  
Уважение.  
Честность.  
_  
Он провёл вертикальную линию и на второй части листа, напротив получившегося списка, записал то негативное, что принёс ему брак.  
 _  
Проклятье.  
_  
Первый пункт и комментировать нечего. Пытка оставалась пыткой, и с этим ничего не поделаешь.

А вот со вторым — можно. И второй пункт куда важнее. Это было то, чего ему так и не удалось достичь в браке со Снейпом, то, с чем он мириться не собирался. Да это вообще основная причина, из-за которой он согласился на этот фарс, попал в такую неудобную, неловкую ситуацию и продолжал мучиться изо дня в день.  
 _  
Увольнение Амбридж.  
_  
Гарри с ненавистью уставился на появившиеся на листе пергамента цепочку не слишком аккуратных букв и маленькую кляксу.

Гарри знал, что Снейп делает всё от него зависящее, что он ненавидит её так же сильно, как и Гарри, что он старается... Но ведь у него ничего получается. И Гарри не мог это игнорировать, никак не мог.

Последнее, что придумала эта мерзкая жаба, у нормального человека вообще в голове не укладывалось...

* * *

Гарри как раз устроился на диване в гостиной — тратя добрый кусок своей жизни на самое идиотское дело, которое только можно себе представить. Он изучал историю развития магической одежды, третий раз подряд перечитывая одну и ту же страницу в учебнике и каждый раз отвлекаясь на третьем абзаце — раздумывая о тысяче гораздо более приятных дел, которыми прямо сейчас можно было бы заняться... И он занялся бы — если бы не запланированная на следующей неделе встреча с министерским куратором, который, по словам Гермионы, обязательно проверит, как идёт процесс обучения воспитанника. И если скорость этого процесса надзирателя не устроит, то встречи будут проходить не раз в месяц, а еженедельно, а в особых "трудноперевоспитуемых" случаях — ежедневно. 

— Как с Денни, Гарри. До свадьбы его контролировали постоянно. Нельзя этого допускать. Не позволяй им забраться себе на шею! И не вздумай подставить её сам! Наплевав на учёбу, ты ничего не добьёшься, а только скажешь: "Садитесь, пожалуйста!"

За исключением занятий со Снейпом и уроков, доскональное выполнение которых он контролировал, Гарри забросил все дела и развлечения и действительно пытался изучить то, что ему полагалось, по мнению Министерства, знать. 

Но как же тяжело ему давалась эта обязательная учёба! Похоже, чиновники старались не научить, а уморить беспредельной скукой своих недобровольных учеников. А может они только на нём так отыгрались? Ведь программа, нашедшаяся три недели назад в глубине сундука, была именной, разработанной специально для него. Но Гермиона, которой Гарри пожаловался на свою беду (к Снейпу он с этим даже подходить не стал — и так знал, что тот ответит), лишь пожала плечами. Оказывается, именно такую до зубовного скрежета тоскливую бессмыслицу полагалось изучать всем магглорождённым. 

И Гарри усердно изучал — третью неделю подряд, каждый вечер, плавно перетекающий в глубокую ночь, проклиная Амбридж, да так часто, что она давно должна была слечь в больницу св. Мунго с жалобой на непрекращающуюся икоту. 

Потому стоило появившемуся из камина Снейпу произнести, а точнее, злобно прошипеть её имя, приправив парочкой отборных ругательств и её, и её родственников, как Гарри не только обратился в слух, но и вынудил рассказать какую очередную пакость придумала "любимица" Малфоя.

Информация о внесённой на утверждение в Визенгамот новой поправке к той самой инструкции ввела Гарри в ступор. Минуту он вообще не мог говорить, задыхаясь от скручивающей все внутренности ярости.

— Этого не может быть! Никто в здравом уме не поддержит это... Это же... Это не по-человечески! — заорал он.

Снейп без единого слова возражения бросил Гарри огромный, свёрнутый в плотный рулон пергамент, который принёс с собой. Внизу документа Гарри увидел росчерки и знакомые фамилии самой Амбридж и дюжины руководителей отделов и ведомств Министерства. Над ними красовалась витиеватая подпись, украшенная печатью с малфоевским гербом. Получалось, Министр её предложения уже одобрил и утвердил.

— Сэр! Этого нельзя допускать! Вы ведь понимаете это?!

— Мистер Поттер, — процедил Снейп и тотчас поправился: — Гарри, я не хуже вас знаю, что кража младенцев из маггловских семей — непростительное преступление. Я знаю, что этого допускать нельзя.

— Так выступите, открыто выступите против него!

Стоило это предложить, как тотчас на лице Снейпа проступило то самое непреклонное, упрямое, упёртое выражение, которое Гарри ненавидел. И он оказался прав, услышав в ответ негромкое, но предельно ясное и чёткое:

— Я никогда открыто не пойду против Малфоя. Есть договорённости, которые нельзя нарушать.

Немного помолчав, Снейп уточнил:

— Всё, что я могу сделать — это официально отклонить законопроект по причине... По любой законной причине. Мы с Персивалем эту причину найдём, и Визенгамот проголосует за нас. Это всё, что я могу сделать. И попытаюсь уговорить Малфоя. Если он вообще станет слушать меня.

— А выступить в газетах? Рассказать всё людям?

Снейп лишь покачал головой.

— Через пару дней всё и так будет в газетах. Все всё узнают. И само собой одобрят, как и всегда.

Гарри не понимал. Он по правде не понимал! Ведь не может весь магический мир состоять из одних подонков?

— Кто одобрит? Как это можно одобрить? 

Гарри всматривался в застывшее невозмутимой маской лицо Снейпа. А тот вдруг принялся вышагивать по гостиной, рвано двигаясь и размахивая руками, выплёвывая слова яростно, зло:

— Оправдать можно что угодно, надо лишь правильно это преподнести, хорошо рассказать, красиво назвать. И, нет, не похищением — спасением. Напомнив всем, как наш мир пострадал из-за того, что Томас Риддл воспитывался в маггловском приюте. Напомнив про вас, Гарри, о тех унижениях, которым вас подвергали в детстве ваши маггловские родственники. О фактах вашей биографии более чем широко известно, как и о судьбе Риддла. А если ещё и показать для примера какой-нибудь сегодняшний случай, мальчика или девочку из неблагополучной семьи и поместить колдографию избитого ребёнка на первой странице всех газет. Гарри, вы сами пойдёте и добиваться будете, чтобы наших детей забрали из грязных лап этих, ломающих их судьбы, мерзавцев-магглов. А что под шумок в список попадут любимые и любящие, вообще все дети, этого вы даже не узнаете. По одной причине — об этом не напишут!

— И что же нам со всем этим делать? — настойчиво спросил Гарри. Отступать он не собирался. Надо было срочно что-то делать!

— Вам? — переспросил Снейп и резко остановился. Пристально всмотревшись в лицо Гарри и, похоже, встревожившись тем, что в нём увидел, он приказал: — Вам, Гарри, ничего не надо делать. Вы должны играть по правилам — чтобы в день своего совершеннолетия без особых проблем получить все права и вступить во взрослую жизнь свободным человеком. А что буду делать я... я, а не вы, вам уже известно. 

Сначала Гарри хотел заорать, отстаивая своё право делать хоть что-нибудь. Ведь бездействие в этой ситуации — настоящее преступление! Но увидел, как на лице Снейпа всё ярче проступает раздражение, непреклонное упрямство, уверенность в своей правоте... И Гарри сделал шаг назад, не стал спорить: за время совместного проживания с этим слизеринцем он уже кое-чему научился. Довольно многому, сказать по чести.

* * *

Гарри поставил точку возле фамилии Амбридж в своём списке. А потом зачеркнул ненавистное имя. И старательно вымарал его — так же решительно и целеустремлённо, как и собирался сделать всё возможное, чтобы наконец избавить магический мир от её больных идей. 

Гарри и не думал терзаться чувством вины, беспокоиться и переживать, что своими действиями нарушит данное Снейпу слово. То, что он намеревался проигнорировать прямой приказ не вмешиваться в это дело, вовсе не преступление. Это его долг.

Есть договорённости, которые можно и нужно нарушать. 

Профессор Биннс закончил урок, заспанные семикурсники всех четырёх факультетов принялись собирать свои вещи, и Гарри встал с места.

— Все, кто записался на дополнительные занятия по зельеварению с миссис Уизли, прошу собраться у кабинета зелий сразу после ужина, — объявил он громко.

Ученики оглядывались на него, кто-то съехидничал по поводу гриффиндорцев, которые за все годы учёбы — а кое-кто даже живя с Мастером Зелий — так толком ничему и не научились... Но Гарри и ухом не повёл: у него были занятия поважнее очередной стычки с тупоголовым слизеринцем, подзуживаемым «умной» слизеринкой. Главное, доставить сообщение тем, чьё присутствие на собрании сегодня вечером необходимо, и усыпить любопытство всех остальных, объявив публично малопривлекательную и совершенно неинтересную причину их сходки.

Старые навыки вспомнились легко, но теперь ни нагревающиеся галеоны, ни Выручай-комнаты Гарри не нужны. Что может выглядеть для окружающих скучнее и тоскливее, чем повторение пройденного материала по зельеварению? Да ещё под началом занудной и придирчивой миссис «Всезнайки» Уизли? Лишнее внимание к их деятельности Гарри привлекать не собирался. Только не в замке, где эльфы и приведения, портреты и преподаватели ежедневно отчитывались перед человеком, который не должен был — хотя бы пока! — ничего об этом знать.


	34. Его губы действительно такие мягкие и нежные, как кажутся?

Большой Зал: звёзды сияют на безоблачном небе, тонкий серп луны, тысячи трепещущих свечей, множество блюд, шумная, галдящая толпа. Вокруг сотни лиц: оживлённых, смеющихся, жующих, что-то читающих, болтающих о пустяках и важном. Что среди них один взгляд? Ничто. Его никто и не заметит, не поймёт, не разгадает. Смотреть можно смело, не таясь, открыто. И вновь, как каждый день и ночь, вечер и утро, раз за разом доказывать себе, что тяжёлый нрав дополняют резкие черты лица, что весь он — некрасив, что никому в здравом уме нравиться не может... и с упавшим сердцем признавать, что, нет, как раз таки очень даже может. 

От прошлого не скрыться, и Гарри приходится терпеть болезненно острое воспоминание о том, кто без зазрения совести прикасался к этим тяжёлым блестящим волосам, кто целовал эти тонкие губы, сейчас повлажневшие от выпитого красного вина, кто — три тысячи злобных книззлов! — имел много больше него самого. Не дело представлять сейчас, на общем обеде, как в полумраке, за задёрнутым пологом, среди простыней и мягких подушек сплетаются в страстном объятии два тела, как сильные веснушчатые ладони скользят по обнажённой спине всё ниже и ниже, а поцелуи становятся всего лишь прелюдией к главному, непознанному им самим, но... желанному? В фантазии так легко почувствовать тяжесть вжимающего в матрац тела, шёлк белья и гладкой тёплой кожи, встретить другой, не привычно-строгий, непроницаемо-равнодушный, а согревающий, открытый, любящий взгляд, познать нежность поцелуев и...

Кто-то дёргает Гарри за мантию и зовёт по имени, вырывая из затягивающего омута фантазий и очевидного для окружающих любования мужем. 

Проклятие! Опять!

Гарри благодарно кивает сидящему рядом Денни.

«Это неправильно! Это всё дедово проклятие! По-настоящему я его вовсе _не_ хочу!» — напоминает себе Гарри, борясь с коктейлем слившихся воедино опьяняющих чувств: капелькой смущения, толикой стыда, большой горстью ревности, изрядной долей возбуждения. 

Но безмозглое, глупое, испорченное тело то ли не верит в его «нельзя», то ли ему всё равно. Не задумываясь о норме и извращениях, красоте и уродстве, любви и похоти, оно распаляется всё больше. Кровь пульсирует, жар приливает к щекам, и Гарри, прикусывая нижнюю губу и сжимая кулаки, опускает взгляд в тарелку. Жареная колбаска и пара яиц на картофельном пюре — кажется, судьба решила над ним поиздеваться.

Гарри вновь поднимает голову — и замирает, жадно впитывая всё, до последней крохи, каждое мельчайшее движение, скупую мимику, пытаясь поймать выражение глаз, даже уловить ритм дыхания. Но главное, разгадать значение и смысл мимолётной улыбки, тронувшей губы, стоило его мужу развернуть свиток, принесённый наглецом, посмевшим ткнуться в ладонь и заухать, требуя угощение. Филин, незнакомый, пёстрый, важно надутый, располагается на резной спинке директорского стула, косит огромным светящимся глазом, поворачивает голову, будто пытается прочесть письмо, так порадовавшее своего адресата.

Северус читает и... Он доволен, правда? Чему он улыбается? От кого это письмо? О чём оно?

— Поттер, не прожги взглядом! — обидный смех раздаётся слева от Гарри. Смешки и фырканье тотчас рассыпаются по гриффиндорскому столу.

Гарри поворачивается всем корпусом, вглядывается в красивое лицо однокурсницы. Ромильда Вейн отточенным жестом откидывает назад распущенные тёмные волосы, деланно улыбается и вздёргивает подбородок.

— Гарри, ты такой милый, когда ревнуешь. И как обидно смотреть, кого ревнуешь!

Она притворяется огорчённой, надувает блестящие розовые губы, наклоняется к нему, рискуя запачкать мантию на пышной груди остатками пюре в тарелке. Её заговорщицкий, театрально громкий шёпот наверняка слышен всем гриффиндорцам: 

— Хочешь, я тебя утешу, Гарри? Я буду очень нежной. И ты сразу забудешь о своём кислом, перчёном, солёном и сальном горе!

— Заткнись, — шипит Денни, вытаскивая волшебную палочку и направляя её в сторону хихикающей Ромильды.

Гарри вскакивает под дружный хохот.

— Мисс Вейн, за поощрение неподобающего поведения сокурсников и халатное исполнение обязанностей старосты — двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора, отработка с мистером Филчем в субботу и воскресенье! — негромкий голос моментально успокаивает всех. 

Гарри резко разворачивается: в паре ярдов от него стоит Снейп с пергаментным свитком в руке. Его лицо невозмутимо и спокойно. И Гарри не знает, что из сказанного мерзкой девчонкой тот слышал и слышал ли вообще хоть что-то, кроме дурацкого смеха. Ведь если бы он это слышал, она бы так легко не отделалась, правда? 

— Мистер Уизли, — продолжает Снейп, — сразу же после обеда найдите профессора МакГонагалл и объясните ей, для каких целей вам понадобилось доставать волшебную палочку в Большом Зале. 

Денни прячет улику в карман и тихо говорит:

— Да, сэр. Извините, сэр.

Снейп кивает, и побледневший Денни заметно расслабляется.

— Извините, сэр, — словно эхо откликается поднявшаяся с места покрасневшая Ромильда, но её игнорируют.

— Мистер Поттер, — зовёт Снейп, — разрешите вас на пару слов.

Гарри безмолвно выбирается из-за стола, тенью следует за Снейпом. Двери Большого Зала захлопываются за ними.

— Я должен уйти, — говорит Снейп. Его голос разносится по пустынному холлу, едва слышным эхом отражается от стен.

Гарри смотрит в его лицо. 

— Не ждите меня, Гарри. Я вернусь не раньше полуночи, потому сегодня мы не сможем обсудить ваше домашнее задание. Приготовьтесь встать завтра раньше. Я хочу убедиться, что причины дублинского конфликта 1913 года между волшебниками и гоблинами поняты вами верно. Выписки из гоблинских летописей я оставлю для вас на столе в гостиной.

Похоже, это всё, что Снейп собирался сказать. Но улыбка, освещавшая его строгое лицо всего несколько минут назад, не даёт Гарри покоя. И он спрашивает, хотя уже сто раз приказал себе этого не делать:

— Куда вы направляетесь, Северус?

Тот выразительно выгибает бровь, явно недовольный бесцеремонным обращением, и Гарри поясняет:

— Здесь слишком много ушей.

Это правда. В холле живёт множество портретов, любят прогуливаться привидения, а за колоннами могут прятаться ненужные свидетели. Но если быть до конца честным, Гарри просто нравится называть Снейпа по имени. И абсолютно не нравится его отчуждённость и упрямое соблюдение всех церемоний. Пусть они никогда не станут любовниками (в своём решении Гарри твёрд не меньше чем отдельные части его тела в непозволительном желании), но ведь они могут стать друзьями! Почему нет?

Гарри ждёт ответ, глядя в чёрные глаза, подаваясь ближе. Правда, ложь, отказ отвечать вызывают одинаковое беспокойство.

— Люциус пригласил меня на ужин tete-a-tete, — все сомнения и глупые, непроизносимые подозрения развеяны. — Я планирую серьёзно обсудить с ним инициативы Амбридж. Потому и говорю, не ждите меня. Уверен, наша беседа затянется.

— А-а-а... — тянет Гарри. И внезапно, даже для себя, делает шаг вперёд, обнимает застывшего от неожиданности Снейпа и шепчет: — Удачи.

Так они и стоят, неподвижно, прижавшись друг к другу, пока тёплые ладони ни касаются спины Гарри, а потом запутываются в волосах, заставляя поднять голову.

— Спасибо, — почти беззвучно отвечает Снейп. 

Он наклоняется, слегка поворачивает голову... Гарри глубоко вдыхает: мёд и лимон, вино и горький перец; смотрит, будто зачарованный, не в силах оторвать взгляд от приближающихся губ, уже чувствуя их нежность; подаётся вперёд, ещё ближе, обнимает жарче, крепче, под ладонями всё быстрее стучит чужое сердце. То есть не чужое, а Северуса, сердце Северуса...

Двери Большого Зала с шумом распахиваются, холл заполняют школьники и преподаватели. Щеки Гарри всего на миг касаются сухие тёплые губы, и Снейп скрывается в толпе.

«Это хорошо. Дружеский поцелуй на удачу — это хорошо!» — уговаривает себя Гарри, но ладони всё ещё помнят ощущение грубой шерстяной ткани и тепла скрытого под ней тела, восхитительной гладкости волос. Сердце тоскует: ему нравилось мчаться наперегонки с тем, другим, таким же стремительным и страстным. Одиночество нагоняет хандру и холод.

Гарри ловит разобиженный, негодующий взгляд Ромильды, окружённой стайкой разновозрастных девушек, и отворачивается. 

— Нам пора? — подошедший Денни протягивает Гарри забытую в обеденном зале сумку. — Займёмся зельевареньем?

— Меньше радуйся, — ответ Гарри почти шепчет. 

В животе у него глухо урчит, но возвращаться за стол не хочется. Тем более кое-кто о нём позаботился: вместе с сумкой Гарри получает две завёрнутые в салфетку булочки.

— Тебе не надо поговорить с МакГонагалл? — Гарри сражается со сдобой, и его голос звучит глухо.

— Уже, — Денни шагает чуть впереди по направлению к подземельям. — Она сделала мне устное замечание, а этой стерве добавила ещё две отработки — на следующие выходные. Хорошо хоть баллы не сняла. А то тебе же пришлось бы их восстанавливать.

— Ты всех предупредил? — интересуется Гарри, обгоняя двух слизеринцев-первоклашек вслед за Денни.

— Конечно! Джимми придёт и Орла тоже. Все мы очень заинтересованы. Заниматься зельевареньем необходимо, это всем понятно! — смеётся Денни, размахивая сумкой с учебниками.

Когда они подходят к закрытой лаборатории, их уже ждут. Денни говорит:

— Стой, Гарри, — и вытирает сахарную пудру с уголка рта как раз успевшего прикончить свой «обед» друга.

* * *

У Гарри не так уж и много соучастников будущего «преступления». 

Это его близкая подруга и строгая преподавательница зельеварения для младших курсов Гермиона Уизли, в девичестве Грейнджер. Долго уговаривать её помочь не пришлось. Отказ от Выручай-комнаты в пользу лаборатории зельеварения — это её идея. Так же как и создание первоначального списка группы.

Деннис Криви. То есть Уизли, конечно. Гарри иногда забывает об изменившемся статусе Денни, а тот никогда не говорит о семейной жизни. Сначала Денни смущался, больше молчал, явно стыдился своего выбора, и Гарри пришлось самому начать сложный разговор. Правда, тот получился совсем коротким: Гарри признал, что Денни имел полное право идти своим путём, что брак с Джорджем не делает его хуже, что все, и сам Гарри в первую очередь, относятся к нему с тем же уважением. На этом их объяснения закончились. Денни категорически отказался обсуждать тягостную тему. Но с тех пор они стали нормально общаться, больше того, стали друзьями. Пусть Денни готовится сдавать С.О.В., а Гарри — Ж.А.Б.А., и их занятия не совпадают, но именно Денни — тот человек, с которым Гарри проводит больше всего времени. Они вместе занимаются в библиотеке и квиддичем, ходят на обед, и каждый день Гарри встречает и провожает Денни домой, он пользуется камином в их гостиной. Денни — хороший парень и настоящий друг. Гарри всецело ему доверяет.

Джастин Финч-Флетчли — хаффлпаффец-семикурсник и бывший член почившей «Армии Дамблдора». Он, как и все магглорождённые, пропустил «чёрный» год в Хогвартсе, участвовал в Битве, а потом, проучившись полгода, категорически отказался подчиниться Амбридж, сдал волшебную палочку и вернулся к родителям-магглами — перебиваться случайными заработками и пытаться наверстать программу средней школы, что было совсем нелегко. Его возвращение в магический мир связано с надеждами на изменение ситуации с магглорождёнными, а сами надежды возложены на одного человека — и это Гарри. 

После разговоров с Джастином Гарри чувствует ещё большую ответственность перед всеми магглорождёнными. Он обязан сделать всё, чтобы добиться отмены унизительной инструкции. Да, волшебник может прожить в маггловском мире, не колдуя и забыв про волшебство. Вот только жизнь эта... Снейп сказал правду: «Жизнь мага, не имеющего возможности пользоваться волшебной палочкой, невыносима». И вовсе не потому, что приходится пользоваться электричеством. Джастин говорил о том же. Магия — это талант, данный от рождения. Отказаться от неё, как отказаться от любви. Жизнь становится неполноценной. И всякая радость, всякое дело омрачено пониманием: ты не на своём месте, ты можешь больше, ты не живёшь, а прозябаешь. Теперь Джастин вернулся и готов на всё, чтобы никому и никогда не пришлось пройти его путём отречения.

Джимми Пикс — единственный, кроме Гарри, полукровка в их группе. Сейчас он учится на шестом курсе и, как и прежде, играет за квиддичную команду Гриффиндора и ненавидит Снейпа. Его рассказы о творившихся в школе несправедливостях, наказаниях и пытках учеников поражают воображение и заставляют сжимать кулаки. К сожалению, Гарри не может ему не верить: Снейп наверняка допускал такое отношение к ученикам со стороны преподавателей-пожирателей и говорил о «грязнокровках» то, что рассказывает яростно жестикулирующий, покрасневший от гнева Джимми.

В отличие от него, Гарри понимает, что иногда другого выхода нет. Хочешь играть по чужим правилам? Будь готов наступить на собственное горло и ни о чём не жалей, если делаешь это ради большего блага, ради общей победы. Сражаться с открытым лицом и ходить под личиной врага — разные пути. Второй тоже успешен, но вкус такой победы отдаёт гнилью. Перед всем миром шпион — это лжец, который навсегда останется подлецом на фоне благородного героя в ослепительно-белом.

Но Джимми объяснить это невозможно. Он хочет открытую драку и никаких игр.

Джейкоб Уитби — семикурсник и староста, чемпион команды Хаффлпаффа по игре в плюй-камни, спокойный, большой и неповоротливый, как медведь, и кажется, что и соображать должен так же, с трудом. Но он начитан, умён, удивительно дотошен и если уж берётся за дело, то делу лучше сразу сдаваться. Гарри знает, что Джейкоб — приёмный сын в многодетной семье фермеров из Кента, и профессору Дамблдору пришлось трижды разговаривать с его родителями, уговаривая отпустить мальчика в Хогвартс «развивать дар божий». Когда у сына возникли неприятности с Министерством Магии из-за невозможности подтвердить статус крови, приёмный отец самолично спрятал его волшебную палочку и отвёл к местному католическому священнику — каяться в богопротивном деле ворожбы. И целый год Джейкоб, как послушный сын, спокойно работал в поле, не интересуясь войной и магией, без споров исполнял наложенную на него падре Франциско епитимью. Только пришедшее из Хогвартса письмо с результатами С.О.В. и списком учебников на новый год подтолкнуло Джейкоба к мысли вернуться туда, где одним взмахом волшебной палочки можно сделать то, что его отцу даётся лишь потом и кровью, где нет нужды изо дня в день повторять дюжину псалмов и где есть возможность заняться любимыми делами: без суеты читать книги, ухаживать за невиданными животными и выращивать невиданные растения.

Ограничения, наложенные на него министерской комиссией, Джейкоб принял спокойно. Он любит читать и узнавать новое — и лично для него отчитываться перед куратором не составляет труда. Но это вовсе не значит, будто он считает отношение магических властей добрым к себе или другим, таким же, как он. И когда в школу вернулся Джастин, Джейкоб пошёл вслед за ним, чтобы своим трудом сделать этот мир лучше.

Орла Свирк — шестикурсница из Равенкло, единственная, кроме Гермионы, девушка в их группе. И единственная, кто учился в тот год, когда остальные магглорождённые скитались. Её родители поверили рассказам дочери о творящихся в магическом мире беспорядках, и Свирки заблаговременно, всей семьёй, покинули Англию на время войны. Хотя плата для иностранцев в Шармбатоне чрезвычайно высока, но родители ничего не пожалели для старшей дочери: Орла два года проучилась во французской магической школе. Впрочем, девушку не слишком впечатлил уровень преподавания Шармбатона. С семьёй она вернулась в Англию — доверившись красочным речам нового Министра Магии, зовущего со страниц всех магических газет и журналов соотечественников домой. К сожалению, Люциус Малфой «забыл» упомянуть, что обещанная забота о магглорождённых стала, по сути, унизительной пыткой.

Орла уже успела заработать еженедельные проверки. Потому возможность присоединиться к Гарри и его друзьям стала последним препятствием, удерживающим её от письма родителям: французские волшебные палочки и жизнь на чужбине она считает лучше творящегося на родной земле произвола. Её младшей сестре Магдалине уже десять лет. И она волшебница, как и Орла. Если ничего не изменится, Свирки в Англии не останутся — это взвешенное и обдуманное решение старшей дочери. Орла уверена, отец прислушается к её мнению.

* * *

— И не уговаривайте даже: не заниматься — это как вывесить объявление: «Мы — заговорщики!» 

Конечно же Гермиона настояла на своём, и собравшимся первым делом пришлось доставать котлы и копаться в шкафу с ингредиентами.

— Директор согласовал наши занятия, — сообщила Гермиона с довольной улыбкой. — Сегодня будем повторять процесс приготовления крововостанавливающего зелья. Это материал четвёртого курса. На С.О.В. будет обязательно, на Ж.А.Б.А. вряд ли, но это зелье является первым этапом процесса приготовления «Эликсира бессмертия». Потому вам всем необходимо его хорошенько вспомнить.

Джастин принёс котёл и только затем уточнил:

— Я не буду сдавать Ж.А.Б.А. по зельеварению, Гермиона. Может, мне его не варить? А?

— Мистер Финч-Флетчли, либо вы его варите, хотя бы для расширения кругозора, либо вам нечего здесь делать!

Гарри удивленно уставился на чрезмерно строгую, прямо как на занятии для первоклашек, перешедшую на официальный тон Гермиону. Проследив недовольный взгляд подруги, он нахмурился сам: в дверях лаборатории стояла Ромильда.

Гермиона подошла к ней. 

— У нас занятия, мисс Вейн. Что вам угодно? По-моему, вы на них не записаны. Ваше присутствие здесь не согласовано. Пожалуйста, покиньте помещение! — потребовала она, пытаясь закрыть перед носом незваной гостьи дверь. Короткий спор закончился раздражённым: — Мистер Поттер, прошу вас, решите свой вопрос со старостой. Только побыстрее. Мы приступим к подготовительному этапу без вас. Поторопитесь! У вас буквально пара минут.

Ромильда пришла извиняться. Во всяком случае, свои попытки пофлиртовать с Гарри под удобным предлогом она назвала именно так. Две минуты превратились в пять, потом в десять, но закончить разговор всё не получалось. Ромильда вцепилась в руку Гарри и удерживала его, прижималась всем телом, заглядывала в глаза, чему очень способствовал их одинаковый рост. 

Через четверть часа Гарри безостановочно думал об отворотном зелье или яде: оба варианта избавиться от настойчивой поклонницы стали ему казаться одинаково привлекательными. Он давно бы ушёл, но Ромильда беззастенчиво висла на нём. Стоило ему попытаться вырваться или возразить, она начинала громко всхлипывать и даже рыдать. Проклятье! Гарри не знал, что делать. Сбежать не получалось.

Гермиона пришла за загулявшим учеником, когда Ромильда пыталась целовать отнекивающегося и отбрыкивающегося Гарри, умоляя её простить и убеждая в неземной любви и готовности уйти с ним куда угодно: хоть на край света — в любой момент, хоть в постель — прямо сейчас. 

— Прямо сейчас вы отправитесь к мистеру Филчу, мисс Вейн. На отработку!

Разгневанный голос Гермионы напугал бы и более бесстрашного человека. Ромильда испуганно отшатнулась — продемонстрировав очень тонкую блузку, ну очень короткую юбку и ноги в переливающихся розовыми бабочками чулках и изящных туфельках на высоких каблуках. Сброшенная то ли в порыве чувств, то ли из злодейского умысла школьная мантия лежала в пыли на полу коридора. 

— Оденьтесь немедленно, мисс Вейн! И... и... — Гермиона задыхалась от возмущения, — и десять... нет, двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора за вызывающее поведение! А за ложь и срыв дополнительного занятия, на котором мистер Поттер должен был присутствовать, ваша отработка продлится ещё и в субботу! И в... и в воскресенье!.. Вы ещё спорите со мной? Раз заслужили, будете отрабатывать все оставшиеся выходные до конца месяца! Что за бесстыдство! Видела бы вас сейчас профессор МакГонагалл, вы бы не отделались так легко!

Намёк, что сама Гермиона уж слишком напоминает иссохшую старую деву и лицом, и характером, закончился изгнанием распутницы с поля боя. 

— Мистер Поттер!

Гермиона вошла в роль строгой учительницы и вовсе не собиралась сбрасывать со счетов вину второго участника горячих объятий прямо в коридоре. Она взмахнула волшебной палочкой, накладывая заглушающее заклинание.

— Гарри! Что ты творишь? — воскликнула Гермиона. 

— Я не хотел! 

— Гарри, не будь идиотом! Ты должен был её оттолкнуть. Ах, тебя не учили отбиваться от девушек? Значит, научись сам! Ты представляешь, какой разразился бы скандал, если бы вас застали вместе? Что подумал бы Снейп? Как бы ты объяснялся с ним?!

Гарри точно не знал «как бы объяснялся», но реакцию Снейпа представил лёгко: и суровое лицо, и гнев, и ещё большее игнорирование, но только после язвительной и острой выволочки. Но как же соблазнительна и вкусна вдруг показалась Гарри идея, что Снейпу будет больно видеть его целующимся с привлекательной девушкой. Какая разница, что ни её внимание, ни прижимающееся тело, ни поцелуи (следы розовой помады Гермиона как раз сейчас старательно стирала с его лица) мало того что не понравились — оказались в тягость. Да! Хорошо бы и Снейпу испытать то, что Гарри чувствовал, увидев его с...

— А сам он? Что он творил прямо у меня на глазах? Или думаешь, Чарли ему так же на шею вешался? Думаешь, отвязаться от неё просто и легко?

Вспыхнувшая молнией догадка внезапно стёрла всю досаду из-за сегодняшних неприятностей со сверхнастойчивой и инициативной Ромильдой. 

«А может и правда, он просто не смог от Чарли избавиться? — думал Гарри. — Тем более, Чарли — это не Ромильда: он и красивее, и сильнее, и лучше. И они были близки. А Ромильда — дурочка, которая хотела отравить амортенцией меня, а пострадал Рон. И она до сих пор так и не стала хоть немного умнее».

Гарри представил, как отталкивает Ромильду; в мечтах всё получалось просто и легко. Затем на месте Ромильды Гарри постарался увидеть Снейпа. Хотя нет, не Снейпа. Гарри изо всех сил попытался представить, как отталкивает _своего_ Северуса. И понял, что нет, даже в мыслях он не сможет причинить боль человеку, пусть и воображаемому, но настолько нежному к нему, щедрому и ласковому. Совершенно невозможно. Как отказать тому, кто настолько близок, кто дорог? Гарри бы не смог. 

Но Снейп сделал это, отказался от Чарли. Значит...

«Может, Северус не любит его? — робкая надежда разгоралась всё ярче, питаясь тысячами снов и фантазий. — Он ведь смог оттолкнуть. Они больше не вместе. Это точно, Рон бы проболтался. А сегодня Северус поцеловал бы меня по-настоящему. Просто момент был неподходящий, то есть момент-то был хороший, только нам помешали. Иначе...»

Гермиона всё ещё что-то выговаривала ему о Ромильде, а Гарри вспоминал лицо склонившегося к нему Снейпа, его приоткрытые губы, чьё прикосновение обещало наслаждение, представлял, что могло бы случиться, но не случилось. И как же жаль, что ничего не случилось. 

У Гарри было множество воспоминаний и фантазий, одна другой горячей и ярче. Раньше он их старательно разделял: Снейпа — холодного и строгого, чужого любовника, любящего другого, и Северуса — горячего и нежного, призрачного, ненастоящего, но своего, принадлежащего только ему, Гарри. А сегодня граница между ними, носящее ненавистное имя «Чарли», рухнула, _спасибо тебе, Ромильда!_

Вдруг то, что раз за разом Гарри отвергал даже в мечтах, показалось возможным. Он как наяву увидел тот поцелуй на корабле, испытал привычную жгучую ярость, но впервые не отступил, переписал историю заново. Здесь, в коридоре перед лабораторией зельеварения и в мечтах, Гарри впервые шагнул вперёд, оттолкнул другого, лишнего, занял принадлежащее ему по праву место, притянул Северуса к себе, поцеловал. И целовал долго, глубоко, с силой впиваясь в губы, погружаясь языком в рот, лаская, утверждая свои права, удерживая в объятиях, зарываясь в волосы, прижимаясь всем телом, ловя тихие стоны и исторгая свои, идущие из самой глубины души и тела.

Как же он хотел, что бы так всё было на самом деле!

— Пойдём в лабораторию, подождёшь, пока остальные доварят зелье. Ты уже, конечно, ничего не успеешь, но меня-то ждут... Гарри, ты меня слышишь? — Гермиона дёрнула его за рукав. — Гарри! О чём ты думаешь, в конце концов?

Ответить на вопрос Гермионы Гарри не мог. О таком он ей не собирался рассказывать. Прилившая кровь окрасила щёки и жаркой волной спустилась вниз, плотные шерстяные брюки и мантия в который раз спасли от конфуза.

Только закрыв за собой дверь лаборатории, Гарри вспомнил, что все эти мысли, желания и мечты — не его! Что это всё дедово проклятие! Что ему нельзя об этом даже мечтать. Что соблазнительной ему должна казаться прекрасная лицом и телом Ромильда, а вовсе не язвительный худощавый мужчина с длинным благородной формы носом. И нос ему должен казаться не благородным, а непомерно большим и крючковатым. И тело должно называться по правде — худым, тощим. Но язык не поворачивался. И мужчина его снов и его муж стремительно соединялись в сознании: лицо совершенное в своём несовершенстве, тело — желанное, весь он — любимый, нужный...

Усевшись на место, Гарри вспомнил урок два дня назад в этой же лаборатории, Снейпа, скользящего между рядами опасной хищной птицей, его острые взгляды и резкие движения, его низкий голос, ехидные замечания и собственное сводящее с ума возбуждение. Тогда, пользуясь тем, что класс был полон и каждый ученик занят своим котлом, а преподаватель десятками учеников, Гарри мог смотреть. И он смотрел, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением безнаказанности. Дома Гарри и помыслить не смел, чтобы открыто взглянуть в это прекрасное... _вот же проклятие!.._ в это некрасивое... _ах, ладно уж..._ в это невыносимо желанное лицо.

Проклятие деда окончательно свело его с ума — пора это признать. 

Красотка Ромильда так старалась произвести впечатление, но у Гарри и тени желания не возникло воспользоваться её щедрым предложением. Это ли не волшебство? Ведь одно только обещание поцелуя Снейпа, даже то лёгкое касание тёплых губ к щеке и прижатое сквозь многие слои плотной одежды тело... Гарри со смиренным отчаянием вспомнил, как весь горел, и это на виду почти всей школы, как ему хотелось одёрнуть мантию перед собой, как потом он медленно шёл, терпя жестокое давление и перевернув сумку на плече так, чтобы скрыть пах. 

А всё дедово проклятие!

Гарри закрыл лицо руками, погружаясь в воспоминания. Он заболел желанием. Он хотел большего. Ему нужно. На секунду он позволил себе представить, как проводит ночь с мужем, познаёт его, делится страстью, засыпает в его объятиях. Гарри знал: никто в целом свете не осудил бы его — он не вор, что крадёт, но хозяин, берущий своё.

_Ведь он — мой._

Безумная мысль? Вовсе нет. Снейп обещал не оттолкнуть, быть с ним, если он, Гарри, так решит. Вот только... Боль в сердце ширилась, вытекая сквозь нанесённые подчёркнутым равнодушием раны и отравляя ядом, от которого самому не найти спасения.

_А может, он не любит ни его... ни меня. Никого не любит. Всего лишь терпит рядом. Вдруг я ему противен?_

Но тот же яд — жестокое лекарство. Видение искажённого страстью, одухотворённого любовью, пронизанного желанием лица Снейпа вдруг ушло, натолкнувшись на непреодолимую стену его всегдашнего равнодушия, отстранённости, холодности. 

«Вот он, путь к свободе из ловушки деда», — понял Гарри. Но радости не ощутил: так лечиться от навязанного извне желания — невыносимо больно. Этим ядовитым лекарством можно и до смерти отравиться. 

Гарри закрыл глаза, вспоминая тёплый взгляд Снейпа, движение его губ, рождающих короткое, почти беззвучное: «Спасибо», — и сказал себе: _«Нет! Он вовсе ко мне не равнодушен. Может, он меня и не слишком-то хочет, но он ко мне..._ — перед глазами пронеслись все их разговоры, выученные уроки, поездки. — _Да, он ко мне хорошо относится. Вообще, хорошо,_ — вспомнилось бережное отношение, ни единого лишнего прикосновения, — _и уважает меня и мои решения»._

Внезапно Гарри стало легче. Ведь он не обязан идти в отношениях со Снейпом вперёд, как бы ни росло желание сделать последний шаг, «объединить силы». Но он же и не обязан отступать: Снейп — свободен, сегодняшнее происшествие и теперешние размышления придали Гарри в этом уверенности. Осталось только разобраться: а чего хочет он сам? 

Гарри хмыкнул. Его тело не просто хотело, а нестерпимо жаждало: оно сделало выбор и бесстрашно сражалось за избранника с душой, сердцем, совестью, моралью, воспитанием и тьмой рассудочных сомнений. Сердце тосковало: давно стоило признать, что люби его Снейп, и о том, что он — мужчина, Гарри бы не беспокоился. Или почти не беспокоился. А вот душа... Здесь разобраться и тяжелее, и важнее всего. Гарри категорически не хотел, чтобы его вело проклятие. Он боялся ошибиться, принять за собственные чувства навязанное извне бурление желаний одного лишь тела. Ведь если он сделает этот шаг, если Снейп станет его любовником, нет — любимым, то о каком разводе может идти речь?

И Гарри в который раз вспомнил деда: мерзавец испортил всё! Как можно принять какое-то решение, если уверен, а точнее, абсолютно _не_ уверен в себе!

Ведь могло быть и так, что он по-настоящему хотел именно Снейпа — невзирая ни на что, даже на то, что он — мужчина. Благодарность Ромильде ширилась в сердце Гарри с каждой минутой: дело могло оказаться вовсе не в проклятье.

Гарри оглянулся, ловя улыбку колдующего над своим котлом Денни. Честно говоря, Гарри находил его гораздо привлекательнее Ромильды и большинства других девушек. Внезапно пришедшая в голову идея подкупила Гарри крайней простой и возможностью быстро избавиться от сомнений, замучивших его до полусмерти. 

Гарри улыбнулся и получил сияющую улыбку в ответ.

Денни живёт с парнем. По-настоящему. Наверняка для него не будет особой проблемы в том, чтобы подарить Гарри один единственный поцелуй, по-дружески. Ну не то чтобы совсем по-дружески, а из дружеского расположения, чтобы Гарри мог сравнить ощущения, проверить чувства, убедиться... 

_Его губы действительно такие мягкие и нежные, как кажутся?_

Э-ээ... Нет, нет! Гарри поцелуй необходим вовсе не для этого! Ему всего лишь нужно разобраться: вдруг он просто-напросто предпочитает парней? Ведь мог он до этого момента не подозревать об этом? Вряд ли конечно... Но проверить-то можно, тем более это так легко. Поцеловаться с парнем и выяснить всё, разрешить все сомнения. Гарри чувствовал себя таким бесконечно уставшим от постоянной неуверенности в желаниях и чувствах, от непрекращающихся размышлений на одну и ту же не слишком приличную и достойную тему. Он был готов пойти на многое, лишь бы наконец разграничить дедово проклятие и собственную испорченность. 

«Идея вовсе неплоха», — Гарри кивнул своим мыслям. Он очень надеялся, что сможет объяснить Денни своё необычное желание и после этого останется, во-первых, живым, во-вторых, здоровым и, в-третьих, другом. 

— Все закончили? Молодцы! Вы отлично поработали! — объявила Гермиона.

Гарри встряхнулся, отступив от гордиева узла мыслей, желаний и чувств. И тут же почувствовал укол стыда: как можно переживать из-за таких мелочей, когда есть проблемы куда серьёзнее, затрагивающие благополучие стольких ни в чём неповинных людей? 

— Мы собрались сегодня не только и не столько ради зельеварения, — сказал Гарри, выходя в центр комнаты. — Подойдите, пожалуйста, поближе, — попросил он и наложил заклятие отвлечение внимания, на всякий случай. То, о чём он собирался говорить, предназначалось исключительно семерым, что собрались вокруг него.

— Я расскажу вам о новых инициативах Амбридж. Пока их держат в секрете, но есть человек, который...

— Гарри, ты — не слизеринец, чтобы ходить вокруг да около! Нечего здесь дипломатию разводить! — Джимми, как всегда, выступил первым, не сдерживаясь ни в выражениях, ни в чувствах. — Называй всё своими именами! Твой информатор — это Снейп, твой надсмотрщик.   
— Снейп — мой муж, Джимми. И он — хороший человек.

Гарри вытащил из кармана сегодняшнюю газету, показал её всем. Большую часть первой страницы «Пророка» занимала колдография избитой девочки в изорванном платье. Она рыдала навзрыд, безуспешно пытаясь прикрыть худющее лицо грязными руками.

— Энди Вайт. Доказательство того, что Амбридж сделала следующий шаг.

— Это всего лишь бедная маленькая девочка...

— Нет, Орла, — возразил Гарри. — История Энди Вайт — оружие Амбридж, её яд, которым она отравит весь наш мир, если дать ей такой шанс. Читайте вслух! 

— «Кто превратил эту чудесную крошку, эту восьмилетнюю волшебницу в забитое, голодное, пугливое, словно дикий зверёк, существо, не умеющее читать и писать, пользоваться ножом и вилкой, не знавшее тепла и заботы? Кто растоптал в этой юной душе ростки радости и счастья? Вот они — преступники! Посмотрите на них! Это её родители — недостойные магглы, не знающие другого стремления, кроме страсти к наркотикам и беспорядочному совокуплению, живущие в зверином бесстыдстве в самом грязном и опасном районе Ливерпуля...» — Джейкоб читал неторопливо, вдумчиво, словно проверяя на вкус каждое слово. Последнее вызвало его недоумение: — Интересно, а где это в Ливерпуле они нашли настолько грязный и опасный район?

— Думаю, нигде, — Гарри обвёл свою команду внимательным взглядом. — В этом и суть их игры. Я не знаю, правдива ли эта история — ради малышки Энди я надеюсь, что факты из её жизни приукрашены, очень и очень приукрашены. Думаю, вы уже поняли, что завтра или послезавтра газеты наполнятся криками разъярённой общественности, а через неделю или месяц новый закон вступит в силу. И детей-волшебников из семей магглов начнут красть под предлогом большой заботы и любви к «проросшим на маггловских полях семенам нашей чистой крови». Они позаботятся обо всём — о «правильном» общественном мнении, о «хороших» приёмных семьях, о качественно стёртой памяти родителей. И все будут счастливы — без роду и племени, без корней, с полным пренебрежением к свободе или хотя бы иллюзии выбора.

Гарри не ошибся ни в ком. Ему больше практически ничего не потребовалось разъяснять: его друзья отреагировали точно так же, как и он сам. От яростного вопля побагровевшего Джимми до ошеломлённого, застывшего, побелевшего Денни, опустившегося на стул с тихим: «Это невозможно».

Гермиона прикоснулась к руке Гарри.

— Что ты предлагаешь? Ты ведь не просто так рассказал нам об этом? Ты уже придумал — что делать? И что говорит Снейп?

— Снейп идёт своим путём... Джимми, перестань! Он пытается всё остановить законными методами. А мы... Я не вижу другого выхода — этот мир должен сразиться за свою совесть с самим собой.

— Что это значит, Гарри?

— Гарри, перестань говорить загадками, как какой-то слизеринец!

— А ты перестань его перебивать, Джимми. И сядь, наконец!

Гарри тяжело вздохнул: сейчас идея казалась ему чересчур простой, а шансы на победу — призрачными. Перед битвой с Волдемортом они и то казались выше. 

— Мы не можем высказать всё со страниц журналов и газет. Пойдём другим путём — откроем глаза каждому, напишем всё, как есть, достучимся до их сонных сердец, до глухой к чужим бедам совести. Наши письма должны попасть в дом каждого мага Британии!


	35. Что вы делаете? О чём вы говорите? Что вы обсуждаете?

После слов Гарри никто не смог усидеть на месте. Столько возбуждённых криков лаборатория зельеварения не знала за всю свою долгую жизнь, прошедшую в сосредоточенной тишине потрескивающего пламени и поскрипывающих перьев, тихом шелесте взвешиваемых ингредиентов и деликатном бульканье содержимого ученических котлов. Друзья Гарри не сдерживали эмоции. Высказаться хотелось каждому.

— Джимми, помолчи! Орла, Джейкоб, Денни...

Гарри удивился: инициативность Джастина Финч-Флетчли стала для него неожиданностью. Пусть тот и его ровесник, а значит, старше остальных, и участник Битвы, и член распавшейся Армии Дамблдора, но никогда до этого момента Гарри не видел хаффлпаффца таким деятельным, целеустремлённым и настойчивым. 

— Замолчите все, замолчите!

— Гарри, послушай, — добившись тишины, Джастин заговорил уверенно, каждым словом убеждая в своей правоте: — Все послушайте! Эта проблема не вчера родилась. Гарри, ты, наверное, и не знаешь, но твоя идея — пройденный этап. Не думай, что мы сидели молча, когда в прошлом году Министерство взялось выкручивать нам руки. Мы боролись, мы сражались за свободу. Мы напечатали множество листовок и плакатов и раздавали их на квиддичных матчах, концертах, ярмарках, вывешивали в магазинах и аптеках, расклеивали на стенах домов. Гарри, это ничего нам не дало — и сейчас не даст. Это бессмысленно. Они нас не послушали, понимаешь. Нас проигнорировали. Никто даже слово в нашу защиту не сказал. Что тогда, что сейчас — им всё равно! 

Соглашаться с опасениями Джастина Гарри не собирался. Он уже слышал о прошлых провальных попытках от Гермионы и был уверен: на этот раз их и выслушают, и услышат. Всему своё время. Притвориться, что «министерская забота — великое благо для невежественных магглорождённых» можно было полгода назад, но сейчас никому не удастся. Пусть рассказы об издевательских порядках, установленных Амбридж, и не печатали в газетах, но их передавали из уст в уста. Люди ведь не слепые и не глухие, они всё видят. 

Сейчас, в отличие от далёкого вчера, ни для кого уже не являлось тайной, что собака, сидящая на цепи, свободнее магглорождённого, пойманного бумажным капканом министерской комиссии. Гарри знал об этом точно, не зря он столько разговаривал с самыми разными людьми, начиная от бывших пожирателей, таких, как мистер Паркинсон, возглавляющий в Министерстве отдел цензуры, и заканчивая своими сверстниками: и негодующими гриффиндорцами, и уклончивыми слизеринцами, и практичными хаффлпаффцами и рассудительными равенкловцами. 

Да, кое-кто считал, что магглорождённые должны учиться и терпеть, а ленивых и своевольных, лезущих в магический мир «со своим уставом», надо хорошенько поучить уму-разуму. Но очень многие говорили о том, что Министерство перегнуло палку, что принуждение на пару с унижением — не метод. Вот только голоса недовольных звучали на кухнях и в пабах, а вовсе не на площадях или в красочно живописующих окружающую счастливую жизнь газетах и журналах.

Министерские игры не могли промыть мозги, усыпить разум и лишить сердца всё магическое общество. Гарри искренне верил, что волшебникам всего лишь не хватает того, кто призовёт Министерство к порядку. Раз уж за всё это время инициативных не нашлось, Гарри решил, что эту роль придётся сыграть ему самому. Правда, продумав все реплики, да и вообще всё очень хорошо обдумав. Ведь в его жизни был человек, которому Гарри обещал вести себя благоразумно. Вот он и собирался со всевозможными предосторожностями, абсолютно законно, спокойно и эффективно призвать каждого выявить гражданскую позицию.

Гермиона поддержала мнение Джастина:

— Гарри, я ведь рассказывала тебе об этом. Да, Джастин прав, мы столько сил тогда потратили, пытаясь достучаться до всех, пытаясь добиться хоть какой-то помощи — и ничего! На наши слова не обратили никакого внимания!

— Значит, надо попытаться ещё раз. В этот раз нас услышат, — ответил Гарри упрямо.

— Гарри, ты не понимаешь, — принялся объяснять Джастин. — Тогда закрыли «Придиру», потому что Луна уговорила отца напечатать правдивую статью о политике Министерства против магглорождённых. И закрыли не за политику, Гарри. Они пришли и перевернули все финансовые книги, и нашли-таки недоплату в казну пары десятков галлеонов. 

— Оливера Вуда чуть не выкинули из команды, когда узнали, что он участвовал в распространении листовок на стадионах. Надавили на владельцев, и Оливер чуть ли не весь сезон просидел на скамейке запасных, — подхватила Гермиона. — А Невилл заплатил гигантский штраф только за то, что именно его имя стояло под договором с типографией. Им с бабушкой пришлось переехать в другой дом. Хотя все мы сбрасывались: кто сколько мог.

— Гарри, ты не сможешь даже заказать эти листовки, — тихо заговорил заметно побледневший Денни. — С тех пор у печатников появилась своя инструкция: они должны всё с мало-мальски большим тиражом согласовывать в Министерстве. Я это точно знаю, Джордж у них рекламу для магазина заказывает. Пока в Министерстве разрешение не получишь, никто с тобой даже говорить не станет. Гарри, они не захотят с нами связываться, побоятся лишиться лицензии. 

— Постойте! — остановил поток возражений Гарри. — Я не предлагаю печатать эти письма. Я предлагаю писать. А чтобы писать, издательство не нужно. И разрешение Министерства не нужно. Каждый имеет право написать письмо. И отправить его: сов в Хогвартсе достаточно. Это абсолютно законно.

— Но чтобы написать столько... — начал было Джейкоб, но не договорил, его прервали.

— Что вы делаете? О чём вы говорите? Что вы обсуждаете? Да какая разница, сколько вы убьёте на это времени, законно это или нет?! — заорал красный от злости Джимми. — Никто эти письма даже читать не станет. Потому что им всё равно! Всё будет, как в прошлый раз! Если ты хочешь, чтобы нас услышали, Гарри, нужен большой взрыв! Разнести всё вдребезги! Чтоб до них дошло, что они творят! Чтоб они почувствовали наш гнев!

— Эй, Джимми, — Джейкоб схватил за плечо размахивающего руками парня, — может, успокоишься, наконец? Потише, а?

— Джейкоб прав, — рассудительно заметила Орла, — написать столько писем — огромный труд. 

— А будет ли с этого толк? — подхватила Гермиона.

Гарри даже не ожидал, что его идея встретит столько возражений.

— Это то, что мы реально можем сделать. И, сделав, будем точно уверены, что каждый узнает то, о чём мы хотим рассказать, — ответил он просто.

— Но как ты себе это представляешь, Гарри? — не сдавалась Гермиона. — Если посылать письма в каждый магический дом — это же столько писем придётся написать, столько времени потратить!

— Да, Гарри, — подхватил Денни. — Зачем так усложнять? Любая маггловская типография выполнит наш заказ, были бы фунты. И всё, проблемы решены. Кто-то из наших, Джордж или Рон, могут выйти в маггловский Лондон, и уже через пару часов у нас будет нужное число готовых писем.

— Ты забываешь о запрете распространения маггловских аналогов магических товаров. Бумага и письменные принадлежности в министерский список точно входят, — Гарри взмахнул руками. — Подумай сам! Джордж работает с нашей типографией, хотя в маггловской заказать рекламные листовки и проще, и дешевле, и на согласование в Министерстве не надо время тратить. 

Он по очереди оглядел своих единомышленников. Очевидно, они не слишком верили в успех задуманного дела. Но, к сожалению, лучших идей пока не нашлось.

— У нас нет другого выхода, как брать перо, пергамент и писать, — заявил Гарри и спросил: — Вы со мной?

Ответ его порадовал.

— Конечно, Гарри. Мы с тобой.

Только Джимми скрестил руки на груди и проворчал: 

— Это глупо. Я не понимаю тебя. Значит, всё упирается в то, что ты хочешь соблюсти закон? Любой ценой?

Гарри кивнул:

— Я не имею права никого подставлять. Да, так будет сложнее, зато никто к нам не придерётся. Разрешено писать письма — значит, будем писать.

— Ну да, будем писать, пока нам разрешено писать, — тоскливым эхом откликнулся Денни.

Гарри вытащил из кармана мантии свёрнутый пергамент — письмо, которое писал и переписывал всю сегодняшнюю ночь, до самого утра, — чуть прокашлялся и начал читать. С каждой выпущенной на волю фразой Гарри видел, как светлеют лица его друзей, каким воодушевлением загораются их глаза, и понимал, что ему всё-таки удалось найти правильные слова.

— Это замечательно, Гарри! — воскликнула Гермиона, стоило «Искренне Ваш...» растаять в жадной, внимающей каждому звуку тишине.

Остальные поддержали её. Кроме одного человека.

— Гарри, это ерунда! — заявил Джимми упрямо. — Ладно, я понимаю, почему ты решил писать письмо. Но я не понимаю, почему это письмо ты пишешь от имени друга Гарри Поттера, если сам — Гарри Поттер. Я уверен: получить письмо от самого Гарри Поттера, Великого Победителя Волдеморта, впечатлит любого волшебника куда больше! А ты... Мерлин! Гарри, ты ведь сейчас прячешься! Словно забыл своё имя, словно перестал быть собой, словно ты — трус!

Ошарашенная тишина взорвалась бурей криков. Так что именно Гарри пришлось всех останавливать и успокаивать:

— Подождите! Ребята, стойте! Да погодите вы орать! 

Это было неожиданно и больно. Джимми, видно, и старался задеть его посильнее. И у него это здорово получилось. 

— Джимми, я объясню.

Гарри вздохнул, глядя на крепкого, невысокого и широкоплечего Джимми Пикса, чей излишне гриффиндорский характер уже не раз сослужил ему плохую службу. И который был очень честным и открытым человеком, не боящимся никого и ничего.

— Понимаешь, Джимми, я не могу подписать письмо своим именем. Во-первых, потому что я дал слово одному человеку не подводить его.

Джимми зарычал. 

— Мерлин! — он стукнул кулаком по столу. — Да когда же ты перестанешь этого мерзавца...

Гарри не стал дослушивать.

— Он — мой муж. И он — хороший и достойный человек. Он делает всё, что в его силах, чтобы исправить ситуацию.

Джимми демонстративно закатил глаза, и Гарри вздохнул: любой упрямый осёл казался сговорчивее Джимми Пикса. Его победишь в споре, только ткнув лицом в очевидную истину, представив явные доказательства, то, что можно потрогать руками... Кстати, неплохая идея! Гарри схватил письмо и взмахнул палочкой. В правом нижнем углу пергамента появилась строчка из многих-многих слов.

— А во-вторых, я больше не Гарри Поттер, — заявил он, подталкивая подписанный документ Джимми. — Пусть меня так и называют, но в действительности я — Гарри Ангелиус Арчибальд Аксс... Проклятие, сбился!.. Арчибальд... Абрах... Аб-рак-сас! Ррр... Да там двадцать имён! В общем, Гарри Ангелиус и так далее, и тому подобное Мордред Принц. Сам посмотри, Джимми. И ты увидишь, кто я теперь! 

Гарри подождал, пока ребята рассмотрят витиеватую подпись.

— Если я подпишу письмо как Гарри Джеймс Поттер, то любой маг воспользуется простейшим заклятием проверки истинности подписи — тем, банковским, — и наше письмо отправится в мусорную корзину. Потому что будет лживо. А если я подпишусь другом Гарри Джеймса Поттера, этого не произойдет. Потому что я себе — не враг!

Гарри забрал у Гермионы письмо и стёр подпись.

— И так как вы — мои друзья, то и ваши письма будут истинны. И не важно, что они будут повторять моё слово в слово.

Гарри посмотрел на набычившегося Джимми и спросил уже в последний раз:

— Ты со мной?

— Ну конечно да, Гарри! — очевидно, Джимми было весьма непросто смириться с решением Гарри, и он уточнил, если кто не понял, хотя поняли все: — Я не согласен с твоим выбором. Я считаю, что ты должен говорить открыто и честно. И люди поверят тебе и пойдут за тобой! Ведь ты, Гарри Джеймс Поттер, настоящий герой, а вовсе не пустышка, которой только и остаётся, что гордиться длинным именем, вязнущим на зубах. Но раз уж ты решил плутать в этих чиновничьих ловушках, и тебе нужна моя помощь, то, да, я — с тобой. Во мне можешь не сомневаться. 

И Джимми протянул Гарри руку, которую тот крепко пожал.

— Как жаль, что не существует заклятия копирования, — грустно сказала Орла.

Остальные вздохнули. Несложные подсчёты подсказывали, что им придётся написать как минимум несколько тысяч писем. 

— Зато есть фотоаппарат, — прозвучало в тишине. — А колдографии — это...

— Денни, ты гений! Просто гений! Гений!

Через несколько минут решились и остальные организационные вопросы. Прекрасная идея Денни настроила всех на победу. И сущей ерундой казалась необходимость купить множество листов качественной фотобумаги, начисто переписать письмо, оставив место для обращения и подписи свободным, сделать несколько тысяч колдоснимков, подписать их адресатам и отправить в дальний путь.

— Фамилии, имена и адреса волшебников мы возьмём в хогвартской регистрационной книге, — решил Гарри. — Ну и конечно воспользуемся списком клиентов магазина Джорджа. 

— А в Хогсмид можно письма не посылать. Их проще разнести, — предложил Джейкоб. — У меня есть разрешение на все выходные в этом месяце.

— Тогда и на Диагон-аллее можно то же самое провернуть! — подхватил идею Денни.

— А ещё в Годриковой Лощине. Я могу туда аппарировать, Гарри. За моими перемещениями в пределах магического мира не следят, — присоединилась Гермиона.

— А я буду отправлять школьных сов, — сказала Орла. — А Джимми — хогсмидовских, с почтовой станции. 

— Я присоединюсь в Лондоне к Денни, до сих пор у меня не было проблем с разрешением сходить в гости. Так что решено! Мы всё сделаем в один день. Так будет правильно, — решительно заявил Гарри, а потом признался со смущенной улыбкой: — Ребята, мне и самому в это не слишком верилось, но мы и вправду справимся! 

— Ну конечно справимся, Гарри. Вместе — мы сила! 

Собрание заговорщиков, уважающих закон, закончилось. В сердцах отправившихся по своим делам друзей поселилась твёрдая уверенность в успехе их благоразумного предприятия.

Только дойдя в молчаливой компании Денни и Гермионы до главного холла замка, Гарри всё же решился задать волнующий его вопрос:

— Гермиона, послушай, я знаю, что это не в твоих правилах, но может ты поможешь мне заполнить оставшиеся пару-тройку страниц вопросника? До встречи с куратором всего три дня, а у меня с четверть вопросов пока без ответов. Я знаю, что ты против списывания, но...

— Гарри! Ну как ты так можешь?! 

Проклятие! Он знал, что просить не стоит! Знал ведь!

— Гарри! — продолжала возмущаться Гермиона. — Как ты можешь у меня об этом спрашивать? Как ты можешь во мне сомневаться? Конечно же я тебе помогу! Что же ты молчал? Тебе стоило сказать мне об этом раньше. Завтра сразу же после занятий приходи ко мне, и мы быстро всё заполним. С этим нельзя тянуть!

Раскрасневшаяся Гермиона, бывшая лучшая ученица, а сейчас строгая и придирчивая преподавательница, со всей серьёзностью потребовала у него никогда больше так не глупить и обращаться к ней в любой момент. 

Проплывающий мимо сэр Николас, заслышав мятежные речи, лишь одобрительно покивал многострадальной головой: и правда — к дохлому дементору эти занудные правила! 

— Если у тебя вопросы по темам первых шести разделов, то и я могу помочь, — предложил Денни. — Джордж в курсе, что я вернусь только после десяти. Так что, если хочешь, можно посмотреть твой вопросник прямо сейчас. Меньше на завтра останется.

— Отличная мысль, Денни, — похвалила Гермиона. — У меня как-то куратор явился на сутки раньше. Хорошо ещё, что я уже успела всё подготовить.

— И у меня такое было, — задумчиво проговорил Денни.

Они с Гермионой переглянулись и уставились на Гарри.

— Но не в первый раз, — уточнил Денни.

— Да, во второй.

— И у меня во второй.

И они спросили хором:

— Ты же пока не встречался с куратором, Гарри?

Вопрос только на первый взгляд казался простым.

— Мне как-то жутко не повезло на торжественном обеде у Доджей — пришлось сидеть рядом с Амбридж три часа подряд. Северус... Снейп тогда заставил её засчитать нашу беседу как кураторскую работу. 

— Она твой куратор, Гарри? — ужаснулась Гермиона.

— А чему тут удивляться? — скривился Денни. — Старая жаба ни за что не выпустила бы из рук национального героя. 

Он решительно схватил Гарри за руку.

— Пошли заниматься! Гермиона, ты не волнуйся, всё, что сможем, мы с Гарри заполним. А завтра ты на всякий случай наши ответы проверишь. Хорошо? — и Денни настойчиво потянул Гарри за собой. — Пошли, пошли! 

Гермиона засмеялась.

— Терпи теперь! Денни тебя быстро научит прилежанию... Пока, ребята! До завтра!

Денни и правда был настроен крайне решительно и настолько целеустремлённо, что хогвартские лестницы послушались его, и весь путь до директорских апартаментов занял у друзей совсем немного времени.

Через два часа усердных занятий в рабочем кабинете Гарри без ответов остались всего несколько вопросов. И он с улыбкой захлопнул пухлую книгу — тысячекратно проклятое порождение изощренного ума чиновника-садиста из министерской комиссии. 

— Всё, Денни, всё, — сказал Гарри, в шутку закрывая ладонью рот принявшегося возмущаться друга.

Их взгляды встретились — и Гарри поспешил спрятать за спину руку, которой достался невольный поцелуй, а Денни отвернулся, уставившись в книжный шкаф.

— Мне пора, — голос Денни дрогнул. 

Узкими, выглядящими хрупкими ладонями он зарылся в свои отросшие светлые волосы. Не платиновые, не пшеничные, не снежные...

«Овёс под полуденным солнцем», — нашёл сравнение Гарри, пристально наблюдая за тем, как вставший с места Денни пытается пригладить слегка растрепавшиеся волосы. 

— Уже поздно, мне пора, — повторил Денни, готовясь уходить: одёрнул чуть примявшуюся мантию, поправил галстук...

А Гарри, глядя на него, внезапно вспомнил намерения, родившиеся этим вечером у лаборатории зельеварения. И хотя ему было страшно начинать этот разговор, даже произнести первое слово, но в голове засела мысль, что не так страшна мантикора, как её рисуют. Тем более что Денни вовсе не походил на мантикору, наоборот, выглядел красивым, хрупким, чистым, таким, что просить его о помощи в таком деликатном деле казалось и возможным, и неправильным одновременно. 

Наверное, Гарри бы всё-таки не решился, промолчал, вот только... Пригревающее солнце, шелест листвы, одинокая сосна и Денни, опускающийся перед полуголым Джорджем на колени, вспомнились Гарри совершенно не вовремя. Да ещё по закону подлости тело отреагировало весьма предсказуемо — и Гарри мучительно покраснел и отступил на шаг, не зная, как и что сказать. Но взгляд от лица друга не отвёл, словно заворожённый наблюдая за появлением на бледных щеках румянца и едва сдерживая готовый сорваться с языка запрет: ни за что и никогда больше Гарри не желал видеть, как Денни облизывает губы. Один вид ровного ряда зубов, впившихся в пухлую и влажную нижнюю губу, будил в Гарри странные чувства и желания. 

— Мне пора, — едва слышно проговорил Денни, пытаясь сделать шаг по направлению из кабинета.

Гарри преградил ему путь.

— Постой, подожди... Винки! — появившемуся эльфу он приказал принести чай с пирожными. — Выпей хотя бы чаю. И... послушай...

Ох, как же тяжело об этом говорить!

— Да, Денни, послушай меня, — Гарри протянул руку, словно собираясь коснуться замершего парня, и не смог, отступил на шаг.

— Ты наверняка посчитаешь меня идиотом. Да так и есть. Снейп прав, хотя он всегда прав. Но сейчас о нём не стоит. Понимаешь... Я не хочу тебя обидеть... 

Нужные слова вдруг нашлись, и Гарри, глубоко вдохнув, ринулся в бой. 

— Денни, я не хочу тебя обидеть и вообще тебя не хочу,— чётко заявил он, и добавил громко, спешно: — Но прошу: разреши мне тебя поцеловать!

Ни молния, ни Денни Гарри не ударили, и, воодушевлённый, он продолжил:

— Я не могу тебе объяснить, зачем мне это нужно. Но поверь, мне это необходимо. И прошу позволить мне прикоснуться к тебе так всего один раз... Только не подумай ничего плохого, я к тебе со всем уважением, друг!

Денни вдруг фыркнул, рассмеялся легко и весело. Может, и чересчур весело и звонко, но Гарри не придирался. Он радовался: Денни, похоже, вовсе на него не обиделся.

— Извини, Гарри. А я... Ты правда извини, я не над тобой, я над собой смеюсь. Я ведь очень хотел, но так и не решился попросить тебя о том же. Ты не объясняй, я прекрасно понимаю, зачем тебе это нужно.

— Понимаешь, да? — протянул изумлённый донельзя Гарри. 

Что интересно, сейчас, когда его план начал осуществляться, Гарри даже не слишком хорошо помнил, как пришёл к такому странному решению. Но не отступать же, когда самое тяжёлое позади.

— Здесь? — почему-то полушёпотом спросил Гарри. — Или... Может, нам в спальне будет удобнее?

Денни решительно кивнул. Он первым вышел из кабинета, направляясь в комнату, которую уже посещал не раз. Не одни дружеские посиделки проходили в уютной спальне Гарри, где можно было с комфортом устроиться на высокой пышной кровати или в мягком кресле, а то и с ногами забраться на широкий, удивительно удобный подоконник.

В этот раз сделать шаг к укрытой алым шёлковым покрывалом постели, к сидящему на краю порозовевшему от смущения Денни, для Гарри оказалось куда тяжелее обычного.

Он подошёл к другу почти вплотную. Колени мешали, но прежде чем Гарри успел сделать хоть шаг в сторону, Денни развёл ноги, подпуская его к себе совсем близко.

«А как...» — чуть не задал Гарри сверхидиотский для семейного человека вопрос.

«Как» Гарри знал — его учил настоящий мастер. И потому он просто повторил то, что уже узнал от Снейпа.

Гарри опустил пышущие жаром и почему-то трясущиеся ладони на худенькие плечи Денни, вздохнул глубоко, затем погладил по напряжённой спине, шее, зарылся в непривычно мягкие и тонкие волосы, коснулся тёплой кожи головы, легко надавливая подушечками пальцев, поглаживая вкруговую, без спешки и лишних слов убеждая партнёра расслабиться. А потом склонился к нему, слегка повернул голову... И в последний момент вспомнил про очки — сорвал их с носа, бросил куда-то в сторону, на подушки, подальше — и вновь бережно обхватил лицо Денни ладонями, убедил поднять голову... И наконец прикоснулся к уголку чужого рта — легко, практически невесомо. Скользнул лёгкими поцелуями по тёплым, нежным, совсем не таким, абсолютно другим, мягким и пухлым губам. И лизнул их слегка, спелые и сладкие, приглашая открыть рот и подарить ему настоящий поцелуй.

Через секунду Гарри и Денни уже самозабвенно целовались. 

А ещё через минуту два тела сплелись в объятиях на гриффиндорски-алом шёлке, исследуя друг друга губами и руками, позволяя вжимать в постель, чтобы затем, поменявшись местами и оказавшись сверху, уже вжимать в матрац самому.

Это было... хорошо. Даже очень. И уж точно лучше, чем с Ромильдой.

Впрочем, пока они кувыркались в постели, позволяя друг другу вести по очереди, в голове Гарри даже мыслей о Ромильде не мелькало. У него вообще не осталось никаких мыслей. В объятиях Гарри держал человека — реального, живого, тёплого, сильного и хрупкого одновременно. Во рту у Гарри хозяйничал чужой язык — да, у Денни опыта с поцелуями явно было больше, проявляемая им настойчивость завораживала и немного пугала. 

Гарри попытался отстраниться, стоило Денни коснуться его там, где было горячо и до боли твёрдо. Но противиться умелому и страстному напору сил не хватило. Слои мешающей одежды не помогли сдержать ни жалобные стоны, ни желание развести ноги, чтобы было удобнее, сильнее, жёстче и ещё, ещё и ещё раз и больше, больше, больше. Денни не останавливался, его лихорадочные, порывистые прикосновения дарили настоящее, незамутнённое никакими лишними чувствами и мыслями удовольствие.

Из кружащего голову горячего, пульсирующего безумия Гарри вырвал жуткий грохот и внезапно рванувшийся из объятий, скатившийся с него, резко отстранившийся Денни. 

В тишине, заполненной гулом прилившей ко всем стратегически важным местам крови, раздался тоскливый вой:

— Ой, какая Винки неуклюжая! Ой, как будет ругать Винки Хозяин Гарри! Винки уронила поднос с чаем для Хозяина Гарри и его гостя! Винки побеспокоила Хозяина Гарри и его гостя! Плохая Винки! Плохая! Плохая!.. Не уследила за дорогим Хозяином Гарри! Совсем негодная стала старая Винки!

Мерный стук ударов головой об пол сопровождался душераздирающими рыданиями.

Гарри встал. Ноги немного дрожали, одежда сбилась. Ему было жарко, душно... но и холодно, пусто тоже. Возбуждение, только что туманившее голову, схлынуло, только тело оставалось напряжённым. Но неприятные ощущения — ничто, ерунда, перетерпеть можно. Куда хуже осознать, представить живо, во всех подробностях, что на месте скукожившегося у ног эльфа, скорее всего, оказался бы он сам, зайди в комнату минуту назад не Винки, а её настоящий хозяин.

Гарри коснулся содрогающейся от рыданий спины эльфа, прикрытой белоснежным полотенцем.

— Всё хорошо. Хозяин Гарри прощает Винки. Иди к себе. Иди к себе, Винки.

— Винки сейчас всё уберёт, дорогой Хозяин Гарри, — гораздо тише раздалось из-под двух ладошек, скрывающих лицо эльфа.

— Нельзя, Винки. Позже. Иди к себе.

Винки бросила на Гарри одновременно и умоляющий, и укоризненный взгляд: её лицо блестело от слёз, губы и подбородок дрожали. И Гарри понимал, что категорический запрет на проведение немедленной уборки, как и рухнувший с подозрительно громким шумом поднос с чайным сервизом, вовсе не главные причины огорчения эльфа. От кровати донёсся неясный звук — и Винки тут же ощерилась, зашипела разъярённой кошкой, продемонстрировала ряд неровных, но довольно острых зубов. Злость, ненависть, обида до неузнаваемости изуродовали её лицо.

— Иди к себе, Винки, — потребовал Гарри строго и следил за нею, пока она не ушла, забрав с собой серебряный поднос и осколки большого фарфорового чайника.

Гарри не знал, как посмотреть Денни в глаза. Ему пришлось пару раз глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы развернуться и... 

Денни плакал. Сжавшись в комок, обхватив себя руками, он забился в самый дальний угол кровати, и лишь неконтролируемая дрожь выдавала его состояние.

Вот же проклятье!

Гарри опустился на край постели рядом с другом, с болью в сердце услышал сдавленный отчаянный всхлип. Гарри решительно притянул Денни в объятия, гладя по содрогающейся от рыданий спине, шепча в уткнувшуюся в его плечо светловолосую, пахнущую молоком и мёдом макушку что-то глупое, простое, обнадёживающее, убедительно рассказывая, что всё будет хорошо, что всё всегда бывает хорошо, что всё проходит и это, чем бы оно ни было, тоже пройдёт. Хотя веры в нём самом вдруг почему-то не осталось. Словно страдание Денни, причин которого он не знал, вытянуло последние силы.

— Я не хотел, — раздалось тихое, едва внятное.

А потом, опровергая предыдущее утверждение, но так же искренне прозвучало:  
— Я хотел.

— Извини меня, Га-арри-и, — проговорил Денни, выскальзывая из объятий, отсаживаясь чуть дальше.

Гарри пришлось долго ждать, пока его друг хоть немного успокоится.

— Я думал, что смогу почувствовать к тебе хоть какую-то страсть. Ты ведь красивый, Гарри. Ты многим нравишься. И мне тоже очень нравишься. Но с тобой... Гарри, с тобой — это совершенно не то, что с ним. Одно его прикосновение — и я горю, хочу его до безумия. Когда я с ним, мне всё равно, что он парень, мне безразлично, сверху я или снизу, главное, что он — мой. Мой Джордж. А с тобой, сейчас... Ты прости меня, Гарри. Я просто должен был убедиться...

Гарри молчал, глядя на нервно мнущего край мантии Денни.

— Кажется, мне совершенно не нравятся парни. Мне не понравилось. Совсем... И никто не нравится, никто, кроме него. Да и он — только если мы рядом, когда срабатывает эта проклятая магия... 

Это звучало так знакомо, но в то же время — совсем по-другому.

— Гарри, я его не люблю. Понимаешь? Но я его хочу. Веришь? 

Денни не требовал ответов.

— А знаешь, что хуже всего? — шептал он, и отчаяние сквозило в каждом слове. — Это никогда не кончится. Никогда. 

Пола мантии затрещала в руках Денни, и он принялся усердно разглаживать измученную ткань.

— Я ошибся. Господи, как же я ошибся! Лучше б я пошёл и повинился перед родителями, чем пытался выстроить это подобие жизни с человеком, о котором за день ни разу не вспомню, о котором и думать не хочу... И которого всегда хочу — когда он рядом.

Гарри бездумно погладил Денни по левой руке, натолкнулся на полоску гладкого тёплого металла — и с силой потянул обручальное кольцо. Оно не снималось. Каких-то других объяснений Гарри не потребовалось.

— Почему ты согласился? Денни, зачем ты согласился связать свою жизнь с незнакомцем, да еще навсегда?

— Джордж сказал, что консервативный обряд — это шанс для нас без особых проблем подтвердить брак. Он был прав. Стоило ему прикоснуться ко мне... Мне казалось, что я не переживу, умру от стыда.

Гарри не хотел об этом даже думать. Только не о Денни, отдающемся Джорджу после того, как магия навсегда связала их.

— Нет, я имею в виду: почему ты не вернулся домой, к родителям?

Казалось, такой простой вопрос — а Денни вскочил с места, попятился от Гарри, потом замер, кусая губы, дрожа.

Гарри не знал, что делать, как успокоить Денни. Денни решил за него.

— Ты знаешь, кто стоит перед тобой? — спросил он негромко. — Так я тебе отвечу: подлец, не помнящий родства, человек, без роду и племени, сволочь, не лучшая этой суки Амбридж!

— О чём ты говоришь, Денни? Что за ерунду ты несёшь? Что ты навыдумывал? Ты замечательный, хороший...

Денни криво улыбнулся и эхом повторил:

— Хороший... Гарри, я лишил собственных родителей детей: украл у них и Колина, и себя. Не понимаешь? Разве ты не знаешь, Гарри? Когда меня спросили, где похоронить моего брата-героя, знаешь, что я ответил? Здесь, в Хогвартсе! Мне казалось, что так правильно! Ведь это так почётно!.. Ты не понимаешь, да? Мои родители никогда не придут на могилу к Колину. Потому что он — здесь, а мои родители-магглы не смогут даже приблизиться к Хогвартсу. Но я очень заботливый, Гарри! Правда! Чтобы они не страдали, не зная, где сгинул их сын, я собственной рукой подписал просьбу лишить их памяти о нас с братом! И теперь у них нет нас, а у меня нет права называться их сыном! 

— Не стоит так... — начал было Гарри и замолчал. Он просто не знал, что сказать. 

— Мне некуда идти. Я — перекати-поле, человек без корней... Ты ведь так говорил сегодня?

Проклятье!

Гарри вспомнил, как на собрании побледнел, буквально рухнул на стул Денни. Так вот почему он выглядел таким измученным. Не зная, Гарри разбередил его рану, сделал ему ещё больнее.

— Я ведь правда виноват. Так что возмущаться? Я лишил своих родителей детей, разрушил семью. Почему же я требую чего-то от жизни для себя, какой-то любви, счастья? Видно, я не заслуживаю его. И теперь уже ничего не вернуть назад. Я связан навсегда, мой брат навеки в земле, а мои родители счастливы, не подозревая ни о нём, ни обо мне. И всё, что я могу...

Денни замер, раздумывая о чём-то.

— Да, всё, что я могу — вернуться домой, к Джорджу, подарить ему столько радости, сколько смогу. Он и правда хороший. А я должен платить по счетам. 

Гарри хотел подойти к Денни ближе, но тот не позволил. 

— Ты извини меня, Гарри. Я не должен был так говорить с тобой. И так вести себя. Я очень виноват. Прости. 

Прежде чем Гарри успел найти хоть какие-то слова, чтобы пробиться к Денни, успокоить его, убедить, что то, что он наговорил здесь и сейчас — это неправильно, это ерунда, и вместо того, чтобы винить себя, стоит попытаться разобраться, прежде всего, в себе и честно поговорить с Джорджем... В общем, пока все эти умные мысли формировались в слова, Денни успел сбежать. И догнавшему его у камина Гарри досталось только облачко чёрной пыли и россыпь угасающих зелёных искр.


	36. Ты разобрался в себе, Гарри?

Рождённая снегами, дождями, туманами, росами, выросшая ручьями и реками, морями и океанами, щедро дарит она себя любому и каждому, не страшась быть использованной, не тревожась о чистоте и величии. Бесконечно свободная, не боится быть пойманной. Окольцованная железными трубами, беззаботно журчит в них и плещется. 

Течёт из открытого крана, змеится тонкой струйкой в ладони, наполняет их до краёв, словно чашу; дрожит, искрит и сверкает, утекает сквозь неловкие пальцы... 

У неё нет формы, вкуса, запаха, цвета. Она беззастенчива и деловита, обнимает всё, что доступно; и не жадно, как пламя, но просто, обыденно, в порядке вещей, потому что так надо, впитывает в себя всякую мысль и слово, растворяет любую грязь и мерзость и уносит всё прочь, без остатка. И на душе вдруг становится легче: освободившись от угольков перегоревших эмоций, навязчивой памяти ощущений, следов прилипчивых размышлений, горестей и печалей, обид и огорчений, беспокойства и жалящих воспоминаний. 

Она исцеляет. И дарит второе рождение.

* * *

Гарри повернул кран до упора — и с потолка на голову, плечи, грудь, спину низвергнулся настоящий водопад: приятно тёплый, почти горячий. Клубы пара и взвесь брызг заполнили небольшую кабину под настойчивый шум барабанящих обо все поверхности капель. 

Закрыв глаза и запрокинув голову, Гарри с благодарностью принимал бьющие в лицо потоки, глотал чистую воду, чувствуя, как намокшие пряди отросших за последние месяцы волос облепляют голову, шею и даже плечи; как ручьи горячей воды бегут по коже; как расслабляются зажатые от напряжения мышцы; как тело получает так необходимое ему сейчас успокоение и очищение.

Душа тоже просила отдыха: жаждала хоть на минуту стереть из памяти произошедшее, получить право вздохнуть глубоко, полной грудью, не борясь с совестью, не коря себя за ошибочные решения. Словно там, в спальне, ничего не произошло, ничего не было: ни безрассудных поцелуев, ни волнующих тело прикосновений, ни злости и горя Винки, ни слёз Денни, ни его ужасных признаний.

Ни позабыть, ни вернуться в прошлое и изменить всё или хоть что-то, увы, но нет, не удастся.

Под привычные действия — намылиться, сполоснуться, опять намылиться — вернулись мысли о Денни, его рассказе, его выборе, об их... общении. Сейчас оно казалось Гарри... да, именно таким, — преступившим невидимую на первый взгляд черту. Их поведение вышло за рамки, далеко ушло за границы допустимого, ударило ошеломляющим «чересчур» по всем участникам, вольным и невольным, знающим и пока, до поры, до времени, ни о чём не подозревающим.

Именно так следовало оценивать произошедшее — если быть честным. 

Но Гарри и не собирался врать: ни себе, ни другим. Хватит. Время лжи, умолчаний и игр кончилось.

Пусть они с Денни ничего такого не хотели, но со стороны это выглядело... Да, выглядело это нехорошо. Плохо. Очень плохо. Разобраться в этом не стоило никакого труда: достаточно было представить обнимающихся на кровати Снейпа и рыжеволосого Джорджа или, что достовернее и много больнее, Чарли. Вид _е_ ние жарких поцелуев и откровенных ласк сразу всё расставило на свои места. 

Гарри ужасно разозлился бы, увидев такое в реальности. Он скрипнул зубами, лишь представив, как тонкая и узкая ладонь Снейпа накрывает пах чужого мужчины, умело гладит и сжимает, заставляет воображаемого любовника сходить с ума от желания. Наличие на обоих преграды из одежды ничуть не уменьшило гнев Гарри, а почудившиеся стоны, шёпот и зарывшиеся в чёрные волосы чужие наглые руки, притягивающие для страстного поцелуя, на мгновение заставили позабыть, что это — всего лишь фантазия, а настоящий виновник и участник недопустимых постельных игр — он сам, а вовсе не Снейп.

«А как бы он поступил? Что бы сделал? — спросил себя опомнившийся Гарри. — Поднял бы на меня руку? Или на Денни? Но он никогда... А может, накричал бы? Или просто ушёл? С грохотом захлопнув дверь, для начала отхлестав словами, напомнив о данном слове? Или тихо и молча, с застывшим, как у статуи, лицом, чтобы я не увидел, насколько это его задело...»

Тусклые и мрачные «проигнорировал», «всё равно», «безразлично» в мыслях даже не мелькнули. Гарри не пустил их, остановившись на: «Уж лучше бы ударил».

Эти размышления, навалившиеся вдруг, без предупреждения, изгнали всякое воспоминание о — теперь уже понятно почему — порывистом, настойчивом и лихорадочно-страстном Денни. Впрочем, Гарри не слишком-то хорошо запомнил, как Денни тогда выглядел: и не только потому, что без очков вообще видел плохо, но и из-за того, что их прикосновения друг к другу заставили его, побеждённого собственным телом и неконтролируемыми желаниями, прикрыть глаза. И вместо того, чтобы смотреть, Гарри чувствовал Денни всем телом, ощущал кожей, внимал теплоте и медовому с молоком запаху. И сейчас жалел об этом, очень и очень сожалел, что нельзя ни в одну реку войти дважды, ни, выйдя, остаться сухим и чистым.

Даже тени от испытываемого не так давно удовольствия не осталось, всё ушло, смытое горячей водой и мылом с лесным ароматом, да холодным душем из мыслей и чувств, охвативших Гарри, после того как он понял, что они натворили... что он натворил.

А теперь с этим придётся жить. Расплачиваться по счетам. И если перед Снейпом было не так стыдно, хотя бы до тех пор, пока тот был не в курсе произошедшего, то перед Джорджем Гарри чувствовал себя ужасно виноватым. Уж слишком хорошо Гарри помнил (сейчас, именно сейчас, а не этим же вечером, но несколько раньше, когда почему-то ничего подобного ему и в голову не пришло), какими глазами Джордж смотрел на Денни, как бережно и заботливо, предусмотрительно и нежно всегда относился к нему, как волновался за него, не позволял расстраивать, ставя душевное спокойствие Денни выше проверенной временем дружбы. 

Вот Джордж точно бы не понял произошедшего. И из-за одного этого Гарри чувствовал себя ужасно, места себе не находил.

А ещё был рассказ Денни. И сейчас, когда самого Денни и след простыл, Гарри никак не мог понять, как тому в голову пришло так поступить с собственными родителями. Да если бы родители Гарри были живы, то он ни за что и никогда не оставил бы их добровольно, заплатил бы любую цену, лишь бы быть с ними. И представить себе, что кто-то, а тем более его друг, гриффиндорец, нормальный и хороший — и с первого, и с тысячного взгляда — человек мог так поступить... Нет, это не укладывалось у Гарри в голове.

«Но Денни уже мучается, что толку его осуждать? — Гарри хмуро смотрел на себя в запотевшее и наскоро протёртое ладонью зеркало. — Он уже и сам понял, что поступил, как...»

Сравнения не нашлось, как и сил: ни злиться на Денни, ни оправдывать его.

— Мне ли судить? — Гарри отвернулся от зеркала, натянул тёплый халат и вышел из ванной.

Развороченная постель — застывшие в страстных объятиях обнажённые белые простыни и измятое алое покрывало, острые осколки погибшего фарфорового сервиза, разлетевшиеся по всему полу, бурое пятно разлитого чая на когда-то чистом ворсистом ковре ещё раз напомнили Гарри, что не ему — уж точно! — укорять кого-либо в чём-либо. Он и сам натворил дел немало.

Укоризненный взгляд явившейся без зова заплаканной Винки только усугубил тягостную картину.

— Хозяин Гарри разрешит Винки убраться? — прогундосила она. Покрасневший нос-картошка подозрительно затрясся, как и нижняя губа, закушенная кривыми желтоватыми зубами.

Только рыдающего эльфа Гарри не хватало для полного счастья. И он поторопился согласиться. И ушёл тут же — поспешно переодевшись в чистую, безукоризненно отглаженную мантию.

Больше всего сейчас хотелось побродить по пустынным коридорам спящего Хогвартса, но Гарри заставил себя отправиться в кабинет. И час, не меньше, читал оставленные ему Снейпом выписки из гоблинских летописей, писал работу по трансфигурации, сделал домашнее задание по чарам. 

Он был готов заняться чем угодно, лишь бы не возвращаться в собственную спальню: ни физически, ни мысленно. Чувство вины росло, как на дрожжах. Словно небольшая мера закваски попала в чан с подготовленной мукой и водой и всего за пару часов естественным образом сквасила всё. Так что осталось выложить готовое в форму и отправить в жарко натопленную разошедшейся совестью печь.

Измученное лицо плачущего Денни, расстроенное лицо не верящего в подобное предательство Джорджа, замкнутое лицо Снейпа и его недоверчивый, холодный, отвергающий взгляд — вот какие картины сменяли друг друга перед внутренним взором Гарри. С мучительным стоном он стукнул кулаком по столу — чернильница опрокинулась, лужа тёмно-синей жидкости залила столешницу и бумаги, потекла тонкими струйками на пол... Уж точно беда не ходит одна. 

Убрав беспорядок на столе и избавившись от испорченного пергамента с начатым домашним заданием по зельеварению, Гарри опустился на колени — хоть попытаться очистить ковёр (Винки звать не хотелось). И замер. У ножки соседнего стула лежала знакомая ученическая сумка. 

Неожиданная находка подарила Гарри шанс: вот прямо сейчас, по горячим следам, воспользоваться предлогом и поговорить с Денни ещё раз. И пусть Гарри не слишком хорошо представлял себе их разговор, да и было уже довольно поздно, около полуночи, но желание сделать хоть что-то захватило его целиком. Оставив всё, как есть, включая впитывающиеся в ковёр чернильные пятна, Гарри ринулся из кабинета, едва не позабыв ту самую, подарившую ему новую идею, сумку.

Не сомневаясь и секунды, Гарри опустился на колени перед едва тлеющим камином, бросил в него горсть волшебного порошка и, назвав знакомый лондонский адрес, сунул голову во вспыхнувший огонь. В уютной гостиной горел свет — значит, несмотря на поздний час, хозяева ещё не спали. И хотя Гарри в комнате никого не увидел, но всё-таки прервал так и не начавшийся каминный разговор, чтобы воспользоваться каминной сетью и ввалиться — по-дружески, без спросу — в уютную квартиру над магазином братьев Уизли.

Свечи в бронзовых канделябрах на стенах и в огромной, висящей на цепях люстре освещали просторную комнату. Шоколадные обои, светлая мебель, яркие разноцветные ковры и подушки — место хорошее, светлое, радостное... Или не совсем. На повёрнутом к занавешенному ажурным тюлем окну диване неподвижно сидел Джордж. И радостным (хотя бы немного) или даже привычно-спокойным он не выглядел.

Тихое «Привет!» не развеяло скукожившейся от напряжения тишины.

— А где Денни?

— Спит, — буркнул Джордж, не глядя на Гарри, и тут же спросил: — Ты знал? 

Догадаться, о чём спрашивает Джордж, было несложно.

— Нет.

Ни о родителях Денни, ни об его отношениях с Джорджем Гарри не знал. Так что ответил он абсолютную правду.

— Вы поговорили, да? — уточнил Гарри.

Джордж лишь тяжело вздохнул и обхватил голову ладонями, пряча лицо.

Гарри присел рядом, пристроив сумку Денни на маленьком столике. В тишине слышалось тяжёлое дыхание Джорджа и треск пламени камина.

— Я не знал, веришь? Я не думал, что всё так серьёзно. Да, они не явились на свадьбу, но никто из нас не придал этому большого значения. Я думал, ну, просто, его отец, судя по рассказам, довольно нервный и грубый тип, и не слишком-то верит магам. Да и в магию он не верит... Я посчитал, что они отказались присутствовать на нашей свадьбе из-за того, что Денни — ещё совсем мальчишка и выходит замуж за парня. Магглы, тут и спрашивать нечего, и так понятно, что они будут против. А оказывается...

Джордж хлопнул ладонью по колену, смял свою ярко-синюю мантию в кулаке.

— А он оказывается всё это время... И ничего мне не говорил... А я места себе найти не мог, думал, что он так из-за нашей связи мучается... А он... Вот же... Мерлин!

Гарри услышанное нравилось всё меньше и меньше. Да, Денни с Джорджем поговорил. Вот только как поговорил? Денни же одно рассказал, а другое — не менее важное! — скрыл. Хотя, ну кто там знает, как они говорили? Может, к слову не пришлось? Но лучше бы пришлось, чем такое оставлять холодным камнем за пазухой!

— Гарри, да если б он мне об этом раньше сказал, мы бы давно уже к его предкам съездили, всё разузнали бы — и живы ли, и здоровы ли, и можно ли всё назад вернуть. Подумаешь, дезинформаторы поработали. Да я бы к Кингсли сходил, всё бы уже давно решилось. Он бы нам ни за что не отказал.

Джордж тяжело вздохнул:

— Завтра же туда аппарирую. И если с его отцом и матерью всё в порядке, то в аврорат. Нечего с этим тянуть. Да, извиняться придётся. Но уж лучше один тяжёлый разговор, чем жить так... Как же он мог это терпеть, бестолочь малолетняя?

Несмотря на грубость, последние слова Джорджа прозвучали нежно и мягко. Словно он и знать не знал, как же такая удивительная и необыкновенная бестолочь живёт с ним рядом, и не слишком стремился её менять, ломать и наставлять на путь истинный. 

— Спасибо тебе, Гарри, что разговорил его. Ты — настоящий друг. Я тебе, сам знаешь, как обязан.

Вскочивший с дивана Джордж, благодарно сжатая обеими руками ладонь Гарри оказались для него последней каплей.

— Джордж, ты это... сядь, пожалуйста, — начал Гарри.

Говорить было тяжело. Да и не о Денни же выкладывать, что да как тот рассказывал. Но и молчать Гарри не мог. Просто не мог!

— Послушай, Джордж, — Гарри старательно подбирал слова. — Я ещё кое-что хотел сказать, то есть рассказать... в общем, посоветоваться. Это личное. Ты опытнее меня, а к Снейпу... Ты и сам можешь представить, как сложно с ним про чувства-отношения говорить.

Джордж кивнул — давай, мол, говори, чего уж там?! — и Гарри продолжил:

— Знаешь, с самой помолвки ни на один день, ни на час меня не отпускают эти идиотские сомнения: то ли я сам чувствую... ну, то, что чувствую, то ли магия мне голову дурит? И я страшно боюсь, что мои чувства к Снейпу — ненастоящие, наведённые, что на самом деле ничего между нами нет. И у меня никак не получается с этим разобраться, об этом с ним поговорить. Понимаешь, Джордж?

— О чём ты, Гарри? — спросил Джордж громко, а потом, вдруг как-то съёжившись и побелев, так что рыжие веснушки стали раза в два ярче, тихо предложил: — Ты говори, говори. Я тебя очень внимательно слушаю.

Гарри вздохнул. Надеяться на Денни, верить, что у него получится встать над страхом и гордостью — нет, такой надежды у Гарри уже не было. Она кончилась, когда Денни ему про родителей рассказывал.

— Мне всё время страшно: вдруг то, что я чувствую — не взаправду? Что это не сердце во мне говорит? Что никакая это не любовь? Что все мои желания и чувства растут из брачного заклинания? Что именно оно определяет мою жизнь? — Гарри старался говорить убедительно. — А если так, то как мне разобраться, что я чувствую? Может, и любовь. А может, и похоть. Да и не мою, а, по сути, наколдованную... Это важно, Джордж. Для меня это очень важно, а как разобраться — не знаю. И мне крайне сложно с таким вопросом к Снейпу подойти, у нас всё совсем не так просто, как выглядит со стороны. Может, ты ответить сможешь? Вы же должны были об этом с Денни не раз и не два говорить. Не может быть, чтобы его, так же как и меня, не трясло и не выкручивало от страха принять за настоящую любовь примитивное колдовство.

Джордж его понял — ничего удивительного: близнецы всегда были очень сообразительной парочкой.

— Нет, Гарри, мы про это с Денни не разговаривали. А раз ты считаешь, что и его это волновать должно не меньше, то... Мы с Денни поговорим, Гарри. Спасибо тебе огромное.

И Джордж попытался сформулировать для Гарри своё понимание крепкой мужской любви в браке.

— Мне кажется, ты не должен накручивать себя, Гарри. А с любовью всё вообще просто: если ты сможешь от секса с ним отказаться, а от него самого — нет, значит, любишь. Просто представь: близости между вами нет, а ты всё равно его видеть хочешь и вспоминаешь целый день, а то и ночью не спишь — о нём думаешь. Самое простое дело, Гарри. И никакой магии.

— А ты? — спросил Гарри тихо.

Джордж улыбнулся.

— Ну да, всё именно так. С тобой вот говорю, а о нём думаю. И всегда так. Я очень тебе благодарен, Гарри. Спасибо за подсказку, а то уже голову сломал, пытаясь его понять.

Гарри вздохнул поглубже. И ещё разок.

— Ты меня не благодари. Я перед тобой виноват очень...

— Ты Денни разговорил.

Слова Джорджа только подхлестнули Гарри завершить начатое, избавиться от стоящей комом в горле лжи. 

— Не только. К сожалению. Джордж, я так запутался, так хотел разобраться в себе. А с ним — вовсе ничего такого не хотел, но так получилось... В общем...

Гарри вскочил с дивана. И молчать, и говорить для него было одинаково невыносимо.

— В общем, я Денни поцеловал сегодня. Захотел сравнить ощущения, понять себя, разобраться в себе. 

Внезапно потемневшее лицо Джорджа и его чужой, потяжелевший взгляд не добавили Гарри радости.

— И что — разобрался?

Проклятье! Глупые поступки и правда иногда слишком дорого стоят!

— Да. Разобрался.

— И что же? — прозвучало грубо и требовательно. 

Гарри вздохнул, принимая как должное сверлящий взгляд Джорджа, его напряжение и злость. 

— Я очень виноват перед тобой. И перед Денни. Он не смог отказать мне. Я его упросил... И не вздумай обвинять его в этом!

Вставший с места Джордж, вдруг показавшийся слишком высоким и сильным, покачал головой.

— Я и не собирался обвинять Денни, а хотел спросить: ты определился? Ты разобрался в себе, Гарри? Больше тебе проверять себя не потребуется? С участием Денни, я имею в виду?

— Прости, — только и сказал Гарри. 

А в ответ получил короткий кивок хмурого Джорджа.

— Забудем.

Больше здесь делать было нечего (всё, что мог, он уже наделал — вот же проклятие!) и Гарри отступил к камину. 

И угрюмый хозяин, и его невесёлый гость молчали. Гарри уже приготовился бросить порошок в весело потрескивающее пламя, когда Джордж задержал его руку.

— Гарри, я знаю, что ты не умеешь лгать своим близким. Потому попрошу, ради тебя. Ты только Снейпу об этих... исследованиях... В общем, ничего ему не говори! Не надо.

Гарри пристально вглядывался в серьёзные глаза Джорджа. 

— Тебе, Гарри, не понравится реакция твоего мужа. Я — не Снейп. И то мне хочется открутить тебе голову. А он — просто открутит. Он не простит. Мы все его знаем. Так что не стоит, слышишь? Тебе лучше промолчать.

Гарри хмуро спросил:

— Ты ведь, ну из-за меня, не обидишь Денни?

— Нет, герой-любовник, — усмешка на губах Джорджа вовсе не выглядела весёлой. — За него не бойся. И спасибо, что рассказал. Я правда очень благодарен. А теперь иди...

И Гарри ушёл. Проглотив «...пока я тебя...», донёсшееся до него, когда каминная сеть схватила его за шиворот и бросила в грохочущую и трясущуюся круговерть. 

Догадываться о том, что именно сделал бы с ним Джордж, если бы не понял и не простил, не хотелось.

Так же как и вываливаться из каминного нутра прямо на пол гостиной, практически утыкаясь лицом в остроносые щегольские ботинки из драконьей кожи.

«Вот и довелось мне сегодня у него в ногах поваляться», — подумал Гарри, поправляя перекосившиеся на носу очки и неловко оглядываясь по сторонам.

В нескольких футах от ботинок Снейпа расположилась пара босых кривых ног с угрожающе выглядящими толстыми и прочными то ли ногтями, то ли когтями. Одна из ступней нервно притопывала.

«И Винки уже здесь. Наверняка доложила!» — Гарри медленно встал с пола, отряхнул мантию. 

Он был готов ко всему — кроме мирного:

— Ещё не спите, Гарри? 

— Не сплю, сэр, — ответил Гарри и пояснил: — Я был у Денни с Джорджем, заносил кое-какие вещи. Денни сумку у нас забыл. Ну мы с Джорджем и разговорились о том, о сём...

Он уставился на расположившегося в своём любимом кресле Снейпа: спокойного, даже расслабленного, вовсе не злого.

На маленьком столике возле камина свирепо поглядывающая на Гарри Винки сервировала вечерний, то есть ночной, и вовсе не чай. Чудесный запах достиг носа Гарри — Винки угощала Снейпа горячим шоколадом. 

Снейп его опередил:

— Винки, ещё одну чашечку. Без ванили.

Только через полчаса — на третьей чашке теперь уже ванильного шоколада («От ванильного шоколада у Хозяина Северуса хороший крепкий сон и совсем нет кошмаров») — до Гарри начало доходить, почему поведение Снейпа с самого начала показалось ему неестественным. Тот многословно и подробно рассказывал о вечере, проведённом в Малфой-мэноре, о своих неудачных, в который раз, переговорах с Люциусом, посмеивался, немного неуклюже и странно шутил, а потом принялся расспрашивать о причинах гоблинского конфликта в Ирландии и миролюбиво соглашался с доводами Гарри до тех пор, пока он не допустил какой-то грандиозный (в глазах Снейпа) ляп...

Только поднявшись наверх, в свой кабинет за копией гоблинских летописей (доказывать свою правоту всегда лучше аргументированно), Гарри вдруг понял, что Снейп просто-напросто пьян. И как же он сразу не догадался? Но за всё время их совместного проживания это был первый случай, когда Снейп позволил себе лишнего. 

«Вот всё и объяснилось», — решил Гарри, спускаясь вниз, чтобы найти подтверждение своим наблюдениям: не дождавшийся его возвращения Снейп мирно спал в кресле.

Таким беззащитно-трогательным и открытым он Снейпа никогда не видел. И вместо того чтобы уйти и по пути приказать Винки позаботиться о хозяине, Гарри уселся обратно на своё место. 

Откуда было всё прекрасно видно.

Приоткрытые губы, растрепавшиеся волосы, тени от густых ресниц, разгладившиеся морщинки, красивая линия скул, маленькое ухо с неожиданно пухлой мочкой, длинная, очень бледная шея и острые ключицы в вороте расстёгнутой на пару верхних пуговиц мантии. Такое притягательное лицо, пусть и некрасивое — на чужой взгляд. Да, слишком выдающийся нос и тонкие губы, но...

«Но» заключалось в том, что Гарри мог любоваться им часами. И воспользовался моментом — глядя на мужа, изучая каждую чёрту, споря с самим собой о красоте и уродстве... А потом сдался, ему так хотелось быть ближе. Гарри встал (захрустевшие пергаменты упали на пол, но он не обратил на это никакого внимания) и подошёл вплотную к широкому креслу. Сесть на один из подлокотников, склонившись над спящим, оказалось не сложно. И так хорошо, уже вблизи, смотреть и смотреть — ещё дольше, ещё внимательнее, лаская взглядом.

Дедово проклятие? Или любовь? А может, честное желание?

Гарри не знал ответа. Он всего лишь дышал этим человеком, его силой и изяществом, его неприступностью и ранимостью, им самим, каждой его чертой.

Мог ли Гарри придумать все те тысячи привлекательных особенностей, которые сейчас слились в один чертовски притягательный образ? Наверное. Но отделить зёрна от плевел было не в его силах. Гарри смотрел и видел прекрасного, во всех смыслах слова, человека. Он не мог относиться к Северусу иначе, не мог удержаться, не мог не желать.

А тот всё спал, спокойно и безмятежно. Смотреть на него и ничего не делать, становилось всё тяжелее. 

Гарри отвёл прядь волос от лица мужа, поправил заломившийся воротничок мантии, решился и, едва дыша, коснулся ладонью вдруг оказавшейся не гладкой, а немного колючей щеки.

Нет, не один Гарри оказался виноват в том, что произошло дальше. Точно, не один. Снейп не должен был напиваться в гостях у Малфоев и засыпать в гостиной. Ему не стоило выглядеть так беззащитно и открыто. Нельзя быть таким чувственным, таким притягательным. Тут бы и ангел не удержался. А Гарри ангелом не был. Только не сегодня.

Его сердце колотилось громко и безудержно. Казалось, оно было готово выскочить из груди. Голова кружилась. В горле пересохло так сильно, что, казалось, его жажду не утолит целый океан. Гарри несколько раз облизал губы, не отводя взгляда от других: таких близких, тонких, бледных, всегда тёплых и очень нежных, слегка, и так многообещающе, приоткрытых.

И Гарри их поцеловал. Упёрся ладонью в спинку кресла, наклонился над спящим, прикоснулся сомкнутыми губами и застыл, ожидая, когда небо упадёт на землю. Но ничего не дождался, ни грома, ни молний, ни Авады в лоб, ни даже дрожи ресниц. Только лёгкое дыхание — шоколад, виски, Северус — согрело Гарри. И плотина рухнула: чувства смели разум напрочь. 

Безрассудно забыв обо всём, отбросив всякий страх быть застигнутым и оттолкнув подальше ошеломлённо заткнувшуюся совесть, Гарри целовал своего мужа, гладил лицо, волосы, плечи, ещё и ещё, содрогаясь от гудящей внутри трепетной нежности, кружащей голову, шумящей в крови... пока Северус не пошевелился, что-то бормоча во сне.

Сердце отпрыгнувшего на середину комнаты взъерошенного, покрасневшего до корней волос Гарри чуть не разорвалось. Руки, бесстыдные, бесчестные, только что обнимавшие и ласкавшие, тряслись. Тело ныло тугой, взведённой донельзя тетивой. Губы горели.

Северус спал безмятежно. Улыбался во сне.

Гарри несколько раз глубоко и шумно вздохнул, сжал кулаки.

Он хотел ответов — и теперь имел их в избытке. 

Один вид Северуса, одно касание к нему стоили всех объятий и поцелуев Денни, кого угодно другого. Можно ли сомневаться?

Появившаяся как из-под земли подозрительно довольная и ухмыляющаяся Винки избавила Гарри от необходимости решать, что делать дальше. Нельзя оставлять Северуса спящим в гостиной — в кресле так неудобно, да ещё и в ботинках... Винки решила всё за Гарри, отлевитировав любимого хозяина прямо с креслом в его комнаты.

Гарри и самому давно пора было ложиться спать. Вот только: какой тут сон?

В своей спальне, переодевшись в пижаму и расположившись за задёрнутым пологом удобной кровати, Гарри сражался и проигрывал тугому и голодному возбуждению. Привычная ситуация — одиночество, защищённость, приглушённый свет — сейчас только добавляли острого перца в горячее варево из вовсе не светлых и чистых чувств, желаний и ощущений, болезненно-ярких воспоминаний.

Правильно было бы удержаться. Но сегодняшняя ночь росла из вечера далеко не лучших поступков. И с губ Гарри сорвался первый, едва слышный стон — знак разрешения, позволения себе чудить столько, сколько душе угодно.

Всё ещё горящие на губах поцелуи и память о поцелуях с Денни вот на этой самой кровати, возможный гнев Северуса, если бы он узнал о тех, украденных у него, или этих, подаренных Гарри другому... В фантазии Гарри на месте Винки, заставшей их с Денни, вдруг оказался Северус — с искажённым злостью лицом, с развевающимися, словно на ветру, волосами и мантией. Но вместо того, чтобы гордо уйти, как наверняка бы и было, Северус вдруг властно притянул своего неверного мужа в объятия. А потом смыл всякую память о растворившемся в никуда Денни жёсткими поцелуями-укусами, беззастенчивыми и жадными прикосновениями. И вскоре уже темноволосый сильный и неумолимый мужчина вдавливал Гарри в матрац, не оставляя ни единого шанса выбраться из-под себя или возразить. Или пожелать возразить. А потом прикоснулся, как Денни, но совершенно не так...

Пижамные штаны уже давно были стянуты и отброшены куда-то вниз, куртка расстёгнута. Рука Гарри уверенно скользила там, где это было необходимо. Резкие толчки, рывки, приоткрытый рот, истекающее горячее хриплое дыхание, нарастающая дрожь тела... И этого всего было мало. Того, что он сейчас чувствовал, было слишком мало! Гарри хотел больше, много больше!

Сгорая от стыда и возбуждения, Гарри подтянул ноги, согнутые в коленях, повыше, изогнулся и коснулся себя там, где ни разу и никогда до этих самых пор и не думал касаться с такой целью.

Гарри прекрасно знал, что именно ждёт его, если он примет то самое решение. Он знал, что множество волшебников и магглов получали удовольствие и творили любовь таким способом. Тот же Денни без тени стыда и недовольства или страха, но, наоборот, признавая острое наслаждение, упомянул, что ему безразлично, как быть, сверху или снизу, когда он с мужем. 

А с Северусом... Гарри хотел бы конечно, но не верил, что такой невыносимо гордый человек позволит ему хоть однажды взять верх. С ним — значит, всегда снизу, значит, открыться перед ним полностью, позволить обладать собой, принимать его в себя.

Такие мысли должны были пугать, но, что совершенно нелогично, только распаляли всё больше и больше, и Гарри уже стонал, не переставая, ёрзая на жарких простынях, а его рука двигалась всё быстрее и быстрее. 

Невольно Гарри сравнил собственную горячую и пульсирующую толщину, толкающуюся во влажную, скользкую ладонь, и размеры судорожно сжатого отверстия, которое он, сгорая от смущения, гладил, но в которое не пытался проникнуть даже кончиком пальца — таким маленьким оно ему казалось. Нет, Гарри даже не мог представить, каким образом в него может войти что-то подобного размера. Это казалось невозможным. 

А ещё безумно стыдным. Но от этого, не менее желанным.

Мог ли он думать о таком? Представлять себя отдающимся, наслаждающимся собственным поражением? Согласен ли был разрешить другому мужчине проделать с ним все возбуждающие вещи, описанные в книгах? Позволено ли было ему желать от Северуса нежности и внимания, поцелуев и ласк, заботы и любви — настоящих отношений?

В фантазии всё это было возможно, всё было позволено, и вскоре тягучие белёсые нити украсили живот Гарри — он кончил, выгибаясь на кровати, задыхаясь, как никогда до этого остро чувствуя наслаждение и собственное одиночество. А теперь расслабленно лежал, пытаясь отдышаться и забыть поскорее стоящие перед глазами откровенные видения и свои хриплые крики: 

— Северуссссс... Северус... Северус...

Да, его тело могло получать сколько угодно удовольствия от собственной руки. Он, при изрядной смекалке и воображении, мог представить себе более глубокие формы самоудовлетворения. Но ничто из этого не могло дать ему того, о чём он мечтал, чего хотел всей душой.

Всё должно быть не так! Если уж его тело жаждет такого внимания, обуреваемо такими потребностями, то дать ему освобождение своими силами — не более чем игра в кошки-мышки с самим собой. 

Ему нужен другой, второй, его... И искать среди толпы чужаков нет нужды.

Гарри уже знал его имя, внешность, характер и историю. Его второй рядом. Но и так же далеко, как если бы был на другом краю света.

Кончено. Сомнений больше нет. Да, он готов признать поражение. С Северусом он бы пошёл до конца. Согласился бы принадлежать ему, позволил собой обладать, отдавался бы, забыв о мужской чести. 

Вот только ждёт ли Северус его согласия, хочет ли быть с ним? Нужен ли ему Гарри Поттер?

Потому что — Гарри был в этом абсолютно уверен — несмотря на все разрешения и позволения «решать», он никогда не подойдёт к той двери, не постучит в неё и не скажет: 

— Возьми меня, Северус. Я — твой. Я хочу быть твоим. 

Просто потому что и у Гарри есть гордость. И нельзя вдруг переступить невидимую черту между ними, ту черту, которую Снейп каждый день и час очерчивает своею холодностью и откровенной демонстрацией нежелания этого шага со стороны Гарри. И пусть они оба свободны... 

_Но разве я настолько жалок, чтобы умолять о сексе?_

Нет. Выхода нет. 

И Гарри придётся и дальше просыпаться на влажных, пряно и остро пахнущих простынях, может, и долгие годы, пока наконец он не обретёт по-настоящему любимого и влюблённого в него человека. Иначе с ним будет то же самое, что и с Денни, который бьётся пойманной птицей в петле насилующей его душу магии. 

Нельзя соглашаться на секс без любви. И требовать его от другого, пусть и любя. Безответно.


	37. Ты ведь не думаешь, что получишь меня задаром?

До Рождества осталось меньше месяца. И его дух — весёлый и радостный, пахнущий имбирём и еловой хвоей, наряженный в красный колпак и мелодично звенящий бубенчиками и колокольчиками — плыл в воздухе, предвещая скорое наступление безудержного, пьянящего, доброго праздника и нового года с новым счастьем в придачу.

Гарри поплотнее завернул на шее алый с вышитыми золотыми львами шарф, пряча подбородок и горло в тёплой, слегка колючей шерсти. И натянул-таки на покрасневшие и заледеневшие руки перчатки с обрезанными пальцами — последняя суббота ноября выдалась на удивление холодной и ветреной. По небу стремительно неслись подозрительно-светлые тучи, предвещая скорый снег, а значит и наступление зимы аккурат по календарю. А на земле из каждой подворотни прямо под мантию так и норовил забраться пронизывающий ветер и украсть последнее, с трудом сохранённое под тремя свитерами, кальсонами и шерстяными брюками тепло. 

Они с Денни остановились у аптекарской лавки, сверкающую мишурой витрину которой украшали огромные ухмыляющиеся каждому прохожему наколдованные снежинки. 

— Йо-хо-хо!

Гарри, как раз наклонившийся, чтобы порыться в большом красном рождественском мешке, аж подпрыгнул, заслышав вопль очередного Санта-Клауса, тихо подкравшегося сзади. Хрустящий конверт выскользнул из непослушных пальцев и упал внутрь мешка с письмами.

— Нашёл? — поинтересовался Денни, отогнавший подальше громогласно рекламирующего аптечные новинки краснощёкого здоровяка, на деле оказавшегося трансфигурированным воздушным шариком. — Хочешь, я посмотрю?

— Да нет, вот оно, — отозвался Гарри, вытаскивая наконец нужный конверт. — Балдиориусу МакНетчби, аптекарю. 

Денни зябко похлопал себя по плечам и даже попрыгал на месте. Аптечный здоровяк загоготал и тоже принялся прыгать, звеня бубенчиками на свисающем до колен красном колпаке. 

— Хорошо, очень хорошо, — Денни выхватил письмо из рук Гарри. — Давай я занесу. Я живенько. А ты... Гарри, ты, может, пока глянь: сколько там ещё осталось? — скороговоркой проговорил Денни, торопясь к двери аптеки. 

Гарри хмыкнул ему вслед.

Этот вопрос Денни сегодня задавал трижды. И каждый раз краснел и отводил взгляд. И Гарри знал почему. И это его безумно веселило. И по-настоящему радовало.

Потому что, спрашивая в первый раз, Денни неосторожно проговорился. Джордж, отправившийся разносить письма в Лютный переулок, — вот кто волновал Денни больше всех писем вместе взятых. В дневные часы в Лютном было поспокойнее, но Денни всё равно постоянно оглядывался, словно ожидал увидеть Джорджа, справившегося со своей частью работы почтальона и решившего поскорее присоединиться к ним на Диагон-аллее. А ещё Денни ворчал. Ну то есть не то что бы совсем ворчал, просто уже несколько раз он повторил, что «в Лютный им стоило пойти всем втроём. И это было бы и безопаснее, и быстрее».

Такая забота о Джордже не могла не радовать. Гарри не мог сдержать довольной улыбки, вспомнив, каким обожающим взглядом Денни проводил Джорджа, уходящего с точно таким же, как у них, красным заплечным мешком в сторону Лютного переулка. Вот только... Гарри закусил губу, пытаясь пережить вдруг сдавившее грудь непонятное и неприятное чувство, когда своевольная память заставила его вновь увидеть, как откровенно, несмотря на то, что все они уже спустились вниз и стояли на людной улице, Джордж притягивает Денни в объятия и целует — страстно, глубоко. А потом крепко и бережно обнимает, ерошит светлые мягкие волосы и самолично поправляет вязаную шапку на своём смущённом, порозовевшем и светящемся от счастья Денни. Том самом Денни, который ещё пару недель назад был уверен, что не любит Джорджа и не полюбит никогда, а оказалось...

Да, Гарри даже им немного завидовал. Так, самую малость. Ведь его друзья смогли найти подход друг к другу, прошли свои испытания и наконец зажили душа в душу. Всего-то и понадобилось, что поговорить честно и откровенно; съездить к родителям Денни (с которыми поработал сходу согласившийся им помочь Кингсли); пережить тяжёлый разговор с плачущей матерью; стерпеть брань и затрещины отца, доставшиеся от него обоим Уизли — и Джорджу, и Деннису; поприсутствовать на крайне мрачном воскресном обеде с погружёнными в тоску по погибшему сыну Криви; и, возможно самое сложное, вынести десятидневный испытательный для чувств мораторий на секс и любые прикосновения, а потом отпраздновать долгожданное воссоединение. 

Да так хорошо и от души отпраздновать, что Джорджу пришлось получить ну очень большую порцию недовольного бурчания от отпахавшего целых три дня в предпраздничной суете самостоятельно и без всякой помощи Рона. Денни же заработал три, по числу пропущенных дней, воскресных отработки под надзором Филча. Но ни ворчание, ни отработки не могли стереть выражение безоблачного счастья с посветлевших лиц Денни и Джорджа. 

И Гарри им не то что бы завидовал. Нет, он вовсе не хотел украсть их любовь. Но, глядя на их лица, на взгляды, которыми его друзья обменивались, на вот этот головокружительно страстный поцелуй — демонстрацию всему миру их необыкновенного счастья, невозможно было удержаться и не помечтать уже о своих, но точно таких же тёплых и полных взаимной любви, нежности и заботы отношениях с тем человеком, которого Гарри избрал. Но который, увы, так до сих пор и не удосужился выбрать самого Гарри.

Гарри не сдавался и не считал свои мечты эфемерными. Он шёл вперёд — к своему мужу и их возможному счастью. Вот только дорога была сложной, местами обледенелой, с ямами и колдобинами. Но надежда благополучно её преодолеть оставалась. Тем более что, казалось, его были готовы встретить на полпути.

С того самого памятного ночного шоколадопития их посиделки в гостиной за чашечкой ванильного шоколада (один лишь запах которого будил безумные воспоминания и дарил щекам Гарри горячий румянец) стали традиционными. 

На следующий же вечер, уже поздно, практически перед сном, Гарри спустился вниз и в присутствии сидящего в любимом кресле и читающего газету Снейпа попросил Винки приготовить им обоим шоколад. И получил: и безмолвное одобрение чуть не задохнувшегося от восторга эльфа; и тихое доброжелательное: «Благодарю вас, Гарри»; и вкусный напиток; и мирную неторопливую беседу о способах приготовления этого лакомства, перешедшую затем на чай, кофе и французские сыры; и лёгкое касание к плечу, когда он немного задремал, разомлев и от выпитого, и от тепла пылающего очага, и от атмосферы спокойствия и умиротворённого вида сидящего напротив человека. Который вдруг показался Гарри совершеннейшим незнакомцем: настолько непривычной была их мирная беседа, настолько приятно оказалось его слушать, настолько милым он вдруг стал выглядеть — не приказывая, не поучая, не укоряя.

И с тех самых пор каждый их вечер был заполнен теплотой и общением ни о чём: ну то есть о погоде, литературе, развлечениях, спорте, семейных преданиях, странах и городах, которые бы им хотелось посетить... Это было их время для безделья. Негласно установленное правило свято соблюдалось из вечера в вечер, прирастая минутами, незаметно складывающимися в часы. О проблемах, делах и учёбе они говорили в тиши безукоризненно убранного рабочего кабинета Снейпа или в слегка захламлённом кабинете Гарри.

А ещё, благодаря настойчивости очень деятельной Винки, их общение обогатилось совместными завтраками. Первый из которых она сервировала для них в общей гостиной на следующее утро после той самой памятной ночи украденных поцелуев. Именно тогда, спустившись вниз и встретив за накрытым столом Снейпа — немного взъерошенного и бледного, пьющего не привычный чёрный без сахара кофе, а травяной чай с каким-то зельем по причине терзающей его головной боли — Гарри узнал, кому должен быть очень и очень благодарен за непроснувшегося, хотя и от души расцелованного принца.

Да, и это была она, его хранительница без крыльев, бьющаяся головой об пол и всё равно благостно улыбающаяся на все тирады хозяина, разгневанного её самоуправством и, что ещё возмутительнее, безграмотностью: 

— Это зелье нельзя смешивать с приёмом пищи, как можно этого не знать! 

Оказывается, разлюбезная Винки подлила накануне своему дорогому хозяину в шоколад зелье сна без сновидений. И теперь каялась перед ним: 

— Глупая Винки только хотела, чтобы дорогой Хозяин Северус выспался! — оправдывалась она, стоя на коленях, терзая свои уши и улыбаясь во весь рот, полный больших, кривых и острых желтоватых зубов. 

Поразительно уродливое создание — удивительно любящая душа.

Но в общении Гарри и Северуса так и не прибавилось позволения (и тем более привычки) коснуться хотя бы руки. И присутствовала абсолютная невозможность поцеловать, обнять, погладить по волосам или щеке, прижаться к груди, внимать теплу и нарастающему бегу взволнованного близостью любимого человека сердца. А ещё невозможно было заснуть ночью, не сбросив перед этим скопившееся напряжение, только прирастающее день ото дня дружеским — ведь это оно, не так ли? — общением. 

И так хотелось изменений, так страстно мечталось о большем, и так больно было понимать, чего лишён, глядя на близость других, на их тянущиеся друг к другу руки, на их взгляды, полные нежности и желания, на их влюблённые лица и абсолютное, незамутнённое ничем счастье.

Гарри радовался за друзей. И продолжал надеяться, что и у него когда-нибудь, в один счастливейший и удачливейший день хватит силы духа открыться. И в ответ получить не отказ, а признание. Ведь это возможно. Разве нет? Разве Снейп стал бы с ним так общаться, так разговаривать, так открываться? Возможно, Северус тоже хотел бы сделать шаг навстречу, но боится? Глупо предполагать в нём страх, но ведь всякое бывает. Может, и для него Гарри стал дорог? Может, для них обоих вечерние посиделки у камина превратились в самое долгожданное, самое прекрасное, самое любимое время дня, одно воспоминание о котором согревает душу и сердце, дарит силы и питает непослушные, безудержные мечты, ведущие в ту самую страну безусловного, абсолютного, безоблачного счастья...

Из видений которой Гарри безжалостно вырвал вернувшийся от аптекаря Денни.

— Так что, — спросил он, — сколько писем нам надо ещё разнести?

— Около двадцати. Смотри сам, осталось не так много домов до конца переулка. И сходим на почту, проверим, как там справился с рассылкой Невилл. Хорошо, что ребята решили нам помочь. Если бы не они, то мучиться нам с тюками писем до ночи точно. А так, ещё только полдень, а мы уже почти закончили.

Помощь друзей, бывших членов Армии Дамблдора, пришлась очень кстати. Первым обо всём узнал Джордж, потом к заговорщикам присоединились Рон и Невилл, а затем потихоньку подтянулись остальные. Нет, никаких общих собраний они не проводили. Всё было просто, обыденно, без затей и веселья, в рабочем порядке и даже немного скучно. Каждый выполнил свою задачу, и сегодня, 27 ноября 1999 года, все они получили по алому мешку со своей частью подготовленных писем, чтобы разнести по соседям и отправить в путь многочисленных почтовых сов. 

Гарри забросил на плечо заметно полегчавший мешок. И они с Денни отправились к их следующему корреспонденту — миссис Аделаиде Мрак-Пэкс-Боунс, акушерке.

* * *

Гарри пролетел в вихре зелёных искр по громыхающей и трясущей каминной сети — и всё же удержался на ногах. Что, безусловно, радовало: он так до сих пор и не понял причин, по которым каждая вторая его попытка воспользоваться камином для перемещения куда-либо заканчивалась падением на пол. 

По случаю окончания трудов праведных по рассылке корреспонденции во все уголки магической Британии последние полчаса Гарри провёл в уютном кафе и тёплой компании друзей-заговорщиков. Все они, замёрзшие, утомлённые и крайне довольные благополучно завершившейся операцией, от души угостились горячим глинтвейном с корицей и перцем. Тем самым, особым, невероятно вкусным, который хозяин кафе, неизменно доброжелательный Флориан Фортескью, готовил по какому-то одному ему ведомому, семейному, хранимому в строжайшей тайне рецепту. 

И сейчас Гарри возвращался домой в превосходном настроении. Ещё бы — такой удачный день! Как бы то ни было, дело сделано. Вот так, продумав до мелочей законность избранного метода, следовало уже давно выступить против Министерства и его проклятой инструкции. И теперь, как бы уже всё не повернулось, в любом случае, их обращение к людям принесёт пользу. Хотя бы откроет глаза всем и каждому на творящиеся подлости и беззакония. 

Оживлённый, радостный, румяный от первого морозца и выпитого Гарри вышел из чёрного каминного нутра под радостные вопли бросившейся его встречать Винки.

— Хозяин Северус, Хозяин Северус, вот и Хозяин Гарри пожаловали с прогулки, — заверещала она и, схватив Гарри за подол зимней мантии, потащила за собой в центр гостиной.

— Прекрасно, — послышался знакомый голос откуда-то сверху. — Письмо можешь не отправлять.

Подняв голову, Гарри увидел запирающего свои комнаты чрезвычайно нарядно одетого Северуса... то есть Снейпа.

Гарри недоумённо уставился на богато расшитую чёрную мантию и белую, похожую на серебряную, цепь с драгоценностями на груди мужа. Тщательно уложенные волосы, щегольские ботинки и папка из драконьей кожи дополняли образ очень важной, богатой и деловой персоны.

«Ах, да, он же к Гойлам должен сейчас отправляться», — наконец вспомнил Гарри, продолжая таращиться на действительно прекрасно сегодня выглядевшего Снейпа. А тот спускался вниз, на ходу поправляя рукава мантии.

«Только чего это он так разоделся? — подозрительно прищурился Гарри. — В прошлый раз, когда мы вдвоём...»

Додумать он не успел.

— Хорошо, что вы так вовремя вернулись, Гарри, — произнёс подошедший к нему Снейп. — Я помню: вы просили предоставить вам возможность отдохнуть от светских мероприятий сегодня, и я пошёл навстречу вашей просьбе, но...

Прозвучавшее «но» заставило Гарри нахмуриться. Так же как и Снейпа: в нём, словно в зеркале, Гарри увидел отражение собственных эмоций.

— ...но я вынужден просить вас представлять нашу семью на помолвке у Гойлов, — закончил Снейп.

— А разве вы не...

Тот отрицательно покачал головой. Было очевидно, что сложившаяся ситуация и самому Снейпу не доставляет никакой радости. 

И Гарри замолк на полуслове готовых сорваться с языка возражений. Хотя и не хотел, категорически не хотел сейчас отправляться куда бы то ни было (тем более в стан врага). Ведь Гарри необходимо было поговорить со своей хогвартской командой: с Орлой и Джастином, отправлявшими письма со школьными совами, с Джейкобом, который должен был обойти с набитым под завязку рождественским мешком весь Хогсмид, и Джимми, который отвечал за хогсмидскую почтовую станцию. 

Но Снейп продолжал говорить, и Гарри всё отчётливее понимал, что вряд ли ему доведётся в ближайшее время встретиться с друзьями.

— Я не смогу присутствовать. По идиотской ошибке протокольной части в приглашении французскому Министру посетить Англию вместо завтрашнего оказалось вписано сегодняшнее число. А выяснилось это всего лишь час назад, когда дюжина французских авроров появились в атриуме Министерства, а встретил гостей всего лишь один дежурный охранник. Так что и я, и Люциус не сможем присутствовать у Гойлов. И нас должны заменить. В противном случае... Вы ведь помните, сколько шумихи подняла эта семья, когда помолвку отложили в прошлый раз, из-за внезапной болезни невесты? 

Гарри кивнул. Тогда мероприятие сорвалось, чему он лично только порадовался. Выходить замуж за Гойла и врагу не пожелаешь. А Милли Булстроуд была вполне неплохой девушкой. Гарри это выяснил, не раз и не два встречаясь с ней на различных вечеринках и балах и болтая о книззлах. А что? На некоторых приёмах поговорить о наглых чистокровных (кто бы сомневался?) рыжих кошках, которых разводила Миллисент, оставалось единственной возможностью отдохнуть душой от общения с другими, ну очень «милыми», гостями.

— Так вы замените меня, Гарри? — спросил Снейп.

Конечно, он мог и потребовать. Но этого не понадобилось. Гарри кивнул, и Северус улыбнулся. Его улыбка... Она осветила строгое лицо, согрела тёмные глаза, и Гарри почувствовал, как сердце его сжалось. Лёгкое прикосновение тёплых пальцев к руке добавило жару. 

— Конечно, С... сэр, — он едва удержался от того, чтобы назвать мужа по имени.

Желание прикоснуться разгоралось, как и всегда, стоило им вот так застыть друг напротив друга, глядя глаза в глаза и превращая минуты в вечность, а потом, выныривая из неё, вновь возвращать истаявшему без следа времени его бег. 

Гарри всё-таки не выдержал. 

Внимая теплоте ответного взгляда, так легко забыть, что идти вперёд следует осторожно, и что позади всё так же уныло, как и месяцы до того, влачат свою жалкую жизнь почти истлевшие, но всё ещё существующие тени сомнений: «А может, это всё же какое-то колдовство? Может, это всё-таки дедушка расстарался? То есть вырасти-то любовь выросла, но корни её из какого источника питаются?» 

Отбросив надоевшие мысли, Гарри скользнул пальцами по рукаву мантии, нашёл ладонь Северуса и сжал её. И испугался, что сердце разорвётся, когда ощутил ответное пожатие. Испытующий взгляд на мгновение, казалось, коснулся самой души Гарри, словно безмолвно задав некий вопрос и тотчас получив на него ответ. И вот уже вторая ладонь опустилась на вздрогнувшее плечо, скользнула по спине, подтолкнула, притянула к себе...

Неистовый стук сердца, слившийся с гулкими и быстрыми ударами сердца Северуса; твёрдость и крепость жилистого худощавого тела, ощущаемого своим собственным, прижавшимся вплотную; сумасшедшая нежность, охватившая всего — да так, что Гарри едва мог пошевелиться и целую секунду стоял, словно громом поражённый; гладкость ткани под рукой, скользнувшей по талии на спину и все выше, чтобы добраться до кончиков приятно щекочущих пальцы волос; бесконечно прекрасные глаза; ощущение сдвинувшегося мира, его полное исчезновение. 

Все чувства Гарри сосредоточились на Северусе, их объятиях, скольжении рук по шёлку и волосам, по вискам и плечам, на губах — его, своих, соприкасающихся так нежно, так тепло, так невыносимо хорошо...

— На удачу, — прошептал родной голос, согревая губы Гарри своим дыханием и посылая рой бурлящих искорок в, казалось, готовую сейчас вскипеть кровь.

Гарри покачнулся, ему пришлось уцепиться за спинку кресла. 

И наблюдать, как уходит от него этот невозможный человек, подчиняясь собственному чувству долга и зову требовательного начальника. 

И провожать взглядом, страстно желая вернуть его, и едва удерживаясь, чтобы не швырнуть что-нибудь в камин. Прямо туда, где в зеленовато-рыжем пламени видна голова личного помощника Министра Магии — Донована Как-Его-Там — жутко противного и манерного типа. Ведь сейчас эта бесцеремонно ворвавшаяся в принадлежащий только им двоим с Северусом мир напомаженная голова, растягивая на малфоевский манер слова, звала «мистера Снейпа» поскорее присоединиться к «сэру Люциусу, который готов потерять всякое терпение и через минуту обещает явиться к вам и самолично поторопить...»

В самый последний момент перед прыжком через многие мили Северус повернулся к Гарри.

— И осторожнее там, мой... Гарри. Постарайтесь свести общение с Драко до минимума.

Через секунду зелёное пламя поглотило Северуса, и Гарри остался один. Нет, всё же не совсем один, а в компании внимательно наблюдающей за ним Винки.

— Винки подготовит парадную мантию для Хозяина Гарри, — сообщила она и исчезла с громким хлопком.

А Гарри ещё целую вечность стоял у кресла, подушечками пальцев прикасаясь к губам и вспоминая подаренный ему поцелуй.

* * *

Гарри остановился у одной из последних в длинной чреде картин и тяжело вздохнул. Грузный мужчина, чей портрет он сейчас рассматривал, подбоченился и важно глядел на него из-под кустистых бровей. Очевидно, последнему из ушедших на покой Гойлов мрачность посетителя понравилась, и он поёрзал на резном троне, ища позу попредставительнее, с гордостью демонстрируя выдающееся вперёд пузо, обтянутое богато расшитой мантией, и искусно нарисованные драгоценности.

«Бедная Милли», — в который раз подумал Гарри.

Прогулка по галерее с выставленными в помпезных рамах семейными портретами его весьма впечатлила. Похоже, последние лет триста семья Гойлов активно вырождалась: чем дальше шёл Гарри, чем новее казались картины, тем уродливее и глупее казались лица изображённых на них людей. Висящий рядом общий портрет нынешних хозяев поместья более чем полно иллюстрировал эту мысль. И дело было даже не в отсутствии физической красоты, а в выражении упрямства и самодовольной тупости на угрюмых лицах старшего и младшего Гойлов, отчаянной, почти нескрываемой безысходности на усталом лице матери семейства.

«Врагу не пожелаешь», — повторил про себя Гарри.

Новостью дня на светском мероприятии являлась болезнь будущего жениха, покусанного взбесившимся приблудным книззлом. Но хозяева оставались решительно настроены уж в этот раз довести дело до конца. И потому «дорогие гости» битый час бродили по неуютному дому и голому саду, сплетничали и развлекались, как могли, ожидая обещанного исцеления Грегори срочно вызванным из лондонской больницы целителем.

Гарри, терпеливо выслушав подробности произошедшего от третьей словоохотливой пожилой леди подряд, счёл за благо сбежать куда подальше. Картинная галерея показалась ему идеальным местом походить и подумать о своём, дожидаясь начала ритуала помолвки. Но подумать в компании многочисленных, хоть и давно мёртвых Гойлов у Гарри не получилось. Да и одиночество его довольно скоро нарушили — вдали, у самых первых портретов появилась знакомая фигура в серебристо-серой мантии.

И Гарри целеустремлённо направился в сад: пусть неприветливый, ветреный и холодный, зато свободный от неприятной компании. Хорошо, что предусмотрительная Винки уговорила его надеть парадную мантию потеплее, и Гарри мог сбежать на свежий воздух, в отличие от вырядившегося в шелка Малфоя.

Зябко кутаясь в бархат тёплого винного цвета, но от этого ничуть не более греющий, Гарри быстрым шагом направился вглубь сада по вьющейся между тёмных стволов деревьев тропинке. Чем дальше он уходил от приземистого, расползшегося на многие ярды унылого дома, тем дышать становилось легче, а на душе — веселее. И вскоре на губах Гарри появилась улыбка, а щёки обзавелись румянцем: вернувшиеся воспоминания о Северусе необъяснимым образом согрели и прогнали холод. Гарри думал о Северусе, вспоминал каждое мгновение близости, чувствуя, как радуется и волнуется глупое сердце, мечтал, возводя воздушные замки из солнечного света, всё ярче и горячее разгорающегося в груди... 

Внезапно выбежавший из густого кустарника с редкими остатками золотой с багрянцем листвы, обхвативший его ноги, уткнувшийся лицом в колени, хохочущий ребёнок сбил Гарри с мысли — зато не сбил с ног. Появление следом за ним запыхавшейся миссис Тонкс, раскрасневшейся, со съехавшей назад шляпкой и растрепавшимися волосами, подсказало Гарри, что это за маленький мальчик дёргает его за одежду и весело и заливисто хохочет. 

— Тедди! О, да ты ещё немного вырос с прошлого воскресенья! — воскликнул Гарри, поднимая на руки уже довольно тяжёлого крестника. 

Пытающаяся отдышаться бабушка малыша лишь кивнула в ответ на приветствия Гарри.

— Я и не знал, что вы с Тедди будете здесь, миссис Тонкс... то есть Андромеда, — проговорил он, выиграв у Тедди первый раунд сражения за свои очки. — Мне кажется, вы не упоминали, что собираетесь в гости. 

— Это всё Нарцисса. Уговорила меня посетить хоть одно светское мероприятие в этом году, не сидеть затворницей в четырёх стенах, — откликнулась отряхивающая мантию от веточек и сучков женщина. А потом тихо добавила: — Жаль, что я согласилась. Мне тяжело находиться рядом со всеми этими людьми. Пусть и не они лично виноваты в том, что мы с Тедди остались совсем одни, но... Извини меня, Гарри. Мне не стоило об этом сейчас говорить. 

И она взмахнула рукой с зажатым в ней шарфом, когда-то красивым, а теперь совершенно изорванным и испорченным пробежкой за малышом по колючим кустам сада Гойлов.

— Мне так жаль...

— Не надо об этом, мой милый мальчик, — тотчас прервала его Андромеда. Решительно и деловито она закончила мысль: — Это просто воспоминания, очень старые воспоминания, о прекрасном сбывшемся и об избегнутой участи, которая была бы хуже смерти.

Тедди прижался к Гарри плотнее, обнял за шею и, обслюнявив щёку, уткнулся в неё своим хорошеньким курносым носиком. И хотя держать мальчика было тяжеловато, Гарри вдруг понял, что ни за что не отпустил бы его сейчас. 

Милый Тедди, такой маленький, любящий и открытый Тедди!

Который, поганец этакий, тотчас воспользовался рассеявшимся вниманием Гарри и сдёрнул с него такие красивые, яркие и блестящие очки. И уцепился за них обеими ручонками: не отдам! никому не отдам! и не просите!

— Тедди, немедленно верни очки Гарри! — строго приказала Андромеда.

— Нет, нет, пусть поиграет. Они же не бьющиеся, — скороговоркой возразил Гарри, скосив глаза и заметив, как деликатно маленькие пальчики ощупывают стекла и играют с золочёными дужками. 

Мир вокруг расплылся, но Гарри прекрасно видел и Андромеду — чёрная мантия и шляпка, жёлтый шарф в руках, светлый овал лица; и деревья вокруг — тёмные стволы, тянущие вверх толстые крючковатые сучья; и серое небо, затянутое тучами.

— А о чём несбывшемся вы говорили, миссис Тонкс... то есть Андромеда, — спросил Гарри.

— Ох, если бы не Тед Тонкс, не мой дорогой Тед — быть бы мне хозяйкой этого поместья, растить детей Гойлов... не знать ни минуты светлой радости, ни мгновения счастья взаимной любви. Ведь меня уже просватали за Гойла-старшего. И день помолвки был назначен.

Андромеда помолчала. А потом сказала так убежденно и от души, что Гарри поверил её словам даже больше, чем если бы видел сейчас её глаза и читал прямо в открытом сердце.

— Мой дорогой Гарри, я твёрдо знаю одно: уж лучше иметь и потерять, чем не иметь никогда. Мы с Тедом прожили прекрасную жизнь, вырастили чудесную дочь. Мы были счастливы. А здесь... Ох, эти леса знали слишком много женских слёз. И эта девочка Булстроудов, как же мне её жаль, глупышку. Никакие богатства, никакая магия не подарят ей счастья.

С этим Гарри был абсолютно согласен.

— Но это её выбор, дорогой. Мой был сбежать, пусть и к магглам. А её — жить здесь, с этими... людьми.

Миссис Тонкс заметно поёжилась и вдруг взмахнула руками.

— Моя сумка! Ох! Мерлин! Я забыла сумку... Там на скамейке у озера? Или в зимнем саду? Или в гостиной?.. Гарри, дорогой...

Гарри обнял покрепче увлечённо играющего дужками очков крестника и уверенно улыбнулся.

— Не беспокойтесь, Андромеда. Я побуду с Тедди, пока вы её ищите... Мы подождём вас здесь! — крикнул он вслед женщине, уже спешащей назад, в чащу густых и колючих кустов.

Через пять минут Тедди, с удобством устроившийся на начавших ныть с непривычки руках Гарри, заскучал. Через десять минут Гарри бегал за маленьким хохочущим и визжащим от восторга обормотом. Через четверть часа Тедди хихикал и размахивал очками Гарри, зажатыми в маленьком потном кулачке. А сам Гарри стоял у деревянной изгороди, поставив малыша ногами на среднюю перекладину, придерживая его за талию, и приманивал пасущуюся вдалеке белую лошадь. 

Малыш столь деятельно стремился поближе с ней познакомиться, что чуть не улизнул на огороженное пастбище, да так живо и целеустремлённо, что Гарри едва успел его перехватить. И не слушал никаких уговоров, кричал, рыдал и колотил Гарри по груди, вырываясь из объятий, до тех пор, пока тот не сдался и не принялся звать «афатку» на пару с крестником.

Когда медленно, с опаской и оглядкой приближающейся лошади осталось преодолеть до них не больше десятка ярдов, Тедди, затаивший дыхание от восторга, перестал прыгать, а Гарри смог наконец разжать его пальчики и вытащить свои основательно заляпанные очки — к сплочённому коллективу заклинателей лошадей присоединился незваный гость. Результатом внезапного появления из кустов Драко Люциуса Малфоя, прогуливающегося по холодному саду в почти летней мантии, стал резвый галоп немедленно сбежавшего скакуна, душераздирающий рёв Тедди и, как следствие этого, грубое, но справедливое замечание Гарри:

— Господи! Малфой, тебя даже лошади пугаются. И дети. Шёл бы ты... мимо и подальше от меня. То есть от нас.

Очки пришлось нацепить на нос такими, какие они были сейчас: тусклыми, почти непрозрачными. Но сквозь них Гарри видел всё же получше, чем вообще без очков.

Увиденное ему совершенно не понравилось: Малфой был как будто чем-то чрезвычайно обрадован и смотрел на Гарри таким взглядом, что любой бы забеспокоился.

— Ну? — выкрикнул потерявший всякое терпение Гарри. — Чего уставился?

А в ответ — тишина. И этот взгляд: невыносимый, раздражающий, ликующий.

— Любуюсь вами, — наконец процедил Малфой. И ухмыльнулся торжествующе и зло. — Мне нравится, как смотрятся светловолосые дети на твоих руках.

«Светловолосые?..» — Гарри изумлённо вгляделся в личико крестника: выбивающиеся из-под вязанной шапочки только что тёмные волосы побелели, а зелёные глаза посерели. Только румянец на щеках остался прежним.

— Дядя Д’ака! — завопил малыш, прыгая на руках у Гарри.

— Да, именно так, — Малфой кивнул. — А дядя можно было бы и опустить. В моих планах мальчик, которого я принимаю из твоих объятий, _Гарри,_ говорит мне _папа._

И Малфой протянул руки к рвущемуся к нему малышу, похожему на него сейчас, как две капли воды. Только одна была чистая и светлая, а другая — прозрачная, но ядовитая.

От внезапной и мучительной смерти Малфоя спасла появившаяся миссис Тонкс: довольный вид, сумка в руках, шарф, обретший вторую жизнь и изящно повязанный на шее, говорили, что небольшая передышка от обязанностей няни была использована с толком, а поиски закончились благополучно.

— Здравствуй, дорогой, — поприветствовала она Драко и, чуть нахмурившись, попеняла ему: — Нарцисса тебя уже обыскалась, она очень беспокоится: ты в саду и так легко одет.

Исполнив родственный долг, заботливая бабушка повернулась к внуку и добровольному помощнику. 

— Гарри, какой ты молодец! Смотрю, тебе удалось совладать с нашим Тедди. Ну-ка давай сюда этого непоседу. Ты уже наверняка от него утомился.

И она приняла с рук на руки драгоценную ношу (с заметным облегчением ей переданную), обняла малыша, поцеловала и, опустив его на землю, взяла за руку. 

— А теперь все вместе пойдём назад, мальчики. Помолвку отменили, так что пора уже нам собираться по домам. 

— И почему на этот раз, тётя Андромеда? — равнодушно поинтересовался Малфой, как о деле само собой разумеющемся. Но смотрел он на Гарри и всё тем же — ликующим и невыносимо раздражающим — взглядом.

— Эта девочка Булстроудов, Миллисент, кажется, отказалась принимать традиционный дар. Наотрез. Так что в этот раз ей таки удалось избежать брака. Уже окончательно. Умница-девочка! — радовалась оживлённая Андромеда.

Гарри нахмурился.

— Какой-такой дар? 

— Единорожий, Гарри, — Андромеда улыбалась. — Ох уж эти Гойлы — такие традиционалисты. Тащить сюда из Шотландии единорога только ради помолвки... Время идёт, всё меняется, Гойлы — нет.

Гарри недаром выучил учебник по брачным обрядам почти наизусть — _«При всём честном народе в венке из белых роз и платье белом да примет девица дар чудесный — единорога белого. Да приблизится к нему, да угостит самолично испечённым хлебом, да докажет тем свою чистоту и непорочность...»_ — и потому больше ни одного вопроса не задал. 

В груди у него гулко зазвенело: «Опасность!» И Гарри уже понимал, что вляпался. Очень и очень серьёзно вляпался. При Малфое — значит, в худшем из возможных вариантов. Он развернулся, вглядываясь в светлый силуэт пасущейся вдали лошади. Есть у неё рог или нет — с этого расстояния он не мог разглядеть. И, сорвав с носа очки, принялся торопливо протирать их краем мантии.

Малфой подтвердил опасения Гарри. 

— Зато единорог для хорошего дела пригодился, тётушка. Нет, не зря Гойлы его из Шотландии везли, совсем не зря! 

Гарри, вооружившийся чистыми очками, наконец рассмотрел скакуна: сомнений не осталось. Надежд выкрутиться — тоже.

— Уж конечно Гойлы не примут в невестки «испорченную» девушку. И это на пороге двадцать первого века, — болтая, миссис Тонкс пошла по дорожке, ведя маленького Тедди за ручку. 

— Не отставайте, мальчики! — крикнула она.

Гарри сделал шаг вслед. Малфой тут же преградил ему дорогу.

— Что тебе?

— Ты знаешь.

«Знаешь?..» — Гарри смотрел на Малфоя. И не понимал. Он его просто не по-ни-мал.

— Что тебе от меня надо?

Серая одежда, светлые, с каким-то сероватым оттенком волосы, серые глаза. И душа, отражающаяся в них, такая же — серая. Словно поросшая лишайниками и мхом. И чему удивляться? Ею же никогда не пользовались.

— Ты сам, конечно, — ответил Малфой.

— Чего ради? — процедил Гарри зло, разъяряясь всё больше, чувствуя, как душит его разгорающийся гнев, как сжимаются кулаки. 

А Малфой всё посмеивался. 

— Поттер, ты невообразимо тупой. Ради твоих прекрасных глаз, разумеется, — с придыханием, приложив руку к груди, сообщил он. И расхохотался.

Гарри готов был зарычать. А потом вдруг отступил: не дело сейчас выходить из себя, поддаваться на провокации, идти вслед за Малфоем туда, куда он хочет вести. Наоборот, надо сдержаться. Сдержаться, пусть из последних сил, но не сорваться сейчас, когда вдруг, так внезапно развалилось всё, и единственное, что осталось — лишь иллюзорная надежда выпутаться. Ведь ещё можно выпутаться. Если сыграть, как следует.

— Причины... Драко. Я хочу знать, что ты от меня хочешь, конкретно. И почему ты это хочешь. И если ты мне объяснишь, то обещаю подумать: могу ли я дать тебе желаемое.

Малфой на мгновение нахмурился, но тут же вновь расплылся в торжествующей ухмылке. Он наслаждался неожиданно лёгкой победой, почти покорностью старого врага, и выглядел невообразимо самодовольным. 

_Мерзкий хорёк._

— Знаменитый гриффиндорский герой, прославленный толпой, её любимец, — заговорил Малфой наконец. — Такая вывеска в роли мужа мне не помешает. А только поможет добиться того, чего я хочу. С тобой занять министерское кресло я смогу даже раньше, чем планировал.

— Значит, ради власти.

— Ну уж не ради твоей гриффиндорской задницы, — фыркнул Малфой. — Хотя... Вот когда нас свяжет магия — тогда да, тогда я ею заинтересуюсь. И даже очень, — и он заговорил жёстко, уверенно цедя слова и глядя нагло, раздевая глазами: — И ты будешь со мной, подо мной, принимать моё семя, растить моих детей. 

Гарри с трудом сохранил серьёзное и даже печальное выражение лица. Услышать все эти «великие» планы младшего Малфоя оказалось для него успокаивающим откровением. Жаждущий власти Малфой — это Малфой понятный и привычный, сражаться с которым — одно удовольствие. В отличие от того же Малфоя, проявляющего к Гарри интерес другого, весьма смущающего и нежелательного рода. Осколки мыслей складывались в картины собственных планов, и Гарри, вернув самообладание, вернул себе и веру: всё будет хорошо, он справится.

— И ты считаешь, я соглашусь на твоё предложение? — спросил он выдержанно, спокойно. 

Малфой захохотал.

— А кто тебя будет спрашивать? Хотя, да, Поттер, твоё содействие будет оценено по достоинству. Чем меньше ты доставишь хлопот, тем приятнее и легче будет твоя дальнейшая жизнь со мной.

Молчание Гарри было воспринято как согласие, и Малфой удовлетворённо улыбнулся.

— Кстати, хорошо, что всё так вышло. Уж теперь-то отец должен согласиться на тебя, полукровку. В конце концов ты же теперь настоящий Принц. Да и единорога подозвать сможешь — спасибо этому идиоту. Тебя-то я понимаю: кто захочет спать со старым уродливым сычом? А вот его, пожалевшего твою задницу и в очередной раз подставившего свою...

Гарри опустил глаза, пытаясь не вспылить, уставился на пожухлую траву и ковёр из бурых листьев. Всё, что его удерживало — это понимание, что не всё потеряно, что всё ещё можно исправить, что это — не конец. 

Альтернативой задуманному была только попытка применить _Obliviate_. Но Малфой, как бы невзначай, но весьма демонстративно, поигрывал волшебной палочкой в руках. И Гарри прекрасно понимал, что вытащить свою из кармана ему никто не даст. Пусть Малфой и придурок, но вовсе не дурак.

Необходимо выиграть время. И Гарри, преодолевая отвращение, выдавил из себя:

— Малфой, ты ведь не думаешь, что получишь меня задаром? — и уточнил угрюмо, требовательно: — Тебе придётся заплатить.

Поймав ошеломлённый, не верящий взгляд, Гарри кивнул:

— Не деньгами, у меня и своих достаточно. Он дал мне свободу — и получил послушание. А чем заплатишь ты? Что мне предложишь ты? Знаешь, перспектива носить твоё имя и трахаться с тобой — не великая цена за то, что могу дать тебе я. Предложи мне то, что заинтересует меня. Или получишь мужа-героя, но только не того, что устроит тебя. 

— Ты... ты говоришь по-другому! Ты говоришь, как слизеринец!

Обида в голосе Малфоя показалась бы смешной, если бы всё это не было так гадко. И так серьёзно.

— Я живу со слизеринцем, — ответил Гарри. — А с кем поведёшься, от того и наберёшься.

И дожал растерянного врага:

— Не можешь сказать сейчас — я тебя не тороплю. Подожду, когда ты будешь готов к настоящему разговору. А сейчас мне пора.

И Гарри решительно направился по тропинке к дому, оставив Малфоя одного. 

В гостиной всё ещё было многолюдно. Похоже, гости не спешили расходиться по домам, хотя и времени после того, как миссис Тонкс принесла новость о расстроившейся помолвке, прошло немало. Хозяев не было видно. Кроме одной — несостоявшейся — хозяйки: у окна, в полном одиночестве, под прицелом множества любопытствующих глаз, скрестив руки на груди и как-то съёжившись, стояла крупная черноволосая девушка в нарядной белой мантии. 

Успевший подойти к огромному камину, не собирающийся задерживаться здесь и на мгновение Гарри резко развернулся и направился к ней. Не обращая внимания на доставшийся ему угрюмый и колючий взгляд, он прикоснулся к руке в белой перчатке и со всей теплотой, на которую оставался сейчас способен, заговорил громко и чётко — чтобы все слышали:

— Поздравляю тебя, дорогая Милли, с несостоявшейся помолвкой. Уверен, ты будешь счастлива, — поднявшись на цыпочки, Гарри чмокнул прохладную щёку и пожелал удивлённой, но вдруг заулыбавшейся больше не невесте и — слава Мерлину — не жене: — Всего тебе самого хорошего!

Когда через пару минут зелёное пламя приняло Гарри в свои объятия, чтобы тут же бросить в грохочущую каминную сеть, возле Миллисент Булстроуд выстроилась очередь желающих её поздравить, пожелать счастья и долгой прекрасной жизни вне семьи Гойлов.


	38. Я могу наконец войти, Северус?

Поздней осенью солнце всё реже выныривает из-за сероватых, словно выцветших туч, поглядывает без особого довольства на голую влажную землю, пожухлую траву, кустарники и деревья, сменившие пышные наряды на обветшалые лохмотья. Тем более жалкие, что их яркие красные и жёлтые пятна уже не радуют, а лишь напоминают об ушедшем лете. Дни становятся всё короче, всё холоднее, всё неприветливее. Хочется тепла, весны и яркой синевы над головой. Но приходится терпеть окружающую серость, противную морось, висящую в воздухе, проникающую, кажется, прямо в душу, и ветер — вовсе не ласковый, а замораживающий, колючий, злой.

Но бывают особые дни. Те, когда солнце вспоминает, что хандрить — не дело; что можно петь и веселиться в ноябре так же, как и в жарком августе или цветущем мае; что жизнь прекрасна и удивительна и будет такой всегда. Тогда уходят прочь надоевшие тучи, а на открывшемся лазоревом небосклоне зависает ослепительно яркий солнечный круг, царствуя над всем миром; и взъерошенные воробьи и очумевшие синицы громогласно прославляют дневное светило. И больше нет страха, что завтра вновь вернётся промозглая осень. Ведь дух весны уже поселился в согретых обещанием чуда сердцах. 

И жизнь продолжается — светлой надеждой и истинной верой в благополучный исход тяжёлого зимнего испытания.

* * *

Гарри присел на край кровати, а затем забрался на неё полностью, свернулся калачиком, обхватил себя руками, глядя в окно на угасающий день. Там, за границей из хрупкого стекла, постепенно темнело небо, но кроны деревьев Запретного Леса всё ещё освещало уходящее на запад солнце, даря бесконечному, раскинувшемуся кругом Хогвартса лоскутному ковру необыкновенно яркие для ноября краски. В Англии сегодня было пасмурно, а вот в Шотландии...

Гарри хмыкнул: «Думать о погоде — нашёл время!» 

Но думать о другом он уже не мог. Сердце гулко стучало, пересчитывая немногие секунды, оставшиеся до того, как ему придётся сделать последний шаг. 

Гарри нервно фыркнул, переворачиваясь на спину и закрывая глаза. Босые ноги начали мёрзнуть, и он, зябко поёжившись, подсунул ступни под край завернувшегося покрывала.

«Последний шаг». Прозвучало так пафосно, словно то, что он собрался сделать, заслуживает такого названия. А это всего-то обычное, ничем не примечательное дело. Не стоящее даже упоминания. Не стоящее сожалений. Тем более... 

«Да ничего такого уж страшного со мной не произойдёт. Я уверен, мне с ним будет хорошо», — уговаривал он себя, чувствуя, как невольно напрягается всё тело, как сжимаются мышцы ягодиц. Проникновение туда не может быть совершенно безболезненным. И он беспокоился.

Проклятье! Да любой бы беспокоился на его месте!

Тем более... 

«А вдруг он откажет мне?» — идиотская мысль не давала ни минуты покоя, пока Гарри принимал душ, приводил себя в порядок и переодевался в совершенно новую, ни разу до этого дня не надёванную пижаму. Ту самую — тонкий хлопок, приглушённый кремовый цвет, простые костяные пуговицы и никаких дурацких вышивок и украшений. Она была выбрана им самим и оплачена до того, как миссис Малфой навязала ему кружевную рубашку — «традиционный наряд для первой брачной ночи». Гарри тогда не собирался пользоваться ни вторым, ни первым, но...

Время пришло.

«Я всё ещё могу пойти к нему и сказать: «Сэр. Произошла неприятность. Так и так. Малфой теперь в курсе, что наш брак фиктивный...» — Гарри скривился, отбрасывая от себя видения малодушных объяснений, которые никогда не состоятся. Он уже всё решил и отступать не собирался. Подло взваливать в очередной раз бремя ответственности за них обоих на Снейпа. Заставлять его выкручиваться, заставлять лгать. Или, не дай Бог, уговаривать его же, Гарри, завершить брак.

«Нет. Хватит уже бегать от самого себя!» — Гарри упрямо сжал зубы. Руки и ноги замёрзли, хотя в комнате было довольно тепло. А вот в животе разгорался жар. И вовсе не возбуждения. Гарри немного подташнивало. И не от нежелания — от волнения. Он опять представил, как Северус говорит ему: «Нет!» — и стукнул кулаком по постели.

Он не примет никаких «нет», и точка.

— Хозяин Северус вернулся домой, — пропищала взволнованно глядящая на него Винки. И исчезла, стоило Гарри кивнуть головой.

Всё.

Время кончилось.

— Я делаю то, что давно хотел сделать. Да, из-за проклятого Малфоя я делаю это сегодня. Но я делаю это, потому что хочу. Я это-го хо-чу!

И Гарри прошептал совсем тихо, словно обращаясь к невидимому, но заметно хмурящемуся и недовольному собеседнику:

— Ты тогда решил за меня. Теперь моя очередь. И я точно знаю, что ты выберешь, Северус, когда вместо гордости и эмоций в твоей голове зазвучит голос благоразумия. А ещё прекрасно понимаю, как далеко ты меня пошлёшь, начни я тебе объяснять... всё объяснять. Проклятье, да я уверен, что ты не примешь такого моего решения. Хотя я прав! Потому... я просто должен сделать это.

Он встал с постели. Красный шёлк покрывала скрутился с белыми простынями — как когда-то. И Гарри криво ухмыльнулся. Пришло время и ему узнать, что значит «быть с ним, под ним, принимать его семя...» Оставалось только надеяться, что с первого раза до детей дело не дойдёт.

Гарри, ощущая внутри гулкую пустую тишину, нацепил на ноги домашние туфли и пошёл к двери — чтобы спуститься по лестнице, пересечь гостиную, подняться по другой лестнице, остановиться уже у другой двери. И замереть, дыша глубоко, на счёт, пытаясь успокоиться. А потом вдруг разозлиться на себя, на свой неуместный, постыдный страх, поднять руку и решительно постучать в дверь. Три раза. Отсекая прошлое от будущего. 

Всё. Выбор сделан. Карты легли на стол. Осталось лишь узнать: насколько добра к нему судьба. Потому что здесь и сейчас Гарри мог как проиграть, потеряв честь и взамен не получив ничего, так и выиграть — приобретя весь мир в одном человеке. Если этот человек согласится открыть ему не только объятия, но и своё сердце, если не только возьмёт предложенное, но и отдаст своё.

Гарри оглянулся на два кресла, стоящие близко друг к другу возле камина, вспоминая поцелуй — долгожданный, желанный, необыкновенный, прекрасный... Все эти дни, проведённые не только рядом, но вместе в теплоте ставшего общим дома... Северуса, его заботу, его нежность, его обаяние... 

А ведь всё-таки у него, то есть у _них_ совсем неплохие шансы выиграть в этой давно уже не игре. Нельзя сомневаться!

— Винки, не беспокой нас. И никого к нам не пускай. Слышишь? — приказал Гарри крутящемуся неподалёку эльфу.

И повернулся к резко распахнувшейся двери.

Северус, застывший в дверях, одарил его каким-то странным взглядом. Но Гарри не желал терять ни секунды времени, ни капли уверенности, поддаваясь удушающему страху.

— Я хочу завершить наш брак, — сказал Гарри просто. 

Его щёки внезапно опалил жар. Но взгляда Гарри не опустил. 

— И если это возможно, то прямо сейчас. Потому что... — он прикрыл на мгновение глаза, собирая ускользающие силы. — Потому что я не смогу вынести необходимости ещё раз просить вас о близости, сэр.

Привычно добавленное «сэр» вдруг окончательно разозлило Гарри. 

— И я очень надеюсь, что в постели смогу называть вас по имени!

Снейп молчал.

И Гарри требовательно произнёс:

— Я могу войти, сэр? Я могу наконец войти, Северус?

Гарри решительно и целеустремлённо шагнул внутрь полутёмного коридора, мимо безмолвно отодвинувшегося хозяина комнат, и направился в спальню. В конце концов Гарри бывал здесь неоднократно и притворяться, что не знает, какая из двух дверей ведёт в не-кабинет, не собирался.

Клонящееся к горизонту солнце, проникающее в комнату сквозь три высоких окна, слепило глаза, и он резко остановился у самого порога, привыкая к яркому освещению. Тут же узкие ладони опустились на его плечи, слегка их сжали, и Гарри застыл, словно изваяние.

— Что ты творишь? — тихий шёпот прямо на ухо заставил Гарри упрямо нахмуриться. — Зачем ты так спешишь? 

— Ты отказываешься от своего слова? — прошипел Гарри в ответ. И спросил громко, чётко, вскидывая голову, сжимая кулаки, сражаясь с ёкающим сердцем: — Или я настолько не нравлюсь тебе?

Снейп только вздохнул. И поцеловал вдруг в макушку, согревая дыханием, поглаживая напряжённые плечи Гарри, слегка надавливая пальцами на ключицы. Прикосновения были настолько бережными и расслабляющими, что Гарри даже не заметил, как опустил голову на плечо Северуса и прислонился спиной к его груди, чувствуя, как уходит страх, затихает нервная дрожь, как растёт вера в то, что всё будет хорошо. Что ещё немного, и всё наладится.

Голос Гарри, задавшего самый важный вопрос, вдруг оказался обессиленным и хрипловатым, едва слышным:

— Ты принимаешь меня? Ты будешь со мной?

— А ты? — тихо прозвучало в ответ. Руки Северуса замерли на его плечах, согревая, заставляя кожу Гарри пылать. — Почему ты здесь?

— Я хочу быть с тобой. Прямо сейчас, — повторил Гарри.

И хотя главное было сказано, они всё ещё не двигались. Может, слов недостаточно? 

Гарри развернулся, приник к Северусу всем телом, заглянул в чёрные глаза, но оказался не в силах прочитать ни их выражение, ни эмоции, ни мысли. До чего же неприятно стоять вот так, открытым, всего-то в пижаме на голое тело, обнимать полностью одетого человека и осознавать, что ничегошеньки не знаешь о том, что он чувствует, что по-настоящему хочет.

Но тут Гарри обняли, прижали к груди бережно, как нечто очень хрупкое, тонкое, что может сломаться от грубого жеста или слова. И Гарри долго стоял, прижимаясь к худощавому телу мужа, гладя его по спине, и принимал лёгкие тёплые касания к собственным рукам, спине, волосам. И ждал: ну же, ну же, ну же...

Но поцелуя, о котором он столько мечтал — нежного, становящегося горячим и яростно страстным — всё не было. И Гарри весь измучился от непонимания, почему Северус медлит, чего ждёт. Он ведь хочет, тело мужчины не может лгать, и, стоя так близко, Гарри ощущал его просыпающееся желание. Но пауза всё длилась, смятение Гарри росло. Как и удовольствие от их медленных, неторопливых ласк. Как жажда большего.

Гарри чуть отстранился и тут же, глядя в глаза Северуса, скользнул плотно прижатыми ладонями по его бокам и груди, чувствуя лёгкую дрожь и живое тепло, проникающее сквозь ткань; неторопливо исследуя его тело; приостанавливаясь и намеренно сильно надавливая пальцами, вкруговую лаская соски, чтобы услышать сорвавшийся вдох; поднимаясь всё выше, чтобы достичь выступающих ключиц и осторожно, затаив дыхание, коснуться бледной кожи; а потом ловко, будто ему приходилось делать это тысячу раз, расстегнуть первую из множества маленьких пуговичек.

Тут же горячая ладонь Северуса накрыла его руку.

— Гарри...

Его голос такой низкий и чуть хрипловатый. Такой приятно тяжёлый и тёплый.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, а потом долго выдыхал, наблюдая, как так же глубоко дышит Северус.

— Гарри...

Вторая попытка высказаться оказалась не успешнее первой. Северус притянул его в объятия ещё ближе — так, что Гарри уткнулся лицом куда-то в плечо, согреваясь теплом, вдыхая знакомый и такой волнующий запах: лимон, жгучий перец, дикий мёд. Этот присущий только Северусу аромат будоражил чувства и подстёгивал желания. И Гарри, забыв о смущении, прижимался всё плотнее, обнимал всё крепче, ощущая и напряжённость партнёра, и лёгкую дрожь под собственными уверенно скользящими по гладкой ткани ладонями. 

Дыхание Гарри стало рванным и неглубоким, голова слегка закружилась, щёки лихорадочно запылали. Могло показаться, что магия помолвки вернулась, но нет, кольцо молчало. Зато близость желанного человека наполняла кровь искрящимся волшебством, лишая разума много эффективнее и сильнее. 

А вот Северусу отсутствие тех самых взглядов, которыми они то ли обменивались, то ли мерялись и которые, очевидно, так сбивали его с мысли, действительно помогло — и он наконец заговорил вполголоса: 

— Гарри, я не собираюсь отговаривать тебя. Но пока принимаю душ, ты ещё можешь передумать и уйти. И я должен сказать, что восприму твой уход нормально, с пониманием. Ты вправе передумать. Ты понимаешь, Гарри? Если ты уйдёшь сейчас, то позже, в любое время этот разговор можно начать вновь. А если останешься...

Гарри обнял Снейпа покрепче, показывая, что и не думает отказываться от своих слов и куда-то уходить. 

— Если ты останешься, то останешься не только на сегодня. Завершённый брак свяжет нас навсегда, — голос Северуса становился всё глуше, и последние слова он уже почти шептал. — Я не отпущу тебя, если ты по-настоящему станешь моим. Ни к кому и никогда. Потому твой выбор должен быть абсолютно свободным, а решение — осознанным и обдуманным. Ты должен понимать, что ты делаешь и зачем; осознавать желания, быть целиком и полностью уверенным в правильности своего выбора. 

«Да я уже тысячу раз всё обдумал!» — возмутился про себя Гарри. 

Понятно, что его решение позволит им избежать тех неприятностей, что с лёгкостью мог принести в их жизнь Малфой. Но всё равно Гарри считал, что его выбор совершенно свободен и абсолютно верен. Потому что если бы он не сделал его сегодня, то завтра поступил бы точно так же. Пусть и не 28 ноября, но когда-нибудь — обязательно. Может, окончательно убедившись в том, что их желания с Северусом совпадают? Когда прийти сюда было бы легко — потому что он бы знал наверняка, что его прихода ждут? Был бы в этом непреложно уверен?

— Надеюсь, ты не воспринял то, что произошло утром, как давление на тебя, как принуждение с моей стороны. Мне казалось, ты хотел этого — так же, как и я. 

Вновь зазвучавший низкий голос вывел Гарри из состояния задумчивости. И он отстранился — вглядеться в чёрные глаза и бледное лицо, чьё невозмутимое выражение никак не соответствовало ритму взволнованно бьющегося сердца. Вдосталь насмотревшись, Гарри громко и чётко заявил, чеканя каждое слово: 

— Я этого хотел уже очень давно. И я знаю: ты сделал всё, чтобы мой выбор был свободным.

— Насилие в таком деле, даже самое малое, ничем нельзя оправдать.

Гарри опустил глаза. Да, он всё понял верно: Снейп никогда не согласился бы принять его, только заикнись Гарри об истории с единорогом. Северус бы не поверил в искренность его чувств. И эти мысли только убедили Гарри, что его решение — самое верное. В данных обстоятельствах.

Хотя Северус и обещал не отговаривать его, но всё же произнёс:

— Если ты сомневаешься хоть немного, тебе лучше уйти.

Гарри лишь покачал головой.

Северус осторожно высвободился из его объятий и сделал шаг к другой двери, расположенной точно так же, как и в спальне Гарри, и, очевидно, ведущей в ванную. Но пальцы их остались сплетёнными, ему пришлось остановиться. Гарри преодолел разделявший их шаг, чтобы ткнуть мужа пальцем в грудь и проговорить — уверенно и несколько отчаянно, чуть-чуть зло:

— Я не отступлюсь. Я никуда отсюда не уйду.

Ожидание оказалось болезненным. На душе вдруг вновь заплясали страхи, сердце прыгало, и даже тело захотело предать, мучая Гарри нарастающей дрожью. Но ни на секунду он не позволил себе усомниться. Страх страхом, а выбор выбором. Наконец он знал, чего хочет. И пусть Малфой... Имя этого поганца даже мысленно произносить не хотелось! И пусть кто-то подтолкнул его прийти сюда именно сегодня — и что с того? Сегодня — замечательный день для... для любви. Вон как тепло и солнечно! И птицы поют! Только на душе скребут книззлы.

Преодолевая навязчивые сомнения, Гарри сорвал покрывало с большой двуспальной кровати, задёрнул полог с одной и с другой стороны и собирался уже опустить его и в ногах, как вдруг остановился и присел на край постели, комкая в руках золотистую ткань и глядя в окно на золото облаков и солнечную дорожку, дрожащую и сверкающую на поверхности Чёрного Озера.

Видение бесконечной, уходящей за горизонт полосы солнечных бликов на тёмных волнах нахлынуло вдруг, без предупреждения. И Гарри с тоской вспомнил, как сверкали стоящие на парапете хрустальные бокалы, как страстно Северус целовал Чарли, их объятия и тихие стоны, что преследовали его все эти месяцы и во снах, и наяву. Да, он передумал много и решил когда-то, что Северус всё же Чарли не любит. Но почему-то именно сейчас те старые сомнения воскресли: а вдруг он ошибся? Что если выбор Северуса — вовсе не он, не Гарри? 

Потому, ожидая, Гарри вовсе не беспокоился ни о предстоящем ему испытании, ни о возможной боли, ни о последствиях своего решения. Вместо этого Гарри вспоминал тот августовский вечер, когда осознал, что прекраснее его мужа нет никого на свете, что желание может быть болезненной пыткой, что много больше любого удовольствия для тела он жаждет обрести настоящую любовь, искренность отношений и взаимную верность. И что он всею душою хочет, чтобы Северус сделал свой выбор так же свободно, как Гарри сделал свой. 

И именно поэтому, когда дверь из ванной открылась, он готов был отступить. Выпущенное из рук шёлковое покрывало ещё скользило по ногам на пол, когда стремительно вскочивший с кровати Гарри заговорил, будто и не было этой мучительно затянувшейся паузы:

— А ты? Ты не хочешь сейчас уйти? Потому что если ты останешься со мной, то я никому тебя не отдам. Никому — это значит, что и... ему тоже. Не отдам. Никогда.

Полотенце, которым Северус вытирал волосы, упало на ковёр. А сам он уже был возле Гарри. Притягивал его к себе, сжимал в объятиях отнюдь не деликатно. Уверенная рука, стянувшая с носа очки, задержалась ненадолго, и, вернувшись, подтолкнула голову Гарри вверх, заставляя поднять лицо, а нижнюю губу уже прикусили чужие зубы, требуя приоткрыть рот. Что Гарри и сделал — и не пожалел ни на одно мгновение. Потому что его так, откровенно и страстно, жадно и нетерпеливо, и в то же время долго, невыносимо долго и очень требовательно, никогда до этого не целовали. 

А Гарри отвечал. То есть пытался отвечать. Это сложно, и даже больше чем сложно, ведь почти невозможно держать себя в руках, когда в действительности тебя держит кое-кто другой. Гарри оказался не в силах подчинить себе собственное то внезапно обессиливающее, то выгибающееся от избытка ощущений своевольное тело. 

Истинным облегчением для него стала возможность упасть на кровать — ноги подкашивались и держать не желали. Лёжа, оказалось проще и легче принимать жаркие поцелуи; поддаваться ласке тёплых ладоней, оглаживающих плечи, руки и бока; терпеть волнующую тяжесть вовсе не такого уж и тяжёлого придавившего сверху тела и ощущать — слишком много. Так хорошо, так удобно было зарыться пальцами во всё ещё влажные волосы Северуса, ласкать их и гладить, а то и тянуть за них, без единого слова говоря, что пора хоть на миг отступить — дать вздохнуть. И, отдышавшись, пытаться вернуть поцелуй и сдаваться ответному напору.

Хрипло и тяжело дышать, а то и глухо стонать здесь, среди шорохов и поскрипываний приятно пахнущих свежестью простых хорошо накрахмаленных простыней, тоже было почему-то легче. Словно эти звуки давали Гарри иллюзорную компанию — ведь не один он ведёт себя шумно и несдержанно, не один он то всхлипывает, то стонет, а то и рычит от наслаждения, выгибаясь, чтобы прижаться еще сильнее, и почти сбрасывая с себя того, кто ему это наслаждение так щедро дарит.

Лежать на спине и целоваться оказалось более чем приятно. А вот позволить расстегнуть на себе одежду — нет. 

Пусть Гарри и пришёл сюда ради этого. Пусть и решил всё заранее. Но у него всё равно не получалось избавиться от страха. Того, что, казалось, только нарастал с каждой всё более откровенной лаской, с каждым поцелуем.

Гарри откатился в сторону и сел, поджав под себя ноги. Губы немного саднили. Кровь гулко шумела в ушах, требовательно пульсировала внизу. И Гарри всё ещё ощущал вкус Северуса. И не мог забыть ритм ласк его языка в собственном рту. И всё ещё слышал свои стоны, которыми, казалось, наполнялась вся спальня.

Увы, даже отсутствие очков не помешало Гарри заметить недовольство Северуса. 

— Я сейчас, — проговорил Гарри, растерянно теребя в руках край полы пижамной куртки. — Просто я... Это у меня впервые и...

— Я знаю. 

Гарри прищурился. Взъерошенный и растрёпанный, в его глазах Северус выглядел потрясающе, просто невообразимо привлекательно. И покрасневшие губы, и блеск глаз, и румянец на всегда бледных щеках. Такая светлая кожа. Такой худой и жилистый. Тёмные волоски на ногах, на груди...

— Тебе будет легче, если я первый сниму одежду? — спросил Северус, и рассматривающий его Гарри с любопытством взглянул на чёрный халат. 

Пояс сбился куда-то набок. И вообще держался халат на одном честном слове, но всё же скрывал то, что Гарри ощущал вжимавшимся в свой живот горячим, твёрдым и опасно большим. Интересно бы взглянуть... 

Не то что бы Гарри не знал, как выглядит эта часть тела. У него и свой был точно такой же, и столь же твёрдый и горячий сейчас. Хотя у другого мужчины... Почему же? Видел, моясь в душе с другими мальчиками. Но, кроме своего, Гарри никогда не видел доказательств чужого возбуждения. И ему было любопытно. Но лишь самую малость. Потому что в данный момент гораздо большее беспокойство вызывал собственный опасливо сжимающийся зад. 

Но страхи не могли заслонить собой ни цель Гарри, ни удовольствие. Ведь не может быть, что дальше будет так уж плохо, если сейчас очень даже хорошо! Ведь не просто так столько народу этим занимается и это всем нравится!

— Не надо, — выдохнул Гарри наконец. — Я первый. Сам.

Если у Северуса ещё и окажется больше, неважно насколько, то как справиться со страхом? Лучше не смотреть заранее. Потом... Как-нибудь.

Гарри принялся расстёгивать пуговицы. Расстегнул все, зачем-то застегнул на одну-другую, тяжело вздохнул и, решительно стянув через голову, швырнул пижамную куртку куда подальше.

Резинка от пижамных штанов звонко и больно щёлкнула Гарри по животу. Снять их он так и не смог. Не смог — и всё!

На Северуса Гарри не смотрел. Стыд, что его посчитают «глупым маленьким мальчиком, который не знает, что хочет», боролся с убивающим всякое возбуждение страхом этим самым мальчиком перестать быть. А ещё с убеждением, что нет никакой мужской чести в том, чтобы так откровенно предлагать себя: просить о близости, спешно раздеваться и добровольно разводить ноги, умоляя, чтобы его...

— Иди ко мне, — позвал Снейп. 

И Гарри, закусив нижнюю губу, послушно двинулся вперёд, на коленях преодолевая разделяющие их пару футов. 

— Сядь сюда. Да, вот так, лицом ко мне. Тебе удобно?

Сидеть на чужих бёдрах, периодически ёрзая по ним задом — кто сказал, что это удобно? Это не могло быть удобно. Не могло быть комфортно или нормально! Но через пару минут, когда Северус принялся жарко целовать Гарри и гладить его по голой спине, все неудобства были забыты. Огонь внизу разгорался всё ярче — периодически питаясь от соприкосновения с другим, столь же яростно пылающим огнём. 

Северус не предупреждал и не спрашивал разрешения: его руки скользнули ниже, погладили настойчиво, заставляя дрожать и выгибаться, а потом...

Гарри ойкнул и дёрнулся, подаваясь вперёд, избегая наглой руки... И с размаху прижимаясь к тому, что рукой не являлось. Совместное тягучее «А-ах!» и задыхающееся жаркое, почти невыносимое смущение Гарри закончились долгим поцелуем, ёрзаньем, поиском более удобного положения. А потом Северус вновь попытался погладить Гарри пониже спины — и Гарри вновь задёргался, вырываясь. И эта странная игра, не лишённая определённого азарта и удовольствия, всё длилась и длилась, пока Гарри решительно не вырвался из объятий, не отшатнулся, запрещая к себе прикасаться.

— Я не могу... — простонал он, откатываясь как можно дальше и едва дыша от переполняющих его страхов и желаний.

— Ты хочешь остановиться?

— Нет! — прозвучало отчаянно. 

Северус чем-то зашуршал там, у изголовья, похоже, перекладывая как-то по-особому подушки, пока Гарри сидел, отвернувшись, обхватив колени руками, сцеплёнными в замок, и корил себя за идиотский страх.

— А теперь иди сюда, — прозвучал приказ. Причём, позвучал так, что Гарри захотелось ему подчиниться.

Северус сидел, опираясь на подушки, вытянув вперёд длинные ноги. Снятый и аккуратно сложенный на бёдрах халат прикрывал пах, но возбуждение никто скрывать, очевидно, и не собирался. Очертания тела там, под чёрным шёлком, наоборот, лишь притягивали взгляд. 

— Садись.

Гарри облизнул вдруг пересохшие губы. И уточнил хрипло, разрываясь между одинаково сильными желанием подчиниться и стремлением сбежать:

— Как тогда? 

— Нет. Садись спиной ко мне, а лицом туда, к изножью кровати.

— Но...

— Садись и не спорь.

В голосе Северуса звучало столько сдерживаемого желания и побеждающей всякое сопротивление нежности, что Гарри только и осталось, что подчиниться. Он сел.

— Выше, ещё выше, — командовал Северус, пока Гарри не уселся настолько высоко, что пятками практически упёрся в подушки. 

О том, что гордо вздымающая гора чёрного шёлка оказалась совсем рядом с его задницей, Гарри запретил себе думать, изо всех сил стараясь сосредоточиться на ощущении сжавших его талию тёплых ладоней и согревающего затылок горячего дыхания. 

— А теперь смотри.

— Куда? — недоумённо спросил он, оглядываясь через плечо и встречая взгляд Северуса — какой-то шальной, возбуждённый. Хотя чего этому-то удивляться? Они уже вечность возились в постели.

— Вперёд, Гарри, — ответил Северус. И даже помог повернуть голову, легонько направляя уткнувшимися в скулу горячими, чуть подрагивающими пальцами. И вложил в ладонь Гарри невесть откуда вытащенные очки. — Смотри вперёд, в окно. И рассказывай мне, что видишь.

Солнце опустилось до половины за горизонт. Словно расцветший ало-оранжевый мак, оно окрашивало весь мир в яркие цвета, поджигало облака, оглаживало жаркими лучами тёмные горы и лес, согревало их в тёплых объятиях и растворялось в радуге жёлтых, багряных, фиолетовых и синих тонов.

Гарри осторожно опирался на бёдра Северуса, стараясь удержать вес на разъезжающихся в стороны коленях. И ощущал его тепло. И близость. И жар, растекающийся от мест, где их тела соприкасались: внутренней поверхности бёдер, талии, где пока недвижимо лежали удерживающие его ладони.

Гарри вздохнул поглубже. И сказал первое, что пришло в голову:

— Солнце собирается садиться. Всё красное. 

— Хорошо, — прозвучало сзади глухо. 

И Гарри ощутил, как ладони Северуса скользнули на его плечи и прошлись тёплой лаской до самых кистей, пальцы вкруговую погладили запястья. А потом жаркое дыхание согрело спину, и Гарри поцеловали — легко-легко и горячо, прямо между лопаток. Так что и осталось, что только выгнуться, запрокидывая голову, и исторгнуть негромкое: «Ах». Это было слишком хорошо. Ещё один поцелуй — и ладони Северуса легли на бёдра, не позволяя Гарри двигаться вперёд, убегать.

— Дальше, — прозвучала команда. — Не отвлекайся. Описывай всё, что видишь.

Держать глаза открытыми оказалось сложно. Когда целуют спину, вылизывая и слегка покусывая... 

Даже первое касание руки, скользнувшей по животу и пробравшейся под резинку штанов и принявшейся неторопливо и основательно поглаживать и сжимать самую чувствительную часть его тела, показало Гарри, какая огромная разница лежит между фантазиями и реальностью, самоудовлетворением и нежной лаской, даримой другим человеком. Ощущения оказались просто невероятные — и он погрузился в них с головой.

Голос Гарри дрожал и срывался. Тяжёлое дыхание мешалось с тягучими стонами и всхлипами — то едва слышными, то бесстыдно громкими. В голове всё путалось. Мысли ускользали, обрывались на полуслове, терялись в нарастающем шуме крови. Гарри задыхался, чувствуя, как напрягается всё под деликатно ласкающей его ладонью — там, спереди. И то толкался вперед, в сильную руку, охая от удовольствия, прижимаясь спиной к ненасытным губам, то подавался назад, почти полностью выскальзывая из тесного плена охватывающих его тонких пальцев, и, натыкаясь на вздрагивающее горячее и твёрдое, спешил сбежать и от доказательства желания Северуса, и от его дразнящих поцелуев и лёгких укусов спины, шеи, плеч.

— Деревья... совсем тёмные. Уже не видно... какого цвета... листья, — бормотал Гарри, запинаясь на каждом слове.

Желание сопротивляться таяло с каждым сорвавшимся с его губ стоном. Пока не исчезло совсем. Даже когда сзади пижамные брюки чуть приспустили. И вместе с неторопливыми движениями языка, ласкающего Гарри между лопаток, наглая и жадная рука прошлась прямо там, посередине — по чувствительной коже скользнули тёплые пальцы, заставляя вздрагивать и запоздало напрягаться. Но побег был немыслим: ведь другая ладонь как раз в этот момент ритмично и сильно двигалась по всей длине, вырывая у Гарри несвязный лепет, вместо слов о багровеющих облаках, пронзённых лучами садящегося солнца.

— Гарри, повтори ещё раз... Что ты сказал? — прошептал Северус хрипло, тяжело.

И Гарри напрягся, пытаясь вспомнить, сражаясь с собственной слабостью и непослушным языком. Стонать и шептать что-то совершенно невнятное получалось гораздо убедительнее.

— Облака... алые... снизу...

Всё красное. Как и заволакивающий голову туман острого наслаждения непозволительными ласками. Или уже можно считать их позволительными? Думать, хотя бы недолго, ни об этом, ни о чём-то другом Гарри не мог. Осмысленные слова таяли под жаром охватившей его истомы. 

Незнакомое заклятие настигло застывшего от неожиданности Гарри: словно что-то проникло внутрь и сразу исчезло, оставив после себя странное ощущение неестественной пустоты внизу. Тут же он почувствовал дуновение магии рядом с собой. И ощутил прямо _там_ — проклятие! — прикосновение чего-то влажного, холодного и очень скользкого. Гарри нервно оглянулся — и натолкнулся на крайне уверенный, сосредоточенный и властный взгляд.

— Говори, — потребовал Северус, продолжая поглаживать вкруговую и слегка надавливать скользкими пальцами. Заставляя удушливо краснеть от понимания, что сейчас произойдёт.

Отступать — поздно. Да и некуда.

Гарри подчинился. Повернувшись, он старательно уставился на вид за окном. И, глядя на пламенеющий закат, хрипло проговорил: 

— Сверху тучи фиолетовые и пурпурные... — и прервался, внезапно выдохнув: — Ох...

Толчок даже одного — твёрдого и жёсткого — пальца внутрь оказался довольно неприятным. Гарри дёрнулся, пытаясь избежать более чем откровенных и настойчивых прикосновений. И почти сразу же сдался быстрому движению уверенной и властной ладони, с силой прижавшей по всей длине спереди, вдавившей его в живот, заставляя вскрикнуть от удовольствия, жаркой волной прокатившегося с головы до пят. Тревожащие попытки проникновения отошли на второй план, сметённые головокружительными ласками. Гарри громко стонал: уж слишком хорошо ему было погружаться в чужой влажный и горячий кулак. Острое наслаждение не могли украсть даже растягивающие его бесстыжие пальцы.

— Ах... Ох... А-а-ах-хх...

Только неожиданное и весьма болезненное сжатие удержало Гарри на краю, не позволило кончить.

— Не рычи, мой хороший, — обидное фырканье и довольный смешок загладили только множество нежных поцелуев в шею. — Тише, тише... Всё хорошо.

Но так, как только что, хорошо уже не было. Касания спереди стали нарочито медленными, лёгкими, скользящими. А вот сзади скорость и глубина толчков возросла. И Гарри не мог бы сказать: терпит ли он или наслаждается этими прикосновениями. Нет, далеко не всё, что делал Северус, ему безоговорочно нравилось. Но кое-что больше чем нравилось. И это были не только томящие, неторопливые ласки рукой, не только непрекращающиеся будоражащие кровь поцелуи. Ведь Гарри чувствовал, как напряжён партнёр, как нежен, как заботливо и бережно относится к нему, как ускоряется и тяжелеет его дыхание, как иногда и с его губ срываются тихие стоны. И то, что происходящее доставляет ему удовольствие — тоже наполовину состоящее из терпеливого ожидания и предвкушения большего — Гарри нравилось много больше прикосновений. 

Хотя и прикосновения... Даже к пальцам _там_ можно было привыкнуть. Наверное. 

— Приподнимись, — приказал Северус, стягивая с Гарри давно мешавшие штаны. — Немного вперёд. Вот так, мой хороший... Нет, стой на коленях, не падай. Ещё не всё.

Под живот Гарри подсунули большую подушку, потом ещё одну.

— Давай, Гарри, расскажи мне, что ты видишь.

Гарри, стоя на коленях, опираясь руками о постель, прошептал:

— Я не могу...

— Можешь.

Уверенность Северуса подкреплялась поцелуями — нежными, долгими — в спину, ласковыми ладонями, скользящими по разгорячённой коже, оглаживающими всё тело, спускающимися вниз, чтобы коснуться там жарко и стыдно... 

Словно в трансе, Гарри поднял голову, вглядываясь в стремительно темнеющие заоконные дали, ловя взглядом последние всполохи солнечных лучей.

— Солнце село, — проговорил он сипло. 

И прогнулся, повинуясь властному нажиму опустившейся на поясницу руки... 

Внезапно навалилось понимание, что всё — вот оно, свершается, прямо в эту самую минуту; что он отдаёт себя Северусу и это происходит в реальности, что именно это сейчас и происходит; что его хотят — по-настоящему, доказывая своё желание терпением и нежностью, трепетной заботой и столь же неумолимой настойчивостью; что дрожащее, истомлённое долгой прелюдией тело готово к близости — и большего требовать нельзя; что всё, всё, всё — как бы и что бы уже ни произошло — он прямо в это мгновение обретает любимого и терпит вторжение внутрь себя не чужого и далёкого, а близкого и родного; что срывающийся шёпот: «Не бойся, Гарри. Просто потерпи немного, мой хороший...» — это то, что будет с ним всегда, вместе с ощущением скользящей по животу и надавливающей на него ладони и первого болезненного толчка... Но стыд и боль оказались не важны — в тот самый миг Гарри уже тянулся к Северусу и вовсе не телом, а открытой нараспашку душой и оглушительно стучащим от переполнявших чувств сердцем. И не терял, но приобретал полноту и завершённость. И хотел дать — всё, что имел: и душу, и сердце, и тело. 

Гарри застонал, слушая, как вторит ему жаркое эхо, ощущая, как проталкивается в него горячее и гораздо, гораздо большее недавно растягивающих его пальцев, как пытается сопротивляться собственное тело, как всё же сдаётся, повинуясь нежности, заботе и ласке.

Да, проникновение было довольно болезненным. Гарри глубоко и судорожно дышал, дрожа и ощущая ответную дрожь, чувствуя напряжение, принимая лёгкие неспешные толчки, позволяя погружаться в себя всё глубже, глубже и глубже. И сдерживал себя, терпел боль — будучи в силах и желая доставить удовольствие. Раз уж _ему_ это нравится настолько, что нежные поцелуи в спину сопровождаются жарким дыханием, с едва слышным стоном срывающимся с губ и остужающим влажную кожу при каждом небольшом толчке... В общем, всё это оказалось не так уж и ужасно, как Гарри себе представлял, а вполне терпимо, пусть и ничего особо приятного в этом не было.

Он выдохнул — долго и шумно выпуская воздух сквозь зубы — приняв в себя до конца, до последнего дюйма всё, что так долго готовился принять. Северус почему-то не двигался. И Гарри прошептал:

— Ну же...

Такие странные ощущения. Тягучее скольжение внутрь и наружу, хлопки тело о тело, тяжёлое дыхание. Руки у Гарри не выдержали, и он упал на локти и ещё больше прогнулся, повинуясь нажиму и просьбе. Северус продолжал двигаться, ритмично и медленно, и больно уже не было вовсе. Только горячо и как-то неудобно... и неловко — лежать так.

Тихие стоны Северуса, его срывающееся дыхание, ощущение всё сильнее впивающихся в бёдра пальцев доказывали, что хотя бы он получает от всего происходящего настоящее удовольствие. Гарри же радовался тому, что в силах подарить ему наслаждение — раз уж сам не испытывает приятных ощущений. Пусть и в книгах столько пишут об этом, да и в своих мечтах он представлял, как необыкновенно и захватывающе хорошо ему будет даже в первый раз.

Можно ли подарить Северусу больше? Гарри подался немного назад, навстречу его движению, затем вперёд и снова назад. Отклик, который он получил, был весьма вдохновляющий. И Гарри задвигался, больше не обращая внимания на собственное удовлетворение, но получая удовольствие от того, что может дать столь желанное и горячее наслаждение другому.

Влажная ладонь легла на его дрожащий живот, и скользнула вниз, чтобы обхватить там, спереди, и всего нескольких движений хватило, чтобы воспрянуть не только духом. 

Скольжение и ритмичные толчки становились всё быстрее и быстрее, всё неистовее и неистовее. И постепенно где-то внутри начало нарастать необыкновенное ощущение, не познанное ранее, такое жалящее и острое, что нельзя было удержаться и не вскинуть голову, не всхлипнуть, не застонать жалобно... И с нетерпеливым рычанием толкнуться назад, навстречу, с каждым разом всё сильнее и резче. Наслаждение всё росло, усиливалось многократно, заставляя прогибаться всё больше, дрожать и стремиться ощутить его вновь и вновь.

Вскоре Гарри бросил любые попытки контролировать происходящее и себя лично: всё слилось в одно раскачивающееся перед глазами расплывающееся пятно, охвативший тело жар, срывающиеся с губ стоны, низко клокочущее в горле рычание и нарастающее напряжение, заслоняющее и удовольствие, и боль. 

Всё кончилось внезапно, вдруг. 

Хриплое, требовательное, тягучее: «Северуссс...» — ещё звучало в ушах, когда тело скрутила судорога наслаждения, желанное освобождение сплавилось с острой болью — почему-то в шее, а на спину Гарри рухнуло горячее, влажное, остро и вкусно пахнущее тело, придавливая к кровати так, что невозможно стало вздохнуть. 

А затем Гарри овладело абсолютно нелогичное ощущение ужасной потери, когда Северус всё же скатился с него. Гарри решил эту проблему тут же — из последних сил потянулся к мужу и обхватил его руками и ногами, положил голову ему на грудь, вслушиваясь в бешеный стук сердца и совершенно не обращая внимания на липкую влагу на внутренней стороне бёдер и животе, а теперь и на боку Северуса.

— Мой, — прорычал Гарри, когда тот заворочался, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. И Гарри прижался ещё сильнее, обнимая так, чтобы не дать ни отодвинуться, ни уйти, ни пожелать уйти.

— Твой, львёнок, конечно твой, — откликнулся Северус хрипло. И зарылся пальцами во влажные волосы Гарри, лаская затылок и надавливая большим пальцем на след собственных зубов — болезненно ноющее напоминание о свершившемся.

— Мой... — прошептал Гарри, проваливаясь в рухнувший на него обухом сон.


	39. Знаешь. Веришь. Любишь.

— Мой... Ты — мой!

— Кто твой?

— Ты. Мой. Муж! И мы... мы... Мы — семья! Ты — мой!

— Ты не имел права принимать такое решение! Как это тебе только в голову взбрело? Каким местом ты думал, Поттер?

— Головой. Я всегда думаю головой! И не зови меня Поттер. Я — Гарри. И я просто решил, что так будет лучше!

— Кому, Мерлинова задница, сейчас лучше? Кому лучше? Для кого ты сделал лучше... Гарри? 

— Для тебя...

— Что?.. Твою мать!.. Прости, Лили... Для кого лучше? Гарри! Отвечай, мать твою!

— Для тебя. Я не хотел, чтобы у тебя были неприятности из-за меня. И я не хотел, чтобы они подняли тебя на смех... ну... из-за того, что ты меня не взял, когда должен был. Я просто хотел сделать как лучше!

— Мерлин! Ну вот и я дождался благотворительности от нашего вечного героя... Значит, решил спасти мою честь... пожертвовать собой. Ради меня. Вот так просто — взять и спасти. От позора. Меня... Твою ж мать!

— Но ты, ты говоришь сейчас как-то неправильно. Это не благотворительность. Пожалуйста, Северус... Я просто хотел как лучше для тебя, не хотел подводить тебя...

— Просто хотел как лучше... И всё?

— И я не хотел от тебя уходить. Не хотел, чтобы кто-то вмешивался в наши дела. Хотел быть с тобой! 

— Ещё скажи, что ты влюбился.

— Я влюбился.

— Это всего лишь веритасерум, Поттер. Он не должен был настолько повредить твои мозги. Даже те, которые, как мне казалось раньше, у тебя всё же есть.

— Почему ты не веришь мне? Почему ты... Ты же знаешь, что я не могу сейчас лгать! И куда это ты собираешься? Почему ты уходишь сейчас? Почему ты отказываешься выслушать меня?.. Не смей отворачиваться от меня!.. Не смей сейчас уходить, твою мать!

— Мне вымыть тебе рот с мылом?

— Сегодня ты мыл мне не только рот... Прости! Я не хотел. Боже! Я не хотел, чтобы так... Я не хотел, чтобы ты всё воспринял так... Ты же не прав! Ты не прав сейчас! Так, как случилось, ведь это и правда лучше для тебя!.. И для меня — тоже лучше! И хорошо — для нас!

— Почему всё, к чему ты прикасаешься, рушится, а, Поттер?.. Нет! Не отвечай. Не надо. 

— Не уходи! Ты не должен уходить сейчас так... Нам надо поговорить. Ты должен меня выслушать...

— Меня ждут. Я должен идти... Гарри, ну чего ты хочешь от меня?

— Я хочу быть с тобой! Я хочу, чтобы ты признал, что тоже этого хочешь!

— Зачем тебе это?

— Мне хорошо с тобой... Я... я люблю тебя.

Время застывает. И всего лишь одно мгновение не наполнено яростью, болью и криками. И кажется, вот сейчас — успокоится, ещё миг — и осознает, что так нельзя! Что нельзя так! Но уже через пол-удара сердца всё срывается заново — шелестящим шёпотом, вкрадчивым, опасным, отчаянным, разозлённым:

— Любишь? А ты пришёл бы вчера сам? Постучался бы в дверь по своей воле?

И веритасерум не даёт лгать, не даёт умалчивать. И срывается с пересохших губ:

— Нет, нет, я бы не смог... Боже! Ну подожди же! Не уходи. Я тебе всё объясню. Понимаешь, твой дед — он наложил на меня это идиотское проклятие, из-за которого я всё время хочу тебя... Северус... Северус, ты что?.. Северус, стой! Стой... Пожалуйста... 

_Ну почему... Почему ты ушёл? Почему ты не выслушал меня?_

* * *

Он ушёл. Не поверил. Не выслушал. Не захотел слушать. 

Гарри стоял в центре гостиной. Простыня, сорванная с постели — его единственная одежда, в которую он зябко кутался, не грела. Ноги замёрзли. Вообще — холодно. И сколько не смотри в черноту камина — Северуса не вернуть. Он ушёл. Ушёл. 

Проклятье!

В горле застыл ком. На душе скрутилось что-то холодное.

Ещё час назад всё было просто замечательно. Сейчас — всё в руинах, и нет никакой веры, что то, прекрасное, родившееся этой ночью, получится вернуть, что оно не утрачено безвозвратно.

«Но я ведь не виноват! Не виноват!» — повторял про себя Гарри, поднимаясь по лестнице наверх, в их спальню... Или всё же в спальню Северуса?.. Нет! В _их_ спальню — общую! 

— Я верну его. Я поговорю с ним.

Гарри подошёл к кровати. Такой тёплой, уютной, их, общей — где случился его «первый раз». Где Северус разбудил его ночью, утащил с собой, сказал: мыться, а подарил больше, много больше. Где они спали вместе, на чистом, перестеленном, пахнущем свежестью белье, после того, как там, в ванной, Северус был так нежен с ним. Где Гарри проснулся утром, чтобы попасть в сказку, в которой Северус поил его кофе, кормил круассанами и целовал — так долго, так вкусно... 

Пока ворвавшаяся в их спальню взволнованно верещащая Винки не пролетела кубарем несколько ярдов по полу, а распахнувшаяся от удара предательница-дверь впустила внутрь высокую министерскую комиссию в лице её главы-коротышки миссис Амбридж и шестерых бравых служак-авроров.

Вот тогда всё кончилось.

И начался кошмар, в который превратилась его жизнь, стоило Министерству вновь вмешаться в неё — со всей наглостью, со всем апломбом, со всей настырностью и написанным на каждом чиновничьем лбу вечном: «Мы — главные!»

Донос Малфоя был вторым, и абсолютно незначительным, пунктом, вызвавшим внеплановое кураторское посещение Амбридж. А вот первый... Гарри скривился, вспоминая, с каким возмущением и яростью та наступала на Северуса, требуя, требуя, требуя... И объяснить ей и в её лице высокому руководству, каким образом тот умудрился не заметить «у себя под носом подрывной деятельности собственного мужа...» И почему потворствовал и не положил конец вредительству и баловству несомненного лидера и организатора «этой детской выходки, ставящей верховную власть магической Британии в неловкое положение перед всем обществом...» И угрожала, через слово, «дражайшим Люциусом, который не потерпит...»

Северус не стал отвечать. Выставил всех вон, стоило Амбридж нарисовать очередную галочку в блокноте, вырвав у клокочущего от ярости Гарри несомненное подтверждение завершённости брака. Процедура требовала, и допрос под веритасерумом состоялся, хотя и был ни к чему. Весь их недолгий разговор благонравная леди старательно отводила взгляд от завёрнутого всего лишь в простыню Гарри, чью шею, плечи и грудь щедро украшали следы жарких поцелуев.

Но вот потом, когда самое главное, что они должны были сделать — это всё подробно и спокойно обсудить! — Северус ушёл. Ушёл — не поверив, не выслушав, не захотев слушать.

Ну почему он ушёл?!

— Тебе не стоило его так обижать, дорогой, — негромкий голос в тишине абсолютно пустой спальни прозвучал, словно выстрел из пушки.

Гарри, сидевший на краю кровати, сжимая в руках малюсенькую чашечку с так и не допитым кофе Северуса, вздрогнул. Давно остывшая жидкость полилась на одеяло, заляпала всё.

— Вы, — выдохнул он изумлённо, уставившись на только что совершенно тёмную, но вдруг ожившую картину. Вспыхнувшие языки пламени нарисованных свечей ярко осветили женщину с чёрными волосами, сидящую в кресле.

— Вы видели, как мы... — вырвалось у него, а щёки отчаянно запылали.

— Как можно, дорогой! 

Миссис Снейп, а это была именно она, взмахнула рукой. На желтоватых щеках появились алые пятна. И она возмущённо затараторила:

— Я никогда не позволила бы себе подглядывать... Хотя в чём-то ты прав. Многие хотели. Очень многие, — смущенно улыбнувшись, призналась она. — Боюсь, принципы немало мне будут стоить. Кларисса страшно разгневана, ведь я не позволила ей даже одним глазочком полюбоваться на вас спящих. Таких прекрасных, таких утомлённых, таких... Ах... Нет, нет, не думай плохого, я не смотрела! Не беспокойся об этом!

Гарри не слишком ей поверил. И поплотнее завернулся в простыню.

— Вы сказали, что я обидел Северуса, миссис Снейп...

— Эйлин, дорогой, — поправила она его живо. — Помнишь, мы с тобой договаривались?

— Да, мадам. Так что же я такого сделал?

— А ты сам не догадываешься, милый мальчик?

— Я не мальчик!

— Несомненно, Гарри. Не мальчик, — кивнула она. 

Гарри вскочил с постели. Простыня сползла ещё немного. Мадам покраснела ещё больше. Впрочем, это её не слишком красило. А Гарри не волновало — другое, такое важное, камнем лежащее на сердце, занимало все мысли.

— Пожалуйста, мадам! Эйлин! Помогите мне! Не надо сейчас играть. Просто объясните: что я сделал не так?

— Всё, мой дорогой. Ты всё сделал не так. Кроме одного, самого главного. Даже заблуждаясь, ты дал понять Северусу, как много он для тебя значит. Хуже, что при этом ты явно показал, как мало ему доверяешь.

— Что вы говорите? Мадам, неужели нельзя попонятней!.. Простите, Эйлин. Ну пожалуйста.

Она вняла его мольбам. Заговорила, то сухо и решительно, то взволнованно, от избытка чувств взмахивая руками:

— Ангелиус не мог наложить на тебя никакого проклятия, чтобы ты влюбился в Северуса. Да и зачем? Зачем какое-то колдовство там, где уже вовсю цветёт любовь?

— Да с чего вы взяли, мадам? Вы что и правда считаете...

_...что все мои мучения..._

— Дорогой мой мальчик. Иногда нам так не хочется признаваться в собственных слабостях, так хочется выглядеть лучше в наших же глазах. И мы позволяем себе обманываться. Мы ищем виновных там, где, несомненно, ответственны только сами. И это так естественно. Это жизнь, мой милый.

_...надуманы?_

— Вы уверены? — прошептал Гарри.

— Конечно. Тем более вы с Северусом уже были помолвлены по модернистскому обряду. Почему же ты думаешь, что продолжить ритуал можно было по-иному?

В это невозможно поверить! Невозможно! Не мог же он так ошибаться! Всё это время!

— Но ведь он что-то сделал со мной. Это точно! И Северус — он был так расстроен, он был крайне расстроен там, на корабле! Пусть и не консервативный брак, да я и сам вижу, что это проклятие не похоже на него, но ведь только после свадьбы я увидел, как он... прекрасен... Я пожелал его.

— Ах, мой юный Гарри, ты такой выдумщик! — миссис Снейп заулыбалась. — Мой сын всегда был прекрасен. А то, что он расстроился и распереживался тогда, — так естественно. Не стоит считать, что мир крутится только вокруг тебя, милый.

«Не из-за меня... — лихорадочно обдумывал Гарри, испытующе вглядываясь в нарисованное лицо. — Но... Тогда ведь только... Нет! Нет!» 

Полыхающий закат, покачивающаяся палуба, сильные руки скользящие по белому шёлку свадебной мантии, стон, достигающий ушей, и ядовитый, торжествующий шёпот Малфоя. Гарри проклинал тот день и час, ненавидел тот миг всей душой.

— Так значит это Чарли... — полузадушенно прохрипел он.

— О, нет, дорогой, — взмахнула рукой Эйлин. — Ну конечно же нет! Это имя ни разу не сорвалось с губ моего сына за все эти месяцы.

— А чьё тогда?

— Я не вправе говорить об этом. Прости, Гарри, — погрозила она ему пальцем.

— Тогда что? — крикнул Гарри. И извинился перед нахмурившейся ведьмой. — Мадам, прошу вас.

Эйлин вздохнула тяжело и негромко заговорила. И Гарри, чтобы расслышать хоть что-то, пришлось подойти к портрету совсем близко.

— Ангелиус поступил ужасно. Вы не договаривались об этом, я знаю. Северус очень переживал, что второй раз лишил тебя отца и матери.

_Второй раз..._

— Что? — выпалил Гарри с такой силой, что нарисованные на портрете свечи вздрогнули и затрепетали.

Пальцы миссис Снейп, сжимавшие подлокотники кресла, совершенно побелели. 

— Ну как же, Гарри. Ты теперь Принц. Ангелиус провёл полный ритуал, и ты, как и все входившие в наш род до тебя, отказался от родителей, полностью отверг Поттеров, чтобы стать Принцем. Навсегда, дорогой. Северус говорил, что ты последний в роду. И на тебе ещё одна ветвь, ведущая свои корни от Мерлина, прервалась.

— Но я думал, это только имя.

Гарри всё никак не мог понять. Разве какой-то ритуал мог лишить его отца? Разве какая-то глупая магия может отменить тот факт, что его мать — Лили Поттер? Это же такая глупость! Это абсолютно невозможно!

— Да нет же, Гарри! Это не только имя, — говорила Эйлин. — Ты теперь приёмный сын Ангелиуса. А Северус — только внук. И потому ты сейчас старший в роду после нашего патриарха. И ты наследуешь всё, в случае если Ангелиус... Но я тебя уверяю, Ангелиус собирается жить долго: столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы понянчить ваших с Северусом деток.

Гарри замер. Если теперь он — старший после Ангелиуса, значит...

— Так Северус расстроился, потому что я украл его наследство? И всего-то? Он из-за денег так переживал?

— Не больше чем из-за того, что ты невольно, из-за его непредусмотрительности, оказался предателем крови.

— Предателем крови? Что за бред?.. Постойте! Но тогда значит...

— Именно, дорогой! Если бы ты вдруг решил развестись — ну мало ли что может случиться, огради нас Мордред! — то твои дети в любом случае станут Принцами.

— Нет... Да... То есть мне плевать на имя! Не это главное. Значит, я ошибался? Всё это время? 

Гарри замер, вспоминая, о чём и, главное, о ком мечтал, не переставая, всё это время. Как же так? Значит, проклятья не было? А были только его собственные желания и фантазии? И Северус всегда был только его свободным выбором, всегда желанным, по-настоящему избранным им самим?

А он сказал ему, что хотел его только из-за... _Проклятье!_

_Твою ж мать!_

Мать Северуса протянула было руки к Гарри — и бессильно опустила их. Что может картина? Разве в силах она кому-то помочь, в чём-то утешить? 

— Не переживай так. Вы справитесь. Конечно, наш Северус отличается большим упрямством и гордостью...

«Это уж точно! — подумал Гарри. — Он не...»

Не поверит? Не простит? 

Вот в это верилось легко, сходу. Сердце Гарри сжалось. 

— Спасибо вам, мадам, — глухо пробормотал он. — Правда, спасибо.

Что же ему делать? Что ему делать теперь? Как поговорить с Северусом? Как достучаться до него?

Гермиона! Вот, кто ему нужен! Она знает, она посоветует, она поможет решить: как поступить, чтобы не навредить ещё больше.

И Гарри поспешил к двери, больше не слушая тихий голос миссис Снейп.

* * *

— А-аа, это ты, Гарри, — пробормотал Рон, делая шаг в сторону и выпуская Гарри из камина. — Ты это... проходи, приятель. Присаживайся. Или постой где...

На кухне Норы собрались абсолютно все Уизли. Родители и многочисленные дети, их мужья и жёны заполнили всю тесную, заставленную разными разностями кухню. Людской говор висел в воздухе, как на ужине в Большом Зале: похоже, каждый настолько хотел высказаться, что и не думал слушать, что ему говорят в ответ. Миссис Уизли, одетая кое-как, с платком на голове и в накинутом на ночную сорочку халате, сидела у стола. Расположившийся у неё на коленях Косолапсус, наглый и мордастый полукниззл-полукот Гермионы, лез под руку к старшей хозяйке и утробно мурлыкал. Миссис Уизли никогда особо не жаловала эту вечно злобную усатую морду, но сегодня сжимала кота в объятиях, а тот — уж точно невидаль — позволял себя гладить и даже терпел прикосновения к ушам: изрядно порванным и погрызенным в многочисленных битвах за прекрасных дам и кошачью честь.

Мистер Уизли тоже сидел за столом, обмахивался газетой, хотя на кухне сегодня было не жарко, даже очаг не топился. Хозяин дома выглядел каким-то растерянным и словно бы чего-то ожидающим. Впрочем, как и остальные: Билл и сидящая на стуле в углу Флёр с заметно округлившимся животом, Перси и Пенелопа, стоящий рядом с отцом молчаливый Чарли, тихо переговаривающиеся Джордж и Денни, Рон. 

— Что случилось? — спросил Гарри у Рон, но ответа не дождался.

Гермиона, принесшая стакан воды и маленький флакончик синего стекла, присела рядом с миссис Уизли и придвинула к себе поближе пергамент, словно некую невиданную ценность, переданную ей дрожащей рукой матери семейства.

— Прочти, деточка, — проговорила миссис Уизли. И всхлипнула. 

Косолапсус тут же заворчал, ластясь и покусывая трясущуюся руку хозяйки. А мистер Уизли пробормотал едва слышно:

— Не переживай так, дорогая. Тебе ж нельзя, вредно. И не упрямься — выпей, выпей поскорей успокоительной настойки.

— _Дорогая мама_ , — начала читать Гермиона.

Миссис Уизли вновь всхлипнула. И одним глотком, закашлявшись, приняла лекарство, резкий валериановый запах которого тотчас перебил привычные ароматы приправ и специй.

— _Дорогая мама,_ — прозвучало в напряжённой, впитывающей каждое слово тишине. — _Я была не права. Прошу, прости меня, если сможешь. Простите меня все. Я так соскучилась по всем вам. У меня всё хорошо. И даже лучше, чем я того заслуживаю. Мамочка, случилось чудо. Хотя та ведьма из Лютного так навредила мне, а я по своей глупости позволила этому произойти, да ещё и умоляла её об этом. Но, мамочка моя родная, всё позади, чудо случилось. Я и не надеялась, что когда-нибудь ещё раз смогу забеременеть, но сейчас — это правда — жду маленького. Девочку, я уже это точно знаю. Она шевелится._

Миссис Уизли зарыдала. Косолапсус, за чью шерсть ухватились в порыве чувств, негодующе взвыл. Но тут же притих, стоило на него шикнуть молодой любимой хозяйке.

— _Мамочка, я уже не могу путешествовать ни каминной сетью, ни портключами. Целительница говорит, надо поберечься. Но мне так хочется повидаться с тобой до того, как всё случится. Если можешь, приезжай. Мы с Дином и его мамой будем рады тебя видеть. И всех. Папочка, целую тебя. И вас, обормоты._

Сидящий рядом с женой Рон фыркнул. Улыбающийся Билл взлохматил ему волосы.

— _Я и не думала, что это такое счастье, мама. Как хорошо, что судьба так добра ко мне. И даже после того, что я натворила, я буду матерью. Всегда твоя. Всегда ваша. Джинни._

— Ну что ты, что ты, — заворковал над трясущейся и всхлипывающей женой мистер Уизли, обнял её за плечи. — Такое счастье! А ты плачешь.

— Я ведь думала, что наша дурёха никогда своего ребеночка на руках не подержит. А оно вот как получилось... — рыдала в голос миссис Уизли. 

Косолапсус тихонько шипел, настойчиво пытаясь выбраться из слишком крепких и горячих объятий.

— Тут ещё есть приписка, — заговорила Гермиона.

— Так что ж ты... Читай, моя дорогая. Читай!

— _Дин сделал мне предложение. И я согласилась. Но пока мы не решили, как быть со свадьбой. Получится ли у нас успеть до родов..._

Миссис Уизли вскочила с места. Косолапсус свалился на пол, откуда-то снизу раздалось злобное шипение. Так и не понадобившийся стакан опрокинулся, вода залила стол, тонкие струйки потекли на пол. Только завидная ловкость рук также вскочившей Гермионы уберегла письмо от купания.

— Так что же я сижу? — кричала миссис Уизли. — Надо ехать! Скорей!

Началась кутерьма. Разговоры и суета, уговоры и сборы, обсуждения и сутолока. Рон бросился за сундуком. Гермиона побежала за очередной целебной настойкой. Всем вдруг нашлось дело.

А Гарри, так и оставшийся по сути незамеченным, вышел в сад, под первый, ещё робкий и несмелый снег.

У Уизли — своя жизнь. Большая семья, много проблем. Пусть сейчас и не с деньгами, но сложных вопросов хватало и этим, как будто бы благополучным и счастливым людям. Гарри знал, что его любят здесь и ценят, и окажут всяческую поддержку, только заикнись, что помощь нужна. Но вместе с тем Гарри ещё и понимал, что он здесь — гость, друг, пусть даже близкий друг, но не самый, не главный, не родной. Теперь, после всего, что случилось с ним, Гарри ясно видел разницу между дружбой и тем врастанием друг в друга, той близостью, той общностью, что становились всё крепче, сильнее, прочнее с каждым днём, с каждым испытанием в его отношениях с самым невозможным и неудобным человеком из всех, кого только можно было представить, кого только можно было бы выбрать.

И думая об этом, думая о Северусе, Гарри шёл по осеннему голому саду, не обращая внимания на дорогу, на снег, огромными пушистыми снежинками неторопливо даже не сыплющийся, а торжественно спускающийся с небес, и всё отчётливее и яснее понимал, что никакие советы Гермионы его не спасут. Ему придётся искать свой путь самому, бороться за понимание, сражаться за любовь. В этом деле ему стоит надеяться только на себя. И на него, на Северуса — как на себя. На то, что они оба сделают так необходимые им шаги навстречу друг другу. И смогут пойти дальше не врозь и даже не рядом, а вместе. Одной, общей для них дорогой. На всю жизнь.

Теперь Гарри понимал, почему Северус так вспылил, почему не поверил, почему ушёл. Единственное, чего Гарри не знал: куда ушёл его муж. Но убедился — нет, не к Чарли. И даже этого было довольно для тихой радости. 

Только остановившись под тяжёлыми, усыпанными огромными алыми яблоками ветками, сгибающимися так низко, что рукой достать, Гарри понял, куда вёл его путь. К яблоне. Той самой. 

Неузнаваемая, прекрасная, плодоносная — вся алая в серой и голой пустоте и тишине. Нет и не было зрелища прекраснее всепобеждающего красного, пламенеющего в вихре летящих с неба пушистых белых хлопьев, касающихся деликатно округлых боков волшебных плодов, оседающих на них пушистыми белыми шапками. 

Светло-серое небо, снег, свежесть, холод — и яблоки, источающие необыкновенно сладостный аромат. Настоящие. Летние. Оставшиеся висеть на крючковатых ветвях. Так и не дождавшиеся доброго человека, который бы костьми лёг, но не оставил бы такую невообразимую красоту умирать без толку, замерзать во власти просыпающейся зимы.

Нет, конечно, яблоня не погибнет, если яблоки останутся на ветвях — на радость бестолковым птицам. Вот только... Для птах ли неразумных она так старалась? Для них ли цвела в далёком мае? Или в уже неблизком августе? И белый цвет для кого облетал? Тот, совершенный и чистый, вьюгой кружащийся в воздухе, оседающий на траве и цветах белоснежным покровом. Так для кого она трудилась, отдавая из себя последнее ради красоты и сочности доброго плода? 

Да, она ждала. Его — доброго хозяина и рачительного. Благодарного к её трудам. Того, кто и сам в силах приложить старание и подарить любовь и заботу; и в ответ, и так, даром, от избытка, от щедрой души.

И она дождалась. Его — дарами которого жаждущая и алчущая уже напиталась. И теперь готова была принести свой плод, тот, на который была способна, ради которого была рождена и пережила долгие и страшные зимы.

И свершилось: избранник осторожно сорвал спелое и ароматное яблоко, согрел его в ладонях...

— Мерлинова борода! Тебе удалось! — ликующий возглас Рона настиг Гарри, поглаживающего тонкую кожицу, думающего о том, с кем так отчаянно мечталось разделить этот сад, этот снег, эту яблоню, этот необыкновенный, неповторимый, бесконечно прекрасный момент. 

— Что удалось, Рон?

— Да мы сколько ни пробовали, сколько кругами ни ходили, никому не удалось ни одного яблока сорвать... А теперь! О-хо-хо!

И Рон, не глядя и не выбирая, сорвал с ветви ближайшее и тут же захрустел им вкусно, сочно, нахваливая.

— Сейчас Чарли скажу. Он, знаешь, как обрадуется. Как же он вокруг неё выхаживал, только что не приплясывал! Да и все ходили, все пытались — а упрямая карга никому не далась. Надо бы поспешить, пока мороз не подобрался. И все дома как раз, сейчас мы живо её обдерём. Ух, яблоки, ну прям вкуснотища! А может, пока в дом пойдём, а, дружище? Флёр там за второй завтрак наконец взялась. А мама уже отправилась. И отец тоже с ней. Вместе решили Джинни проведать. Сколько ж эта история длилась! Как рассорились они тогда с матерью, как понеслось. Нет, ты знаешь, я Джинни не оправдываю, нехорошо это, нельзя так... А она... В общем, нехорошее этот дело, совсем. Но не будем о грустном. Главное, сейчас-то всё наладилось...

Рон болтал без передышки, таща Гарри за собой к дому.

— Чарли, слышь! Гарри удалось яблоко сорвать! Ребят, айда яблоки собирать! Снег же! Помёрзнут! — заорал Рон, стоило им только переступить порог.

Гарри проводил взглядом с хохотом и шутками поспешившую на улицу толпу, в окно заметил, как, вооружась кучей корзин, они направились к пламенеющей на белом прекрасной и удивительной яблоне сада Уизли.

А сам не пошёл: не там он находится, не там ищет то, что потерял так внезапно, так опрометчиво. 

Гермиона задержала его уже у камина.

— Гарри...

Её голос показался слабым, тусклым. Гарри нахмурился, предчувствуя беду. И боль, вдруг острой, непонятно откуда взявшейся колючкой уколовшая сердце, не обманула.

— Гарри, посмотри сюда. Ты только не расстраивайся сильно. Слышишь? Только не расстраивайся.

Протянутая ему газета пахла свежей типографской краской, выглядела измятой, едва ли не пожёванной. Да, именно ею обмахивался мистер Уизли не так давно, сидя здесь, за кухонным столом, и слушая, как читает письмо его единственной, заплутавшей и вдруг чудом спасшейся дочери другая дочь, только приёмная — жена младшего сына.

— Смотри на первой странице.

Гарри смотрел. И не видел. Горло сжалось. Так сильно, так больно. Словно огромная гора вдруг обрушилась на невольно сгорбившиеся плечи. И туман, густой, влажный и липкий, внезапно застлал глаза. Так что и хотел бы, а не прочитаешь. Даже заголовок. Броский, яркий, а никак не разберёшь, что написано. 

Буквы плясали, не складывались, непонятные слова, пусть бы так и всегда.

Гарри не видел ничего на газетном листе, но память — вот же зараза! — всё подсовывала ему фотографию Северуса. И слова дикие. Рядом.

 **«Мой муж не имеет никакого отношения к этим шуточным письмам. Он счастлив в браке. И полностью поддерживает политику Министерства...»** — напечатанные красным, словно залитые свежей кровью, буквы всё крутились, складывались в безумные слова, как волки, рвали на куски его сердце.  
 _  
Он предал меня!_

_Предал!_

_Предал!  
_  
— Гарри, погоди! Ты куда, Гарри?

Но зелёное пламя уже взвилось вверх, заняло всё чёрное, измазанное сажей и копотью нутро камина, а выкрикнутый Гарри латинский афоризм о судящих и судимых открыл трясущуюся дверь в святая святых Министерства — кабинет главы Визенгамота. Гарри мчался в вихре искр и грохоте, чтобы вылететь из камина вон и упасть на колени, на коричневый жёсткий ковёр, имея одну цель, одно стремление. Нет, не убить. Всего лишь спросить: «За что, Северус? За что?»

А в кабинете — тишина. А в кабинете — пустота. Лишь вечный бой стихий за заколдованным окном. И тысячи бумаг, пергаментов, инструкций, законов, актов, писем и конвертов, решений, донесений и записок... И бронзовый прибор, что со сладким, вкусным звуком в фонтане фиолетовых чернил летит на пол. А следом отправляется перо. Потом подсвечник. Позже — листопад: из всех бумаг, что грудами лежат... лежали на большом столе.

Треск взрывающихся в книжных шкафах стёкол Гарри отрезвил. Немного.

Но вполне достаточно для того, чтобы вспомнить, что Северус не один виноват в этом, во всём, и пожелать дойти по ковру хрустящих свитков до двери, открыть её, взломав вместе с замком ужасно сложное заклятие, пройти по приёмной, царству Перси, и выйти вон. Наружу. Чтобы попасть...

_Здравствуй, Настоящий Лабиринт!_

Коридоры — долгие, длинные, извивающиеся, тёмные. Сотни закрытых дверей, таблички, стулья для посетителей, вытертые ковры, мусорные вёдра, которые только после пятого наскучило отправлять в полёт и пинать ногами — долго, сладко, вкусно, вымещая, исторгая из себя, цедя по каплям кипящую злость.

Часовой прогулки по этажам и лестницам абсолютно пустого Министерства хватило, чтобы затосковать вконец. И понять, что вот оно — олицетворение врага. Скука и тупость; равнодушие и безразличие; тоска — зелёная, синяя, чёрная; хамство — потому что власть. И хамить — можно. Да вот этим стулом, к примеру, страшным, потёртым, с продавленным неудобным сидением. Или вот тем окошечком в двери, к которому надо наклоняться низко-низко и заглядывать внутрь, выпрашивая, прося. И везде бумаги, приказы, образцы формуляров и анкет, правила и инструкции. Их множество: всяких, разных. И каждая из них кого-то калечит. Делает кому-то больно. Ограничивает, связывает, лишает свободы, достоинства, прав. И человек в их тисках — словно загнанный в ловушку беспомощный зверь.

Гарри шёл всё дальше и, как не видел выхода из переплетения тусклых, полутёмных коридоров, так и не видел выхода для себя, для других, для тех, кто хочет жить без этого вот всего, свободно, дыша полной грудью!

Очередная лестница, стеклянная дверь — и вот он, атриум.

Стало светлее, на сердце — тоже. А может, это радовали камины — великое множество тех, что в любой момент могли унести Гарри куда угодно. Даже шагать, цокая каблуками по мраморным плитам, стало весело. Почти. До определённого момента.

Стойка регистрации. Чашка кофе. Отодвинутый стул. Газета. Та самая.

**«Мой муж не имеет...»**

Ярость застлала глаза. Острой болью ввинтилась в подреберье.

Всё иллюзия. Всё тлен. Северус виноват. И не о чем говорить. Нечего его искать. Всё кончено.

Гарри открыл глаза — и закрыл их вновь, болезненно, гадливо морщась. Золотой истукан «Великий Герой Гарри Поттер» весело улыбался. И смотреть на эту идиотски счастливую морду не было никаких сил: «Золотой Мальчик поддерживает Министерство. Заголовок побольше любого газетного. Понятен и виден всем и каждому!»

Гарри прищурился, меряя врага взглядом. 

Символ Министерства. Стоит и ухмыляется. Натянул на себя маску и самим своим видом говорит: «Я всегда за! Я — за Малфоя, за Амбридж...»

Больше Гарри не думал, он сделал. Взмах волшебной палочки, и _Bombarda Maxima_ с оглушительным грохотом превратила истукана в пыль. Золотой туман заполнил весь Атриум. 

Всё, им не удастся замолчать это, не удастся скрыть, ну наконец-то он сделал то, что надо!

Огромная, неподъёмная ноша свалилась с плеч Гарри, освободила, дала вздохнуть, втянуть в себя воздух настоящей свободы... и закашляться, отплевываясь золотом.

Пора было уходить. Гарри шагнул по направлению к одному из каминов, то есть туда, где он предполагал, что камин может найтись: разглядеть что-либо дальше одного-двух ярдов не получалось. Ещё пару шагов. Кружащаяся в воздухе плотная взвесь вдруг вздрогнула, всё засверкало, будто солнце взошло и сейчас стремительно неслось сюда, к Гарри, заставляя золотую пыль сиять ярко, невыносимо, безжалостно слепя... 

Гарри приоткрыл глаза, сощурился, вглядываясь в сверкающий туман, следя за ставшим неторопливым приближением белого света. А тот подбирался всё ближе и ближе, с каждым шагом обретая всё более узнаваемую, хотя и невиданную ранее форму, шёл осторожно, медленно, немного неуклюже покачиваясь на больших когтистых лапах, недовольно тряс лохматой головой, бил себя по бокам мягкой кисточкой, зевал потешно.

Светящееся чудо вышло из золотого облака. Зевнуло смачно. Щёлкнуло хвостом по боку. Присмотрелось к Гарри искоса, наклонив голову, недовольно, угрюмо. И зарычало:

— Гарри. Пожалуйста. Возвращайся домой. Прямо сейчас. Пожалуйста. Гарри. 

Лев зевнул ещё раз, показав огромные зубы. Встряхнул косматой гривой. И исчез.

* * *

За окном — настоящий буран. Снежинки колошматят в стекло, бьются настойчиво, требуют: «Впусти, впусти, здесь так холодно и злой ветер. Ну же, впусти, впусти...» Но открывать окно бесполезно: всё равно не спасёшь всех, а те, что колючим, морозным облаком влетят внутрь, погибнут, истают, останутся мокрым пятном на ковре и обивке, а потом испарятся, исчезнут бесследно.

Забравшись на широкий подоконник с ногами, Гарри вглядывался в беснующуюся за стеклом стихию. Налетевшая внезапно, не ко времени года снежная буря стремительным вихрем обняла старый Хогвартс, скрыла его от мира и весь мир от него. И внутри стало так тускло, темно. Хоть и день на дворе. Но так тоскливо...

— Он попросил вернуться, — бормотал Гарри едва слышно. — Значит, и сам должен прийти. Он придёт. Он вернётся. Мы поговорим. Всё разъяснится...

Часы шли. Тикали монотонно. Снежинки бились в окно. Сердце стучало так ровно, так тихо. Ладонь, прижатая к стеклу, замёрзла. 

— Я опять поспешил, — шептал Гарри, рисуя “S” на запотевшем стекле. — Я опять не подумал...

Только здесь, в тишине своей спальни, пока тревожные минуты ожидания сливались в часы, и ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как вспоминать и думать, до Гарри дошло, что газеты печатали ночью, ещё до того, как Амбридж ворвалась к ним. А значит, Северус не мог сказать тех слов, значит, их придумали за него, значит, он не виноват. И Гарри обвинил его зря. Поспешил обвинить, не дав ни единого шанса для оправдания, не заставив себя хоть немного поразмыслить, проанализировать, рассудить. 

Какое же счастье, что там, в Министерстве, они не встретились, что он не успел сказать, как ненавидит его — любимого, родного, желанного — за боль, за предательство, за удар в спину, что всё то, рвущееся из сердца, то, что он кричал в пустоте министерских коридоров, пиная ногами закрытые двери, сохранит лишь его память.

Но остался кабинет — и полный хаос в нём. Сметённые на пол бумаги, залитые чернилами, треснувшие стёкла, взломанные замки.

— Я попрошу прощения, — шептал Гарри, прислонясь горячим лбом к холодному стеклу. — Пожалуйста, ну пожалуйста, пусть он простит. Он не умеет прощать, но пусть он меня простит. Я обещаю: больше никогда я не поверю никому, кто бы и что ни говорил против него, и даже себе не поверю, даже если сам увижу, услышу, что угодно — не поверю в его вину. Только если он сам скажет мне...

— Но он ведь не скажет: уходи? — прозвучало едва слышно, спустя четыре долгих вздоха. — Он... У него лев, не лань. И это значит...

_...Улыбка на его лице, согревшая чёрные глаза, протянутая ладонь, пальцы коснувшиеся щеки, поцелуй, мягкий и нежный, сорванный с послушно приоткрывшихся навстречу губ._

_— Ты такой соня, — говорит он, запуская ладонь в растрёпанные волосы, путается в них, надавливает на затылок, склоняется низко и шепчет: — Настоящий лев. И рычишь даже во сне. Пора просыпаться._

_И Гарри тянется к нему, обнимает, не выпускает, не даёт отстраниться и целует в ответ: жадно, страстно, задыхаясь от наполняющей сердце нежности и мучающего тело желания близости. С ним, самым нужным, важным, прекрасным, с его, принадлежащим ему, с любимым..._

«Он любит меня», — осталось непроизнесённым. Заветное, желанное, самое сокровенное спряталось в тишине сердца, согреваясь надеждой, рождая веру. Пусть тонкую и хрупкую, но её хватало, чтобы оставаться здесь и ждать. Хотя до ужаса, до дрожи хотелось пойти его искать или найти и удавить эту жабу Амбридж своими собственными руками! Всё, что угодно, только б избежать этой пытки ожиданием, безмолвием и одиночеством.

Все двери Гарри оставил открытыми, потому шум сработавшего камина сорвал его с места в тот же миг, заставил кинуться к выходу из спальни... и остановиться, замереть во тьме коридора, когда камин сработал второй раз, и из гостиной донеслось требовательное: 

— Северус, стой! Немедленно остановись! Мы не договорили!

Голос старшего Малфоя Гарри не мог не узнать. И хотя ужасно хотелось бежать туда, к Северусу, Гарри остался здесь, в темноте, заставил себя молчать и слушать.

— Твоего мальчишку ищет весь аврорат. И когда его найдут, первое, что я сделаю — это прикажу его высечь. А потом посажу — за порчу культурных ценностей — месяцев на шесть в Азкабан. Пора уже выбить дурь из этого сопляка, возомнившего себя...

— Хватит, — прервал его Северус властно, жёстко, — я выслушиваю это уже пятый час. Но всякому терпению приходит конец. Люциус, здесь нет чужих ушей, здесь нет твоих прихлебателей, здесь только мы. И я скажу тебе открыто — то, что давно следовало сказать. Гарри — мой муж. И ты не посмеешь навредить ему, арестовать или сделать хоть что-то из того, на что тебя толкает эта ведьма. Или ты думаешь, я тебя прощу? Думаешь, я снесу такое оскорбление? Считаешь, наш договор останется в силе?

Тишина гулкая, страшная.

— Ни одного волоса не слетит с его головы — ты клялся мне в этом полтора года назад. И только поэтому я всё ещё с тобой, терплю твои выходки и неуважение! Что ты творишь?! В конце концов, Люциус! Ты позволил старой мымре вертеть собой, заслушался, как какой-то хаффлпаффец, её лестью: _Дражайший Люциус... Солнце нашей власти... Наипрекраснейший и наимудрейший..._

Передразнивание завершилось неожиданно:

— Ты идиот! Малфой, ты непревзойдённый идиот! Она науськивает тебя против меня, против Гарри. Она сражается с ним и с магглорождёнными. И вовсе не потому, что это выгодно тебе! Как можно этого не понимать?! Она всего лишь хочет сохранить свою власть, хочет остаться нужной тебе, хочет занять мою должность наконец — стать второй, не третьей. А ты не видишь элементарного под своим носом. За последние полгода твоя популярность стала падать. А знаешь почему? 

— Из-за Поттера...

Северус фыркнул.

— О да. И нет! Из-за Амбридж! Ты позволил ей зайти слишком далеко. Превратить заботу в унижение. Ты оттолкнул людей потворством её политике. И ты это сделал сам, вырыл яму собственными руками — не кому-то, а себе! Я тысячу раз говорил тебе об этом. Но ты...

— Я не слушаю предателей!

— Что? — возмущенно спросили двое: Северус в гостиной и Гарри наверху, не удержавшись от возгласа, который, к счастью, остался незамеченным.

— Хочешь говорить откровенно? — Малфой не скрывал гнева. — Тогда слушай! Ты думаешь, я не знаю, зачем тебе мальчишка? Ты метишь на моё место! Вот для чего он тебе понадобился. Следующие выборы — и ты, муж золотого мальчика...

Гарри сжал кулаки. А Северус во весь голос заявил то, что хотел бы на весь мир проорать Гарри.

— Ты — идиот! Люциус, и из-за этого ты игнорировал все мои предложения последние месяцы? Из-за этих идиотских домыслов?

— Это не домыслы!

— Я не собираюсь становиться Министром. Никогда!

— Ну конечно, — издевательски протянул Малфой.

— Люциус, я не пошёл бы с тобой, если бы не считал, что ты будешь лучшим Министром. Я не работал бы с тобой. Не выкладывался бы ради того, чтобы поднять тебя на вершину. Я не стал бы твоим соратником. И я, я никогда не поклялся бы тебе в верности. Как мог ты об этом забыть?

«Поклялся в верности...» — эхом повторил про себя Гарри.

— Но... — прозвучало растерянно. — Так что же ты сейчас творишь? Ты вытащил Поттера из спячки, ты взял его в мужья, ты... Мерлин! Да всем известно, что ты везде таскаешь мальчишку за собой, ты учишь его. Если не сам — значит, его ты хочешь толкнуть наверх! 

— Люциус...

— Северус, я знаю тебя! Ты никогда не делаешь ничего просто так! Значит, на следующих выборах именно его кандидатуру ты будешь поддерживать.

Северус заговорил после небольшой паузы:

— Люциус — ты невообразимый... фантазёр. Гарри ещё очень молод. Какие выборы? О чём ты говоришь?

— Ты готовишь его к политической карьере. И не спорь! Это так и есть!

«Ну конечно же нет!» — воскликнул про себя Гарри.

— Да, готовлю, — ответил Северус и спросил тягуче, лениво: — И что с того?

— О, какая поразительная откровенность! Ты даже не станешь возражать?

Едва дыша от охватившего волнения, Гарри слушал, как Северус говорит:

— Гарри станет Министром. Когда будет готов. После тебя. Когда ты захочешь уйти. Не раньше. Или когда ты окончательно выживешь из ума и вынудишь меня толкнуть неготового и незрелого подростка в эту банку с пауками. Просто потому что у нас нет иного выбора.

— Есть Драко...

Молчание. Говорящее больше любых слов.

— Так вот в чём дело, — голос Малфоя стал тягучим, цедящим слова так медленно, будто каждая произнесённая буква стоила ему не меньше полновесного галлеона. — Так это всё из-за Драко. Его ты не хочешь видеть во главе.

На один ужасный миг Гарри представил Драко Малфоя Министром Магии. Кто в здравом уме хотел бы видеть это поганца руководителем целого государства? Каким мир стал бы при нём?

— Драко я не доверил бы управлять даже фермой по разведению книззлов. Ты избаловал его. Он слаб. Он извращён даже той малой властью, что обладает. И он бесчестен, не умеет держать слово, не слушает советы, совершенно не учится, не умеет находить союзников, у него нет верных друзей, и он умудряется спотыкаться на одних и тех же ошибках. И он — твой сын. Я понимаю, что ты любишь его, как любой отец любит своего ребёнка. Но Драко — не тот человек, который сможет с достоинством нести ответственность за наш мир. Ни сейчас, ни через годы.

«Да!» — воскликнул бы Гарри. Но понимание, что альтернативой младшему Малфою в глазах Северуса оказался почему-то он сам, пугало. 

— Ах вот как ты заговорил! — и по голосу было понятно, что Малфой невообразимо зол. — Теперь мне всё понятно! Ты выбрал для себя нового хозяина. Ещё тогда, тем летом, когда взял с меня клятву оставить его в живых, не причинять ему вреда, а сам поклялся оказывать мне всяческую поддержку, быть верным соратником... А я всё удивлялся, идиот, с чего бы тебе так беспокоиться о нём — когда его смерть решила бы разом все наши проблемы. А ты мне всё плёл про какой-то долг жизни. Хотя у тебя должен был остаться лишь один — передо мной. Ведь это я вытащил тебя с того света, неблагодарная...

Пауза длилась слишком мало, чтобы успеть хорошенько обдумать услышанное. Но понять, что Северус дал Малфою клятву верности в обмен на жизнь и не чью-то, а именно его, Гарри, было легко. И сложно. Сердце, казалось, выпрыгнет сейчас из груди.

— И как, доволен выбором, Северус? — продолжал говорить Малфой. — Неуправляемый, безрассудный, самоуверенный мальчишка в роли властителя тебя устраивает? Из-за него ты уже потерял любовника, разрушил наши отношения, да и наследство Принцев уплыло от тебя. И что осталось? Хм, — смешок прозвучал оскорбительно и зло. — Осталось лишь развести перед ним...

— Заткнись!

Рванувшийся вперёд Гарри застыл в дверях.

В полутьме гостиной перед горящим камином сошлись двое. Чёрный силуэт в удушающих объятиях другого, из тусклого серебра, одинаково хищное и злое выражение на лицах, треск ткани, рывки... И вдруг всё кончилось — будто и не было этой безумной минуты, оставившей после себя лишь тяжёлое дыхание у обоих и обмен взглядами, полными ярости и гнева. 

— Я принял твои объяснения, Северус,— вдруг заговорил Люциус спокойным, даже скучающим тоном. — Я нахожу их приемлемыми. Авроры будут отозваны, сам ищи своего... мужа. Амбридж я отстраню. У тебя есть ещё какие-нибудь предложения?

— Те же, что и прежде. Я настоятельно предлагаю назначить МакГонагалл, — ответил Северус холодно.

— Собираешь свою команду, Северус?

— Меня вполне устраивает наша, Люциус. А МакГонагалл не из тех, кого можно с лёгкостью контролировать. Назначение той, чья безукоризненная честность, преподавательский талант и любовь к детям общеизвестны, позволит выйти из этой ситуации достойно, сохранив лицо всем. Тебе — в особенности. Кроме одного человека, чьё имя, надеюсь, уже можно забыть.

Люциус кивнул. 

— Договорились. Встречаемся завтра в полдень. Я дам большое интервью. И хочу, чтобы ты присутствовал. И твоя протеже тоже. Я представлю её...

— И объявишь о внесении в Инструкцию изменений. Думаю, этого будет достаточно. Минерва предоставит новую редакцию документа довольно скоро.

Малфой покачал головой.

— Нет, не может быть, чтобы ты не знал, что замышляет мальчишка. Уж слишком гладко говоришь. Натаскивал его, да? Учил самостоятельности? — так и не дождавшись ответа, Малфой произнёс: — До завтра, Северус. Раз уж между нами всё решено.

Северус кивнул и ответил вполне миролюбиво:

— Мы работаем в команде. Как и прежде. Ничего не изменилось.

— Несомненно.

Уже подойдя к камину, Малфой вдруг сказал:

— Ты сам изменился, Северус. С кем поведёшься...

— Иногда откровенность — лучшее средство достичь понимания. Все мои попытки говорить с тобой другим языком провалились, Люциус. Мне пришлось рискнуть. Но я рад, что ты меня понял.

— Да, я очень хорошо понял тебя, друг мой, — проговорил Малфой и исчез в зелёном пламени.

* * *

Сколько можно стоять вот так — молча, едва дыша, лаская взглядом высокий лоб, большой крючковатый нос, тонкие губы и упрямый подбородок — любимые черты, освещённые пылающим в камине огнём? Сколько можно ждать, не делая шага вперёд, не объявляя о своём присутствии? Сколько можно терпеть удушающий страх, что не поймёт, не простит, отвергнет? И задыхаться из-за нашёптывающей глупости надежды, уговаривающей, что всё будет хорошо? Сколько можно...

— И где же мне тебя искать? — звучит в тишине, наполненной лишь треском пламени и завыванием ветра, доносящимся снаружи. Тяжёлый вздох, и: — Гарри... 

Горло вдруг сдавливает, да так, что и хотел бы, но сл _о_ ва не вымолвишь. Тихий голос, без ярости и злости, но с нежностью произнёсший его имя, всё звучит и звучит в ушах. Возвращает надежду, воскрешает мечты.

А сил ответить нет. Из горла и звука не выдавишь. Лишь сорванное дыхание слетает с губ. И стыдная дрожь бьёт тело, и подозрительная влага выступает на глазах. Так что приходится запрокинуть голову и дышать медленно, долго, на счёт, пережидая слабость от навалившегося вдруг понимания: «Простит! Уже простил...»

— Гарри... — звучит ближе.

— Гарри...

Близко, совсем близко... И Гарри бросается вперёд, мигом преодолевает последние футы, стискивает поднявшегося по лестнице Северуса в объятиях, сжимает его изо всех сил, прижимается к нему, желая одного — раствориться в нём, чтобы больше никогда, никогда, никогда не терять.

— Прости. Прости...

— Ты...

— Я знаю, я был не прав. Но ты отругаешь меня потом, позже. Пожалуйста, Северус, пожалуйста...

И наконец дорваться до его губ — и пить с них его дыхание, вдыхать его запах, тереться щекой о его щеку, целовать и судорожно, срывая голос, просить: «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста...» — уже зная, чего просишь, чего хочешь, за что готов отдать всего себя. И это не секс. Это та близость, которая делает их единым целым, парой, это то единение, когда, отдаваясь, берёшь сам и получаешь не меньше.

Дверь. Стена в тёмном коридоре. Ещё одна дверь. Стена в светлой спальне. И вот наконец его многострадальная спина вжимается в мягкую постель.

— Прямо сейчас... Я не могу ждать... Позволь мне...

Треск ткани. Смех. Вновь долгий поцелуй и низкий стон. Скользнуть к его ногам, поднять голову, всмотреться в усталое лицо, сейчас словно светящееся изнутри каким-то неведомым светом, отражающимся в глазах, в улыбке, в нежности, так ясно, так откровенно написанной в каждой его прекрасной черте. Снять с него ботинки и носки, согреть его ступни в ладонях и вместе глубоко, тягуче вздохнуть. Упасть на постель, позволить раздеть себя, пытаясь самому хотя бы дотянуться до этих пуговичек, которых всегда так много на его, Северуса, мантии. Изогнуться, помогая стянуть с себя штаны, ахнуть, почувствовав, что вместе со штанами с бёдер соскользнуло и бельё. Покраснеть под жарким взглядом, но не сделать ни единой попытки прикрыть хотя бы пах. Наоборот, согнуть ноги в коленях, подтянуть их повыше, развести — ну как в той книжке. Жадно разглядывать обнажающееся худощавое бледное тело. Терпеть необходимые заклинания, холод смазки и первый, всё же неприятный, толчок пальцев внутрь. И требовать: «Скорей, скорей...» — зная, как восхитительно хорошо будет дальше. И нетерпеливо ждать, пока он решит, что уже можно. И принимать его в себя, сжимать его в объятиях руками и ногами, целовать и отдаваться полностью, безоговорочно, всем телом и душой. И, не стыдясь, жарко шептать: «Я твой, твой...» — в ответ на каждый толчок. Глухо рычать, подаваясь ему навстречу: «Ещё, сильнее, Северус, мой, люблю, люблю, люблю...» И наконец услышать его стон, и вместе с рокочущим: «Гарри!» — рухнуть в наслаждение, больше и полнее которого просто не бывает...

* * *

— Он просыпается...

Приглушённый голос пробрался в сон Гарри, заставил нахмуриться и тут же улыбнуться: «Северус».

— Потише, Винки. Нет, нам ничего не нужно. И завтрак подождёт. И кофе тоже. Иди уже, иди...

Деликатное позвякивание фарфора, шуршание, шлёпанье босых ног по полу, скрип двери, тишина. И Винки в спальне уже нет, остался только аромат кофе — свежий, бодрящий.

Гарри зашевелился, подаваясь назад, спиной придвигаясь ближе к той теплоте, что ощущал возле себя, к знакомому запаху: лимон, горький перец, дикий мёд; наткнулся наконец на тёплое, гладкое; перевернулся резко; распахнул глаза...

Северус. 

Рядом. 

И вздохнул счастливо: это не сон. И тело ноет так правильно, туго и тяжело там внизу. Значит, не сон. Не сон.

Обнять его, прижаться, устроиться на груди, заглянуть в глаза, поцеловать, куда придётся:

— Доброе утро, Северус.

— Что-то ты рано. Ещё только рассвет. 

— Я уже выспался, — прошептал Гарри, поглаживая, исследуя, наслаждаясь возможностью прикасаться, ласкать, дразнить — немножко, самую малость, обводя пальцем тёмный сосок, глядя прямо в глаза — открыто, смело, зная, что можно, что разрешено.

— Жаль. Слушать твоё сонное рычание... довольно приятно.

— Я не храплю, — прозвучало чуть обиженно.

Северус вдруг накрыл руку Гарри ладонью, прижал к себе — так что они оба услышали стук его сердца. 

— Остановись. Нам надо поговорить.

— Я извинился. Вчера, — прошептал Гарри.

— Я тоже. Но я извинялся за сорвавшиеся слова. А ты — за дела. А раз проступок сотворён тобой вот этими самыми руками, то и исправлять его ты будешь ими же.

— Что это значит? — Гарри очень сомневался, что Северус говорил сейчас о постели. И не ошибся.

— Все твои субботы и воскресенья, Гарри, до самого Рождества, и каникулы, если потребуется, ты проведёшь со мной в Министерстве, разбирая бумаги. Ты знаешь, какие. Никакого веселья, только работа.

— Хорошо, — Гарри обнял Северуса покрепче. И улыбнулся. — Все выходные и каникулы вместе. Спасибо, что не заставил меня драить котлы. Или развлекать Филча.

Организм требовал своё, и Гарри, потянувшись к губам Северуса, поцеловав лёгко, нежно, выбрался из постели и направился в ванную.

— Не вздумай никуда уходить. Я сейчас вернусь.

...Северус, как и был — полностью обнажённый, стоял у окна. И Гарри осторожно подлез под его руку, спиной прижимаясь к худощавому телу, согреваясь в объятиях скользнувших на его грудь и живот рук.

— Всё белое, — сказал Гарри, глядя на занесённый снегом Запретный Лес и чистое, без единого следа, снежное поле.

— Да. И кажется, что мир — как чистый лист. И можно на нём писать новое, лучшее...

— Ты так говоришь, будто этого делать нельзя, — Гарри повернулся в объятиях, прижался — грудь к груди, обнял сам, скользнув ладонями по бокам, по спине.

— Под снегом — всё тот же лес, и тот же газон, и те же ямы. Забыть о них можно. Только ничего долговечного на снегу, даже самом чистом, построить не удастся. 

— Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я стал Министром? — прошептал Гарри куда-то в шею Северуса.

Тот отстранился немного и, серьёзно глядя в глаза Гарри, заговорил:

— Не сейчас. Много позже. И только если будет такая необходимость... Я хотел бы сказать тебе: «Нет». Это не лучшее и далеко не самое простое занятие. Но если не ты, то кто? Кто займётся этим? Ты ведь понимаешь, Гарри? Иногда приходится браться за тяжёлую и неприятную работу просто потому, что её надо выполнить. И я даже не спрашиваю, согласишься ли ты взвалить на себя эту ношу — потому что знаю, каков будет твой выбор. 

Гарри тоже знал. Между Драко Малфоем в роли Министра и собой в той же роли — зачем спрашивать, если и так всё понятно.

— Но не сейчас, — пробормотал Гарри. — Хорошо, что не сейчас.

— Ты уже думал, чем хочешь заниматься? До окончания школы всего полгода.

«О, какой тон!» — Гарри вгляделся в глаза мужа.

— Ты хочешь мне что-то предложить, какую-то работу? Я угадал? Да? 

— Преподавать.

— Защиту? — тут же выпалил Гарри и натолкнулся на категоричное: «Нет!» — Трансфигурацию? Тоже нет... Знаю, полёты! Нет?.. Ну не зелья же! Ага, хорошо, что не зелья...

Уже в постели, обнимая Северуса, Гарри шептал:

— Преподавать историю. Я подумаю над этим. Но согласись — это так странно. 

Северус вздохнул. Взлохматил волосы Гарри. Притянул его к себе поближе.

— Чего же странного? — заговорил он негромко. — Иногда мне кажется, что за те десятилетия, а то и столетия, что профессор Биннс преподаёт в Хогвартсе, выросли поколения британцев, не знающих свою историю, не извлекших из неё никаких уроков. Это очень благородное и важное дело, Гарри, учить других анализировать прошлое, чтобы не совершать ошибок в настоящем и будущем. А Зельеварение... Гарри, то яблоко, что ты подарил мне... Каждый школьник знает, что это — настоящее молодильное яблоко, исцеляющее от всех болезней, спасающее даже умирающих. А ты, хоть и научился сносно готовить зелья, даже не понял, какой ценный дар преподнесла тебе та яблоня, о которой рассказывал всю ночь.

— Не всю ночь, не всю... — прошептал Гарри.

И наглядно продемонстрировал, какие из ночных занятий запомнил лучше всего. 

Позже, когда рычащее «Северуссссс...» вновь слилось с хриплым «Гарри...», он не дал Северусу ни наложить чистящие заклинания, ни пошевелиться. Гарри обнимал его, шептал: «Мой...» — с замиранием сердца слушал: «Твой», — и наслаждался каждым мгновением близости, не желая упустить и секунды из той жизни, что пришла с рассветом нового дня. 

А за окном уже вовсю светило солнце и таял первый снег. Словно не декабрь, а март готовился вступить в свои права. И казалось — вот она, весна! Совсем близко...

_КОНЕЦ СКАЗКИ_

[NikMac](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1247289)  
январь 2009 — январь 2010г. 


End file.
